Regresando el Reloj
by CorSkitty83
Summary: Ash y Amber han vuelto en el tiempo hasta sus inicios como entrenadores, ahora tienen que volver a empezar sus viajes, pero no están solos. A pesar de ser su misma línea de tiempo muchas cosas pueden cambiar. Continuación de Volviendo a Empezar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Llego el Día! ¡Iniciemos Nuevamente!**

El sol empezaba a asomarse en un pequeño pueblo de Kanto anunciando con esto la llegada de un nuevo día, los Pidgey comenzaban a volar con la salida del sol, parecía el día perfecto para que ciertos jóvenes comenzaran con su viaje Pokémon. Todo parecía indicar que sería un hermoso y tranquilo día.

"¡Me quede dormido!" fue el grito que se escucho en la residencia Ketchum.

En esos momentos Ash se vestía lo más rápido que podía tratando de no llegar tan tarde como la primera vez, nuevamente lanzo el reloj de Voltorb contra la parad y nuevamente se quedo dormido. Estaba terminando de ponerse los guantes cuando llego a las escaleras. Por la prisa con la que iba, no vio donde pisaba y tropezó, cayendo y comenzando a rodar por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja.

"Bonita caída" dijo una voz femenina mientras la cara de Ash tocaba el suelo.

"Buenos días a ti también Amber" dijo Ash recomponiéndose de la caída y sentándose en el suelo.

"Buenos días, ven déjame ayudarte" extendiendo su mano al frente Amber ayudo a Ash a levantarse del suelo "Se puede saber porque venias con tanta prisa" las ultimas palabras de Amber fueron una alarma que le recordó al joven azabache el principal motivo de su caída.

"¡Llego tarde!" dicho eso salió corriendo de la casa dejando a cierta peli café un tanto aturdida.

"Jajajaja" la risa de Amber resonó por toda la casa y continuo así todo el camino hasta la planta de arriba, más específicamente a la habitación de cierto azabache que acababa de salir corriendo de la casa.

Sin duda las cosas no podían iniciar sin que Ash tuviera algún problema, después de todo sino los tuviera no sería Ash.

XXX

Mientras corría con un rumbo fijo, a lo lejos, Ash empezó a divisar el Laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Oak pero para su mala suerte también vio a la gran multitud que se encontraba en la entrada del lugar. Lo cual, según recordaba el, solo podía significar una cosa.

"¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Ganara! ¡Y el solo los vencerá! ¡Gary! ¡Gary!..." Ash sabía que habría muchas circunstancias parecidas en el futuro, en donde viviría las mismas situaciones que en su anterior tiempo, pero sin duda y por un tiempo las relacionadas con Gary serian unas de las que más lo irritarían.

Sin prestarle más atención a lo que sucedía delante de él, Ash decidió continuar con su camino, pasando entre la multitud de gente, incluyendo a las porristas que no dejaban de gritar, para llegar hasta la entrada del Laboratorio. Para su mala suerte ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez, choco contra Gary.

"Oye fíjate lo que haces… vaya Ash más vale tarde que nunca" se burlo el joven entrenador al reconocer a la persona que había chocado con el "Por lo menos tuviste el placer de verme" comento con superioridad.

"Hola Gary" respondió Ash tratando de contenerse y no iniciar una discusión con su rival, al menos por esa vez.

"Señor Gary para ti, muestra algo de respeto" respondió con arrogancia "Bueno Ash te dormiste y perdiste ya estás muy atrás desde el principio, yo tengo un Pokémon y tu no niñito" sacándolo la Pokébola de su primer Pokémon el joven entrenador la hizo girar en su dedo al mismo tiempo que alardeaba de su logro.

"¿Y qué clase de Pokémon elegiste?" sin mucho interés y aun sabiendo ya cual era su elección Ash decidió volver a hacer la misma pregunta que la primera vez mientras pensaba _"Ya había olvidado lo odioso que solía ser"_

"Eso no te importa, si hubieras llegado a tiempo abrías visto que conseguí el mejor Pokémon del Profesor Oak" fue la respuesta de Gary antes de agregar "Es bueno tener un abuelo en el negocio del Pokémon, ¿no lo crees?"

Ash trataba de hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer o decir algo pero Gary no se lo ponía nada fácil. Para su suerte las porras de las porristas, que habían cesado unos momentos, volvieron a escucharse por todo el lugar, interrumpieron así la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

"¡Vamos Gary vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Gary vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

"Gracias muchas gracias a todos por este gran honor les prometo que me convertiré en un Maestro Pokémon y que haré famoso al Pueblo Paleta en todo el mundo ¡Sí!" mientras decía esas palabras Gary se subió en un deportivo y se fue alejando con sus porristas, seguido por la gente que había ido a animarlo.

"Ah, ya te enseñare" dijo Ash entre dientes, en verdad que le irritaba la actitud de su rival antes de que fuera derrotado en la Liga Pokémon. Lo bueno era que con el paso del tiempo Gary se había vuelto un poco mas humilde, solo un poco, lo malo que para que eso sucediera en este tiempo todavía faltaba mucho.

"Bien veo que llegaste primero" tan absorto estaba Ash en su enojo que no se dio cuenta cuando el investigador había llegado hasta la entrada, una vez había captado la atención del joven el Profesor Oak agrego "Aunque pensé que llegarían juntos" sin entender nada Ash iba a preguntarle a que se refería cundo escucho otra voz proveniente de atrás de él.

"Lo que pasa es que a alguien se le olvido que llegaríamos un poco más tarde para evitar una pelea innecesaria" atrás de Ash se encontraba Amber vestida igual que el azabache, con el atuendo de su primer viaje, y llevando consigo la mochila perteneciente al joven frente a ella "Pero parece ser que algunas cosas nunca cambian" agrego Amber haciendo referencia a la constante rivalidad de sus dos amigos de la infancia.

"Con toda la emoción me olvide de ese detalle" comento apenado el azabache al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a la parte trasera de la nuca.

"Bueno eso ya no importa" suspiro la joven, en señal de resignación, antes de dirigirse al investigador con una sonrisa llena de emoción "Profesor creo que ahora si ya estamos listos"

"Bien" sin más que decir Samuel Oak comenzó a subir las escaleras del lugar de regreso a su Laboratorio seguido por el par de nuevos entrenadores.

Nada más entrar al lugar fueron recibidor por un singular par de Pokémon muy conocidos y queridos por los dos jóvenes, Pikachu y Skitty no tardaron en saltar a los brazos de sus respectivos entrenadores una vez hubieron cruzado la puerta del Laboratorio.

"A decir verdad ellos también estaban ansiosos por que llegaran para comenzar su viaje" tomando una bandeja con dos Pokébolas de la mesa, el investigador se las ofreció a los dos jóvenes "Debo decir que me tomo mucho trabajo lograr meter a estos dos en sus Pokébolas por primeras vez" todo indicaba que esas eran las Pokébolas de Pikachu y Skitty, sin pensarlo dos veces Ash y Amber tomaron la Pokébola frente a ellos "Una vez aclaradas las cosas podemos pasar al otro punto que nos interesa" extendiendo ambas manos frente al par de nuevos entrenadores les entrego cierto objeto rojo, bastante familiar para ese par "Estas son sus Pokédex y las Pokébolas de los cinco Pokémon que escogieron para comenzar su viaje"

"Gracias Profesor y no se preocupe cambiaremos nuestro equipo constantemente" dijo Amber, a lo que Ash simplemente asintió "Esto es para tener un equilibrio de fuerzas entre ellos y para que ninguno se sientan excluido, además que nos beneficiara para mejorar como entrenadores y así poder cumplir nuestros respectivos sueños"

"Ese es un gran plan Amber" felicito Samuel Oak las palabras dichas por la joven entrenadora "En el viaje que están por empezar se encontraran rivales sumamente poderosos y necesitaran de toda la ayuda y experiencia que les sea posible"

"Tiene razón Profesor, juntos mis Pokémon y yo llegaremos a la cima. No descansare hasta que haya cumplido mi sueño y logre convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon" alzando su puño Ash reafirmo sus últimas palabras "Pero en estos momentos nuestra principal prioridad, mía y de Amber, es volver a tener a todos nuestros amigos con nosotros" agrego haciendo referencia a sus demás Pokémon que en esos momentos se encontraban en otras regiones esperando por ellos.

"En referencia a ese punto creo que lo más prudente es que dejen pasar un tiempo antes de juntarlos a todos, después de todo llamaría mucho la atención que dos jóvenes que están iniciando su viaje tuvieran tantos Pokémon y además de diferentes regiones" aconsejo Samuel "Además todavía esta lo referente a tus antiguos compañeros de viaje Ash" esto hizo recordar a los jóvenes sobre ese pequeño detalle.

"Pienso que lo mejor será no decirles nada, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Es más que suficiente que seis reconocidos investigadores en el Mundo Pokémon lo sepan" comento Amber con seriedad en referencia al último tema mencionado "Sin mencionar que nosotros también les hemos dicho más de la cuenta" agrego con algo de arrepentimiento.

"Tienes razón, incluso ahora puede que su futuro ya haya cambiado más de lo que tenían previsto" las palabras de Samuel hicieron pensar a los jóvenes en los tempranos descubrimientos que se habían hecho en cada una de las seis regiones por las que habían viajado en su anterior tiempo "Lo mejor será mantener este secreto entre nosotros y los otros profesores" como respuesta Samuel tuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los dos jóvenes y Pokémon.

"Profesor, muchas gracias por todo" dijeron ambos jovencitos al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia.

Ese agradecimiento hacia el investigador no era únicamente por lo que había dicho hace un momento sino que era uno por todos los consejos que les había dado, en su anterior línea del tiempo, a lo largo de sus viajes. Tanto Ash como Amber sabían muy bien que el Profesor Oak había sido una parte importante en su vida, al igual que sus amigos y familia, llegando a ser un mentor y incluso podía decirse que un buen amigo.

"Soy yo quien debería agradecerles por la información que pudimos recolectar, mis colegas y yo, en estos meses y la que podremos recolectar más adelante" explico Oak feliz de sus avances y de los futuros descubrimientos que vendrían en algunos años "Lo que me recuerda que gracias a eso la Pokédex tiene muchísimas más información acerca de los Pokémon, eso incluye a Pokémon de las demás regiones. Considérenlo un regalo de parte de todos nosotros"

Con una última sonrisa Ash, Amber y sus dos compañeros se dispusieron a comenzar su viaje, nuevamente.

XXX

Después de despedirse de Delia, el Profesor Oak y la demás gente de Pueblo Paleta, que había ido a apoyarlos, los dos jóvenes partieron de Pueblo Paleta para comenzar oficialmente lo que sería uno de sus tantos viajes. En esos momentos se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo en campo abierto. Debido a que esa vez era Amber quien guiaba, Ash y Pikachu estaban tomando un camino diferente al de su primera línea de tiempo. Los dos entrenadores y sus Pokémon caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar arriba de una catarata. Lo bueno de haber tomado una ruta algo diferente fue que no tuvieron ningún tipo de problemas, lo malo es que habían llegado a un camino sin salida y tendrían que regresar.

"Que recuerdos, ¿verdad Pikachu?" dijo Ash acercándose más a la orilla de la catarata "Aunque no podría decir que sea muy bueno"

"Pika" afirmo el roedor, en el hombro de su entrenador, echando una mirada hacia abajo, donde el agua caía con fuerza.

"Ash no deberías acercarte tanto a la orilla" comento Amber "Mejor será que se alejen de ahí" Nada más darse la vuelta, para alejarse de la orilla, una parte del suelo donde estaba parado el azabache cayo. Sin poder evitarlo, Ash perdió el equilibrio hacia atrás.

"¡Ash!" Amber no perdió tiempo y se acerco para ayudar a Ash.

En un rápido movimiento la joven alcanzo a tomar la mano del azabache, evitando así que cayera por la catarata, pero mientras Ash trataba de mantener el equilibrio y Amber se esforzaba por sostener a su primo otro pedazo de tierra se soltó de la orilla. El poco equilibrio que mantenía Amber se rompió ocasionando que, tanto los dos entrenadores como sus Pokémon, cayeran por la catarata.

Mientras iban cayendo, en un auto reflejo, Ash y Amber alcanzaron a tomar a sus Pokémon entre sus brazos antes de caer al agua, protegiéndolos de cualquier golpe. La corriente era tan fuerte que los arrastraba fácilmente, tanto que los jóvenes no podían nadar para tratar de llegar a la orilla. Con mucho esfuerzo ambos entrenadores lograron liberar a uno de sus Pokémon para que les ayudara a nadar hasta la orilla, mientras con la otra mano sostenían a sus Pokémon para evitar que fueran jalados por la corriente.

Una vez en la orilla Ash y Amber se desplomaron en el suelo, cansados por el esfuerzo que habían hecho, al dirigir su mirada al cielo vieron a una inmensa ave de hermosos colores pasar volando frente a ellos justo antes de perder la conciencia.

XXX

A la orilla de un lago se encontraba una joven peli naranja pescando, esta joven era Misty entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua. Este día no parecía ser uno de los mejores para la jovencita, pues para su desgracia la pesca no había sido nada productiva. Cuando la joven estaba a punto de rendirse y guardar sus cosas, empezaron a salir burbujas alrededor del anzuelo y poco después este fue jalado con gran fuerza hacia dentro del agua.

"Ya pico uno, que bien y parece ser uno grande" llena de emoción, la jovencita tiro de la caña con todas sus fuerzas para hacer salir a su presa. Mayor fue su emoción cuando del agua salió una pequeña tortuga de color azul "Es un Squirtle, que bien" sacando una de sus Pokébolas, Misty se preparo para atrapar al Pokémon de Agua.

"Squir squirtle squir" el Pokémon de Agua no se inmuto por las acciones de la joven entrenadora, en vez de eso le hacía señales indicándole que los siguiera. Tan alterado estaban el Pokémon que Misty olvido por un minuto sus intenciones.

"¿Qué te pasa?" nada más terminar la pregunta Squirtle empezó a correr por la orilla del lago "¡Oye espera, te aseguro que seré una entrenadora excelente!" tratando de evitar que el Pokémon escapara, Misty lo empezó a seguir.

Después de correr por un rato el Pokémon tortuga se detuvo abruptamente, esto hizo que la entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua comenzara a aminorar su paso.

"Por fin… te alcance…" dijo Misty mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de semejante carrera improvisada.

Cuando Misty llego a donde estaba Squirtle se quedo impresionada por lo que vio, al lado de la pequeña tortuga azul se encontraban una pequeña foca de color celeste casi blanco, un roedor de color amarillo y, lo más extraño de todo, una gatita de color rosa. Atrás de los cuatro Pokémon se encontraban dos niños inconscientes en el suelo.

Olvidándose por un momento de los Pokémon presentes, Misty se acerco al par de jóvenes inconscientes. Fue en esos momentos que ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reaccionar, tosiendo el agua que habían tragado cuando eran arrastrados por la corriente.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Misty una vez que los dos muchachos dejaron de toser.

"No te preocupes estamos bien" respondió Ash cuando pudo recuperar el habla aunque aun tosiendo un poco de agua.

Cuando por fin se calmaron ambos entrenadores miraron detenidamente a la persona que les había hecho esa pregunta, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando la reconocieron. Quien estaba frente a ellos era una de sus grandes amigas y para el azabache una gran compañera de viaje, Misty.

"¿Pero que les paso?" la pregunta de la peli naranja trajo a ambos jóvenes de regreso de sus recuerdos con relación a su amiga.

"Nos caímos por la catarata y parece ser que tomamos mucha agua" Amber fue la primera en salir de su aturdimiento, mientras explicaba la situación Pikachu y Skitty corrieron a los brazos de sus respectivos entrenadores, al mismo tiempo que Squirtle y Seel se ponían al lado de ellos.

"Nunca había visto a un Pokémon como ese" comento Misty, haciendo referencia a la minina en brazos de Amber.

"Ella es Skitty y es un Pokémon originario de la Región Hoenn por lo que es muy raro de ver por estos rumbos" respondió Amber.

"¿Entonces vienes de Hoenn?" pregunto Misty impresionada por lo dicho por la peli café.

"No, somos de aquí de Kanto y acabamos de iniciar nuestro viaje"

"¿Somos?" Misty se extraño ante la respuesta que le dio Amber.

"Si, yo y Amber venimos de Pueblo Paleta" esta vez fue Ash quien respondió la pregunta "Por cierto mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y este es mi compañero Pikachu" mientras decía esas palabras Pikachu subió hasta el hombro de su entrenador antes de saludar a Misty.

"Pikachu" feliz de ver a su antigua amiga, el Pokémon eléctrico alzo su patita en señal de saludo.

"Yo soy Misty, un gusto" se presento la entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua.

"¿Y tú que hacías por aquí?" para Ash y Pikachu la respuesta que le iba a dar Misty a su prima era completamente obvia pero como Amber no había estado la primera vez que se conocieron era razonable que hiciera esa pregunta.

"Estaba pescando, pero la pesca no es muy buena por aquí" confeso desanimada la peli naranja "Creí que había conseguido algo bueno cuando apareció ese Squirtle pero creo que me he equivocado" agrego viendo como Squirtle estaba tan cerca del joven azabache.

"Lo siento pero resulta que Squirtle es uno de mis Pokémon" dijo Ash tratando de no deprimir más a su antigua futura amiga.

"Ya veo, que mala suerte la mía" dijo Misty algo deprimida por no poder atrapar a ese Pokémon "Pero se ve que eres listo" el comentario de la peli naranja sorprendió a todos los demás, en especial a Ash y sus Pokémon. Si por algo se caracterizaba la entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua era por creer al azabache inmaduro y tonto o por lo menos así era en su antiguo tiempo "Cualquiera que elija a un Pokémon de Agua como su primera elección sin duda es alguien que sabe lo que hace" ante esas palabras el comentario anterior de la joven tuvo más sentido.

"No te equivocas" dijo Ash aun recuperándose por la anterior sorpresa "Squirtle no es mi primer Pokémon, mi primer Pokémon fue Pikachu"

"¿Pero cómo? En Kanto un entrenador solo puede elegir entre Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle como Pokémon Inicial, nada más" en el tono de Misty se notaba un pequeño toque de enfado, la peli naranja creía que el azabache quería burlarse de ella.

"Digamos que lo nuestro fue un caso especial" la respuesta llego de manos de Amber quien para, a los ojos de Misty, se veía más confiable.

"Está bien, supongo" Misty decidió creer en lo que le decían aquellos dos pero eso aun no explicaba la presencia del Pokémon de Agua "Entonces, ¿Dónde encontrarte a ese Squirtle?" pregunto la peli naranja, curiosa y con la esperanza de encontrar a un Pokémon como ese.

"A Squirtle, al igual que Pikachu y mis otros Pokémon, los conocí hace algún tiempo antes de iniciar mi viaje. Y como somos tan buenos amigos ellos decidieron venir conmigo" a pesar de no ser toda la historia las palabras del azabache eran completamente ciertas, después de todo no era malo el contar algunas verdades anqué fuera a medias.

"¿Así que tienes mas Pokémon? ¿Pokémon de Agua?" pregunto Misty esperanzada de que la respuesta a su última pregunta fuera sí.

"Pues a decir verdad si pero…" la respuesta del azabache fue cortada cuando Amber tomo la palabra.

"Perdón por interrumpir pero pronto oscurecerá y quisiera llegar a Ciudad Verdeen antes de que eso ocurra. Además quisiera que la Enfermera Joy revisara a mis Pokémon"

"Es cierto, ellos también deben estar cansados después de lo que paso" olvidando cualquier explicación hacia la peli naranja Ash y Amber guardaron cada uno a su respectivo Pokémon "Sera mejor que empecemos a caminar si queremos llegar a tiempo" con esas palabras ambos jóvenes se prepararon para partir pero cierta voz los detuvo.

"Esperen iré con ustedes, después de todo siendo tan solo unos novatos pueden perderse fácilmente" declaro Misty con algo de superioridad al mismo tiempo que se adelantaba a ambos entrenadores y comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguida por dos felices primos y sus Pokémon.

XXX

"Atención ciudadanos de Ciudad Verdeen, atención ciudadanos de Ciudad Verdeen, tenemos reportes de posibles ladrones de Pokémon por esta área. Estén alerta contra cualquier extraño sospechoso, repito estén alerta contra…" por los altavoces de la ciudad se escuchaba el resonar de la voz de la Oficial Jenny quien en esos momento estaba comunicando el aviso desde su estación de policía cuando de pronto vio a un grupo de jóvenes entrando a la ciudad.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas cuanto los tres jóvenes en compañía de los dos Pokémon cruzaron la entrada de Ciudad Verdeen, fue entonces que una voz los detuvo.

"¡Alto!" ordeno la mujer con uniforme de policía, poniéndose frente a el trió de jóvenes "¿Y adonde creen que van con esos Pokémon jovencitos?" pregunto sin despegar su vista de los jóvenes.

"Al Centro Pokémon, pensábamos pasar la noche ahí" respondió Amber de lo más tranquila, ante esto los otros dos jóvenes simplemente asintieron. En cuando a los mencionados Pokémon, Skitty recordaba haber vivido algo parecido en su anterior vida mientras que para Pikachu fue algo desconcertante ya que en su anterior tiempo el estaba inconsciente cuando eso paso.

"Si es así solo muéstrenme su identificación para dejarlos pasar" a pesar de notar a ambos Pokémon tranquilos en compañía de los jóvenes la Oficial Jenny debía cerciorarse de que lo que decían esos muchachos era cierto.

"¿Identificación?" pregunto Amber extrañada, pues en su anterior línea de tiempo no le habían pedido eso aunque a decir verdad la primera vez que llego a Ciudad Verdeen no traía nada con ella "A lo lamento pero creo que no tenemos…" la explicación de Amber fue totalmente interrumpida por Ash.

"Aquí esta" dijo el azabache sacando su Pokédex y mostrándoselo a la oficial, sorprendiendo también a Amber.

" **Soy Dexter un Dexter programado por el Profesor Oak para el Entrenador Pokémon Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, mi función es proporcionarle información y consejos relacionados con Pokémon y su entrenamiento. Si me pierdo o me roban no puedo ser remplazado"**

"Oh mi Dexter, no tenía idea de que él fuera mi identificación" comento Amber feliz mientras sacaba su Pokédex "Aquí esta"

" **Soy Dexter un Dexter programado por el Profesor Oak para la Entrenadora Pokémon Amber Fuji de Pueblo Paleta, mi función es proporcionarle información y consejos relacionados con Pokémon y su entrenamiento. Si me pierdo o me roban no puedo ser remplazado"**

"Ya veo, lo siento creí que estaban robándolos" se disculpo la oficial de policía un poco mas alivia de saber que los jovencitos no eran ladrones "Por cierto déjenme decirles que son la cuarta y quinta persona que he visto hoy de Pueblo Paleta" el comentario sin importancia de la oficial no le agrado mucho al azabache.

"Gary te gano" resalto Amber lo obvio, desde que era niña a Amber le gustaba hacer enojar a Ash y Gary de vez en cuando con comentarios como esos.

"Ya me suponía algo así" dijo el azabache con algo de irritación en su voz, cosa que causo gracia en la peli café mientras desconcertaba a las otras dos presentes.

XXX

Después de despedirse de la Oficial Jenny y rechazar su amable ofrecimiento de llevarlos hasta el Centro Pokémon, el trió de jovencitos y los dos Pokémon se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Ya era de noche cuando los cinco llegaron al Centro Pokémon. El lugar era sorprendentemente grande por no decir más.

"Vaya es gigantesco" comento Amber impresionada por el lugar, deteniéndose a unos metros de la entrada "No puedo creer que hayas destruido todo este lugar la primera vez que estuviste aquí" dijo nada mas haber entrado Misty al lugar, siendo escuchada solo por el azabache y su Pokémon, los cuales al oírla detuvieron su andar y regresaron junto a ella.

"Eso fue un accidente y fue por una buena causa" se defendió el acusado, recordando también la razón por la que ocurrió eso y por lo que necesitaba estar ahí en esos momentos.

"Accidente o no por tu culpa no pude pasar la noche aquí la primera vez que vine" lo acuso Amber para luego comenzar a caminar al interior del lugar, sin darle a Ash tiempo para defenderse. Sin decir más el azabache acelero el paso para alcanzar a su prima.

Lo primero que vieron ambos jóvenes al entrar fue a Misty hablando con una mujer de pelo rosa y uniforme de enfermera, la cual se encontraba detrás de un mostrador. Cuando sintieron la mirada fija de los dos muchachos, ambas pararon su conversación y dirigieron su vista hacia los jóvenes.

"¿Qué tanto hacían haya afuera?" la primera en hablar fue la peli naranja, recriminando a los dos nuevos entrenadores el quedarse atrás "La Enfermera Joy me estaba diciendo que podemos pasar la noche aquí"

"Así es, tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles por si gustan quedarse a dormir" dijo la mujer con una dulce y gentil voz.

"Muchas gracias Enfermera Joy pero antes podría revisar a mis Pokémon, por favor" pidió Amber, acercándose al mostrador junto a Misty.

"Los míos también, si no es mucha molestia" pidió también Ash, imitando las acciones de su prima.

"Y los míos" agrego Misty.

"Con mucho gusto, para eso estoy aquí"

XXX

Mientras esperaban a que la Enfermera Joy terminara de curar a sus Pokémon, Amber y Ash decidieron llamar a dos personas que sabían que querían escuchar noticias de ellos y pronto. Lo primero que hicieron y más importante fue llamar a casa, después de todo sabían que si no lo hacían algo muy malo les pasaría. Al poco tiempo de terminar la llamada con Delia Ketchum un videoteléfono comenzó a sonar por el lugar, al contestar el aparato la imagen del Profesor Oak apareció en una gran pantalla detrás de un mural de piedra.

"Acabo de hablar con Delia y me dijo que ya llegaron al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verdeen, ¿eso es correcto?" pregunto el investigador una vez que cambio de cámara.

"No estaríamos hablando si no estuviéramos aquí" respondió Amber un poco extrañada por aquella pregunta.

"No estaríamos si… por supuesto yo marque al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verdeen y ustedes pudieron contestar" explico Samuel lo que había dicho la joven.

"Si porque es en donde estamos" reafirmo Amber lo dicho anteriormente.

"Supongo que eso lo prueba, los otros Entrenadores Pokémon llegaron ahí sin problemas y me alegra que ustedes también hayan llegado" esa fue la suposición que hizo Samuel, sin tener idea de lo que les había pasado hace poco, al poco tiempo dirigió su mirada hacia al azabache "En cuanto a ti Ash, Gary dijo que no tendrías un solo Pokémon cuando llegaras a Ciudad Verdeen, le aposte un millón de dólares a que se equivocaba" las palabras del investigador alertaron a los jóvenes.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que había pasado el azabache se había olvidado de esa apuesta, que habían hecho abuelo y nieto hace ya tantos años atrás en su antiguo tiempo, y por consiguiente no le dio mucha importancia en capturar un Pokémon. Además como habían tomado un camino diferente al de su primer viaje no habían visto al único Pokémon que le habría llamado la atención, Sperow.

"Bueno el dinero no lo es todo" dijo el azabache en un vano intento por aminorar la inminente desdicha del investigador.

"Ah para que me molesto" dijo Samuel sumamente deprimido por haber perdido tanto dinero.

"¿Están consientes ustedes dos de que técnicamente el Profesor Oak gano la apuesta?" pregunto Amber sin entender la actitud del científico y su primo. Eso llamo la atención de los dos nombrados, quienes la miraron sin entender a que se refería "Usted aposto con Gary que Ash no tendría un solo Pokémon cuando llegara aquí pero técnicamente Ash tiene cinco Pokémon aquí con él, sin contar a Pikachu" explico la joven mientras señalaba a cada uno cuando lo nombraba "Ahora, otra cosa hubiera sido si hubiera apostado a que Ash capturaría un Pokémon antes de llegar aquí"

"Es cierto" acordó Samuel ante tal lógica "¡Eso quiere decir que soy un millón de dólares más rico!" exclamo feliz pero al ver la cara de reproche a el par de entrenadores agrego "Mmm pero en vista de que la apuesta tuvo algunas lagunas pienso que lo mejor será cancelarla"

"Me parece lo mejor" concordó Amber feliz de que el científico hiciera lo correcto.

"Animo profesor no es tan malo, tal vez no gano pero tampoco perdió" dijo Ash tratando de animar al investigador.

"Si supongo que tienes razón" una vez aclarado ese asunto Samuel dirigió su vista hacia el otro asunto en cuestión "Cambiando de tema, ¿Quién es la joven que los acompaña?" desde que inicio la video llamada con los dos entrenadores, el veterano se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta joven peli naranja en el lugar.

"Ella es Misty, la encontramos de camino aquí" Samuel no tardo en reconocer ese nombre, ante la respuesta de Amber, siendo una muy buena amiga de ambos jóvenes además de antigua compañera del azabache y según tenía entendido futura Líder de Gimnasio.

Antes de poder saludar apropiadamente a la joven, el investigador fue literalmente empujado fuera del campo de visión de la pantalla y en su lugar aparición un pequeño grupo de Pokémon quienes peleaban por permanecer en el campo de visión de la cámara. Ante esto Ash y Amber solo pudieron mirar con pena hacia la cámara mientras que Misty veía impresionada a los Pokémon que se encontraban frente a la pantalla.

"¿Esos son sus Pokémon?" pregunto impresionada la peli naranja con su vista aun fija en la gran pantalla. Grimer, Eevee, Vulpix, Gastly y Munchlax no paraban de pelear para acaparar la pantalla y con eso la atención de su respectivo entrenador.

"Algunos de ellos de hecho" respondió Amber haciendo referencia a su Eevee y Vulpix "Ya paren por favor o van a romper…" antes de terminar el regaño la pequeña pelea de los Pokémon se salió de control y termino por interrumpir la comunicación "…algo" finalizo la joven mirando la pantalla ahora negra.

"Supongo que llamaremos mañana" comento Ash en vista de lo sucedido.

Fue justo en ese momento que la Enfermera Joy volvía a la recepción con las Pokébolas de los tres jóvenes, y con Pikachu y Skitty, en una cómoda camilla. Sin esperar el roedor amarillo regreso al hombro de su entrenador mientras que la minina rosa saltaba a los brazos de la suya.

"Sus Pokémon se encuentra recuperados y listos" anuncio Joy en cuanto los tres jóvenes llegaron a la camilla.

Fue en ese momento que por los altavoces de toda la ciudad comenzó a sonar una alarma de emergencia. Cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar el semblante del azabache y su Pokémon se hizo más serio, al saber exactamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Mientras las tres mujeres y el Pokémon rosa se miraban sin entender nada. A los pocos segundos la voz de la Oficial Jenny se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar.

"Su atención por favor, los radares de Ciudad Verdeen han detectado una nave que pertenece a una banda de ladrones de Pokémon. Si usted tiene algún Pokémon tome todas las precauciones, repito tome todas las precauciones" anuncio Jenny por los altavoces.

Nada más terminar el anuncio, una ventana en el techo del lugar fue rota cuando dos Pokébolas cayeron por ella. Cuando cada una de las Pokébolas toco el suelo del interior de ellas salieron una especie de serpiente de cascabel y un Pokémon con apariencia de bomba, ambos de color morado.

"Koffing"

"Ekanssss"

Sin perder tiempo el Pokémon con apariencia de bomba no tardo en empezar a esparcir un denso humo de color negro por todo el lugar, el humo salía de los cráteres en su cuerpo, cubriendo toda la habitación e impidiendo a los presentes el poder ver algo. En un auto reflejo los presentes taparon sus bocas para evitar aspirar una gran cantidad de humo.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Quiénes son?" pregunto Amber sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, aun con una mano en su boca mientras que con la otra trataba de cubrir a Skitty del humo.

Antes siguiera de escucharla, Ash y Pikachu ya sabían la respuesta a aquella pregunta, para su desgracia. En cierto punto, mientras el Pokémon morado arrojaba el humo negro, dos siluetas aterrizaron dentro del Centro Pokémon sin ser vistos por ninguno de los presentes.

"No te asuste muchachita" dijo una voz femenina desde cierto punto de la habitación y entre todo el humo que había ahí.

"Permítenos presentarnos" agrego otra voz del mismo lugar que la anterior pero esta era la voz de un hombre.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación" se escucho la voz de la mujer.

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación" agrego el hombre.

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino a las estrellas"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡Yo soy James!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar!"

Por la ventana rota en el techo apareció un Pokémon con apariencia felina, el cual aterrizo perfectamente en el suelo justo entre el hombre y la mujer.

"¡Meaw así es!" declaro el Pokémon felino.

A mitad de la presentación del Equipo Rocket el humo se fue disipando por lo que una vez habían acabado se podía ver claramente a los responsables de esa intromisión. La mujer tenía el cabello largo y de color rojo mientras que el del hombre era azul y corto, ambos traían puesto un uniforme blanco y con una gran R roja en el centro. Al terminar su presentación tanto los dos ladrones como los tres Pokémon se habían colocado juntos.

La Enfermera Joy y Misty miraban algo confusas la escena mientras el azabache y el Pokémon eléctrico la miraban con algo de aburrimiento, claro después de oírla tantas veces era lo normal. En cuanto a Amber y Skitty, la segunda parecía haber ignorado completamente a los ladrones mientras que la primera aun algo confundida saco su cámara para tomar una foto del el trió de ladrones y sus Pokémon.

"Mira Jessie, parece que tenemos una admiradora" dijo James al ver como Amber tomaba la fotografía.

"Es lógico James, después de todo no hay nadie que no conozca al grandioso Equipo Rocket" agrego Jessie con voz calmada pero altanera "Bien ahora a lo que venimos"

"Por los Pokémon" declaro el felino con superioridad.

"No se llevaran a Pikachu" dijo Ash, sin darse cuenta de la verdadera situación, ante la costumbre de evitar siempre que ese trió tratara de robarse a su Pokémon en su anterior línea del tiempo.

"¿Pikachu? No estamos interesados en tu pequeña rata eléctrica" comunico la peli roja despreciando al Pokémon Eléctrico, cosa que no le gusto mucho a este.

"Solo buscamos Pokémon raros y especiales" explico el peli azul.

"Pierden su tiempo este es un centro para los Pokémon débiles y enfermos" declaro la Enfermera Joy disgustada ante las intenciones del trió de ladrones.

"Bueno eso podría ser cierto pero no me sorprendería encontrar un Pokémon valioso entre toda esta basura" dijo Jessie "Y hablando de Pokémon raros" fue entonces que los dos ladrones y el gato parlante notaron la extraña figura rosa en brazos de la peli café "Es un Pokémon muy interesante el que tienes ahí. ¿Te importa si le doy un vistazo?"

"A decir verdad si me importa y mucho" respondió Amber al mismo tiempo que hacia el agarre sobre Skitty mas fuerte.

"Empiezan a molestarme" comento Ash ante la actitud de los ladrones y sus claros planes de robar al Pokémon de Amber "Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán"

"¡Pika!" colocándose frente a su entrenador el roedor amarillo comenzó a sacar chispas eléctricas por sus mejillas rojas.

"Vamos a emparejar el marcador porque no pienso permitir que se lleven a Skitty" declaro la joven con enfado al mismo tiempo que la minina rosa saltaba de sus brazos y se colocaba a un lado del roedor eléctrico.

"¿No es simpático?" pregunto con ironía la peli roja ante, según su criterio, las acciones de ese par de niños.

"Están enfadados" agrego el peli azul burlándose de los jóvenes y sus Pokémon.

"Meaw entonces aplástenlos y tomen a ese raro Pokémon" ordeno el felino.

"¡Koffing ataca!"

"¡Ekans ataca!"

La orden simultánea de ambos ladrones ocasiono que los dos Pokémon Veneno se lanzaran contra sus objetivos, en un claro intento de causarles gran daño.

"¡Skitty usa Velocidad sobre Ekans!"

"¡Pikachu Ataque Rápido sobre Koffing!"

Con un movimiento de su cola la minina rosa lanzo varias estrellas amarillas en contra de la serpiente morada mientras que el Pokémon Eléctrico empezaba carrera hacia el Pokémon gas, dejando tras de él una estela blanca. Cuando las estrellas amarillas golpearon a Ekans y Pikachu impacto contra Koffing ambos Pokémon Veneno retrocedieron.

"Mocosos ya verán" dijo Jessie enfadada por la intervención de esos dos niños "¡Ekans Piquete Venenoso!"

"Ya les enseñaremos ¡Koffing Embestida!"

Mientras cientos de agujas de color morado eran lanzadas de la boca de la serpiente venenosa en dirección a la gatita rosa, Koffing se lanzo desde el aire hacia el roedor eléctrico.

"¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro!"

"¡Skitty Mímica!"

Haciendo brillar su cola Pikachu se preparo para golpear a Koffing una vez que este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Mientras que Skitty, imitando el último ataque de Ekans, hizo salir de su boca cientos de agujas moradas. Al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon Eléctrico golpeaba fuertemente al Pokémon humo, las agujas moradas de Skitty y Ekans se interceptaban unas con otras en el aire. Debido al golpe recibido Koffing fue lanzado con gran fuerza hacia atrás, llevándose en el camino a Ekans, a sus respectivos entrenadores y el Pokémon parlante, derribándolos a todos.

"¡Pikachu Impactrueno!"

"¡Skitty Mímica!"

Aprovechando que el grupo de maleantes aun se encontraba en el suelo, los dos Pokémon iniciales de los jóvenes se prepararon para lanzar el doble ataque.

"¡Pika… chuuuuuuuu!"

"¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Pikachu y Skitty no tardaron de cubrirse de una capa eléctrica de color amarillo para enseguida, cada uno, lanzar un poderoso rayo del mismo color hacia el grupo de ladrones y Pokémon. A mitad de camino ambos rayos se combinaron creando uno solo, el cual no tardo en impactar contra su objetivo. El ataque no fue suficiente para mandar a volar al Equipo Rocket, lo único que había logrado había sido chamuscarlos un poco.

"Ni siquiera combinados los ataques de Skitty y Pikachu son lo suficientemente fuertes aun" esas palabras Amber las había dicho lo suficientemente bajo para que solo las pudiera escuchar el azabache.

"Si tan solo tuviéramos una forma de darle más poder a Pikachu, igual que esa vez" comento Ash en el mismo tono que Amber había usado, siendo oído únicamente por la joven.

"Más poder" murmuro la joven mientras pensaba, las anteriores palabras de Ash hicieron que Amber recordara como había ocurrido la destrucción del Centro Pokémon en el primer viaje de Ash "¡Lo tengo!" en poco tiempo una idea grueso la mente de la joven "¡Skitty usa Refuerzo en Pikachu!"

Alzando una de sus patas delanteras Skitty tomo una de las de Pikachu haciendo que al instante un aura de energía amarilla rodeara por completo al Pokémon Eléctrico, intensificando así su poder y en especial sus movimientos. Mientras se llenaba de energía Pikachu mostro una sonrisa que erizo la piel de antiguos perseguidores.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto entre confundido y sorprendido el felino.

"Se podría decir que vamos a generar un poco mas de emoción para ustedes" respondió Ash el cual al entender lo que estaba planeando su prima lo único que hizo fue sonreír en acuerdo, esto hizo que la sorpresa y el temor inundara las caras del equipo de villanos "¡Pikachu Impactrueno!" una vez listo el ataque del Pokémon Normal, Ash no tardo en dar la orden.

"Pikapika… ¡Pika!" el rayo amarillo que lanzo el Pokémon Eléctrico esta vez resulto ser mucho más grande y poderoso que el anterior, la descarga eléctrica que recibieron los ladrones y Pokémon se convino con el humo de Koffing ocasionando una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlos a volar por la misma ventana por la que habían entrado.

Mientras todo eso sucedía la Enfermera Joy y Misty miraban sorprendidas a los dos jóvenes que habían detenido al grupo de maleantes.

XXX

En el cielo se encontraban Jessie, James y Meowth, junto a los dos inconscientes Pokémon Veneno. Mientras volaban por el cielo los tres maleantes empezaron una conversación que cambiaría por completo sus vidas y las de los dos nuevos entrenadores.

"Valla un gato perdiendo contra un ratón y un gato más pequeño que el" comento la pelirroja con sarcasmo hacia el Pokémon parlante.

"Les juro que esos Pokémon no eran ordinarios" se defendió el felino, todavía algo desorientado por las descargas eléctricas que había recibido.

"Realmente son muy raros, unas presas perfectas" comento el peli azul, aun con signos de estar paralizado por la electricidad en su cuerpo.

"Vamos a atraparlos" decidió Jessie ante las palabras de sus compañeros y lo que había experimentado ella misma.

"Tal vez lo hagamos" apoyo Meowth.

Y con eso el trió de ladrones fijo su vista en sus nuevos objetivos.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente del fallido intento de robo en el Centro Pokémon, tres jóvenes se encontraban en la recepción del gran lugar preparando los últimos detalles para su partida. Mientras terminaban de alistar sus mochilas se inicio una conversación entre los tres entrenadores.

"Y bien, ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?" pregunto la pelirroja mientras los tres se colocaban sus mochilas.

"Nos dirigimos a Ciudad Plateada para mi primera Batalla de Gimnasio y mi primera medalla" respondió Ash lleno de determinación mientras Pikachu subía hasta su hombro.

"¡Pikachu!" exclamo el roedor eléctrico con la misma determinación.

"Tienes demasiada confianza para ser tan solo un novato" comento Misty con desdén, haciendo enojar al joven azabache.

"Tal vez sea un novato pero me esforzare mucho y no descansare para lograr mi meta de convertirme en el mejor Maestro Pokémon" se defendió Ash aun algo irritado por las palabras de su antigua amiga _"Había olvidado cómo me irritaba Misty"_ pensó el azabache haciendo referencia a sus primeros años como entrenador.

"Pero antes de eso iremos a Valle Fennel" dijo Amber llamando la atención del azabache y la peli naranja "Pronto se celebrara un Concurso Pokémon en ese lugar y pienso participar" explico mientras tomaba a Skitty en sus brazos "Y vamos a ganar" al mismo tiempo que Amber decía esas palabras Ash miraba a la joven con una sonrisa de apoyo mientras que Misty la miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Concurso Pokémon?" pregunto Misty intrigada, sin entender del todo las palabras de la joven.

"Es cierto, se me olvidaba que todavía no son muy comunes aquí en Kanto" dijo Amber "Los Concursos Pokémon son originarios de la Región Hoenn y mas que nada son competencias en las que los entrenadores muestran la belleza y elegancia de sus Pokémon, primero en una presentación y luego en combate. Aquí lo que importa es la belleza del ataque, no es solo el poder" explico la peli café antes de agregar "Los Coordinadores Pokémon entrenan a sus Pokémon para tener gracia y estilo"

"¿Coordinadores?" ahora una nueva interrogante apareció en la mente de la joven entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua.

"Así es como se les llama a los entrenadores que se especializan es este tipo de competencias" ahora fue el turno de Ash de responder a la interrogante de la peli naranja "Y de hecho Amber es Coordinadora Pokémon"

"¿En serio?" la pregunta de Misty iba dirigida a la joven peli café.

"Si"

"Además los ganadores de un Concurso Pokémon ganan un listón y una vez que un Coordinador gane cinco listones califica para participar en el Gran Festival y si gana ahí recibe la Copa Listón que lo califica como el mejor Coordinador Pokémon de toda la región" explico Ash.

"Mi meta por ahora es convertirme en la mejor Coordinadora Pokémon de todo Kanto" agrego Amber.

"Valla, eso se oye interesante" comento Misty a la explicación de ambos jóvenes primos "La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que eso existiera, me gustaría verlo"

"¿Y porque no vienes con nosotros?" invito el azabache a su nueva vieja amiga.

"Bueno supongo que puedo acompañarlos por un tiempo, después de todo siendo tan solo novatos es obvio que necesitaran de mi ayuda" respondió Misty con su superioridad ya conocida.

"Si no quieres no, nadie te esta obligando" se quejo Ash en voz baja ante la superioridad de su amiga que tanto le había molestado en el pasado.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Misty que solo había oído murmullos de parte del azabache.

"Que nos encantaría poder viajar contigo por todo el tiempo que sea posible, después de todo entre más personas mejor" respondió Amber a la pregunta de la peli naranja _"No sé porque pienso que con ellos dos también tendré que actuar de mediadora"_

Con esos pensamientos la joven, junto a su Pokémon, se encamino a la salida del lugar siendo seguida por Ash, Pikachu y su nueva compañera de innumerables viajes.

XXX

En esos momentos dentro del espeso Bosque Verde tres jóvenes entrenadores y dos Pokémon se encontraban rumbo a su siguiente destino. Debido a que se dirigían a un lugar completamente diferente que el de su primer viaje, Ash, Pikcachu y Misty se encontraban siguiendo una ruta un poco diferente que la de la primera vez, aunque ese dado era desconocido por la peli naranja. Todo parecía ir tranquilo cuando de pronto un fuerte grito resonó por todo lo alto del bosque.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el fuerte grito la peli naranja se colocaba tras Ash y Amber, usándolos a ambos como escudos humanos para protegerse de aquello que tanto la había asustado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Amber intrigada por el porqué de las acciones de su amiga.

"Miren por ahí" ante la respuesta de Misty, tres de los otros cuatro presentes comenzaron a analizar el lugar a su alrededor encontrando al culpable del miedo de la peli naranja. A los pies de un árbol se encontraba un pequeño insecto muy parecido a Caterpie salvo por el hecho de que este era de color amarillo y tenía un aguijón tanto en su cabeza como en su cola.

"¡Qué bien es un Weedle! Es un Pokémon Insecto" feliz por el encuentro con el Pokémon, Ash saco su Pokédex para analizar sus datos.

" **Weedle** **, el Pokémon gusano venenoso** **. El aguijón en su cabeza le garantiza a cualquier atacante que recibirá un piquete justo en donde duele** **"**

"Eso suena doloroso" comento Amber ante la descripción del Pokédex.

"Aunque sea un Pokémon es realmente asqueroso, me desagrada. Ash as algo" se quejo Misty, aun sin salir de atrás de sus amigos.

"Muy bien a un lado" con esas palabras el azabache tomo una de sus Pokébolas en mano, mientras Amber, Misty y Skitty retrocedían unos metros atrás, todo ese sin despegar la vista del Pokémon frente a él "¡Pidgey yo te elijo!" dijo Ash arrojando su Pokébola al aire.

"¡Pidgey!" de la Pokébola del azabache salió un pequeño pájaro de plumas cafés, el cual no tardo en emprender vuelo.

"¡Pidgey Ráfaga de Aire!" el Pokémon volador ilumino sus alas antes de empezar a agitarlas, liberando así una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo volar al Pokémon Insecto varios metros.

Aun así el ataque no fue suficiente para derrotar al pequeño gusanito, Weedle se recompuso casi de inmediato una vez haber caído al suelo. Con una mirada llena de coraje, extraña en un Pokémon tan pequeño, el Pokémon Insecto se preparo para el contraataque con su vista puesta en sus oponentes.

"¡Weedle!" lanzándose contra la pequeña ave, aun en el aire, Weedle se preparo para impactar el aguijón de su cabeza contra Pidgey.

"¡Esquívalo!" tomando más altitud Pidgey logro esquivar el aguijón de Weedle justo antes de que impactara contra el "¡Ahora Embestida!"

"¡Pidgey!" aprovechando la oportunidad Pidgey dio un giro antes de lanzarse en picada contra Weedle, el impacto mando al pequeño gusanito amarillo contra un árbol y lo dejo inconsciente.

"¡Pokébola ve!" Ash arrojo una de sus Pokébolas vacías contra el gusano inconsciente, la cual una vez choco contra el Pokémon Insecto lo absorbió. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el contenedor esférico emitiera el tan esperado sonido de una captura exitosa "¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! ¡Atrape a un Weedle!" festejo Ash tomando la Pokébola en sus manos y alzándola en el aire.

"¡Pika pikachu!"

"¡Pid pid!"

Los dos Pokémon festejaban junto con su entrenador ese gran momento pero entonces que la Pokébola en manos de Ash desapareció de la nada, parando así cualquier tipo de festejo y felicitación.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Y mi Pokébola?" pregunto el azabache preocupado, poniéndose a buscar por su alrededor por si se le había caído.

"Recuerda que como ya tienes a seis Pokémon contigo todo otro Pokémon que atrapes ira con el Profesor Oak" le recordó Amber ese pequeño detalle, la cual en esos momentos se iba acercando al azabache y a sus Pokémon junto con Misty y Skitty.

"De verdad que eres un novato, mira que olvidarte de ese detalle" el reproche de Misty era más que nada una advertencia de que tenía que ser mas consiente de ese tipo de cosas en el futuro, aunque para el azabache era más como un regaño.

Todo indicaba que una nueva discusión iba a ocurrir entre esos dos, pero de pronto una brillante luz ilumino completamente el cuerpo de la pequeña ave y poco después Pidgey comenzó a aumentar su tamaño y a cambiar levemente su forma.

"Pidgey está evolucionando" comento Ash que miraba con interés tal acontecimiento, al igual que las demás personas junto a él.

En su anterior línea de tiempo, tanto él como Amber, habían presenciado evolucionar a muchos Pokémon pero aun así ese no dejaba de ser un suceso increíble y más si se trataba de los Pokémon de uno mismo. Una vez que el brillo ceso, en lugar del pequeño Pokémon Volador, un ave de mayor tamaño y una mirada más fiera se encontraba en el lugar. La primera en hacer algo fue la peli café, que sin perder tiempo comenzó a analizar los datos del Pokémon recién evolucionado.

" **Pidgeotto, una forma evolucionada de Pidgey. Está armado con filosas garras y se lanza desde el cielo para atrapar a su presa. Al contrario del dócil Pidgey, el Pidgeotto puede ser peligroso. Aproxímate con extremo cuidado"**

"¡Pidgeotto!" exclamo el ave de ahora mayor tamaño al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas.

"¡Grandioso! Ahora eres todo un Pidgeotto" felicito el azabache a su Pokémon al mismo tiempo que ponía su brazo frente al ave para que se posare en el.

"Esto hay que celebrarlo entre todos" sugirió Amber "Deberíamos sacar a todo nuestros Pokémon" dejando a la minina en el suelo, la peli café saco cinco Pokébolas de si cinturón.

"Tienes razón" concordó Ash antes de dirigir su mirada a la peli naranja "Además así aprovechamos para presentártelos Misty" lo último lo dijo mientras sacaba cuatro Pokébolas de su cinturón, al mismo tiempo que Pidgeotto emprendía vuelo y Pikachu subía hasta su hombreo.

"Me encantaría" aprobó Misty sin saber en lo que se metía.

Al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes lanzaron las Pokébolas en sus manos al aire, las cuales a cierta altura se abrieron. De cada una de las Pokébolas salió un Pokémon, todos ellos eran pequeños y estaban en su primera etapa y todos se podrían considerar lindos pero lo que llamo la atención de la peli naranja fue otra cosa. Frente a Misty había Pokémon que ya había conocido antes, como Squirtle y Seel, otros que reconocía por ser muy conocidos por esa región, como Charmander y Bulbasaur, y otros que no conocía bien por no ser de esa región pero que tenían semejanza con otros Pokémon conocidos por ella, como era el caso de Pichu y Igglybuff, pero lo que en verdad le quito el habla a Misty fueron los dos Pokémon de la misma especie de ambos entrenadores, Caterpie. Cuando Ash se percato del pequeño error que habían cometido ya era demasiado tarde. Sin poderlo evitar Misty hizo lo único completamente lógico que podía hacer, grito.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

 **Y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Queria actualizar mis tres historias juntas pero tuve un problema con mi compu y muchos de mis escritos se codificaron, solo pude salvar este, es por eso que puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar Hacia el Futuro pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido. cambiando de tema, hacepto sugerencias de los posibles Pokémon que debería atrapar Ash, por ahora en Kanto y si quieren también en las demás regiones.**

 **Sin mas espero sus comentarios, gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡El Bosque Verde y Valle Fennel! ¡Algunas Cosas Cambian!**

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" el fuerte grito de la peli naranja resonó por todo el lugar, alterando a todos los presentes "¡Aléjenlos de mí!" exclamo mientras corría lejos de ambos gusanos, hasta quedar detrás de un gran árbol.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Amber, todavía desorientada por el grito ensordecedor.

"Todos los bichos me molestan" comento Misty con desdén, aun detrás del gran árbol.

"¿A si? Pues a mí me agradan" dijo Ash como comentario a lo dicho por la peli naranja.

"Se necesita ser un gusano para amar a un gusano" fue la justificación que le dio la peli naranja al azabache.

"Muy graciosa" murmuro el azabache con cierto enfado en su voz.

"Debo suponer que les tienes fobia a los Pokémon Insecto" dijo Amber una vez que termino de reírse en voz baja de la conversación de sus compañeros de viaje "Pero parece que le agradas mucho a Caterpie" comento al ver lo feliz que estaba el Pokémon de su primo de volver a ver a la joven peli naranja.

Al igual que en su línea de tiempo anterior el Caterpie de Ash sentía gran afecto hacia Misty solo que esta vez sabia que por el momento era mejor mantener la distancia con la joven, aun así el pequeño gusanito no tardo en correr hacia ella.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" la peli naranja solo podía temblar del miedo mientras el pequeño gusano restregaba su cuerpo contra la pierna de la joven "Alejen a ese bicho asqueroso de mi" pidió Misty al mismo tiempo que caía de sentón al suelo para enseguida comenzar a retroceder sin darle la espalda al pequeño insecto "Por favor no, no te acerques a mi" eran las suplicas de la aterrada joven.

"¿En verdad crees que Caterpie es asqueroso?" pregunto Amber con curiosidad mirando a su pequeño Caterpie. Ella nunca había visto actuar a Misty de ese modo con ninguno de los Pokémon Insecto de ella o de Ash, claro que ella no había conocido a la peli naranja sino hasta tiempo después.

"¡Los gusanos son la cosa más asquerosa del mundo!" fue la respuesta que obtuvo Amber por parte de Misty, la cual lo grito con gran decisión.

"Yo no creo que seas feo y asqueroso Caterpie" comento Amber a su Pokémon, el cual se molesto un poco por tal comentario de la peli naranja.

"Ya sé, ustedes sean amigos de esas feas criaturas y yo seré amiga de ellos" dijo la peli naranja al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Pichu y lo tomaba en brazos.

"Espera no…" la advertencia de peli café llego demasiado tarde, cuando el pequeño Pokémon Eléctrico la ataco.

Debido a que había vuelto a su primera etapa, el pequeño roedor eléctrico volvió también a tener su antigua personalidad de cuando era un Pichu, algo temeroso con los desconocidos. Por esa razón no dudo en electrocutar a Misty con su Atactrueno cuando esta lo tomo en brazos, asustandolo.

"¡Aaaahhhh!" la descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven, llegando a paralizarla brevemente.

"A Pichu no le gusta mucho que lo toque alguien más que no sea Amber" comento Ash, un tanto burlón por el ataque que había recibido su antigua compañera de viaje.

"Es… bueno… saberlo" dijo Misty antes de caer de espaldas, paralizada por el ataque del Pokémon eléctrico. Una vez libre de la peli naranja, Pichu corrió a los brazos de su entrenadora.

XXX

Después de haberse recuperado del tremendo shock causado por ambos Pokémon Insecto y el ataque del pequeño Pokémon Eléctrico, Misty se encontraba nuevamente camino a Valle Fennel en compañía de ambos jóvenes entrenadores y sus dos Pokémon. Antes de reanudar el viaje Ash y Amber habían devuelto al resto de su equipo a sus contenedores esféricos, aun cuando se había recuperado la joven peli naranja mantenía su distancia de ambos Caterpie.

"Jajajaja" en medio de su camino se escucho la risa de una voz femenina.

"Nos vemos de nuevo niños" ahora fue el turno de la voz de un hombre en ser escuchada.

"Oh no, conozco esa voz" dijo con disgusto el azabache. En el instante que escucharon la risa Ash y Pikachu sintieron un leve escalofrió, de pronto tres siluetas aparecieron frente a los jóvenes.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"No otra vez no" se quejo el azabache sin prestarle atención al lema de los dos ladrones.

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Escuchen, ríndase o prepárense para luchar niños"

"¡Meowth así es!"

"Saben estamos ocupados…" empezó Amber tratando de dialogar de manera tranquila con el trió de maleantes.

"Cállate muchacha no venimos a escucharte" interrumpió la pelirroja "Venimos por sus Pokémon" agrego al mismo tiempo que ella y su compañero señalaban al roedor eléctrico y a la minina rosa.

"Entréguenos a ese Pikachu y Skitty" ordeno la pelirroja.

"Oigan este es mi Pikachu busquen el suyo"

"El único Pikachu que queremos es ese" declaro James.

"Exacto nosotros solo buscamos los Pokémon más raros y especiales del mundo" explico Jessie.

"Y ese Pikachu especial y Skitty raro son justo lo que buscamos" agrego el peli azul.

La explicación de los dos ladrones fue interrumpida por su acompañante felino, el cual molesto por no poder hablar los ataco con sus garras. Utilizando sus afiladas garras Meowth lastimo los rostros de sus dos compañeros de delitos.

"Los poderes de ambos Pokémon me impresionaron mucho, realmente me afecto su increíble ataque la última vez que nos vimos" mientras sus compañeros se quejaban por el dolor en sus caras, Meowth aprovecho para tomar la palabra "Sus poderes exceden su nivel evolutivo, sus Pokémon serian…" la explicación del felino también fue interrumpida cuando sus dos compañeros empezaron a pisotearlo, molestos por haber sido atacados.

"No se resistan y entréguenos a esos Pokémon" declaro James una vez que él y su compañera terminaron de pisotear al Pokémon parlante.

"Olvídenlo" declararon ambos entrenadores dueños de los Pokémon en cuestión.

"No nos dejan opción niños tontos" dijo James con su Pokébola ya en mano.

"Batalla Pokémon" declaro Jessie que, igual que su compañero, ya tenía lista la Pokébola de su Pokémon "¡Ekans ve!"

"¡Koffing ve por ellos!"

De las Pokébolas de los dos maleantes no tardaron en aparecer sus ya conocidos Pokémon Veneno. Ash y Amber no perdieron tiempo y ellos también lanzaron las Pokébolas de los Pokémon que usarían para esa batalla, el azabache ya tenía previsto cual sería su carta de triunfo desde mucho antes.

"¡Caterpie yo te elijo!"

"¡Pichu ve!"

"¡Prriiiiiii!"

"¡Pichu!"

Aun cuando se sorprendió con la elección de su primo, Amber sabía que si Ash había elegido a Caterpie era por una buena razón además de que ella mejor que nadie sabía no se debía juzgar un libro por su apariencia. En cambio Misty no caía todavía en cuanta de cómo era que ese niño, como ella lo veía, de todos los Pokémon que tenía para elegir hubiera elegido al que se veía menos preparado. El Equipo Rocket estaba casi igual que la peli naranja.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto el peli azul mientras él y sus compañeros no creían lo que veían.

"Es un gusanito nada más que un gusanito" respondió el felino con burla en su voz.

Aprovechando la soberbia que tenían en esos momentos sus oponentes, Ash no perdió tiempo en darle una orden a su Pokémon y así iniciar con ese encuentro.

"¡Caterpie Disparo de Seda ahora!" en cuestión de segundos de la boca del pequeño Pokémon Insecto comenzó a salir una extraña tela de color blanco y poco a poco fue cubriendo a Koffing hasta envolverlo completamente, después siguió con Ekans cubriendo por completo la cabeza de la serpiente "¡Embestida!" a una sorprendente velocidad Caterpie se lanzo contra el Pokémon bomba, el impacto mando a Koffing contra Ekans para luego lanzarlos a los pies de sus entrenadores.

"Fuimos vencidos por un Caterpie" comento el peli azul, el cual por la impresión dejo caer la rosa que hasta hace unos momentos tenía entre sus labios.

"Esto si me enfurece" comento la pelirroja.

"Ahora si me van a ver en acción" declaro el felino al mismo tiempo que enseñaba sus garras pero antes de que pudiera dar tan siguiera un paso Amber ordeno un ataque a su Pokémon.

"¡Pichu usa Atactrueno!"

"¡Pi… chuuuuuuuu!" cubriéndose de una capa de centellante electricidad amarilla el pequeño roedor eléctrico lanzo un rayo del mismo color contra el felino parlante, el ataque fue suficiente para paralizar a su oponente.

"¡Cola de Hierro!" la nueva orden de Amber tomo por sorpresa a los dos ladrones y a la peli naranja, los cuales no tenían idea que un Pokémon tan pequeño supiera realizar ese ataque.

Esa era otra cosa que había cambiado de su actual línea del tiempo, los movimientos que sus Pokémon habían aprendido o les habían enseñado en su anterior tiempo aún permanecían presentes en sus recuerdos por lo que varios de ellos aun podía realizarlos mientras que otros tendrían que esperar por un tiempo. Además estaba el hecho de que, pese a que ellos no habían podido entrenar a sus Pokémon hasta ser entrenadores, sus Pokémon no habían tejado de practicar todo lo que podían desde que habían llegado a los laboratorios de los Profesores Pokémon en cada una de las regiones.

"Piiiii" mientras corría hacia su objetivo Pichu hizo brillar su cola de un blanco centellante "¡Chuuuu!" una vez cerca del felino el roedor eléctrico lo golpeo fuertemente con su cola, mandando junto a sus dos compañeros.

"Es hora de que el Equipo Rocket se retire" dijo Jessie mientras ella y su compañero se acercaban hasta el felino inconsciente y electrocutado, para tomarlo y salir corriendo.

"Tal vez ganaron esta vez pero volveremos" fueron las palabras de James mientras él y su compañera huían del lugar, cargando al felino.

"Regresen cuando quieran volveremos a vencerlos" declaro Misty sacándole la lengua al trió de ladrones mientras ellos huían. Por otro lado Ash y Amber se dedicaron a felicitar a sus Pokémon por su excelente trabajo.

"Caterpie estoy orgulloso de ti, hiciste un gran esfuerzo" dijo Ash al pequeño gusanito mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.

"Tú también estuviste grandioso Pichu" agrego Amber imitando las acciones del azabache para con su propio Pokémon.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces" comento la peli naranja al Pokémon Insecto, acercándose un poco más al grupo de entrenadores y Pokémon "Ambos lo son" agrego ahora dirigiéndose al roedor eléctrico en brazos de la peli café.

"Pika" secundo Pikachu las palabras de la entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua. Tanto el pequeño Pokémon Insecto como el pequeño roedor eléctrico estaban felices por todos esos elogios.

"Bueno Misty creo que ahora piensas diferente" comento el azabache ante la cercanía y felicitaciones de la peli naranja.

"Pues yo…" hasta ese momento Misty no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de Caterpie, demasiado para su gusto.

"¿Por qué no hacen las paces? Solo acarícialo y dile gracias por tu buen trabajo Caterpie" aconsejo Ash extendiendo sus manos, con el pequeño gusanito, hacia Misty "Te gustan los Pokémon y es justo felicitarlos por su buen trabajo ¿no?" agrego ante las dudas de la peli naranja.

"Tienes razón" confirmo para su pesar la joven entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, lentamente fue extendiendo su mano hacia el Caterpie pero antes de poderlo tocar este comenzó a brillar, asustando a Misty "¡Aaaaahhhh!" casi al mismo tiempo el Pichu de Amber también comenzó a brillar.

"Caterpie"

"Pichu"

Dejando con cuidado a ambos Pokémon en el suelo, mientras todavía brillaban, Ash y Amber vieron como estos dos comenzaban a cambiar su forma y tamaño.

"Caterpie y Pichu están evolucionando" comento Misty la cual, al igual que los dueños de dichos Pokémon, no dejaba de ver lo que ocurría.

Una vez que el brillo desapareció de ambos Pokémon se pudieron distinguir a dos nuevas criaturas en su lugar. Por el lado de Caterpie ya no quedaba rastro del pequeño gusanito verde, fue un cambio totalmente diferente, en su lugar se encontraba un Pokémon con apariencia de capullo verde y una expresión muy despreocupada en su rostro. En cuanto a Pichu no había un cambio muy grande, más que nada había crecido, ahora era casi idéntico al Pikachu de Ash. Ambos jóvenes no perdieron tiempo en revisar los datos de sus recién evolucionados Pokémon.

" **Metapod, el Pokémon capullo. Metapod es la forma evolucionada de Caterpie. Usa su dura concha para proteger su cuerpo y lo prepara para su próxima evolución"**

" **Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pichu. Puede generar ataques eléctricos en las bolitas que tiene en ambas mejillas** **"**

"Bienvenido Metapod" dijo Ash alzando a su Pokémon en brazos "Ahora estas un paso más cerca de tu sueño" esas últimas palabras fueron un susurro solo escuchado por sus Pokémon. A pesar de que no se repetiría la misma historia de la vez pasada ya que ahora la compañera de su Pokémon se encontraba con él, el azabache savia que el sueño de su Pokémon era llegar hasta su etapa final.

"Felicidades por evolucionar… Pikachu" aun cuando sus felicitaciones eran sinceras Amber se sintió extraña al pronunciar el nombre de su Pokémon, ya que ella había conocido al roedor eléctrico siendo un Raichu.

"¡Pikachu!" contesto su Pokémon feliz por las palabras de su entrenadora, ya estaba un paso más cerca de su última etapa.

"Nunca he conocido a nadie como ellos" comento Misty viendo toda la escena de festejo a una distancia prudente "Realmente aman a los Pokémon" la calma de la joven peli naranja fue interrumpida cuando un Beedrill paso volando frente a ella "¡Quiero salir de aquí ahora!" su rostro no tardo en ponerse azul mientras gritaba.

XXX

Mientras más caminaban, los tres jóvenes entrenadores y los dos Pokémon acompañantes, dejaban más atrás el bosque. El espeso paisaje lleno de arboles y verde follaje era remplazado por un hermoso valle, rodeado de acantilados y rocas, con un gran lago en medio. Había que mencionar el cambio que había tenido Misty, ahora más relajada, nada más dar los primeros pasos fuera del Bosque Verde.

"Ya salimos del Bosque Verde pero aun nos falta un buen tramo antes de llegar a Valle Fennel" Amber estaba leyendo el mapa, sin dejar de caminar, mientras Skitty se encontraba acostada en su cabeza.

"Lo importante es que ya salimos de ese horrible lugar" comento Misty muy feliz, siguiendo el paso de Amber y Ash.

"Yo ya tengo hambre" se quejo el azabache mientras aflojaba su paso.

"¡Como puedes tener hambre si comimos hace poco!" los reclamos de Misty eran ignorados por Amber, la cual estaba más concentrada en leer el mapa.

"Pero eso fue antes y esto es ahora" fue la única respuesta que dio Ash, con una expresión melancólica "¿Y si nos detenemos a merendar?"

"¡Eres incorregible!" apenas decir esas palabras un fuerte sonido salió del estomago de Misty "Aunque creo que yo también tengo algo de hambre" agrego un tanto apenada.

Ante esas palabras Ash, Misty, e inclusive Pikachu, detuvieron su caminar y dirigieron sus miradas a la joven peli café que no dejaba de leer el mapa frente a ella. Desde el inicio de su viaje Amber se había encargado de preparar los alimentos para todos ellos, humanos y Pokémon, y había que decir que era muy buena cocinera. Su comida podía compararse a la de Brock, Cilan y Clemont, según Ash y Pikachu, después de todo quien le había enseñado a cocinar había sido una de las mejores cocineras del mundo, según el parecer de muchas personas en Pueblo Paleta, Delia Ketchum.

En vista de que ni Ash ni Misty sabían cocinar nada que pudiera comerse y de que todavía faltaba un tiempo para que Brock viajara con ellos, Amber era la única que podía darles de comer cuando tenían hambre. Esperando lo que decidiría la joven, los tres hambrientos presentes la veían fijamente. Al sentir las miradas suplicantes en su espalda, Amber se voltio y después de meditar las cosas un poco les dedico una sonrisa al par de entrenadores y al Pokémon.

"Supongo que podríamos detenernos y descansar un poco, después de todo vamos a buen tiempo" por primera vez, desde que comenzó la conversación de los dos entrenadores, Amber hablo "Yo preparare la comida mientras Misty se encarga de poner la mesa y Skitty y Pikachu van con Ash a recolectar agua"

"Bien, a la carga Pikachu" Ash y Pikachu emprendieron carrera hacia el lago, con los contenedores del agua listos para ser llenados, pero no sin antes de que el azabache tomara a la minina de la cabeza de Amber.

El trayecto al lago no fue largo, Ash y Pikachu ya se encontraban llenando los contenedores cuando un extraño ruido los distrajo. De atrás de unas rocas salió un pequeño roedor de color morado, con grandes orejas y con un pico en su cabeza y otros más en su espalda.

"Un Nidoran, no pensé encontrar uno aquí" con su Pokédex, Ash analizo la información del pequeño Pokémon Veneno.

" **Nidoran macho, el Pokémon tipo veneno. Su cuerno es más grande que el de la hembra y su ataque de cuerno es muy poderoso"**

"¡Creo que voy a atraparte!" con la vista puesta en su objetivo y con mucho entusiasmo, Ash tomo una de las Pokébolas de su cinturón "¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!"

"Bulba" el pequeño Pokémon semilla apareció frente a su entrenador y no tardo en poner su vista en su objetivo "Bulbasaur" con firmeza y una mirada llena de coraje coloco una de sus pequeñas patas al frente.

Esa fue la señal para que Nidoran también se preparara, todo indicaba que tendría que enfrentarse a ese entrenador y su Pokémon. El Pokémon Veneno veía con entusiasmo a sus oponentes y esperaba que ese encuentro fuera un verdadero reto. Ante la mirada de aquel Nidoran, Ash se emociono más y sus ganas de atraparlo también crecieron.

"Ñiañiañia" a una muy buena velocidad el roedor rosa corre para embestir a su oponente, poniendo su cuerno al frente.

"¡Esquívalo!" en el último momento Bulbasaur da un salto y Nidoran termina pasando por debajo del Pokémon Planta.

Cuando Nidoran logra frenar su Ataque de Cuerno da media vuelta para enseguida lanzar una lluvia de agujas moradas desde su boca, en dirección al Pokémon semilla.

"¡Otra vez!" igual que la ultima vez, Bulbasaur da un salto y logra evadir todas las agujas moradas "¡Muy bien Bulbasaur Hojas Navajas!" las afiladas hojas verdes no tardan de salir de Bulbasaur y golpear con fuerza al Pokémon Veneno. A pesar de que el ataque logra dar en el blanco Nidoran no parece haber recibido mucho daño "¡Rápido Drenadoras!"

"¡Bulbasaur!" del bulto en la espalda del Pokémon Planta sale disparada una pequeña semilla café, la cual cae en el cuerno del roedor rosa. Poco después la semilla se abre y una enredadera sale de ella, atrapando al Pokémon Veneno al mismo tiempo que un rayo rojo lo cubre y drena parte de su energía.

"¡Látigo Cepa!" los largos látigos verdes salen del bulto de Bulbasaur, uno de cada lado, y enrollan a Nidoran para levantarlo en el aire y luego azotarlo contra el suelo. Aun después del fuerte impacto el pequeño roedor rosa se vuelve a poner de pie, con mucha dificultad y con una mirada obstinada en su rostro de no querer ceder "¡Muy bien! ¡Pokébola!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas vacías, Ash la arroja contra el Pokémon Veneno, el contenedor esférico logra absorber a Nidoran pero cuando toca el suelo el Pokémon vuelve a salir "¡Una vez más! ¡Hojas Navaja Bulbasaur!"

Mientras las afiladas hojas verdes se dirigen a Nidoran, el Pokémon Veneno nuevamente lanza una lluvia de agujas moradas desde su boca. Las agujas pasan entre las hojas, destruyéndolas al contacto, y siguen su camino hacia el Pokémon Planta. Bulbasaur recibe el impacto de las agujas moradas al mismo tiempo que Nidoran se vuelve a cubrir con un rayo rojo y otra vez pierde parte de su energía.

"¡Bulbasaur Rayo Solar!" acumulando la energía del sol en su bulto, Bulbasaur la libera en forma de un potente rayo de color amarillo desde el mismo lugar. Gracias a lo soleado que estaba Bulbasaur no tuvo problemas para acumular tanta energía en poco tiempo pero al ser todavía muy inexperto el ataque no fue tan poderoso como solía serlo, aun así el Rayo Solar fue suficiente para debilitar a Nidoran "¡Esto se acabo! ¡Pokébola ve!" nuevamente Ash arrojo la esfera roja y blanca contra el ahora inconsciente Pokémon Veneno y nuevamente este fue absorbido por ella. Ahora Ash, Pikachu, Bulbasaur e inclusive Skitty esperaban atentos el resultado de la captura, el cual fue dado poco después.

XXX

Para cuando Ash, Pikachu y Skitty llegaron con el agua, Amber y Misty ya tenían todo preparado para la merienda. Debido a la batalla el azabache se había retrasado más de lo debido por lo que ambas jóvenes estaban impacientes esperándolo.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" pregunto Misty intrigada por la razón de que el joven se retrasara.

"Lo que pasa es que surgió algo de último momento que requirió toda nuestra atención, ¿verdad Pikachu?" Ash decidió mantener el encuentro con el Pokémon Veneno en secreto, por lo menos por el momento.

"Pikachu" el roedor eléctrico simplemente le dio la razón a su entrenador.

Lo bueno era que Skitty no parecía interesada en contarle a Amber nada respecto al asunto. Nada mas llegar la minina rosa fue con su entrenadora, la cual ya tenia su comida lista, y se dispuso a comer.

"¿Y que fue?" ahora fue Amber quien genero la pregunta.

"Se los digo después, por ahora vamos a comer" mientras el azabache se dirigía a la mesa plegable, dejando a ambas muchachas aun con dudas, Ash noto que pese a su retraso la comida no se había enfriado "Aun está caliente" comento en voz alta.

"Si, lo que pasa es que también nosotras tuvimos un pequeño percance" le respondió Amber mientras serbia la comida.

"¿Qué les paso?" ahora era Ash quien tenía curiosidad de saber lo que habían hecho sus compañeras de viaje en su ausencia.

"Es un secreto" con una sonrisa astuta Amber deposito un tazón de sopa frente al azabache, el cual ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a Misty, mientras decía esas palabras.

XXX

Finalmente nuestros héroes llegaron al hermoso y magnifico Valle Fennel, después de haber recorrido un largo camino. Durante todo su trayecto hacia dicho lugar ambos jóvenes no habían dejado de entrenar y prepararse para sus retos futuros, además de desarrollar las habilidades de sus Pokémon y perfeccionar sus movimientos.

La primera parda de los jóvenes fue en el Centro Pokémon instalado en el hermoso valle. El lugar se encontraba repleto de personas, de las cuales la mayoría se podía apreciar fácilmente que eran coordinadores, que al igual que Amber se encontraban ahí para participar en el Concurso Pokémon.

"Valla, sí que hay mucha gente" comento Ash en referencia a la gran cantidad de personas y Pokémon que se encontraban en el lugar.

"A pesar de no ser tan conocido todavía, hay una gran cantidad de personas que se interesan por los Concursos Pokémon" explico Amber ante la presencia de tanta gente reunida "Además es común que todos vengan antes para poder practicar"

Lo primero que hizo la joven peli café al llegar a las instalaciones del Centro Pokémon fue inscribirse en el Concurso Pokémon que se celebraría en pocos días, mientras revisaban a sus Pokémon y los de sus compañeros de viaje. Una vez terminada la revisión los jóvenes decidieron que había llegado la hora del almuerzo para ellos y sus Pokémon. En esos momentos se encontraban en la cafetería teniendo una pequeña conversación.

"Bien vamos a entrenar" sugirió el azabache una vez haber terminado el almuerzo "Andando" sus últimas palabras eran dirigidas a sus Pokémon, los cuales aceleraron su forma de comer para acabar más rápido.

"Yo te apoyo, tengo que practicar para mi concurso" dijo Amber poniéndose de pie para ir a practicar con Ash.

"¿Y ya pensaste a cuales Pokémon vas a usar?" pregunto el azabache ante las palabras de su prima.

"Pues lo estuve pensando y creo que usare a Pikachu para la primera ronda y a Igglybuff para la segunda" respondió Amber después de haberlo meditado un poco "¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?" la pregunta de la joven iba dirigida a sus seis Pokémon, los cueles respondieron afirmativamente.

"Bien entonces con mayor razón hay que practicar para la ronda de batalla" decidió el azabache ya pues aun cuando sabia de lo que Amber y sus Pokémon eran capaces no había que dejar de lado que el pequeño Pokémon rosa nunca había estado en un Concurso Pokémon en su anterior tiempo "Y hablando de batallas, aprovechare y hablare con el Profesor Oak para intercambiar algunos Pokémon" dirigiendo una mirada al Pokémon amarillo en su hombro agrego "Y ya tengo en mente a dos de ellos"

"Es una gran idea, yo hare lo mismo" dijo Amber "Es más, yo también tengo a alguien en mente" agrego mientras veía a la minina rosa y a la joven peli naranja con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Una vez fuera de las instalaciones del Centro Pokémon ambos jóvenes se prepararon para su batalla de entrenamiento, Ash y Amber ya se encontraban en uno de los campos de práctica del Centro Pokémon mientras Misty, Skitty y Pikachu observaban muy de cerca. Ambos jóvenes habían decidido llamar al Profesor Oak por separado para ver a cuales Pokémon iban a intercambiar, según ellos porque tenían una sorpresa para el otro. Por esa razón ninguno de los presentes sabía cuál sería el Pokémon seleccionado para el entrenamiento.

"¡Nidoran yo te elijo!" el primero en hacer su movimiento fue el azabache, mostrando a todos a su más reciente Pokémon "Esta es la razón por la que Pikachu y yo nos distrajimos cuando fuimos a buscar agua" comento mientras veía como su nuevo Pokémon daba una mirada fiera a Amber.

"No hay duda que tu y yo nos parecemos Ash" el comentario de Amber intrigo al azabache pero antes de que este pudiera preguntar algo la peli café hizo su elección "¡Nidoran a los reflectores!"

Del lado de Amber se materializo el pequeño roedor Tipo Veneno pero al contrario que el de Ash este era un poco más chico y de color azul, además de que el cuerno de su cabeza era más pequeño. No había duda que ese Nidoran era la contraparte del Pokémon del azabache.

"¿Nidoran?" aun después de verlo Ash no podía creerlo del todo "¿Pero cómo?" no necesito decir más, era obvio que se refería a la razón de porque Amber tenía a ese Pokémon con ella.

"Veras…"

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Mientras Misty ponía la mesa, Amber estaba preparando la comida cuando de pronto un pequeño roedor azul salto frente a ellas. El pequeño Pokémon había sido atraído por el delicioso aroma de la comida de Amber._

" _¿Y eso?" pregunto Misty ante el extraño Pokémon frente a ella._

" _Es un Nidoran y a juzgar por el color diría que es mujer" respondió Amber mientras se acercaba a su amiga y al Pokémon azul, ya con su Pokédex en mano._

" _ **Nidoran hembra, tipo veneno. Es muy poderosa en sus ataques, pero sus espinas son más pequeñas que las de él macho"**_

" _Pues si es un Pokémon Tipo Veneno lo mejor es no acercarnos" con cuidado Misty empezó a retroceder pero Amber al contrario comenzó a avanzar hacia el Pokémon en cuestión._

" _Que linda, quiero atraparla" mientras se acercaba el roedor azul, Amber noto como esta daba leves miradas hacia donde estaba la comida "¿Tienes hambre?" la pregunta de la joven llamo la atención de la Nidoran y sin esperar respuesta Amber se dirigió hacia la olla con sopa y sirvió un poco en unos de los tazones para Pokémon "Aquí tienes, buen provecho" con cuidado la joven peli café deposito el tazón frente a Nidoran._

 _Sin perder tiempo Nidoran comenzó a devorar el contenido del tazón, se podía notar que la pequeña Pokémon azul se encontraba muy hambrienta. Esto era visto por las dos muchachas en cuestión, aunque Misty estaba más atenta a las acciones de su compañera de viaje._

" _Si que tenias hambre" con cuidado de no asustarla, Amber se arrodillo frente la roedor azul y acaricio levemente su cabeza "Dime Nidoran, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?" ante esa pregunta la Pokémon Veneno dejo de comer y le prestó toda su atención a la joven frente a ella "Si vienes con nosotros podrás comer deliciosa comida siempre que quieras" Misty esperaba atenta la decisión de la pequeña Nidoran mientras Amber solo le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de confianza "¿Qué dices?"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"Así que al final decidió venir contigo" dijo Ash ante la notable presencia de la pequeña Pokémon azul "Me alegro"

"Yo también me alegro por ti" dijo Amber mientras veía al Pokémon rosa.

"Gracias, aunque yo atrape a mi Nidoran de un modo diferente al tuyo" comento el azabache al recordar la pelea que tuvo con el Pokémon Veneno "Pero como mi equipo ya estaba completo Nidoran fue enviado con el Profesor Oak, supongo que a ti te paso lo mismo"

"Si"

"Bien basta de charla, es momento de la batalla" con decisión Ash fijo su vista en sus oponentes "Ahora veremos quien tiene el mejor Nidoran"

"Me parece bien" Amber se encontraba divertida por como habían resultado las cosas "Las damas primero ¡Nidoran Cabezazo!"

"¡Nidoran esquívalo y usa Ataque de Cuerno!"

Ambos jóvenes esperaron a que sus Pokémon siguieran sus indicaciones pero para sorpresa de todos nada de eso paso. En su lugar ambos Nidoran seguían uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, parecían estar embelesados uno con el otro.

"¿Nidoran?" Ash y Amber se empezaron a preocupar por la falta de respuesta de sus Pokémon.

Aun sin prestarles atención a sus entrenadores, ambos Pokémon Veneno se fueron acercando uno al otro y una vez lo suficientemente cerca comenzaron una pequeña conversación. La conversación de los dos Pokémon dio lugar a un acercamiento mas intimo y cariñoso entre ellos, tal parecía que lo menos que querían esos dos Nidoran era pelear.

"Creo que es muy obvio lo que está pasando aquí" dijo Misty sin dejar de ver el comportamiento de ambos Pokémon Veneno.

"Si, pienso que en estas circunstancias una batalla entre ellos dos será imposible" agrego Amber al entender lo que pasaba con ambos Nidoran.

"¿A que se refieren?" como siempre Ash era el único que no entendía la situación frente él, aunque era muy obvia.

"No puedo creer que no te des cuenta" dijo Misty con algo de pena por la falta de atención del azabache para ese tipo de cosas "Ellos están enamorados" declaro la peli naranja al fin.

"Si, tal parece que fue amor a primera vista" comento Amber ante el hecho de que era la primera vez que ambos Nidoran se veían "Yo creo que están hechos el uno para el otro" agrego mientras veía lo cariñosos que eran ambos Pokémon.

"Así que amor" en eso la imagen de cierta castaña amiga suya vino a la mente del azabache, aunque fue un muy breve momento "Entonces creo que no habrá batalla"

"Entre ello creo que sería imposible" concordó Amber "Mejor dejemos que se conozcan mejor y mientras nosotros seguimos nuestra practica con otros de nuestros Pokémon"

"Si creo que será lo mejor" concordó Ash con algo de resignación, en vista de que parecía que ambos Pokémon Veneno no tenían prisa por separarse y mucho menos por pelear.

Después de dejar a ambos Pokémon Veneno, para que siguieran conociéndose mejor, cerca de Misty y sus dos Pokémon iniciales, Ash y Amber volvieron a acomodarse en el campo de batalla para reanudar su práctica, la cual ni siguiera había empezado. Ahora del lado de Ash se encontraba la salamandra de fuego Charmander y del de Amber la pequeña volita rosa Igglybuff.

"Adelante Amber, danos tu mejor ataque" alentó el azabache confiado, al igual que su Pokémon.

"Como quieras ¡Igglybuff Canto!"

XXX

En los días siguientes, antes del concurso, Amber se dedico a practicar con Pikachu e Igglybuff principalmente pero sin dejar de entrenar a sus demás Pokémon. Ash, aparte de ayudar a Amber con su entrenamiento, también se dedicaba a entrenar a sus Pokémon para su futura Batalla de Gimnasio. Durante su estadía en Valle Fennel, ambos entrenadores, aprovecharon para intercambiar a sus Pokémon y poderlos entrenar a todos adecuadamente, como habían prometido al Profesor Oak, lo que le dio tiempo a Misty de poder conocerlos a todos. La joven entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua quedo muy sorprendida al descubrir que el azabache tenía en su equipo a un Pokémon Brillante como Growlithe y a otro de diferente color como Caterpie Rosa, aunque esta última seguía dándole miedo, además de que la peli café poseía a un Pokémon tan raro como Dratini. Como resultado de todo ese entrenamiento, tanto el Caterpie de Amber como el Caterpie Rosa de Ash habían evolucionado a Metapod, además el Weedle de Ash ahora era un Kakuna.

Sin darse cuenta los días pasaron y ahora se encontraban a un día del tan afamado Concurso Pokémon de Amber, por lo que en esos momentos Amber y Ash se encontraban teniendo una última práctica.

"¡Igglybuff usa Golpe!"

"¡Metapod Coraza!"

"Iggly" haciendo brillar de color blanco una de sus manos, la pequeña bola rosa se lanzo contra el Pokémon Insecto.

"Meta" al mismo tiempo Metapod brillo momentáneamente, para indicar que el movimiento había sido efectuado, aumentando así su defensa. La mano de Igglybuff choco contra la fuerte coraza de Metapod y lo empujo hacia atrás.

"Valla, sin duda son muy buenos entrenadores considerando el poco tiempo que llevan" comento Misty muy impresionada, toda la práctica de los jóvenes era vista por la peli naranja en compañía de Pikachu y Skitty.

"¡Metapod Embestida!" Metapod dio un salto y con gran fuerza embistió al pequeño Pokémon rosa, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para que Igglybuff retrocediera y Metapod tuviera el empuje suficiente para volver frente a su entrenador.

En ese momento una resplandeciente luz blanca cubrió por completo el cuerpo del Pokémon coraza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, de un momento a otro la silueta de Metapod fue cambiando drásticamente. Una vez que la luz se desvaneció se pudo apreciar mejor la nueva figura del Pokémon Insecto. El pequeño cuerpo morado, las largas antenas negras, los grandes ojos rojos, las pequeñas extremidades azules y las grandes y hermosas alas blancas con detalles negros.

"Free freeee" la mariposa azul emprendió vuelo y empezó a volar alrededor de su entrenador y sus amigos.

"Butterfree" murmuro Ash lleno de orgullo _"Volviste a cumplir tu sueño"_

"Es hermoso" comento Misty viendo al Pokémon volar por los aires.

"Pika"

"Nya"

Ambos Pokémon iniciales estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de la joven peli naranja. Mientras esto pasaba, Amber saco su Pokédex.

" **Butterfree, el Pokémon mariposa. Butterfree es la forma evolucionada de Metapod. Las escamas que cubren sus alas le permiten entrar al agua"**

"Bien Amber parece que la batalla se acaba de poner más interesante" comento el azabache ante la reciente evolución de su Pokémon.

"Mmmm" Amber meditaba un poco las cosas mientras veía detenidamente a su Pokémon en batalla "Tiempo" formando una T con sus manos, la joven paro toda posible continuación del enfrentamiento "Quisiera hacer algo antes de seguir con la batalla"

"¿Eh?" las palabras de la peli café intrigaron un poco a todos los presentes pero más al azabache.

XXX

El tan ansiado Concurso Pokémon de Valle Fennel por fin había llegado y nadie estaba más ansioso que Amber después de todo ese día seria su debut como Coordinadora Pokémon, nuevamente. Después de practicar tanto ella y sus Pokémon estaban listos para ganar ese concurso.

"¡Damas y caballeros el Concurso Pokémon de la Región Kanto y el orgullo de Valle Fennel está por comenzar!" fue el anuncio de la presentadora, una mujer que Ash y Amber ya habían tenido la suerte de conocer muy bien en su anterior tiempo.

En esos momentos Ash y Misty se encontraban en los camerinos acompañando a Amber y tratando de brindarle algunas palabras de ánimo, lo mismo que hacia Pikachu con Skitty. Desde la pantalla del camerino los jóvenes podían ver el inicio del concurso. Al contrario de lo que el azabache y su Pokémon creían, Amber y Skitty no se veían nada nerviosas.

"¿Estás bien Amber?" pregunto el azabache por si las dudas.

"Claro que está bien, no ves lo calmada que se encuentra" en vez de Amber fue Misty quien contesto, extrañada porque el azabache hiciera esa pregunta viendo lo tranquila que estaba la peli café.

"A decir verdad si me encuentro muy nerviosa" confeso la joven, sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes _"No importa cuántas veces suba a un escenario siempre me encuentro así antes de empezar"_ esos pensamientos la joven decidió guardarlos para ella, por el momento "Pero sé que si dejo que eso me altere podría desconcertar también a mis Pokémon, ya que ellos sienten lo mismo que yo"

"Bien dicho" Ash estaba feliz de la forma de ser de su prima, ahora más que nunca entendía porque había llegado tan lejos desde el inicio.

"Es un modo muy maduro de pensar el que tienes" la elogio Misty, a lo que la joven solo le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

"Bien será mejor que vallamos a nuestros asientos, buena suerte" ante las palabras de su entrenador, Pikachu y Skitty se despidieron de Amber y subieron cada uno a un hombro del azabache.

"Gracias" Ash y Misty caminaban rumbo a la salida para dejar a Amber sola, para que así pudiera reflexionar un poco "Bien llego la hora" las palabras ahora eran dirigidas a las Pokébolas en su mano "Mostrémosles a todos porque razón ganamos el Gran Festival antes y lo volveremos a hacer ahora"

XXX

Uno a uno los coordinadores y sus Pokémon fueron pasando al gran escenario, siendo juzgados por los tres jueces, el señor Sukizo, el señor Contesta y la Enfermera Joy de Valle Fennel, siendo esta ultima la más emocionada por ver a los jóvenes entrenadores. Desde sus asientos en las gradas Ash y Misty, junto con Pikachu y Skitty, veían cada una de las presentaciones que se estaban realizando. Misty era la más sorprendida, al ser esta la primera vez que veía tal espectáculo. En cuanto sus tres acompañantes, ellos ya habían presenciado muchas presentaciones iguales en su anterior tiempo pero aun así les emocionaba ver tal competencia.

"Es sorprendente" comento la peli naranja sin dejar de maravillarse con cada una de las presentaciones que veía.

"Lo más importante en estos concursos en la presentación del Pokémon" comento el azabache mirando atentamente el escenario "La primera impresión es muy importante ya que en base al primer movimiento los jueces forman su opinión. También tienen en cuenta el grado de desarrollo del Pokémon así como su nivel de cooperación con su entrenador" después de tanto tiempo viajando con dos coordinadoras y viviendo con una era lógico que Ash tuviera una clara perspectiva de lo que eran los Concursos Pokémon.

"Valla, no tenía idea que supieras tanto de estas cosas" Misty estaba sorprendida ente el gran conocimiento que poseía el azabache.

"Amber investiga a fondo todo lo que hace, yo solo la escucho" ante las palabras de su amiga, Ash se puso algo nervioso.

"Pues aun así es increíble todo lo que sabes" declaro Misty.

"Gracias" a pesar de pasar ese breve susto Ash aun tenía algo de nervios por lo que dio un gran suspiro de alivio cuando finalizo aquella conversación.

Toda conversación entre los dos amigos termino cuando la presentadora anuncio a la siguiente concursante, que era nada más y nada menos que Amber. La joven en cuestión entro con una radiante sonrisa al escenario y tras un breve momento de silencio comenzó con su presentación.

"¡Pikachu a los reflectores!" aun en el aire la Pokébola del roedor eléctrico se abrió y de esta no tardo en salir Pikachu.

"¡Pikachu!" el Pokémon Eléctrico en cuestión dio unas volteretas en el aire, nada más salir, antes de aterrizar en el centro del escenario.

"¡Pikachu Velocidad!"

"¡Pika!" con un movimiento de su cola Pikachu lanzo varias estrellas amarillas por todo el escenario, llamando completamente la atención de los jueces y del público.

"¡Ahora!" lo siguiente sorprendió a más de uno en el publico, utilizando su Atactrueno el roedor eléctrico se cubrió de una centelleante electricidad al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a girar en el suelo creando un muro de rayos amarillos. Las estrellas interceptaron con los rayos en el aire y dando así la apariencia de unas hermosas estrellas luminosas "¡Y para finalizar Poder Oculto!" entre sus manos el Pokémon Eléctrico genero tres esferas de color verde y las lanzo contras las resplandecientes estrellas amarillas, el choque de ambos ocasiono unos pequeños fuegos artificiales.

Todos en el público veían maravillados como el Pokémon de Amber realizaba su presentación y una vez que esta termino los jueces no tuvieron ningún problema en darle a la joven su calificación. Amber había logrado una calificación perfecta. Después de Amber siguieron unos cuantos coordinadores mas hasta llegar a la última presentación de la primera ronda. El ultimo competidor resulto ser una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza que llevaba puesta una blusa y zapatos de color negro con una larga falda y antifaz de color rojo, además iba acompañada de sus dos asistentes, uno alto y el otro muy bajo. La coordinadora en cuestión se llamaba Jesica.

"¡Ekans ve!" rápidamente Jesica arrojo la Pokébola de su Pokémon al aire.

"¡Ekanssss!" de la Pokébola de la pelirroja no tardo en aparecer la serpiente de cascabel morada.

"¡Ahora Ekans usa Cola Acua!" ordeno confiadamente su entrenadora.

"¿Ekansss?" la orden de su entrenadora tomo por sorpresa al Pokémon Veneno, el cual aparentemente no sabía ese ataque.

"¡Vamos usa Cola Acua!" volvió a ordenar Jesica, empezando a desesperarse por la falta de cooperación de su Pokémon. Ante la insistencia de su entrenadora, la serpiente morada únicamente movió su cabeza en señal de negación "¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Muy bien entonces usa Bomba Semilla!" ante la nueva orden Ekans solo hizo lo mismo.

La misma rutina se repitió durante unos minutos, la entrenadora le ordenaba un movimiento a su Pokémon y este en vez de realizarlo le informaba que no lo conocía. Esto hizo que el público se empezara a impacientar y que los jueces sintieran algo de pena por la entrenadora. Ante el claro descontento de la gente, y por sugerencia de sus dos asistentes, Jesica ordeno uno de los pocos movimientos que sabía su Pokémon.

"¡Ekans Piquete Venenoso!" inmediatamente el Pokémon Veneno realizo la petición de su entrenadora y comenzó a lanzar las agujas de color morado de su boca.

Lamentablemente Ekans no realizo el movimiento de modo en que se pudiera lucir sino que lo hizo con el propósito de atacar a alguien y ese alguien fue su entrenadora, la cual cayo inconsciente en el suelo luego de recibir el golpe directo del ataque venenoso. En seguida su Pokémon y sus asistentes salieron corriendo con la pelirroja en brazos. Era más que obvio decir que esa presentación no obtuvo ningún punto.

"¿Como alguien puede ser tan malo?" se cuestionaba el azabache con algo de pena por la mujer pelirroja, por lo que recordaba él jamás había visto una presentación tan mala.

"Hasta siento algo de pena por ella" comento Misty.

Pikachu simplemente asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con las palabras de los dos entrenadores, Skitty por su parte había ignorado todo lo relacionado con la última concursante después de que su primera orden no había sido efectuada. Después del lamentable espectáculo, Lilian anuncio a los ocho competidores que pasarían a la segunda ronda, siendo la primera cierta peli café.

"¡Qué bien Amber paso!" festejo el azabache lleno de emoción y orgullo "Aunque era de esperarse de ella" agrego con mayor calma, después de razonarlo un poco.

"Por supuesto que era de esperarse, a entrenado muy duro para esto y su trabajo dio frutos" comento Misty ante el hecho de que la joven hubiera obtenido la calificación perfecta "Hasta podría ganar"

"No podría, va a ganar" corrigió Ash, lo cual apoyaron los dos Pokémon sentados frente a él.

"Tienes razón"

XXX

"¡Tiempo! ¡El combate a terminado y el ganador es... Amber!" declaro Lilian una vez ver el resultado final del marcador.

Como había predicho Ash, Amber no tuvo problemas en llegar hasta la final y de ahí ganarle fácilmente a su oponente. Después de todo ninguno de los competidores tenía tanta experiencia como ella, en momentos como ese era de gran ayuda para Ash y para Amber conservar sus recuerdos.

"¡Lo hicimos Igglybuff!" exclamo feliz la joven mientras habría sus brazos para que la pequeña esfera rosa saltara a ellos "Gracias por su duro trabajo" felicito Amber a sus Pokémon al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir a su Pikachu de su Pokébola, manteniendo a Igglybuff aun en sus brazos.

De pronto un denso humo salió de la nada, cubriendo todo el escenario y las personas en el. De entre el humo se empezaron a escuchar unas voces, ya bien conocidas por los tres entrenadores.

"Prepárense para los problemas mientras felicitamos"

"Y más vale que temas mientras coordinamos"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡Meowth así es!"

"¡Equipo Rocket!" exclamo Ash sorprendido por la presencia del trió de maleantes.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" pregunto Misty ante el hecho de que esos tres estuvieran ahí.

"En un Concurso Pokémon hay Pokémon muy hábiles" comenzó a explicar la pelirroja.

"Y como no nos gusta la idea de criarlos" continuo el peli azul.

"Decidimos robar a los mejores" finalizo el felino parlante.

Los tres canallas mantenían unas sonrisas muy confiadas en sus rostros y como prueba de sus palabras ambos ladrones sostenían cada uno una red, con uno de los Pokémon de Amber atrapados dentro.

"No voy a permitir que se lleven a mis Pokémon" era de más decir que Amber estaba verdaderamente furiosa pues no solo esos sinvergüenzas habían interrumpido un evento muy importante para ella sino que también se atrevían a robar a dos de sus Pokémon.

"Eso ya lo veremos" sacando una Pokébola Jessie la lanzo al aire "¡Ekans encárgate de ella!" nada más salir de su Pokébola la serpiente morada se lanzo directo hacia la joven peli café.

"Eso si que no ¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro!" ordeno Ash que justo en esos momentos estaba llegando con Misty al escenario. Antes de que Ekans llegara a Amber, Pikachu hizo brillar su cola y con ella golpeo fuertemente al Pokémon Veneno para mandarlo al suelo.

"¡Skitty usa Ayuda y rompe esas redes!" generando una pequeña esfera de color blanco brillante en una de sus patas delanteras la minina la alzo en el aire, apuntando con ella a los tres ladrones. De la esfera de Skitty salió una lluvia de intensas brasas.

"¡Ah!" las brasas quemaron rápidamente las redes mientras el Equipo Rocket trataba de evitar recibir un golpe directo del movimiento de Skitty.

"No es justo, los robamos limpiamente" se quejo Meowth ante la clara oposición de los jóvenes de dejarlos robar a sus Pokémon.

"Ahora verán" la expresión de Amber se torno mas enojada, al igual que la de sus Pokémon, esto asusto un poco a Ash, Pikachu e inclusive a Misty "¡Pikachu! ¡Igglybuff! ¡Atactrueno!"

El rostro de los ladrones adquirió un tono azul mientras Pikachu e Igglybuff se cubría de una capa de centellante electricidad amarilla y lanzaban un poderoso rayo, cada uno, contra ellos. A mitad de camino ambos rayos se fusionaron creando uno más grande y poderoso, el impacto del ataque eléctrico mando al Equipo Rocket a volar por los aires.

"Bien hecho" felicito Amber a sus Pokémon mientras que en su rostro volvía a aparecer su tan característica sonrisa.

"¡Pika!" exclamo el Pikachu de Amber con entusiasmo.

"Iggly" dijo con tranquilidad la bola rosa antes de cambiar su expresión por una desconcertada "¿Igg?" sin previo aviso Igglybuff comenzó a brillar.

"¡Igglybuff!" Amber, Ash, Misty, los Pokémon presentes, el público, los jueces, todos veían atentos como el Pokémon rosa iba aumentando su tamaño.

Era más que obvio que Igglybuff estaba evolucionando. Cuando el brillo ceso, frente a Amber se encontraba su nuevo pokémon. A pesar de ya conocerla desde hace tiempo, la peli café decidió revisar los datos de su Pokémon recién evolucionado.

" **Jigglypuff, un Pokémon globo. Tiene ojos grandes y amigables y canta una canción muy placentera** **"**

El Pokémon globo tenia gran parecido a su forma preevolucionada, aun conservando su cuerpo redondo y su color rosa además de sus pequeñas extremidades. De lo poco que había cambiado era que ahora era más grande, tenía unos enormes ojos de color azul claro y unas orejas puntiagudas, además de una mota de cabello en su cabeza.

"Jigglypuff" el Pokémon redondo se sentía muy feliz por haber evolucionado y más aun por ser el centro de atención en esos momentos.

"Bienvenida Jigglypuff" dijo Amber tomando a su Pokémon en brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo _"Sin duda este dia no pudo ser mejo"_

* * *

 **Aqui esta el capitulo 2 espero que les guste. Perdón por subirlo tan tarde a decir verdad ya lo tenia desde el lunes pero como acabo de regresar a clases y el horario esta un poco pesado no había tenido tiempo.**

 **Mas adelante voy a subir capítulos de mis otras historias. Ni crean que voy a dejar de escribir tal vez me tarde pero tengan por seguro que voy a terminar todo lo que empiece porque yo también se lo que se siente cuando dejan incompleta una historia que te gusta, ademas ahora mas que nunca me siento inspirada después de todo ¡ASH LLEGO A LA FINAL POR PRIMERA VEZ! espero con ansias ver el desenlace. Si gana no hay duda que sera grandioso pero si no igual ya me siento satisfecha con esta serie.**

 **Por ultimo quiero que sepan que si tomo en cuenta sus opiniones sobre que Pokémon deben atrapar en esta historia así que por favor sigan sugiriendo, inclusive de las otras regiones. TaichiKudo534 gracias por tus sugerencias créeme que algunos me llamaron la atención y voy a tomarlos en cuenta. Aquí esta el primero. Otros quiero esperar un poco debido a que aparecieron nuevas formas para la región Alola, no se si los han visto pero a mi me encantaron las nuevas formas de Vulpix y Ninetales.**

 **En fin gracias por su apoyo y por favor sigan leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡La Medalla y el Criador! ¡Monte Luna y sus Leyendas!**

Nuestros jóvenes héroes por fin habían llegado a Ciudad Plateada para la batalla de Ash, pero también con el objetivo de volverse a encontrar con cierto buen amigo suyo. Habían tardado un poco más que la primera vez que el azabache había estado ahí, más que nada por su breve desvío a Valle Fennel, pero aun así el viaje había sido muy productivo. En el camino ambos jóvenes no habían parado de entrenar, preparándose para sus futuros retos.

"¡Ciudad Plateada!" exclamo la peli naranja muy feliz de volver a la civilización. Los tres jóvenes y los dos Pokémon se encontraban admirando la vista de la gran ciudad desde sobre unas rocas.

"Ciudad Plateada es gris, el color de la roca. Esta ciudad siempre ha sido famosa por sus rocas" sentado bajo sus pies se encontraba un hombre, un tanto sospechoso, tenía una espesa barba y un gorro de montañés de color rojo.

"¿Quién es él?" pregunto Amber ante la presencia del desconocido.

"Nunca lo había visto" respondió Misty.

Mientras tanto Ash y Pikachu se mantenían al margen de la conversación, después de todo ellos ya sabían quién era aquel hombre. El padre de su gran amigo y anterior Líder de Gimnasio, quien los ayudo la vez pasada a conseguir la medalla.

"Mi nombre es Flint" respondió el hombre a la pregunta de la joven para después dirigirse al azabache "Y tu estas parado sobre mi mercancía jovencito" dijo haciendo referencia al hecho de que Ash se encontraba parado enzima de una gran roca.

"Ah, perdón" se disculpo el azabache, bajándose de la roca _"Me había olvidado de esto"_

"¿Quiere decir que usted vende rocas?" pregunto Amber ante las palabras del extraño hombre.

"Son recuerdos de Ciudad Plateada, llévense unas" respondió Flint.

"No, muchas gracias" rechazo Amber amablemente "No venimos por recuerdos"

"Vengo por una Batalla de Gimnasio" agrego Ash para luego dirigir su vista a su cansado compañero "Pero antes debería llevar a Pikachu al Centro Pokémon"

"Si gustan seguirme, les enseñare el camino" dijo Flint mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar.

Una vez en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada, Flint dejo solos a los jóvenes. Ash, Misty y Amber se encontraban esperando en el salón mientras la Enfermera Joy revitalizaba a sus Pokémon. Entre tanto cierto cartel llamo la atención del azabache, pues fue el mismo con lo que todo empezó para él.

"El Campeonato Regional de la Liga Pokémon" murmuro el azabache sin despegar su vista del póster "Ese es mi objetivo"

"Para competir en el campeonato regional necesitas tener victorias de gimnasio en diferentes ciudades y conseguir las medallas para probarlo" le recordó Amber la cual miraba atenta el póster en la pared.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" pregunto Misty con un tono de burla.

"Solo observa, el primer gimnasio será el de Ciudad Plateada" declaro Ash con decisión.

"¿Así que piensas desafiar a Brock, el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada?" pregunto Flint que en esos momento se encontraba llegando.

"Así es" la mirada que le dio el azabache al hombre mayor no fue una de soberbia sino de alguien que en verdad tenía confianza en uno mismo y en sus Pokémon y que estaba decidido a superar cualquier reto, esto dejo a Flint sin palabras.

XXX

"Ágamos un trato Ash, si me lo pides por favor, yo te ayudare" dijo Misty con superioridad.

En esos momentos el azabache y la peli naranja se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante del Centro Pokémon mientras esperaban a que la Enfermera Joy terminara de curar a sus Pokémon y a los de su otra compañera. Amber se había quedado con Flint en la recepción, según ella, porque quería pedirle información al hombre sobre cierto evento que se llevaría a cabo pronto.

"No creo que eso sea bueno. El debe pelear sus batallas por si mismo Misty, usando a los Pokémon que el mimo entreno, si no, no tendría sentido" comento Amber, que en esos momentos iba llegando.

"Bueno supongo que tienes razón pero él nunca podrá vencer a Brock solo" se justifico la peli naranja.

"No deberías dudar de él, puede que te sorprenda" esas últimas palabras la joven las dijo con una sonrisa algo sospechosa.

"Mejor cambiemos de tema" sugirió el azabache que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen "¿Qué era eso que querías preguntarle a Flint?"

"Sucede que en Ciudad Plateada también se realiza un Concurso Pokémon y quería saber cuándo sería la fecha" respondió Amber _"Este fue el primer concurso en el que participe mi primera vez como coordinadora y significa mucho para mi volverlo a ganar"_

"Eso no la sabia" comento el azabache ante el hecho de que Ciudad Plateada tuviera su propio Concurso Pokémon "¿Y cuándo es?"

"Hoy mismo, ya me escribí. Perdón pero me temo que no podre ir a apoyarte en tu primera Batalla de Gimnasio" juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa Amber las puso frente a ella.

"No te preocupes lo entiendo, lo primero es que cumplas tu sueño" dijo Ash "Además aun tengo a Misty para darme ánimos"

"Me alegro" dijo más calmada la pali café pero fue entonces que recordó algo mas "Ahora que lo pienso, Ash ya te inscribiste para la liga ¿verdad? Recuerda que si no lo haces no podrás participar"

Toda la calma y tranquilidad del joven desapareció con aquellas palabras.

"¡Se me había olvidado!" exclamo al mismo tiempo que se levanta de su asiento y corría hacia la recepción.

XXX

Después de que la Enfermera Joy les entrego sus Pokémon, ahora ya recuperados, a los tres jóvenes. Amber y Skitty partieron hacia su concurso, no sin antes desearle suerte al azabache y a su Pokémon en su batalla mismo que ellos hicieron con la joven respecto a su concurso, mientras Ash, Pikachu y Misty se dirigían al Gimnasio Pokémon. Ahora Ash y Pikachu se encontraban frente al imponente lugar mientras Misty estaba unos pasos detrás.

"El Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, bien entremos" con decisión el azabache se encamino hacia la gran puerta de hierro, seguido de Pikachu y Misty "Hola" llamo una vez dentro.

"¿Quién está ahí?" pregunto una voz desde las sombras antes de que una luz iluminara un punto del lugar, en donde se encontraba un joven moreno sentado.

"Tú debes se Brock, yo soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta y he venido a desafiarte" respondió el joven.

"¿Es tu primer duelo de gimnasio?" le pregunto el moreno pero antes de que el azabache pudiera contestar agrego "Estos encuentros son diferentes a otras batallas, este duelo es con una autorización de la Liga Pokémon así que hay reglas especiales"

"Lo sé" respondió Ash, conociendo bastante bien las reglas de esos encuentros.

"Bien usaremos dos Pokémon cada uno" aviso el moreno.

"Si" respondió Ash mientras el moreno se dedicaba a examinar al roedor eléctrico con la vista.

"¿Desde cuándo has tenido a ese Pokémon?" de la nada Brock hizo aquella pregunta al azabache.

"Poco mas de dos semanas, Pikachu fue mi primer Pokémon de hecho" fue la respuesta inmediata de Ash el cual trataba de seguir el curso de la historia, al menos por el momento.

"Interesante" esa palabra intrigo al azabache "Tu Pikachu parece muy bien criado para el poco tiempo que tiene contigo" comento el moreno fríamente, con sus dotes de criador.

"Gracias" respondió Ash un tanto desconcertado por el cumplido, siendo la vez pasada todo lo contrario.

"Pero aun así no podrás ganar" con esas últimas palabras el moreno chasqueo los dedos y de un momento a otro un campo de rocas se desplegó en medio de ambos entrenadores.

"Eso ya lo veremos" esta vez el azabache se había mantenido a una distancia prudente para evitar ser aplastado _"Que bueno que recordé no acercarme tanto"_ Ash veía aliviado como el campo terminaba de unirse.

Quien sabe en qué momento Misty había subido a la parte superior del gimnasio pero ahora la peli naranja se encontraba viendo todo desde arriba en las gradas, aunque no estuvo sola mucho tiempo. De un momento a otro la joven fue rodeada por los hermanos pequeños del moreno, los cuales también se encontraban atentos en la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

"Que comience el duelo" dijo Brock mientras colocaba una de sus Pokébolas frente a él "Yo empezare con ¡Geodude ve!" arrojando su Pokébola al campo, Brock reveló a su primer Pokémon.

"Geodude"

" _¿Geodude? ¿No comenzara con Onix esta vez?"_ tan pronto como apareció el Pokémon roca en el campo, Ash saco su Pokédex para analizar los datos del Pokémon de Roca.

" **Geodude, el Pokémon roca. Geodude tiene un increíble poder defensivo que lo hace distualmente resistente a cualquier ataque físico"**

"¡Pidgeotto yo te elijo!" dijo el azabache después de voltear su gorra hacia atrás. El nombrado Pokémon no tardo en hacer su aparición en el campo.

"Mala estrategia, ¿no sabes que los Pokémon Volador son débiles contra los Tipo Roca?" dijo Brock algo desconcertado ante el aparente error de juicio del azabache.

"El tipo no es lo único que importa sino también como los entrenas" fue lo único que respondió el azabache "¡Pidgeotto Danza de Pluma!" ordeno Ash, sorprendiendo al moreno con ese movimiento.

"¡Pidgeooo!" de un momento a otro el Pokémon ave tomo altitud y mientras agitaba sus alas dejo caer una lluvia de plumas blancas sobre el Pokémon roca, haciéndolo brillar de color turquesa al momento de entrar en contacto con él, bajando así su ataque.

"Nada mal, bajaste el ataque de Geodude para que tu Pokémon no saliera muy lastimado pero eso no te servirá de nada ¡Geodude Tormenta de Arena!" arrastrando una gran cantidad de arena alrededor suyo el Pokémon de Roca envuelve a Pidgeotto con ella, dejándolo atrapado dentro de un gran tornado de arena.

"¡Ciclón ahora!" usando el impulso del tornado de arena, Pidgeotto comienza a girar dentro del remolino y genera así un potente ciclón. La fuerza del ciclón termino por deshacer el tornado de Geodude antes de desaparecer "¡Pidgeotto usa Ataque Celestial!"

"¡Megapuño!"

Haciendo brillar uno de sus brazos de un resplandeciente blanco, Geodude se lanzo contra el Pokémon Volador para golpearlo con su puño. Al mismo tiempo Pidgeotto se cubría de un hermoso y resplandeciente manto de color dorado y descendía en picada hacia el Pokémon roca. En el último momento Ash sorprendió a todos con una nueva orden, la cual iba ligada a la anterior.

"¡Ataque de Ala!" aun cubierto con el hermoso resplandor dorado, el Pokémon ave hizo resplandecer sus alas mientras seguía su camino en picada.

De un momento a otro, el puño del Pokémon roca colisiono contra una de las alas del Pokémon ave. Todo indicaba que la fuerza de ambos Pokémon estaba pareja, algo raro considerando sus tipos. Gracias a la fuerza extra dada por su primer movimiento, y al hecho de que la fuerza de ataque del Pokémon de Roca había disminuido, Pidgeotto logro superar a Geodude e impactar su ala contra él. El golpe fue crítico para el Pokémon del criador, en esos momentos Líder de Gimnasio, Geodude había quedado fuera de combate. El resultado dejo tanto a Brock como a los espectadores muy sorprendidos.

"¡Regresa Geodude!" el rayo rojo de la Pokébola absorbió al Pokémon roca para un descanso "Parece que lo has entrenado bien" felicito el moreno "Pero aun así no es contendiente para Onix ¡Onix ve!" intercambiando la Pokébola de su mano por otra de su cinturón Brock llamo a su siguiente Pokémon.

"¡Oooooooo!" en el campo no tardo en aparecer el gran Pokémon de Roca y primer Pokémon del moreno.

" **Onix, el Pokémon serpiente roca. Hace túneles en la tierra que se sacuden cuando emite su poderoso rugido, y viaja a través de la tierra a 80 km/h"**

"Onix" esa fue la información que dio la Pokédex de Ash cuando reviso los datos del gran Pokémon serpiente _"Hace mucho que no lo veía como un Onix"_ el azabache recordaba claramente que el Pokémon de su amigo había evolucionado tiempo atrás, gracias a uno de los tantos hermanos del moreno, y también recordaba el duro contrincante que fue la ultima vez que lo vio combatir "Bien ¡Pidgeotto Danza Pluma!" preparándose para realizar la orden de su entrenador el Pokémon pájaro empezó a tomar altitud.

"Esta vez no ¡Onix Lanzarrocas!" mientras Pidgeotto tomaba vuelo, con su cola la serpiente de roca dio un gran golpe al suelo rocoso. Del suelo salen disparadas una gran cantidad de rocas hacia el cielo, evitando que el Pokémon Volador pueda realizar el ataque.

"¡Pidgeotto cuidado!" Pidgeotto tuvo que parar su movimiento, a causa de la gran cantidad de rocas que volaban hacia él, y comenzar a esquivar el ataque del Pokémon Roca.

"Ahora ¡Usa Golpe de Cola!" con su cola Onix golpeo fuertemente al Pokémon pájaro, el cual se encontraba muy ocupado tratando de evitar todas las rocas que caían sobre él. El fuerte golpe mando a Pidgeotto contra el suelo, creando un gran hoyo en el suelo a causa del impacto. Al despejarse el polvo, que se elevo por culpa del impacto, se pudo contemplar mejor el resultado. Pidgeotto estaba fuera de combate.

"¡Pidgeotto regresa!" dijo Ash devolviendo al ave a su contenedor esférico antes de dirigirse al Pokémon a su lado "Bien Pikachu es tu turno"

"Pi" con un asentimiento de cabeza el Pokémon Eléctrico entro al campo y se coloco en posición de combate "¡Pika!" aun en posición Pikachu comenzó a dejar salir leves chispas de sus mejillas.

"¿Pikachu?" cuestiono Brock "Podrá estar bien criado pero aun así no es un contendiente para Onix ¡Onix ve!" la serpiente de roca comenzó a arrastrar su cola hacia el roedor eléctrico para poderlo aprisionar pero tanto Ash como Pikachu ya conocían sus intenciones.

"¡Pikachu trepa hasta su cabeza!" utilizando su increíble agilidad Pikachu logro esquivar la cola de Onix, antes de que lo atrapara, y subir por esta. Corriendo por el cuerpo de la serpiente de roca, Pikachu logro trepar hasta llegar a su cabeza "¡Pikachu ahora un Trueno!"

"¡Pika chuuuu!" cubriendo su cuerpo con una capa de centelleante electricidad Pikachu lanzo un poderoso rayo contra Onix, cubriéndolo completamente y causándole daño.

"¡Onix quítatelo de encima!"

"¡Resiste Pikachu! ¡No lo sueltes!"

En un intento por quitarse al pequeño roedor de encima, el Pokémon Roca comenzó a agitarse fuertemente. Mientras tanto Pikachu hacia un esfuerzo por no soltarse de la cabeza de la serpiente de roca, utilizando sus pequeñas patitas.

"¡Onix usa Excavar!" ante el fallido intento de quitarse al roedor amarillo, Onix se lanzo de cabeza al suelo.

"¡Pikachu salta!" en el último momento, justo antes de que Onix se estrellara con las rocas del suelo, Pikachu dio un gran salto de la cabeza de la serpiente de roca. Al aterrizar en el suelo el roedor eléctrico se dio cuenta de que el Pokémon Roca había detenido su ataque.

"¡Onix Lanzarrocas!" ordeno Brock, una vez que el objetivo de quitarse al roedor amarillo estuvo cumplido.

"¡Oooooo!" con un golpe de su cola al suelo, Onix lanzo una gran cantidad de rocas hacia el cielo para que luego estas comenzaran a caer sobre el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¡Pikachu utiliza esas rocas para acercarte a Onix!" ordeno Ash al recordar el parecido que tenía esa escena con una de su anterior tiempo _"Tal vez no sea Tumba de Rocas pero igual servirá"_ Pikachu también lo recordó pues entendió a la perfección lo que su entrenador le quiso decir

"¡Pikachu!" asiendo uso de su gran agilidad Pikachu comenzó a saltar sobre las rocas que iban cayendo al suelo y con cada salto el pequeño Pokémon Eléctrico se iba acercando cada vez más a la gran serpiente de roca.

"¡Imposible!" Brock no cavia en su sorpresa, ese pequeño Pokémon y su entrenador estaban haciéndole frente al ataque de su Pokémon y no solo eso sino también se estaban acercando cada vez más.

"¡Ahora Cola de Hierro!" nada mas decir esas palabras el azabache sorprendió a todos los presentes por tercera vez en esa batalla.

"¡Pikachu!" cuando Pikachu llego hasta la última roca dio un gran salto, sobrepasando por poco la cabeza del Pokémon Roca "¡Pika…!" luego comenzó a caer mientras su cola comenzaba a brillar de un intenso color blanco "¡… chuuu!" para finalmente golpear fuertemente con ella al Pokémon serpiente.

Era un ataque que ni Brock ni su Pokémon esperaban y el resultado fue más que obvio, Onix cayó al suelo completamente debilitado. Tanto los espectadores como el Líder de Gimnasio observaban atentas el resultado final, era algo que todavía no podían creer. Para todos ellos era impresionante que un joven novato hubiera ganado usando a un Pokémon Eléctrico, sin duda que ese joven era alguien que valía la pena ver. Misty por su lado se sentía muy feliz por el azabache y por ser testigo de tal batalla.

"¡Gano!" todo el silencio del lugar desapareció por el grito feliz de cierta persona peli café parada en la entrada del lugar "Lo siento" se disculpo Amber algo apenada al ver que todos la estaban mirando.

XXX

Ash, Misty, Brock y Amber se encontraban ahora fuera del gimnasio, luego de la batalla y alguna que otra explicación. Pikachu se encontraba descansando junto a Skitty, quien a su manera lo había felicitado por su gran batalla.

"Esta es la prueba de tu victoria, la Medalla Roca" extendiendo su palma frente a Ash, Brock mostro la medalla "No solo me venciste en batalla sino también en ser mas bueno con los Pokémon" comento el moreno antes de tomar un semblante más serio "No me interesa ser un gran Entrenador Pokémon, yo solo quiere ser el mejor criador del mundo pero no puedo irme porque tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y hermanas. Ash quiero que por favor hagas realidad mis sueños" esas últimas palabras el criador las dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"Si lo hare, te demostrare que en verdad merezco esto" dijo tomando la medalla en la palma del moreno. En ese momento se puede apreciar a cierto señor moreno cerca de los cuatro jóvenes.

"Brock ve a realizar tus sueños" dijo Flint, el cual había oído toda la conversación entre el moreno y el azabache.

"¡Flint!" exclamo Amber sorprendida de la intervención del hombre. Al mismo tiempo Flint comenzó a quitarse la gorra de montañés y la gran barba, revelando un aspecto casi idéntico al del moreno solo que un poco más viejo.

"Mi padre" dijo Brock seriamente, el cual no tubo ningún problema en identificar a su progenitor.

"¡Ah!" la exclamación de sorpresa fue compartida por los tres jóvenes y aunque la del azabache era fingida, la de Misty y Amber no.

"¿Entonces usted es su padre?" pregunto Amber.

"Así es, el mismo. Descubrí que no podía convertirme en el Entrenador Pokémon que hubiera querido porque era un fracasado y tenia vergüenza de regresar con mi adorada familia" explico Flint "Es hora de que empiece a cuidar a mi familia, tu ve a realizar tu sueño y yo el mío"

"Primero hay algunas cosas que debo decirte" dijo Brock con gran seriedad, para ese momento los tres jóvenes habían dejado de prestar atención a la conversación.

"Después de tantos años se la opinión que debes tener de mi" comenzó Flint mientras Brock estaba más atento en buscar algo en su chaleco "Pero quiero que me digas todo lo que…" la palabras del moreno mayor fueron interrumpidas cuando su hijo puso en sus manos una aguja de coser e hilo.

"De acuerdo, Suzy siempre se rompe los vestidos así que aprende a zurcirlos y Timmy solo come espagueti frio en el desayuno…" empezó su explicación el moreno.

"Más despacio, más despacio que no puedo escribirlo" se quejaba Flint el cual no dejaba de tomar nota de todo lo que le decía su hijo mayor.

"… hay que atarle una campana en la mano y los gemelos nunca quieren bañarse tienes que perseguirlos y también…"

XXX

Ya había oscurecido cuando nuestros héroes y los dos Pokémon estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, rumbo a su siguiente destino.

"Oye Ash, ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo en que valla contigo en tu viaje Pokémon?" pregunto el criador y futuro doctor.

"Claro que sí, es mejor ser mas" respondió el azabache "Por cierto, ella es Misty su sueño es convertirse en Maestra Pokémon de Agua" dijo señalando con una mano a la joven peli naranja para luego dirigirla a la joven peli café "Y ella es mi prima Amber, sueña con convertirse en la mejor Coordinadora Pokémon" agrego para luego dirigirse al moreno "Chicas él es Brock, su sueño es ser el mejor Criador Pokémon"

" _El mejor criador el cual se volverá un gran Doctor Pokémon"_ pensó Amber, recordando el futuro de su gran amigo "Estoy segura de que el viajar juntos nos ayudara a cumplir nuestros suyos" agrego con una sonrisa algo sospechosa.

XXX

Ash y sus amigos se encontraban caminando rumbo a Monte Luna. Tenían que pasar por ese lugar si querían llegar a su siguiente destino pero esta vez también había otros motivos para ir a aquella montaña. Amber quería recolectar algunas Piedras Lunares ya que se encontraban cerca, además de que Ash tenía que detener los planes de cierto trió de ladrones.

"Monte Luna, no creen que ese nombre es romántico" comento Misty ante el nombre tan bonito de aquella famosa montaña.

"La gente dice que un enorme meteoro cayó en esa montaña en los tiempos prehistóricos" informo Brock.

"¿Y eso es cierto?" pregunto la peli naranja con algo de escepticismo.

"A lo largo del tiempo se han contado muchas y asombrosas historias sobre ese lugar" dijo Amber, siendo de las mas informadas sobre el Monte Luna "Algunas han sido ciertas y otras no"

"En cuanto a lo del meteoro, se llama Piedra Lunar" respondió el azabache a la pregunta de Misty "Y de hecho existen en varias partes del mundo, aunque no tan grandes como la de Monte Luna, y ayudan a algunos Pokémon a evolucionar"

"No se sabe mucho de su origen pero para mucha gente este objeto místico vino del espacio" agrego la peli café.

"Eso suena mas romántico" comento Misty.

Fue entonces que los jóvenes oyeron un fuerte grito, mismo que alerto y despertó a los dos Pokémon que hasta esos momentos se encontraban dormidos encima de las mochilas de sus respectivos entrenadores. Sin pensarlo los cuatro jóvenes salieron corriendo en dirección al extraño grito. Cuando llegaron hasta su origen pudieron ver claramente lo que lo causaba, un grupo de pequeños murciélagos azules se encontraban atacando a un hombre tirado en el suelo.

"Es una parvada de Zubat y están atacando a ese señor" anuncio Amber.

"¡Ash has algo!" demando la peli naranja, asustando al azabache.

"Si" el azabache aun se encontraba algo sorprendido por el grito pero no lo suficiente para no saber qué hacer "¡Pikachu Atactrueno!"

"¡Pi…!" el roedor eléctrico se paro en la cabeza de su entrenador mientras comenzaba a cargar electricidad en sus mejillas "¡… kachuuu!" una vez cargadas Pikachu libero la electricidad en forma de un rayo amarillo, el cual electrocuto a todos los Zubat y los hizo correr dentro de su cueva.

"¿Oiga señor está bien?" Amber se acerco al hombre de bata blanca en el suelo para saber su condición actual. Lo que no espero la joven es que de la nada dicho hombre se lanzara a abrazarla.

"Ah muchas gracias" dijo el hombre de lentes mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la peli café.

"En realidad yo no hice nada" Amber trataba por todos los medios de quitarse al hombre de encima pero parecía ser inútil.

Harta de ver como ese desconocido abrazaba a su entrenadora tan afectuosamente, Skitty se lanzo contra el hombre. Utilizando su cola la minina comenzó a golpear fuertemente al hombre en la cara, propinándole unas fuertes bofetadas con su ataque de Doble Bofetón. Cuando Skitty termino con su ataque, el hombre ya se había separado de Amber y ahora se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo adolorido y con las mejillas completamente hinchadas.

"Dicen que el mejor amigo del hombre es un Pokémon y con lo que acabo de ver hace poco si lo creo" comento el hombre, recuperándose muy rápido del ataque de la minina.

"Ah gracias" respondió Ash, todavía algo desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir _"Hasta ahorita esto va mejor de lo que esperaba"_ pensó ante el notable hecho de que esa vez no le toco a el recibir el abrazo y por lo tanto Pikachu no lo había electrocutado.

"Estoy conmovido, tal amistad creí que nunca vería. Cuando lo Zubat empezaron a atacarme pensé que moriría…" mirando a lo lejos el hombre comenzó a hablar en verso pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por la joven peli café.

"Que los Zubat hayan salido de día es muy extraño" dijo Amber mientras les enseñaba la información del Pokémon murciélago a los demás presentes.

" **Zubat, Pokémon volador con poderes supersónicos. Vive en cuevas y odia salir a volar con luz del día"**

"No estos Zubat" bromeo el azabache con la información del Pokédex de su prima.

"Creo que algo muy raro está pasando en su hogar" continuo Amber, asiendo caso omiso al azabache.

"Así es y yo sé exactamente lo que es" comunico el hombre, llamando así la atención de los cuatro jóvenes y los dos Pokémon.

Nada mas decir esas palabras el hombre rápidamente llevo a todos al interior de la cueva para que pudieran ver claramente la causa del problema, pero no sin antes presentarse apropiadamente frente a los jóvenes entrenadores. Seymour, como se había presentado el hombre, resulto ser un científico.

"Lo ven, la cueva está iluminada por dentro. Alguien coloco esas luces por toda la cueva pero los Pokémon de la cueva necesitan la oscuridad, esas luces están perturbándolos" explico Seymour con un tono algo triste mientras caminaba por la cueva, la cual se encontraba completamente iluminada con lámparas eléctricas, seguido de Ash y sus amigos.

"Quizá es por eso que los Zubat salieron de la cueva y te atacaron" dedujo el moreno ante la explicación de Seymour.

"Pero, ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como esto?" pregunto Amber, viendo con tristeza a los Pokémon de la cueva que estaban sufriendo los efectos de alterar su medio ambiente. Ash sabía exactamente por qué y quien había hecho semejante atrocidad.

"Tengo la sospecha de que es por la Piedra Lunar" respondió el científico aun triste.

"¿Por la Piedra Lunar?" Amber no entendía bien porque ese era el motivo hasta que recordó cierta historia que le había contado su primo sobre sus inicios como entrenador y la cual se relacionaba con Monte Luna y la Piedra Lunar.

"Exacto" afirmo Seymour "La Piedra Lunar es un peñasco asombroso de más de un millón de años, muy misterioso. Dentro de estas cuevas el meteoro se esconde. Ningún explorador ha logrado encontrar a la legendaria roca del espacio exterior. A pesar de que hace poco se descubrió que existen otras Piedras Lunares en otros lugares ninguna es tan maravillosa como la que se encuentra en Monte Luna"

"¿Por qué lo dice?" pregunto Misty sin entender porque esa roca específicamente era tan importante.

"Verán desde que yo era un niño e creído que los Pokémon vinieron a la tierra desde el espacio exterior" eso si que había sorprendido a tres de los jóvenes "¡Y la llave que los trajo aquí es nada menos que la Piedra Lunar!" exclamo con emoción su gran teoría.

"Sí que es una teoría original" comento Misty.

" _Y puede que sea cierta"_ pensó el azabache recordando ciertos sucesos que tuvo hace tiempo con cierta línea evolutiva de Pokémon del espacio exterior. Como si fuera una señal frente al grupo apareció un hermoso Pokémon de color rosa claro.

"Clefairy, Clefairy" el Pokémon en cuestión iba saltando de lo más tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña roca de colores algo extraños "Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy"

"Es un Clefairy" dijo Amber sacando su Pokédex.

" **Clefairy, este pícaro Pokémon es amistoso y pacífico. Se cree que vive dentro del Monte Luna aunque muy pocos han sido vistos por humanos"**

"Ah, es muy lindo" Misty estaba maravillada con el hermoso y tierno Pokémon.

Poco a poco Clefairy se fue alejando del grupo, igual que como llego, saltando. Al llegar a una desviación el Pokémon rosa tomo uno de los caminos pero nada más entrar se escucharon sus gritos, aunque eran muy suaves debido a la naturaleza de su voz. Sin pensarlo Ash y compañía corrieron en dirección a donde había ido Clefairy pero cuando lo alcanzaron notaron que no estaba solo. Encima de una gran roca, frente al Pokémon rosa, se encontraba cierto felino parlante ya conocido por los jóvenes entrenadores.

"¡Meowth!" grito Ash, sorprendiendo al Pokémon parlante con su inesperada llegada a ese lugar.

"Hay, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pregunto el felino ante la inoportuna intromisión de los jóvenes.

"Buscamos a vándalos como ustedes" respondió el azabache algo molesto. Mientras Ash y el felino tenían aquella conversación, Pikachu se acerco hasta el Pokémon rosa y comenzó una conversación con él.

"No pueden dejar de causar problemas a donde quiera que van, ¿cierto?" Amber estaba igual de molesta que Ash por todo lo que habían hecho esos maleantes a los Pokémon de la cueva.

"¿Problemas?"

"Jajaja Nos encantan"

Desde las sombras se escucharon las ya conocidas voces de un hombre y una mujer.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestras nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡Meowth ya que si!"

"Valla no son unos pedantes" dijo Ash, mirando con desprecio hacia el trió de ladrones.

"¿No se cansan de decir las mismas tonterías una y otra vez?" cuestiono Amber, cansada de escuchar ese lema tantas veces en su otro tiempo, aunque presentía que de aquí en adelante lo escucharía muchas veces mas _"No me imagino como lo soporto Ash por tanto tiempo"_

"Sucede que están celosos muchachos" fue la defensa que dio la pelirroja ente aquellos comentarios.

"Porque no dejamos que te unas a nuestro equipo" agrego James con altanería.

"¡Yo nunca me uniría a ustedes!" exclamo Ash indicando ante aquel comentario.

"¡Pusieron luces en esta cueva y por su culpa los Pokémon que viven aquí están confundidos!" se quejo Amber muy enojada con los ladrones.

"Qué vergüenza" dijo Jessie en un tono sumamente falso.

"Jamás podremos perdonarnos" James decía esas palabras sin una pisca de arrepentimiento en su voz.

"Queremos apoderarnos de la Piedra Lunar para revitalizar a nuestros Pokémon con ella" explico Meowth los motivos tras sus acciones.

"Con la Piedra Lunar en nuestro poder nada nos detendrá" agrego la pelirroja muy segura de sus palabras.

"¡No dejaremos que se la lleven!" dijo Ash con suma decisión.

"¡Que grosero!" se quejo Jessie ante el comentario del joven azabache.

"¡Les enseñaremos modales!" secundo James.

Tanto los ladrones como Ash y Brock sacaron una de sus Pokébolas al mismo tiempo, preparándose para la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse en esa cueva.

"¡Ekans!"

"¡Koffing!"

"¡Butterfree yo te elijo!"

"¡Aquí vamos!"

Las cuatro Pokébolas fueron lanzadas al aire al mismo tiempo y de cada una de ellas salió un Pokémon. En poco tiempo en la cueva aparecieron la mariposa morada, los dos Pokémon Veneno y, para sorpresa de algunos presentes, un pequeño murciélago azul.

"¿Un Zubat?" Ash se sorprendió con la elección de su amigo, debido a los recientes sucesos al azabache se le había olvidado ese detalle.

"Lo capture antes de entrar a la cueva" explico Brock ante la presencia del Pokémon murciélago en su equipo.

"Oh yo debí atrapar uno" se lamento Ash al haber dejado escapar una oportunidad como esa, otra vez _"Me volví a olvidar de hacerlo"_

"¡Pantalla de Humo!" ordeno James a su Pokémon.

De los orificios de su cuerpo el Pokémon bomba empezó a liberar un humo de color negro el cual pronto se empezó a esparcir por todo el lugar, acercándose cada vez más a los dos Pokémon Voladores.

"¡Butterfree Torbellino ahora!"

"¡Zubat has lo mismo ahora!"

Tomando un poco de distancia del humo negro, ambos Pokémon Volador empezaron a agitar sus alas fuertemente, creando en combinación una fuerte corriente de aire que lanzo el humo en dirección a los ladrones.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Jessie mientras el humo la iba cubriendo a ella y a su compañero.

"Cof cof cof" el humo comenzó a molestar a los dos ladrones, impidiéndoles también ver cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto, sin previo aviso, Ekans se lanzo contra la mariposa morada y sujeto su pequeño cuerpo entre sus fauces. Al mismo tiempo Koffing, con su gran cuerpo, golpeo al pequeño murciélago azul.

"¡Oh no! ¡Butterfree!" Ash veía preocupado como Ekans lastimaba a su Pokémon.

"¡Zubat resiste!" en esos momentos, mientras nadie lo veía, Meowth se escondió entre unas rocas "¡Supersónico!" las ondas de sonido, emitidas por el Pokémon murciélago, empezaron a esparcirse por el aire hasta llagar a los oídos de los dos Pokémon Veneno. Ekans y Koffing no tardaron en quedar completamente confundidos.

"¡Oigan muchachos!" James trataba de llamar la atención de los Pokémon Veneno, los cuales en esos momentos estaban peleando uno contra el otro.

"¡Ekans! ¡Koffing!" reprendió Jessie el comportamiento de ambos Pokémon, por estar peleando entre ellos y no contra quienes deberían.

"¿Qué es lo que les está pasando?" James les pedía una explicación a ambos Pokémon por su actual comportamiento pero, en su lugar, fue el moreno quien se las dio.

"Ekans y Koffing están confundidos" fue la simple explicación que les dio Brock.

"¡Butterfree Torbellino ahora! ¡Lleva a esos villanos fuera de la cueva!" pido Ash a su Pokémon.

Nuevamente la pequeña mariposa morada tomo altitud y volvió a agitar sus alas, solo que esta vez mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, creando una ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que hizo volar a los dos ladrones y a sus Pokémon fuera de la cueva.

"¡Eso es! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Sí!"

"¡Sí! ¡Fue un gran trabajo equipo!"

Ambos jóvenes celebraban mientras chocaban sus manos en señal de victoria, siendo vistos por Misty y Seymour. Mientras tanto Meowth salió de su escondite y aprovechando la distracción de todos se acerco al Pokémon místico pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo una voz cercana interrumpió sus planes.

"¿Y exactamente que pensabas hacer?" pregunto Amber con una sonrisa, la joven había sido la única en notar que el felino parlante se había ocultado y desde entonces lo estaba vigilando para ver que planeaba hacer.

"¡Ah! Meowth!" exclamaron los tres jóvenes y el científico al notar la presencia del felino parlante.

"Muy bien entréguenme la Piedra Lunar" ordeno el felino parlante alzando una de sus patas delanteras, mostrando sus garras.

"Ah Meowth podemos hablar este asunto" aconsejo el científico con algo de miedo.

"No, no podemos" fueron las últimas palabras del felino antes de lanzarse hacia Seymour, el cual estaba delante de Clefairy.

"No tan rápido" sacando una de sus Pokébolas, Amber la arrojo al aire. Nada más abrirse la Pokébola, salió una hermosa mariposa morada casi igual a la del azabache, salvo por su diferencia de género "¡Butterfree Viento de Palta!"

"¡Freeee!" agitando sus alas Butterfree creó un hermoso viento de color plata y con el lanzo al felino por los aires, exactamente al mismo lugar por donde minutos antes se habían ido sus amigos.

"Es una suerte que Butterfree haya evolucionado" comento el azabache ante la oportuna intervención del Pokémon de Amber.

Poco antes de partir de Valle Fennel, Ash y Amber se dedicaron a un pequeño entrenamiento especial para ciertos de sus Pokémon Insecto, por sugerencia de esta última. Dicho entrenamiento logro su objetivo cuanto Metapod, Metapod Rosa y Kakuna evolucionaron, cada uno, a su etapa final. Ahora Amber tenía a un Butterfree y Ash a Butterfree Rosa y a un Beedrill, aunque este último no terminaba de agradar a la peli naranja.

"Si" afirmo Amber "Cambiando de tema, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha" sugirió mientras regresaba a su Pokémon a su contenedor esférico, siendo imitada por Ash y Brock "Tal vez no pueda obtener una Piedra Lunar pero nada evitara que vea ese famoso meteorito"

"¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?" cuestiono Brock interesado en el modo en que la joven planeaba hacer algo que nadie había logrado.

"Con un poco de ayuda" dijo Amber sacando otra Pokébola de su cinturón y mostrándosela a los presentes. Ante esa acción la minina rosa tomo mas distancia del grupo.

"¿No será…?" la pregunta del azabache quedo en el aire cuento la Pokébola en manos de Amber se abrió, liberando al Pokémon dentro.

"Grow" frente a los presentes apareció un pequeño cachorro naranja, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

XXX

Caminando en lo profundo de la montaña, entre algunos árboles, el grupo termino llegando a un lugar escondido a la vista de la gente. Todo por seguir al pequeño cachorro naranja, el cual aparentemente se encontraba siguiendo un rastro. Amber les explico, a quienes desconocían ese detalle, que Growlithe tenía un olfato tan sensible que podía detectar la presencia de ciertas rocas especiales y que una Piedra Lunar como la que buscaban sería algo fácil. Por esa razón habían salido de la cueva en la que estaban, no sin antes destruir todas esas lámparas eléctricas que tanto molestaban a los Pokémon, y ahora se encontraban frente a otra. Para esos momentos ya había oscurecido.

Sin saber a qué atenerse, a excepción del azabache y Pikachu, Ash y compañía decidieron seguir al cachorro naranja e internarse en la misteriosa cueva. Caminaron hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un enorme hoyo en el techo de roca, el cual daba una hermosa vista del cielo, la luna y las estrellas. Debajo del gran hoyo y en medio del lugar se encontraba una enorme roca de colores muy llamativos, la cual brillaba en todo su esplendor.

"Es la cueva de la Piedra Lunar" dijo Seymour aun sin poder creerlo.

"Esto parece un sueño" comento Misty, viendo la hermosa piedra resplandecer con la luz de la luna.

"La leyenda de la Piedra Lunar es cierta" dijo Brock.

"Miren Clefairy está haciendo algo" comento Amber después de guardar a su Pokémon, no sin antes felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo. Mientras eso pasaba Skitty mantenía su distancia de aquel objeto.

Cuando todos dirigieron su vista al Pokémon rosa vieron como este colocaba la pequeña Piedra Lunar a un lado de la de la grande, junto a otras más que se encontraban ahí. Nada mas colocar la roca junto a las demás, formando un círculo alrededor de la gran roca, las pequeñas Rocas Evolutivas comenzaron a brillar y poco después las siguió la gran Piedra Lunar. En el instante en que la enorme roca comenzó a brillar un gran número de Clefairy salieron de la nada.

"Ahora han llegado muchos de ellos" dijo Misty.

"Creo que nos está saludando" dijo Ash, ante el hecho de que uno de los Clefairy se acercaba a decirle unas palabras en su idioma para después inclinar su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

"Si" concordó Amber ante las acciones del místico Pokémon.

"Mírenlos" dijo Misty cuando los Clefairy comenzaron a saltar y girar alrededor de la gran roca, en un hermoso baile.

"Asombroso, esos Clefairy formaron su propia sociedad. Es increíble" comento Seymour ante lo que veía.

"Los Clefairy reúnen todas esas rocas y le rezan a la Piedra Lunar" explico Ash en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Brock intrigado por la teoría del azabache, de pronto las miradas de sus dos amigos y el científico se encontraban sobre él. Antes de que Ash o Amber pudieran decir algo que los sacara de ese aprieto alguien más lo hizo.

"Valla quién lo diría, nos trajeron directo a la Piedra Lunar" dijo una nueva voz en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Detrás de los jóvenes y el científico se encontraba el Equipo Rocket.

"¿Ustedes no saben cuando rendirse?" pregunto el azabache, aunque obviamente ya sabía la respuesta _"Si me han perseguido por tanto tiempo y lo planean seguir haciendo de nuevo, es obvio que no"_

"No cuando estamos tan cerca de nuestro objetivo" dijo Jessie sacando su Pokébola.

"Basta de charla" agrego James haciendo lo mismo que su compañera.

"Muy bien ¡Pikachu…!" la orden de Ash fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito.

"¡Alto!" el grito de Amber detuvo cualquier acción por parte de los ladrones y sus Pokémon así como de Ash y Pikachu "La Piedra Lunar es algo muy importante para estos Clefairy y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de llevársela" comunico la joven para luego dirigir su vista hacia los mencionados Pokémon, los cuales se encontraban algo asustados por lo que estaba sucediendo "La roca es sagrada para ustedes, ¿verdad?" mientras decía esas palabras Amber se fue acercando cada vez más a los Clefairy "Es su responsabilidad rescatarla de esos ladrones, ¿entienden?"

"¿Clefairy?" primero los Clefairy se miraron entre sí con algo de confusión pero luego todos dirigieron su vista hacia la joven "Clefairy" dijeron al unísolo mientras asentían con su cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que decía Amber.

Antes de que el Equipo Rocket se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los Clefairy comenzaron a saltar hasta estar todos frente a ellos.

"Meowth, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el felino ante el extraño comportamiento de los Pokémon rosa.

"Clefairy" ordeno uno de los Clefairy y en segundos todos se colocaron en posición mientras cada uno alzaba un dedo de cada mano.

"Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy" recitaban los Clefairy una y otra vez mientras movían sus manos de izquierda a derecha.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Jessie sin entender las acciones de esos Pokémon.

"Están moviendo sus dedos" respondió James igual de confuso.

En cuestión de segundos todos los presentes comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de los Clefairy con sus cabezas, todos salvo la minina rosa, casi como si estuvieran hipnotizados por el balanceo rítmico de las manos de los Pokémon místicos.

"Me… estoy… ma… rean… do…" dijo Misty entre pausas, a causa del ritmo de los Clefairy.

"Los Clefairy están usando Metrónomo" dijo Amber quien había podido salir del transe "No se puede predecir lo que pasara ahora" al terminar de decir esas palabras los Clefairy terminaron de realizar su movimiento.

"Clefairy" dijeron al mismo tiempo, antes de parar el movimiento de sus manos.

Nada mas detenerse los Clefairy comenzaron a brillar, iluminando todo el lugar, y poco después una gran explosión se hizo presente. La explosión salió disparada hacia el cielo en forma de un gran rayo rojo y mando a volar a los ladrones muy lejos.

"Hay la Piedra Lunar" murmuro Seymour mientras veía caer los pequeños fragmentos del meteorito.

La explosión también causo un gran hoyo en el suelo y que la gran Piedra Lunar terminara destruyéndose en millones de pedazos y cayendo desde el cielo. Ante esto Skitty rápidamente subió por su entrenadora hasta su hombro y después de ahí se metió dentro de su mochila. Algunos de los pedazos fueron cayendo sobre algunos de los Clefairy, haciendo que estos comenzaran a evolucionar.

"Los Clefairy están…" Brock

"… evolucionando" Misty

Mientras sus amigos comentaban ese hecho, Ash saco su Pokédex para ver los nuevos datos del Pokémon.

" **Clefable, una forma avanzada del Clefairy. Estas criaturas únicas están entre los Pokémon más raros del mundo"**

"¿El poder de la Piedra Lunar hizo esto?" pregunto Seymour sorprendido.

Cuando los pedazos de la gran Piedra Lunar terminaron de caer, Skitty decidió que era seguro el salir de su escondite. Mientras tanto los Clefairy y Clefable comenzaron a reunir los pedazos del meteorito que habían caído al suelo y los fueron colocando en un montón. Una vez que reunieron todos los pedazos, se formo un gran montículo dando la apariencia de la anterior Piedra Lunar.

"Ah, he decidido vivir aquí con los Clefairy" comunico Seymour de un modo bastante casual.

"¡¿Eh?!" esa información sorprendió a los jóvenes, a excepción de Ash.

"Hallar la Piedra Lunar ha sido el sueño de mi vida, algún día viajare a las estrellas con los Clefairy" explico el científico sumamente feliz. Al ver la mirada llena de felicidad los jóvenes decidieron respetar su sueño y apoyarlo.

En ese momento un Clefairy, el mismo que habían ayudado esa tarde, se acerco a los jóvenes y al científico con un objeto en sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa Clefairy?" pregunto Amber al notar la presencia del Pokémon rosa.

"Clefairy" extendiendo sus manos el pequeño Pokémon mostró la pequeña piedra de colores.

"Es una Piedra Lunar" comento Ash que al igual que los demás veía atento las acciones del Pokémon místico.

"Creo que Clefairy te la está regalando en señal de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por ellos antes" dedujo Seymour.

"¿Es eso cierto?" ante esa pregunta el Pokémon rosa simplemente asintió con su cabeza mientas extendía mas la roca hacia Amber "Muchas gracias" dijo la joven mientras tomaba en sus manos aquella piedra. Ante esa acción Skitty no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alejarse un poco de su entrenadora, con algo que parecía ser miedo.

"Oye Amber, ¿Qué le pasa a Skitty?" pregunto el moreno, interrumpiendo el momento "A actuado muy rara desde que nos topamos con Clefairy"

"Es cierto, además cuando la Piedra Lunar se hizo pedazos y comenzó a caer del cielo Skitty se metió a tu mochila" agrego Misty, recordando aquel suceso algo extraño de la minina.

"No se preocupen, lo que pasa es que Skitty evoluciona con ayuda de la Piedra Lunar pero ella no desea hacerlo" explico la joven con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se volvía a poner de pie.

"¡¿Qué?!" esa si fue una sorpresa para los dos jóvenes y el científico, los cuales desconocían tal hecho.

"¡Eso quiere decir que Skitty tal vez también vino del espacio junto con los Clefairy!" grito Seymour su nueva teoría, causando que en las cabezas de los cuatro jóvenes y los dos Pokémon saliera una gota.

XXX

Después de ver el hermoso baile de los Clefairy y los Clefable, a la mañana siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron del científico y los Pokémon. Ahora nuestros héroes se encontraban caminando por un camino de tierra, llegando frente a una bifurcación.

"Este camino va a Ciudad Celeste" informo el moreno, leyendo un cartel que se encontraba en medio de la bifurcación "Bueno creo que es el camino correcto" tan atentos estaban Ash y Brock en el letrero que no se dieron cuenta de la expresión que había puesto Misty al oír el nombre de su siguiente destino, pero Amber si lo había notado "Hay algo mas escrito aquí" comento viendo unas letras en una esquina del letrero.

"Bueno a algunos niños les gusta escribir en los letreros" comento Ash restándole importancia al asunto " _No necesito leer eso de nuevo, en estos momentos soy más maduro que Gary debo comportarme como tal"_ eran los pensamientos del azabache con orgullo.

"¿Qué cosa dice? Vamos a ver" dijo Amber, quien en esos momentos se acercaba al oír las últimas palabras del moreno "Gary estuvo aquí, Ash es un perdedor"

"¡Ah ese Gary! ¡Me las va a pagar!" cegado por la ira el azabache emprendió carrera hacia Ciudad Celeste, olvidándose de su gran madurez.

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" pregunto Misty sin dejar de ver al azabache, el cual en esos momentos ya llevaba un buen tramo recorrido.

"Nunca aprenderá" suspiro con cansancio Amber _"Pero admito que si no fueran así entonces no serian el Gary y Ash que conozco"_

"Nya"

"Cha" al igual que Amber, Pikachu también suspiro con resignación "Pika pika" agrego algo confundido rascándose la cabeza.

"Bien será mejor que lo alcancemos" aconsejo el moreno mientras emprendía carrera para alcanzar al azabache, seguido por Misty y Pikachu.

"Ciudad Celeste" antes de seguir a sus compañeros de viaje, Amber saco una Pokébola de su cinturón y la miro fijamente "Creo que antes de llegar ahí tu y yo aremos un pequeño desvío" comento la joven a la Pokébola en sus manos, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la minina rosa "No puedo esperar"

* * *

 **Aquí** **esta el capitulo 3, que puedo decir estaba inspirada pero no se preocupen el capitulo de mis otras historias esta a mediación y pronto lo subiré. Espero que les guste, una pequeña alegría después de tan amargo resultado en el anime. Yo en verdad pensé que esta vez si ganaría pero bueno no le fue tan mal, ademas lo que sigue creo que va ser genial.**

 **Otra razón por lo que comento lo de la liga es porque mi primera historia esta basada en un punto diferente, como la empece antes de la temporada 19, por lo que algunas cosas cambian. Por ejemplo, en Hacia el Futuro no se hace ninguna mención del Team Flare ni de Alan, pero no se preocupen eso si lo pondré en Regresando el Reloj, aunque aun falte mucho, después de todo esta temporada es de las mejores, aunque Ash no ganara.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo, por favor comenten.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡La Segunda Medalla! ¡Aprendiendo Cosas Nuevas!**

El sol brillaba, los Pidgey cantaban, parecía que todo iría bien para nuestros héroes, quienes en esos momentos se dirigían a Ciudad Celeste.

"¡Oigan un momento!" grito Misty desde lejos, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba el paso para poder llegar con sus compañeros de viaje "¿A dónde creen que van?" pregunto a los jóvenes una vez llegar junto a ellos.

"A Ciudad Celeste por supuesto" respondió como si nada el azabache.

"¿Por qué no vamos mejor a Ciudad Carmín?" sugirió Misty mientras se ponía en el camino de sus amigos "Esta cerca del agua y hay muchos Pokémon excelentes. Y pueden ver los yates que llegan al puerto" empezó a alabar la hermosa ciudad "Es mucho más bonita que Ciudad Celeste, así que mejor vamos allá"

"Está bien vamos haya" concordó de pronto el azabache.

"¿En serio?" Misty mostraba una mirada esperanzada en su rostro.

"Después de ir a Ciudad Celeste" declaro finalmente el azabache, haciendo que la peli naranja callera al suelo "Tengo que conseguir más medalla y como hay un gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste…" Ash dejo el resto al aire al ver que se entendía su punto.

"Además se supone que nos encontraremos con Amber en Ciudad Celeste" agrego el moreno "No podemos simplemente cambiar el rumbo sin haberle dicho"

Mientras Misty continuaba en el suelo, los dos jóvenes y el roedor eléctrico continuaron su camino hacia Ciudad Celeste.

"¡Hay! Yo no quería regresar a Ciudad Celeste" se quejaba la peli naranja mientras se ponía de pie antes de cambiar su tono a uno más deprimente y agregar "Mejor debí haber acompañado a Amber" con esas últimas palabras Misty emprendió camino para alcanzar a sus amigos.

XXX

Mientras tanto, en las montañas cerca de Ciudad Celeste se encontraba cierta peli café acompañada de su inseparable compañera. En cierta parte del camino rumbo a Ciudad Celeste, Amber se había separado de sus amigos para dirigirse a la Cueva Celeste a buscar algo sumamente importante para ella. Ahora se encontraba en la cueva, siendo guiada por cierto canino naranja y el gran sentido del olfato del mismo.

"¡Growww!" aulló el cachorro, notificando el que había encontrado algo.

"¿Lo encontraste?" pregunto la joven, ansiosa de oír la respuesta.

"¡Grow!" afirmo Growlithe.

"Bien vamos entonces" sin más Growlithe emprendió camino hacia su objetivo, seguido muy de cerca por su entrenadora y un poco más atrás por la minina rosa.

Escondidos en unas rocas cercanas a donde hace unos momentos se encontraban Amber y sus Pokémon, el Equipo Rocket esperaba su oportunidad para hacer de las suyas y robar lo que fuera que la joven estuviera buscando tan ansiosamente.

"Díganme de nuevo ¿Por qué estamos siguiendo a esta boba y no al grupo de bobos?" pregunto James.

"Porque será mas fácil quitarle sus Pokémon a ella sola" respondió su compañera.

"Además parece que está buscando algo valioso en este lugar" agrego el felino parlante.

"Y si es valioso…"

"… nosotros lo queremos"

Concluyeron los dos ladrones mientras ellos y el felino se ponían nuevamente en marcha.

Skitty en ningún momento había dejado de estar atenta a su alrededor, aunque no lo pareciera, por lo que pudo notar claramente la presencia de las tres personas que los iban siguiendo. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar pero en algún momento la minina sabía que esos tres serian mandados a volar pos su entrenadora y uno de sus amigos, como ya muchas veces antes lo habían hecho.

XXX

Por fin el trió de jóvenes entrenadores había llegado a la hermosa Ciudad Celeste pero nada más llegar la joven peli naranja había desaparecido misteriosamente.

"Me pregunto a donde se iría Misty" dijo Brock caminando a un lado del azabache.

"Quien sabe" mientras decía esas palabras Ash prefirió desviar la mirada _"Por ahora será mejor dejar que las cosas sigan como van"_ fue en eso que el joven se acordó de algo mas, al ver a cierto lugar en la calle que se encontraba vacío _"Me pregunto dónde estará el Equipo Rocket y porque esta vez no hay policías"_

"Cambiando de tema ¿Qué no deberías ir al gimnasio de la ciudad?" pregunto el moreno, haciendo que Ash olvidara por completo su cuestionamiento sobre la ubicación del trió de ladrones.

"Si" respondió el azabache antes de dirigirse a su compañero Pokémon "En marcha Pikachu"

"Pikachu"

"Bueno yo tengo unas cosas que hacer así que te veré luego" dijo Brock, antes de que el azabache y su Pokémon emprendieran camino, para enseguida dirigirse a su destino.

"Me pregunto que será eso que tiene que hacer que es tan importante" con esos pensamientos Ash y Pikachu emprendieron camino hacia el gimnasio y, si todo salía bien, hacia su compañera de viaje.

XXX

Después de llegar al gimnasio y esperar a que terminara la presentación acuática, Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron al acuario del gimnasio, debajo de las tribunas, para hablar con las tres estrellas del show y hermanas mayores de cierta peli naranja.

"Disculpen…"

"Lo siendo pero si quieres una entrevista habla con nuestro representante" antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por la joven peli rosa, quien malinterpreto la situación.

"No es eso"

"No damos autógrafos" agrego la peli rosa.

"No quiero eso, solo vine por una Batalla de Gimnasio" aclaro el azabache "Estoy aquí para retarlas" al decir eso las tres jóvenes desviaron la vista del azabache.

XXX

Nuevamente Ash se encontraba sobre el acuario, ahora aun lado de la gran piscina techada, junto a Pikachu y las tres hermanas entrenadoras.

"Hay no nos gustan los desafíos" se quejo la rubia.

"Te juro, nos vencieron tres veces seguidas unos chicos que vienen de un pueblo llamado paleta" explico la peli azul.

" _Ya me lo imaginaba"_ se lamento mentalmente Ash.

"Fue un derrota tras otra, mis ojos giraban de tanto perder" continuo la peli azul.

"Todos nuestros Pokémon se pusieron malitos ves" agrego la rubia.

"Solo queda este" sin más la peli rosa saco una Pokébola y la arrojo al suelo, dejando salir al Pokémon en su interior. A los segundos un pez rosa con blanco y un cuerno en la cabeza se materializo en el suelo, dando pequeños saltos al estar fuera del agua.

"Un Goldeen" fue lo único que dijo Ash sin dejar de mirar fijamente al Pokémon, antes de que la peli rosa lo devolviera a su Pokébola.

"Si se convirtiera en un Seaking podríamos usarlo pero todo lo que hace ahora es retozar" dijo la peli azul.

"Así que no tiene caso pelear" agrego la rubia.

"En lugar de luchar nos dedicamos a nosotras para vernos más hermosas que nunca" explico la peli rosa.

"Ah" en esos momento el joven no sabía que decir pero de algo si estaba seguro, esas palabras ahora si lo estaba molestando a diferencia de la primera vez que las había oído.

"Sé lo que quieres" dijo de pronto la rubia para enseguida comenzar a aplaudir "Seel"

Ante el llamado de la joven, un pequeño Pokémon con apariencia de foca, muy parecido a uno de los Pokémon de Amber, apareció en el agua y enseguida salió de ella para llegar hasta las tres jóvenes. Sacando su lengua, Seel dejo ver un objeto de color azul en ella. Dicho objeto era la Medalla Cascada, la cual la rubia tomo en sus manos.

"Nuestra ultima medalla, si eso quieres puedes tenerla" dijo mientras la alzaba frente al rostro del joven.

"Muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptarla" respondió Ash "La medalla representa el gran esfuerzo que yo y mis Pokémon pusimos para poder conseguirla, así como las pruebas que tuvimos que pasar. Si ustedes me la regalan no tendría ningún sentido"

"¡Oigan un momento!" grito una voz familiar desde las gradas.

" _Ya llego"_ fueron los pensamientos de Ash mientras él y todos los demás presentes dirigían su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía dicha voz.

Misty se encontraba en las gradas con una mirada muy molesta y de un momento a otro dio un gran salto para aterrizar frente a Ash y a la rubia.

"Muy bien Daisy si tú no quieres pelear con el yo si" dijo la peli naranja con decisión, dirigiendo sus palabras a la rubia frente a Ash.

" _Al fin"_ pensó Ash con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro, sin que se dieran cuenta las ahora cuatro jóvenes hermanas "Misty ¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Ash siguiendo la corriente de lo que había sucedido antes.

"Soy entrenadora de Ciudad Celeste también" respondió la joven con orgullo "Soy la cuarta hermana sensacional" agrego con firmeza.

"Más bien tres hermanas sensacionales y una mocosa" corrigió la peli rosa, a lo que Misty no tardo en enfadarse.

"Que sorpresa que volvieras tan pronto hermanita" comento Daisy.

"Es la niña con la bocotá que dijo que no volvería hasta que fuera una gran Entrenadora Pokémon, eres tú" agrego la peli azul mirándola fijamente.

"Si cuando me fui dije algo parecido a eso" Misty se sintió nerviosa por las palabras dichas por su hermana.

"Misty te fuiste de aquí queriendo convertirte en una Entrenadora Pokémon porque no podías compararte con nosotras" las palabras de la peli rosa no hicieron si no fastidiar mas a Misty "Obviamente nosotras somos mucho mas talentosas y tu estas muy feíta"

"Oh oh" Ash ya presentía que eso no terminaría bien.

"¡Esa no fue la razón!" exclamo Misty con fastidio.

"Entonces regresaste porque no pudiste cumplir tus metas" dedujo Daisy.

"No fue idea mía venir aquí" se defendió la peli naranja "La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque él quiso venir" agrego señalando al azabache.

"El no sería alguien que yo erigiría como novio" las palabras de Daisy hicieron que Ash callera al suelo "Pero tú que mas puedes pedir"

"¡¿Mi novio?!" Misty estaba tan enojada que parecía que la habían insultado "Si peleo con él, probare que no soy una fracasada y que soy tan buena entrenadora como ustedes"

"Bueno tu eres la única que si tiene Pokémon que si pueden pelear" acepto Daisy.

"¡Muy bien Ash! ¡¿Estás listo para pelear conmigo?!" Misty parecía estar tan molesta que podría desquitarse con la primera persona que se le cruzara en el camino y para mala suerte del azabache esa persona parecía ser el.

"Ah" Ash miraba a Misty con algo de temor _"Sera mejor que no diga nada si quiero seguir vivo"_

XXX

Ya una vez calmadas las cosas, Ash y Misty se encontraban listos para iniciar con su encuentro. El campo era la piscina en la cual, en esos momentos, había varios flotadores rectangulares de varios colores. En unos de esos flotadores se encontraban los dos jóvenes entrenadores.

"Si quieres tener esa medalla tendrás que vencerme" declaro la joven peli naranja.

"Sera un placer" dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo agrego "¿Pikachu crees que puedas pelear contra Misty?"

"Chuuu" dijo con voz lastimera el roedor amarillo, al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. Sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudar a su amigo al no poder pelear contra su amiga.

"Está bien, no te preocupes" lo reconforto Ash "Está bien que no quieras pelear contra una amiga" agrego mientras tomaba una Pokébola de su cinturón "Además, esta vez vengo preparado" dicho eso Ash volteo su gorra antes de lanzar la Pokébola al aire "¡Butterfree yo te elijo!"

"¡Freefreee!" a mitad de camino la Pokébola se abrió, dejando salir a la mariposa morada de su interior.

"En ese caso… ¡Misty llama a Staryu!" de la Pokébola que lanzo la peli naranja salió un Pokémon con forma de estrella de mar, de color dorado y con una jema de color rojo en el centro de su cuerpo.

"Hea"

"Bien Butterfree ¡Usa Embestida!" con gran velocidad y fuerza la mariposa morada se lanzo en dirección a su oponente. El impacto no tardo en llegar, derribando a la estrella dorada.

"¡Staryu contraataca!" dando un salto la estrella de agua comenzó a girar en el aire mientras se dirigía hacia Butterfree.

"¡Elévate y vuelve a usar Embestida!" haciendo lo que Ash le pedía, Butterfree se elevo aun mas en el aire logrando evadir el ataque de Staryu. El fallido ataque hizo que Staryu terminara por perder el equilibrio, dándole la oportunidad a Butterfree para atacar.

"¡Freeee!" Butterfree embistió a Staryu desde atrás para luego seguir con un ataque desde el frente.

"¡Staryu Chorro de Agua!" de la punta de su cabeza, la estrella de mar, lanzo un potente chorro de agua contra Butterfree. El chorro de agua golpeo de lleno a la mariposa morada pero aun así esta logro mantener el vuelo "¡Continua así!" varios chorros de agua mas salieron disparados desde la cabeza de Staryu, en dirección a Butterfree. Con algo de dificultad el Pokémon Insecto lograba evadir los disparos.

"¡Butterfree Doble Rayo!" el hermoso rayo de varios colores salió disparado de las antenas de Butterfree y golpeo directo contra Staryu, mandándolo contra la pared detrás de Misty.

"¡Staryu!" Misty miro horrorizada como la gema de su Pokémon empezaba a tintinear y a emitir un pequeño pitido a causa de su falta de energía "Oh no, la energía de Starmie se termino" comento preocupada la joven.

"¡Así se ase Butterfree!" felicito el azabache a su Pokémon mientras este revoloteaba feliz a su alrededor.

"Regresa Staryu, lo hiciste bien" fueron las palabras de consuelo de la peli naranja mientras devolvía a su cansado Pokémon devuelta a su Pokébola "Nada mal Ash, pero esto aun no ha terminado" dirigiendo su atención al azabache Misty tomo otra de sus Pokébolas y la arrojo a la piscina "¡Misty llama a Starmie!" ahora fue el turno de la estrella morada de entrar en combate "¡Starmie Embestida!" girando en el aire Starmie se dirigió hacia la mariposa morada.

"¡Butterfree Ráfaga de Aire!" agitando fuertemente sus alas Butterfree crea una potente ráfaga de aire, deteniendo a Starmie en pleno vuelo.

"¡Starmie cambia a Giro Rápido!" en un cambio rápido Starmie comenzó a girar con mucha más fuerza, logrando pasar la muralla de aire que mantenía Butterfree e impactando con fuerza contra él. El impacto casi logra que la mariposa morada caiga al agua.

"¡Butterfree usa Doble Rayo!" cuando Butterfree logro volverse a elevar en el aire, de sus antenas lanzo por segunda vez un rayo de varios colores.

"¡Esta vez estoy preparada!" exclamo la peli naranja con gran confianza "¡Starmie Atactrueno!"

"¡¿Pika?!"

"¡¿Qué?!" la orden de la peli naranja sorprendió notablemente al azabache y al roedor eléctrico a su lado _"Starmie no conocía ese ataque"_

Cubriéndose con energía eléctrica la estrella morada lanzo un poderoso rayo amarillo en dirección a Butterfree. Ambos rayos, el de colores y el amarillo, colisionaron en medio de la alberca y se neutralizaron uno con otro.

"No sabía que Starmie conocía ese ataque" comento Ash algo impresionado.

"¿Sorprendido? Yo también he estado entrenando y fue Amber quien me mostro este movimiento" respondió Misty con orgullo.

"Debí imaginarlo" dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa, dedicándole una rápida mirada al Pokémon a su lado _"Esto es algo que ella aria"_ medido el azabache antes de volver su atención nuevamente a la batalla "¡Esto no cambia nada! ¡Paralizador!"

"¡Freeeee!" agitando sus alas Butterfree empezó a esparcir un polvo anaranjado por toda la alberca.

"¡Al agua pronto Starmie!" para evitar el ataque de la mariposa morada, Starmie rápidamente se metió en la piscina "¡Ahora Giro Rápido!" el Pokémon de Agua salió de la alberca girando muy rápido e impacto contra Butterfree para luego volver a meterse al agua. Starmie repitió ese mismo proceso varias veces hasta que hizo caer al Pokémon Insecto al agua "¡Es tu oportunidad Starmie! ¡Atactrueno!" nuevamente la estrella acuática lanzo un poderoso rayo, esta vez el ataque golpeo a Butterfree y al combinarse con el agua de la alberca resulto un golpe devastador.

XXX

Mientras la batalla de los entrenadores se libraba en la piscina, en una de las orillas de la misma, las hermanas de Misty estaban teniendo su propia conversación respecto al encuentro de su hermanita pequeña.

"La feíta me asombra" comento Daisy en un tono entre sorprendido y con algo de elogio "Sinceramente no creía que durara tanto"

"Como nosotras somos las más bonitas ella tenía que sacar algo ¿no?" agrego la peli rosa que, a pesar del tono, se veía orgullosa de su hermana menor.

XXX

"¡Butterfree regresa!" tomando la Pokébola del Pokémon, Ash regreso al inconsciente insecto a su interior "Lo hiciste muy bien ahora descansa" le dijo a la Pokébola en sus manos para luego guardarla y tomar otra en su lugar "¡Krabby yo te elijo!"

"Kukikuki" el pequeño cangrejo rojo apareció en uno de los flotadores, abriendo y cerrando sus pinzas en señal de amenaza.

La elección final del azabache dejo muy sorprendidas a las cuatro hermanas, no solo por el hecho de que Ash eligiera a un Pokémon de Agua sino más que nada porque eligiera aun Pokémon tan pequeño como era su elección.

"¿Usaras a Krabby?" pregunto la peli naranja, aun curiosa por la elección del azabache.

"Si, confió plenamente en Krabby" respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo veremos" dijo con un poco mas de confianza Misty al mirar a su oponente "¡Starmie usa Chorro de Agua!"

"¡Krabby Agua Salada!"

Ambos chorros de agua fueron disparados con gran potencia, pero el ataque de Krabby resulto ser mas fuerte logrando atravesar el ataque de Starmie e impactando contra el Pokémon estrella. El golpe hizo caer al Pokémon de Agua, desde la plataforma a dentro de la piscina.

"¡Al agua Krabby!" tan pronto como el Pokémon de Misty entro, Krabby lo siguió "¡Rápido Golpe Martillo!" mientras nadaba en dirección a su oponente, una de las tenazas del Pokémon cangrejo comenzó a brillar.

"¡Starmie usa Giro Rápido para salir del agua! ¡Pronto!" girando a gran velocidad, la estrella de mar salió disparada del agua "Ya lo tenemos" sonrió Misty con confianza "¡Ahora cambia a Atactrueno!" aun en el aire Starmie lanzo un potente rayo eléctrico en dirección al agua.

" _Dos pueden jugar ese juego Misty"_ pensó el azabache "¡Krabby pronto! ¡Apunta al suelo y usa Chorro de Agua!" tal y como lo indico su entrenador, el cangrejo naranja disparo el chorro de agua contra el suelo, impulsándose para lograr salir rápido del agua, poco antes de que rayo lograra alcanzarla. El chorro de agua fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr elevar a Krabby varios metros en el aire, ahora el pequeño cangrejo se encontraba a la misma altura que la estrella de mar "¡Ahora Viento Helado!" el ataque fue tan sorpresivo que Misty no logro tomar alguna acción evasiva.

Abriendo su tenaza, Krabby lanzo un frio viento de color azul que poco a poco fue congelando a Starmie. En cuestión de segundos un pequeño tempano de hielo cayó al agua, con la estrella de mar dentro, mientras que el pequeño cangrejo aterrizaba en uno de los flotadores de la alberca.

"¡Krabby lo logramos!"

"¡Pi kachu!"

Tanto entrenador como Pokémon gritaron de felicidad ante la hazaña del Pokémon cangrejo.

"Kukikuki" de pronto Krabby comenzó a brillar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, mientras su forma aumentaba y su apariencia sufría algunos cambios "Kukikuki" cuando la luz seso se pudo ver claramente la nueva apariencia del recién evolucionado Pokémon.

"Krabby evoluciono" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el azabache, aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

XXX

En esos momentos Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty y las tres hermanas de esta, se encontraban frente a la entrada del gimnasio. El moreno había llegado hace poco, felicitando al azabache por su victoria y por el hecho de que su Krabby hubiera evolucionado. Ash se encontraba revisando los datos de su nuevo Pokémon.

" **Kingler, el Pokémon pinza y la forma evolucionada de Krabby. Un Pokémon tenaz cuyas pinzas endurecidas pueden cerrar con el poder de 10.000 caballos de fuerza. Sus tenazas aplastantes lo hacen un oponente poderoso"**

"Es genial" comento después de oír la descripción de su Pokédex "Estuviste increíble Kingler"

"Kukikuki" respondió el Pokémon cangrejo, feliz por el elogio.

"Bueno Ash en verdad me sorprendiste" comento de pronto Misty "Pero una victoria es una victoria y tu ganaste"

"Gracias Misty" respondió el azabache algo sorprendido por la calma de la peli naranja _"Misty está actuando muy madura para ser ella"_

"Además no me siento mal ya que perdí contra un Pokémon de Agua. Eso demuestra lo grandiosos que son los Pokémon de Agua. Jajajaja" agrego con un tono algo mas altanero.

" _Esa si es la Misty que conozco"_ pensó el azabache mientras una gota resbalaba de su frente, al igual que de la de Pikachu y Kingler.

"En fin. Esta es la prueba de tu victoria, la Medalla Cascada" interumpio la rubia entregándole la medalla de color azul al azabache.

"¡Sí! ¡La Medalla Cascada es toda nuestra!" exclamo el azabache alzando la medalla en el aire.

"¡Pipi pikachu!"

"¡Kukikkuki!"

"En cuanto a ti corazón cuídate, te queremos" agrego Daisy dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

"Si" respondió Misty más tranquila y sincera.

Fue en esos momentos que el azabache alcanzo a ver como sus dos compañeros faltantes acababan de llegar.

"¿Y cómo te fue?" pregunto Amber, aunque estaba segura de la respuesta que le daría su primo.

"Velo tu mismo" respondió el azabache mostrándole la prueba de su victoria, ante lo cual la peli café únicamente asintió "¿Y a ti? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas en la Cueva Celeste?"

"Ya lo creo" respondió la peli café sacando una Pokébola de su cinturón y arrojándola al aire.

Cuando la Pokébola se abrió dejo salir una luz y en pocos segundos un Pokémon se materializo en el lugar. Dicho Pokémon tenia la apariencia de un Pikachu, solo que mas grande, y los colores de su pelaje eran anaranjados pero se veía gran confianza en su mirada.

"Rai ria"

XXX

No muy lejos de ahí, en las ramas de un árbol, se encontraba el trió de ladrones, con expresiones sumamente deprimentes en sus rostros.

"No puedo creer que esa boba nos haya vencido así de fácil. Y todo es culpa de ustedes dos" se quejaba la pelirroja.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _¡Lo tengo!" exclamo Amber alzando la gran piedra en el aire._

 _Minutos antes Growlithe había encontrado el lugar exacto donde se encontraba enterrado cierto objeto de importancia para su entrenadora. Sin perder tiempo el canino y la joven se pusieron a desenterrar dicho objeto, el cual en esos momentos estaba en manos de la joven, todo esto siendo visto por los dos ladrones y el Pokémon parlante._

" _¿Por qué tanta fascinación por una piedra?" pregunto Jessie con aburrimiento._

" _Parece ser una Piedra Trueno" comento James._

" _¿Una Piedra Trueno?" las palabras de su compañero llamaron la atención de la pelirroja "¿Y es valiosa?"_

" _Mucho" respondió el peli azul "Es una Roca Evolutiva que sirve para evolucionar a ciertos tipos de Pokémon"_

" _¿Y qué estamos esperando?"_

" _Me pregunto qué clase de Pokémon piensa evolucionar" dijo Meowth algo pensativo._

" _¿Quieres ver?" pregunto una nueva voz en las cercanías._

" _Por supuesto" respondió el felino. Fue en ese momento que sus compañeros y él se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos._

 _Al lado de las rocas donde se escondían los ladrones se encontraba Amber, junto con Skitty, Growlithe y, para sorpresa de los malhechores, Pikachu. Tan atentos habían estado en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que la peli café había liberado a su Pokémon Eléctrico ni que se había acercado hasta estar a su lado._

" _Observen" dijo la joven mientras entregaba la Roca Evolutiva al roedor amarillo._

 _Nada más tener la roca en sus manos, en cuestión de segundos, el roedor eléctrico empezó a brillar y a aumentar su tamaño. Cuanto la luz seco, ante los presentes se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Raichu._

" _Bien Raichu mostrémosle tu nuevo poder" la sonrisa de Amber, a pesar de ser dulce, causo un escalofrió en los tres ladrones._

" _Rai rai" las palabras y la mirada del roedor eléctrico, causaron que las caras de los maleantes se volvieran azules del miedo._

" _¡Atactrueno!"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

XXX

" **Raichu, el Pokémon ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pikachu. Puede hacer descargas de más de 100 mil voltios suficientes para dejar inconsciente a un Dragonite"**

"Super" comento Ash ante la descripción del Pokédex.

En esos momentos los jóvenes se encontraban de camino a su siguiente destino, después de despedirse de las hermanas de la peli naranja y guardar a sus Pokémon habían emprendido de nuevo su camino. Amber les contaba a sus amigos lo que le había pasado en su viaje a Cueva Celeste mientras que Ash relataba lo que había sucedido en su combate por la Medalla Cascada. Debido a las indicaciones de la peli café, los jóvenes se encontraban tomando un camino diferente, justo ahora iban atravesando un camino cubierto en una espesa niebla.

"Aun no puedo creer que el Equipo Rocket te haya seguido" comento la peli naranja ante el relato de Amber.

" _Por esa razón no interrumpieron mi batalla con Misty esta vez"_ pensaba el azabache ante el motivo de la ausencia del trió de ladrones en el gimnasio.

"Y yo todavía no entiendo el porqué no nos dijiste que eras una de las Lideres de Gimnasio" rebatió la peli café.

"Muy bien vamos a descansar aquí" intervino el moreno "Necesito que alguien vaya por leña para hacer fuego" dijo una vez haber terminado con las preparaciones de la comida.

"Ash y yo iremos" antes de que el azabache pudiera hacer o decir algo, Amber lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro al interior del bosque siendo seguidos por Pikachu y Skitty.

Los dos jóvenes y sus Pokémon comenzaron a caminar por el enorme bosque, atraves de la espesa niebla que cubría el lugar.

"¿Por qué vinimos nosotros a buscar leña?" pregunto el azabache algo molesto por ser llevado sin su consentimiento.

"Porque Brock está ocupado preparando la comida y a Misty le dan miedo los bosques a causa de los Pokémon Insecto" respondió mientras trataba de encontrar algo entre tanta niebla "¿Qué es eso?" a lo lejos la peli café y el azabache distinguieron una fuerte luz.

Al acercarse se encontraron con un grupo de jóvenes que estaban lanzándole preguntas a otro muchacho, el cual se encontraba corriendo en una caminadora. De un momento a otro el muchacho se cayó, en ese mismo instante la mente de Ash se disparo y, junto a Pikachu, salió corriendo en ayuda del joven.

"¡Oigan dejen al chico en paz!" exclamo llegando hasta donde estaba el grupo "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Oye ocúpate de tus asuntos, este es un entrenamiento privado" hablo un pelirrojo del grupo.

"No hay lugar en nuestra escuela para quienes no conocen siguiera el estado evolucionado de un Pidgey" agrego un peli verde "Tenemos que mantener nuestro nivel"

"Si de esa escuela salen estudiantes como ustedes entonces su nivel es sumamente bajo" comento el azabache con desdén, mientras ayudaba al joven castaño a ponerse de pie.

"¡Eso es Ash! ¡Muy bien dicho!" elogio la peli naranja, quien en esos momentos se encontraba llegando al lugar "Más vale que dejen de abusar de ese chico o se las verán con nosotros"

"No peleamos"

"Eso es para cavernícolas de la edad de piedra"

"Y si perdiéramos el tiempo pelando con un insecto como tu eso hablaría muy mal del Tecnológico Pokémon"

"Nos vemos en la escuela Joe" finalizo un peli verde, acercándose al castaño al lado de Ash, para luego comenzar a retirarse junto con el grupo.

"¿Quiénes se creen que son?" pregunto Amber algo molesta, acercándose mas al grupo.

"Así que esos son los famosos Estudiantes TEC" comento Brock, quien acababa de llegar.

"¿Estudiantes Tec? ¿Del Pokémon TEC?" pregunto algo intrigada la joven peli café.

"¿Lo conoces?" Ash estaba sorprendido de que Amber hubiera escuchado hablar de ese lugar, a decir verdad la única razón por la que el sabia del TEC era debido al encuentro que tuvo en su anterior línea de tiempo.

"Algo" respondió un tanto nerviosa la pregunta para después agregar en un tono más tranquilo "Si bien recuerdo el Instituto Tecnológico Pokémon es un internado para preparar Entrenadores Pokémon Avanzados. Todos los estudiantes tienen garantizado entrar a la Liga Pokémon después de graduarse"

"Entrar a la Liga Pokémon sin medallas suena muy fácil" comento el azabache "Pero según recuerdo la colegiatura de este lugar es muy elevada"

"Es decir que es una de esas escuelas elegantes solo para los hijos de gente muy adinerada" agrego la peli naranja.

"No necesariamente" intervino la peli café "Existe la posibilidad de obtener una beca"

"Es cierto pero eso es muy difícil. Hasta ahora solo he oído de una sola persona a la que le han ofrecido algo así y según tengo entendido rechazo la oportunidad" dijo el castaño.

"Wow" fue lo único que comento el azabache _"Me pregunto quién habrá sido tan listo para obtener una beca aquí"_

Sin que nadie se percatara, las palabras del estudiante del TEC habían ocasionado que Amber se pusiera algo nerviosa.

XXX

Luego de que Joe, como se llamaba el castaño, se presentara con los jóvenes, les explico cómo era dirigido el TEC y todo lo que los estudiantes tenían que soportar. Después de mostrarles la foto de la persona que estaba a cargo, Giselle, y que la peli naranja estallara en cólera y celos, fueron a buscar a la susodicha estudiante. Justo ahora acababan de entrar al cuarto de simulación del TEC.

"Giselle siempre viene a participar aquí. Aun cuando la venzan en un duelo a ella no le importa. En el tecnológico lo que cuenta en tu habilidad como Entrenador Pokémon, mas que ganar cualquier batalla" explico Joe mientras entraban al lugar "Ella es la mejor principiante y eso es mucho mejor que tener tres medallas. Aun los más atrasados de mi clase somos más poderosos que alguien con dos medallas"

"¡Espera un segundo! Yo me convertí en Entrenadora Pokémon en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. ¿Estás diciendo que puedes vencerme a mí?" ante las palabras de Joe, Misty volvió a estallar en cólera.

"Ahí los Pokémon son acuáticos" dijo el joven estudiante mientras empezaba una simulación en una de las computadoras del lugar.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo siempre les gano en el simulador. ¿Ves?" dijo mostrándole a la peli naranja la simulación de su supuesta victoria.

"¿Qué es eso? La simulación es una cosa pero esto es la vida real. Vamos a pelar" lo reto Misty, sacando una de sus Pokébolas.

"Lo lamentaras" dijo Joe con una sonrisa confiada.

En el mismo cuarto de simulación había un campo de batalla, en pocos minutos Joe y Misty ya se encontraban en dicho campo preparados para comenzar su combate.

"Voy a defender la reputación de Ciudad Celeste ¡Misty llama a Starmie!" de la Pokébola de la peli naranja salió la estrella de mar morada.

"Lástima que tu Pokémon acuático no pueda vencer a mi planta ¡Muy bien Weepinbell ve por el!" arrojando su Pokébola, Joe saco al mismo Pokémon que había utilizado en el simulador.

"¡Yo voy a enseñarte quien es mejor! ¡Starmie ataca!" con esa orden el Pokémon de Misty lanzo un chorro de agua contra el Pokémon Planta y fácilmente lo mando a volar, debilitándolo en el proceso.

"Pero Weepinbell es más fuerte que un Pokémon acuático" Joe aun no salía de su asombro por ser derrotado tan fácilmente.

"Cierto pero hay una cosa que tú no sabes" dijo una nueva voz en el lugar, al dirigir su vista hacia donde provenía dicha voz los jóvenes se encontraron con la persona que habían ido a buscar "Tu oponente viene de Ciudad Celeste y su Pokémon es mucho más experimentado. Debiste saber eso" al terminar su explicación, tras la joven apareció el mismo grupo de jóvenes que hace poco había estado intimidando a Joe "Eres una vergüenza para toda la escuela"

"Así que ella es Giselle" Amber veía a la joven frente a ellos.

"Parece una estrella de cine" el comentario del sonrojado moreno hizo enojar más aun a Misty.

"Soy la mejor de la clase de principiantes de la escuela tecnológica mas exclusiva del mundo, el TEC Pokémon. Lástima que otros no tengan mi belleza, mi talento y mi humilde actitud. La gente me llama estrella pero solo soy Giselle" la joven estudiante se presento a si misma haciendo varias poses. Cuando termino la joven se acerco hasta Joe "Quiero seguir ayudando a mis compañeros para que sean los mejores, a enseñarse uno al otro, a respetarse el uno al otro y asegurar el éxito del mañana" sus palabras y el modo en el que las decía eran de lo más bonito pero de pronto su actitud cambio completamente "¡Pero tú eres un débil! Más vale que aprendas rápido a ser mas fuerte porque si no tus compañeros te darán la espalda ¡Para siempre!" sentencio al horrorizado chico, para luego irse alejando.

"¡No tan rápido!" intervino Misty, ya hartada de la actitud de la joven estudiante "Un verdadero amigo no abandona a alguien que necesita ayuda. Tu tal vez seas bonita pero eso me recuerda el viejo dicho de que la belleza solo está en la piel"

"Los celos tampoco son buenos o si" contraataco Giselle.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" comento el azabache ante la actitud de ambas jóvenes _"Si esto sigue así las cosas pueden salir muy mal"_

"Los entrenadores nunca se meten en peleas de niñas" le susurro el moreno, aun así Amber logro escucharlo.

"Cierto pero otra niña si" harta de ver la actitud de la supuesta talentosa estudiante y para evitar un posible desastre, Amber decidió intervenir "Giselle ya que estas tan segura de tus habilidades y del como debe ser un Entrenador Pokémon porque no tenemos una batalla"

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto con algo de desdén la joven, olvidando toda pelea con la peli naranja.

"Me llamo Amber y por si te lo preguntas no tengo ninguna medalla" respondió la joven con gran calma.

"Entonces ni siguiera eres un principiante" comento con altanería la joven "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te convertiste en Entrenador Pokémon?"

"Hace poco mas de un mes"

"Ya llevas un mes y dejas que tu Pikachu ande libre ¿No has podido domarlo aun? Tal vez tu Pokémon te este entrenando a ti" decía burlonamente.

"Te equivocas este Pikachu no es uno de mis Pokémon, le pertenece a él" dijo señalando al azabache "Mi compañera es ella" ante esas palabras la minina salió de la mochila de la joven, en donde se encontraba tomando una siesta.

"¿Un Skitty?" Giselle miraba asombrado al Pokémon Normal "¿Cómo es que alguien de tan bajo nivel como tu puede tener un Pokémon tan raro como ese? Es una pena, lo mejor sería que ella estuviera conmigo" agrego mirando con deseo al Pokémon rosa.

"Lo siento pero creo que a ella no le agradas" comento Amber luego de que Skitty le diera la espalda a la joven y se volviera a meter en la mochila "En cuanto a lo otro que dijiste, a mi no me interesa para nada el domar a ninguno de mis Pokémon. Ellos son mis amigos, no herramientas, y si esa es tu manera de pensar me temo que aun cuando te gradúes no llegaras muy lejos en la Liga Pokémon" ante tales palabras, Giselle verdaderamente se enojo.

"Mira quien lo dice" dijo la joven con enojo "Con un mes de experiencia Pokémon aun no has obtenido ni una medalla eso dice mucho de ti. Supongo que no sabes mucho de Pokémon si elegiste a Skitty como tu primer Pokémon, Skitty a decir verdad es linda pero aparte de eso no es muy fuerte por no decir que es algo difícil de manejar por su naturaleza inquita, eso está en cualquier manual de principiantes"

"Es cierto, mucha de la información que dices esta en cualquier manual de principiante" ante esas palabras la joven estudiante simplemente sonrió, ante su supuesta victoria "Pero no quiere decir que sea correcta. La fuerza de un Pokémon también depende del entrenador y con entrenamiento y dedicación cualquier Pokémon puede hacerse fuerte. Algo más que no te dieran los manuales es que Skitty puede llegar a ser un Pokémon muy fuerte en batalla si lo entrenas bien"

"La razón porque no lo dice en los manuales es porque no es cierto" rebatió la joven con altanería.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" la sonrisa que le dio Amber a la joven mostro gran confianza.

"Para tu Skitty esto será más que un duelo, de seguro cuando terminemos tu Pokémon entenderá el terrible error que cometió al tenerte a ti como entrenadora" dijo con una sonrisa presumida mientras sacaba una Pokébola "¡Cubone ve!"

"Cubone bonbon cubone" de la Pokébola de Giselle salió un Pokémon con un casco en forma de calavera en su cabeza y con un hueso en su mano.

"Bien Skitty adelante" con algo de pereza la minina salió de la mochila y se coloco frente a su oponente.

"Esto será rápido" dijo Giselle con una sonrisa altanera "¡Cubone empieza la batalla con Malicioso!"

"¡Cubone!" el Pokémon de Tierra le dio una mirada penetrante a la pequeña minina, pero esta ni se inmuto. Skitty en esos momentos dormía plácidamente en el campo de batalla.

"¡Cubone Golpe Hueso!" alzando el hueso en su mano Cubone se preparo para golpear con el al Pokémon rosa.

Justo antes de que el hueso llegara a Skitty, un campo de energía verde cubrió por completo a la minina rosa. El hueso choco contra el muro verde, ocasionando que este saliera volando por el fuerte impacto. Mientras tanto Skitty aun seguida acostada en el campo de lo más tranquila, sin preocuparse de los ataques de su oponente.

"¿Pero qué?" Giselle se encontraba sorprendida ante las acciones del Pokémon Normal.

"Ahora es nuestro turno" ante las palabras de la peli café, Skitty se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el campo de energía verde desaparecía "¡Skitty usa Canto!" la minina no tardo en entonar una linda melodía, pronto bellas notas de colores aparecieron flotando por el aire y Cubone no tardo en caer dormido.

"¡Cubone despierta!" pidió Giselle con un tono algo desesperado.

"¡Come Sueños!" un aura roja se genero alrededor de la minina para luego cubrir al Pokémon dormido, absorbiendo así su energía hasta debilitarlo.

"¡Cubone!" Giselle solo pudo ver como su Pokémon quedaba inconsciente "Yo perdí" dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo "Cubone buen intente vuelve" tomando la Pokébola regreso al Pokémon a su interior "Ningún libro menciona que un Skitty pudiera aprender esos ataques"

"Los entrenadores comúnmente les enseñan a sus Pokémon ataques diferentes a los de su tipo para tener más variedad y ventaja contra otros Pokémon en una batalla" explico la peli café al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su Pokémon "Pero esto obviamente no se menciona en un libro, únicamente se puede aprender en un combate real" cometo Amber mientras acariciaba a la minina "Claro que únicamente te puedes dar cuenta de eso si convives con toda clase de Pokémon. No mal entiendas el estudiar en una escuela no está mal, lo que está mal es basarte únicamente en la experiencia que se adquiere en los libros y dejar de lado la practica. Tanto el conocimiento como la practica son fundamentales, si te enfocas solo en uno no hay duda de que perderás"

"Esta fue una batalla para la historia" comento Joe impresionado por cómo se había librado el combate.

"Creo que lo más sorprendente de todo es que Amber ni siquiera es Entrenadora Pokémon" dijo el azabache como si nada.

"¡¿Qué?!" los estudiantes del TEC no pudieron más que sorprenderse.

"Amber en realidad es Coordinadora Pokémon esa es la razón por la que no tienen ninguna medalla" agrego Brock.

XXX

"Gracias Amber, ahora lo entiendo. Hay algunas cosas que no se aprenden en la escuela y esa es una buena lección" en esos momentos Giselle y Joe se estaban despidiendo de Ash y sus amigos.

"Voy a volver a casa a empezar desde el principio con mi primer Pokémon, igual que ustedes" comento Joe haciendo referencia a los dos entrenadores "Tal vez nos veamos en la Liga Pokémon" ahora sus palabras eran dirigidas a su futura ex compañera y al azabache.

"Eso espero, are un gran esfuerzo para ser una digna oponente" respondió la joven atenta a su compañero para luego dirigir su vista al azabache "Para ambos"

"Estaré esperando ver con ansias una batalla entre ustedes" comento Amber con una sonrisa.

Joe y Giselle despedían al grupo de jóvenes mientras estos se iban alejando, una vez que el grupo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y sin despegar su vista de ellos ni dejar de despedirse, la joven comenzó una conversación con su compañero.

"¿Te acuerdas de aquella persona que consiguió el puntaje perfecto en la gran prueba?" pregunto la joven, llamando la atención de su compañero.

"¿Aquella a la que le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar aquí pero la rechazo?" cuestiono Joe, algo intrigado del porque su compañera sacaba ese tema tan de repente.

"Esa misma" respondió Giselle "A decir verdad nunca entendí como alguien pudo rechazar una oferta así para convertirse en Entrenadora Pokémon, pero ahora lo sé. Lo hizo porque eligió otro camino"

XXX

Después de pasar por la Ruta 24, nuestros héroes llegan directo a Ciudad Carmín. Ahora se encuentran en el Centro Pokémon, esperando a que la Enfermera Joy sane a sus Pokémon. En esos momentos Brock estaba tratando de ligar con cada chica que veía mientras Misty trataba de pararlo a su manera, Ash y Amber se encontraban conversando en la sala de estar.

"No puedo creer que llegáramos a Ciudad Carmín tan pronto" comento el azabache.

"No veo la razón, desde la Ruta 24 es un viaje directo hasta aquí"

"A decir verdad en nuestro otro tiempo, nos tomo dos semanas el poder llegar hasta aquí desde Ciudad Celeste" confeso algo avergonzado el azabache.

"Tu ibas guiando" no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Lo imagine" fue lo único que dijo la joven, para luego mirar el lugar a su alrededor "Este lugar me trae muy buenos recuerdos" ante esas palabras, Ash fijo toda su atención a su prima "Fue aquí donde conocí a Growlithe la primera vez"

"Te entiendo" dijo Ash con una sonrisa de comprensión "Yo también guardo un gran recuerdo de todos los lugares donde conocí a mis Pokémon, aunque esta vez no hayamos llegado a ellos" agrego ante el hecho de que a causa de la guía de Amber habían evitado perderse y también habían evitado llegar a ciertos lugares.

"Entonces supongo que algo bueno salió del haberte extraviado tanto" comento la peli café con cierta burla.

"Si, aunque creo que las cosas salieron mucho mejor ahora. Y no solo para mi" dijo Ash en un tono algo pensativo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno tú ya sabes como conocí a Squirtle" Amber únicamente asintió en señal de entendimiento para que el azabache continuara "Pues esta vez, Squirtle convenció a los miembros del Escuadrón Squirtle para que se volvieran un grupo de Bomberos Pokémon en lugar de una banda que se dedicaba a hacerles bromas a la gente. Claro eso fue antes de que Scizor lo encontrara y lo reuniera con los demás"

"¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?"

"El me lo conto. Me dijo que antes de ir a buscarme decidió dejar todos sus asuntos en orden" respondió de lo más natural "Y no fue el único, Grimer también resolvió los problemas de su banda antes de irse"

"Sin duda tus Pokémon tuvieron una vida interesante antes de conocerte" justo en ese momento un tenue sonido se escucho por todo el lugar "Parece ser que nuestros Pokémon ya están recuperados"

Parándose de sus asientos Ash y Amber se dirigieron a la recepción. Cuando el par de entrenadores llego, se encontraron con sus amigos los cuales ya estaban recogiendo sus Pokébolas. Nada más ver llegar a sus entrenadores, Pikachu y Skitty saltaron de la mesa y corrieron en su encuentro.

"Muchas gracias Enfermera Joy" dijo Amber, llegando a la mesa para tomar sus Pokébolas, seguida por el azabache y el Pokémon en su hombro. Skitty feliz descansaba en la cabeza de su entrenadora "Y dime Ash ¿Ya pensaste a que Pokémon usaras para tu batalla?" pregunto mientras el azabache tomaba sus Pokébolas.

"El elegir al Pokémon correcto también es una parte importante de la victoria" comento el moreno con sensatez.

"No se preocupen. Desde antes de venir, ya tenía pensado a que Pokémon iba a usar" esas últimas palabras el azabache las dijo mirando al Pokémon en su hombro.

"¿Estás seguro de que es buena elección?" pregunto Misty, no muy segura de la elección de su amigo.

"El Teniente Surge es nuestro Líder de Gimnasio, el se especializa en Pokémon Eléctricos" comento Joy, quien había estado atenta a la conversación de los jóvenes.

"Eso significa que Pikachu no es la mejor opción" dijo Misty dirigiéndose a Ash "¿Por qué no mejor Bulbasaur?"

"El tipo no lo es todo" dijeron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, eso era una de las cosas en las que Ash y Amber estaban de acuerdo.

"Pero…"

"Déjalo Misty, es su decisión" la interrumpió el moreno "Además lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora ¿no?"

"Supongo que tienes razón" concordó la peli naranja.

"Bien ya que esta todo aclarado ¿Qué tal una última práctica antes de tu batalla?" le pregunto Amber a su primo.

"Me parece bien"

"Pika"

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a un campo de batalla que se encontraba afuera del Centro Pokémon, cuando llegaron, Amber y Ash se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras Misty y Brock se preparaban para presenciar el encuentro.

"¡A la carga Pikachu!"

"¡Pika!" utilizando el brazo de su entrenador como impulso, Pikachu dio un salto para luego aterrizar en el campo.

"¡Eevee a los reflectores!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas, Amber la arrojo al aire.

"Eevee" el pequeño zorro café no tardo en aparecer en el campo, causando algo de miedo al roedor eléctrico y a su entrenador.

"¿Eevee?" Ash y Pikachu en esos momentos se encontraban un tanto asustados, los dos recordaban muy bien el temperamento de dicho Pokémon. Justo en ese momento el azabache noto algo extraño en el comportamiento del Pokémon café "¿Este Eevee…?"

"Si vas a enfrentarte contra Pokémon Eléctricos esto será una buena práctica" las palabras de Amber desconcertaron un poco a los presentes "Solo falta un pequeño detalle" dichas esas palabras la joven saco una extraña piedra de color verde, sorprendiendo a todos "¡Eevee arriba!" la peli café arrojo la piedra al aire.

"Eev" dando un gran salto, el zorro café alcanzo la piedra de color verde.

Aun estando en el aire, nada más tocar la piedra, Eevee comenzó a brillar mientras su forma y tamaño iban cambiando. Cuando el brillo termino y el Pokémon toco el suelo, se pudo apreciar mejor su nueva apariencia. A excepción de su cuello de color blanco, su pelaje se volvió por completo amarillo.

"Jol" en un instante el pelaje del Pokémon se erizo, endureciéndose y formando púas.

"En un principio pensé en utilizar a Raichu pero si lo hubiera hecho esto terminaría siendo una pelea de verdad" dijo Amber, recordando el comportamiento de su Pokémon cuando se trataba del Pikachu de Ash "La Enfermera Joy me dio la Piedra Trueno, dijo que tal vez nos ayudaría, así que pensé que sería buena idea utilizarla para que Eevee evolucionara. Después de todo el siempre quiso ser un Jolteon"

"Ya veo ¡Qué gran idea!" Ash estaba completamente de acuerdo con la decisión de la peli café _"Por un momento pensé que era ella… Lo bueno es que una vez que los Eevee de Amber evolucionen ya no tendré estos sustos por nada"_

"Perdón si los asustamos, nuestra intensión era solo darles una sorpresa a todos" Amber pudo darse cuenta, por la expresión de entrenador y Pokémon, de quien creían ellos que la joven había mandado a la batalla _"Después de todo lo que Eevee les hizo, es lógico que le tengan miedo"_

"Para la próxima preferiría no más sorpresas" pidió el azabache.

"Pikachu" Pikachu únicamente secundo a su entrenador.

"Claro"

"¡Bien! Ya que está todo listo ¿Qué tal si empezamos?" dijo Ash, recuperando sus ganas por combatir.

"¡Pika chu!"

"Adelante" dichas esas palabras, ambos Pokémon se prepararon para comenzar la batalla.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y por favor comenten. Solo una cosa, debido a que esta vez es Amber quien los guía va a haber varios capítulos del anime que no tomare en cuenta ya que dichos capítulos surgían a causa de que Ash y compañía se extraviaban. Espero publicar el capitulo de mi otra historia mañana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Un Electrizante Viaje! ¡Momentos de Terror!**

Después de aquel último combate de practica contra la peli café, Ash y Pikachu se encontraban más que listos para librar su batalla con el Teniente Surge. Ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, aun recordaban claramente la primera vez que se habían enfrentado a aquel hombre y estaban seguros que esta vez el resultado sería completamente diferente. De un tiempo para acá, el azabache había tenido muy presentes los errores que había cometido a lo largo de sus viajes, ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a empezar desde el principio y pretendía aprovecharlo. Además sabía que, si por alguna razón volvía a salirse del camino, Amber gustosa lo regresaría.

"Bien Pikachu llego la hora" más que a su Pokémon, aquellas palabras eran para el mismo.

"Pika" afirmo el roedor eléctrico igual de serio que su entrenador.

"¿Así que este es el Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín?" pregunto Amber con curiosidad, acercándose a la gran puerta de acero.

Nada más abrirse la puerta de acero, dos personas aparecieron en el interior. Eran un hombre y una mujer, todo parecía indicar que ellos se encargaban de recibir a los entrenadores aspirantes.

"Hola, vengo por una Batalla Pokémon y a ganarme una Medalla Trueno" sin perder tiempo el azabache fue al punto.

"Oiga jefe aquí esta otra víctima para la sala de emergencias" dijo el hombre vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro, dirigiéndose a la gran figura a sus espaldas.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto la figura con una voz gruesa y firme, causando un leve susto en los invitados.

Cuando la susodicha figura salió a la luz, los jóvenes pudieron apreciarlo mejor. Se trataba de un hombre rubio sumamente grande, fornido y musculoso, vestido de militar. A simple vista el hombre podía intimidar fácilmente a las personas, como ahora lo hacía con sus visitantes. A pesar de recordar al Teniente Surge, Ash y Pikachu no pudieron evitar intimidarse un poco por su gran tamaño.

"Valla es enorme" comento Brock aun tratando de recuperarse del asombro.

"¿Ese es el Líder de Gimnasio que tendrás que vencer?" pregunto Misty igual de aturdida.

"Así parece" en vista de que Ash aún no recuperaba la voz, fue Amber quien respondió la pregunta de la joven peli naranja.

"¡Bienvenida al Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín!" a pesar de su apariencia intimidante el Teniente Surge saludo de una manera muy alegre, al mismo tiempo que le daba un afectuoso abrazo, a Amber "Mi siguiente retadora es muy bonita" comento el hombre, una vez termino su abrazo, lo que sorprendió al grupo de entrenadores "No creas que te dejare ganar por eso"

"Es usted muy amable pero yo no soy la retadora" dijo Amber con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, siendo aún sostenida por el hombre rubio. Era una suerte que la minina estuviera en esos momentos dormida porque de lo contrario hubiera terminado por atacar al hombre.

"¿Entonces quién?" pregunto Surge sorprendido ante tal revelación.

"Ese sería yo" respondió Ash una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa que le había causado aquella escena. Esto ocasiono que la mirada de Surge fuera a parar a él.

"¡A tu!" comento el Líder de Gimnasio en un tono burlón mientras se enderezaba, volviendo a su imponente altura "¡Muy bien bebe!" agrego con el mismo tono al mismo tiempo que le palmeaba la cabeza.

"¡No soy un bebe!" exclamo enojado el azabache. Sin importar cuantas veces lo escuchara era obvio que al joven le molestaba mucho que lo trataran de ese modo "¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum!"

"A todos los que pierden conmigo los llamo bebes" se justificó el hombre sin sentirse nada culpable por sus palabras. Fue entonces que el Teniente Surge noto a cierto Pokémon Eléctrico al lado del azabache "A miren tiene un Pikachu ¡Hey miren eso! ¡Él bebe trajo a su Pikachu bebe!" exclamo con burla para luego comenzar a reírse junto a sus aprendices.

"¡Ya basta! ¡No se burlen de mi Pikachu!"

"Pi pika" concordó el roedor eléctrico igual de enojado que su entrenador.

"Bien bebecito ¿Viniste a enseñarnos a tu mascota?" se burló el Teniente Surge.

"Vine a ganarme una Medalla Trueno" respondió con decisión y coraje el azabache.

"Pika pika" concordó su compañero.

"Pikachu verdaderamente quiere entrar en batalla" comento Brock ante tanto entusiasmo por parte del Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Muy bien" dijo Surge con resignación "Aprenderás que jugar con la gente grande puede ser una experiencia muy dolorosa"

Dicho aquello, todos los presentes se encaminaron al campo de batalla. Ya en el campo se encontraba el árbitro que juzgaría el encuentro. Una vez que las luces se encendieron dio comienzo el espectáculo.

"La Batalla Pokémon va a comenzar" anuncio el árbitro "Solo puede usarse un Pokémon. No hay límite de tiempo" nada más terminar de decir las reglas la campana que marcaba el inicio del combate sonó "Que empiece la batalla"

"¡Ve Pokébola!" sacando su Pokébola, Surge, la arrojo al aire.

"Raiiii" de la Pokébola de Surge salió un Pokémon muy parecido al de cierta peli café.

"Chaaaa" por los refunfuños que hacia Pikachu se podía percibir que Raichu no era de su total agrado en esos momentos.

"Muy bien bebe, si quieres renunciar todavía puedes"

"Rai raichu" concordó el roedor anaranjado, con la misma arrogancia que su entrenador.

"¡De ninguna manera vamos a renunciar!"

"Ja ¿Qué puede hacer un bebe como ese?" se burló Surge "Si quieres convertirte en un Maestro Pokémon debes hacer evolucionar a tu Pokémon en cuanto lo atrapas" aquel comentario molesto algo a Amber.

"El criar a un Pokémon es mucho más que obligarlo a evolucionar. Mientras Pikachu no quiera evolucionar yo no lo obligare, además a mí me gusta tal como está" debatió Ash con decisión _"Sé que no lo dice con mala intención pero igual me molesta"_ ante aquellas palabras, Surge y sus aprendices se rieron mucho más fuerte.

"Error bebe, los Pokémon Eléctricos solo son útiles cuando han aprendido toda la clase de Ataques Eléctricos" contradijo el hombre, siendo imitado en sus movimientos por su Pokémon "Mantenlo así de pequeño y no será más que una mascota" agrego, sin darse cuenta de que a cada palabra Pikachu se iba enojando mucho más.

XXX

"Raichu" murmuro Amber en voz alta, sin dejar de ver al ratón anaranjado _"De todos los Pokémon Eléctricos que hay, él tiene que enfrentarse a Raichu. Eso sí que es cosa del destino"_

"¿Puede vencer a Raichu?" pregunto Misty algo intrigada por las palabras del Teniente Surge y la apariencia del Pokémon anaranjado.

"Sinceramente lo dudo" respondió el moreno antes de agregar "No si Raichu conoce todos los Ataques Eléctricos"

"Yo creo que si pueden y lo van a lograr" dijo Amber viendo fijamente a su primo y al Pokémon frente a él.

XXX

"Chuuuu" chispas salían de las mejillas de Pikachu, siendo prueba de lo molesto que estaba en esos momentos.

"¡Muy bien Raichu Impactrueno ahora!"

"¡Agilidad Pikachu!"

El poderoso rayo amarillo salió disparado con gran fuerza y precisión hacia Pikachu, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo el roedor amarillo comenzó a correr, con gran agilidad y velocidad, por todo el campo de batalla. Raichu lanzaba su ataque una y otra vez, tratando de alcanzar a su oponente, mientras Pikachu simplemente corría alrededor de su forma evolucionada.

"¡Eso no funcionara!" dijo Surge y con un movimiento inesperado Raichu utilizo su cola para golpear a Pikachu con mucha fuerza.

"¡Pikaaaaa!" el golpe hizo que Pikachu se elevara por los aires.

"¡Raichu fíjate bien donde aterrizara Pikachu y usa Golpe de Cuerpo!" ordeno Surge mientras él y su Pokémon veían como Pikachu comenzaba a caer.

"¡Raaiiiii!" dando un salto, Raichu se preparó para aplastar a su oponente nada mas este tocara el suelo.

"¡Pikachu Electrobola!" ordeno Ash antes de que su amigo terminara de caer.

"¡Pi pika!" acumulando energía en la punta de su cola, Pikachu comenzó a generar una esfera centellante de color amarillo.

Una vez que la esfera cargada de electricidad estuvo completa el roedor amarillo la arrojo bajo él. Raichu se vio obligado a parar su ataque al mismo tiempo que la explosión, que género el impacto del movimiento en el suelo, le daba impulso extra a Pikachu para alejarse de su oponente y así aterrizar sano y salvo en el suelo.

"¡Raichu Megapuño pronto!"

"¡Rai!" con uno de sus puños frente a él, brillando con gran intensidad, Raichu se lanzó hacia su oponente con toda la intención de lograr un gran golpe.

"¡Esquívalo y luego usa Ataque Rápido!" con suma velocidad Pikachu evadió el puño centellante de Raichu para luego impactar contra el Pokémon anaranjado, todo esto dejando tras de él la característica estela blanca del ataque.

"¡Golpe de Cuerpo seguido!"

"¡Agilidad y no pares!"

Una y otra vez Raichu se lanzaba contra el Pokémon amarillo, en un intento por aplastarlo con el peso de su cuerpo, y cada vez Pikachu lograba evadirlo utilizando su gran velocidad. Aquello siguió así un rato hasta que, debido al cansancio, Raichu tuvo que detener su ataque. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por el azabache, el cual estaba esperando esa oportunidad.

"¡Ataque Rápido!"

Dejando tras de él una estela blanca, Pikachu volvió a embestir a Raichu con gran fuerza y a una velocidad sorprendente. El impacto hizo que el Pokémon anaranjado retrocediera, derrapando hasta su entrenador, pero no parecía haberle causado gran daño. Aun así Surge se veía un tanto preocupado por cómo estaban resultando las cosas.

XXX

"¡Sorprendente!" Misty estaba feliz de que las cosas le estuvieran resultando tan bien a sus dos amigos.

"Parece ser que Ash sabe muy bien lo que hace" comento el moreno ante la clara estrategia del azabache.

"Así es" concordó Amber "Hace poco Surge dijo que evoluciono a su Raichu nada más atraparlo eso quiere decir que Raichu evoluciono muy rápido y nunca aprendió los ataques de velocidad que solo se pueden aprender en el estado Pikachu. Ash está usando eso a su favor"

XXX

"A pesar de su fuerza su Raichu es sumamente lento y eso, Surge, es su debilidad" comento el azabache.

"Muy bien bebe pero esto ya se terminó ¡Impactrueno!" ordeno en un intento por acabar la batalla de una vez por todas.

"¡Raichu!" cubriéndose de una capa de electricidad amarilla, Raichu lanzo varios rayos en contra de su preevolución.

"¡Esquiva y Tacleada de Voltios!" tan pronto como su entrenador lo dijo, Pikachu evadió el rayo amarillo para luego realizar su ataque.

"¡Pika pika pika…!" mientras empezaba a correr, Pikachu se fue cubriendo de una centellante capa de color amarillo "¡Pikachu!" sin poderlo evitar Raichu fue impactado por el poderoso ataque eléctrico, pero eso no le causó gran daño.

"Eso no dolió ¡Usa Atactrueno!"

"¡Chuuuu!" con su cuerpo resplandeciente de electricidad, Raichu lanzo un poderoso rayo.

"¿Pika?" el ataque del Pokémon anaranjado tomo desprevenidos a Ash y Pikachu por lo que el roedor amarillo no pudo hacer nada para evadirlo "¡Pikaaaa!" a pesar del tipo, el ataque de Raichu ocasiono daño considerable a Pikachu, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

"¡Raichu acabalo! ¡Golpe de Cuerpo!" ordeno Surge, aprovechando que su oponente se encontraba indefenso.

"Raiiiii…" listo para terminar aquella batalla, Raichu se lanzó contra su oponente con la clara intención de aplastarlo, utilizando todo el peso de su cuerpo.

"¡Pikachu Ataque Rápido!" en un intento por evitar lo que podría ser un serio golpe, Ash dio la orden a Pikachu.

"¡Pika!" en el último momento Pikachu logro ejecutar la orden dada por Ash, evadiendo el pesado cuerpo del Pokémon anaranjado. En esos momentos lo único que logro cubrir el cuerpo de Raichu fue la estela blanca tras Pikachu.

"¡Raichu termina con Atactrueno!"

"¡Raichu!" nuevamente el Pokémon anaranjado lanzo un rayo amarillo, solo que esta vez el ataque se veía mucho más poderoso.

"¡Pikachu Tacleada de Voltios!"

"¡Pika! ¡Pika pika pika…!" sin perder tiempo Pikachu empezó a correr mientras su cuerpo se volvía a cubrir de centellante electricidad.

En medio del campo, ambos ataques terminaron colisionando y generando un gran choque de poderes. No solo se creó una explosión sino que antes de eso el suelo del campo se empezó a desquebrajar, al mismo tiempo que todas las ventanas del lugar se rompían y varios rayos amarillos salían volando por el aire. Ante eso Skitty despertó de su siesta, justo a tiempo para cubrir a Amber y a ella con un campo de color verde mientras que el resto de los espectadores trataban de evadir dichos rayos. Cuando el humo causado por la explosión se disipo se pudo ver como ambos Pokémon Eléctricos aún seguían en el juego.

"¿Aún sigue de pie? Pero Raichu debería haber acabado con él" se quejó Surge ante la fuerza del ataque de su Pokémon y el hecho de que su oponente aun siguiera consiente.

"En una batalla pesa más la habilidad que el tamaño" comento Ash, causando cierto enojo en el ex militar.

"¡Megapatada!" sin perder tiempo, Raichu hizo brillar uno de sus pies y se preparó para golpear a Pikachu con él.

"¡Agilidad y luego Ataque Rápido!" fue en ese momento que Ash vio la oportunidad de terminar con aquel enfrentamiento.

Comenzando a correr de un lado a otro del campo, Pikachu fue incrementando su velocidad mucho más, para luego una estela blanca aparecer tras de él. Gracias a la velocidad extra, Raichu no solo no pudo ver de dónde venía el ataque sino que también Pikachu logro incrementar la fuerza de su impacto. El golpe hizo caer al Pokémon anaranjado al suelo con mucha fuerza, debilitándolo en el proceso.

"Rai rai" murmuraba Raichu aun inconsciente.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" exclamo Surge completamente sorprendido, llevando sus manos hasta su cara.

Por el otro lado Ash y sus amigos festejaba la victoria del pequeño Pokémon amarillo.

"¡Lo logramos Pikachu!"

"¡Perfecto!"

"¡Fantástico!"

"¡Lo hicieron!"

"Nyaaa"

"Pikachu" fue lo único que dijo el Pokémon Eléctrico, sumamente complacido por los resultados de los esfuerzos de su entrenador y de él.

XXX

Después de aquella batalla tan intensa, Ash y compañía se encontraban en el centro de lo que quedaba del campo junto con el Teniente Surge y sus aprendices.

"Felicitaciones, bien hecho Ash, Pikachu" dijo Surge mientras le daba la mano al azabache "Como prueba de su victoria una Medalla Trueno" agrego sacando la medalla de su bolsillo y entregándosela al joven entrenador.

"Muchas gracias" tomando el pequeño objeto, Ash lo contemplo detenidamente por unos segundos _"A pesar de todo el recibir cada medalla me da una gran emoción, como la primera vez. En esta ocasión are las cosas mejor"_

"Debes estar orgulloso, tú y tu Pikachu pelearon muy bien juntos" dijo Surge con palabras sinceras.

"Gracias" fue lo único que contento el azabache antes de celebrar su victoria, con su tal característica pose "¡Una Medalla Trueno y es toda mía!"

"Pi pikachu" agrego el roedor eléctrico, imitando los movimientos de su entrenador.

Todo esto era visto por los demás presentes, en especial por los compañeros del azabache y su Pokémon.

"Esos dos son una gran pareja" comento Misty mientras veía como entrenador y Pokémon se abrazaban.

"Si señor" concordó Brock.

"No cabe duda de que llegaran muy lejos" agrego Amber _"Y puede que esta vez mucho más lejos que la anterior"_

"Nyaaa" asintió Skitty sin despegar la vista del Pokémon amarillo.

XXX

Mientras Ash y sus amigos celebraban su victoria, en otro lado un poco alejado de ese lugar se encontraba el trió de ladrones. El Equipo Rocket en esos momentos se hallaba cerca de los muelles, ocultos dentro de un viejo faro, teniendo una extraña videollamada con cierto hombre en pantalla. No se podía distinguir la cara del hombre en cuestión pero se podía apreciar claramente que se encontraba sentado en un sillón mientras acariciaba a un Persian.

"Tienen que asegurarse de que este plan tenga éxito" comento el hombre en pantalla "Mis hombres ya están en sus posiciones, cuando les de la señal ellos harán su trabajo. Esta vez el fracaso esta fuera de discusión"

"¡Entendido señor!" dijeron Jessie y James al mismo tiempo, poniéndose firmes.

"El Santa Anna será el lugar donde nuestro plan se llevara a cabo" dijo el hombre mientras una sonrisa algo siniestra se posaba en su rostro "Y nadie podrá impedirlo"

XXX

En esos momentos nuestros jóvenes héroes se encontraban en una gran Fiesta Pokémon a bordo del barco más elegante del mar, el famoso crucero Santa Anna, rodeados de otros Entrenadores Pokémon.

"Este barco sí que es asombroso" comento Amber mientras caminaba por el lugar, junto a sus amigos.

"Fue una suerte que esas chicas nos dieran sus boletos no les parece" dijo la peli naranja, feliz de estar en aquel barco.

"Tienes razón" concordó el moreno para luego ver a su amigo "¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? Ni parece que estén en una fiesta" agrego viendo la actitud de sus amigos.

"No nada" dijo el azabache con un tono muy triste. Desde que habían recibido aquellos boletos Ash y Pikachu caminaban con una expresión y una postura bastante triste.

 _"Pobres, debió ser muy traumático este viaje para ellos la vez pasada"_ Amber veía a su primo y al Pokémon Eléctrico con algo de pena. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que les había pasado exactamente la primera vez si sabía que al azabache no le agradaba la idea de volver a revivir aquel momento _"Pero no creo que pudiéramos hacer nada para convencer a los otros de no aceptar los boletos gratis"_ ante aquello la joven recordó como habían terminado ahí en primer lugar.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Después de vencer al Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, y terminando de hacer los preparativos necesarios, Ash y compañía reanudaron su viaje. Ahora los cuatro jóvenes y los dos Pokémon se encontraban en el puerto de la ciudad._

 _"Que hermosa vista" comento la joven peli café admirando los grandes barcos anclados en el puerto._

 _"Son preciosos" concordó Misty igual de maravillada por la vista._

 _"Me gustaría salir al océano en un barco como ese" comento en voz alta el azabache, fue entonces que una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Recuerdos relacionados con cierto barco de lujo y todo lo que había causado el solo ir a un simple viaje en el "Aunque pensándolo bien…" de pronto la emoción del joven se fue apagando._

 _"Si, piensen en todos los Pokémon que podríamos ver en el camino" concordó Brock, sin notar como la expresión de Ash ya no mostraba ilusión sino terror._

 _"¡Es cierto!" exclamo Misty llena de ilusión "Imagínense tomando sol en cubierta todo el día, en un largo y relajante crucero" sin darse cuenta la joven empezó a sumergirse en sus fantasías propias._

 _"Pero nunca podríamos pagar un crucero como ese" le dijo Brock a la peli naranja, rompiendo su burbuja._

 _"Ah" de un momento a otro el ánimo de la joven decayó._

 _"Bueno no es tan grave" Amber trataba de animar a su amiga mientras Ash no dudo en aprovechar aquella oportunidad para alejarse del puerto._

 _"Sí que mal pero nada se puede hacer, sigamos" con un rápido movimiento el azabache se colocó tras sus amigos y se dispuso a empujarlos para reanudar su camino._

 _Por otro lado, Pikachu también empezó a jalar a la minina pero al ver que no se movía decidió cargarla y empezar a correr para alejarse de ese lugar. Al igual que su entrenador, el roedor eléctrico recordaba muy bien todos los problemas que les había causa ese simple viaje en barco y él, como su entrenador, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto un poco de confeti cayó sobre ellos, deteniendo así su paso._

 _"Felicitaciones son ustedes afortunados por viajar en nuestro crucero de lujo" dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos mujeres morenas frente a ellos, las cuales habían sido las causantes del confeti en un principio._

 _"¿Un crucero?" tres de los jóvenes preguntaron al mismo tiempo, mientras la cara de Ash y Pikachu se iba tornando azul._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"¡Qué bien están teniendo un duelo!" la voz del azabache trajo a Amber de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta la joven había estado caminando junto a sus amigos y ahora se encontraban entre una gran multitud, la cual presenciaba una batalla. El combate era entre un joven, y su Starmie, y un hombre muy elegante y su Raticate. Al final del encuentro el hombre de traje resulto ser el ganador, al poco tiempo te terminar el combate una mujer muy elegante se acercó hasta aquel hombre mientras este aun le daba consejos a su anterior oponente.

"¡Alguien más se atreve a retar a mi Raticate!" desafío el hombre. Fue entonces que entre la multitud que lo rodeaba vio algo que llamo su atención "A pero que Pokémon tan raro tienes ahí jovencita" comento el caballero acercándose hasta Amber y compañía "Un Skitty no es algo que se vea mucho en Kanto" agrego haciendo referencia al Pokémon en brazos de la peli café "Dime, ¿te gustaría tener una batalla conmigo?"

"Lo siento pero ni a Skitty ni a mí nos gustas mucho las batallas" se disculpó Amber "Creo que iré a dar un vistazo alrededor" agrego la joven, dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes, para luego comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

"Es una pena" dijo el caballero mientras Amber se alejaba, antes de dirigir su vista al azabache que hace poco estaba al lado de la joven peli café "¿Y qué hay de ti jovencito? ¿Te gustaría una batalla?"

"Creo que por esta vez paso" sin más que decir Ash se empezó a alejar del lugar junto con Pikachu, siendo seguido por Misty y Brock.

"Eso si es raro de ti, rechazar una batalla" comento el moreno una vez lo alcanzo.

"No será que sabes que no podrías ganar" dijo la peli naranja en un claro intento de provocar a su amigo.

"Claro que no, simplemente no deseo combatir" respondió el azabache _"Después de todo no tiene caso tener una batalla con ese señor si va a terminar deteniéndola cuando él quiera. Además esta vez no pienso el cambiar a mi Butterfree por ningún motivo"_ con aquellos pensamientos Ash se iba alejando más "¡Mejor vallamos al buffet!" agrego con mucho entusiasmo antes de acelerar el paso.

"¡Pika!"

"¡Esa idea me suena bien!" concordó Misty para después seguir al azabache y al Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¡Espérenme!"

XXX

Amber se encontraba caminando entre la gran multitud que deambulaba por los diferentes puestos. Debido a toda la gente que había en el lugar, la joven hizo que Skitty se metiera dentro de su mochila donde ahora se encontraba dormida. Justo cuando pasaba por uno de los puestos hoyo la conversación que estaba teniendo un vendedor con uno de los camareros del lugar.

"Aquí entre nosotros, este Magikarp es como una mina de oro Pokémon" dijo el vendedor.

"¿Mina de oro?" el camarero en cuestión en esos momentos estaba cargando una especie de carpa roja.

"Si. Un Magikarp pone mil huevos cada vez, cada uno de esos bebes pone mil huevos más. Mil por mil hacen un millón, cada uno de ese millón pone otros mil y son mil millones de Pokémon" explico el vendedor con mucho entusiasmo.

"¡¿Mil millones?!"

"Puedes vender un Magikarp por cien dólares, en tres generaciones tendrás toneladas de dinero ¡Billones y billones!" mientras el vendedor seguía hablando, Amber mas sospechaba de él.

"¡¿Billones?!"

"Serás tan rico que podrás tener tiendas de Pokémon"

"Rico, rico, rico…"

"Normalmente cobro cien dólares pero a ti de daré el juego de incubación, el equipo de cuidado y el equipo de educación por solo trescientos dólares" con aquellas últimas palabras, Amber ya no se contuvo más.

"¡Lo compro! ¡Lo compro!"

"Estoy viendo a un hombre que será muy rico pero muy rico"

"¡Espere un momento!" rápidamente la joven intervino en la transacción tan fraudulenta que se estaba haciendo. Dando pasos firmes Amber se acercó hasta los dos hombre "Señor lamento decirle esto pero este hombre le está viendo la cara" una vez que llego hasta ellos, se dirigió al camarero peli azul.

"¿Cómo dices?" el peli azul estaba consternado por las palabras de la joven _"Es la boba"_

"No le haga caso se ve que solo es una niña que no sabe lo que dice" intervino el vendedor, nervioso porque lo hubieran atrapado "Le aseguro que esta será su mejor inversión"

"Es cierto que Magikarp tiene sus propios talentos" dijo la joven, animando al vendedor e intrigando al camarero "Pero sinceramente nadie pagaría por este Pokémon, principalmente porque la mayoría de las personas lo consideran como uno de los Pokémon más débiles" agrego Amber, esto hizo que el camarero se enfureciera y el vendedor se empezara a asustar "Además fácilmente puedes pescar a este Pokémon en el mar"

"¡Tu ruco! ¡Me querías estafar!" con furia el camarero se preparó para descargar su ira con el vendedor.

"Jejeje Como ocasión especial te lo dejo gratis ¡Adiós!" antes de que el peli azul pudiera agarrarlo, el vendedor salió corriendo.

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve acá ruco!" enseguida el camarero salió tras el vendedor, con los brazos al aire y aun llevando en ellos al Pokémon carpa.

 _"No me agrada para nada que la gente comercialice con los Pokémon, con esto espero que ese vendedor lo piense dos veces antes de intentar volver a vender a su Pokémon"_ pensó Amber mientras veía como ambos hombres se iban alejando cada vez mas de ella.

Después de un rato la joven decidió ir en busca de sus amigos. No fue difícil para Amber el encontrarlos, todos ellos se encontraban en la mesa del buffet. Lo que si sorprendió a la joven coordinadora fue lo que su primo sostenía en brazos.

"¿Ash porque tienes un Magikarp contigo?" pregunto la joven una vez que llego hasta el grupo _"No creo que Ash hubiera caído ente la trata tan tonta de ese vendedor"_

"Pues sucedió algo muy extraño" comenzó el azabache a relatar la historia.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu se encontraban disfrutando del buffet cuando de pronto un extraño hombre paso corriendo cerca de ellos. Casi en seguida uno de los camareros del lugar lo siguió, con un Magikarp entre sus manos._

 _"¡Oye regresa aquí ruco!" el camarero peli azul estaba tan concentrado en alcanzar al estafador que, para aligerar peso, lanzo a Magikarp por los aires._

 _El Pokémon carpa salió volando por los aires y termino aterrizando en los brazos del azabache._

 _"¡Oiga señor su Pokémon…!" Ash trata de llamar al camarero para que se dé cuenta de que había dejado a su Pokémon atrás._

 _"¡Te lo regalo!" grito el camarero, sin dejar de perseguir al otro hombre, mientras se iba alejando de los jóvenes._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

"Y eso fue lo que paso" finalizo el joven entrenador.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?" Amber veía atenta a su primo, esperando su decisión.

"No lo sé"

"Podrías quedártelo, después de todo ese camarero te dijo que te lo regalaba" sugirió Misty ante la única opción lógica.

"Además, el hombre que estaba persiguiendo ese camarero tenía intenciones de venderlo como parte de una estafa" agrego Amber.

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?" inquirió Brock, algo intrigado de que la joven peli café tuviera aquella información.

"Me los tope hace un rato" explico sin más la joven "En cualquier caso se podría decir que este Magikarp no tiene dueño así que no veo nada de malo con que tu lo atrapes"

"Aunque dudo que te ayude en un combate" comento Misty, viendo el supuesto lado malo del asunto.

"Sin importar lo que la gente crea, Magikarp es un gran Pokémon y si lo entrenas bien se puede convertir en un Pokémon sumamente fuerte" comento Amber, sacando su Pokédex en el proceso.

 **"Magikarp, el Pokémon pez. Como parece que Magikarp sólo chapotean sin cesar, algunos los consideran débil, pero en realidad son Pokémon recios que sobreviven en el agua sin importar cuán sucia éste. Este Pokémon salta muy alto y evoluciona en Gyarados"**

"¡Gyarados!" exclamo la peli naranja en un claro tono de miedo "¡Deshazte de él ahora! ¡Lánzalo al mar pronto! ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" exigió, presionando cada vez más al azabache con cada palabra y mirada.

"¿Misty te sucede algo?" pregunto Brock, que hasta hace poco se había mantenido al margen.

"Pues…"

Antes que Misty pudiera decir una palabra más, de la nada todas las puertas se cerraron. Todos los camareros se quitaron sus uniformes y dejaron ver los trajes que traían debajo, eran unos uniformes negros con una gran erre roja en el pecho. De un momento a otro una gran conmoción se había producido en el salón. Fue entonces que las luces se apagaron y poco después una luz ilumino a dos personas en lo alto de una plataforma.

 _"Llego la hora"_ pensó el azabache antes de oír dos voces bastante conocidas.

"¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!"

"¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!"

"¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!"

"¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!"

"¡Meowth así es!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket tomara posesión de sus Pokémon!"

Con aquellas últimas palabras la conmoción de un principio se hizo más fuerte, poco después el resto de los uniformados empezaron a usar unas especie de aspiradoras de Pokébolas para robar a los Pokémon de los entrenadores. En medio de todo aquello, afuera del barco, una gran tormenta se estaba produciendo.

"Denme sus Pokémon" ordeno un uniformado, dirigiéndose a Ash y compañía.

"¡No quiero!" respondió muy molesta Misty.

"¡No me hagan quitárselos!" agrego otro en tono de amenaza.

Aquello termino por molestar el azabache el cual, en un rápido movimiento, le dio a Magikarp a Amber antes de enfrentarse a los ladrones.

"¡Pikachu ve!" ordeno el azabache.

"¡Chuuuu!" cubriéndose con una capa amarilla, Pikachu lanzo varios rayos contra uno de los ladrones, terminando por electrocutarlo completamente.

"Si ustedes quieren a nuestros Pokémon al menos deben pelear" dijo Ash, dirigiéndose al ahora chamuscado ladrón.

Con aquellas palabras el resto de los entrenadores se apresuró a sacar a sus demás Pokémon.

"¡Tenemos que pelear juntos!" dijo el moreno con firmeza.

"¡Pikachu ve!" rápidamente Ash mando llamar al Pokémon Eléctrico.

Uno a uno todos los Pikachu del barco se juntaron y formaron una pirámide, con el Pikachu de Ash en la punta, para después lanzar un Atactrueno todos juntos. El ataque combinado de los Pokémon Eléctricos termino electrocutando a varios de los ladrones. Algo parecido paso con los otros Pokémon de Ash, Misty, Brock y Amber. Los Pokémon se juntaban con otros iguales a ellos y atacaban todos juntos a varios ladrones. Al final todos los entrenadores del barco, con ayuda de sus Pokémon, lograron deshacerse de todos los ladrones, mandándolos a volar a todos ellos.

"¡Debemos estar orgullosos de nuestros Pokémon! ¡Y les enseñamos al Equipo Rocket una lección que no olvidaran!" dijo Ash con palabras de ánimo _"Otra vez"_

 _"No sé a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de juntar a todos estos entrenadores en un mismo lugar para robarles sus Pokémon pero sin duda no sabía lo que estaba hacendó"_ pensó Amber, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue entonces que el barco comenzó a moverse de una forma muy violenta.

"¡Oh no! ¡Es una tormenta!" exclamo Misty algo preocupada, desde una de las ventanas del barco.

"Sera difícil regresar con esa clase de olas" comento Brock muy serio.

"¿Qué?" el comentario del moreno solo logro preocupar mas a la peli naranja.

"No hay mas opción que abandonar el barco" dijo Amber igual de seria que el moreno "¡Todos dense prisa y suban a los botes salvavidas!" ordeno la joven, aun sosteniendo a Magikarp en brazos.

Amber no tuvo que repetir las palabras dos veces, en cuestión de tiempo todos los invitados estaban corriendo a cubierta. Ash y compañía no fueron la acepción, en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en cubierta listos para abordar una de las balsas. Los jóvenes llegaron justo a tiempo para abordar la última de las balsas solo que, para su mala suerte, los otros ocupantes eran nada menos que el Equipo Rocket.

"¡Equipo Rocket!"

"¡Bobos!"

Tanto Ash, Brock y Pikachu como Jessie, James y Meowth se levantaron de sus asientos y se prepararon para una batalla pero entonces una fuerte ola movió el bote salvavidas, obligando a las cuatro personas y a los dos Pokémon a sentarse inmediatamente.

"No me voy a oponer si quieren pelear pero yo les sugiero a que esperen a que estemos a salvo de la tormenta" dijo Amber en un tono muy calmado, sosteniendo aun a Magikarp en brazos "A no ser que quieran caer al mar y ser arrastrados por la corriente"

"Si lo pones de ese modo…" inicio el azabache.

"… creo que podríamos hacer una tregua hasta que pase la tormenta" finalizo Jessie, notablemente asustada por las últimas palabras de la peli café.

El resto de los pasajeros del bote simplemente asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con la susodicha tregua.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto la peli naranja.

"Solo nos queda esperar a que alguien venga a rescatarnos" respondió Brock con seriedad "No creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que el Santa Anna no ha vuelto y manden a alguien para ayudar a los pasajeros"

"Pues mientras esperamos" tomando una Pokébola vacía de su cinturón, Ash la acerco al Pokémon en brazos de Amber "¿Magikarp quieres venir conmigo?"

Antes de obtener respuesta del Pokémon, un grupo de risas resonaron alrededor.

"¡Jajajajaja!" el Equipo Rocket no paraba de reír ante las palabras del azabache.

"¡El bobo quiere atrapar a ese inútil pez! ¡Y creí que no se podía ser más bobo!"

"¡Ese Pokémon es un bueno para nada! ¡No tiene caso atraparlo!"

"¡Es un desperdicio de tiempo!"

"¡Jajajajaja!" los comentarios burlones del Equipo Rocket y sus burlas estaban haciendo enojar mucho a los jóvenes pero sobre todo al azabache.

"¡Ya basta! ¡No se rían de él!" defendió Ash con enfado en su voz, poniéndose de pies producto de la furia.

"¡Pikachu!" Pikachu también estaba enojado, después de todo él también había sufrido de burlas en el pasado.

"Yo no creo que seas un Pokémon bueno para nada Magikarp" agrego con tono más calmado, mirando al Pokémon directamente "Yo creo en ti y sé que podrás ser un Pokémon muy fuerte si te lo propones"

"Karp karp karp magikarp" la carpa roja parecía no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor en esos momentos y simplemente daba pequeños saltos en brazos de Amber.

De pronto una fuerte ola golpeo el bote.

"¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!" al estar Ash parado, el golpe hizo que cayera al agua.

"¡Ash!" los jóvenes preocupados veían como su amigo era arrastrado por el mar al mismo tiempo que las olas trataban de hundirlo.

"Karp karp karp magikarp" sin previo aviso Magikarp salto de los brazos de Amber al tempestuoso mar.

El Pokémon carpa simplemente salpicaba en el agua siendo arrastrado por la fuerte corriente cuando de la nada comenzó a brillar, creciendo considerablemente y cambiando completamente su forma.

"¡Gyyyyyyy!"

"¡Aaaaahhhhh!"

El intimidante Pokémon apareció frente al bote de los jóvenes, asuntándolos a ellos y a todos los demás pasajeros del barco Santa Anna. La imponente serpiente marina no parecía tener problemas con las fuertes olas que azotaban el mar. De la nada Gyarados se sumergió bajo el agua y comenzó a nadar a una dirección fija. Mientras eso pasaba, Ash seguía siendo arrastrado por la fuerte corriente.

"¡Ayuda!" tratando de luchar con la corriente, el azabache no paraba de moverse. Fue entonces que sintió como era elevado en el aire "¿Ah?" cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ash ya se encontraba sobre el lomo de Gyarados "¡Un Gyarados!" exclamo sorprendido y algo asustado por el Pokémon.

Sin darle tiempo al joven de recuperarse, Gyarados comenzó a nadar hacia la balsa donde se encontraban los amigos del azabache. El Pokémon no tenía ningún problema en atravesar las olas y la fuerte corriente.

"¡Ash!" Amber no tardo en abrazar a su primo tan pronto este bajo del lomo del Pokémon, siendo imitada por el roedor eléctrico.

"¡Pikachu!"

"¡No vuelvas a causarme esos sustos!" dijo Amber para luego tomarlo de los hombros y comenzar a zarandearlo.

"Tú sí que sabes cómo dar un espectáculo" dijo Misty, ya más tranquila de que su amigo estuviera a salvo.

"Fue una suerte que Magikarp hubiera evolucionado o quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado" comento Brock mirando al azabache y luego al Pokémon en el agua.

"¿Magikarp?" una vez libre del agarre de su prima, Ash saco su Pokédex y apunto el aparato hacia el intimidante Pokémon.

 **"Gyarados. Este Pokémon tiene un temperamento malvado así que ten mucha precaución. Sus colmillos pueden destrozar rocas y sus escamas son más duras que el acero"**

"Gracias por salvarme Gyarados" dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta el Pokémon "¿Eso significa que vendrás conmigo?" ante la pregunta, Gyarados simplemente asintió "Bien ¡Pokébola ve!" tomando una nueva Pokébola de su cinturón Ash la arrojo contra el Pokémon de Agua.

La Pokébola golpeo la cabeza del Pokémon Volador para que después un rayo rojo lo absorbiera al interior de la misma. Una vez que el Pokémon estuvo dentro, la Pokébola cayó a las manos del azabache mientras comenzaba a moverse para después ser escuchado el sonido que marcaba la captura exitosa de Gyarados.

"¡Sí! ¡Atrape un Gyarados!" exclamo con felicidad Ash, haciendo su característica pose de celebración.

"¡Pi pikachu!"

 _"Parece que algo bueno salió de todo este desastre"_ pensó Amber, viendo a lo lejos como unas luces se iban acercando.

XXX

Después de ser rescatados del mar, los jóvenes reanudaron su viaje. Extrañamente el Equipo Rocket había desaparecido nada mas haber tocado tierra firme. En un pequeño desvió, sugerencia del azabache y gracias a la ayuda de su Gyarados, los jóvenes habían llegado hasta la hermosa Ciudad de Porta Vista.

La idea de pasar unos días de relajación desapareció rápidamente. Por extraños asares del destino los jóvenes terminaron ayudando a un anciano llamado Moe para que pudiera pagar su deuda y así conservar su barco. Todo gracias a que a Ash se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un concurso de trajes de baño para entrenadoras y Pokémon. En aquel concurso ocurrieron varias sorpresas, entre ellas el encontrarse con el Profesor Oak, Delia y Gary. Pero al final todo termino saliendo bien, Moe pudo irse a recorrer el mundo y Ash termino recibiendo un trofeo por salvar a las personas del concurso.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, después de aquello los jóvenes tuvieron que resolver un grave problema que involucraba el habitad de los Pokémon Acuáticos. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de los jóvenes, en especial de Misty y Pikachu, los Tentacool y el Tentacruel gigante no causaron gran daño a la ciudad pero si alcanzaron a destruir el hotel que se estaba construyendo en su hogar.

Sin duda el viaje a Porta Vista había sido todo menos relajante. Aun así algo bueno había surgido de ese viaje, Misty había terminado atrapando a su Horsea nuevamente.

Después de aquello, los jóvenes tomaron un ferri que había terminado llevándolos hasta el Pico de la Doncella para celebrar el festival del fin de verano solo para que Brock terminara enamorándose de un fantasma que había resultado ser nada menos que un Gastly parlante. A pesar de que el azabache ya le había advertido a su prima lo que había pasado en ese lugar la vez anterior no hubo mucho que los dos jóvenes entrenadores pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

En esos momentos los jóvenes y el Equipo Rocket estaban frente a frente con el Pokémon Fantasma. Hasta ese momento Gastly había logrado vencer a cada Pokémon que Ash o el Equipo Rocket mandaba a atacarlo, usando como estrategia su Hipnosis para asustar a los pobres Pokémon.

"¿A quién venceré ahora?" preguntó el fantasma con superioridad.

"¡Squirtle…!" Ash iba a lanzar a dos más de sus Pokémon cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo "Amber" fue lo único que dijo el azabache al dirigir su vista hasta la persona dueña de aquella mano.

"¿Qué te parece si te enfrentas a mí?" pregunto Amber al Pokémon parlante, con una Pokébola ya en mano "¡Butterfree a los reflectores!"

"¡Freeeeee!" la hermosa mariposa morada salió de su Pokébola y comenzó a volar frente a su entrenadora.

"Esto es muy fácil" dicho eso Gastly se trasforma en una gran red de mariposas.

"¿Por qué no equilibramos las cosas?" aquellas palabras intrigaron más a todos los presentes "¡Skitty Visión!"

"¡Nyaaa!" los ojos de Skitty comenzaron a brillar y casi enseguida una especie de luz salio de ellos.

La luz ilumino completamente a Gastly y poco después la red gigante desapareció, dejando en su lugar al Pokémon Fantasma.

"Oye eso es trampa" se quejó el Pokémon Fantasma.

"¡Butterfree Confusión!" sin prestar atención a sus quejas, Amber aprovecho aquella oportunidad.

"¡Freeee!" asiendo brillar sus ojos de un intenso color celeste, la mariposa morada rodea a Gastly con una capa del mismo color para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

"¿En verdad piensas que ese simple ataque podrá detenerme?" sin dificultad el Pokémon Veneno vuelve a flotar en el aire, mientras dice aquellas palabras.

"¿Quién dijo que planeábamos derrotarte? Simplemente estamos haciendo tiempo hasta que llegue" dijo Amber con una sonrisa.

"¿Hasta que llegue qué?" preguntó el Pokémon Fantasma sin entender lo que estaba diciendo la joven, igual que el resto de los presentes.

"¡Claro!" fue en ese momento que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba su prima y no paso mucho para que los demás lo supieran también.

"La luz del sol" casi como si fuera una señal, justo en ese momento, la campana del templo comenzó a sonar.

"No. Odio la luz del sol" con los primeros sonidos de la campana el Pokémon Fantasma comenzó a sentirse mal "Es hora de irme, está el siguiente festival" con cada palabra Gastly iba desvaneciéndose cada vez mas hasta que al final termino desapareciendo, justo antes de que el sol empezara a salir por el oriente.

"Eso fue horrible" comento Misty aun sin poder creer de todo lo que había pasado.

"Si" como única respuesta la joven obtuvo la afirmación colectiva de sus amigos y el Equipo Rocket.

Todos ellos simplemente veían atentos como el sol se iba elevando cada vez más alto en el cielo, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Mientras aquella escena ocurría, entre unos árboles cerca del lugar cierto Pokémon era testigo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El Pokémon en cuestión miraba con atención a la hermosa mariposa morada sin perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

XXX

Después de terminar el festival de verano, los jóvenes reanudaron su camino. Tan atentos estaban en su siguiente destino que nuestros héroes no notaron al pequeño Pokémon que los iba siguiendo en esos momentos.

"Venonat"

* * *

 **Aquí** **esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y por favor no se olviden de los Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Asuntos Pendientes! ¡Cambios Significativos!**

Era como otro cualquier día para nuestros jóvenes entrenadores y por supuesto no podía ser como cualquier otro sin la inoportuna intervención del Equipo Rocket. Aquella vez el plan fue bastante simple, tomar a Pikachu y Skitty, con unas manos robóticas, desde su globo y salir rápidamente huyendo del lugar. Era esa la razón por la que en esos momentos Ash, Amber, Brock y Misty se encontraban corriendo, persiguiendo el globo del Equipo Rocket. Lo curioso de aquella escena era que junto a los cuatro jóvenes se encontraba levitando el Pokémon Fantasma Gastly ya que, justo cuando los ladrones aparecieron, Ash se encontraba en un entrenamiento con aquel bromista Pokémon.

"¡Gastly Bola Sombra!" cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del globo del Equipo Rocket, Gastly genero una esfera de color negro en su boca y rápidamente la arrojo contra los ladrones.

La esfera negra logro golpear la sesta del globo, balanceándola y haciendo que el trió de maleantes perdiera el equilibrio. Esto ocasiono que Meowth presionara por error uno de los botones del control remoto que sostenía, liberando así su preciada carga. Ash y Amber afortunadamente estaban lo suficientemente cerca para lograr atrapar a Pikachu y Skitty antes de que estos cayeran al suelo.

"El Equipo Rocket está fuera de línea" comento Brock ante el golpe recibido.

"¡Bien hecho!" celebro Misty, pero fue demasiado pronto.

"Esta vez no será tan fácil" comento la pelirroja con su Pokébola ya en mano "¡Ekans ve!"

"Ya nos llego nuestro segundo aire" agrego James, imitando las acciones de su compañera "¡Órale Koffing!"

"¡Ekansssss!"

"¡Koffing!"

Tan pronto como ambos Pokémon Veneno salieron de sus Pokébolas lanzaron un ataque contra los desprotegidos entrenadores y sus Pokémon. Ekans ataco con Mordida mientras que Koffing lanzaba un ataque de Desechos. Debido al rápido movimiento de los maleantes, Ash, Amber y sus Pokémon estaban en shock por lo que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Afortunadamente Gastly si logro reaccionar y en un rápido movimiento se coloco frente al par de entrenadores y Pokémon, justo antes de que los ataques de los Pokémon enemigos lograran alcanzarlos, desafortunadamente solo tuvo tiempo de eso.

"¡Gasssstlyyyy!" en cuestión de segundos, ambos ataques combinados habían logrado impactar contra el Pokémon Fantasma, causándole gran daño "¡Gastly!" pese al daño recibido, Gastly se volvió a elevar en el aire, poco antes de empezar a brillar.

"¡Gastly está evolucionando!" exclamo Brock, siendo el único que pudo hablar en esos momentos, debido a que todos los demás se encontraban muy sorprendidos para hacerlo.

Cuando el brillo ceso se pudieron apreciar todos los cambios del Pokémon Fantasma. A pesar de seguir siendo una gran masa morada, ahora el Pokémon Veneno poseía dos grandes manos, pese a no tener brazos, además ahora su cuerpo ya no estaba rodeado de gas venenoso, pero aun así era peligroso y letal.

"¡Gastly ahora es un Haunter!" exclamo Ash, orgulloso por el logro de su Pokémon. Mientras eso pasaba, Amber saco su Pokédex y apunto al Pokémon que flotaba delante del azabache y del roedor eléctrico.

 **"Haunter, el Pokémon gas y la forma evolucionada de Gastly. Haunter mira a sus oponentes ocultándose en las paredes y se desliza por todo lo que está en su camino. Después de evolucionar, Haunter puede aprender a comer sueños y ataques psíquicos"**

"¡Bien Haunter Pulso Oscuro!" dando la orden, Ash señalo con su mano al trió de ladrones. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que, de la boca del Pokémon Fantasma, salieran unos aros de color negro y siguieran la dirección que señalaba el azabache.

"¡Que fuerza!" exclamo Misty mientras veía como el ataque de Haunter impactaba contra el globo del Equipo Rocket y mandaba a volar a sus ocupantes.

"¡El Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar otra vez!" aquellas palabras fueron lo último que los cuatro jóvenes escucharon del trió de ladrones, antes de perderlos a ellos y a sus Pokémon de vista en el cielo.

"¡Así se hace Haunter!" felicito el azabache a su Pokémon mientras este le respondía con una sonrisa, que para mucho resultaría algo aterradora.

Si Gastly les causaba miedo a Brock y a Misty entonces Haunter les causaba terror. Y lo peor de todo es que aquello solo estaba comenzando.

XXX

Después de mucho caminar los jóvenes llegaron a Ciudad Azafrán donde no solo esperaba la cuarta medalla de Ash sino también el tercer listón de Amber. Debido a la buena orientación de Amber, como al hecho de que varios inconvenientes habían sido evitados, los jóvenes habían llegado mucho antes que la primera vez, pero con el tiempo justo para que Amber se inscribiera al Concurso Pokémon.

"El Concurso Pokémon empezara en una hora así que aun te queda algo de tiempo" comento Brock mientras revisaba un reloj cercano "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Supongo que pulir algunos detalles" respondió la joven "Pero lo que en verdad me gustaría es ver tu Batalla de Gimnasio Ash"

"Sera para la otra" dijo el azabache.

"Sabrina es la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán y si Ash la vence se ganara una Medalla Pantano" explico el moreno ante la mención de aquella batalla.

"Estoy segura de que así será" comento Amber, segura de la victoria de su primo, pero cuando volteo a verlo lo encontró sumergido en sus pensamientos.

 _"Tal vez algunas cosas hayan cambiado pero no estoy seguro que las cosas sean diferentes a la primera vez que rete a Sabrina, aun con lo que me dijo Haunter aquella vez, es mejor para Amber no venir"_ Ash aun recordaba lo terrorífico que había sido aquel primer encuentro con la Líder de Gimnasio y pese a lo que le había dicho su Pokémon era preferible no arriesgarse. Cuando Haunter era todavía un Gastly le había contado al azabache, utilizando su propio idioma, como sus dos amigos habían decidido ir a buscar a la Entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos cuando él decidió ir a su encuentro y después de haberles explicado parte de los hechos "Tengo una idea, porque no se quedan a apoyar a Amber esta vez y nosotros dos vamos solos al gimnasio" sugirió haciendo referencia al Pokémon en su hombro.

"Buen intento pero no podrás desacerté de nosotros tan fácilmente" dijo Brock con una sonrisa sincera.

"Además Amber está bien y puede cuidarse ella sola, tu eres el que nos preocupa que vayas a meter la pata" agrego Misty con burla, ocultando su preocupación por el azabache.

"Muy graciosa" dijo entre dientes "Pero insisto que deberían…"

"Ash no sigas, ellos van a ir contigo y se acabó la discusión" dijo Amber interrumpiéndolo. A pesar de la tranquila expresión de la joven el azabache sabia, tan bien como los dos Pokémon presentes, que esas palabras no dejaban pie a ninguna posible discusión.

"Yo solo decía" sin ninguna posibilidad de objetar, ninguna si quería vivir, Ash se dio por vencido _"En momentos como este no sé quién da más miedo si Sabrina o Amber"_

Dando fin a aquella discusión, Amber no espero ni un minuto más para correr a sus amigos del estadio. Sin poder decir nada Ash, Brock, Misty y Pikachu se encaminaron hacia el Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio algo llamo la atención de azabache, alrededor del lugar se podía notar un ambiente mucho más tranquilo y relajado.

"Este es, el gimnasio de Sabrina" dijo Ash, mirando fijamente la estructura _"Llego la hora"_ con decisión el joven y su Pokémon se encaminaron a la entrada, siendo seguido por sus dos amigos.

Apenas los jóvenes entraron al lugar dos personas aparecieron delante de ellos, ambos eran muy familiares para el azabache pero aun así Ash no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su presencia ahí. Eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos veían atentos a los jóvenes mientras les sonreían de una manera muy cordial.

"Es un placer tenerte aquí Ash" dijo la mujer, la cual parecía tener la misma edad que Delia Ketchum.

"Te estábamos esperando" agrego el hombre de más o menos la misma edad que la mujer.

"¿Me estaban esperando?" pregunto Ash sin entender lo que estaba pasando _"¿Por qué están aquí? Tal vez las cosas si han cambiado un poco"_

"Esto parece muy sospechoso" comento Misty algo asustada por el comentario de aquel hombre.

"Ash ten cuidado" sugirió Brock bastante serio respecto al asunto.

"No se asusten, lo que pasa es que Sabrina ya había visto que ustedes venían" dijo el hombre tratando de calmar a los jóvenes "Verán desde pequeña Sabrina a poseído extraordinarios poderes psíquicos y es por eso supo que venían en camino"

"Un gusto, soy la madre de Sabrina" se presentó la mujer, antes de que las cosas se complicaran más, para luego dirigirse a hombre a su lado "Y él es mi esposo"

"¿Son los padres de Sabrina?" pregunto intrigada Misty.

"Así es" confirmo la mujer sin dejar de lado su amabilidad

"¿Por qué no pasan a tomar algo? Así podemos hablar con más tranquilidad" sugirió el hombre.

"Sabrina tuvo que salir pero no tardara en volver mientras tanto podrían esperarla adentro" en vista de que había cierta duda por parte de los jóvenes, la mujer intervino.

Ante aquella revelación, los entrenadores decidieron esperar a Sabrina en compañía de los padres de esta. Mientras tomaba una taza de té y comían unos bocadillos, en lo que parecía ser un pequeño saloncito dentro del gimnasio, el padre de Sabrina comenzó a relatarles ciertos sucesos que habían ocurrido hace algún tiempo y que tenían que ver con la forma actual en que era su hija. También les contó sobre el pasado de la misma, todo esto porque al parecer Sabrina se lo había pedido.

"Aunque era muy joven, Sabrina se obsesiono totalmente con su entrenamiento psíquico. No quería hacer amigos, ella solo quería estar sola para desarrollar sus poderes" explicaba el hombre, sentado en una silla, mientras los jóvenes y el Pokémon Eléctrico lo escuchaban atentamente "Tratamos de ayudarla pero ella utilizo sus poderes psíquicos para alejarlos" esas palabras causaron escalofríos en Brock y Misty "El conflicto causo que ella se separara en dos niñas, la Entrenadora Pokémon fuerte que siempre está causando problemas y la niñita solitaria que desea hacer amigos desesperadamente. Sabrina solía llevar una muñeca, la cual representaba su verdadero yo antes del entrenamiento, antes de que rechazara su propio corazón" a pesar del mar emociones que pasaban por la cara de los ex Líderes de Gimnasio, Ash y Pikachu se mantenían serios. El joven azabache recordaba aquella historia pero presentía que esta vez había algo más por contar "Hace algún tiempo dos Pokémon Fantasma llegaron al gimnasio y nos salvaron a todos" ante la mención de los Pokémon Fantasma, el rostro de Brock y Misty se tornó azul mientras que el de Ash adquiría mas curiosidad "Dos Gastly que le devolvieron la felicidad a Sabrina y a nosotros nos regresaron a nuestra hija"

"¿Gastly?" aquella mención intrigo a Ash _"¿Qué paso con Haunter? Ahora que lo pienso mi Gengar también volvió siendo un Gastly, las cosas sí que han cambiado mucho"_

"Es raro ver Pokémon Fantasma por estos lugares" comento la peli naranja, una vez se calmó.

"Probablemente vinieron de Ciudad Lavanda, hay muchos Pokémon Fantasmas por ese rumbos" medido Brock "Algo muy importante debió pasar para que decidieran dejar su hogar haya y venir aquí"

"Es probable" concordó el hombre, mirando por un momento al azabache "Pero eso ya no importa, ellos son felices aquí y nosotros somos felices de que ellos estén aquí. En especial Sabrina"

"Hablando de ella, dijo que tuvo que salir ¿A dónde fue exactamente?" pregunto Ash, tratando de cambiar la conversación. Su único miedo de que la Entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos pudiera causarle daño a sus amigos, otra vez, había desaparecido por lo que ahora lo único que ocupaba la mente del azabache era su batalla pendiente con ella _"Esta vez voy a ganarme la medalla de la forma correcta"_ por muchos años la duda de merecer aquella medalla había estado en la mente del azabache y ahora tenía la oportunidad de responderla.

"Verán este gimnasio se especializa en Pokémon Psíquicos por lo que los Pokémon Fantasma de Sabrina casi nunca pelean" comenzó a relatar el hombre "Así que Sabrina empezó a buscar otras formas en que ellos pudieran desarrollarse"

"Últimamente Sabrina ha adquirido un gusto por los Concursos Pokémon, pero debido a sus responsabilidades como Líder de Gimnasio no puede competir en ellos tanto como quisiera y es por eso que en estos momentos se encuentra participando en el que se celebra aquí" explico la mujer, sorprendiendo a sus invitados.

"Si Sabrina está compitiendo en el Concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Azafrán eso significa que si llega a la segunda ronda participara en batallas, que son su especialidad" razono Misty en voz alta.

"Eso significa que usara a uno de sus Pokémon Fantasma en las batallas y eso significa que…" las deducciones del moreno no llegaron a finalizar, debido a que alguien lo interrumpió.

"¡Amber!" sin esperar más Ash salió corriendo del gimnasio rumbo al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el Concurso Pokémon.

Brock, Misty, Pikachu e inclusive los padres de Sabrina no tardaron en ir tras él. Para cuando lo alcanzaron, Ash ya estaba frente al estadio pero no parecía tener intenciones de moverse. Al llegar junto a él entendieron la razón. Frente a la entrada del estadio se podía ver a Amber, pero lo que en verdad llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes fue la persona que estaba junto a ella. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de pelo verde y una mirada gentil, eso fue lo que más sorprendió al azabache.

"Jajajajaja" en esos momentos la mujer no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias de los dos Pokémon junto a ella.

"Sabrina se está riendo" Ash observaba, sin poder creer, la conducta de la mujer.

"Desde que empezó su entrenamiento telequinético cuando era niña, hasta la llegada de Haunter y Gastly, nunca la había visto sonreír así" decía el hombre llorando, una vez llego hasta los jóvenes, en compañía de su mujer "Nunca la había visto tan feliz en toda su vida. Haunter y Gastly han ayudado a Sabrina a redescubrir la parte humana en su corazón"

"¿Haunter y Gastly?" la mención de aquellos Pokémon trajo a Ash de vuelta "¿Creí que había dicho que eran dos Gastly los que habían llegado al gimnasio?"

"Así era pero hace poco Haunter evoluciono" respondió el hombre sin más.

 _"Lo que quiere decir que ese Haunter es el mismo que me acompaño aquí la primera vez y el que le devolvió la sonrisa a Sabrina"_ dedujo el azabache en su mente.

 _"En efecto así es"_ parando su risa, Sabrina hablo en voz alta "Los estábamos esperando"

"¿Nos estaban esperando?"

"Sabrina vio que vendrían aquí" respondió Amber para luego dirigir su vista a su primo, el cual no había dicho ni una palabra hasta ese momento "¿Ash te encuentras bien?"

"Si claro" respondió el azabache para no preocupar a nadie, pero en su mente comenzó otra conversación con la peli verde _"¿Puedes leer mi mente?"_

 _"Así es, incluso más. Sé porque están aquí y no me refiero a la ciudad sino a porque están de regreso en el tiempo"_ explico la mujer telepáticamente, sorprendiendo al azabache _"Pero lo que pase en el futuro, eso es cosa suya. No te preocupes guardare su secreto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que me ayudaste antes e incluso ahora"_

 _"Pero yo no…"_

 _"Tal vez no fuera intencionalmente pero créeme cuando te digo que sin ti no hubiera pasado y por eso te estaré siempre agradecida"_ interrumpió la mujer "¿Y bien Ash? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" pregunto Sabrina, finalizando su conversación telepática con el azabache y dando inicio al verdadero motivo de su encuentro.

"¡Sabrina quisiera tener un duelo contigo por una medalla!" dijo con decisión Ash, dejando sus demás preocupaciones de lado, ahora era momento de ajustar cuentas pendientes.

"Me gustaría pelear contra ti, estoy segura que será muy interesante" dijo de lo más gentil la mujer, dando una pequeña mirada a la joven a su lado sin que nadie más lo notara.

XXX

Nuevamente en el gimnasio, Ash se encontraba listo para su batalla contra Sabrina. Los dos entrenadores ya se encontraban en sus puestos. De un lado estaba el azabache, con sus compañeros y amigos. Y del otro la Líder de Gimnasio, con sus padre y sus dos Pokémon Fantasma.

"Uno contra uno, duelo a vencer ¿De acuerdo?" explico Sabrina las reglas mientras sacaba su Pokébola.

"De acuerdo" afirmo el azabache, esta vez listo para todo.

"¡Sal ya Kadabra!" lanzando su Pokébola al aire, Sabrina llamo a su Pokémon.

"¡Kadabra!" el Pokémon de Sabrina se veía listo para la batalla.

"Kadabra" murmuro el azabache viendo al Pokémon en el campo _"Así que esta vez no será Abra"_ sin perder tiempo saco su Pokédex.

 **"Kadabra, un Pokémon Psíquico. La forma evolucionada de Abra. Emplea poderosos ataques telequinéticos"**

"¡Haunter yo te elijo!" tomando la Pokébola de su elección, Ash la arrojo al aire.

"¡Haunter!" en el campo el Pokémon Fantasma hizo su aparición.

XXX

"¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Ash está pensando esta vez" comento Misty ante la elección de su amigo "Los Pokémon Fantasma son fuertes contra los Pokémon Psíquicos así que esta vez Ash tiene una clara ventaja"

"Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto" dijo Brock, parando la felicidad de la peli naranja "Eso puede ser cierto pero no hay que olvidar que Haunter es en parte Tipo Veneno también"

"Y los Tipo Veneno son débiles contra los Tipo Psíquicos, además Kadabra es sumamente peligroso" agrego Amber "Ambos están en igualdad de condiciones"

"Pero Sabrina tiene sus poderes psíquicos para ayudarla ¿Eso no deja a Ash en desventaja?" contrario Misty una vez razonar más las cosas.

Ante aquellas palabras nadie dijo nada más. Pero Amber no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hasta la entrenadora psíquica.

XXX

 _"Aunque me agrade, una batalla es una batalla y el es otro retador por lo que no me contendré"_ mientras Haunter flotaba por todo el campo, Sabrina parecía estar teniendo una conversación interna consigo misma cuando de pronto algo extraño sucedió. Una extraña capa de color turquesa empezó a cubrir al azabache sin que nadie, a excepción de la entrenadora psíquica, se diera cuenta _"Eso es…"_ la joven psíquica estaba muy sorprendida por lo que veía _"Parece ser que acabo de perder mi ventaja"_ todo indicaba que en esa ocasión la batalla seria un poco más justa para su retador "¡Kadabra usa Confusión!" con esas palabras Sabrina dio inicio a la batalla, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de color rojo.

"¡Kadabra!" haciendo brillar sus ojos, igual que su entrenadora, Kadabra rodeo a Haunter con una energía azul.

"¡Haunterrrr!" pese a su parte Tipo Fantasma, el ataque de Kadabra causo daño considerable en Haunter, debido a su parte Tipo Veneno.

"¡Haunter resiste y usa Bola Sombra!" grito Ash. Aun estando bajo el ataque de Kadabra, Haunter logro generar una esfera de color negro entre sus manos y rápidamente la lanzo contra el Pokémon Psíquico.

"¡Teletrasportación!" con la orden de Sabrina vino el característico resplandor de sus ojos. A pesar de dar las órdenes en voz alta, Sabrina parecía darle además las órdenes a su Pokémon por medio de la telequinésis. Antes de que la esfera de energía oscura llegara hasta Kadabra este desapareció del campo de batalla para segundos después volver a aparecer, solo que esta vez detrás de Haunter "¡Psicorrayo!"

"¡Kadabra!" de los ojos del Pokémon Psíquico salieron rayos de colores en dirección al Pokémon Fantasma.

"¡Haunter Tinieblas!" Haunter lanzo unos rayos de color negro por sus ojos. Ambos rayos colisionaron en el aire, causando una explosión en el campo al contacto "¡Ahora Haunter!" aprovechando el humo, causado por la explosión, Haunter desapareció del campo.

"¡Alerta Kadabra!" cuando el humo se disipo ni Sabrina ni su Pokémon sabían a donde había ido el Pokémon Fantasma por lo que ambos se preparaban para lo peor.

A pesar de estar atento, Haunter logro sorprender por un momento a Kadabra con la guardia baja. Aprovechando esa oportunidad el Pokémon Fantasma salió del suelo, justo a un lado de su oponente, y sin esperar alguna orden de su entrenador Haunter utilizo su lengua para lamer la cara de Kadabra, logrando paralizarlo.

 _"Bien el Lengüetazo de Haunter funciono"_ anticipándose a lo que podría ocurrir, Ash ideo una estrategia con su Pokémon para evitar que su oponente pudiera usar su Teletrasportación "¡Ahora Haunter Puño Sombra!"

"¡Haunter!" poniendo sus dos manos al frente en forma de puños, Haunter lanzo una especie de energía oscura con la misma forma. Los dos puños formados por energía oscura impactaron con fuerza contra Kadabra, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlos.

"¡Recuperación!" acompañado de sus palabras vino el característico brillo de sus ojos para después ser imitado por su Pokémon.

"Kada…" en poco tiempo Kadabra se cubrió de un extraño brillo amarillo mientras restauraba cualquier tipo de daño que tenia "¡Kadabra!" una vez que el brillo desapareció el Pokémon Psíquico se encontraba completamente curado.

 _"Me había olvidado de ese movimiento"_ al solo haberlo visto ser usado una vez por el Pokémon Psíquico, Ash no lo había tomado muy en cuanta "¡No importa Haunter! ¡Aun podemos ganar! ¡Démoslo todo y demostrémosles te que estas hecho!" grito el azabache motivando a su Pokémon. Haunter simplemente movió su cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo con las palabras de su entrenador "¡Bola Sombra!"

"¡Psicorrayo!"

Mientras Haunter generaba la esfera de energía oscura y la lanzaba contra el Pokémon Psíquico, Kadabra lanzaba unos rayos de colores por sus ojos en dirección a su oponente. Ambos ataques terminaron colisionando en una muestra de su poder y causando como consecuencia una nueva explosión en el campo.

"¡Fuerza Psíquica!" esta vez fue Sabrina quien aprovecho la explosión causada en el campo de batalla.

"¡Kadabra!" mientras los ojos del Pokémon Psíquico resplandecían, una energía de color azul rodeo a Haunter.

De un momento a otro el Pokémon Fantasma comenzó a subir para casi enseguida descender con gran fuerza hasta impactar contra el suelo, siguiendo los movimientos de las manos de Kadabra, aquello se repitió tres veces más. Por su parte Tipo Veneno, el ataque había resultado ser muy eficaz además de muy crítico. Cuando el ataque seso, Haunter volvió a elevarse en el aire, pero ahora, más cerca del suelo.

"¡Haunter resiste!" pidió Ash a su Pokémon, el cual tenía plena confianza en su entrenador y sabia que no lo defraudaría _"Es ahora o nunca"_ pensó el azabache antes de comenzar con su arriesgado contra ataque "¡Haunter al suelo!" en un rápido movimiento el Pokémon Fantasma se desvaneció bajo el suelo, antes de que Sabrina o su Pokémon pudieran hacer algo, desapareciendo del campo de visión de sus oponente "¡Puño Sombra!" lo único que salió del suelo fueron los dos puños de energía oscura, los cuales golpearon con fuerza contra Kadabra y lo hicieron elevarse en el aire "¡Ahora!" ante aquellas palabras el Pokémon Fantasma salió del suelo y comenzó a elevarse más en el aire, con la clara intención de llegar hasta Kadabra.

"Gran error ¡Kadabra usa Psicorrayo!" ordeno Sabrina mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar.

"¡Kadabra!" una vez que Haunter estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el Pokémon Psíquico lanzo los rayos de colores por sus ojos.

"¡Juego Sucio ya!" grito Ash en el último momento, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¡Hunnnnn!" usando la fuerza del ataque de Kadabra, Haunter toma al Pokémon Psíquico entre sus manos "¡Terrrrrr!" para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo en un ataque devastador.

"¡Kadabra!" aquello fue suficiente para terminar debilitando a Kadabra.

"¡Como Kadabra ya no puede pelear, declaro oficialmente a Haunter como el ganador!" declaro el padre de Sabrina, el cual en esos momentos hacia de árbitro.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos Haunter!"

"¡Pikachu!"

Sin perder tiempo Ash corrió a abrazar a su Pokémon pero, al olvidar la intangibilidad del fantasma y su sentido del humor, termino atravesándolo y cayendo al suelo. Después de reírse de su broma, Haunter abrazo a su entrenador con mucho afecto y poco después fue Pikachu quien se unió a tan conmovedor encuentro.

XXX

Ya fuera del gimnasio, el grupo de Ash, Misty, Brock y Amber estaba reunido con Sabrina y sus padres mientras que Pikachu, Haunter y los dos Pokémon Fantasma de Sabrina estaban junto a ellos. Después de no verse por un largo tiempo, los tres fantasmas aprovecharon todo lo que podían para ponerse al día.

"Eres muy decidido jovencito, ahora veo porque Sabrina quería combatir contra ti" comento al padre de la chica.

"Fue una gran batalla Ash, nunca me imagine que Haunter utilizaría un ataque Tipo Oscuridad en el último momento" felicito Sabrina al azabache.

"Gracias Sabrina, aunque si nos arriesgamos mucho en ese último ataque" comento Ash, sabiendo perfectamente que un descuido y podría haber sido el final para su Pokémon.

"Pero fue gracias a la confianza que te tiene Haunter y a la que tu le tienes a él que tuvieron éxito" alentó la chica "Supongo que es algo de familia" agrego mientras dirigía su vista a Amber.

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el Concurso Pokémon?" pregunto Misty intrigada ante el hecho de que Amber se había enfrentado por primera vez a una Líder de Gimnasio, aunque fuera en el terreno de la joven no había que olvidar que su oponente era una entrenadora formidable, por lo que había visto en la batalla de Ash.

Amber y Sabrina se miraron una a la otra por unos segundos mientras intercambiaban una sonrisa cómplice.

"Solo diré que ahora me faltan dos listones para entrar al Gran Festival" dijo Amber con voz solemne.

"¡Eso es fantástico Amber!" felicito Ash a su prima, después de todo él tenía plena confianza en que ella iba ganar ese concurso sin importar quien fuera su oponente.

"¿Eso quiere decir que ganaste?" pregunto Brock algo asombrado ante ese hecho.

"Si" respondió la joven algo apenada por ser el centro de atención "Pero estoy segura de que si hubiera sido una Batalla de Gimnasio el resultado hubiera sido diferente"

"Puede ser" comento Sabrina, no muy segura de aquello ultimo "Pero no deberías menospreciar tu talento, eres muy buena entrenadora" por la forma de combatir de la joven, Sabrina estaba segura de que si Amber se lo hubiera propuesto podría haber llegado muy lejos en la Liga Pokémon "Ambos lo son y créanme cuando les digo que tiene mucho más en común de lo que creen, en especial cuando se trata de los Pokémon" aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ambos primos y mientras las decía la entrenadora psíquica se acordó de ciertos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en sus batallas contra cada uno de los jóvenes "Mantengan esa confianza entre ustedes y sus Pokémon y les aseguro que llegaran muy lejos" agrego mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo "Veo grandes cosas en su futuro" extendiendo su mano al frente, Sabrina le entrego la medalla al azabache.

"Gracias" respondió Ash, tomando la medalla en sus manos "¡Finalmente la Medalla Pantano es toda mía!" exclamo con emoción y felicidad _"Y esta vez no hay ninguna duda de ello"_

"¡Pi pikachu!

"¡Haunter!"

"Esa medalla te pone un paso más adelante hacia la Liga Pokémon" comento Brock, ante el hecho de que el azabache ya iba a la mitad de su viaje.

"¡Sí!" concordó Ash muy emocionado.

"Felicidades" dijo Amber, feliz por la victoria de su primo.

"Nada mal" agrego Misty.

Toda esa escena era contemplada, a lo lejos, por cierto Venonat que no había dejado de seguir a los jóvenes durante su viaje, desde el Pico de la Doncella.

XXX

Mientras Sabrina y sus padres veían como los jóvenes entrenadores se iban alejando cada vez más, la entrenadora psíquica empezó una conversación con su progenitor. Todo esto sin dejar de despedirse de sus invitados, los cuales ya se encontraban algo lejos para oírlos.

"Recuerdo que cuando empecé mi entrenamiento me dijiste que los poderes psíquicos no se podían aprender, había que nacer con ellos" dijo la joven, llamando la atención de su padre.

"Así es" respondió el hombre, no muy seguro de a donde quería llegar su hija.

"¿Y no hay otra forma de obtenerlos?" pregunto la joven, sin despegar su vista de los jóvenes viajeros.

"No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?" sin poder evitarlo, el padre de Sabrina miro con curiosidad a su hija.

"No por nada" la muchacha simplemente dijo esas palabras, pero eso no evito que su padre la siguiera viendo intrigado _"Tu no naciste con esos poderes pero tampoco los aprendiste entonces me pregunto cómo es que los tienes"_ Sabrina seguía mirando a los jóvenes a lo lejos, los cuales se estaban perdiendo de su campo de visión, en especial a dos de ellos "¿Y que sabes del Aura?"

XXX

"¡Pikachu pika!" celebraba el roedor eléctrico desde la cima de un risco.

"¡Ciudad Azulona!" exclamo Brock, mientras él y sus amigos contemplaban dicha ciudad a la distancia.

"¡Bien es hora de ganar otra medalla!" dijo Ash con muchos ánimos y rápidamente hacerle el paso, siendo seguido por sus amigos.

Después de correr por un rato, Ash y compañía llegaron a la gran metrópolis, reconocida por sus grandes edificios y sus deliciosos aromas. Atraídos por los magníficos aromas de la ciudad, Brock y Misty terminaron llegando hasta la entrada de una gran perfumería, siendo seguidos por Ash, Amber y los Pokémon de estos. Debido a ciertos sucesos, Ash termino por volver a expresar su opinión sobre los perfumes y como consecuencia termino siendo echado a patadas, igual que la última vez.

"¡Largo de aquí y no vuelvas!" grito una de las empleadas mientras lo sacaba de la tienda.

"¡Esperen un momento! ¡Yo vine a retar a la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona y no me iré sin hacerlo!" grito Ash, volviendo a entrar a la tienda _"Si me voy ahora, es probable que no me dejen entrar al gimnasio por lo que tendré que disfrazarme de nuevo ¡Y eso definitivamente no volverá a suceder!"_ Amber, Brock y Misty miraban al azabache sin entender el porqué de aquellas palabras en ese lugar.

"No lucharíamos contigo ni aunque fueras el ultimo Entrenador Pokémon" dijo una de las vendedoras "El gimnasio no dejaría entrar a nadie que diga que el perfume es un robo apestoso"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Amber entonces.

"Porque fabricamos ese apestoso perfume en el gimnasio y lo vendemos en este lugar" dijo otra de las muchachas.

"Oh oh" Brock y Misty tenían un presentimiento de hacia dónde se dirigían las cosas.

"Y como vez jovencito…" otra de las empleadas iba tomar la palabra y echar al azabache una vez más, cuando fue interrumpida.

"Lo que están haciendo es de muy mal gusto" interrumpió Amber, antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de echar a Ash "Y no habla nada bien de su líder"

"¿Disculpa?" todo el enojo que la mujer tenía contra el azabache se empezó a dirigir hacia la joven al lado de este.

"El deber de todo Líder de Gimnasio es aceptar todo aquel reto que se le presente, sin importar su preferencias" explico Amber "El que el Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona no deje entrar a ningún entrenador al cual no le gusten los perfumes, no es forma de manejar un gimnasio. Tal vez su líder ni siguiera este calificado para este puesto"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" las empleadas estaban a punto de saltar sobre Amber pero una vos las detuvo.

"Tiene razón" dijo la mujer del kimono.

"Gerente"

"Es mi deber bajo las reglas de la liga aceptar a todo retador que quiera desafiarme, sin importar que" dijo la encargada con seriedad.

XXX

Una vez en el gimnasio, Ash y Erika inmediatamente fueron al campo de batalla, el cual estaba rodeado por un bosque lleno de plantas y árboles. También en el campo había unas gradas donde los espectadores podían ver la batalla, en esos momentos en las gradas se encontraban Amber, Brock, Misty y algunas de las empleadas de la perfumería y encargadas del gimnasio.

"¡Vamos a utilizar tres Pokémon!" explico Erika, una vez lista en su lado del campo. En esos momentos la muchacha tenia un conjunto completamente diferente al que traía anteriormente, era un vestido mas sencillo.

"¡Bien!" tomando una Pokébola de su cinturón, Ash la arrojo "¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!"

"¡Bulbasaur!" el Pokémon semilla apareció en el campo, listo para la batalla.

"Esto va a ser fácil" comento Erika con una sonrisa llena de confianza "¡Tangela te elijo a ti!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas la arrojo, liberando al Pokémon dentro.

XXX

 **"Tangela, un Pokémon enredadera. Su cuerpo está envuelto en ramas. El resto de su forma está oculto bajo esas ramas"**

"Eso no es de gran ayuda" comento Misty ante la información del Pokédex de Amber.

"Es cierto, pero estoy segura de que Ash sabrá que hacer" dijo Amber, segura de que su primo lograría ganar esa batalla.

"Le tienes mucha confianza ¿verdad?" dedujo el moreno antes de agregar "Lo que hiciste hace rato fue muy atrevido, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho"

"Es mi familia después de todo pero, aun si no lo fuera, a cualquiera con esa determinación y cariño por los Pokémon le tendría la misma confianza" respondió la joven, eso hizo que Brock y Misty la miraran con comprensión.

XXX

"¡Bulbasaur Látigo Cepa!" tomando la iniciativa, Ash dio la primera orden.

"¡Bulbasurrrr!" asiendo salir las dos lianas de su bulto, una de cada lado, Bulbasaur sujeto firmemente a Tangela con estas.

"¡Tangela resiste! ¡No permitas que te jalen!" ante aquella orden, el Pokémon enredadera comenzó a girar, enredándose más con las lianas de Bulbasaur y al mismo tiempo empezando a jalarlo "¡Tangela es hora de atacar con Paralizador!" ante cada orden Erika realizaba bellos movimientos propios de una coreografía.

 _"Esta vez no"_ dijo Ash, recordando su batalla pasada contra la muchacha "¡Bulbasaur Bomba Semilla!"

"¡Bulbasaur!" desde el centro de su capullo Bulbasaur disparo una lluvia de resplandecientes semillas contra Tangela.

"¡Tangela Látigo Cepa!" a pesar de la orden de Erika, Tangela no pudo realizar el ataque debido a que seguía envuelto en las lianas de su oponente y le era imposible liberarse por todos los giros que había dado "¡Oh no!" impotente Erika veía como su Pokémon recibía de lleno el golpe de las semillas.

"¡Ahora Bulbasaur arroja a Tangela!"

"¡Bulba!" con fuerza Bulbasaur trataba de levantar a su oponente del suelo, utilizando sus lianas como ayuda "¡Saurrrrr!" con un impulso extra, el Pokémon Veneno logro lanzar a Tangela por los aires, haciendo que diera vueltas mientras se iba desenredando.

"¡Rápido Bulbasaur! ¡Antes de que caiga Rayo Solar!"

"¡Bulba!" sorprendentemente, Bulbasaur comenzó a acumular rápidamente la energía del sol en el bulto en su espalda "¡Saurrrrr!" para después liberarla en forma de un poderoso rayo amarillo, el cual impacto directo contra el Pokémon Planta antes de que este llegara al suelo. Para cuando Tangela toco el suelo, ya se encontraba debilitado.

"¡Tangela no puede continuar!" anuncia la réferi, una muchacha peli azul que trabajaba en el gimnasio.

"¡Tangela regresa!" tomando su Pokébola, Erika regreso a su Pokémon "Estuviste muy bien, ahora descansa" con esas palabras la muchacha cambio la Pokébola en su mano por otra "¡Este no será fácil! ¡Weepinbell ve!" arrojando su nueva Pokébola, Erika llamo a su segunda elección "¡Weepinbell Hojas Navaja ahora!" el Pokémon Planta no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lanzar una gran lluvia de afiladas hojas, mientras giraba en el campo.

"¡Contraataca con Hojas Navaja!"

"¡Bulbasaur!" del bulto de Bulbasaur no tardaron en salir hojas igual de filosas que las de Weepinbell. Ambos ataques terminaron por impactar, destruyéndose en el proceso y haciéndose añicos en medio del campo.

"¡Weepinbell usa Golpazo!" sin perder tiempo, el Pokémon de Erika se lanzo con gran fuerza y velocidad contra Bulbasaur y utilizando una de sus hojas, como brazo, la impacto contra su desprevenido oponente. El impacto hizo que Bulbasaur retrocediera mientras recibía daño.

"¡Bulbasaur no!" Ash veía a su Pokémon, preocupado por el daño que acababa de recibir.

"¡Bien hecho Weepinbell! ¡Continua así!" ante la orden de Erika, su Pokémon comenzó una lluvia de golpes contra Bulbasaur, con sorprendente fuerza y velocidad.

 _"¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito una forma de alejar a Weepinbell"_ mientras pensaba eso, Ash veía frustrado como Bulbasaur recibía un golpe tras otro "¡Eso es! ¡Usa Contraescudo de Hojas Navaja!"

Algo bueno de que él y sus Pokémon recordaran su vieja línea de tiempo era que aun mantenían presente todo lo que habían aprendido juntos, incluyendo lo nuevo que el azabache les había enseñado a sus Pokémon como era el Contraescudo.

"¿Contra qué?" Erika no supo identificar aquel ataque mencionado por su oponente, al igual que la mayoría de los espectadores.

"¡Bulbasaur!" de un momento a otro la lluvia de hojas afiladas salió del bulto de Bulbasaur y comenzó a rodearlo, justo antes de que Weepinbell lograra golpearlo una vez más.

Ante el muro frente a él y sin poder detener su ataque, Weepinbell termino impactando contra las afiladas hojas. El impacto hizo rebotar al Pokémon Planta para luego mandarlo hasta su entrenadora, causándole serio daño en el proceso.

"¡Ahora Bulbasaur termina con tu Rayo Solar!" pidió Ash, aprovechando que su oponente todavía no se había recuperado.

"¡Bulba… saurrrr!" igual que la vez anterior, Bulbasaur recolecto rápidamente la energía del sol en su bulto para luego liberarla por el mismo lugar en forma de un poderoso rayo de color amarillo. Aquello fue suficientemente fuerte para terminar debilitando a Weepinbell.

"¡Weepinbell ya no puede continuar!"

XXX

Mientras la arbitro marcaba el final de aquella batalla, en las gradas, se estaba llevando una pequeña conversación en torno a las habilidades del azabache.

"El chico en verdad no lo hace mal" comento una de las encargadas de la perfumería.

"Hasta podría ganarle a Erika" opino otra de las muchachas que trabajaban en el gimnasio.

"A Erika solo le queda un Pokémon y si Ash lo vence ganara" dijo Misty, feliz de que las cosas le estuvieran yendo bien a su amigo.

"Tal vez, pero no hay que olvidar de Erika es un Líder de Gimnasio y como tal tiene algo preparado" comento Brock en un tono por demás serio.

"Además es obvio cual será la última elección de Erika y no será nada fácil para Ash enfrentarse a ese Pokémon" agrego Amber, aquellas palabras hicieron que sus amigos se preocuparan.

XXX

"¡Weepinbell regresa!" rápidamente Erika mando llamar a su Pokémon "Admito que tus habilidades son impresionantes pero hay una cosa que tú no tienes, empatía con tu Pokémon. Sin ella nunca serás un gran entrenador Pokémon como yo" dijo la muchacha antes de tomar la Pokébola de su última elección.

 _"Aquí viene"_ pensó Ash viendo la Pokébola en manos de Erika.

"¡Ahora voy a darte una lección de empatía! ¡Gloom ve!" arrojando la Pokébola en su mano, de una forma muy elegante, Erika llamo a su mejor Pokémon.

"Gloom" el Pokémon en el campo causo que Ash se inquietara mientras que Bulbasaur lo miraba algo curioso "¡Gloommm!" rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, Gloom esparció un olor desagradable por todo el lugar. Esto hizo que Bulbasaur no pudiera respirar y terminara desmayándose.

"¡Bulbasaur regresa!" Ash regreso a Bulbasaur a su Pokébola para luego tomar otra de su cinturón y lanzarla al campo "¡Charmander ve!"

"¡Charma!" la salamandra de fuego no tardo en aparecer en el campo.

"¡Charmander Lanzallamas!" sin perder nada de tiempo, Ash decidió lanzar un ataque definitivo contra aquel Pokémon.

"¡Gloom Toxico!" al mismo tiempo Erika dio una orden a su Pokémon.

"¡Charrrrrrrr!" de la boca de la salamandra salió un potente Lanzallamas, con dirección al Pokémon Planta.

"¡Gloommm!" desde su boca, Gloom lanzo un liquido venenoso de color morado.

A mitad del campo ambos ataques impactaron, bloqueándose uno con otro, el impacto también creo una nube de gas morado que cubrió el campo y a los Pokémon en el. Dicho gas provoco un severo envenenamiento a Charmander mientras que a Gloom no le causaba ningún daño.

"¡Charmander resiste!" Ash miraba como unas leves chispas moradas salían del cuerpo de Charmander mientras su cara mostraba su malestar, prueba de su estado actual.

"¡Gloom termínalo! "¡Rayo Solar!" las intenciones de Erika eran obvias, la muchacha quería terminar aquella batalla con el mismo movimiento que anteriormente el azabache lo había hecho.

"¡Gloooo!" juntando la energía del sol en el bulto en su cabeza "¡Ooommm!" Gloom la libero en un potente rayo amarillo.

"¡Charrrrrr!" dicho rayo impacto de lleno contra Charmander y, mas el daño causado por el envenenamiento, termino debilitándolo.

"¡Charmander regresa!" rápidamente Ash regreso a su Pokémon para que pudiera descansar.

"Jajaja Pobre Ash, tu Pokémon necesita más entrenamiento" dijo Erika, burlándose del problema del joven.

"Con que eso crees, pues te equivocas" dijo el azabache tomando la Pokébola de su ultimo Pokémon "¡Es hora de mostrarte mi arma secreta! ¡Yo te elijo!" sin decir mas, Ash lanzo la Pokébola de su última elección.

"¡Grimer!" en el campo apareció una masa viscosa y morada, formada por desechos. Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes pero más que nada a Erika, causándole cierto miedo debido a su pasado.

"¡¿Listo Grimer?!" pregunto Ash lleno de optimismo en su Pokémon.

"¡Grimer!" respondió el Pokémon Veneno, feliz de estar en batalla.

"¡Gloom ataca!" ordeno la muchacha con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

"¡Gloom!" sabiendo que hacer, el Pokémon Plana esparció un desagradable olor en el campo, igual que la última vez que peleo contra Bulbasaur pero a diferencia de esa vez nada paso en esta ocasión.

"Eso no funcionara, Grimer vivía en una ciudad llena de fabricas y contaminación por lo que está acostumbrado a los malos olores como este" explico el azabache, sorprendiendo a muchas personas.

Aquellas palabras causaron que Amber lo mirara con reproche, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

"¡Gloom Hojas Navaja!" sin perder tiempo, Erika continuo atacando.

"¡Gloom!" en un rápido movimiento, Gloom lanzo las afiladas hojas de verde brillante contra Grimer.

Las hojas impactaron contra el Pokémon residuos y rebotaron en su cuerpo, sin causarle el menor daño. Esto no causo más que sorpresa en Erika y su Pokémon, al igual que en todos los espectadores que presenciaban la batalla.

"¡Muy bien Grimer es hora de enseñarles tu nuevo ataque! ¡Puño Fuego!" diciendo esas palabras, Ash alzo su puño al frente. Con aquellas palabras la sorpresa de todos se incremento.

"¡Grimer!" envolviendo su puño en llamas, Grimer lo impacto contra Gloom.

"¡Gloom!" el golpe le causo mucho daño al Pokémon de Erika y segundos después del impacto hizo que este se cubriera en llamas para poco después caer inconsciente y quemado en el campo "Gloom"

"¡Gloom ya no puede seguir! ¡La victoria es para Ash y Grimer!" anuncio la réferi, dando por finalizado aquel encuentro.

"¡Lo hicimos Grimer!" Ash corrió hasta su Pokémon en el campo, nada más oír aquellas palabras, para darle un gran abrazo.

"¡Grimer!" antes de que el azabache pudiera abrazarlo y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Grimer se lanzo contra su entrenador cubriéndolo así de su afecto.

"Jajajaja bien hecho Grimer" decía Ash mientras trataba de salir de debajo del Pokémon de lodo.

"Supongo que me equivoque" dijo Erika, sin que nadie más la oyera, mientras presenciaba la escena frente a sus ojos y después de haber regresado a su fiel Pokémon "En verdad tiene una gran empatía con sus Pokémon"

XXX

"Con profunda alegría, yo te entrego esta medalla Arcoíris" dijo Erika extendiendo la palma de su mano para que el azabache pudiera mirar la medalla en ella.

Una vez terminada la batalla, Erika junto con Ash y compañía, salieron del gimnasio. Justo ahora se encontraban en la entrada del mismo para la entrega oficial de la medalla. Al lado de los jóvenes solo estaban Pikachu, Skitty, Gloom y Grimer, este ultimo porque no había querido regresar todavía a su Pokébola.

"Muchas gracias" tomando la medalla en sus manos, Ash la miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de alzarla en el aire "¡Una Medalla Arcoíris! ¡Y es toda mía!"

"¡Pi pikachu!"

"¡Grimer!"

Festejaron felices, entrenador y Pokémon, aunque aquella felicidad duro poco tiempo. Debido a ciertas dudas que se habían formulado durante el combate, Brock y Misty decidieron hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al azabache.

"Oye Ash ahora que lo pienso, durante la batalla mencionaste que Grimer antes vivía en una ciudad llena de fabricas y muy contaminada pero creí que habías conocido a todos tus Pokémon en tu pueblo" dijo Misty, haciendo que el festejo del azabache y sus Pokémon se detuviera del todo y causando que ellos y Amber empezaran a ponerse nerviosos.

"Es cierto" concordó Brock ante aquella historia "¿Cómo es que supiste del pasado de Grimer tan detalladamente si no lo conocías en ese tiempo?"

"Yo pues…" Ash miraba a todos lados en busca de un poco de ayuda pero no encontraba nada, hasta los dos Pokémon a su lado lo habían abandonado a su suerte _"Pikachu, Grimer se supone que deben apoyarme"_ sin tener alguna respuesta y debido a las miradas de sus dos amigos, Ash empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras ellos se iban acercando mas al azabache.

En un momento de descuido y al no ver hacia donde iba, Ash termino pisando la cola de Skitty, la cual se encontraba en el suelo dormida. La minina se puso notablemente furiosa, cualquier preocupación que el azabache tuviera acerca de sus amigos desapareció al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y más aun al entender que de esa no saldría bien librado.

"¡Nyaaa!" de la boca de la minina salió disparado un frió viento de color celeste, el cual termino congelando al azabache a la vista de todos.

"¡Ash!" cualquier pregunta que tuvieran Brock y Misty quedo en el olvido al ver el estado actual de su amigo.

 _"Eso te pasa por hablar de mas"_ pensó Amber algo divertida con aquella escena para luego tomar cartas en el asunto "Lo mejor será descongelarlo lo antes posible" intervino la joven.

"Tiene razón" concordó Erika, quien veía toda la escena igual de divertida.

Mientras los tres Líderes de Gimnasio y Amber trataban de ayudar a Ash, cerca de ellos, Pikachu y Grimer veían atentamente a la minina rasa causante de aquella situación. Los dos Pokémon no sabían si estar agradecidos con Skitty por haber ayudado a su entrenador con el problema o enojados por haberlo congelado. En cualquier caso sabían que, por el temperamento que tenía en esos momentos la minina, era mejor no decirle nada si es que querían seguir en una pieza. Con el tiempo los Pokémon del azabache habían aprendido, lo que los Pokémon de Amber ya sabían bastante bien, que la minina rosa era alguien de mucho cuidado.

XXX

Mientras tanto, en otro lado cerca de ahí, tres conocidos ladrones estaban amarrados colgando de lo alto de un árbol, cada uno con una gran tacha roja marcada en el rostro. La razón de eso era fácil de explicar, igual que la vez pasada, habían intentado robar el perfume del gimnasio y habían sido detenidos, solo que esta vez nadie los había ayudado a bajar.

"¡Bájenme!" gritaba el felino parlante mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro tratando de romper la cuerda.

"¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas!" al igual de su compañero, James gritaba desesperadamente.

"¡Ayúdenos!" agrego Jessie sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Fue en ese momento que un Venonat paso por el lugar y algo intrigado se acerco al árbol donde estaban colgando el trió de ladrones.

"A miren un Venonat" dijo James al darse cuenta de la presencia del Pokémon Insecto, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

"Hey Venonat bájanos de aquí" pidió Meowth.

"Venonat"

"¡¿Cómo que no lo harás?!" debatió enojado el felino.

"Venonat venonat"

"¡¿A quién llamas ladrones de pacotilla?!" cuestiono mas enfadado Meowth solo que esa vez a su enojo se le unieron sus amigos.

"¡Bájanos de aquí si sabes lo que te conviene!" agrego la pelirroja muy enojada.

"Jessie no creo que debas hacerlo enojar en este momento" sugirió James algo asustado por su compañera.

"¡Cállate!" exclamo para luego dirigirse al Pokémon Insecto "¡Si no nos bajas lo vas a lamentar bicho con patas!" aquellas palabras bastaron para que Venonat se enojara.

"¡Venonat!" un hermoso rayo de varios colores salió disparado de las antenas del Pokémon Insecto y termino golpeando al Equipo Rocket.

El fuerte impacto logro romper las cuerdas que los tenían atados al árbol, al mismo tiempo que los lanzaba a volar por los aire, aun estando amarrados por las sogas y sin ser capases de moverse.

"¡El Equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!" gritaron los tres ladrones al mismo tiempo mientras se perdían a lo lejos en el cielo.

"Venonat" sin más que hacer en ese lugar, Venonat continuo su camino.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, últimamente tengo mas inspiración para esta historia pero eso no significa que deje las otras de lado. Así que no se preocupan, tan pronto como pueda actualizare las otras. Mientras disfruten esta y por favor comente.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡El Viaje Continua! ¡La Mansión Ninja!**

Después de ganar la medalla de Erika, Ash y sus amigos fueron a la Ciudad Hop Hop Hop y como siempre terminaron metiéndose en problemas ajenos y ayudando a resolverlos.

Primero con ayuda de la Oficial Jenny resolvieron el caso de los niños desaparecidos y de los Pokémon sin energía, solo que aquella vez fue mucho más fácil que la primera debido a que ya sabían dónde buscar. Igual que la última vez, el Equipo Rocket trato de llevarse a los Pokémon pero fueron fácilmente detenidos. Todo había resultado bien al final pero algo notable cambio en referencia a la ultima vez, entre los Pokémon afectados por Hypno esta vez se encontraba un Venonat que había llegado ese mismo día al Centro Pokémon. Una vez recuperados los Pokémon, Venonat parecía tenerles mucho cariño a los jóvenes, tanto así que esa vez Brock no solo se ofreció a cuidar de Psyduck sino también del Pokémon Insecto. Por esa razón, en esos momentos, Venonat y Psyduck se encontraban siguiendo al grupo de entrenadores.

"Bueno Brock tú fuiste el que dijo déjenmelo a mí" dijo Ash mientras caminaba por la ciudad, después de resolver todo aquel lió.

"Pero Psyduck es un Pokémon Acuático, tu tómalo Misty" dijo el moreno, queriéndose deshacer del paquete.

"¿Para qué quiero yo un Pokémon tan aburrido?" debatió la peli naranja.

"A mí me parece lindo" comento Amber sacando una de sus Pokébolas bacías "Yo lo voy a atrapar"

"¡No espera!" en un rápido movimiento, Ash trato de impedir que su prima atrapara al Pokémon lo que ocasiono que terminara tropezando y chocando contra ella.

El choque hizo que Amber empujara a Misty, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su Pokébola, mientras que una de las Pokébolas de la peli naranja termino por caer al suelo. A la Pokébola de Misty termino metiéndose el pato amarillo mientras que la de Amber termino cayendo en la cabeza de Venonat y atrapándolo.

"Oh no, ahora ya está en mi Pokébola" se quejo la peli naranja.

"Bueno, Venonat también es lindo" comento Amber sin ningún problema con el resultado final.

 _"Las cosas no salieron como esperaba pero al menos Misty termino atrapando a Psyduck otra vez"_ pensaba el azabache después de todo aquello "¡Buen trabajo Misty! ¡Capturaste a Psyduck!" dijo Ash, verdaderamente feliz por la joven.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahora yo tengo jaqueca!"

XXX

Luego de todo aquello, Brock llevo a sus amigos a un lugar en la ciudad llamado Calle Tijeras, también conocido como la Ruta de los Criadores. Ahí los jóvenes conocieron a una Criadora Pokémon llamada Suzy y a su Vulpix, los cuales tenían problemas con su negocio de estética ya que el Equipo Rocket había abierto una tienda de belleza moderna. Brock decidió ayudar a Suzy para que no renunciara a lo que ella creía mientras que Ash y Pikachu lograron desenmascarar a los maleantes sin ningún problema. Al final Suzy decidió seguir viajando y aprendiendo más, además de dejar a su Vulpix al cuidado de Brock durante un tiempo.

Todo había salido muy bien para los jóvenes al final, Misty había vuelto a atrapar a su Psyduck, Brock a su Vulpix y Amber había conseguido un Venonat. Con aquellos emocionantes sucesos, los jóvenes se fueron de la ciudad para continuar con su viaje. Después de salir de la Ciudad Hop Hop Hop no se puede decir que los problemas terminaron, en su camino se terminaron encontrando con Rebeca y su padre. Igual que la vez pasada, la muchacha les pidió vencer a su padre e, igual que la vez pasada, Brock acepto por todos los jóvenes.

Siguiendo el curso de los eventos Ash y Mankey combatieron en el Grand Prixn, junto con Brock y su Geodude. El azabache y su Pokémon no tuvieron problemas para llegar hasta las finales, pero esa vez los jóvenes habían descubierto al Equipo Rocket mucho antes por lo que en esa ocasión Ash terminaría enfrentándose contra Anthony y su Hitmonchan. Ahora ambos Pokémon Tipo Lucha se enfrentarían en el ring para decidir quién era el mejor.

"¡Y ahora para la confrontación final! ¡Mankey un novato que ha llegado hasta la última ronda con tremendos ataques! ¡Se enfrentara a los feroces puños de Hitmonchan, el Pokémon golpeador! ¡Prepárense señores será un encuentro que nunca olvidaran!" anunciaba el locutor del encuentro.

 _"Mankey no tiene la misma fuerza y velocidad que Primeape pero esta vez hemos entrenado muy duro, se que podremos ganar"_ mientras pensaba aquello, Ash veía atentamente a los dos Pokémon en el ring "¡Mankey ataca!"

"¡Hitmonchan no tejes que se acerque!" grito Anthony, ante lo cual su Pokémon comenzó con una serie de golpes.

Mankey se protegía, con sus brazos cruzados, de los veloces y fuertes golpes de Hitmonchan mientras tanto el Pokémon golpeador no parecía tener intenciones de parar con aquella lluvia de ataques. Con cada ataque que Hitmonchan lanzaba, le era más difícil a Mankey poder lograr impactar un golpe.

"Si no puede esquivar los golpes de Hitmonchan nunca ganara la batalla" le dijo Brock al azabache.

"¡Mankey ataca! ¡Demuéstrale a Hitmonchan que no le temes!" grito Ash, confiando en que su Pokémon sabría qué hacer.

Con aquellas palabras, Mankey tomo distancia del Pokémon golpeador para luego lanzarse con su puño al frente, listo para darle un fuerte golpe. Mientras tanto Hitmonchan se preparo para reanudar su lluvia de golpes contra su oponente, con la clara intención de hacerlo retroceder nuevamente o inclusive llegar a darle un golpe definitivo. En el último momento Mankey se agacho, antes de que el golpe de Hitmonchan llegara a impactar contra él, esquivando así el puño del Pokémon golpeador, para luego contraatacar con su propio puño.

"¡Lo lograste!" exclamo el azabache, muy emocionado por aquel golpe.

"¡Muy bien Hitmonchan prepárate!" ante aquellas palabras, el Pokémon golpeador tomo distancia de su oponente.

"¡Mankey atento!" dijo Ash, advirtiendo a su Pokémon.

En un rápido movimiento Hitmonchan dio un salto para colocarse encima de uno de los postes del ring para luego lanzarse contra Mankey, con su puño al frente. Al mismo tiempo Mankey también se preparaba para golpear con su puño a su oponente, desde el suelo. Pero en el último momento, antes de que alguno de los dos lograra impactar su puño, Mankey cambio su ataque y termino por apresar a Hitmonchan contra su cuerpo.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Movimiento Sísmico ahora!" Ash pretendía terminar aquel encuentro en ese momento.

"¡Oh no!" Anthony no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Alzando a su oponente en brazos, mientras daba un gran salto en el aire, Mankey arrojo a Hitmonchan al suelo, una vez que estuvo a una distancia lo suficientemente alta. Aquel movimiento fue demasiado poderoso para que Hitmonchan lo pudiera resistir, el Pokémon golpeador termino por debilitarse y con ello Mankey dio por finalizado el encuentro, así como la competencia.

"¡Y esto ha terminado! ¡Mankey vence a Hitmonchan con su Movimiento Sísmico! ¡El Mankey de Ash gana por nocaut! ¡Mankey es el Pokémon numero uno y campeón del gran premio!" dijo el locutor mientras la campana sonaba.

Una vez terminado el encuentro se paso a la entrega del premio, en esos momentos Ash y Pikachu se encontraba junto a Mankey saludando a todos desde encima del ring. Fue entonces que los amigos del azabache, así como Anthony y su hija, subieron al ring para felicitar al joven y a su Pokémon.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Mankey, felicitaciones" dijo Ash a su Pokémon, orgulloso de su gran logro "Se que juntos nos volveremos cada vez más fuertes" ante aquellas palabras Mankey asintió, seguro de eso.

"Ash, ese Mankey tiene mucho talento natural de pelador" dijo Anthony, interrumpiendo la conversación del joven y su Pokémon "¿Por qué no me dejas entrenarlo por un tiempo? Te prometo devolvértelo como un verdadero campeón"

"¿Dejar a Mankey?" la ultima vez Ash había dejado a su Pokémon entrenando con Anthony y él en verdad había cumplido su promesa pero aun así el tiempo que el Pokémon Lucha no estuvo con él fue muy triste y no deseaba volver a pasar por ello, Ash quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez y ser él quien ayudara a Mankey "¿Tu qué dices Mankey?" pese a sus deseos el azabache sabia que primero estaban los de sus Pokémon por lo que si Mankey quería volver a entrenarse con Anthony él lo aceptaría.

"¿Mankey?" pese a que Anthony había sido un gran entrenador y lo había convertido en un campeón, su lealtad siempre seria para con Ash. Ya había probado la vida de un campeón y sabía todo lo que Anthony le podría enseñar, era momento de saber como seria su entrenamiento con su entrenador y amigo "¡Mankey! ¡Mankey!"

"Entiendo" dijo Ash, comprendiendo las palabras de su Pokémon y sintiéndose feliz por ellas "Gracias Anthony pero creo que quiero ser yo quien vuelva Mankey todo un campeón, a mi modo"

"Ya veo" dijo Anthony resignado, pero a pesar de eso no se veía triste "Tal vez sea lo mejor, puede que solo tú puedas sacar todo su potencial" agrego el hombre "En cualquier caso, espero volver a enfrentarlos en otra ocasión. Entrenaremos y nos aremos más fuerte"

"Y yo procurare que vaya a casa de vez en cuando" agrego Rebeca "Gracias por todo lo que hicieron"

"No fue nada" dijo Ash apenado "En todo caso Mankey fue el héroe este día" agrego tomando su gorra y colocándola en la cabeza de su Pokémon.

Justo cuando la gorra del azabache toco la cabeza de Mankey este empezó a evolucionar. Todos los espectadores y en especial las personas en el ring miraban sorprendidos como el Pokémon Lucha iba cambiando su forma. Cuando la luz desapareció, Primeape fue quien se hizo presente en el ring.

 _"Bienvenido de vuelta amigo"_

XXX

Luego de la sorpresiva evolución de Primeape, nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje. De camino a su siguiente destino terminaron pasando por el antiguo hogar de Grimer, Ciudad Grisácea, al contrario de la primera vez, la ciudad parecía más llena de vida y menos contaminada. En aquella ocasión no hubo ningún problema con la planta eléctrica de la cuidad. Todo indicaba que los Pokémon del azabache habían hecho su propia contribución en esta nueva línea de tiempo, antes de ir en su búsqueda. Debido a que ahora Ash sabía qué medidas tomar con respecto a Pikachu, esta vez el roedor eléctrico no tuvo ningún problema de exceso de energía.

Después de aquello terminaron en una construcción, ayudando a los Diglett y Dugtrio para que la gente dejara de destruir su habitad. Para desgracia de Ash, Gary termino yendo al lugar igual que la última vez. Sin duda a Amber le agradaba ver a su viejo amigo pero las peleas constantes entre ambos jóvenes eran algo que definitivamente no extrañaba. Pese a todo el encuentro con Gary fue muy corto pero agradable, al menos para la joven peli café. Otro suceso importante, por así decirlo, fue la evolución de los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket durante su batalla, aunque aquello no cambio el resultado final del encuentro. Pese a todo aquello, las cosas terminaron bien al final y Ash y sus amigos pudieron continuar con su camino a Ciudad Fucsia sin ningún problema.

De camino al Gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia, los jóvenes tuvieron que adentrarse en un inmenso bosque. Con Amber de guía fue fácil para ellos encontrar el camino correcto, esta vez, después de pasar por el puente Ash y compañía llegaron a una gran casona antigua. Mientras exploraban el lugar, en busca de alguien, terminaron encontrándose con cierto Pokémon ya conocido. Venonat guió a los jóvenes por una serie de trampas, pero en esta ocasión el azabache tuvo más cuidado y logro evitarlas casi todas, al final Ash no pudo evitar el ataque de estrellas de Aya. Ahora los jóvenes estaban frente a la entrenadora ninja mientras Ash estaba atrapado en la pared.

"Este Venonat me informo que cuatro tontos curiosos habían entrado a la mansión" dijo Aya mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Pokémon Insecto a su lado.

"Venonat veno"

"¡Nosotros no somos ningunos tontos! ¡Y por supuesto que acepto tu reto!" exclamo el azabache furioso y aun pegado a la pared "Pero primero podrías bajarme de aquí" pido más calmado, a lo que ocasiono que todos los demás cayeran al suelo por sus palabras.

La entrenadora ninja les había dicho que si querían salir de ahí primero tendrían que derrotarla en un duelo y eso era precisamente lo que el azabache planeaba hacer. Luego de que Amber lo ayudara a bajar, Ash y Aya se colocaron frente a frente para tener su batalla.

"Un Pokémon para cada uno, elige el tuyo ahora" explico la ninja.

"¡Eevee yo te elijo!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas, Ash la arrojo y libero a su Pokémon.

"¡Yo elijo a Venonat!"

XXX

Mientras ambos entrenadores hacían su elección, de una de la Pokébolas del cinturón de Amber salió cierto recién adquirido Pokémon Insecto.

"Venonat"

"¿Por qué saliste sin que te llamara Venonat?" pregunto curiosa la joven a su Pokémon "¿Quieres ver la batalla?"

"Venonat veno" respondió feliz el Pokémon Insecto, dando grandes saltos.

"De acuerdo" con aquellas palabras, Amber volvió su atención a los dos Pokémon que iban a combatir.

XXX

"¡Venonat Paralizador!" ordeno Aya, tan pronto la batalla comenzó.

"¡Venonat!" sacudiendo su cuerpo, el Pokémon Insecto empezó a esparcir un polvo de color anaranjado alrededor de él.

"¡Eevee Ataque Rápido!" Ash rápidamente ordeno una acción evasiva a su Pokémon.

"¡Eev vee!" a gran velocidad el zorro café se alejo del polvo anaranjado, dejando tras de él una estela de color blanco.

"¡Ahora Velocidad!" una vez lejos de aquel ataque, Eevee paro de correr para enseguida lanzar una lluvia de estrellas amarillas, con un movimiento de su cola.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que el ataque del Pokémon café llegara a su oponente, Venonat dio un gran salto y con sorprendente agilidad esquivo las estrellas amarillas.

"¡Psicorrayo ahora!" aun estando en el aire, de las antenas de Venonat salió disparado un rayo de varios colores, en dirección al Pokémon evolución.

"¡Eevee!" el golpe fue directo y ocasiono mucho daño a Eevee.

"¡Tranquilo Eevee! ¡Ya es tiempo de tu ataque especial!" dijo Ash una vez que su Pokémon se volvió a poner de pie. Ante las palabras del azabache, Eevee se coloco en posición frente a su entrenador "¡Eevee As Oculto!"

"¡Eevvvv!" dando un salto, en el aire, Eevee creó seis esferas de energía de color rojo frente a él "¡Veeee!" las esferas de energía se trasformaron en cartas del mismo color, antes de ser lanzadas a gran velocidad hacia su oponente.

"¡Psicorrayo!" al mismo tiempo que Eevee creaba su ataque en el aire, Venonat lanzo el rayo de colores desde sus antenas.

Tan pronto como lanzo su ataque, en un ágil y rápido movimiento, Eevee evadió el rayo de colores de Venonat. Mientras tanto el ataque del Pokémon evolución logro impactar contra el Pokémon Insecto. El movimiento de Eevee fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr debilitar a su oponente.

"¡Venonat!" Aya veía fijamente a su Pokémon en el suelo e inconsciente.

"El As Oculto de Eevee es muy fuerte" dijo el azabache con mucho orgullo de su Pokémon.

"Eevee ev" concordaba feliz el zorro café.

"Regresa Venonat" Aya rápidamente devolvió a su Pokémon a su Pokébola para que pudiera descansar. La cara de la ninja en esos momentos denotaba una clara frustración por la derrota a manos del azabache.

"Buen trabajo Eevee" felicito Ash a su Pokémon mientras se ponía a su altura y acariciaba su cabeza.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, de la nada, un Voltorb apareció en el lugar, asustando a los jóvenes. Tan pronto como el Pokémon Eléctrico apareció se autodestruyo. La explosión que genero aquel ataque causo que un denso humo cubriera todo el lugar y a todas las personas en la habitación. De entre el humo apareció un extraño hombre con una extraña vestimenta de ninja.

"Honorable hermano he fallado" dijo Aya, una vez que el humo se disipo, mientras se arrodillaba ante el recién llegado, en señal de disculpa.

"Tú eres el hermano de Aya, mucho gusto mi nombre es Brock y déjame decirte que tienes una hermana muy bonita de hecho me gustaría…" sin perder tiempo el moreno comenzó a hablar pero rápidamente fue detenido por la peli naranja.

"¡No es momento para eso Brock!" lo regaño Misty mientras lo golpeaba con gran fuerza con un mazo.

"Ninguno de usted podrá salir de esta venerable mansión sin tener una batalla conmigo" dijo el hombre, ignorando completamente la escena que hicieron Brock y Misty.

"Disculpe pero antes de eso ¿Podría decirnos quien es usted?" pregunto Amber, algo confundida por todo aquello.

"Soy Koga el Maestro Pokémon del Gimnasio Fucsia" respondió el hombre, sin despegar su vista del azabache frente a él.

"¿A este es el Gimnasio Fucsia?" pregunto Misty, prestando especial atención a aquellas últimas palabras dichas por el recién llegado.

"Eso es correcto señorita" toda respuesta que el Líder de Gimnasio daba era en un tono muy serio y sin despegar su vista del joven entrenador.

"Al menos estamos en el lugar correcto" dijo Amber más tranquila al no haberse equivocado de sitio "Ahora que lo pienso el Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Fucsia también es conocido como la famosa Mansión Ninja" razono la joven ante la extraña fachada del gimnasio.

"Por mi eso está bien" dijo Ash, cambiando el tema, para volver a su encuentro "Vine a retar al Gimnasio Fucsia y a ganar una de sus medalla"

"Esta Medalla Alma será tuya" dijo Koga sacando un pergamino y abriéndolo, mostrando dentro la medalla del gimnasio "Si me derrotas por supuesto"

"Muy bien, vamos a pelear" tan pronto como el azabache dijo aquellas palabras, parte del techo comenzó a colapsar "¿Qué es eso?"

Del techo termino cayendo el Equipo Rocket junto con lo que parecía ser una escena de fondo, en esa ocasión Jessie y James iban disfrazados con trajes Kabuki. Los dos ladrones no perdieron la oportunidad de recitar su ya tan conocido lema, solo que esta vez el modo en el que lo hacían era acorde a sus disfraces.

"Y ya saben háganse a un lado mientras tomamos a todos sus Pokémon Veneno" tan pronto como terminaron de decir su lema, Meowth se adelanto al frente.

"¡Olvídalo Meowth!" protesto el azabache, el cual aun estaba algo sorprendido por la temprana aparición del Equipo Rocket _"Se supone que aparecerían durante mi batalla con Koga, no antes, pero ya no importa. Es mejor así"_ mientras aquellos pensamientos surcaban la mente de Ash, Jessie y James se empezaron a acercar hasta el Pokémon parlante pero, como no podían caminar bien con esos trajes, terminaron cayendo sobre el felino.

"Jessie es difícil moverse con estos trajes" se quejo James, estando en el suelo y al no poder ponerse de pie.

"Una mansión ninja necesita una estrella Kabuki, tenemos que usar estos trajes" se justifico la pelirroja, aun estando sobre sus dos compañeros.

"Si pero…"

"Vamos a perder esos Pokémon" agrego el felino parlante, con gran esfuerzo debido a que estaba siendo aplastado por sus dos compañeros.

"Tienes razón, a cambiarnos" en un rápido movimiento la pelirroja y su compañero se quitaron los incómodos trajes, dejando al descubierto sus característicos uniformes debajo de ellos, para enseguida lanzar a sus Pokémon a la batalla.

"Weezing"

"Arbok"

Ambos Pokémon Veneno se colocaron frente a los jóvenes entrenadores y los dos hermanos ninja, esperando las órdenes de sus entrenadores para atacar.

"Tendremos que unir fuerzas para vencerlos" sugirió Koga al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Si" concordó el azabache "¡Ve Eevee!"

"¡Ve Venomoth!" tomando su Pokébola, Koga libero a su Pokémon polilla.

 _"¿Venomoth?"_ Ash veía sorprendido al Pokémon del Líder de Gimnasio _"Ya no es un Venonat"_ tan atento estaba en aquel cambio que no recordó cierto dato importante, que sucedió la vez anterior, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" con un movimiento de mano James arrojo una sustancia pegajosa que termino atrapando a ambos Pokémon.

"¡Venonat ve!" gritaron Aya y Amber al mismo tiempo, mandando ambas a su Pokémon Insecto.

"¡A un lado!" igual que su compañero, Jessie arrojo la misma sustancia de sus manos y termino atrapando a ambos Venonat con ella.

"¡Te necesitamos Starmie!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas Misty la alzo en el aire pero, antes de poder lanzarla, otro Pokémon salió de su mochila sin ser llamado.

"Psyduck" sin dejar de sostener su cabeza con sus manos, el Pokémon amarillo veía confundido la escena frente a él.

"¡Psyduck tu no eres Starmie!" le reprocha Misty a su Pokémon.

"Psyyyy" sin soltar su cabeza, Psyduck la inclino a un lado en señal de no haber entendido.

 _"Eso es"_ ante la aparición del Pokémon de Misty, Ash tuvo una idea "Misty manda a Psyduck a la batalla" sugirió el azabache a su amiga, antes de que esta fuera a descargar su furia con el pato amarillo.

"¿Qué?" Misty sabía que su amigo era algo despistado pero hasta el debía de saber que aquella era una mala idea, aun así la peli naranja pudo ver una gran seguridad en sus palabras.

"Tu confía" pidió Ash con una mirada muy seria, dando a entender que aquello no era una broma.

"Está bien ¡Ve Psyduck!" ante la mirada tan decidida del azabache, Misty decidió intentar lo que este le pedía.

A pesar de las palabras de su entrenadora el Pokémon de Agua no se movió ni un centímetro. Esto ocasiono que todos los presentes terminaran cayendo al suelo, incluso el Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon.

"¡Arbok Mordida!" tan pronto como se recupero de la caída, Jessie mando a su Pokémon a atacar.

"¡Arbok!" en un ágil movimiento, la cobra morada abrió sus grandes fauces y con ellas aprisiono la cabeza del pato amarillo.

"¡Psyyyyy!" pasaron unos minutos antes de que Psyduck sintiera el incontrolable dolor que provocaba la mordida de Arbok en su cabeza, nada mas sentirlo el pato amarillo comenzó a correr por todo el lugar.

"¡Psyduck!" Misty veía preocupada como su Pokémon corría de un lado al otro, a causa del dolor, mientras que Arbok se mantenía firmemente agarrado de su cabeza.

"Parece que su jaqueca está empeorando" comento Brock al ver lo que estaba sufriendo el Pokémon de Agua.

"¡¿Ash y ahora qué?!" más que pregunta fue una queja por parte de la peli naranja, ante la brillante sugerencia que había tenido su amigo de enviar a Psyduck a la batalla.

"Espera" fue lo único que dijo el azabache.

En un momento los gritos del pato amarillo cesaron y poco después sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color turquesa. Aquella escena desconcertó a todos los presente. A los pocos segundos una energía del mismo color rodeo a los ladrones y a sus Pokémon para luego lanzarlos por el techo y así mandarlos a volar por los aires.

"Psyyyy" aun asiendo uso de su ataque, Psyduck libero a todos los Pokémon prisioneros de la sustancia pegajosa.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Misty una vez que se recupero de la impresión.

"Ese fue el ataque de Confusión de Psyduck" contesto Ash, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto.

"¿Y tenias esa clase de poderes todo el tiempo?" cuestiono la peli naranja a su Pokémon una vez se acerco hasta el.

"Cuando la jaqueca de Psyduck se vuelve severa genera poderes asombrosos" explico Amber mientras revisaba que su Venonat no tuviera ningún daño.

"Psyyyy" confundido el Pokémon pato veía fijamente a su entrenadora.

"Ese tipo de talento es muy doloroso" fue lo único que comento Brock ante todo lo antes mencionado.

"Si" concordó Misty.

"Esa fue una demostración impresionante" elogio Koga mientras se acercaba a la peli naranja y a su Pokémon.

"Estoy muy impresionada con su actuación" agrego Aya, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano mayor.

"¿Jovencita no te gustaría cambiar tu Psyduck por mi Venomoth?" le pregunto el Líder de Gimnasio a Misty.

"Me encantaría cambiarlo por mi Venonat" sugirió la ninja igual de entusiasta.

"Bueno yo no cambiaria a Psyduck por ningún Pokémon del mundo" ante aquellas palabras los tres amigos de la peli naranja comenzaron a reír.

XXX

Después de todos los desastres causados por el Equipo Rocket, Ash finalmente tendría su batalla. Por sugerencia de Koga, se decidió librar el encuentro en el patio trasero de la gran mansión. El Líder de Gimnasio y su retador ya estaban en sus puestos mientras que el resto de las personas en el lugar observaban a una distancia segura.

"Sera un duelo Pokémon de dos contra dos" explico Koga las reglas del encuentro.

"Bien ¡Yo empezare con Beedrill!" tomando una Pokébola de su cinturón, Ash la lanzo al campo. Nada más tocar el suelo, de la Pokébola salió la abeja venenosa.

"Yo iniciare con Golbat" lanzando una de sus Pokébolas al aire, Koga mando llamar al murciélago de gran tamaño y enorme boca.

"Golbat" murmuro Ash sorprendido _"Parece que esta vez no iniciara con Venomoth, supongo que lo dejara descansar un poco"_ mientras el azabache tenia aquellos pensamientos, Koga se preparaba para atacar.

"¡Golbat Alarido!" ante la orden, el Pokémon murciélago empezó a esparcir unas poderosas ondas de sonido a su alrededor. Las ondas de sonido no parecían afectar al Pokémon Veneno, el cual seguía zumbando en el aire.

"¡Beedrill Agilidad!" en un rápido movimiento, Beedrill empezó a aparecer y desaparecer en el campo, acercándose cada vez más a Golbat. Una vez que estuvo suficientemente cerca, la abeja venenosa comenzó a rodear al Pokémon murciélago.

"Ese ataque es preciso ¿Por qué no funciona?" Koga miraba incrédulo como, haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, Beedrill aparecía y desaparecía alrededor de Golbat. El Líder de Gimnasio aun estaba algo extrañado de que su ataque anterior no hubiera funcionado.

"Las alas de Beedrill son tan rápidas que alejan el sonido antes que llegue a sus oídos" explico Ash al confundido Líder de Gimnasio _"De algo sirvió el entrenamiento especial con Amber"_ el joven azabache aun recordaba claramente en qué consistía ese entrenamiento especial y sus terribles repercusiones, después de todo conseguir que alguien no se quedara dormido escuchando la canción del Jigglypuff de Amber no era nada fácil "¡Ataque Furia!"

"¡Ahorra evádelo Golbat!" antes de que Beedrill lograra impactar su ataque, Golbat se elevo mas en el aire.

"¡Síguelo Beedrill!" sin perder tiempo, el Pokémon aguijón emprendió la persecución de su oponente. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Beedrill comenzó lanzar sus aguijones gemelos contra Golbat, en un claro intento de impactarlos contra él, pero el Pokémon murciélago los esquivaba todos con gran rapidez "¿Cómo puede Golbat ser tan rápido?"

"Mis Pokémon son sumamente fuertes, cometerías un grave error subestimándolos" la confianza de Koga hacia que Ash se sintiera mas frustrado.

"¡Ahora Beedrill lanza tu Misil Aguja!" de los aguijones gemelos del Pokémon abeja salieron disparadas varias agujas brillantes, en dirección al Pokémon murciélago.

Debido a la gran cantidad de agujas, fue imposible para Golbat evadirlas todas lo que ocasiono un golpe directo. El impacto causo una pequeña explosión y una capa de humo, la cual cubrió al Pokémon de Koga. Aun así no pareció causarle un gran daño al Pokémon Veneno.

"¡Golbat utiliza tu Ataque de Ala!" ordeno Koga una vez que el humo alrededor de su Pokémon se disipo. Rápidamente el Pokémon Volador hizo brillar sus alas y se lanzo contra su oponente.

"¡Es hora!" exclamo Ash mientras veía como Golbat se acercaba cada vez mas "¡Beedrill Electrotela!" aquella orden no solo tomo por sorpresa al Líder de Gimnasio sino también a los espectadores.

Cuando Golbat estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Beedrill lanzo una especie de hilo eléctrico de su boca. Dicho hilo se convirtió al poco tiempo en una red eléctrica, la cual no tardo en atrapar al Pokémon murciélago y hacerlo victima de su trampa de rayos. Al estar atrapado en la red eléctrica, siendo electrocutado en el proceso, Golbat no pudo mantenerse en el aire y terminó cayendo al suelo.

"¡Golbat!" Koga veía como su Pokémon era electrocutado por la red amarilla hasta que esta dejo de emitir rayos, justo al mismo tiempo que Golbat caía inconsciente "Golbat regresa" tomando su Pokébola, el especialista en Tipo Veneno regreso a su Pokémon para luego escoger a otro de su equipo "¡Venomoth sal!"

"Venomoth" la polilla morada no tardo en materializarse en el campo.

"¡Beedrill regresa!" sin perder tiempo, Ash llamo al Pokémon abeja de regreso para luego intercambiar su Pokébola por otra de su cinturón "¡Butterfree yo te elijo!"

"¡Freee!" la nueva elección del azabache no tardo en aparecer, sorprendiendo a todos por su inusual color.

"¿Un Butterfree rosa?" Koga, al igual que su hermana, veían sorprendidos al Pokémon mariposa "No porque tenga un color diferente a los de su tipo quiere decir que sea más fuerte"

"Su color no es lo único especial, te sorprenderás de lo que puede hacer" fue lo único que dijo el azabache en defensa.

"¡Venomoth Paralizador!" Koga fue el primero en hacer su movimiento.

"¡Butterfree Velo Sagrado!" contraataco Ash.

"¡Venomoth!" moviendo sus alas rápidamente, la polilla morada comenzó a esparcir un polvo de color naranja a su alrededor y con dirección al Pokémon rosa.

"¡Freeee!" al mismo tiempo, en un instante, Butterfree se cubrió con una hermosa capa de color plateado para evitar cualquier daño posible.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Buen trabajo Butterfree!" felicito el azabache a su Pokémon mientras veía como el ataque de Venomoth no le hacía ningún daño.

"¡Venomoth Supersónico!" mientras daba aquella orden, Koga realizaba una serie de movimientos con sus manos.

De un momento a otro, Venomoth comenzó a emitir unas singulares ondas de sonido en forma de aros. Al hacer contacto las ondas de sonido con la mariposa rosa, terminaron confundiendo a esta última. Prueba de ello era que ahora Butterfree se encontraba tambaleándose en el aire, casi como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer.

"¡Rápido Embestida!" continuo el especialista en Tipo Veneno. En un instante Venomoth ya estaba volando con dirección hacia la confundida mariposa rosa, a una gran velocidad, fue solo cuestión de tipo para que la polilla morada impactara todo su cuerpo contra su oponente.

"¡Butterfree!" el impacto mando al Pokémon rosa al suelo, causándole daño, pero también logro quitarle la confusión. Una vez recuperada del golpe recibido, Butterfree volvió a elevarse en el aire "¡Bien! ¡Butterfree Viento de Plata!"

"¡Freeeee!" agitando sus alas, Butterfree libero un hermoso viento de color plateado.

Venomoth se movía a gran velocidad, esquivando el ataque de su oponente, mientras que la mariposa rosa trataba de lograr un golpe, sin ningún resultado. En uno de sus intentos Butterfree logro impactar su viento plateado contra una de las alas de Venomoth, lastimándola y haciendo que perdiera el balance.

"¡Venomoth usa Psicorrayo!" ordeno Koga.

"¡Tu también Butterfree! ¡Psicorrayo!" siguió nuevamente Ash.

"¡Venomoth!"

"¡Freeee!"

Desde sus ojos, ambos Pokémon Insecto lanzaron un rayo de varios colores hacia el otro. A mitad del campo ambos rayos de colores chocaron uno contra el otro, causando una fuerte explosión que termino arrastrando a ambos Pokémon en la batalla. Tanto Butterfree como Venomoth daban vueltas sin parar en el aire mientras trataban de recuperar el equilibrio. Después de unos segundos el Pokémon rosa logro recuperar su estabilidad pero, debido a su ala lastimada, a la polilla morada le estaba tomando más trabajo hacerlo.

"¡Eso es! ¡Terminemos esto Butterfree!" ante la clara oportunidad que se le presentaba, Ash no desaprovecho "¡Psicorrayo!"

"¡Freeeeee!" antes de que Venomoth se recuperara por completo, Butterfree nuevamente lanzo el rayo de varios colores por sus ojos.

"¡Venooooo!" el rayo de colores impacto directamente contra la polilla morada justo cuando esta recupero el equilibrio, aquel ataque fue suficiente para lograr debilitarlo.

Mientras Koga veía como su Pokémon caía al suelo inconsciente, Ash y Pikachu felicitaban a la mariposa rosa que volaba ahora frente a ellos. Sin que el azabache o sus Pokémon se dieran cuenta, una vez regreso a Venomoth a su Pokébola, Koga comenzó a acercarse hasta su retador.

"Me has vencido" dijo Koga una vez estuvo frente al azabache y a sus Pokémon "Esta Medalla Alma ahora te pertenece" sacando el pergamino de su ropa, lo abrió para mostrar la medalla dentro.

"¡Una Medalla Alma! ¡Es fantástico!" exclamo Ash muy feliz, una vez haber tomado la medalla del pergamino.

Tan atentos estaban todos los presentes viendo al azabache festejar su logro que no se dieron cuenta de la extraña mirada que tenía el Venonat de Amber en esos momentos ni de la mirada que había tenido durante toda la batalla. Mientras que la Butterfree de Ash, a pesar de estar feliz por su entrenador, se sentía algo insatisfecha. La única que se dio cuenta de todo aquello fue cierta minina rosa, la cual presentía que aquella batalla repercutiría en más de una forma en esos dos Pokémon y en sus entrenadores.

XXX

Después de que Ash ganara una Medalla Alma, nuestros héroes continúan con su viaje Pokémon. Ahora en Ciudad Fucsia, Amber estaba por competir por su cuarto listón. Pese a la apariencia decadente de la ciudad, bastante abandonada y descuidada, Ciudad Fucsia era cada año la sede de un Concurso Pokémon. Esperando la llegada del concurso, Ash decidió entrenar un poco mientras Amber practicaba un poco con Venonat. Para esto, los Pokémon de los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban afuera.

En el equipo del azabache, en esos momentos, se encontraban sus dos Butterfree, Munchlax, Eevee y Nidoran, sin contar a Pikachu, mientras que con Amber estaban Skitty, Butterfree, Seel, Eevee, Nidoran y por supuesto Venonat. Los Pokémon de Brock y Misty también estaban observando el entrenamiento, al igual que sus respectivos entrenadores.

"¡Bien! ¡Butterfree! ¡Venonat! ¡A los reflectores!" tomando las dos Pokébolas en sus manos Amber llamo a los dos Pokémon Insecto al campo.

"¡Nidoran! ¡Butterfree! ¡Los elijo!" al igual que Amber, Ash llamo a dos de sus Pokémon al campo, siendo este ultimo la mariposa rosa.

"¡Venonat Paralizador! ¡Butterfree Velo Sagrado!" ordeno Amber para dar inicio con su práctica.

"¡Veno!"

"¡Freeee!"

Agitando su cuerpo Venonat empezó a esparcir un polvo de color naranja a su alrededor, casi al mismo tiempo que la mariposa morada se cubría con una hermosa capa plateada mientras volaba en el aire directo a las esporas naranjas. Cuando el ataque de Venonat hizo contacto con Butterfree esta resplandeció de manera muy bella.

Mientras con el azabache.

"¿Están listos?" pregunto Ash a sus Pokémon, obteniendo respuesta de solo uno de ellos. Butterfree rosa se encontraba muy atenta a los hermosos movimientos que realizaba el Pokémon de Amber en el cielo como para responder "¡Butterfree!" grito el azabache, llamando su atención.

"Butterfree parece muy interesado en el entrenamiento de Amber" comento Misty ante la mirada ausente de la mariposa rosa. A lo que Brock simplemente concordó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Eso creo" concordó el azabache en voz baja y algo pensativo _"¿Acaso será…?"_ mientas Ash pensaba en algunas cosas, Amber tenía sus propios conflictos.

"Buen trabajo Butterfree, si que aprovechaste ese movimiento para lucirse" felicito la joven peli café a su Pokémon mariposa "Ahora debemos practicar en cómo hacer para que tu también te luzcas Venonat" agrego mirando al insecto a sus pies.

Mientras tanto con Ash las cosas empezaban a calentarse.

"¡Nidoran Piquete Venenoso! ¡Butterfree Torbellino!" tratando de reunir más pruebas de sus sospechas, Ash decidió continuar con el entrenamiento.

De la boca de Nidoran salieron disparadas cientos de agujas hacia la mariposa rosa. Casi al mismo tiempo, agitando sus alas, Butterfree creó una fuerte corriente de aire que disperso las agujas moradas de su dirección original, neutralizando así el ataque del Pokémon Veneno. Todo aquello era visto atentamente por Venonat.

"¿Venonat que estas mirando?" pregunto Amber intrigada por la ausencia de su Pokémon. Dirigiendo su mirada al mismo lugar al que miraba Venonat, la peli café noto algo _"¿Sera…?"_

Aquel comportamiento del Pokémon Insecto tampoco paso desapercibido para el azabache, el cual decidió detener su entrenamiento en ese momento.

"Ash"

"Amber"

Ambos jóvenes terminaron hablando al mismo tiempo y solo eso basto para que supieran lo que el otro les quería decir. Así que sin más palabras, tan solo una sonrisa en sus rostros, se acercaron uno al otro, juntos a sus Pokémon.

"Creo tener una idea de lo que pasa" comento la peli café.

"Si yo también" agrego el azabache mirando a su Pokémon en el cielo.

Mientras esa extraña conversación se llevaba a cabo, los dos amigos de los jóvenes también se acercaron, tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

"Es obvio ver que a Butterfree le interesan los concursos" comento Ash mirando a su Pokémon mariposa mientras esta se posaba en su cabeza.

"Y a Venonat le llaman mucho la atención las batallas" agrego Amber, acariciando la cabeza de su Pokémon.

"Amber ¿Por qué no cambias de Pokémon conmigo?" pregunto el azabache, sorprendiendo a más de uno de los presentes "Una vez alguien me dijo que en vez de que el Pokémon se ajuste a su entrenador es el entrenador el que debe ajustarse a su Pokémon" diciendo esas palabras Ash tomo a la mariposa rosa entre sus manos "Lo cierto es que no puedo pensar en un mejor entrenador que se ajuste a Butterfree que tu Amber"

"Yo pienso igual" dijo la joven, para luego arrodillarse frente a Venonat "¿Y tú qué dices Venonat? Esta es tu decisión, yo seré feliz con lo que escojas siempre y cuando te haga feliz ¿Quieres ir con Ash y combatir en muchas batallas?"

"¿Veno?" mirando fijamente los ojos de su entrenadora, Venonat supo que hablaba muy enserio "¡Venonat!" respondió el Pokémon Insecto muy feliz, dando grandes saltos.

"¿Y tu Butterfree? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres arrasar en los concursos con Amber?" pregunto el azabache al Pokémon frente a él.

"¡Freeee!" respondió la mariposa rosa, dando un fuerte aleteo para elevarse en el aire. Luego de la felicidad inicial Butterfree rosa se giro para ver lo que pensaba su compañero, el cual simplemente asintió en señal de comprensión.

"Creo que no hay más que decir"

XXX

Luego del cuarto listón de Amber y del sorpresivo intercambio de Butterfree y Venonat, nuestros héroes llegaron al Rancho Laramie. Fue ahí donde Ash ayudo a Lara y a Ponyta a ganar el Grand Prix Pokémon. Esta vez las cosas pasaron muy parecido a la primera vez, salvo por el hecho de que Ash no tuvo tantos problemas en montar a Ponyta, gracias a su ya anterior experiencia montando Pokémon y a la ayuda de Amber. Al igual que la primera vez, casi al final de la carrera, el Ponyta de Lara evoluciono en Rapidash. Al final Rapidash logro ganar por unos centímetros.

Después de aquello, mientras los jóvenes estaban en la Reserva Pokémon, ayudaron a una pareja algo extraña a reunirse con su hijo perdido Tomy. Sin mencionar que frustraron los planes del Equipo Rocket de llevarse a los Kangaskhan. Al final de todo aquello, padres e hijo deciden quedarse a vivir con los Kangaskhan.

Una vez llegaron a la Zona Safari, Ash y Amber se concentraron en su principal objetivo, recuperar a sus Pokémon que habían atrapado ahí. No fue difícil encontrarlos, casi tan pronto como piso la Zona Safari, Ash fue envestido por sus treinta Tauros mientras que Amber no tardo en encontrar a su Ponyta. Además de sus Tauros, esta vez, Ash pudo atrapar a un Rhyhorn. Luego de aquello, evitaron que el Equipo Rocket se llevara a Dratini e inclusive Amber tuvo tiempo de hacer unas fotos para el encargado del lugar, fotos de Dratini y Dragonair. Después de todo aquello los jóvenes se fueron felices y satisfechos de la Zona Safari.

A lo largo de su viaje pasaron otras cosas más, como el incidente con cierta banda de ciclistas y un Shellder enfermo, el conocer nuevamente a Duplica y a su Ditto y el problema con los hermanos Eevee, entre otras cosas más. Sin mencionar el quinto y último listón de Amber, habían llegado a Ciudad Roca un poco antes de que se llevara a cabo su Concurso Pokémon, por lo que tuvieron que esperar en la ciudad unos días, aun así la peli café no desperdicio el tiempo y decidió buscar unas cuantas Rocas Evolutivas. Debido a ello varios de sus Pokémon evolucionaron, volviendo a su antigua forma antes del viaje en el tiempo. También, durante ese tiempo, tanto Charmander como Venonat, Growlithe y Grimer evolucionaron. Esta vez, para gran sorpresa del azabache, Charmeleon tenía gran respeto hacia él, aunque eso no evitaba que siguiera quemándole la cara en señal de afecto. Después de todo aquello, nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron al Cañón Abuelo.

Varios de los hechos ocurrieron casi como la primera vez, razón por la cual en esos momentos Ash y Pikachu se encontraban junto al Equipo Rocket dentro de un gran cueva, debajo de la tierra y sin ninguna posibilidad de salir. Solo que en esta ocasión dos personas más los acompañaban.

"¡Esto es por tu culpa bobo!" le recrimino Jessie a Ash.

"¡Si no hubieras tratado de apagar la mecha no hubiéramos caído aquí!" agrego James.

"¡Ustedes fueron los que pusieron la dinamita aquí en primer lugar!" contraataco el azabache _"Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí abajo otra vez"_

"¡Pikachu!" concordó el roedor eléctrico.

"¡Que importa porque llegamos aquí, lo único importante es salir lo más pronto posible! ¡Miren hacia arriba!" dijo el felino señalando el techo de piedra sobre ellos.

"Meowth tiene razón con la entrada de la cueva bloqueada necesitaremos encontrar otra salida" dijo Amber, hablando por primera vez después de todo aquello.

De pronto, tanto Pikachu como Skitty escucharon un extraño sonido, llamando la atención de los demás presentes, para luego todos notar una serie de ojos rojos en la oscuridad.

"Creo que no estamos solos" dijo Jessie mientras se abrazaba a su compañero por el miedo, mismo que tenían el resto de su equipo.

"¿Quiénes son?" con cuidado Amber saco su Pokédex para analizar a los Pokémon frente a ella.

 **"Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto y Kabutops. Se cree que esos Pokémon se extinguieron hace docenas de miles de años. Los detalles de su comportamiento están envueltos en un misterio. Aunque algunos han especulado que aun pueden existir, ninguno de estos Pokémon han sido vistos jamás"**

"¡Vamos a ser ricos!" exclamaron los dos ladrones sumamente felices, olvidándose de todo su miedo inicial.

"Yo no me haría tantas ilusiones" dijo Amber, interrumpiendo el sueño de los ladrones "Esos Pokémon no se ven para nada felices"

"Esos Pokémon están muy enojados. Durante todo este tiempo estuvieron dormidos y la dinamita debe haberlos despertado" explico el azabache.

"Valla despertador" comento Meowth volviendo a retomar su miedo inicial.

"¿Qué importa? ¡Vamos a capturarlos!" dijo Jessie tomando una de sus Pokébolas vacías pero antes de poder lanzarla Ash intervino.

"No es momento para eso, lo que hay que hacer es correr" tomando a los ladrones por el cuello de sus trajes el azabache comenzó a correr, arrastrando a Jessie y James con él, mientras que Amber y compañía lo seguían.

"Un momento" mientras corrían a Amber se le ocurrió una idea. Deteniéndose abruptamente la joven peli café dio vuelta para estar frente a los Pokémon prehistóricos "¡Skitty Canto!" ordeno alzando a la minina en sus brazos. La suaves notas musicales de la minina no tardaron en dormir a los Pokémon supuestamente extintos.

"Gran idea Amber" dijo el azabache en un susurro para no despertar a los Pokémon dormidos.

"Gracias, supuse que si el problema había sido despertarlos tal vez la solución sería dormirles" explico la peli café su idea, pero la felicidad de los entrenadores no duro mucho pues de pronto se escucho otro extraño ruido "¿Qué es eso?"

 _"Oh no"_ tan pronto como recordó, el Pokémon Volador ya se encontraba frente a Ash y compañía.

 **"Aerodactyl, un Pokémon volador extinto. Sus largos colmillos sugieren que era un carnívoro. Sus filosas garras eran tal vez usadas para capturar a sus presas"**

"Eso no suena nada bien" comento la joven algo asustada, aun con la Pokédex en mano.

"Bien llego la hora" dijo Ash con bastante confianza, mirando fijamente al Pokémon frente a él, mientras tomaba una Pokébola de su cinturón "¡Charmeleon yo te elijo!" arrojando la Pokébola, el azabache dejo salir a la salamandra de fuego.

"¡Charrrrr!" nada más ver a su oponente la determinación de Charmeleon aumento "¡Charrrrrr!" como resultado el Pokémon de Fuego no pudo evitar lanzar fuego por su boca mientras comenzaba a brillar "¡Grrrrrrrr!" una vez finalizado el brillo volvió a lanzar fuego por su boca pero ahora siendo completamente otro Pokémon.

"¡Charizard!" exclamo Ash entre sorprendido y extasiado.

"Evoluciono a Charizard" murmuro Amber.

"Asombroso" concordaron el trió de ladrones igual de sorprendidos por todo lo que ocurría.

"¡Bien! ¡Charizard usa Lanzallamas!" en rápido movimiento, de la boca del Pokémon de Fuego, salió un intenso mar de llamas directo hacia el Pokémon fósil.

Envolviendo su cola en un torrente de agua, Aerodactyl la coloco frente a él. El Lanzallamas impacto contra la cola rodeada de agua, evitando cualquier posible daño y creando una densa niebla.

"Eso fue Cola Acua" dijo Amber muy impresionada por el ataque.

Una vez que la niebla se disipo, con un movimiento de su cola, Aerodactyl lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas en dirección a Charizard.

"¡Esquívalo!" con un rápido aleteo el Pokémon de Fuego se elevo rápidamente en el aire "¡Bien! ¡Ahora Furia Dragón!" aun en el aire, Charizard lanzo una gran y poderosa bola de energía de color rojo y naranja.

La bola de energía impacto contra el Pokémon fósil antes de que este pudiera notarlo. El impacto hizo que Aerodactyl al final cayera inconsciente al suelo.

"¡Lo hiciste amigo!" alabo Ash a su Pokémon.

"¡Pika pichu!" imito Pikachu.

"¡Graaaaaaa!"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Pokébola ve!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas, Ash la arrojo al inconsciente Pokémon. El contenedor esférico parpadeo tres veces antes de detenerse "¡Acabo de atrapar un Aerodactyl!" exclamo feliz el azabache poco antes que la Pokébola en sus manos desapareciera "¿Eh?"

"¿Lo olvidaste? Ya tienes seis Pokémon contigo por lo que Aerodactyl fue enviado con el Profesor Oak" le dijo Amber a su desconcertado primo.

De pronto los jóvenes y los ladrones notaron como pequeños rastros de tierra caían del techo. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva bloqueada, Ash y Amber, pudieron oír claramente la voz de sus amigos. Segundos después el techo de la cueva se empezó a derrumbar.

"Parece que es hora de irnos" dijo el azabache mientras él y Pikachu montaban sobre Charizard para luego extender su mano hacia su prima.

"Si" sin dudarlo Amber tomo la mano de su primo y también monto sobre el Pokémon de Fuego mientras Skitty se metía en su mochila.

"¡Oigan espérenos!" grito Jessie.

Tan pronto como Charizard emprendió vuelo, el Equipo Rocket guardo a sus Pokémon mientras saltaban al Pokémon de Fuego. El trió de maleante muy apenas logro sostenerse de la cola de Charizard para lograr salir de la cueva. Nada más pasar la entrada de la cueva, con un movimiento de su cola, Charizard lanzo a los tres ladrones lejos de él. Poco después la abertura de la entrada volvió a bloquearse.

"¡Ash! ¡Amber!" exclamo Misty, feliz de ver a sus amigos, mientras Charizard descendía al suelo.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Brock una vez que ambos entrenadores y Pokémon bajaron del Pokémon de Fuego.

"Si, pero creo que ya tuve suficiente de la fiebre del fósil" respondió la joven, dándole una mirada cómplice a su primo.

"Yo también" concordó el azabache, devolviendo la mirada _"Aunque esta vez no fue tan malo"_ pensó recordando a su nuevo amigo _"Pero no sé porque siento que estoy olvidando algo"_

Mientras Ash pensaba en aquello, Amber noto cierto objeto extraño cerca de ella.

XXX

Después de todo lo ocurrido se prohibió el seguir cavando en el cañón. Ash y Amber concordaron en que eso era lo mejor y decidieron guardar el secreto de los Pokémon prehistóricos y no contarle a nadie, salvo a sus dos amigos que tarde o temprano lo sabrían y al Profesor Oak que en esos momentos ya debería estar ansioso por hablar con ellos. Por ahora lo jóvenes se encontraban caminando lejos del Cañón Abuelo.

"Aerodactyl es algo único. Qué suerte que pudiste capturarlo Ash" dijo Misty feliz por su amigo.

"Sin mencionar que Charizard termino evolucionando" agrego el moreno.

"Es cierto, al final Charizard termino salvándonos" comento Amber para luego acordarse de algo más "Casi lo olvido" dejando a Skitty en el suelo, la joven abrió su mochila para luego sacar un objeto ovalado con ciertas marcas de color azul y rojo "Encontré este huevo cuando salimos de la cueva"

"¡Ah!"

 _"¡Eso era! Había olvidado a Togepi"_ viendo fijamente el huevo en manos de su prima, pregunto "¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?"

Como única respuesta el azabache obtuvo una sonrisa de parte de su prima antes de que esta empezara a caminar hacia la peli naranja.

"Ten Misty" dijo extendiendo sus manos, con el huevo, hacia la joven "No sé porque pero creo que tú debes conservarlo"

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto la peli naranja algo sorprendida.

Dándole una rápida mirada a su primo, el cual simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acurdo, Amber supo que estaba en lo correcto. Ash le había contado a Amber la historia de Misty y Togepi, por lo que la joven sospechaba que ese huevo le pertenecía a la peli naranja y tal parece no se había equivocado.

"Estoy convencida de que tu y el Pokémon dentro de este huevo serán inseparables" fue lo único que le dijo la joven.

* * *

 **Si les parece que este capitulo va un poco acelerado, lo siento pero muchos de los capítulos de la primera temporada son de relleno y algunos sin gran importancia por lo que decido saltarlos.**

 **Aun así espero que les guste. También quisiera saber su opinión respecto a estos temas:**

 **¿Quisieran que Ash atrapara a un Meowth?**

 **Si es así ¿De que tipo?**

 **¿** **Quisieran que Ash tuviera alguna de las evoluciones de Eevee** **?**

 **Si es así ¿Cual o cuales? (Puede ser mas de una)**

 **No olviden comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Agua, Fuego y Tierra! ¡Cada Cosa en su Sitio!**

"¡Mi fiesta favorita! ¡Que empiece el Festival de la Princesa! ¡El día en que reinan las mujeres!" exclamo con mucha emoción y felicidad la peli naranja "Este es el maravilloso día del año en que tienen que hacer lo que nosotras digamos" agrego Misty mientras tomaba del brazo a Amber.

Los jóvenes miraban atentos a la peli naranja, al igual que Amber. La joven peli café entendía el porqué de la emoción de su amiga pero sinceramente a ella el Festival de la Princesa no le causaba tanta emoción como a Misty aun así haría todo para que la peli naranja disfrutara de aquel día y puede que aprovechara un poco para molestar a su primo.

XXX

"¡Ash! ¡Por aquí!" le indico Amber a su primo mientras lo veía acercarse con varias bolsas de compras, todas ellas de la joven.

"Ya voy" a pesar de no ser tantos paquetes, como en la mayoría de los casos que había visto mientras seguía a Amber, Ash estaba algo cansado, principalmente de tanto caminar de una tienda a otra _"Prefiero esto a ir de compras con Misty"_ pensó el azabache, recordando cómo había sido el anterior Festival de la Princesa.

Debido a los diferentes gustos de ambas jovencitas, Amber y Misty decidieron separarse para comprar, llevando cada una a uno de sus amigos con ellas para que cargaran sus paquetes. Aquella era la razón por la que ahora, Ash y Pikachu se encontraban cargando los paquetes de Amber y Skitty. Mientras tanto Brock trataba de arreglárselas para poder cargar todos los paquetes de Misty.

Después de una buena sesión de compras, principalmente por parte de Misty, y de haber enviado los paquetes por correo, los jóvenes se reunieron para una dulce merienda. En esta ocasión no fue solo Misty quien disfruto de la comida gratis sino también Amber. Eso era algo a lo que la joven peli café no se podía resistir, a los postres y dulces, en especial si eran gratis. Luego de la deliciosa merienda, Misty arrastro a Amber, Ash y Brock a una gran barata, la cual parecía más un campo de guerra, poco después dio origen a un enfrentamiento entre Jessie y Misty. Por alguna extraña razón todo aquello había terminado en una competencia para elegir a la reina del Festival de la Princesa.

Para sorpresa de Ash, esta vez no solo Jessie y Misty iban a participar en la competencia sino que también Amber decidió inscribirse. Igual que la ultima vez, Misty le había pedido prestados a los jóvenes unos de sus Pokémon y ellos con gusto aceptaron, en especial porque sabían que Amber tenía una gran variedad de donde escoger y eso dejaba en desventaja a la peli naranja. Al igual que Misty, Amber había quedado en el bloque uno por lo que era muy probable que ambas jóvenes terminaran enfrentándose.

Como habían predicho los jóvenes, Amber y Misty arrasaron con sus oponentes. Mientras que la peli naranja utilizaba la variedad de Pokémon que tenía a su alcance para avanzar, Amber había logrado derrotar a todas sus oponentes únicamente utilizando a Seel. Ahora ambas jovencitas estaban en la semifinal y quien ganara terminaría enfrentándose a Jessie en la final.

"No porque seamos amigas pienso perder" dijo Misty con mucha determinación.

"Yo tampoco" respondió Amber, tomando una de sus Pokébolas.

"¡Bulbasaur ataca!" con una de sus manos Misty señalo al frente del campo, para que segundos después Bulbasaur entrara al combate.

"¡Seel a los reflectores!" igual que todas las otras veces anteriores, Amber envió a la pequeña foca a la batalla.

"¡Bulbasaur Hojas Navaja!"

"¡Bulbasaur!" de un momento a otro las afiladas hojas verde resplandeciente salieron disparadas del bulto del Pokémon Planta.

"¡Seel Rayo de Hielo!"

"¡Seellllll!" una esfera de color turquesa se genero en la boca de la pequeña foca para que poco después varios rayos del mismo color salieran disparados de la misma.

Los rayos turquesa no tardaron en congelar las afiladas hojas que iban directo al Pokémon de Agua, destruyéndolas en el proceso, poco después el ataque de Seel siguió su rumbo hasta el Pokémon Planta. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los rayos turquesa alcanzaran a Bulbasaur y terminaran congelándolo en un gran bloque de hielo.

"¡Ah!"

XXX

"Misty está en problemas" comento Ash ante el eficiente ataque de Seel.

"Si" concordó Brock "Tal parece que Amber le ha enseñado a Seel una gran variedad de ataques para defenderse de oponentes con ventaja de tipo"

"¡Misty ataca con Vulpix!" le aconsejo el azabache "¡Su Lanzallamas derretirá el Rayo de Hielo de Seel!"

XXX

"Gracias Ash" dijo la peli naranja antes de mandar al Pokémon de Fuego "¡Muy bien Vulpix usa tu ataque Lanzallamas ahora!"

"¡Vuuuuu!" tan pronto como entro en el campo, el Pokémon de Fuego desde su boca lanzo un mar de intensas llamas.

"¡Acua Jet!" contraataco Amber.

"¡Seellllll!" envolviéndose en un gran torrente de agua, Seel se lanzo hacia el ataque que iba directo hacia él.

Fácilmente la capa de agua que envolvía al Pokémon foca neutralizo las llamas para luego seguir camino hacia la Pokémon zorro. Antes de poder hacer algo Vulpix había sido alcanzada por Seel, debido a la ventaja de tipo, el ataque de Seel fue suficiente para dejar inconsciente al Pokémon de Fuego.

"Seel seel" mientras aplaudía, feliz por sus hazañas, el Pokémon foca comenzó a brillar.

Mientras Seel brillaba intensamente, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, fue aumentando su tamaño al mismo tiempo que su cola y sus patas cambiaban de apariencia. Cuando el brillo desapareció, frente a todos los espectadores, se encontraba el ahora nuevo Pokémon de Amber.

"¡Dewgong!"

XXX

"¡Vulpix! ¡No!" exclamo Brock mas atento a su Pokémon debilitado que al Pokémon recién evolucionado.

"Vulpix tampoco pudo vencerlo" comento el azabache _"Si Amber gana no quiero saber cómo se pondrá Misty"_ Ash recordaba cuando significaban esas muñecas para la peli naranja y recordando su actitud sabia que las cosas se pondrían muy mal si terminaba perdiendo.

"A pesar de todo, Seel era Tipo Agua" fue lo único que dijo el moreno, en un tono por demás deprimente.

"Creo que lo olvide" se disculpo el azabache por lo sucedido anteriormente con el Pokémon de su amigo "Pero ahora que Seel evoluciono creo que las cosas se han complicado para Misty" dijo Ash mirando detenidamente a las dos jóvenes en el campo.

XXX

"Dewgong sigue siendo en parte Tipo Agua por lo que los ataques eléctricos deberían hacerle daño" dedujo la peli naranja antes de mandar a su ultimo Pokémon con algo de ventaja "¡Bien! ¡Pikachu ahora!"

"¡Pikachu!" nada más oír esas palabras el roedor eléctrico entro al campo.

"¡Dewgong Rayo de Hielo!" tan pronto como Pikachu entro al campo, Amber dio la orden a su Pokémon.

Nuevamente los rayos de la esfera en la boca de Dewgong salieron disparados hacia su oponente. Sin que Misty le dijera nada, Pikachu comenzó a evadir los rayos con una gran agilidad y velocidad. A pesar de que el ataque de Dewgong no alcanzo al Pokémon Eléctrico si logro que varias partes del campo quedara cubiertas de hielo y eso hizo que la velocidad de Pikachu fuera disminuyendo.

"¡Pikachu Impactrueno!" ordeno Misty una vez que el ataque de Dewgong finalizo.

"¡Pikachuuuuu!" rodeado con una capa de electricidad amarilla, Pikachu lanzo un rayo hacia Dewgong.

"¡Excavación!"

El Pokémon de Hielo dio un salto y luego una voltereta para luego comenzar a girar a gran velocidad mientras descendía al suelo. Dando un giro, Dewgong cambio su dirección hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico. Con gran agilidad el Pokémon de Hielo esquivo el rayo para luego seguir camino hacia Pikachu. Antes de que Pikachu pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Dewgong impacto contra él.

"¡Pikaaaaa!" el golpe mando a Pikachu por los aires.

"¡Cabezazo ya!" ordeno Amber a su Pokémon, cuando Pikachu comenzó a caer.

"¡Dewgong!" de un salto, Dewgong se lanzo hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico para impactar el cuerno de su cabeza contra él.

"¡Pikachu has algo pronto!" grito Misty en desesperación al no saber que mas hacer.

"Pika" con aquel grito el roedor amarillo abrió los ojos mientras seguía cayendo y Dewgong se acercaba a él "¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika!" aprovechando el impulso de la caída, Pikachu fue aumentando la velocidad mientras se cubría en una capa de centelleante electricidad "¡Pikachu!"

Para cuando Amber y su Pokémon se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba fue demasiado tarde, sin poder evitarlo, Dewgong termino chocando contra Pikachu. El impacto genero una explosión y con ello un denso humo negro. Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver como ambos Pokémon se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

"¡Parece que esto es un empate damas y caballeros!" anuncio el locutor mientras ambas jóvenes retiraban a los Pokémon del campo "¡La pregunta que todos nos hacemos es que Pokémon usaran ahora!"

Ante aquellas palabras la peli café únicamente sonrió.

XXX

La final del concurso fue exactamente igual a como Ash lo había recordado, por lo que al final Misty pudo obtener su tan preciada colección de muñecas. Sin duda los jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho cuando Amber se retiro de la competencia después de que su Dewgong hubiera perdido. La joven poco después les contó que su intención era únicamente participar con Seel para que este adquiriera más experiencia y tal vez pudiera evolucionar. Sin mencionar que sabía lo importante que era esa colección de muñecas para Misty.

Las buenas noticias para la joven Entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua no hicieron más que aumentar, poco tiempo después de aquello el huevo de Togepi eclosiono. En esta ocasión no hubo necesidad de competir para decidir quién se quedaría con el pequeño Pokémon, inclusive lograron evitar que el Equipo Rocket se llevara el huevo antes de nacer. Luego de aquello pasaron otro par de sucesos, entre ellos el que Ash y Pikachu volvieran a conocer a Todd y el que el azabache lograra desmantelar el plan de otros miembros del Equipo Rocket, Cassidy y Butch. Ahora nuestros héroes por fin habían llegado a Isla Canela y por suerte para Ash un poco antes que la vez anterior, lo que significaba que no tendría que toparse con Gary en esa ocasión.

Al principio las cosas pasaron igual que como Ash las recordaba, a excepción de los encuentros con su rival. El azabache no pudo retar a Blaine nada más toparse con él, debido a que eso podría ponerlos en un aprieto a él y a Amber, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta la intervención del Equipo Rocket. Justo ahora Ash y sus amigos se encontraban fuera del Centro de Investigación junto con Blaine, después de frustrar los planes del Equipo Rocket nuevamente.

"Gracias por salvar a los Pokémon, mereces una recompensa así que voy a decirte un secreto Ash" dijo Blaine aun disfrazado "Blaine hizo un gimnasio que los turistas nunca ven. Esta en un lugar donde los bomberos jamás podrían ganar"

"¡El volcán!" cuando Ash se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde.

"Correcto" respondió Blaine sorprendido de la rapidez con la que Ash había descifrado su adivinanza, al mismo tiempo los amigos del azabache lo felicitaban.

"Bien hecho Ash"

"Esa estuvo difícil, buen trabajo"

"Que puedo decir fue solo suerte" respondió el azabache algo nervioso _"Por poco"_

XXX

Una vez dentro del gran volcán los cuatro jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse con el extraño dueño de la posada en la que se alojaban solo que esta vez, para sorpresa de Amber, Brock y Misty, se rebeló como Blaine el Líder del Gimnasio.

"¿Quién combatirá contra mí? Tres contra tres" dijo rápidamente Blaine.

"Yo lo haré" respondió Ash impaciente por comenzar el encuentro.

"Cuidado Ash, el debe tener poderosos Pokémon de Fuego en este volcán" le advirtió Brock.

"Usa tus Pokémon de Agua Ash" le sugirió la peli naranja.

"No se preocupen ya tengo un plan" dijo Ash tomando una Pokébola de su cinturón _"La ultima vez gane porque Charizard quiso pelear, esta vez le enseñare a Blaine la verdadera fuerza de mis Pokémon"_

"¿Listo para empezar?" pregunto Blaine mientras sacaba una de sus Pokébolas.

"Cuando usted quiera"

"Bien ya he seleccionado a mi primer Pokémon ¡Ninetales ataca!" ante la respuesta del azabache, Blaine arrojo su Pokébola.

"¡Niiiiiiii!" la forma evolucionada de Vulpix no tardo en aparecer en el campo.

"Combatiré fuego contra fuego ¡Ve Arcanine!" dijo Ash para luego arrojar su Pokébola al aire.

"¡Arrggggg!" ahora fue el turno de la evolución de Growlithe de entrar al campo.

"Elegir a un Pokémon es más que seleccionar a uno, se necesita sabiduría para ganar una batalla. El que tu Arcanine sea un Pokémon Brillante no significa nada" dijo Blaine ante el diferente color del Pokémon de Ash.

"Puede que tengas razón pero ahora te mostrare porque lo elegí ¡Arcanine Velocidad Extrema ahora!" a una gran velocidad Arcanine se lanzo en dirección a su oponente.

"¡Ninetales Mímica!" para sorpresa de Ash, Ninetales copio el movimiento de Arcanine, llegando a igualar su gran velocidad mientras corría hacia su contrincante.

En cuestión de segundos ambos Pokémon de Fuego chocaron uno con el otro, el impacto obligo a ambos a retroceder y recuperar la posición frente a su respectivo entrenador.

"¡Arcanine Lanzallamas!" tan pronto como Arcanine recupero su posición original frente a él, Ash dio una nueva orden a su Pokémon. El intenso mar de llamas no tardo en salir de la boca del Pokémon canino.

Las llamas rodearon completamente a Ninetales, sin que Blaine pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero no parecieron causarle daño en lo absoluto. Con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo, el Pokémon zorro absorbió el Lanzallamas de Arcanine sin ningún problema. Aquello dejo más que sorprendido al azabache.

"La Habilidad de Ninetales es Destello Fuego y eso le hace inmune a los ataques Tipo Fuego además de que le permite absorberlos para recuperar más energía" explico de pronto Amber ante la confusión de Ash.

"¿Cómo Arcanine?" pregunto el azabache dudoso a lo que Amber simplemente asintió "Entiendo ¡Arcanine Colmillo de Trueno!" los colmillos del canino empezaron a emitir chispas eléctricas mientras este corría con dirección a Ninetales.

"¡Ninetales bloquéalo con Cola de Hierro!" las nueve colas del Pokémon zorro resplandecieron antes de ser colocadas frente a él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Arcanine termino impactando su mordida en la cola de Ninetales. Aquello logro minimizar el daño causado por el ataque del Pokémon de Ash, pero aun así causo algo de daño a Ninetales. Con un movimiento de su cola el Pokémon zorro lanzo a su oponente, pero Arcanine no tuvo problemas en aterrizar correctamente frente a su entrenador. Ahora ambos Pokémon de Fuego se miraban fijamente esperando la siguiente orden de su entrenador.

"¡Arcanine Velocidad!"

"¡Ninetales Giro de Fuego!"

Las estrellas amarillas salieron disparadas de la boca de Arcanine al mismo tiempo que una intensa espiral de llamas salía de la boca de Ninetales. A mitad del campo ambos ataques terminaron colisionando lo que genero una fuerte explosión y con ello un denso humo negro. Aquel humo no fue desaprovechado por ambos entrenadores.

"¡Velocidad Extrema ahora!"

"¡Ninetales Ataque Rápido!"

En cuestión de segundos ambos Pokémon de Fuego se adentraron en la gran nube de humo a una gran velocidad. Dentro del humo no se podía distinguir nada, lo único que se podía ver era una leve luz blanca cuando ambos Pokémon colisionaban uno con otro. Cuando el humo se disipo Arcanine y Ninetales pararon sus ataques para mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, ambos Pokémon parecían muy cansados y prueba de ello era el trabajo que les costaba respirar. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos Pokémon de Fuego cayeran inconscientes en el suelo. Tal parecía que el primer encuentro había resultado en un empate.

"¡Regresa Ninetales!" tomando su Pokébola, Blaine regreso a su Pokémon "Ahora le daré una lección a ese chico ¡Ve Rhydon!" dijo mientras mandaba llamar a su segunda elección. Al mismo tiempo Ash regresaba a Arcanine a su Pokébola para un descanso.

"¡Rhyyyyyy!" el intimidante Pokémon de Blaine no tardo en aparecer en el campo. Tan rápido como apareció, Amber escaneo sus datos en su Pokédex.

 **"Rhydon. La forma evolucionada de Rhyhorn es conocida como el Pokémon taladro, su largo cuerno le da un formidable poder de ataque"**

"Tengo al Pokémon justo para esta batalla" comento Ash en voz baja, luego de guardar la Pokébola de Arcanine e intercambiarla por otra en su cinturón. Lo bueno de su viaje en el tiempo era que varias veces las cosas pasaban como él las recordaba, entre ellas los Pokémon elegidos por Blaine, es por esa razón que el azabache ya había previsto a que Pokémon podría usar "¡Scizor yo te elijo!"

"¡Scizor!" el Pokémon tenazas apareció en el campo con una actitud bastante seria y firme, listo para cualquier reto.

"¡Rhydon usa Cuerno Taladro!" tan pronto como el Pokémon del azabache entro al campo Blaine dio la orden a su Pokémon. En poco tiempo el cuerno de Rhydon empezó a girar como un taladro mientras este comenzaba carrera hacia su oponente.

"¡Scizor bloquéalo con Defensa de Hierro!" nada mas decir esas palabras el Pokémon de Ash cruzo sus dos tenazas frente a su pecho mientras una especie de capa de hierro lo cubría completamente.

El cuerno de Rhydon impacto contra el Pokémon tenazas en un claro intento de perforar la armadura de hierro que ahora cubría a Scizor. Pese a lo poderoso que parecía ser el ataque de Rhydon, no logro causarle ni un rasguño al Pokémon de Acero. Al no lograr nada, el Pokémon taladro retrocedió y poco después la armadura de Scizor se desvaneció.

"¡Rhydon Ataque Furia!" el cuerno de Rhydon comenzó a brillar antes de que este se lanzara contra Scizor con una serie de múltiples ataques.

"¡Scizor Doble Equipo!" antes de que el Pokémon de Blaine pudiera impactar el primer golpe, varias copias de Scizor se materializaron en el campo y rodearon al Pokémon taladro antes de que este se diera cuanta.

"Que impresiónate" alabo Blaine para luego agregar con más confianza "Tu Scizor tiene buena defensa pero eso no te dará la victoria"

"Esto no ha acabado ¡Scizor Garra de Metal ya!" cubriendo sus dos tenazas con una fina capa de hierro, todas las copias de Scizor se lanzaron hacia el Pokémon taladro.

Utilizando sus alas como impulso, el Pokémon de Ash empezó a golpear a Rhydon con sus tenazas a una gran velocidad y con suma fuerza. Debido a que estaba rodeado por las copias de Scizor, el Pokémon de Blaine no podía evitar los ataques. Una vez que la lluvia de golpes ceso, las copias del Pokémon Insecto desaparecieron para luego ser el original el que se colocara frente al azabache. Nada más llegar Scizor frente a su entrenador, Rhydon cayó al suelo debilitado.

XXX

"Fue muy inteligente de parte de Ash utilizar a Scizor" comento Brock.

"¿A si? ¿Por qué?" pregunto intrigada la peli naranja.

"Scizor es en parte Tipo Acero y los Pokémon de ese tipo son fuertes contra Pokémon como Rhydon" respondió Amber.

"¿Tipo Acero?" cuestiono nuevamente Misty.

"Son un nuevo tipo de Pokémon descubierto hace poco tiempo por las más grandes entidades en el Mundo Pokémon" ahora fue Brock quien respondió la duda de la peli naranja "A parte del Tipo Acero se descubrieron otros tipos como el Tipo Hada o el Tipo Oscuridad"

"Valla"

"Aun así estoy preocupada" dijo Amber para volver al tema central "Scizor no solo es Tipo Acero sino también Tipo Insecto eso lo hace mucho más débil a los Tipo Fuego además se nota que el combatir en un volcán está siendo contraproducente para él" agrego al ver lo cansado que se veía Scizor.

XXX

"¡Rhydon regresa!" tomando la Pokébola de Rhydon, Blaine lo regreso a su contenedor "Tendré que escoger un Pokémon diferente" comento mientras miraba atentamente a Ash y a Scizor.

"¡Podemos manejar lo que sea!" aseguro Ash con decisión.

"Este Pokémon es muy difícil de manejar. Tiene un poder que debería interesarte porque convierte a todos sus oponentes en cenizas" tanto la mirada como las palabras de Blaine daban algo de miedo en esos momentos "¡Yo elijo a Magmar!" como si fuera una señal la lava que rodeaba el campo comenzó a elevarse frente a Scizor, como una gran ola, para luego de ella salir un Pokémon. Ante la presencia del nuevo Pokémon, Amber no pudo evitar sacar su Pokédex.

 **"Magmar, el Pokémon escupe fuego. Su cuerpo se mantiene a altas temperaturas. Solo ha sido descubierto en volcanes activos"**

"Magmar" mientras el Pokémon de Fuego se acercaba mas a Scizor, la temperatura alrededor de ellos parecía aumentar.

"Scizor" el Pokémon tenazas no pudo evitar dar un paso a tras debido al calor que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo.

"¡Magmar Puño de Fuego ahora!" los puños de Magmar se cubrieron en llamas mientras los lanzaba contra Scizor.

"¡Scizor intercéptalos con Defensa de Hierro y ataca con Garra de Metal!" cubriéndose completamente con una capa de hierro, Scizor trataba de bloquear los golpes de Magmar para después intentar golpearlo con sus tenazas.

A pesar de la velocidad y fuerza de Scizor, el Pokémon Insecto no pudo evitar recibir gran daño además de no poder causarle mucho daño a su oponente. Con cada paso que Magmar daba hacia retroceder un paso más a Scizor, el cual ya se notaba mucho más cansado que cuando termino su batalla contra Rhydon.

"¡Magmar Lanzallamas!" de la boca del Pokémon de Fuego no tardo en salir disparado el intenso mar de llamas.

Pese a aun mantener su cuerpo cubierto por la armadura de hierro, el Lanzallamas de Magmar ocasiono muchísimo daño a Scizor. Cuando el ataque ceso, la armadura de Scizor desapareció. A pesar de todo el daño recibido el Pokémon de Ash se negaba a caer, por lo que se encontraba apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, aun y cuando no se podía mantener de pie.

"¡Scizor!" preocupado por el estado de su amigo, Ash empezó a saltar las piedras para llegar hasta su Pokémon. Una vez a su lado hablo con el "Scizor tranquilízate, diste lo mejor de ti y estuviste fantástico. Estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora descansa" más que una orden era una petición pues Ash sabía que si algo compartía Scizor con varios de sus Pokémon era esa gran terquedad que se asemejaba en ocasiones a la suya propia.

Al ver la mirada de su entrenador, Scizor pudo ver que todo lo que decía el azabache en verdad lo creía. Además pudo ver en su cara una clara muestra de gran preocupación. Ante todo aquello Scizor entendió que aun cuando quisiera seguir peleando, si lo hacía no haría más que hacer sufrir a su entrenador. Así que resignado el Pokémon Insecto asintió ante la petición de Ash. Sin perder tiempo el azabache regreso a su Pokémon a su Pokébola, para que pudiera descansar.

"Te felicito por tomar esa sabia decisión Ash" lo elogio Blaine mientras el azabache regresaba a su lado del campo.

"Nunca arriesgaría la salud de mis amigos por nada" dijo el azabache mientras intercambiaba Pokébola "Todo depende de ti ¡Charizard yo te elijo!" tan pronto como entro al campo, la gran salamandra de fuego abrió sus alas.

Ambos Pokémon de Fuego se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Sin duda aquel seria un combate muy apasionado, la ardiente mirada que cada uno mostraba en sus ojos era prueba de ello. Incluso parecía que la temperatura del lugar había subido más, si eso era posible, desde que ambos Pokémon se encontraban juntos en el campo de batalla.

"Que impresionante" comento Blaine antes de dar inicio a la batalla final "¡Magmar Lanzallamas!" tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras, de la boca de Magmar salió un mar de intensas llamas.

Como si fuera una señal también para él, Charizard imito el movimiento de su oponente y lanzo un poderoso Lanzallamas. A mitad del campo ambos ataques terminaron fusionándose en una gran bola de fuego que segundos después exploto en medio de ambos Pokémon. Todo indicaba que la fuerza de ambos Pokémon de Fuego estaba igualada, por el momento.

"Muy bien Magmar ese Charizard es bueno pero no puede competir contra ti ¡Llamarada ya!" intentando acabar con aquel combate lo más pronto posible, Blaine ordeno a su Pokémon realizar el ataque más poderoso de su arsenal.

"¡Ya sabes que hacer Charizard!"

El poderoso ataque de fuego no tardo en ser lanzado por Magmar hacia su oponente. Para sorpresa de Blaine y su Pokémon, Charizard no hizo nada para evitarlo. En lugar de eso, el Pokémon de Ash recibió de lleno el ataque mientras trataba de contenerlo con sus garras para luego lanzarlo hacia el aire. Todo aquello termino enojando mucho a Blaine.

"¡Magmar Cabezazo!" rápidamente Magmar emprendió carrera hacia Charizard, con su cabeza al frente todo el tiempo.

"¡Charizard vuela!" en el último minuto, antes de que Magmar impactara su cabeza contra él, Charizard desplegó sus alas y se elevo rápidamente en el aire "¡Ahora usa Ataque de Ala!" ordeno Ash una vez que su Pokémon estuvo a una gran altura. Mientras descendía rápidamente, las alas de Charizard empezaron a brillar intensamente.

"¡Magmar!" grito Blaine, algo desesperado, cuando Charizard impacto contra Magmar.

El impacto hizo que una gran nube de polvo se levantara al mismo tiempo que el suelo debajo de Magmar comenzaba a desquebrajarse. Cuando el polvo se despejo se podía ver como ambos Pokémon de Fuego luchaban ahora mano a mano, en una clara muestra de fuerzas y sin ninguna intención de ceder ante el otro. Aquello parecía estar muy reñido hasta que Magmar tuvo una idea, pero antes de poder ejecutarla Charizard y Ash se adelantaron.

"¡Charizard ahora!"

Al igual que su entrenador y los demás Pokémon de este, Charizard recordaba claramente todo lo que había vivido en su otro tiempo por lo que recordaba claramente lo que planeaba hacer Magmar solo que esta vez las cosas no serian tan fáciles. Esta vez Charizard le tenía una gran confianza a Ash, mucho antes que la vez pasada y también mucho más fuerte, era esa misma confianza la que el Pokémon de Fuego sabia que los haría llegar mucho más lejos a ambos de lo que habían llegado antes.

Con un ágil movimiento Charizard ahora se encontraba tras Magmar y aprovechando eso tomo al Pokémon de Fuego por detrás, aprisionándolo con sus garras para que no escapara. Haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, Charizard empezó a elevarse junto con su oponente, todo esto sin soltar a Magmar. Antes de que Magmar pudiera hacer algo, él y Charizard ya se encontraban muy altos en el cielo.

"¡Aaahhhhhh!" Blaine no daba crédito a lo que veía, a cada paso que él daba el azabache ya estaba dos adelante.

"¡Muy bien Charizard enséñale a Magmar tu ataque de Sumisión!" pidió el azabache. Sin soltar a Magmar, Charizard comenzó a girar en el aire a una gran velocidad. Esto ocasiono que Magmar comenzara a marearse "¡Ahora Movimiento Sísmico!" elevándose más en el aire, Charizard comenzó a dar una serie de vueltas en círculos para luego arrojar a Magmar con gran fuerza hacia el suelo.

Debido a la velocidad a la que caía junto al hecho de que era una altura sumamente alta, al impactar contra el suelo, Magmar termino rompiendo en dos el campo de batalla para luego hundirse en el magma del volcán. Una vez que salió a flote, Magmar se encontraba completamente debilitado.

"¡Grrrrrraaaaaa!" celebrando su victoria, Charizard lanzo un poderoso Lanzallamas al aire.

"¡Lo hicimos!"

"¡Pikachu!"

Al igual que Charizard, Ash y Pikachu no pudieron contener sus ganas de celebrar aquella victoria.

"Felicidades Ash" dijo Blaine tan pronto termino de regresar a Magmar a su Pokébola.

"¡Bien hecho Charizard!" tan pronto termino de decir aquellas palabras Ash fue recibido por un amistoso Lanzallamas de parte de su Pokémon "Bueno trabajo" aquello ultimo lo dijo mientras expulsaba un poco de humo por la boca.

Ante aquello ambos Pokémon del azabache como los compañeros de este simplemente sonrieron.

XXX

Luego de aquella acalorada batalla nuestros héroes siguieron su camino, ahora rumbo a un barco que los sacara de Isla Canela. Pedir que la suerte estuviera de su lado era mucho que desear. A pesar de haber llegado con tiempo al barco, Ash tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Gary cuando este estaba llegando a la isla de vacaciones. Decir que los insultos y las peleas llegaron rápidamente, era poco. Debido a la acalorada discusión de ambos entrenadores, nuestros héroes por poco y pierden su barco. Luego de aquel amargo momento para el azabache, los jóvenes partieron hacia Ciudad Verde y hacia la octava medalla de Ash.

En el camino hacia Ciudad Verde, nuestros héroes hicieron un desvió en Ciudad Celeste para que el Horsea de Misty recuperara energías. Las cosas sucedieron muy similares a como Ash las recordaba, desde el protagonismo de Misty como sirena hasta la intervención del Equipo Rocket a mitad del show e incluso la sorpresiva evolución de Seel. Al final Misty había dejado a su Starmie y Horsea al cuidado de sus hermanas pero además de eso, en esta ocasión, Amber les había enseñado varias rutinas a los Pokémon del gimnasio para que las usaran en el show y así no volver a lo monótono. Ahora por fin, después de tanto tiempo, nuestros héroes se encontraban devuelta en Cuidad Verde.

"Ahí está. El Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde" comento Brock mientras cada vez se acercaban mas al gran edificio.

"Solo necesito una medalla mas para entrar a la Liga Pokémon y tengo que ganarla aquí" dijo Ash con mucha decisión cuando llegaron a la estrada del gimnasio, la cual estaba siendo custodiada por dos enormes guardias con trajes de guardias romanos _"La ultima vez, por alguna razón, el Equipo Rocket está a cargo del gimnasio. Me pregunto si esta vez será igual o en esta ocasión podre conocer a ese extraño Pokémon del que Gary me hablo"_

"Pika" igual que su entrenador, Pikachu estaba muy motivado.

"Parece que esos dos están muy prendidos" comento Amber viendo la ardiente mirada en los ojos de ambos.

"Llego la hora" con firmeza Ash camino hasta ambos guardias pero a mitad de camino un deportivo rojo se detuvo frente a él.

"Creí que ya te habías cansado de atrapar y entrenar Pokémon y habías regresado a Pueblo Paleta pero no, sigues ahí" dijo el joven con arrogancia desde arriba del deportivo.

"¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Es el mejor! ¡Gary es el campeón!" mientras tanto las porristas paradas a un lado del deportivo no paraban de animarlo.

"¿Gary?" Ash se encontraba extrañado ante la presencia del joven _"Se supone que esta vez no me lo toparía aquí"_ debido a la buena orientación de Amber durante todo su viaje, Ash había terminado llegando a Ciudad Verde antes que la última vez "Creía que todavía estabas en Isla Canela" comento el azabache con algo de molestia.

"Así era pero cuando Amber me dijo que venían a este gimnasio decidí acortar mis vacaciones y ver si el líder de este gimnasio quiere pelear con un verdadero entrenador" comento el pelirrojo con soberbia "Además no vaya siendo que después de verte combatir a ti, termine renunciando"

"Ya ten enseñare" Ash ya estaba por saltar sobre Gary pero afortunadamente Brock lo detuvo.

"Tranquilo Ash" tomándolo por el hombro, el moreno trato de calmar a su amigo.

"Apuesto a que aun no tienes suficientes medallas para entrar a la Liga Pokémon" volvió a incitar el joven entrenador.

"¡Solo tengo que ganar una más para entrar!" exclamo Ash muy molesto.

"Todavía te falta mucho" dijo con arrogancia mientras sacaba un estuche anaranjado y le mostraba su contenido al azabache "Como puedes ver yo ya tengo diez medallas" no cabe decir que al ver el contenido del estuche Amber, Brock y Misty se sorprendieron mientras que Ash se enfado mas "¿Y aun crees tener lo necesario para ser un Maestro Pokémon?"

"Yo creo que ya es suficiente" dijo Amber al ver como Ash estaba llegando a su límite "Sabes Gary es visto varias de las batallas de Ash y en todas ellas lo ha hecho grandioso pero nunca he visto ninguna tuya" comento de pronto la joven para cambiar algo los aires "Y eso me hace pensar si en verdad eres mejor entrenador que Ash"

"Por supuesto que lo soy" respondió el pelirrojo con arrogancia.

"Demuéstralo" dijo Amber algo desafiante "Aquí y ahora, tomare como referencia esta Batalla de Gimnasio y así daré mi opinión"

"Por mi está bien" de un salto el joven bajo del deportivo y se encamino hacia los guardias.

"¡Soy Gary Oak de Pueblo Paleta y solicito una batalla con el líder de este gimnasio!" tan pronto termino de decir esas palabras, con un movimiento de sus lanzas, los guardias abrieron las puertas del lugar.

"Ash por favor cuida a Skitty mientras arreglo este asunto" dijo Amber de lo más tranquila mientras le hacía entrega de la minina al azabache, para luego seguir a las porristas de su amigo de la infancia.

Desde que Amber tomo la palabra, Ash había estado algo ido de la conversación. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya tenía a Skitty entre sus manos y Amber acababa de entrar al gimnasio.

"¡Ah! ¡Esperen!" sin perder tiempo Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada pero fueron detenidos por dos lanzas que bloqueaban el paso "Ah"

"Solo puede entrar al gimnasio un entrenador a la vez" informo uno de los guardias que le bloqueaba el paso.

 _"Rayos"_ frustrado y sin poder hacer nada, Ash decidió esperar pacientemente a que la batalla terminara, pero la minina tenía otros planes.

A pesar de que esa vez no había pasado por aquel dolor cuando era un huevo, Skitty aun conservaba aquellos recuerdos y por ello su misma actitud. La minina muy apenas confiaba en el azabache y a nadie más dejaba que la tocara, sin contar a Amber, pero eso no quería decir que siempre se comportara con él igual que como lo hacía con su entrenadora. Al no estar Amber y al no poder entrar por la entrada principal, Skitty decidió que no se quedaría esperando a que su entrenadora saliera y que mejor encontraría otra ruta para llegar al gimnasio.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Pika!"

Tanto los tres jóvenes como el Pokémon Eléctrico se sorprendieron mucho cuando Skitty saltando de los brazos del azabache y empezó a correr lejos. Debido a la impresión, al trió de entrenadores les costó entender la gravedad del asunto sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora la minina ya se encontraba muy lejos de ellos.

"¡Skitty!" grito Ash alarmado, ya cuando la minina esa solo un punto rosa a la distancia.

"¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!" grito furiosa la peli naranja mientras zarandeaba a su amigo.

"¡Ya basta los dos!" dijo Brock con firmeza, separando a ambos "No es momento de pelear, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que Amber se entere" ante aquella frase, tanto Ash, Brock y Misty como Pikachu empezaron a palidecer ante las posibles consecuencias.

"¡Vamos!" sin decir más Ash corrió apresurado hacia por donde se fue la minina, seguido muy de cerca por sus amigos.

XXX

Una vez dentro del gimnasio lo primero que noto Amber fue la extraña silueta de un hombre, el cual estaba sentado en un palco frente a ellos y a su lado estaba un Pokémon. Debido a la luz que salía desde atrás del hombre, Amber no pudo distinguir bien de quien se trataba pero por alguna razón le daba muy mala espina.

"¡Wuw! ¡Wuw! ¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Es el mejor! ¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Es el campeón!" de tanta porra por parte las animadoras, Amber ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado.

"Soy el Líder del Gimnasio ¿Quién eres tú?" la voz de aquel hombre era fría y seria cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

"Soy Gary Oak el mejor Entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta" respondió Gary con gran confianza.

"Jaja Muy confiado ¿No es así?" dijo el hombre mientras una gran sonrisa emergía en su rostro "Bien acepto tu desafío"

 _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_ pensó la joven mientras miraba como la batalla daba inicio.

XXX

Poco tiempo paso antes de que Gary lograra acabar con dos de los tres Pokémon del Líder del Gimnasio pero, a pesar de ello, el extraño hombre se notaba muy tranquilo e inclusive mantenía su gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tal vez debería rendirse, no puede vencerme" sugirió Gary, acercándose a su Pokémon en el campo.

"¿Eso es lo que crees muchacho?" pregunto el hombre mientras se ponía de pie.

"Eso creo"

"Todavía tengo una batalla más para probar a mi Pokémon…" mientras decía esas palabras el hombre se fue acercando hasta la luz, hasta que su rostro quedo completamente visible "…más poderoso" para luego con un chasquido de dedos abrir una compuerta frente a Gary.

Cuando la compuerta se abrió completamente dejo ver a un extraño Pokémon, el cual llevaba una rara armadura. De pronto y sin esperar ninguna orden, los ojos del Pokémon comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color celeste al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era rodeado por una línea del mismo color. Segundos después el Arcanine de Gary también fue rodado por esa misma línea celeste y luego fue arrojado fuertemente contra la pared detrás de él.

"¡Ah!" las porristas que estaban en el medio se quitaron rápidamente, antes de que Arcanine se estrellara contra la pared y cayera al suelo.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" pregunto Gary viendo a su Pokémon herido para luego voltearse hacia el extraño Pokémon "¿Qué Pokémon es ese?" sacando su Pokédex trato de resolver algunas de sus interrogantes.

 **"Pokémon desconocido. No hay datos disponibles"**

"¿No hay datos?"

 _"Ese Pokémon me resulta conocido ¿Sera…?"_ a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre el Líder de Gimnasio y Gary, Amber solo podía mantener su vista fija en aquel extraño Pokémon.

"No pierdas tu tiempo, es el máximo Pokémon. Nunca ha sido vencido" dijo el Líder de Gimnasio con gran maldad.

 _"¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible!"_ ante aquellas palabras y al ver más del poder de ese extraño Pokémon, como una revelación, la respuesta a su interrogante de pronto llego de golpe "Mewtwo" fue lo último que susurro la joven antes de que todo se volviera negro.

XXX

Después de caminar un rato alrededor del gimnasio, luego de despistar a Ash y compañía, Skitty por fin pudo encontrar una entrada oculta. Todo gracias al Equipo Rocket. Sin que se dieran cuenta la minina los siguió hasta adentro del gimnasio, uno vez ahí se dedico a buscar a su entrenadora pero cuando por fin la encontró se asusto mucho.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la entrada del gimnasio, Ash y compañía habían buscado largo rato a la minina. Resignados a recibir su castigo decidieron volver al gimnasio para ver si Amber ya había salido y siendo así darle la terrible noticia. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al estar frente a las puertas del gimnasio, empezaron a escuchar los maullidos de desesperación de Skitty.

"¡Skitty!"

Sin perder tiempo, los jóvenes y el Pokémon Eléctrico abrieron las puertas del gimnasio. Llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.

"¡Miren eso!" exclamo Brock con horror.

"¡Amber! ¡Gary!" corriendo hacia su prima y rival, Ash trato de verificar su estado _"No debí dejar que entraran"_ tan ansioso estaba el azabache por conseguir su última medalla que había olvidado completamente lo que le había pasado a Gary la primera vez que entro al gimnasio "¡Amber despierta!" levantando a Amber un poco del suelo, Ash intento que la joven reaccionara.

"Está ahí" murmuro Gary al recuperar la conciencia "Un Pokémon que jamás había visto hizo esto" explico de pronto el joven mientras seguía tendido en el suelo "Hay algo muy diferente en el, ese Pokémon no solo es poderoso. Es maligno"

"¡No lo es!" exclamo de pronto Amber, al recuperar la conciencia, asustando a sus dos amigos cerca de ella.

"No puede haber un Pokémon maligno" agrego Ash ya más tranquilo al ver a Amber y Gary conscientes y recuperándose.

"Una cosa es segura, nadie podrá vencer a ese Pokémon" ante esas palabras de parte de Gary, Amber simplemente guardo silencio.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, una risa muy conocida se oyó por todo el lugar y enseguida todas las luces del gimnasio se encendieron.

XXX

La batalla con el Equipo Rocket sucedió muy parecida a la vez pasada, solo que esta vez Ash estaba preparado. El azabache no tuvo ningún problema en vencer al trió de ladrones, con mayor facilidad que la vez anterior, todo gracias a su arma secreta, Gyarados. Pero a pesar de no recibir gran daño, debido a que Gyarados no supo controlar su fuerza, las maquinas del Equipo Rocket explotaron y por consiguiente el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde volvió a ser destruido. Luego de recibir su medalla y de despedirse de Gary, nuestros héroes siguieron su camino.

"¿Creen que llegaremos a ver a ese Pokémon del que Gary estaba hablando?" pregunto Brock mientras él y sus amigos caminaban por el bosque "Bueno a mi me gustaría poder verlo"

"A mí también" secundo el azabache para luego dirigirse a su prima "Por cierto Amber ¿Tu sabes que Pokémon era?"

"Era… no olvídalo" dijo la joven algo extraña "No era ningún Pokémon que yo haya visto" agrego para luego fijar su vista en el cielo _"Ese no era el Mewtwo que conocí pero no voy a descansar hasta traerlo de vuelta"_

"Mejor enfoquémonos en otra cosa" sugirió Misty "Ash con esa medalla por fin puedes entrar a la Liga Pokémon"

"Si" concordó el azabache _"Y esta vez pienso ganar"_

"¿Y dónde está la Liga Pokémon?" pregunto la peli naranja.

"Se celebra en la Meseta Añil, poco después del Gran Festival" respondió Amber, al saber más que nadie acerca del tema "Pero aun falta algo de tiempo para ambos eventos"

"Bien entonces vallamos a hacer una visita a Pueblo Paleta antes de ir a la Meseta Añil" sugirió Ash.

"Me parece bien"

"A mí también"

"Supongo que si, mientras sea una visita corta, después de todo el Gran Festival está más cerca" dijo Amber _"Y ella me está esperando ahí"_

"No te preocupes" dijo Ash mirando fijamente a su prima "Primero el Gran Festival y luego la Liga Pokémon"

Con aquellas palabras los jóvenes volvieron a emprender rumbo. Ahora hacia Pueblo Paleta, el lugar donde Ash y Amber volvieron a empezar su gran aventura.

XXX

"Tranquilo Ash"

"Ve más despacio quieres"

Brock y Misty trataban de que su amigo aminorara el paso, pero en vez de eso el azabache comenzó a correr. Como consecuencia Amber, Brock y Misty también empezaron a correr para poder seguirle el paso y no atrasarse.

"¡Estoy ansioso por llegar a casa!"

"¡Al menos espéranos!" grito Brock empezando a correr, tratando de alcanzar al azabache que ya iba muy adelante, con Amber y Misty detrás de él.

"Muy pronto estaremos viendo Pueblo Paleta Pikachu" dijo muy emocionado Ash, sin dejar de correr.

"Pikachu" concordó el roedor eléctrico.

De pronto Ash y Pikachu se detuvieron muy abruptamente, como si hubieran chocado contra algo.

"Eso… dolió mucho" dijo el azabache, recuperándose del golpe mientras que Pikachu se levantaba del suelo.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto Brock una vez alcanzo al azabache y a su Pokémon.

"¿Por qué dejaste de correr?" cuestiono Misty al llegar junto con Amber y Skitty.

"Choque con esta pared" respondió el azabache, señalando el camino frente a él.

"Pika" concordó el roedor eléctrico.

"Yo no veo una pared" dijo Misty mientras ella, Brock y Amber se acercaban mas a Ash.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Brock al golpear el aire frente a él y sentir como si golpeara algo.

"La siento" comento Misty al tocar la pared invisible, al igual que Amber.

"Lo ves"

"Pero ¿Cómo llego aquí?" cuestiono Amber sin quitar su mano de la pared invisible. Te pronto algo en lo alto llamo su atención "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

Cuando Ash, Brock y Misty fijaron su vista, hacia donde estaba mirando la joven, notaron un extraño Pokémon que parecía estar trepando la pared invisible. El Pokémon en cuestión tenía la apariencia de un payaso.

"¡Mr. Mime!" Ash y Amber gritaron al mismo tiempo al reconocer al Pokémon de su cuidadora.

Amber conocía la historia de cómo Mr. Mime se había convertido en el Pokémon de su tía Delia pero nunca se imagino presenciarlo. Por otro lado Ash no sabía qué hacer, aun recordaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder atrapar a ese escurridizo Mr. Mime y aun no estaba muy seguro de cómo todo había salido así. De lo que si estaba muy seguro era de que tendría que hacer algo diferente para poder llevar a Mr. Mime con ellos esa vez, después de todo Mr. Mime había sido alguien muy importante para su mama antes y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

 _"Parece que esta vez tendré que atrapar a Mr. Mime"_ con cuidado Ash tomo una de las Pokébolas de su cinturón pero antes de poder hacer algo Amber intervino.

"¡Mr. Mime!" grito Amber, llamando la atención del Pokémon mimo y de sus amigos al mismo tiempo que desconcentraba a Ash "¡¿Te gustaría probar algo delicioso?!" con cuidado saco unos Pokéblocks y se los enseño a Mr. Mime.

"¿Mime?" intrigado por las palabras de la joven así como por su forma de ser, el Pokémon mimo comenzó a bajar la pared invisible.

"Aquí tienes" dijo Amber entregándole los Pokéblocks al Pokémon mimo una vez que estuvo en el suelo frente a ella y sus amigos.

"Mr. Mime" algo curioso Mr. Mime probo uno de los cubos de colores "¡Mime!" poco después el Pokémon Psíquico devoro el resto.

"Me alegra que te gustaran, en mi casa hay alguien que cocina unas comidas deliciosas que seguro te encantaran" dijo de pronto Amber "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¡¿Pika?!"

Aquella pregunta fue la que saco a los compañeros de Amber de su asombro.

"¡Mr. Mime!" accedió feliz el Pokémon mimo.

XXX

Como Ash y Amber sospecharon, tan pronto como llegaron a su casa en Pueblo Paleta, Delia y Mr. Mime se encariñaron mucho. Parecía que a pesar de no recordar su pasado algo les decía que debían estar juntos, fue por esa razón que al final Delia volvió a quedarse con el Pokémon mimo, para tranquilidad de Ash, Amber y Pikachu y sorpresa de Brock y Misty.

Poco después de llegar al pueblo, en un espectáculo de circo, presenciaron el problema de Stella y su Mr. Mime. En esta ocasión Ash pudo ayudar a Stella sin necesidad de disfrazarse, todo gracias a que Amber y Delia persuadieron a Mimey de que los ayudara. El Equipo Rocket volvió a interrumpir la función pero eso también ayudo a que Stella y su Pokémon pudieran resolver sus problemas. Al final el trió de ladrones salió volando otra vez y los jóvenes lograron salvar el show.

Ahora nuestros héroes estaban a pocos días de partir del pueblo y dirigirse a su primera parada, el Gran Festival, pero antes decidieron hacerle una pequeña visita al Profesor Oak. Mala idea. Tal parecía que los dos mejores entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta habían tenido la misma idea. Durante toda su visita, Ash y Gary no dejaron de pelear y por esa razón Amber no dejaba de intervenir, sin duda era un día complicado para la joven coordinadora. Las cosas se complicaron mas cuando el Equipo Rocket intento robar a los Pokémon del laboratorio, afortunadamente los Pokémon de Ash no tuvieron ningún problema en echarlos.

Después de aquel breve descanso nuestros héroes partieron rumbo al Gran Festival.

"¿Por qué nos vamos tan pronto? Aun falta tiempo para que inicie el Gran Festival y la Meseta Añil no está muy lejos de aquí" se quejaba el azabache mientras salían del pueblo.

"Quiero hacer una parada en cierto lugar antes de ir a la Meseta Añil y eso nos tomara un tiempo" explico Amber.

"¿Una parada?"

"¿En dónde?"

"En Hollywood" respondió la joven sonriente, sorprendiendo a sus tres amigos y al roedor eléctrico.

* * *

 **Aquí** **esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Ahora unas aclaraciones. Primero, decidí no poner la ultima batalla de gimnasio porque después de todo era en contra del Equipo Rocket. Segundo, no creí que fuera conveniente que Ash y Mewtwo se encontraran todavía eso mejor lo dejo para el capitulo de la película, el cual probablemente escriba cuando acabe de escribir la temporada 1. Tercero, los capítulos en Pueblo Paleta no los puse porque según mi otra historia estos ocurrieron cuando Amber ya no estaba en el pueblo, sin mencionar que son simple relleno y algunos no hubieran ocurrido si Ash no hubiera estado ahí. Por ultimo, la razón por que van a Hollywood es para que Ash pueda atrapar a su Meowth, creo que ya tienen una idea de quien sera.**

 **Un dato mas, posiblemente hoy en la tarde sino a mas tardar mañana estaría subiendo el siguiente capitulo de Hacia el Futuro.**

 **Por favor no se olviden comentar, sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Reencuentros con el Pasado! ¡Historias Significativas!**

Hollywood California, el hogar de cientos de actores y actrices o eso era antes. La parte de la ciudad en donde ahora se encontraban nuestros héroes no reflejaba nada de aquello, aquel barrio estaba completamente desolado y sucio. En el lugar tan solo había locales cutres y destruidos e incluso la mayoría de ellos estaban cerrados.

"Este lugar parece un basurero" se quejo Misty viendo con lamento las sucias calles de la ciudad.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí Amber?" el azabache mirando detenidamente a su prima, la cual estaba caminando frente a el intentando leer el mapa en sus manos _"Si mi memoria no me falla, fue aquí donde se estreno la película que hicimos en aquella ocasión"_

"Este lugar no es nada bonito" volvió a opinar la peli naranja.

"Tal vez no, pero por aquí hay un local que tiene hermosas telas a precios muy baratos" explico la peli café mientras seguía caminando, todo estos sin dejar de mirar el mapa que tenía en sus manos.

"¿Y tuvimos que venir aquí solo por telas?" pregunto Ash algo incrédulo.

"Son de un material muy bueno y resistente, según tengo entendió lo usaban para hacer los trajes de la mayoría de las películas que estrenaban en estos lugares" justifico la joven su viaje "Mi tía Delia me pidió que viniera a comprar un poco de esa tela"

"¿Mi mama?"

"Si" deteniendo su paso se acerco a su primo para susurrarle unas palabras al oído "Porque crees que la ropa que nos hizo durante todos nuestros viajes resistió tanto" sin esperar respuesta, Amber volvió a fijar su vista en el mapa "Vamos a ver…" la joven pasaba la vista del papel a los locales para poder saber más o menos donde estaban "Según este mapa el local que buscamos debe estar por aquí" continuando su camino los jóvenes se adentraron entre un par de edificios abandonados.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, ocultos dentro de un callejón, se encontraba el Equipo Rocket. Jessie y James estaban espiando a los jóvenes y esperando el momento perfecto para robarles a sus Pokémon mientras que el felino parlante simplemente estaba recargado en una de las paredes del callejón, curiosamente en esa ocasión Meowth traía puesta una gabardina café hecha a la medida.

"Parece que esta parte de la ciudad está pasando por malos tiempos, ya no es como antes" dijo de pronto Meowth, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

"¿Meowth porque nunca mencionaste que ya antes habías estado en Hollywood?" le pregunto Jessie al felino parlante.

"Hay cosas que ustedes no saben de mi" fue lo único que le respondió Meowth en un tono bastante misterioso "Tengo que hacer unas cosas personales, luego regreso" agrego en el mismo tono antes de comenzar a alejarse de sus colegas.

Intrigados por la conducta de su compañero, Jessie y James decidieron seguirlo sin que este se diera cuenta.

Mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles de ese barrio, Meowth empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió en esa ciudad, incluyendo a su primer amor y como aprendió a hablar por ella. Caminando por los edificios de la ciudad, el felino parlante escucho un extraño ruido proveniente de uno de los callejones. Adentrándose a aquel lugar se topo con alguien que nunca creyó que volvería a ver y mucho menos en aquellas circunstancias.

"No puede ser" murmuro incrédulo el felino, viendo detenidamente al Pokémon frente a él "¿Meowzy qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?"

XXX

Después de aquel sorpresivo rencuentro, ambos felinos caminaron hasta otra parte de la ciudad donde pudieran hablar mejor. Meowzy no tardo en relatarle a Meowth el cómo había terminado siendo abandonada por su dueña y el porque debido a eso se tuvo que unir a la pandilla de aquel Persian, misma a la que el felino parlante había pertenecido hace algún tiempo.

"No querías unirte a ellos ¿he?" Meowth trataba de entender la posición en la que se encontraba ahora su antiguo amor.

"Meow meow" respondió la minina para luego negar con cabeza.

"Pero la señora rica te dejo sin nada y no tuviste otra opción ¿he?" razono más a fondo el felino.

"Meow meow" dijo Meowzy volviendo a negar con cabeza.

"Pero no pensaran quedarte con ellos ¿verdad?" cuestiono Meowth, algo incrédulo.

"Meow meow" Meowzy nuevamente volvió a negar con su cabeza mientras respondía aquella pregunta "Meow meow"

"¿Qué estas escapando de ellos?" tradujo en voz alta el felino, algo sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

"Meow meow" asintió la minina mientras respondía, para luego seguir hablando "Meow meow"

"Así que decidiste renunciar a esa vida pero ellos no lo aceptaron y ahora estas huyendo" cada palabra que la minina le decía, Meowth la iba traduciendo en ese mismo momento "Te fuiste para buscar a tu príncipe" aquellas últimas palabras el felino parlante las dijo algo incrédulo "Meowzy" conmovido por aquello, Meowth dijo aquel nombre casi llorando "¡Yo te sacare de aquí ahora!" declaro el Pokémon parlante cambiando su tono a uno bastante decidido.

Fue entonces que frente a ambos felinos apareció Persian, junto con la manada de Meowth salvajes. La mencionada ex pandilla de Meowth no tardo en rodearlo a él y a Meowzy. Aquello asusto a la minina, por lo cual termino por ocultarse tras el gato parlante.

"Per per" dijo Persian en un tono bajo y amenazante mientras se iba acercando a Meowth y Meowzy, junto con los demás miembros de su manada.

"¡Tranquilos gatos ella viene conmigo!" declaro Meowth, colocándose frente al líder de su antigua manada.

"Per per persian" Persian negó con la cabeza mientras les ordeno a los demás miembros de su manada que no dejaran escapar a Meowth y a Meowzy.

"Meow" con paso lento y amenazante los Meowth salvajes se fueron acercando a sus dos antiguos compañeros y comenzaron a rodearlos "¡Meow!" justo cuando iban a atacarlos una gran red cayó sobre los antiguos compañeros de Meowth y los atrapo a todos ellos.

Tanto el Persian salvaje como Meowth y Meowzy dirigieron su vista al cielo, sobre la gran red que había atrapado a los demás Meowth. Encima de aquella red se encontraba el globo aerostático del Equipo Rocket, junto con los dos miembros restantes del equipo dentro de la cesta.

"Pensamos que necesitarías ayuda" dijo Jessie desde el globo.

"Así que te seguimos" agrego James.

"Chicos, son los mejores compañeros que un Meowth podría desear" el felino parlante estaba conmovido por las acciones de sus compañeros que empezó a llorar.

XXX

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, nuestros héroes acababan de enviar las telas al hogar de Ash y Amber en Pueblo Paleta. En esos momentos estaban por partir rumbo a la Meseta Añil, pero justo antes de partir los jóvenes vieron en el cielo el globo del Equipo Rocket, en el cual parecía estar colgando una red con algo en su interior.

"¡Ese es el globo del Equipo Rocket!" dijo Misty al identificar el aparato volador.

"¡Y no deben tramar nada bueno!" agrego Brock.

"¡Vallamos a ver!"

Rápidamente los cuatro jóvenes y los dos Pokémon se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraba el globo de los ladrones, sin saber lo que les aguardaba. Una vez que llegaron, los entrenadores pudieron apreciar mejor la escena ante ellos.

"¡Equipo Rocket!" exclamo el azabache mientras llegaba frente a los maleantes.

"A pero si es el bobo" comento James con algo de sorpresa, eso hizo que el felino parara de llorar.

"¡Suelten a esos Pokémon!" les ordeno Amber.

"Per per" igualmente ordeno el Persian sin dejar de ver a Meowth.

De pronto una lucha de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo entre el Equipo Rocket y los jóvenes, mientras que otra se llevaba a cabo entre Meowth y Persian, entre todo eso Meowzy veía atentamente al azabache que había llegado.

"¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos!" les recrimino la pelirroja mientras tomaba su Pokébola en manos "¡Arbok ve!" agrego al liberar a su Pokémon.

"¡Arbo!" saltando desde el globo, la serpiente venenosa se preparo para lanzar su mordida contra el azabache.

"¡Pikachu…!" antes de que Ash pudiera ordenarle al Pokémon Eléctrico alguna medida para bloquear el ataque de Arbok, Meowzy se le adelanto.

"¡Meow!" corriendo desde espaldas del Pokémon parlante, Meowzy se fue acercando a la serpiente morada "¡Meow!" saltando frente a Arbok, la minina utilizo sus afiladas garras para rasguñar la cara del Pokémon Veneno y así evitar que le hiciera daño al azabache.

"¡Arbooooo!" quejándose de dolor, por las terribles heridas, la serpiente venenosa comenzo a correr por todo el lugar para luego terminar chocando contra una de las paredes y cayendo inconsciente por el fuerte golpe.

"¡Arbok!" Jessie no pudo hacer mas que regresar a Arbok a su Pokébola.

"Si que la gatita tiene uñas" comento James, todavía algo sorprendido por el repentino ataque del Pokémon gato.

"¡Meowzy no lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!" cuestiono Meowth todavía muy confundido.

Mientras tanto Ash, como sus amigos, veía atentamente a la minina, ahora cerca de ellos, sin entender del todo lo que había pasado. Fue entonces que algo llamo la atención del azabache y sus compañeros. En el cuello del Pokémon, de la misma especie que el felino parlante, se encontraba atado en forma de moño un pañuelo de color rosa.

"Tú eres la Meowth de hace rato" dijo Ash muy seguro de sus palabras.

"¡Meow!" respondió Meowzy mientras asentía feliz con la cabeza.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Poco después de llegar a la ciudad, mientras caminaban entre las calles, Ash y compañía escucharon un extraño ruido provenir de adentro de uno de los callejones cercanos. Con cuidado se acercaron para ver que o quien lo provocaba._

 _"Miren por allá" dijo Misty señalando al Pokémon que se escondía tras un bote de basura._

 _"Es un Meowth" identifico Brock al Pokémon, al poder verlo más de cerca._

 _"¿Sera el Meowth del Equipo Rocket?" en esos momentos Ash y Pikachu ya estaban alerta, por cualquier posible ataque sorpresa._

 _"No lo creo, este Meowth es hembra" respondió Amber, al ver más detenidamente al Pokémon felino "Lo más seguro es que sea salvaje" comento la joven ante el hecho de que parecía que la ciudad estaba prácticamente deshabitada._

 _"En ese caso…" tomando una de la latas de Comida Pokémon, Ash roció un poco del contenido en una servilleta mientras que con cuidado se iba acercando a la asustada felina "¿Por qué no pruebas de la comida Pokémon de Brock? Esta muy buena" dijo el azabache en un tono amistoso, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a la minina y depositaba la servilleta con comida en el suelo._

 _La Meowth salvaje pasaba su vista de la comida en la servilleta al muchacho frente a ella, mirando atentamente cualquier posible movimiento que pudiera hacer aquel niño o el Pokémon en su hombro._

 _"Anda te prometo que te gustara" la animo el azabache al ver como la Meowth lo miraba aun con algo de desconfianza._

 _"¡Pika!" saltando desde el hombro de su entrenador, Pikachu se coloco aun lado de la felina "Pikapika" con cuidado de no asustarla, el Pokémon Eléctrico comió un poco de la comida que había en la servilleta "Pika pikachu"_

 _"Meow" con cuidado la minina se acerco a la comida en el suelo y lentamente comió un poco de esta "¡Meow!" exclamo llena de felicidad para poco después comenzar a devorar el resto de la comida._

 _"Ves tenía razón" dijo entonces el azabache, al ver como la felina había dejado atrás su miedo inicial "Tengo más para que comas toda la que quieras" agrego mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Meowth._

 _"¡Meow!" respondió alegre la minina._

 _"Parece que ahora está más tranquila" comento Brock, al ver lo calmada que estaba ahora el Pokémon junto a Ash, a lo que Misty simplemente asintió._

 _"En ese caso…" sacando un pañuelo rosa, Amber se aproximo hacia su primo y la minina._

 _"¿Para qué es eso?" pregunto intrigado el azabache mientras veía como Amber se ponía frente a la Meowth._

 _"Es un regalo" dijo la joven mientras ataba el pañuelo al cuello de la minina "Y nos ayudara para poder reconocerla del Meowth del Equipo Rocket, solo en caso de toparnos de nuevo" explico Amber al mismo tiempo que terminaba de hacer un moño con el pañuelo "Ya quedo" apartándose a un lado, la peli café dejo que los demás vieran el resultado._

 _"Oye te ves bien" elogio Ash a la minina mientras esta seguía viendo atentamente el pañuelo en su cuello._

 _"¡Meow!" exclamo la felina, feliz por el alago del azabache._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

"Meow meow" interrumpiendo el recuerdo de los jóvenes, Meowzy empezó a hablar "Meow meow"

"Ella dice que era al bobo a quien estaba buscando" empezó a traducir el felino parlante "Dice que cuando Persian se entero de lo que paso se enojo mucho y que le prohibió tener una amistas con él, por esa razón decidió escapar"

"Después de todo lo que Meowth hizo por ella…" comenzó a decir Jessie para luego dejar sus palabras al aire.

"¿Se va a quedar con el bobo?" cuestiono James algo confuso por el asunto.

"Meow meow" ante aquellas palabras de parte de los ladrones, Meowzy volvió a hablar.

"Dice que nunca podría estar con un criminal que roba Pokémon" volvió a traducir el felino.

"Meow" se disculpo Meowzy.

"En fin" dijo Meowth con algo de resignación en su voz.

"Meow meow meow"

"¡Ah!" las últimas palabras que dijo la minina terminaron por causarle un gran shock al Pokémon parlante.

"¿Qué cosa dijo?" pregunto Jessie sumamente intrigada por la expresión del felino.

"¡Que nunca querría estar conmigo porque soy un fenómeno andante y parlante!" respondió Meowth aun muy impactado por las palabras.

"Bueno en ese caso tomemos a los Pokémon y huyamos" dijo rápidamente la pelirroja para luego empezar a elevar el globo cada vez mas alto, mientras que el peli azul lanzaba una cuerda para enlazar al Pokémon parlante y lo jalaba hacia el globo.

"¡No lo harán! ¡Pidgeotto ve! ¡Deriva ese globo!" ordeno el azabache mientras arrojaba la Pokébola de su Pokémon al aire.

"¡Pidgeoooo!" tan pronto como salió de su contenedor, el Pokémon pájaro se lanzo directo hacia su objetivo. Rápidamente Pidgeotto atravesó el globo con su pico, esto ocasiono que la cesta donde iban los ladrones comenzara de descender.

Cuando la cesta cayó al suelo también lo hizo la red con los Meowth salvajes, esto hizo que la red se rompiera. Debido a eso los Pokémon gato no tuvieron ningún problema en escapar para luego colocarse a un lado de su líder.

"¡Pikachu Impactrueno!" ordeno Ash tan pronto como los gatos estuvieron fuera de peligro.

"¡Pikachu!" cubriéndose de una capa de electricidad amarilla Pikachu lanzo un poderoso rayo del mismo color contra el trió de ladrones.

El poderoso ataque del Pokémon Eléctrico termino haciendo explotar al Equipo Rocket, una vez más, para enseguida mandarlos a volar. Todo aquello era visto detenidamente por Meowzy, Persian y el resto de los Meowth salvajes. Una vez que lo ladrones estuvieron fuera del rango de visión de los aun presentes, Persian y Meowzy se empezaron a mirar fijamente por un rato.

"Per per persian" finalmente Persian hablo, dirigiéndose a Meowzy, para luego comenzar a alejarse del lugar, siendo seguido por todos los demás Meowth de su manada.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" pregunto Misty algo confusa por todo lo ocurrido.

"No estoy muy seguro" respondió Brock igual de confundido.

"Creo que Meowzy ha decidido quedarse con nosotros" comento Amber, no muy segura en esos momentos de nada.

"¿Meowzy?" pregunto el azabache el porqué de aquel nombre.

"Así le llamaba Meowth por lo que supongo que ese debe ser su nombre" respondió Amber ya un poco más tranquila.

"Ya veo" conforme con aquella respuesta, el azabache dirigió su mirada a la felina a su lado "¿Entonces Meowzy? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"¡Meow!" sin tener que preguntarlo dos veces la minina se lanzo a los brazos del azabache, en una clara señal de afirmación.

"Supongo que no hay que preguntar quién de nosotros se quedara con ella" comento Misty al ver el gran cariño que le profesaba la minina al azabache.

XXX

Después de su breve desvió, los jóvenes siguieron su viaje hacia la Meseta Añil. Una vez en aquel lugar Amber no perdió tiempo en dirigirse al Escenario Añil, lugar donde nuevamente volvería a competir por la Copa Listón de Kanto. Nada más llegar la joven se inscribió en la competencia mientras sus amigos la esperaban en la recepción.

Algo curioso para la joven peli café era que en aquella ocasión había una extraña reportera llamada Jessidia, la cual se encargaba de cubrir todo el evento, eso era algo que en su otro tiempo no paso y por lo cual la joven estaba alfo curiosa. Tan atenta estaba la joven a la reportera en pantalla que no vio a la muchacha frente a ella. Por aquel descuido Amber termino chocando contra la mujer pelirroja.

"Lo siento" se disculpo la peli café "No veía por donde iba y…" la explicación de Amber queda en el aire al darse cuenta de con quien había chocado _"Solidad"_

"No hay problema" dijo con calma la pelirroja "¿Eres Amber cierto?" ente aquella pregunta la peli café únicamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, aun muda por la impresión de estar nuevamente frente a su antigua rival y amiga "Es un gusto, hace mucho que quería conocerte yo me llamo…" antes de poder terminar sus palabras una nueva voz interrumpió a la muchacha.

"¡Solidad! Mis ojos me engañan o eres tú" Brock llego rápidamente hasta donde estaban Amber y Solidad, junto con Ash, Misty y los dos Pokémon detrás. Sin perder tiempo el moreno se coloco muy cerca de la pelirroja.

"¡Solidad!"

"¿Solidad?"

Mientras que Misty repetía aquel nombre con duda, Ash lo hacía con sorpresa. El azabache no esperaba encontrarse con aquella muchacha hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando May compitiera en el Gran Festival de Kanto.

"Si, tu eres el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada ¿no es así?" insinuó bastante calmada la pelirroja, pese al acoso por parte del moreno.

"¡Soy yo! ¡Brock! ¡Me recordaste y me encuentras justo a la mitad de mi camino para convertirme en el mejor Criador Pokémon de todo el mundo!" exclamo sumamente feliz el moreno.

"Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa "Me da gusto verte pero ahora necesito hablar con Amber" rechazando fácilmente las insinuaciones del moreno, comenzó a caminar hacia la peli café.

"Es buena" comento Misty sorprendida de la facilidad con la que había apartado a su amigo.

 _"No tienes ni idea"_ pensó el azabache al recordar cómo había rechazado a su amigo la vez anterior.

"Pikachu" concordó el roedor eléctrico.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" cuestiono Amber una vez la pelirroja estuvo frente a ella, mientras tomaba a Skitty en sus brazos.

"Que linda Skitty, es inusual ver aun Pokémon como ese aquí" comento Solidad "He visto algunas de tus presentaciones y de verdad deseaba conocerte" agrego en un tono más serio.

"Digo lo mismo" dijo Amber con gran emoción en su rostro _"Ansió volver a enfrentarme a ti"_

XXX

Luego de las palabras de apertura se dio inicio al Gran Festival, los concursantes fueron pasando uno en uno para exhibir a sus hermosos Pokémon y ahora había llegado el turno de Amber.

"¡Y nuestra próxima concursante, de Pueblo Paleta, es Amber!" anuncio Jessidia.

"¡Skitty a los reflectores!" desde el hombro de su entrenadora, la minina rosa corrió hasta la mano de Amber y, utilizándola como impulso, dio un gran salto en el aire "¡Voz Encantadora!" aun en el aire Skitty creó varias ondas de sonido de color rosa, en forma de corazón, las cuales se esparcieron por todo el escenario

"¡El encanto de Skitty es maravilloso!" comento Jessidia encantada con el movimiento, al igual que el resto de los presentes en el escenario.

Mientras el público festejaba a la minina esta aterrizaba fácilmente en los brazos de su entrenadora.

Al terminar Amber siguieron unos concursantes mas antes de que fuera el turno de Solidad, igual que aquella vez, la pelirroja utilizo a su Lapras. Después de unos concursantes más la Ronda de Apretura del Gran Festival acabo, dejando a Amber y Solidad entre las 64 concursantes que pasaron. El sol ya se estaba metiendo cuando Amber y Solidad se pudieron reunir con Ash, Brock y Misty.

"Tú y Skitty estuvieron fantásticas Amber" comento Misty.

"Lo hiciste de maravilla, como siempre" dijo Ash mientras Pikachu bajaba de su hombro y se dirigía a la gatita rosa a los pies de Amber.

"Seguramente pasaras a la final" comento Brock, seguro de sus palabras.

"Muchas gracias" respondió la joven los halagos de sus amigos "Espero que todo salga bien"

Al mismo tiempo Pikachu felicitaba a la minina rosa en su propio dialecto, aunque esta última ya se encontraba más dormida que despierta en esos momentos.

"Mañana será un magnifico día" comento de pronto Solidad "Espero ser tu oponente en la segunda ronda"

"Estoy segura de que así será" respondió Amber igual de emocionada que la pelirroja.

XXX

"¡Comienza la selección final!" anuncio Lilian "¡Nuestra primer concursante es la joven dama de Pueblo Paleta, Amber!" tan pronto como la presentadora dijo aquellas palabras la joven peli café salió al escenario.

"¡Butterfree a los reflectores!" de la Pokébola que Amber arrojo, salió la hermosa mariposa morada.

"¡Freeeeee!" la mariposa morada desplegó sus alas, tan pronto como salió de la Pokébola, dejando caer un hermoso brillo de ellas.

"¡Butterfree usa Velo Sagrado!"

"¡Freeee!" elevándose más en el aire la mariposa morada se empieza a cubrir con una resplandeciente aura de color verde.

"¡Viento Siniestro ahora!"

"¡Freeeee!" girando con todas sus fuerzas, Butterfree expulsa poderosas ráfagas de viento de color violeta a su alrededor, envolviéndose en un tornado de aire violeta. El contraste del aire violeta con la capa de aura verde que rodea a Butterfree crea un hermoso resplandor el cuerpo de la mariposa morada.

"¡Termina con Doble Rayo!"

"¡Freeeee!" en cuestión de segundos un poderoso rayo de los colores del arcoíris sale disparado de las antenas de la mariposa, dispersando el viento violeta y dejando caer un hermoso brillo por todo el escenario.

Mientras tanto, desde las gradas Ash y sus amigos opinaban de la presentación de su amiga.

"¡Amber es fantástica!" elogio el azabache.

"No hay duda de eso" concordó el moreno.

"Se ha preparado mucho para esto" comento la peli naranja "Recuerden esas largas horas de entrenamiento, seguro ganara"

XXX

Gracias a sus presentaciones, Amber y Solidad no tuvieron problemas para pasar a la ronda final. Una a una las batallas fueron pasando casi como Amber las recordaba, salvo por uno que otro oponente distinto a los que ella recordaba haberse enfrentado además de los Pokémon que estaba utilizando. Para su primera batalla doble Amber utilizo a Eevee y Jolteon mientras que para la segunda utilizo al equipo de Vaporeon y Flareon. Para la semifinal la joven termino utilizando a Dewgong y Vulpix. Ahora había llegado el momento de la final en la cual, igual que la vez pasada, se enfrentaría contra Solidad. Ambas Coordinadoras ya estaban listas en el campo y el reloj no tardo en empezar a correr.

"¡Jigglypuff! ¡Butterfree! ¡A los reflectores!" Amber llamo a sus Pokémon arrojando las dos Pokébolas en sus manos.

"Jiggly"

"Freeeee"

La Pokémon globo y la mariposa aparecieron en el escenario con gran belleza y elegancia. Para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, el Butterfree que ahora Amber estaba utilizando no era de color morado sino rosa.

"¡Slowbro! ¡Pidgeot! ¡Salgan ya!" al igual que Amber, Solidad arrojo las dos Pokébolas de sus elecciones al aire.

"¡Jigglypuff Gira Bola! ¡Butterfree usa Embestida!" con aquella orden Amber tomo el primer movimiento. Ambas Pokémon de Amber no tardaron en ejecutar la orden de su entrenadora, dirigiéndose a su objetivo.

"¡Slowbro Fuerza Psíquica!" ordeno Solidad.

"¡Slowwww!" asiendo brillar sus ojos de un color celeste, el Pokémon de Solidad no tardo en cubrirse con un aura del mismo color.

Aun envuelto en aquella aura celeste, utilizando la punta de su cola como base, Slowbro comenzó a girar mientras se colocaba frente a sus dos oponentes. Antes de poder evitarlo Jigglypuff y Butterfree terminaron chocando contra el Pokémon Psíquico, la fuerza del impacto hizo que las dos Pokémon de Amber retrocedieran.

"¡Gran Fuerza Psíquica de Slowbro!" mientras Lilian comentaba aquello los puntos de Amber comenzaron a bajar "¡Perfecto para defenderse de los ataques más fuertes!"

"¡Slowbro adelante!" sin dejar de utilizar su ataque, el Pokémon de Solidad continuo girando mientras se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Jigglypuff y Butterfree.

"¡Cuidado!" advirtió Amber a sus dos Pokémon, las cuales veían atentas los movimientos del Pokémon de Agua.

"¡Ataque Rápido Pidgeot!" Solidad no tardo en aprovechar aquel hecho a su favor.

Sin dejar de girar, Slowbro rápidamente se hizo a un lado, esto le permitió al Pokémon pájaro ejecutar su ataque. Desde atrás de su compañero, Pidgeot se lanzo contra las dos rivales e impacto con fuerza contra ambas mientras que una estela blanca iba tras de él. El impacto causo daño considerable en ambas Pokémon.

"¡Sorpresa! ¡Pidgeot ataco mientras todos miraban a Slowbro!" explico la presentadora lo recién ocurrido con un deje de asombro "¡Extraordinario trabajo en equipo!"

"¡Pidgeot As Aéreo!" a gran velocidad el Pokémon de Solidad se volvió a lanzar en picada contra sus aun aturdidas rivales.

"¡Butterfree Torbellino! ¡Jigglypuff Lanzallamas!"

Desde su boca Jigglypuff lanzo un poderoso mar de llamas, al mismo tiempo con un agitar de sus alas la mariposa rosa creó una potente corriente de aire. Al combinarse ambos ataques hicieron que las llamas formaran una espiral de fuego, la cual envolvió al Pokémon pájaro y lo atrapo. Atrapado por la espirar de llamas Pidgeot no tuvo más opción que detener su ataque, debido al daño recibido.

"¡Waw! ¡Qué giro! ¡El Torbellino y el Lanzallamas también fueron un gran trabajo de equipo!" mientras decía aquello, Pidgeot seguía dentro del torbellino de fuego al mismo tiempo que los puntos de Solidad bajaban mucho.

"¡Danza de Pluma!"

"¡Pidgeooooo!" aun dentro del torbellino de fuego, Pidgeot hace resplandecer sus imponentes alas y las despliega completamente para liberar una lluvia de brillantes plumas.

Al pasar por el torbellino de fuego, destruyéndolo en el proceso, las plumas se envuelven en llamas antes de seguir su camino. Rápidamente las plumas de fuego terminan cayendo sobre Jigglypuff y Butterfree, causándoles daño y haciendo que los puntos de Amber vuelvan a bajar.

XXX

"Esta batalla está muy pareja" comento Misty muy atenta al combate.

"Se debe a que Amber no le está permitiendo a Solidad marcar el paso del encuentro" explico Brock igual de atento al combate.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" pregunto Ash verdaderamente intrigado.

"Solidad le permite a Amber atacar para luego evadir los ataques con éxito, eso le da muchos puntos, es sin duda una gran estrategia de batalla" explico el moreno.

"Pero Solidad gano su última batalla utilizando ataques sorprendentes" cuestiono Misty las palabras de su amigo.

"Y se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar en batalla con Amber" justifico el criador aquello "Pero Amber parece saber lo que trama Solidad y en la mayoría de los casos se adelanta a sus movimientos, es como si Amber conociera a Solidad desde hace mucho antes y pudiera predecir fácilmente su estilo de batalla"

 _"Puede ser"_ el azabache aun recordaba que poco después de encontrarse con Solidad, Amber le había contado como había conocido a la pelirroja en su anterior tiempo "Sin duda esta batalla será muy interesante"

Mientras los jóvenes comentaban aquello, para gran sorpresa de Pikachu, Skitty miraba atentamente aquel encuentro. En ningún momento la minina había dejado de prestarle atención a aquel combate aun cuando en los otros no había estado muy atenta, eso se debía a que Skitty sabia, tan bien como su entrenadora, que Solidad era una oponente muy dura y la única que se interponía entre Amber y la Copa Listón de Kanto.

XXX

"¡Slowbro Bostezo!"

"Slowww" una gran burbuja salió de la boca del hipopótamo rosa tan pronto como Solidad dijo aquellas palabras.

"¡Butterfree Viento de Plata!"

"¡Freeee!" agitando sus alas la mariposa rosa libero un hermoso viento de color plateado, el cual rompió la burbuja antes de que alcanzara a su objetivo.

"¡Pidgeot Doble Equipo!" ordeno Solidad poco después. Pidgeot comenzó a multiplicarse, rodeando a las dos Pokémon de Amber con sus copias en el cielo "¡Slowbro Chorro de Agua!" el poderoso chorro de agua del Pokémon hipopótamo termino impactando contra ambas Pokémon y lanzándolas contra el muro a espaldas de su entrenadora.

"¡Qué maravilla! ¡Slowbro hizo un Chorro de Agua perfecto!" mientras Lilian decía aquello, los puntos de Amber iban bajando considerablemente.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunto Amber a sus Pokémon cuando ambas se volvieron a poner de pie.

"Creo que esto ya acabo" comento Solidad con confianza.

"Esto recién empieza" contradijo Amber "¡Jigglypuff usa Viento Helado! ¡Butterfree usa Viento de Plata!"

Aun cansados ambos Pokémon no tuvieron problemas en realizar sus respectivos ataques. El frió viento de color azul salió de la boca del Pokémon globo al mismo tiempo que la mariposa rosa agitaba sus alas y liberaba un hermoso viento plateado. Ambos ataques se terminaron combinando, generando un frió viento de plata.

"¡Bloquéenlo ahora!" lanzando un gran chorro de agua desde su boca hacia el frió viento plateado, Slowbro pudo neutralizar el ataque.

Como consecuencia el chorro de agua fue el que termino siendo congelado por el viento, convirtiéndose en bellos copitos de nieve, lo que causo que los puntos de Amber bajaran más.

"¡Atactrueno!" ordeno Amber rápidamente.

Envolviéndose en una gran electricidad amarilla, Jigglypuff libero un poderoso rayo del mismo color. El rayo termino golpeado a ambos Pokémon de Solidad, causándoles daño y haciendo que los puntos de la pelirroja fueran ahora los que bajaran.

"¡Terminemos esto! ¡As Aéreo! ¡Slowbro Hiperrayo!"

"¡No lo habría dicho mejor!" dijo Amber que al igual que Solidad sabia que aquello era el final "¡Lanzallamas! ¡Doble Rayo!"

Rápidamente Pidgeot se lanzo en picada, directo hacia la mariposa rosa, mientras que su compañero comenzaba a almacenar energía en su boca para poco después liberarla en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado, el cual se dirigía al globo rosa. Cuando ambos ataque iban a impactar contra sus objetivos, sorprendentemente, las Pokémon de Amber dieron un salto y luego un giro, muy cerca de Pidgeot y el rayo anaranjado, logrando esquivarlos fácilmente sin ningún rasguño y con gran elegancia.

Nada mas evadir los ataques de sus oponentes, Jigglypuff y Butterfree lanzaron los suyos. El mar de llamas golpeo al Pokémon pájaro por detrás, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, al mismo tiempo que el rayo de colores impactaba contra Slowbro. Los ataques no fueron suficiente para derrotar a los Pokémon de Solidad pero si para quitarle muchos puntos a la pelirroja, combinado con la bella forma de evadir los ataques.

"¡Qué gran combinación! ¡Y eso es todo!" comento Lilian mientras veía el reloj marcar el fin del tiempo "¡Hemos presenciado una de las más hermosas batallas pero ahora es tiempo de conocer a nuestra ganadora!" comunico la presentadora mientras las miradas de Solidad y Amber estaban puestas la una en la otra, al igual que las de sus Pokémon "¡Parecería empate pero el ganador es…!" al ver la pantalla se podía ver la foto de ambas Coordinadoras con su respectiva cantidad de puntos cada una, de un momento a otro la pantalla mostró la imagen de la ganadora y sus Pokémon "¡Son Amber, Jigglypuff y Butterfree! ¡Esta jovencita logro ganar el Gran Festival!"

XXX

"¡Amber gano!" exclamo Ash mientras abrazaba a Pikachu y Skitty con entusiasmo. Tan feliz estaba la minina por la victoria de su entrenadora que no le importo aquello.

"¡Lo logro!" dijo Brock igual de feliz que el azabache por la victoria de su amiga.

"¡Qué bien!"

"Y ahora solo falta la entrega del trofeo" comento el azabache, sin dejar de abrazar a ambos Pokémon. Para ese momento la gatita rosa ya se estaba impacientando.

XXX

Luego de la entrega del trofeo siguió paso a la gran fiesta, únicamente para los Coordinadores y sus invitados, fue ahí donde Amber y Solidad nuevamente se hicieron la promesa de volver a combatir algún día. Igual que la primera vez, aquella promesa fue pactada con los guantes de la joven pelirroja.

Después de aquello, Solidad partió rumbo a Hoenn mientras que nuestros héroes se quedaron en la Meseta Añil a la espera de que comenzara la Liga Pokémon. Era el día después del Gran Festival y Ash se encontraba preparándose para la liga, con ayuda de Brock y Misty, mientras que Amber decidió descansar un poco antes de volver a su entrenamiento cotidiano. La peli café había mandado a todos sus Pokémon, a excepción de Skitty, al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak para que descansaran más cómodamente. De pronto un grupo de entrenadores paso por donde ellos estaban y tal parecía que estaban buscando algo.

"Oigan ustedes ¿no han visto un Abra por aquí?" pregunto uno de los entrenadores.

"¿Un Abra?" sacando su Pokédex Ash verifico lo datos del nombrado Pokémon.

 **"Abra, el Pokémon psíquico. Duerme 18 horas al día, pero emplea la telequinesis aún mientras duerme. Cuando Abra presiente un ataque inminente escapa teletransportándose"**

"Si, tal parece que hay un Abra salvaje por los alrededores y lo estamos buscando para capturarlo" dijo otro de los entrenadores.

"Aunque no lo parezca Abra es un Pokémon de cuidado y cuando evoluciona se vuelve un Pokémon sumamente poderoso" comento detenidamente Brock.

"¡Asombroso! ¡Yo también quiero atraparlo!" exclamo el azabache con emoción.

"Yo que tu lo olvidaría" dijo Misty "De por sí ya es muy difícil atrapar un Abra, ahora imagínate si tienes competencia" agrego haciendo referencia a los demás entrenadores que estaban buscándolo para atraparlo.

"Además es casi imposible encontrarlos, tengo entendido que Abra utiliza su Teletrasportación para escapar de las personas que lo quieren atrapar además de para cambiar constantemente de posición y así evitar ser encontrado" agrego Amber, uniéndose a la conversación "No es como si un Abra fuera aparecer frente a nosotros de repente" justo cuando acabo de decir esas palabras, de la nada un Abra apareció frente a los jóvenes, colgando del cuello de Amber.

"¡Abra!"

"¡Pika!"

El grito de los tres jóvenes y el Pokémon Eléctrico llamo la atención de los demás entrenadores, esto ocasiono que todos se dieran cuanta de la presencia del Pokémon Psíquico y corrieran a su encuentro. Al sentir el peligro, Abra volvió a utilizar su Teletrasportación, pero sin soltar el cuello de Amber, lo que ocasiono que la joven peli café terminara siendo llevada con el pequeño Pokémon sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

"¡Amber!"

"¡Pika!"

"¡Nya!"

XXX

De un momento a otro Amber termino siendo llevada de donde estaba a otro lugar de la ciudad que no conocía.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto la joven desorientada por el cambio de escenario "¿Tu lo hiciste?" pregunto al Pokémon aferrado a su cuello pero no oyó respuesta "¿Estará dormido? Si es así será mejor irme y no despertarlo" con cuidado la joven se quito al Pokémon Psíquico de encima y comenzó a caminar, dispuesta a encontrar un camino que la llevara de regreso con sus amigos, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando nuevamente Abra volvió a aparecer sobre ella, esta vez arriba de su cabeza "Empiezo a pensar que no estas dormido"

"Abra" en aquella ocasión Amber si recibió respuesta, aunque fue una bastante tenue.

"Oye fue un gusto conocerte" dijo Amber mientras se bajaba al Pokémon de la cabeza y lo recargaba en un árbol cercano "Pero enserio me tengo que ir" agrego mientras retrocedía lentamente y segundos después comenzar a correr.

Amber corrió un buen rato hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejada del lugar donde dejo al Abra pero tan pronto como se detuvo, para recuperar el aliento, el Pokémon Psíquico volvió a aparecer sobre ella, esta vez aferrado a una de sus piernas.

"Por lo menos lo intente" suspiro la joven con resignación "Bien Abra ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?"

"Abra" fue lo único que dijo el Pokémon Psíquico.

"Eso no ayuda mucho" comento la joven algo divertida por la actitud del Pokémon, actitud que le recordaba mucho a cierta gatita rosa "En fin, vamos a ver" mirando a su alrededor Amber se dio cuenta de algo de gran importancia en el lugar "Este lugar es muy grande y vació, debes sentirte muy solo aquí"

"Abra" asintió el Pokémon con la cabeza.

"Entonces me trajiste aquí porque estabas solo y querías compañía" dedujo la joven.

"Abra" en respuesta el Pokémon Psíquico volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a uno de esos entrenadores que te estaban buscando?" cuestiono Amber la decisión del Pokémon Psíquico "Si lo que querías era un entrenador para no sentirte solo, hacerte más fuerte y tener batalla entonces…"

"Abra" las palabras de Amber quedaron a medias cuando Abra comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

"¿No? ¿No quieres acerté mas fuerte y tener batallas?" Abra asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta "¿Entonces?"

"Abra abra abraaaaa" explico Abra, siendo hasta ese momento la frase más larga que había dicho.

"Ya veo, tú no quieres evolucionar tan solo quieres dormir y jugar con otros Pokémon, hacer amigos y relajarte" dedujo Amber ante las palabras de Abra, a lo cual el Pokémon asintió "Pero todas las personas que te han buscado te quieren para precisamente eso por lo que tú siempre escapas" continuo la joven a lo que el Pokémon Psíquico volvió a asentir.

"Abra" agrego el Pokémon en un tono más suave.

"¿Ya te quieres dormir?" ante aquellas palabras Abra simplemente asintió muy despacio, prueba de que se estaba quedando dormido "Lo siento Ash" dijo la joven en voz baja, mirando atentamente al Pokémon que se estaba quedando dormido "Abra te propongo un trato" susurro la peli café mientras sacaba una Pokébola de su cinturón.

XXX

"¿La encontraron?" pregunto el azabache a sus amigos una vez que se reunieron en el punto de partida.

"No" respondió Misty algo preocupada.

Después de que Amber desapareciera, los jóvenes comenzaron a buscarla por los alrededores pero hasta ahora no habían tenido nada de suerte. Mientras tanto Pikachu trataba de calmar a Skitty y mantenerla quieta para que no hiciera una tontería como la de Ciudad Verde, aunque las palabras que dijo el moreno a continuación no ayudaron mucho.

"Abra es un Pokémon que puede teletrasportarse a cualquier lugar, Amber podría estar a kilómetros de aquí" comento Brock.

Justo entonces la peli café apareció frente a sus amigos y los dos Pokémon, con el Pokémon Psíquico nuevamente en su cabeza.

"¡Amber!" exclamaran alegres los jóvenes.

"¡Nya!" Skitty no tardo en saltar a los brazos de su entrenadora, feliz de encontrarla.

"Creímos que no te veríamos en un buen tiempo" dijo Ash, a lo que recibió un codazo de la peli naranja "¡Auch!"

"¿Qué te paso?" cuestiono el criador.

"Nada, solo digamos que estuve haciendo un nuevo amigo" respondió la joven al mismo tiempo que dirigía su vista el Pokémon en su cabeza.

"¿Amber acaso tu…?" la pregunta del azabache se quedo en el aire cuando la joven tomo la palabra.

"Si, atrape a Abra" respondió Amber de lo más feliz.

"¡¿Qué?!"

XXX

Luego de explicarles a sus amigos todo lo que sucedió con el Pokémon Psíquico, no tomo mucho tiempo para que Abra entablara amistad con los Pokémon de los jóvenes. Incluso parecía llevarse muy bien con Skitty, tal vez porque ambos pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo. Aun así Abra se había convertido en un compañero de mucha ayuda para Amber, pese a sus deseos, la peli café le enseño algunos nuevos ataques al Pokémon Psíquico con el único propósito de que pudiera defenderse, si la situación lo ameritaba, y así no saliera herido. A pesar de todo aquello Abra pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y jugando con otros Pokémon y parecía que estaba siendo muy feliz.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana paso sin que nuestros héroes se dieran cuanta. Durante esa semana, Ash y Pikachu volvieron a conocer al señor Goodshow y esta vez el presidente de la liga les ofreció llevar la antorcha. El día antes de la liga, los cuatro jóvenes ayudaron a llevar la antorcha hasta el estadio. Como siempre el Equipo Rocket trato de hacer de las suyas, esta vez robando la antorcha, pero todo les volvió a salir terriblemente mal. Para cuando los jóvenes terminaron aquel asunto ya había atardecido y el sol pronto se ocultaría. Para esos momentos Ash y compañía ya se encontraban en la que seria su residencia provisional mientras durara la competencia.

"Valla la Villa de la Liga Pokémon" dijo Brock viendo el lugar donde se reunían todos los competidores.

"Aquí es donde los Entrenadores Pokémon se hospedan durante la competencia" agrego Ash.

"Es muy diferente al Gran Festival" comento Amber muy emocionada, siendo esa la primera vez que iba a esos lugares.

"Tarde como siempre Ash" dijo una voz ya conocida, deteniendo a los jóvenes.

"Es la voz de Gary" dijo el azabache mientras dirigía su vista al pelirrojo sentado en una mesa.

"¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Ganara! ¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Ra! ¡Ra! ¡Ra!"

"Ash espero que mañana tengas suerte porque la necesitaras" dijo el pelirrojo con burla.

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas Gary!" exclamo bastante molesto el azabache "¡No necesito suerte para ganar! ¡Soy un buen Entrenador Pokémon!"

"No estudiar a los entrenadores reduce tus posibilidades" debatió Gary, bastante sereno para el gusto de Ash.

"¡¿Y quién lo dice?!" cuestiono Ash.

"Los verdaderos entrenadores dicen que hay que estudiar a los otros para ganar en la liga" respondió el joven pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie, aquello irrito mas al azabache "Vamos chicas si me quedo aquí podría contagiarme de fracaso y perder la competencia" justo antes de irse Gary dirigió su vista hacia Amber "Felicidades por tu victoria en el Gran Festival Amber"

"Gracias"

"Por lo menos alguien de tu familia tiene talento Ash, nos vemos, jajajaja" con esas últimas palabras el entrenador pelirrojo se marcho.

"Siempre que nos lo topamos se comporta grosero con los demás pero es muy amable con Amber" comento Misty algo intrigada por la actitud del pelirrojo.

"Sin duda es muy diferente la relación que tiene Gary con Ash a la que tiene con Amber" agrego el moreno mientras veía como la peli café trataba de calmar a su primo.

Luego de aquello los jóvenes se fueron a su hogar provisional para dormir o al menos dos de ellos. Ash decidió ir al estadio mientras que Amber, sin que el azabache se diera cuenta, decidió seguirlo solo por si acaso, la peli café temía que las palabras de Gary lo hubieran afectado más de lo normal.

"Ash" dijo Amber después de ver al joven mirar fijamente el gran estadio frente a ellos durante un buen rato "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Tengo otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien esta vez, pero que tal si lo arruino todo" sin quererlo los miedos del azabache empezaban a inundar su mente "Si no gano…"

"No importa" interrumpió la joven "Mientras tú y tus Pokémon den lo mejor sin arrepentirse de nada, todo estará bien"

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Pero pienso ganar!" exclamo el azabache con su acostumbrada confianza devuelta.

"Ese es el espirito, ahora regresemos necesitaras descansar para mañana" dijo la joven, encaminándose a la salida.

En ningún momento de su conversación Ash y Amber se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo detenidamente observados por un singular hombre. El señor Goodshow a pesar de que no oír la conversación de los dos jóvenes si podía ver la pasión en sus ojos.

"Tienen espíritu de eso no hay duda" dijo con profunda alegría mientras los veía marcharse.

XXX

Durante la Ceremonia de Apertura de la Liga Pokémon, el Equipo Rocket volvió a intentar robarse la antorcha central. Por desgracias Ash y Pikachu no llegaron a tiempo para evitar que la portadora de la antorcha les entregara la llama a los ladrones, afortunadamente Moltres se encargo de ellos igual que la vez anterior. Ahora la ceremonia de apertura se estaba llevando a cabo sin problemas.

 _"Gracias Moltres, mantendré vivo el fuego siempre en mi corazón"_ Ash miraba detenidamente la gran llama en lo alto "Por cosas del destino volvimos a empezar Pikachu, esta vez asegurémonos de hacer las cosas lo mejor que podamos" le dijo el azabache al Pokémon en su hombro.

"Pikachu"

"¡Que la Liga Pokémon de inicio!"

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Grandes Amigos Grandes Rivales! ¡El Inicio de una Gran Amistad!**

Luego de la ceremonia nuestros héroes fueron al estadio para que Ash se registrara en la competencia. Ahora el azabache y sus amigos estaban frente a una de las cabinas del lugar, con una señorita atendiéndolos.

"¿Es tu primera vez en la Liga Pokémon?" pregunto la señorita mientras registraba al azabache.

"Oh" Ash le dio una sonrisa cómplice al Pokémon en su hombro antes de responder "Si"

Mientras el azabache hablaba con la mujer, Brock comenzó a explicarle a Amber el sistema de la liga así como sus reglas. Debido a sus compromisos y a que en algunas ocasiones no se encontraba ni siquiera en la misma región, la peli café no pudo presenciar ninguna de las ligas en las que participaron Ash y Gary, cuando este ultimo aun competía, por lo que estaba muy emocionada de verlas esta vez en vivo.

Justo en esos momentos Ash y compañía miraban atentamente el monitor sobre la señorita, esperando ver en que recuadro se detendría la luz, para así poder saber en qué campo pelearía primero el azabache.

"Es en el campo de hierba" dijo Amber al ver como la luz se detenía en el recuadro de color verde con la imagen de una hoja.

 _"¿El campo de hierba?"_

"Entonces será en el campo de hierba, ahora el sistema seleccionara a tu oponente" dijo la señorita mientras en la pantalla aparecían las fotografías de Ash y otro joven desconocido.

 _"¿Quién es él?"_

XXX

"En verdad las cosas han cambiado" comento el azabache mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala "Se suponía que en mi primera batalla de la liga iba a pelear contra Mandí en el campo de agua" agrego algo pensativo "Y ahora peleare en el campo de agua contra otro entrenador que no conozco, sí que es raro"

Luego de saber contra quien pelearía, la señorita le informo a Ash que él y su oponente tenían el primer turno por lo que el joven azabache no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse todas estas cosas hasta ahora. Tan rápido como le informaron de su batalla, Ash fue a hacer una llamada al Profesor Oak para pedirle a los Pokémon que usaría para su primer encuentro. Debido a que varía gente del pueblo, incluida su mama, estaba en casa del investigador y a que Brock y Misty estaban con él y Amber, Ash no pudo comentar sus dudas con este.

La batalla había sido dura, demostrándole al azabache el porqué su oponente había conseguido llegar hasta ahí en primer lugar, pero al final Ash había resultado el ganador. Ahora Ash estaba solo con Amber y sus Pokémon en su casa provisional, Brock y Misty habían salido a comprar algunas cosas, por lo que decidió hablar de esto con la joven.

"Bueno tal vez estos cambios también se deban al lugar y al momento, después de todo muchas cosas han cambiado por esos simples hechos" comento la joven "Creo que no te deberías preocupar por eso, tu solo concéntrate en ganar"

"Tienes razón" acordó con mas motivación el azabache, olvidando aquellas dudas.

"Bien ahora que estas mejor me voy" mientras decía esas palabras Amber se fue acercando a la puerta junto con Skitty "Gary combatirá pronto y no quiero perderme su batalla" agrego antes salir por la puerta.

"Gary peleara pronto" Ash razono esas palabras unos momentos antes de comprender lo que significaban "¡Espera Amber! ¡Yo también quiero ver su batalla!" gritando esas palabras el azabache emprendió carrera para alcanzar a su prima.

"¡Pikachu!" Pikachu también comenzó a correr, siguiendo a su entrenador.

XXX

Al igual que la primera vez, Ash logro pasar las primeras cuatro rondas. Lo sorprendente fue que en aquella ocasión Gary también había logrado pasar la cuarta ronda, el azabache suponía que su prima había tenido que ver en ello. Cuando había comenzado la liga, Amber había hablado con Gary a solas y estaba seguro que aquello había contribuido a que el pelirrojo hubiera llegado tan lejos esta vez. Ash no estaba seguro de que habían hablado pero cuando su rival y su prima terminaron su conversación, el azabache pudo ver en la mirada de Gary a su antiguo rival y amigo, aquel en el que se había convertido con el tiempo y al cual apreciaba tanto.

Debido a que en aquella ocasión Amber se encontraba con Ash, Brock y Misty, Samuel Oak tuvo que quedarse en Pueblo Paleta para cuidar el laboratorio. Esta vez solo Delia había ido a presenciar las batallas de la liga. Luego de su victoria en la cuarta ronda, Delia había llevado a los jóvenes a uno de los restaurantes del lugar para cocinarles un poco de su deliciosa comida. Como el restaurante se encontraba en la última planta de un gran edificio, cuando terminaron de comer, la señora Ketchum y los jóvenes fueron a esperar el elevador pero en el último momento Amber decidió llevarse a Ash a comprar algunas cosas por lo que ambos entrenadores y sus dos Pokémon se separaron de sus dos amigos y su familiar.

Las compras fueron rápidas y sencillas, por lo que Amber y Ash no se tardaron mucho, por desgracia para los jóvenes y sus dos Pokémon, el elevador parecía haberse averiado por lo que tuvieron que utilizar las escaleras para bajar. En esos momentos ambos jóvenes acababan de salir del edificio cuando escucharon a unas personas hablando por los altavoces de una camioneta en movimiento.

"¡Es importante que lleven todas sus Pokébolas al Pabellón Pokémon tan rápido como sea posible!"

"¡Y háganlo rápido!"

"Que extraño, me pregunto para qué querrán las Pokébolas de los competidores" se cuestiono la peli café.

"Para nada bueno te lo aseguro" respondió Ash muy serio "Vamos Pikachu" con aquellas palabras, dirigidas al Pokémon a su lado, Ash empezó a correr en dirección al Pabellón Pokémon, seguido muy de cerca por el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¡Ash espera! ¡Aun traes mis bolsas!" grito Amber mientras tomaba a la minina en brazos y comenzaba a correr tras su primo.

Corriendo tan rápido como podían, Ash y Amber llegaron hasta el Pabellón Pokémon en el momento exacto que un joven pelirrojo, bien conocido por ambos, les entregaba sus Pokébolas a dos personad de traje rojo.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Es una trampa!" grito Ash mientras se abría paso por entre la multitud "¡Ellos son unos impostores!"

"La verdad esta apunto de surgir" dijo de pronto la señora pelirroja con algo de impaciencia.

"Me molesta que eso pase" agrego el señor peli azul con el mismo tono que su compañera.

"No puedo aguantar más tengo que decir… ¡Prepárense para los problemas!"

"¡Muy bien Jessie! ¡Y más vale que teman!"

"¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!"

"¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!"

"¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!"

"¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James me mes!"

Aquellas dos últimas palabras los ladrones las habían dicho justo antes de quitarse sus disfraces.

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!"

Mientras decían aquellas últimas dos frases de su lema, Jessie y James saltaron al techo de la camioneta.

"¡Meowth así es!" agrego el gato parlante asomándose por la ventanilla del conductor.

"¡Otra vez ustedes!" se quejo Amber, acercándose a la camioneta con Ash y el muchacho pelirrojo.

"¡Denos nuestras Pokébolas!" exigió el pelirrojo.

"Se las devolveremos" acordó Jessie.

"Después de sacar a los Pokémon claro esta" agrego James para después él y su compañera comenzar a reír "¡Órale Weezing!"

De un momento a otro el Pokémon Veneno expulso una gran cantidad de humo negro por todo el lugar, impidiendo que todos los entrenadores presentes pudieran ver algo. Aprovechando ese momento Jessie y James subieron a la camioneta y empezaron a huir con su botín.

"Están escapando ¡Alto!" aun dentro del humo negro Ash tomo una de sus Pokébolas "¡Arcanine!"

"¡Ponyta!"

Ambos jóvenes liberaron a sus respectivos Pokémon Tipo Fuego para rápidamente montar sobre los dos ejemplares de velocidad y empezar a perseguir la camioneta de los ladrones. Atravesando la puerta central de la villa, Ash y Amber se adentraron a campo abierto cuando escucharon a alguien llamándolos.

"¡Esperen!" grito el joven pelirrojo que venía corriendo tras ellos.

"Ritchie" fue lo único que dijo el azabache antes de detener a su Pokémon, siendo imitado por Amber "Vamos Arcanine" con aquella indicación el Pokémon canino dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el joven pelirrojo "¡Sube!" grito Ash mientras extendía la mano hacia Ritchie, todo esto sin que Arcanine se detuviera.

Con un rápido movimiento Ritchie monto sobre el Pokémon de Fuego, antes de que este volviera a cambiar de rumbo y se dirigiera hacia Amber y su Ponyta. Tan pronto como Arcanine llego hasta el caballo de fuego, ambos Pokémon volvieron a su objetivo original, alcanzar la camioneta con las Pokébolas robadas.

"Gracias por llevarme, me llamo Ritchie por cierto" se presento el pelirrojo mientras seguían persiguiendo a los ladrones.

"Un gusto yo soy Ash y el es Pikachu" se presento el azabache, sin despegar su vista del frente mientras guiaba a su Pokémon.

"Mi nombre es Amber y el Pokémon dormido en mi mochila es Skitty" agrego la peli café, igual de atenta al camino que su primo "Pero creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación para después" sugirió al momento que ambos Pokémon se detenían frente a una ladera, viendo a lo lejos la camioneta del Equipo Rocket.

"Si seguimos por este camino no podremos alcanzarlos incluso con nuestros Pokémon" comento el azabache.

"No amenos que cortemos por la ladera de la montaña" agrego Ritchie.

 _"Esperaba que dijeras eso"_ pensó el azabache con una sonrisa "Muy bien vamos a hacerlo"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron Amber y Ritchie igual de desconcertados.

"¡¿Pika?!" al igual que los otros dos jóvenes Pikachu se sorprendió y se asusto mucho.

"Es muy peligroso" agrego el pelirrojo, un poco mas asustado ya que él iba con el azabache.

"¡Vamos Arcanine!" con esas palabras el gran Pokémon canino comenzó a correr cuesta abajo.

"¡Aaahhhhh!"

"¡Pikaaaaa!"

Pikachu y Ritchie solo pudieron gritar mientras iban bajando la ladera a gran velocidad, para disgusto de ellos. Mientras tanto el Ponyta de Amber se quedo quieta, esperando las indicaciones de su entrenadora.

"¡Ash despacio!" grito Ritchie pues, a pesar de estar tras del joven, estaba algo asustado de la velocidad a la que iban.

"¡Necesitamos que Arcanine tome impulso para saltar!" exclamo Ash fuertemente para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara.

"¿Saltar?" fue entonces que Ritchie vio el barranco frente a ellos pero antes de decir algo mas el Pokémon de Fuego dio un gran salto "¡Aaaahhhh!"

Arcanine aterrizo sin ningún problema en el suelo para luego seguir su camino hacia su objetivo. Saliendo de unos arbustos, el Pokémon de Fuego logro colocarse tras la camioneta de los ladrones. Desafortunadamente para los jóvenes, el Equipo Rocket los había visto por los espejos retrovisores casi tan pronto como salieron de los arbustos.

"¡Ni creas que nos alcanzaras! ¡James acelera!" grito Jessie a lo que el peli azul simplemente presiono el pedal del acelerador a fondo, asiendo que la camioneta fuera a su máxima capacidad.

 _"¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo utilizar la Velocidad Extrema de Arcanine en un camino así"_ Ash frustrado trataba de encontrar una solución mientras que intentaba mantener el paso de los ladrones.

Fue entonces que delante de la camioneta de los ladrones apareció de la nada Amber y su caballo de fuego, pero esta vez siendo acompañadas por el Abra de la peli café.

"¡Abra usa Teletransportación y voltea esa camioneta!" ordeno la joven rápidamente.

De un momento a otro la camioneta del Equipo Rocket desapareció del lugar para segundos después volver a aparecer en el mismo sitio, pero esa vez en el cielo y de cabeza. Tan pronto como volvió a aparecer, la camioneta cayó al suelo de forma muy brusca. Debido a que el vehículo se encontraba de cabeza fue imposible para los ladrones continuar con su huida, al mismo tiempo que les daba tiempo a Arcanine y a las personas montadas sobre él de alcanzarlos. Al llegar hasta Amber y sus Pokémon, Ash y compañía notaron que ya no se trataba del mismo caballo de fuego de antes. Ahora la peli café se encontraba montada sobre un Rapidash, uno de los especímenes Pokémon más veloces.

"Ponyta evoluciono a Rapidash ¿Pero cómo?" Ash se encontraba verdaderamente sorprendido, tanto que olvido momentáneamente a los ladrones atrapados en la camioneta.

"Pues…"

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Ponyta seguía esperando las indicaciones de su entrenadora cuando un fuerte suspiro salió de los labios de la misma._

 _"Bien tengo un plan pero para lograrlo tendremos que bajar esa ladera muy rápido" comento la peli café a su Pokémon "¿Crees poder hacerlo?" como respuesta la joven solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de su Pokémon "¡Entonces vamos!" con aquellas palabras el caballo de fuego se lanzo cuesta abajo por la ladera, a una gran velocidad._

 _Cuando llegaron al barrando Ponyta dio un gran salto en el aire. Mientras estaba en el aire el Pokémon de Fuego comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad y una vez que toco el suelo el brillo desapareció para mostrar al nuevo Pokémon ahí presente._

 _"Buen trabajo… Rapidash" elogio Amber, un tanto sorprendida por aquello, para luego volver a su objetivo inicial "Ahora vamos, necesito encontrar un lugar donde el camino de adelante sea visible"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"Después de eso fue fácil para Abra teletrasportarnos hasta aquí, una vez que supo hacia donde ir" termino de contar la joven.

"¡Ya me tienen harta!" interrumpió Jessie bastante molesta, una vez que ella y sus compañeros lograron salir de la camioneta volteada "¡No evitaran que nos vallamos con los Pokémon! ¡Arbok ve!"

"¡Órale Weezing!"

"¡Arboooo!"

"¡Weezing!"

"¡Rapidash enséñales tu nuevo poder! ¡Carga de Fuego!" ordeno Amber mientras ella y sus Pokémon bajaban del caballo de fuego.

Dando unos fuertes pisotones en el suelo Rapidash se cubrió completamente en llamas para luego lanzarse a una gran velocidad contra los dos Pokémon Veneno, antes de que sus entrenadores tuvieran tiempo de ordenarles un ataque. El fuerte golpe envolvió en llamas a los dos Pokémon morados, al mismo tiempo que los lanzaba contra sus entrenadores y el Pokémon parlante, haciendo que estos últimos también se cubrieran en llamas.

"¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!" cubiertos en llamas los ladrones y sus Pokémon corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de apagar el fuego.

"¡Ahora es nuestro turno!" expreso el azabache, bajando de Arcanine junto con Pikachu y Ritchie "¡Arcanine Lanzallamas! ¡Pikachu Impactrueno!"

"¡Arccccc!"

"¡Pika! ¡Chuuuuuu!"

Ambos Pokémon del azabache desplegaron sus ataques directo hacia el trió de ladrones y los dos Pokémon Veneno. El impacto ocasiono una gran explosión que destruyo completamente la camioneta y mando a los maleantes a volar por los aires, junto con las Pokébolas de todos los entrenadores.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

"¡Ash las Pokébolas!" grito Ritchie al darse cuenta del saco, con las Pokébolas, en el aire.

"¡Las tengo!" haciendo una gran atrapada el azabache logro agarrar el saco antes de que cayera al suelo "Gracias Ritchie" dijo Ash una vez el peligro había pasado.

"No, gracias a ti por recuperar mis Pokébolas" contradijo el pelirrojo.

"Pero tú fuiste quien se dio cuenta del saco en el aire" debatió el azabache.

"Si pero tú fuiste el que…" antes de que Ritchie terminara Amber decidió tomar la palabra.

"Lamento interrumpir pero será mejor que volvamos. De seguro nos están esperando y la verdad yo creo que su plática va para largo" con aquellas palabras Amber monto al caballo de fuego.

Dándose una sonrisa cómplice, Ash y Ritchie se dieron un apretón de manos mientras sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro lo decían todo.

XXX

Luego de regresar las Pokébolas a sus entrenadores y de que Ash presentara a Ritchie con sus amigos y su mama, solo para enterarse de que estos ya se conocían debido a un incidente con cierto elevador, los jóvenes pasaron el resto del día conociendo al pelirrojo. Al día siguiente, en el Estadio Añil, se llevo a cabo el sorteo de los Octavos de Final. Sorprendentemente, al igual que la primera vez Ritchie y Ash quedaron en el Bloque A-3, lo que significaba que había llegado el momento de que ambos jóvenes se enfrentaran entre sí.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, nuestros jóvenes héroes ya se encontraban en su casa provisional. Hace ya unas horas los jóvenes se habían despedido de Ritchie para que, tanto él como Ash, pudieran prepararse para su batalla de mañana. En esos momentos Amber miraba fijamente por la ventana, con Skitty en sus brazos, pensando en todos los sucesos ocurridos en las últimas horas, mientras que Brock y Misty ayudaban a Ash.

"Oye Ash, mira esto" dijo Misty para llamar la atención del azabache, al mismo tiempo que llamaba la de Amber.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto intrigada la peli café.

Cerca de donde se encontraba Amber se hallaban sus dos amigos, su primo y el Pokémon Eléctrico. Brock, Ash y Pikachu estaba parados frente a un escritorio, el cual tenía una computadora, donde se encontraba sentada la peli naranja. Ante las palabras de su amiga, Amber decidió acercarse para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

"Estoy visitando la pagina de la Liga Pokémon y tienen mucha información acerca de los entrenadores, incluyendo a Ritchie" explico la peli naranja mientras continuaba tecleando en la computadora.

"Ritchie gano sus cuatro rondas sin perder un solo Pokémon, ese chico es asombroso" comento Brock al ver la información del pelirrojo.

"Pero Ash también gano sus cuatro rondas sin perder ningún Pokémon" defendió Amber.

"Si, eso es cierto" concordó Misty "Pero es obvio que el también sabe lo que hace" agrego, haciendo referencia al pelirrojo.

"Misty tiene razón, Ritchie es alguien de cuidado" comento Ash más serio que de costumbre _"No debo confiarme"_

"Pika" concordó el roedor eléctrico, igual de serio que su entrenador.

"Y Ritchie solo ha usado a tres Pokémon" agrego Misty mientras veía más acerca de la información del pelirrojo "Butterfree, Charmander y Pikachu"

"Un Tipo Eléctrico, un Tipo Fuego y un Tipo Volador e Insecto" continuo el moreno antes de dirigirse al azabache "Son casi la misma clase de Pokémon que tu usas Ash"

"Eso significa que todo dependerá de quien sea el mejor" concluyo Misty.

"Y de quien tenga la mejor estrategia" agrego la peli café.

"¿Tienes problemas?" pregunto con algo de burla la joven peli naranja.

"Yo soy tan bueno como Ritchie, Misty" se defendió el azabache.

"Lo sabemos pero luchar contra un amigo no será fácil" dijo Amber, preocupada por el azabache.

"Ritchie es mi amigo pero también es un competidor y nada va impedir que yo gane mañana" respondió Ash con una sonrisa sincera.

"Pika"

XXX

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana Ash, Brock y Misty se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon, para que después pudieran ir a entrenar un poco más, nada más entrar los jóvenes se toparon en la recepción con cierto pelirrojo.

"Hola Ash"

"Hola Ritchie ¿Estás listo para nuestra batalla?"

"Escucha Ash, como somos amigos, debemos prometernos el uno al otro que daremos nuestra mejor batalla" dijo el pelirrojo muy serio.

"De acuerdo, es una promesa Ritchie" concordó el azabache mientras él y su rival chocaban sus puños.

"Te veré mas tarde en el estadio"

"Está bien"

"Adiós" dijo el pelirrojo despidiéndose.

Mientras tanto en la casa provisional de nuestros héroes, Amber se había quedado con Skitty para esperar a que Ash terminara su entrenamiento. Fue entonces que el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar.

"Hola" dijo la peli café contestando el aparato.

"Hola" respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea, a la cual la peli café reconoció como la voz de Ritchie.

"Ah, buenos días Ritchie"

"¿Esta Ash?"

"Lo siento pero no se encuentra, se está preparando para la batalla" respondió la joven.

"¿Tu eres Amber cierto?" pregunto la vos del otro lado del teléfono "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte acerca de Skitty ¿Podrías salir un momento?"

"Si ¿Dónde?" atentamente Amber escucho las indicaciones de la persona "Bien ¿Y llevo a Skitty?" pregunto para luego escuchar la respuesta ansiosa de la otra persona "Claro, voy para allá" dijo para después colgar el teléfono "Skitty vamos a salir pero antes dejémosle una nota a Ash y a los demás por si acaso" agrego antes de tomar a la minina en sus brazos y dirigirse a la puerta.

Amber no se alejo mucho de la casa, donde se hospedaba con sus amigos, mientras se dirigía a su encuentro con el pelirrojo. Una vez que estuvo en el lugar indicado, cerca de unos árboles y arbustos, la joven empezó a buscar a su amigo.

"¡Ritchie! ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"Hola Amber, que bueno que viniste" dijo una voz detrás de unos arbustos.

"Ritchie ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirme sobre Skitty?" pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba a los arbustos, con algo de sospecha.

"Bueno no te va gustar" después de aquellas palabras una gran red cayo de pronto sobre Amber y Skitty.

"Jajaja Skitty es mía"

XXX

Ash, Brock y Misty acababan de llegar a la casa, para notar que Amber y Skitty ya no se encontraban ahí.

"Qué raro ¿Dónde estarán Amber y Skitty?" pregunto el moreno al no ver ni rastros de la peli café ni de la minina.

"¡Encontré una nota!" informo la peli naranja al ver el papel sobre la mesa del teléfono.

"Déjame ver" quitando el papel de las manos de su amiga, Ash leyó el mensaje.

 _Salí un momento a ver a Ritchie. Vuelvo luego_

 _Atte. Amber_

"Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tal vez se vallan juntos al estadio" comento Brock después de leer también la nota.

"Pero se me hace raro ya que vimos a Ritchie en el Centro Pokémon y no nos comento nada" opino la peli naranja.

"Tal vez le hablo por teléfono después de que lo vimos"

 _"¿Sera posible?"_ mientras más meditaba las posibilidades Ash estaba cada vez más seguro de sus sospechas "¡Voy a salir! ¡Los veré en el estadio! ¡Vamos Pikachu!" dijo rápidamente el azabache mientras él y el Pokémon Eléctrico se apresuraba hacia la puerta.

XXX

Luego de capturar a Amber y Skitty, el falso Ritchie se desenmascaro como el Equipo Rocket y, después de decir su lema, ataron a la joven y a su Pokémon para luego llevárselas en una camioneta.

"¡Déjenos salir!" ordeno Amber muy enojada, desde la parte trasera de la camioneta.

"Deja de quejarte niña, todo es culpa de ese bobo" dijo Jessie.

"Nuestro plan original era atraerlo a él para robarle a su Pikachu pero ya que no se encontraba decidimos que tu ocuparas su lugar" explico el peli azul, sin dejar de conducir el vehículo.

"Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que asistir a la batalla de Ash" dijo la joven mientras intentaba desatarse de las cuerdas.

"Te tengo malas noticias" dijo Jessie.

"Y se trata de la Liga Pokémon" agrego James.

"¡Raichu Puño Dinámico!" mientras Jessie y James seguían hablando, Amber logro desatarse para enseguida liberar al roedor anaranjado.

"¡Raiiiiii!" mientras se dirigía a la puerta, el puño de Raichu se envolvió en una energía de color rojo "¡Chuuuuu!" el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer volar una de las puertas traseras de la camioneta.

"Muy bien, gracias Raichu" dijo devolviendo al roedor eléctrico a su Pokébola, para luego guardarla "Vamos Skitty" tomando a la minina rosa en brazos, Amber salto de la camioneta en movimiento.

"¡Se nos escapan!"

XXX

Ash y Pikachu se encontraban corriendo en medio de la autopista, esperando poder encontrar la camioneta del Equipo Rocket. El azabache estaba casi seguro que el trió de ladrones habían secuestrado a Amber y Skitty, igual como lo habían hecho con él y Pikachu la vez anterior. Fue entonces que, a lo lejos, entrenador y Pokémon pudieron distinguir a dos personas que venían corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Ash!"

"¡Amber!"

El alivio del par de primos y los dos Pokémon no duro mucho cuando unas nuevas voces se escucharon en la cercanía.

"¡Deténganse en el nombre de la maldad!" gritaron al mismo tiempo el trió de ladrones, dentro del vehículo. El Equipo Rocket iba a toda prisa hacia Amber y Skitty.

"¡No lo harán! ¡Pidgeotto ve!" de la Pokébola que Ash arrojo al aire, no tardo mucho en salir el Pokémon pájaro "¡Adelante Pikachu!"

"¡Pikachu!" tan pronto como Pidgeotto estuvo en el aire, Pikachu salto a su espalda.

Una vez que el roedor amarillo estuvo sobre el Pokémon pájaro, ambos Pokémon se comenzaron a acercar al vehículo en movimiento. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Pikachu salto al parabrisas del vehículo.

"¡Ahora!" grito Ash una vez que su Pokémon estuvo en posición.

"¡Pikachuuuuuuuu!" la poderosa descarga eléctrica que lanzo Pikachu hizo explotar el motor y ocasiono que todo el camión terminara explotando también.

En medio de la explosión el Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar por los aires, una vez más, mientras que Pidgeotto logro atrapar al Pokémon Eléctrico a mitad de camino. Una vez que estuvieron juntos, ambos Pokémon fueron hasta donde se encontraba su entrenador el cual, para esos momentos, ya se encontraba en compañía de Amber y Skitty.

"Buen trabajo amigos" felicito Ash a sus Pokémon, una vez que llegaron con el "Ahora vamos al estadio"

"Ya está anocheciendo y el estadio está muy lejos" dijo la joven algo preocupada mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba por las montañas "Tal vez uno de tus Pokémon nos pueda llevar" sugirió entonces "Arcanine, Aerodactyl o Charizard"

"No traje a ninguno de ellos" respondió el joven "¿Qué me dices de Rapidash? ¡O mejor aun! ¡Abra!"

"No los traje conmigo" Amber en esos momentos se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando "Perdón, por mi culpa vas a ser descalificado. No debiste venir a buscarme, yo hubiera podido salir sola de esto"

"Tal vez si pero no me hubiera sentido tranquilo" respondió Ash "Bien si no podemos depender de los Pokémon para ayudarnos entonces solo nos queda correr"

"¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo si corremos?"

"No lo sé pero no pienso darme por vencido ahora" respondió el azabache "Yo y mis Pokémon hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí y no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente" agrego con mucha decisión.

"¡Pidgeottoooooooo!" como si fuera una señal, ante las últimas palabras de su entrenador, el Pokémon pájaro comenzó a brillar.

XXX

En el estadio la gente ya se estaba preocupando ante la ausencia del azabache. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el inicio oficial del encuentro, Brock y Misty habían llegado para enterarse que ni Ash ni Amber se encontraban todavía ahí, además de que todo indicaba que Ritchie no había visto a la joven peli café en todo el día. Para ese entonces, los amigos de los desaparecidos ya se estaban preocupando de donde podrían estar los jóvenes. Fue en esos momentos que el referí, que oficiaría la batalla, se acerco a Ritchie para declararlo ganador.

"¡No! ¡Aun no!" Ritchie no dejo que el referí terminara lo que tenía que decir "¡No quiero ganar el duelo de esa forma! ¡Por favor espere un poco más! ¡Ash llegara en un momento!"

Como si fuera una señal un extraño sonido y posteriormente un fuerte viento se produjeron en el estadio, dicho viento hizo volar varias gorras y accesorios livianos que las personas en el lugar no tenían bien sujetas. Después de aquello la voz del azabache, en el cielo, llamo la atención de los presentes.

"¡Oye Ritchie!" Ash se encontraba en el lomo de un imponente Pokémon, junto con Amber, Pikachu y Skitty "¡Disculpen el retraso!" fue lo último que dijo el azabache antes de la gran ave aterrizara a un lado del pelirrojo.

"¡Lo hiciste!" exclamo feliz Ritchie mientras veía a los jóvenes y los Pokémon bajar del Pokémon pájaro.

"Lo lamento" se disculpo Amber ante el joven pelirrojo "Fue mi culpa que Ash haya llegado tan tarde"

"No te culpes Amber, además gracias a Pidgeot pudimos llegar" dijo Ash mientras fijaba su vista en el gran Pokémon Volador. Cuando todo parecía complicarse para el azabache Pidgeotto evoluciono a Pidgeot y rápidamente los llevo hasta ahí, gracias a su gran velocidad "Gracias Pidgeot ahora descansa" acaricio al Pokémon para luego regresarlo a su Pokébola "Bien que empiece la batalla"

"Si"

XXX

Una vez que los dos entrenadores se posicionaron en su lugar, todo estaba listo para dar inicio con la batalla. Amber y Skitty fueron a sentarse con Brock y Misty, los cuales se encontraban en una banca, en el campo, del lado del azabache. El referí también ya se encontraba en su posición, con los dos banderines en sus manos, uno rojo y otro verde, los cuales representaban a cada contendiente.

"¡No se qué fue lo que paso pero me alegro que hayas llegado!" dijo Ritchie cuando el referí dio inicio al encuentro "¡¿Estás listo para la mejor batalla de tu vida?!"

"Estoy listo cuando quieras" respondió Ash de lo más animado.

"¡Ve Happy!"

"¡Freeeeeee!" la mariposa morada no tardo en aparecer en el campo.

"¡Venomoth yo te elijo!"

"¡Venomoth!" mientras del lado del azabache, la polilla morada salía de su Pokébola.

"¡Tal parece que ambos entrenadores han decidido comenzar el duelo con un Pokémon Insecto!" comento el locutor.

"¡Happy usa Fuerza Psíquica!" tan pronto como su entrenador dio la orden, los ojos de Butterfree resplandecieron de un tono celeste. Casi al mismo tiempo, una capa de energía del mismo color rodeo el cuerpo de Venomoth, deteniéndolo completamente en el aire y causándole malestar.

"¡Contraataca con Confusión Venomoth!" aun rodeado por la energía celeste, los ojos de la polilla morada no tardaron en resplandecer con un tono violeta, para poco después rodear su cuerpo con dicha energía.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el ataque de Venomoth disipara por completo la energía psíquica de la mariposa morada sobre él. Segundos después la energía violeta rodeo el cuerpo de Butterfree, ocasionándole gran daño y malestar. Aquello dejo muy sorprendidos a muchas personas en el estadio. Todo indicaba que la fuerza mental de la polilla morada era mucho más grande que la de su oponente.

 _"Sin duda la terquedad de Venomoth fue muy útil"_ pensó Ash al recordar como su Pokémon se había hecho tan resistente a los ataques psíquicos y al mismo tiempo había fortalecido los suyos propios. Todo por querer estar cerca de la Butterfree de Amber, la cual siempre lo alejaba con ese tipo de ataques "¡Bien Venomoth continua con Psicorrayo!"

"¡Doble Rayo!"

Mientras un rayo de varios colores salía de los ojos de la polilla morada, otro rayo casi parecido salía de las antenas de la mariposa. Ambos rayos chocaron en medio del campo, neutralizándose entre sí, causando una explosión que hizo que ambos Pokémon Insecto retrocedieran a causa del fuerte viento que provoco.

"¡Ambos Pokémon están dando sus mejores ataques de fuerza!" comunico el locutor mientras el humo causado por la explosión se desvanecía.

"¡Happy Somnífero!" ordeno Ritchie tan pronto como el campo quedo despejado. Butterfree no tardo en agitar sus alas para empezar a esparcir el polvo azul, característico del ataque.

"¡Ciclón!" antes de que el polvo azul llegara hasta el, Venomoth batió con fuerza sus alas y creó un gran tornado que arraso con el ataque de la mariposa morada para después atraparla a ella dentro.

El gran tornado hizo girar a Butterfree varias veces al mismo tiempo que le causaba gran daño. Con mucho esfuerzo el Pokémon de Ritchie logro salir de adentro del ciclón pero se notaba que había usado muchas de sus fuerzas para hacerlo, respiraba agitadamente y volaba un poco bajo.

"¡Tacleada ahora!" Ash no desaprovecho aquella oportunidad. En cuestión de segundos Venomoth estaba volando hacia su oponente, para poco después embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto fue suficiente para mandar a Butterfree contra el suelo y también para dejarlo inconsciente.

"¡Butterfree es incapaz de continuar! ¡El ganador es Venomoth!" declaro el árbitro mientras levantaba el banderín de color verde.

"Me quedan dos Pokémon" razono en voz alta el pelirrojo después de guardar la Pokébola en su mano "Muy bien ¡Creo que voy a tener que combatir el fuego con el fuego! ¡Zippo ve!" tomando otra de sus Pokébolas la arrojo al campo.

"Charmander" la salamandra de fuego no tardo en aparecer en el campo "Charrrr" tan pronto como apareció su boca se lleno de llama.

"¡Cuidado Venomoth!" advirtió Ash a su Pokémon al entender lo que planeaba hacer el Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Charrrrrrrr!" después de eso el mar de llamas no tardo en salir de la boca de Charmander.

Venomoth logro esquivar el ataque justo a tiempo pero Charmander siguió lanzando su Lanzallamas hacia donde quiera que fuera la polilla morada, dificultándole al Pokémon de Ash el poder contraatacar. Después de un rato el Pokémon de Ritchie detuvo su ataque, para recuperar energías, lo que le dio tiempo al Pokémon Insecto de alejarse de su oponente.

"¡Venomoth usa Ciclón!" ordeno Ash una vez su Pokémon estuvo fuera del alcance de su oponente. Con un fuerte aleteo, Venomoth creó un gran tornado que se dirigía directo hacia Charmander.

"¡Zippo Giro de Fuego!" al ver el gran tornado que iba hacia su Pokémon, a Ritchie se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Charrrrrrr!" sin perder tiempo Charmander lanzo una potente espiral de fuego, desde su boca hasta el gran tornado que se dirigía hacia él.

Al impactar los dos ataques se combinaron, creando un gran remolino de fuego. Debido al impulso extra que proporcionó el Giro de Fuego de Charmander, el ahora tornado de fuego cambio su dirección drásticamente. Ahora el ataque se dirigía directo hacia la polilla morada.

"¡Detenlo con Confusión Venomoth!" tan pronto como pudo, Venomoth hizo resplandecer sus ojos de un color violeta y rápidamente una energía del mismo color rodeo el gran remolino de fuego.

Tan pronto como fue rodeado por la energía psíquica, el ataque de fuego se detuvo en el campo. Lamentablemente Venomoth había detenido el ataque muy cerca de el por lo que, las brasas que se esparcían por el aire y el intenso calor que se sentía, le hacían muy difícil el poder concentrarse completamente. Poco a poco la presión por contener el ataque estaba haciendo que el Pokémon Insecto se fuera cansando cada vez más.

"¡Zippo Lanzallamas hacia el tornado! ¡Ahora!" Ritchie no tardo en aprovechar la oportunidad frente a él. En cuestión de segundos Charmander ya estaba lanzando el mar de llamas hacia el remolino de fuego.

Al impactar el Lanzallamas contra el tornado lo desestabilizo y fue suficiente para romper la energía psíquica que lo contenía. Sin nada que lo contuviera el tornado de fuego siguió su camino hacia delante. En esos momentos Venomoth se encontraba muy cansando por lo que no pudo evitar el ataque y termino siendo atrapado dentro. Cuando el ataque termino, el Pokémon Insecto se encontraba completamente quemado e inconsciente y no tardo mucho para que cayera al suelo.

"¡Venomoth ya no es capaz de continuar! ¡El ganador es Charmander!" declaro el árbitro, ahora siendo el banderín de color rojo el que alzaba.

"¡El poderoso ataque de Charmander causo que Venomoth quedara fuera! ¡Y ahora ambos contendientes tienen dos Pokémon para continuar!" comunico el locutor mientras Ash regresaba a su Pokémon.

"Gracias Venomoth, ahora tomate un descanso" guardando la Pokébola en su mano, para luego tomar otra de su cinturón, Ash medito un minuto antes de llamar a su siguiente Pokémon "¡Nidoran yo te elijo!"

"¡¿En que pensara el entrenador Ash al enviar a Nidoran a la batalla?! ¡Un Tipo Veneno que no tiene ventaja ni desventaja contra un Tipo Fuego como Charmander!" cuestiono el locutor mientras veía al Pokémon rosado aparecer en el campo.

"¡Zippo Lanzallamas!" Ritchie aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco.

"¡Charrrrrr!" Charmander lanzo el mar de llamas en su boca directo hacia Nidoran.

"¡Nidoran usa Pulso de Agua!" tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras Ash sorprendió a muchas personas en el estadio, incluyendo a su rival y al Pokémon del mismo.

Sin perder tiempo el Pokémon Veneno genera una esfera de agua frente a él para después arrojarla. La esfera de agua choca contra el mar de llamas, neutralizándose así ambos ataques y generando una cortina de niebla.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Ritchie estaba asombrado por el ataque que acababa de usar el Pokémon de Ash.

"Este Nidoran es especial y no solo porque sepa usar Pulso de Agua" dijo el azabache ante la mirada consternada de su amigo.

"¡Zippo Cuchillada!" después de un momento, el pelirrojo volvió a la batalla. Las garras, en una de las manos de Charmander, resplandecieron antes de que el Pokémon de Fuego comenzara a correr en dirección a su oponente.

"¡Piquete Venenoso!" las agujas moradas no tardaron en ser lanzadas de la boca del Pokémon Veneno hacia el Pokémon que iba hacia él. En el último momento, Charmander tuvo que parar su ataque para poder evadir el de su oponente.

"¡Parece que Ritchie está en problemas!" comento el narrador al ver lo que sucedía en el campo.

 _"Si uso un ataque a distancia lo bloqueara con Pulso de Agua y si trato de acercarme el me mantiene alejado"_ fue entonces que una idea cruzo por la mente del pelirrojo "Lo tengo ¡Zippo usa Lanzallamas una vez más!"

"¡Charrrrrr!" nuevamente el mar de llamas fue lanzado de la boca de la salamandra de fuego.

"¡Pulso de Agua Nidoran!" contraataco Ash. Igual que la vez pasada Nidoran creó una esfera de agua frente a él y la arrojo hacia el mar de llamas, neutralizándose así ambos ataques y generando una neblina en el campo.

"¡Ahora Zippo! ¡Tacleada!" rápidamente, de entre la niebla, salió el Pokémon de Fuego y antes de que Ash o su Pokémon pudieran hacer algo Charmander ya estaba embistiendo contra Nidoran. Aquello saco una pequeña sonrisa en el azabache, aunque algo imperceptible para la mayoría "¡Bien Zippo!" tan pronto como Ritchie dijo esas palabras su Pokémon cayó al suelo "¡Zippo!"

"¡Parece ser que el Charmander de Ritchie está severamente envenenado!" comento el locutor al ver el estado del Pokémon.

"La Habilidad de Nidoran es Punta Veneno" comento Ash "¡Bien Nidoran acabemos con esto! ¡Pulso de Agua!" por tercera vez en la batalla Nidoran genero la esfera de agua frente a él.

En aquella ocasión la esfera azul impacto directo contra Charmander, el cual no pudo esquivarla a causa de estar muy débil por el envenenamiento, eso termino por debilitar completamente al Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Charmander es incapaz de continuar! ¡El ganador es Nidoran!" nuevamente el árbitro alzo el banderín de color verde.

"¡Zippo regresa!" tomando la Pokébola de su Pokémon, Ritchie regreso a Charmander "Tal vez sea arriesgado pero es mi última oportunidad para ganar ¡Es tu turno Sparky!" guardando la Pokébola en su mano tomo otra y la arrojo al campo.

"Pika"

"¡Ritchie está enviando a su Pikachu a enfrentar al Nidoran de Ash!" anuncio el locutor tan pronto como el roedor eléctrico salió al campo.

"¡Sparky mantén la distancia de Nidoran!" advirtió Ritchie a su Pokémon.

"¡Piquete Venenoso!"

"¡Agilidad!"

Las agujas moradas salieron de la boca de Nidoran casi al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon Eléctrico comenzaba a correr por el campo tratando de evitarlas. De un momento a otro el Pokémon de Ritchie se posiciono muy cerca del Pokémon Veneno.

"¡Esta vez no caeré!" dijo Ritchie al ver la cercanía de su Pokémon "¡Sparky Trueno!"

"¡Nidoran…!" antes de poder hacer algo para bloquear el ataque, el Pikachu de Ritchie ya lo estaba lanzando.

"¡Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu se envolvió en una gran capa de electricidad amarilla "¡Chuuuuuuu!" poco después lanzo un potente rayo eléctrico contra Nidoran.

Debido a la cercanía del Pokémon Eléctrico el ataque termino siendo a quemarropa, lo que ocasiono muchísimo daño al Pokémon Veneno. En poco tiempo un Nidoran muy chamuscado por el ataque termino cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Nidoran es incapaz de continuar! ¡El ganador es Pikachu!" por segunda vez el árbitro alzo el banderín rojo.

"¡La batalla del Pikachu de Ritchie resulta victoriosa!" anuncio el presentador "¡Y ahora con solo un Pokémon Ketchum debe decidir con quién vencer a Pikachu!"

XXX

"Ash va muy bien hasta ahora" opino Misty algo impresionada "Incluso podría ganar"

"Me sorprendió lo bien preparado que estaba Ash para la batalla" comento Brock "Pero Ritchie no se queda atrás"

"Es cierto pero aun así Ritchie cometió un error que le está saliendo caro" dijo Amber con seriedad.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Misty siendo la más intrigada por las palabras de la peli café.

"La razón por la que Ritchie gano sus cuatro rondas sin perder un solo Pokémon es porque el escogió un equipo bien equilibrado" fue lo primero que dijo Amber ante la pregunta de su amiga "Zippo es un Tipo Fuego el cual es débil contra los Tipo Agua pero estos a su vez son débiles contra los Tipo Eléctrico como Sparky"

"Y los Tipo Planta son resistentes al Tipo Eléctrico pero débiles contra el Tipo Fuego como Zippo y el Tipo Volador como Happy" agrego Brock al entender lo que quería decir Amber "No hay duda que Ritchie se preparo muy bien, escogiendo un equipo bien balanceado y de esa manera no tendría que mostrar a sus otros tres Pokémon"

"Si pero eso también le costó caro" dijo de pronto Amber "Al escoger a los mismos tres Pokémon para las primeras cuatro rondas era más que obvio que también los usaría para esta ronda"

"Y sabiendo eso de ante mano, Ash se preparo con los tres Pokémon mas apropiados para enfrentar al equipo de Ritchie" agrego Brock.

"Aun así su equipo no parece nada balanceado" opino la peli naranja.

"A simple vista no pero cuando empieza la batalla uno se puede dar cuenta de que si lo está" comento Amber mientras veía a su primo regresar a Nidoran a su Pokébola para luego intercambiarla por otra "Ahora lo que me intriga es cuál es su ultimo Pokémon"

XXX

"¡Munchlax yo te elijo!"

Tan pronto como el Pokémon Normal apareció en el campo causo una gran impresión en todas las personas en el estadio, haciendo que más de uno cayera al suelo, incluido su entrenador. La razón de eso no era el hecho de que fuera raro ver a la preevolución de Snorlax sino el hecho de que Munchlax se encontraba dormido en esos momentos.

"¡Rápido Sparky Agilidad!"

Sorprendentemente Ash no hizo nada para intentar evitar el ataque ni mucho menos para despertar a su Pokémon. Con gran rapidez Pikachu se empezó a mover por todo el campo y en poco tiempo termino impactando contra su oponente. A pesar de recibir el ataque de su oponente de lleno Munchlax parecía haber recibido el menor daño posible, el golpe ni siquiera había logrado moverlo, debido a que la gran capa de grasa de su cuerpo absorbió gran parte del impacto. Lo único que logro ese ataque fue despertar al Pokémon Normal.

"¡Munchlax!" el Pokémon comilón no tardo en ponerse de pie.

"¡Pika!" en esos momentos las chispas salían de las mejillas del Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¡Ten cuidado Munchlax! ¡El Pikachu de Ritchie no será tan fácil como parece!" advirtió el azabache a su Pokémon "¡Bien usa Superpoder!" ordeno Ash a su Pokémon. En poco tiempo un aura de energía rodea el cuerpo de Munchlax para poco después desplazarse a su alrededor.

"¡Esquívalo Sparky!" asiendo uso de su gran velocidad Pikachu logra alejarse de la gran aura de energía antes de que llegue hasta el "¡Trueno!"

"¡Golpe Trueno!"

La energía eléctrica rodeo al Pokémon amarillo casi al mismo tiempo que el puño de Munchlax se envolvía en una centelleante electricidad. Cuando el rayo amarillo fue lanzado, el Pokémon comilón únicamente coloco su puño centelleante al frente mientras corría hacia Pikachu. El puño envuelto en electricidad evito que el rayo tocara a Munchlax mientras este se iba acercando al Pokémon Eléctrico quien aun mantenía su ataque. Cuando ambos Pokémon estuvieron muy cerca, la concentración de sus ataques termino explotando. La explosión lanzo a ambos Pokémon a los pies de sus entrenadores al mismo tiempo que les causaba gran daño.

"¡Es hora de mandar a dormir a Sparky! ¡Munchlax usa Bostezo!" le dijo Ash a su Pokémon una vez este se puso de pie.

"Munch" Munchlax creó una gran burbuja de color rosa en su boca y la lanzo al aire.

La burbuja voló en el aire desde el lugar donde estaba el Pokémon Normal hasta el Pokémon Eléctrico, el cual en esos momentos también se estaba poniendo de pie. Cuando la burbuja rosa exploto en la cara de Pikachu este rápidamente empezó a sentir mucho sueño y poco después cayó dormido al suelo.

"¡Sparky!" Ritchie únicamente podía ver como su Pokémon ahora dormía plácidamente.

"¡Munchlax utiliza Descanso!" nada mas decir esas palabras Munchlax cayó como un saco de papas al suelo y empezó a dormir.

"¡Parece que ambos Pokémon están tomando una pequeña siesta! ¡Pero habrá que ver cuál de los dos despierta primero!" ante las palabras del narrador, tanto el público como los dos competidores aguardaban para ver cuál sería el Pokémon que se pusiera primero de pie.

"¡Sparky despierta!"

 _"Vamos. Solo un poco más"_

XXX

"Esto es muy arriesgado por parte de Ash" comento Misty mientras veía a los dos Pokémon dormir en el campo "Si Sparky despierta antes que Munchlax le puede costar la batalla"

"Tal vez pero si Munchlax despierta antes, estará lleno de energía y eso será una gran ventaja para Ash" debatió el moreno.

"Aun así en estos momentos solo la suerte decidirá" fue lo único que dijo Amber.

Fue entonces que uno de los dos Pokémon en el campo se puso de pie.

XXX

"¡Ahora Cabezazo!"

Con sorprendente rapidez el Pokémon Normal corrió hacia su oponente, el cual en esos momentos recién estaba despertando. En cuestión de segundos Munchlax impacto su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Pikachu. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar al Pokémon Eléctrico hasta la pared tras de él.

"¡Resiste Sparky! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" pedía Ritchie a su Pokémon al ver como este hacia un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie pero en el último momento cayo inconsciente al suelo.

"¡Pikachu no puede continuar! ¡Munchlax es el ganador!" con esas palabras el ultimo recuadro de color rojo en el monitor se apago "¡El ganador de este duelo es el entrenador verde! ¡Ash!"

"¡Lo hicimos!"

"¡Pikachu!"

Sin perder tiempo Ash corrió hacia su Pokémon en el campo para abrazarlo, siendo seguido por su Pikachu. Mientras felicitaba a su Pokémon, el azabache dirigió su vista a su amigo del otro lado del campo. En esos momentos Ritchie regresaba a su Pikachu a su Pokébola, para que pudiera descansar mejor. Sin pensarlo dos veces Ash fue hasta donde estaba el joven.

"Ritchie" hablo en voz baja el azabache al llegar hasta su amigo, el cual estaba de espaldas a él.

"Bien parece que me ganaste" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se daba la vuelta, para ver de frente al azabache "Muchas felicitaciones amigo" agrego extendiendo su mano en señal de amistad.

"Gracias" sin pensarlo dos veces Ash estrecho su mano con la mano de su amigo.

XXX

"Parece que Ritchie lo está tomando con una actitud muy madura" opino Misty al ver la escena en el campo.

"Está feliz por su amigo" explico Brock.

"Y claro uno de los dos tenía que perder" agrego la peli naranja.

"La verdad a mi me parece que los dos ganaron hoy" comento Amber antes de dirigir su vista a cierta parte de las gradas donde, oculto en la oscuridad, se encontraba Gary.

XXX

A partir de Sexta Ronda el azabache comenzó a usar seis Pokémon para sus batallas y con gran determinación y fuerza Ash y sus Pokémon lograron llegar hasta la Final. Ahora se estaba llevando a cabo la segunda batalla de Semifinal, de la cual el vencedor se enfrentaría al azabache por el título de Campeón de la Liga. En esos momentos Ash y compañía se encontraban presenciando el desenlace del combate.

"¡Rhydon ya no puede continuar! ¡Golem es el ganador! ¡El ganador de este duelo es el entrenador rojo! ¡Gary!" anuncio fuertemente el referí.

"¡Damas y caballeros Gary Oak ha llegado a la Final! ¡Lo que significa que mañana uno de estos dos jóvenes se convertirá en el Campeón!"

* * *

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Si se preguntan porque no hice que Ash y Ritchie combatieran en la final fue porque no supe que otros tres Pokémon ponerle. Ademas pienso que así debió haber sido el final de la Primera Temporada. Sin mencionar que no hubo mas entrenadores relevantes de donde elegir, no como en las otras temporadas.**

 **En fin. El siguiente capitulo sera el final de la Primera Temporada. Después de ese seguirá el capitulo de la película, tal vez me tome un poco el escribir uno bueno, y con eso concluirá la primera parte de esta historia.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡La Final de la Liga Kanto! ¡Ash vs Gary!**

Gary Oak en esos momentos acababa de terminar una entrevista cuando salió del estadio junto con sus porristas, las cuales seguían animándolo por su victoria en la Semifinal. En ese preciso momento Amber estaba llegando hasta el pelirrojo, seguida por Ash y compañía.

"¡Gary!" tan pronto como llego frente a su amigo, Amber le dio un fuerte abrazo "Felicidades por llegar a la Final"

"Gracias Amber" liberándose del abrazo de su amiga de la infancia, Gary pudo ver a las otras personas que se encontraban ahora cerca, entre ellas Ash "Que lastima llegar tan lejos solo para perder" dijo el pelirrojo con arrogancia, dirigiéndose al azabache.

"¡Oye!"

"¡Pika!"

Ante aquellas arrogantes palabras Ash se molesto mucho, al igual que el roedor amarillo en su hombro.

"Bueno al menos tendrás el privilegio de que te derrote el mejor" asiendo caso omiso del reproche de su oponente, Gary siguió con su altanería.

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!"

"¡Pikapika!"

"Ahí está otra vez, perdiendo la calma" dijo Misty con un suspiro de resignación.

"Si, no hay nada peor que perder la calma cuando compites en un torneo mayor" comento Brock a un lado de su amiga peli naranja.

"¿Recuerdas esto Ash?" pregunto Gary mientras sacaba un objeto de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba al azabache. El objeto en cuestión resultaba ser la mitad de una Pokébola vieja y oxidada.

"Claro que recuerdo" respondió Ash mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña bolsa. Al abrir la bolsa el azabache dejo caer su contenido en la palma de su mano, el objeto en cuestión resultaba ser la otra mitad de aquella Pokébola que Gary tenía en su mano "¡Es la Pokébola de cuando tu y yo empatamos!"

"¿No es la misma Pokébola que tiene Gary?" cuestiono Brock al ver el objeto en manos de ambos entrenadores.

"Si, la otra mitad" respondió Amber.

"¿Conservaron la Pokébola de cuando empataron?" se pregunto Misty en voz baja, sin entender muy bien el porqué de aquella acción.

"Error yo considere eso una derrota" respondió molesto el pelirrojo mientras cerraba su puño fuertemente "En lo que a mí respecta un empate contigo es una derrota" agrego con indiferencia "¡En la batalla de mañana te voy a destrozar!"

"¡Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso Gary!" contradijo el azabache.

"¡Pika pikachu!"

XXX

Después de aquella discusión con Gary, Ash se fue con sus amigos y familiares a la casa en la que se hospedaban. Una vez llegaron el azabache les contó a Brock, Misty y Ritchie el origen de aquella vieja Pokébola. Ya había oscurecido cuando Ash termino de relatar la historia.

"Es como un amuleto de la buena suerte" agrego el azabache, mirando fijamente el objeto en sus manos.

"¿Buena suerte?"

"Si, lleva todos mis sueños de convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon" respondió Ash sin despegar su vista del objeto en cuestión "¿Saben? Si perdí una batalla con Gary una vez y ahora sé porque" mientras les contaba aquello Ash recordaba su inminente derrota a manos de su rival, en su antigua línea de tiempo "No estaba preparado en esa ocasión ¡Pero ahora estoy listo y estoy esperando esta revancha!" agrego con decisión mientras cerraba su mano sobre la mitad de la Pokébola.

"¡Pika!" apoyo Pikachu igual de motivado.

"¡Si arriba ese ánimo!" apoyo Misty.

"¡Y lo harás mejor!" agrego Brock.

"¡Sí!" concordó el azabache cada vez más motivado.

"¡Pikachu!"

"¡Mañana será el día en que Gary será vencido!" mientras decía esas palabras, Ash levanto la mitad de la Pokébola en su mano al frente.

"Entonces deberás darte prisa y idear un plan porque con el tiempo que has perdido Gary sin duda ya lleva la delantera" dijo Amber de pronto, haciendo caer al azabache al suelo.

"Tienes razón" concordó Ash en un tono desanimado, a causa de aquellas palabras.

"¿Y qué clase de Pokémon tiene Gary?" pregunto Ritchie muy interesado en el equipo del rival de su amigo.

"Gary tiene Pokémon de todas las clases. En realidad no prefiere a ninguno" respondió Ash muy serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"¡¿De todos los tipos?!" cuestiono la peli naranja bastante impresionada "Entonces realmente es igual que su abuelo"

 _"Ni te imaginas cuanto"_ pensaron Ash y Amber al mismo tiempo.

"No es solo eso" intervino Amber "Todos son de primera clase y están en forma así que los cambia constantemente"

"Así es" concordó Ash "Y el ha sido desde esa manera desde que yo lo conozco"

"Y como es un entrenador que no prefiere a ninguno en particular será una historia diferente que el pelear contra Misty que tiene solo un tipo" opino Brock "Así que escoger tu equipo será crucial Ash"

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, el azabache medito momentáneamente antes de ponerse de pie.

"Amber quisiera pedirte un favor" dijo de pronto Ash, intrigando a todos los presentes.

XXX

En la casa provisión donde se alojaba Gary Oak rondaba un gran silencio en esos momentos, debido a que ya era un poco tarde. Cerca de la casa se encontraba el pelirrojo, puliendo unos últimos detalles con sus Pokémon.

"Buen trabajo" felicito Gary a su equipo "Ya estamos listos para mañana"

"Parece que ya estás preparado" comento una segunda voz en el lugar.

Algo sorprendido, el pelirrojo y sus Pokémon dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella nueva vos. Llevándose una gran sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste a espiar?" cuestiono Gary al ver de quien se trataba "Aun con tu ayuda es imposible que me gane Amber"

"No planeo meterme en esta pelea y tampoco planeo darle ningún consejo a ninguno" respondió la peli café mientras sostenía a una dormida Skitty en sus brazos "No sería justo si hiciera eso. Esta vez me quedare al margen y simplemente observare"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Gary te conozco desde hace tiempo como para saber cuando algo te molesta" dijo seriamente la joven "Y también te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es ese algo"

"No sé a qué te refieres" dijo el pelirrojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

"Sabes mas de Pokémon que la mayoría de los entrenadores pero sé que para ti eso no es suficiente, tu quieres aprender todo lo que puedas" volvió a hablar Amber, ignorando las anteriores palabras de su amigo "Y es por eso que de un tiempo para acá te has estado cuestionando el camino que elegiste"

"¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no debo rendirme en mi sueño? ¿Qué debo seguir adelante sin importar los obstáculos? ¿O que debo ser fiel a la decisión que tome?" cuestiono Gary algo enojado.

"Si eso es exactamente lo que te iba a decir" respondió Amber para después agregar "Y también que no tiene nada de malo el que decidas cambiar tu camino a seguir, te lo digo por experiencia. Al fin de cuentas, la razón de hacer un viaje es para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos" ante aquellas palabras el pelirrojo no sabía que decir "Tan solo quiero que seas feliz con el camino que decidas" dijo antes de darse vuelta para regresar a su hogar provisional "Sin importar lo que elijas se que todos te apoyaran, incluso Ash" esas últimas palabras la joven las dijo antes de marcharse del lugar.

XXX

"¡Por fin ha llegado el día de la Final de la Meseta Añil! ¡Ha sido un largo viaje para estos dos entrenadores que se ganaron el privilegio de competir hoy y les garantizo que verán un combate que jamás olvidaran!" anunciaba el narrado mientras el referí y los dos competidores se colocaban en sus lugares "¡El ambiente en el estadio está cargado de emoción!" en todo el estadio se podían oír los gritos de la gente "¡Esta será una batalla entre dos entrenadores novatos de la misma edad y del mismo pueblo! ¡Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak de Pueblo Paleta!"

Ash y Gary ya estaban listos en el campo para iniciar su combate. De un lado de las gradas se encontraban los amigos y familiares del azabache mientras que del otro lado se encontraban las animadoras del pelirrojo.

"¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Ganara! ¡En este duelo vencerá! ¡Gary!"

"Que bien las porristas de Gary" dijo Misty con sarcasmo aunque su expresión era bastante tranquila.

"¡Y están bien bonitas!" elogio el moreno, olvidándose completamente de la batalla.

Ritchie simplemente veía intrigado el comportamiento de sus nuevos amigos, sin decir nada, pero al dirigir su vista hacia la peli café, para ver cómo estaba ella ante tal comportamiento, se extraño mucho. Amber no decía ni una sola palabra y tan solo miraba fijamente el campo de batalla, a la espera de que el encuentro comenzara.

 _"Han sido rivales mucho tiempo y ahora se enfrentaran en la Final"_ sin prestar mucha atención a sus amigos, sentados junto ella, Amber veía atentamente como daba inicio el combate entre sus dos más grandes amigos _"Este será un duelo para recordar"_

XXX

"¡Blastoise yo te elijo!" Gary fue quien hizo el primer movimiento.

"¡Blastoise!" la gran tortuga de agua no tardo en aparecer en el campo.

"¡¿Blastoise?!" Ash se sorprendió enormemente ante la primera elección de su rival pero después de un momento su expresión cambio "Ese está bien para mi ¡Ve Gyarados!" el temible Pokémon marino apareció en el campo tan pronto como el azabache arrojo la Pokébola al aire.

"¡Que empiece el duelo!"

"¡Blastoise Giro Rápido!" la tortuga gigante no tardo en ocultarse dentro de su caparazón para después comenzar a girar a una gran velocidad hacia la serpiente marina.

La gran velocidad a la que iba el Pokémon de Gary le hizo imposible a Gyarados el poder evadirlo. En poco tiempo el gran caparazón de Blastoise estaba golpeando con gran fuerza al Pokémon de Ash. El golpe hizo que Gyarados retrocediera al mismo tiempo que le causaba daño.

"¡Gyarados aprovecha la cercanía y usa Poder Oculto!" ordeno Ash al ver como Blastoise salía de su caparazón. En poco tiempo Gyarados genero una gran esfera de color verde centelleante en su boca y la lanzo contra la gran tortuga de agua. A pesar de haber sido un golpe directo, no le causo gran daño al Pokémon de Gary "¡Tendremos que ir por un ataque definitivo! ¡Ahora Gyarados Hiperrayo!"

"¡Gyyyyyyy!" en su gran boca, Gyarados comenzó a almacenar una gran cantidad de energía para después liberarla en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado.

"¡Refugio!" en el momento en el que el rayo naranja fue lanzado, Blastoise oculto sus extremidades dentro de su caparazón mientras una resplandeciente luz cubría el mismo.

El poderoso rayo anaranjado impacto de lleno contra el gran caparazón resplandeciente pero, al terminar el ataque, no pareció haberle causado el menor daño al Pokémon del pelirrojo. En cambio, debido a su anterior ataque, el Pokémon de Ash no se podía mover en esos momentos.

"¡Oh no!" al ver el error que había cometido, Ash se preocupo por lo que pasaría a continuación.

"Hidrocañón ahora" ordeno el pelirrojo con calma mientras cruzaba sus brazos. En cuestión de segundos, de cada uno de los cañones de Blastoise, salía disparada una gran esfera de agua.

Ambas esferas golpearon de lleno a la, en esos momentos, indefensa serpiente marina. El poder del ataque fue tan fuerte que el impacto hizo que Gyarados terminara chocando contra la pared detrás de su entrenador. Perdiendo la conciencia al mismo tiempo.

"¡Gyarados!" Ash solo podía ver sorprendido lo que había pasado.

"¡Gyarados no puede continuar! ¡Blastoise gana!" ente aquel anuncio el referí alzo el banderín rojo en dirección a Gary.

"¡Increíble Blastoise noqueo a Gyarados con un solo ataque!" anuncio el locutor verdaderamente sorprendido ante la gran fuerza de la tortuga marina.

"¡Muy bien hecho Blastoise!" felicito Gary a su Pokémon ante tan excelente trabajo.

"¡Gyarados regresa!" Ash devolvió al inconsciente Pokémon de regreso a su Pokébola "Bien Gyarados tomate un descanso ¡No está mal Gary!" admitió el azabache antes de guardar la Pokébola de Gyarados en su cinturón.

"Regresa Blastoise" sorpresivamente el pelirrojo regreso a su Pokémon.

XXX

"Brock ¿Ese Blastoise era?" Misty, quien aun no podía creer lo fácil que el Pokémon de su amigo había perdido, comenzó una conversación con el moreno sentado junto a ella.

"¿El mismo Squirtle que Gary recibió originalmente del Profesor Oak? Si ese es" respondió el Brock, igual de asombrado que su amiga "Como los Pokémon de Gary han evolucionado tanto Ash tiene que ser un poco más creativo en sus ataque" comento con una actitud bastante seria "No atacar directo como lo hizo"

"Lo que se me hace más raro es el hecho de que Gary haya cambiado de Pokémon justo ahora" comento Ritchie sin entender del todo las acciones del pelirrojo.

"Después de usar Hidrocañón el Pokémon no puede moverse por unos minutos, tal vez Gary pensó que sería mejor cambiar de Pokémon antes de que Blastoise sufriera algún daño" explico Amber "Seguro que quiere usarlo para la batalla final, después de todo Blastoise es el Pokémon más fuerte que Gary tiene"

XXX

"¡Ve Charizard!" el primero en revelar su segunda elección fue Ash, quien termino eligiendo a su confiable compañero _"Si Gary puede jugar este juego yo también. Al usar a Charizard podre tomar la ventaja"_ mientras pensaba aquello, la gran salamandra de fuego aparecía en el campo y comenzaba a lanzar fuego por su boca.

"¡Golem!" la segunda elección del pelirrojo resulto ser el pesado Pokémon de Roca. Golem no tardo en aparecer en el campo, haciendo temblar el suelo levemente al pisarlo.

"¡Un Tipo Roca!" esta vez Ash pareció satisfecho con la elección de su rival _"Ya he combatido con Golem antes y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces"_

"¡Magnitud!" con un fuerte pisotón, Golem hizo que unas ondas se expandieran por el suelo a su alrededor.

"¡Esquívalo Charizard!" antes de que las ondas alcanzaran al Pokémon de Fuego, Charizard se elevo por los cielos "¡Ala de Acero!" ordeno Ash, aprovechando que su Pokémon se encontraba en el aire.

En poco tiempo las alas de Charizard se iluminaron de un intenso color plateado, antes de que el Pokémon de Fuego se lanzara en picada hacia el Pokémon Roca. En cuestión de segundos Charizard impacto una de sus resplandecientes alas contra Golem. Debido al tipo, el ataque causo mucho daño al Pokémon de Gary.

"¡¿Qué te parece Gary?!" Ash se veía muy confiado en esos momentos mientras que, a pesar de lo que había pasado, el pelirrojo parecía muy calmado.

"¡Golem Lanzarrocas!" tan pronto como Gary dijo aquellas palabras, desde donde estaba Golem, varios fragmentos de rocas fueron lanzados en dirección a Charizard. Uno a uno cada fragmento término golpeando al Pokémon de Fuego, sin que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo y causándole mucho daño con cada golpe "¡Golem Rodada!" ordeno el pelirrojo, aprovechando que Charizard estaba ocupado tratando de evadir las rocas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Golem empezara a rodar en dirección hacia su oponente.

"¡Charizard!" antes de poder hacer algo, Ash veía como el pesado cuerpo de Golem golpeaba con gran fuerza a Charizard "¡Muy bien Charizard sostenlo ahora!" ordeno el azabache, al darse cuenta de la cercanía de su oponente.

Utilizando sus afiladas garras Charizard las clavo con gran fuerza en el cuerpo de roca de su oponente mientras lo levantaba del suelo. En poco tiempo Golem paro de girar, siendo aun sostenido por las garras del Pokémon de Fuego.

"No está mal Ash" admitió Gary ante la ingeniosa idea del azabache para detener a su Pokémon y evitar que escapara "Pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego ¡Golem Pedrada!"

"¡Charizard Rayo Solar ahora!" aquella ultima orden sí que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

Golem fue el primero en lanzar su ataque. Generando dos aros a su alrededor, formados de pequeñas rocas resplandecientes, Golem fue lanzando las rocas contra Charizard al mismo tiempo que este preparaba su ataque. Mientras era golpeado por las rocas, el Pokémon de Fuego iba acumulando la energía del sol. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que de la boca de Charizard saliera disparado un gran rayo de color amarillo. El poderoso rayo amarillo impacto con el ataque de Golem, destruyéndolo, para después seguir camino hacia el Pokémon Roca. El ataque fue a corta distancia y causo una explosión al contacto.

"¡Golem!" cuando Charizard soltó a Golem este cayó de espaldas al suelo, inconsciente.

"¡Golem no puede continuar! ¡Charizard gana!" mientras anunciaba aquello el referí alzo el banderín verde en dirección al azabache.

"¡Buen trabajo Charizard!" felicito Ash a su Pokémon mientras este simplemente lanzaba fuego por su boca, en señal de victoria "Lo vez Gary mi Pokémon tiene el poder suficiente para ganar aun en desventaja" ante las palabras de su rival, Gary no dijo nada, simplemente devolvió a su Pokémon para luego cambiar la Pokébola en su mano por otra en su cinturón.

"¡Nidoking yo te elijo!"

XXX

"Waw que emocionante duelo" comento Delia mientras tomaba una foto de la victoria de Charizard.

"¿Nidoking?"

"¿Pasa algo malo con Nidoking?" pregunto Misty al oír el extraño tono con el que Amber pronunciaba el nombre de aquel Pokémon.

"Lo que pasa es que Nidoking es todo lo opuesto a Golem" respondió el moreno "Charizard es en parte Tipo Volador, el cual es inmune a los Tipo Tierra como Nidoking. Que alguien como Gary, que tiene un gran conocimiento de los Pokémon y una gran habilidad en batalla, haga este tipo de cosas es algo bastante inusual"

"Quizá debamos verlo desde otro ángulo" sugirió Ritchie al oír la explicación de su amigo "Tal vez Gary no eligió a Nidoking por ser en parte Tipo Tierra sino Tipo Veneno"

"¡Eso es!" ante las últimas palabras de su amigo, Amber pudo deducir lo que planeaba hacer Gary.

XXX

"¡Charizard Giga Impacto!"

"¡Hiperrayo ahora!"

Envolviéndose en una poderosa energía, Charizard se dirigió hacia su oponente mientras tanto Nidoking almaceno energía en su boca para después liberarla en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado. En el camino el Pokémon de Fuego impacto contra el rayo naranja, manteniendo una lucha de fuerzas por unos minutos. Poco después Charizard sobrepaso el ataque de Nidoking, destruyéndolo en el proceso, para seguir su camino. En poco tiempo el Pokémon de Ash ya estaba impactando contra el Pokémon Veneno. El ataque fue tan fuerte que no paso mucho tiempo para que Nidoking cayera al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Nidoking ya no puede continuar! ¡Charizard gana!" con aquellas palabras del referí, otro recuadro de color rojo en el tablero se apago.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gary tan solo veía asombrado como su Pokémon había perdido con un solo ataque.

Pero la sorpresa del pelirrojo y la felicidad del azabache no duraron mucho tiempo cuando de pronto Charizard se comenzó a tambalear. Sin ningún motivo el Pokémon de Fuego se empezó a sentir muy mal, prueba de ello era la marca morada que había aparecido en su cara mientras que chispas del mismo color salían de todo su cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una de sus rodillas para no caerse. Ahora mismo las expresiones de Ash y Gary eran completamente opuestas.

"¡Que poder! ¡Charizard hizo volar a Nidoking pero parece que eso tuvo consecuencias!" comento el locutor al ver el estado del Pokémon de Fuego.

"Ja Ash es tan descuidado como siempre" mientras decía aquellas palabras Gary devolvía a Nidoking a su Pokébola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¿Acaso ya la olvidaste? Pero si aprendí esa estrategia de ti Ash"

XXX

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Misty sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Punta Veneno" fue lo único que respondió Amber "Gary está utilizando la misma estrategia que Ash utilizo con Ritchie"

"Utilizo la Habilidad de su Nidoking para poder debilitar a un poderoso oponente. Gary debió suponer que Charizard sería una amenaza por lo que decidió no arriesgarse" dedujo Brock.

"Así es pero, a juzgar por su primera reacción, supongo que no tenía previsto perder a Nidoking" Amber aun recordaba la sorpresa que se llevo el pelirrojo cuando su Pokémon había sido derrotado "En estos momentos no sabría decir cuál de los dos tiene la ventaja"

XXX

"¡Magmar yo te elijo!" tomando otra Pokébola de su cinturón, Gary la arrojo al aire mientras llamaba a su cuarta elección. No tardo mucho para que el poderoso Pokémon de Fuego apareciera en el campo.

"¡Charizard regresa!" al ver el estado actual de su Pokémon, Ash decidió no arriesgarse.

"¡Ash ha decidido cambiar a Charizard debido a su estado! ¡¿A quién eligiera como su tercer Pokémon?!" aquella pregunta que el locutor hizo en voz alta era la misma que la mayoría de las personas en el estadio se hacían.

"¡Ahora Aerodactyl yo te elijo!" guardando la Pokébola donde ahora se encontraba descansando Charizard, Ash tomo otra y la arrojo. Revelando al Pokémon prehistórico.

"¡Increíble damas y caballeros! ¡Es Aerodactyl el Pokémon extinto!" más de una persona en el estadio se sorprendió ante la aparición de tan raro Pokémon.

"¡Aerodactyl Garra Dragón ahora!" tan pronto como el azabache dio aquella orden, las garras en las alas de Aerodactyl resplandecieron de un intenso color verde para que luego el Pokémon Volador se lanzara en picada hacia su oponente.

"¡Magmar usa Llamarada!" el Pokémon de Fuego no tardo en dar un gran salto para luego lanzar de su boca el poderoso ataque de fuego.

"¡Oh no!" el ataque de Magmar impacto contra Aerodactyl antes de que este pudiera impactar el suyo. El golpe fue a quemarropa pero no causo gran daño al Pokémon prehistórico, debido al tipo "¡Bien!"

"¡Pantalla de Humo!" queriendo bloquear la visibilidad de su oponente, Gary ordeno aquel ataque. En poco tiempo Magmar empezó a expulsar un denso humo de color negro de su boca.

"¡Cola Acua!" antes de que el humo negro cubriera completamente al Pokémon de Fuego, la cola de Aerodactyl se envolvió en una espiral de agua antes de golpear el suelo.

Cuando la cola del Pokémon prehistórico toco el suelo una gran cantidad de agua salpico por todos lados, haciendo desaparecer completamente el humo negro al mismo tiempo que caía sobre el Pokémon de Fuego. Aun así, los restos del ataque no lograron hacerle mucho daño al Pokémon de Gary.

"¡Magmar Lanzallamas!" tan rápido como pudo Magmar lanzo el mar de llamas desde su boca hacia el Pokémon en el cielo.

"¡Aerodactyl ataca con Poder Antiguo ahora!" ante aquella orden, en su boca, Aerodactyl genero una gran esfera de color plateado "¡Lánzala al suelo ya!" con un leve movimiento la esfera plateada fue lanzada a tierra.

Al impactar el ataque del Pokémon prehistórico contra el suelo ocasiono que cientos de rocas, de diferentes tamaños, salieran volando por los aires para después caer con gran fuerza al suelo. Varias de las rocas terminaron cayendo sobre Magmar ocasionándole mucho daño mientras que, debido a que se encontraba fuera de su alcance, Aerodactyl no recibió ninguno.

"¡Magmar resiste!" Gary solo podía ver como su Pokémon era golpeado por las rocas hasta que finalmente no pudo resistir más y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Magmar no puede continuar! ¡Aerodactyl gana!" con aquellas palabras el referí marco la tercera victoria del azabache.

"¡Sí! Bien hecho" felicito Ash a su Pokémon mientras este descendía a su lado.

XXX

"Verlos pelear con tanta ferocidad me hace nudos el estomago" dijo Amber mientras veía fijamente a los entrenadores en el campo.

"No han cambiado" comento Delia, llamando la atención de las personas cercanas a ella.

"¿De qué habla señora Ketchum?" pregunto Brock sin entender las palabras de la mujer.

"Hablo de que Gary siempre ha sido el que toma el liderato, con Ash a tras de él luchando por alcanzarlo" explico Delia con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

"Tal vez el no lo admita pero estoy segura de que Gary considera a Ash como su amigo más importante" agrego Amber después de escuchar la explicación de su tía. En esos momentos Gary regresaba a su Pokémon "Y creo que Ash siente lo mismo"

XXX

"¡Ve Fearow!" tomando otra Pokébola de su cinturón, Gary hizo su siguiente elección. No tardo mucho para que el Pokémon Volador apareciera en el campo.

"¡Fearowwwwww!" nada más salir al campo el Pokémon pico se elevo en el aire, seguido por Aerodactyl.

"¡Fearow Ataque Furia!" inicio Gary tan pronto como ambos Pokémon se encontraron en el cielo. Con un movimiento de alas Fearow se dirigió hacia Aerodactyl, con la clara intención de golpearlo varias veces.

"¡Aerodactyl Poder Antiguo!" la gran esfera plateada se genero en la boca del Pokémon prehistórico tan pronto como Ash dijo aquellas palabras.

"¡Esquívalo y usa Agilidad!" Fearow detuvo su ataque justo antes de que Aerodactyl lanzara el suyo.

Cuando la esfera plateada iba hacia él, el Pokémon pico realizo un ágil movimiento y evadió fácilmente el ataque. Nada mas evadir el ataque de Aerodactyl, Fearow comenzó a moverse con gran agilidad y velocidad a lo largo del campo, confundiendo así a su oponente, mientras se iba acercando cada vez más al Pokémon extinto.

"¡As Aéreo!" cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Fearow desapareció de la vista de los presentes para luego volver a aparecer frente a Aerodactyl, impactando fuertemente contra él.

"¡Aerodactyl!" la fuerza del impacto hizo caer a Pokémon prehistórico al suelo, al mismo tiempo que lo debilitaba.

"¡Aerodactyl no puede continuar! ¡Fearow gana!" alzando el banderín rojo, el referí marco otra victoria para Gary.

"Buen trabajo Fearow" felicito Gary a su Pokémon en el cielo mientras Ash regresaba a Aerodactyl a su Pokébola.

"¡Ahora esperaremos para ver que Pokémon va a elegir Ash!" mientras el locutor decía aquellas palabras, el azabache intercambiaba la Pokébola en su mano.

"¡Pidgeot ve!" el gran espécimen volador surco los cielos nada más salir de su Pokébola "¡Cuidado Pidgeot porque Fearow puede usar el As Aéreo también!" advirtió Ash a su Pokémon mientras este veía fijamente a su oponente en el aire.

"¡Ahora vuela lo más alto que puedas!" ante la orden de su entrenador y a la vista de todos los presentes, Fearow comenzó a elevarse cada vez mas y mas.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ash, quien no entendía lo que pretendida Gary, al igual que su Pokémon solo veían como el Pokémon pico ascendía cada vez mas alto.

"¡Fearow Excavación!" una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alto, el Pokémon de Gary descendió a gran velocidad mientras giraba rápidamente. Antes de poder evitarlo el gran pico de Fearow impacto fuertemente en la espalda de Pidgeot, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y comenzar a caer "¡Ahora Fearow As Aéreo!" ordeno Gary mientras el Pokémon de Ash iba cayendo.

"¡Esquívalo y usa Ave Brava!" en el último momento, antes de que Fearow impactara contra Pidgeot, el Pokémon pájaro eludió con una sorprendente velocidad el ataque.

Nada mas evadir el ataque de su oponente, Pidgeot se elevo en el aire para realizar el suyo. Envuelto en un manto de color azul, el Pokémon pájaro se dirigió hacia Fearow. Antes de que Gary o su Pokémon pudieran hacer algo, Pidgeot ya estaba impactando con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente. El impacto mando a Fearow al suelo.

"¡Fearow!" grito Gary cuando su Pokémon toco el suelo.

"¡Fearow no puede continuar! ¡Pidgeot gana!" declaro el referí al ver al Pokémon Volador debilitado.

"Pidgeot sí que es rápido" admitió Gary, el cual estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de lo que había visto hace poco "No está mal Ash, debo decir que estoy impresionado"

"Gracias" Ash en esos momentos mostraba una gran confianza en su rostro pero en su cabeza era otra cosa _"Esta vez no me confiare, aunque no sepa lo que vaya a pasar lo daré todo hoy"_ pese a estar feliz por llegar hasta la final, Ash ya no sabía lo que podría pasar en la liga, desde la batalla contra Ritchie, todo era nuevo para el "¿Estás listo para mas?"

XXX

"Las cosas parecen ir bien para Ash" comento Misty ante la ventaja que llevaba en esos momentos su amigo.

"Si y si puede mantener ese paso hasta podría llegar a ganar" agrego Brock igual de feliz.

"No hay que confiarse, después de todo la batalla aun no ha terminado. Cualquier cosa podría pasar" Amber sabía muy bien que, en lo que se refería a aquel par, aun podían tener algunas sorpresas bajo la manga. Y tenía el presentimiento que ambos estaban a punto de revelarlas.

XXX

"¡Ve Alakazam!" intercambiando la Pokébola de Fearow, Gary llamo al Pokémon Psíquico.

"¿Alakazam?" ante la aparición de Alakazam en el campo, Ash se desconcertó un poco.

"¡Psicorrayo!" sin esperar más Gary dio la orden a su Pokémon. Juntando las dos cucharas en sus manos, en forma de una equis, Alakazam lanzo un poderoso rayo de colores contra el Pokémon pájaro.

"¡Pidgeot usa Ataque Celestial!" mientras el rayo de colores se dirigía hacia él, Pidgeot se cubrió con un manto de resplandeciente luz. Con sorprendente agilidad el gran pájaro esquivo el ataque de Alakazam, para luego seguir hacia el Pokémon Psíquico.

"¡Esquívalo y usa Corte Psíquico!" nada mas Gary dijera eso, de un momento a otro, Alakazam desapareció de donde se encontraba para segundos después aparecer tras el Pokémon pájaro.

Cuando Pidgeot se dio cuenta de aquello fue demasiado tarde, antes de poder hacer algo para evitarlo, Alakazam ya estaba acumulando el poder psíquico en sus dos cucharas. Con un rápido movimiento el Pokémon Psíquico expulso dos grandes cuchillas, hechas de poder psíquico, hacia su rival. En poco tiempo ambas cuchillas impactaron con gran fuerza contra Pidgeot, haciéndolo caer.

"¡Pidgeot!" el grito de angustia del azabache se oyó cuando el Pokémon Volador impacto con gran fuerza en el suelo.

"Ya sabes lo que es verdadero poder Ash" dijo Gary al ver como el Pokémon pájaro estaba inconsciente después de recibir aquel ataque tan devastador.

"¡Pidgeot no puede continuar! ¡Alakazam gana!" anuncio el referí mientras el azabache devolvía a Pidgeot a su Pokébola.

"Bien Alakazam" felicito Gary al Pokémon Psíquico mientras este volvía a su lugar, frente a su entrenador.

"Ala"

"Muchas gracias Pidgeot, buen trabajo" decía Ash a la Pokébola en su mano, antes de intercambiarla por otra de su cinturón "Ahora observa esto Gary ¡Ve Charizard!" con aquellas palabras el azabache volvió a llamar al imponente Pokémon de Fuego al campo. Nada más tocar el campo, Charizard empezó a sufrir los efectos de estar envenenado.

"¡Alakazam Corte Psíquico!" aprovechando el estado de su oponente, Gary volvió a tomar el primer movimiento. Por segunda vez el Pokémon Psíquico lanzo las dos poderosas cuchillas, ahora hacia Charizard.

"¡Ahora Charizard usa Giga Impacto!"

Sin importarle el dolor causado por el envenenamiento, envolviéndose en un poderoso manto de energía, el Pokémon de Fuego se lanzo en dirección a su oponente. A su paso Charizard termino impactando contra las dos cuchillas, destruyéndolas al contacto, para después seguir con su camino.

"¡Usa Reflejo!" ordeno Gary a su Pokémon mientras el Pokémon de Ash se iba acercando cada vez mas. En poco tiempo una gran barrera trasparente apareció frente al Pokémon Psíquico.

"¡Eso no va a funcionar Gary!" nada mas decir esas palabras, Charizard impacto de lleno contra la barrera frente a Alakazam. No paso mucho antes de que el impacto destruyera la barrera, permitiendo así al Pokémon de Fuego impactar contra el Pokémon Psíquico "¡Charizard Rayo Solar!"

"Bien entonces ¡Recuperación!" aprovechando que su oponente no se podía mover todavía, Alakazam comenzó a utilizar su poder psíquico para regenerar sus energías. Mientras el Pokémon Psíquico se recuperaba, Charizard logro recuperar su movimiento e inmediatamente comenzó a almacenar la energía del sol en su cuerpo "¡Ahora usa Fuerza Psíquica!" ordeno Gary justo cuando el rayo amarillo salía disparado de la boca del Pokémon de Fuego.

Durante su camino el rayo amarillo fue rodeado por una línea de color azul y de un momento a otro cambio abruptamente su trayectoria. El ataque de Charizard no tardo en regresar de vuelta a su creador. Sin poder hacer nada el Pokémon de Fuego recibió de lleno el ataque para después caer al suelo.

"¡Resiste Charizard!" pidió Ash mientras su Pokémon trataba de volver a ponerse de pie.

Pese a que el ataque no era muy efectivo contra Charizard, sumado a su severo envenenamiento, el Pokémon de Fuego no pudo soportar mucho más y termino por caer completamente inconsciente.

"¡Charizard no puede continuar! ¡Alakazam gana!"

XXX

"Vaya Alakazam es muy poderoso" hablo Misty en voz alta, sin salir todavía de su asombro.

"Si y eso podría ser un problema" agrego Brock, bastante preocupado por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación "Gary escogió a su equipo cuidadosamente, tomando en cuenta tanto velocidad como poder. Ahora será difícil pelear contra esa clase de poder"

"No hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas. En este momento a ambos les quedan dos Pokémon, cualquier cosa podría pasar" opino Amber "Además recuerden cual es uno de esos dos Pokémon"

"¿Tú crees que piensa usarlo ahora?" ante las últimas palabras de la peli café, Misty se asusto.

Pero antes de recibir respuesta por parte de Amber, en el campo Ash se adelanto.

XXX

"Es tiempo ¡Vamos Gengar!" intercambiando Pokébolas, Ash llamo a su siguiente elección. El temible Pokémon Fantasma Gengar hizo su aparición en el campo, causando miedo en algunos espectadores.

"Gen… gar" mientras flotaba en el campo, Gengar se burlaba despreocupadamente de su oponente.

"Ala" mientras tanto Alakazam miraba muy serio al Pokémon Fantasma.

"¡Ahora usa ataque de Psicorrayo!"

"¡Gengar Tinieblas!"

Sin perder tiempo Alakazam cruzo las dos cucharas en sus manos y de ellas lanzo un poderoso rayo de colores. Mientras tanto Gengar lanzo dos rayos de color negro de sus ojos. Ambos ataques fueron lanzados casi al mismo tiempo y no paso mucho para que se interceptaran uno con el otro, destruyéndose mutuamente.

"¡Alakazam usa Corte Psíquico!" sin perder el tiempo Gary ordeno a su Pokémon el siguiente movimiento.

Las dos cuchillas psíquicas no tardaron en ser lanzadas hacia el Pokémon Fantasma. Debido a lo sorpresivo del ataque, Gengar no pudo evadir el golpe. El impacto hizo que el Pokémon del azabache perdiera el equilibrio mientras flotaba en el aire. A causa de su parte Tipo Veneno y a lo poderoso del ataque, Gengar recibió un considerable daño pese a ser en parte Tipo Fantasma.

"¡Gengar colócate tras Alakazam!" ordeno Ash una vez que su Pokémon recupero el equilibrio. Rápidamente Gengar se funde en el suelo, como si de una sombra se tratara, para luego deslizarse hacia otro lado del campo y materializarse nuevamente, ahora a espaldas del Pokémon Psíquico "¡Bola Sombra!" generando una esfera negra entre sus dos manos, el Pokémon Fantasma la lanza contra su oponente.

Sorprendentemente, antes de que la esfera negra llegue hasta el, Alakazam desaparece del campo, logrando así esquivar el ataque de su oponente. Poco después el Pokémon Psíquico vuelve a aparecer exactamente en el mismo lugar.

"¡Ahora usa Fuerza Psíquica!"

Antes de darse cuenta, Gengar es rodeado por una línea azul y poco después es lanzado con gran fuerza contra una de las paredes del estadio. Esa misma acción se repite una y otra vez, causándole gran daño al Pokémon Fantasma.

"¡Gengar Lazo del Destino!" ante tales acontecimientos, el azabache decide jugar su última carta. Los ojos de Gengar resplandecen de un color rojo antes de recibir el último golpe por parte de Alakazam.

Después de ese último golpe, el Pokémon Fantasma cae debilitado al suelo. Un aura fantasmal de color rojo sale del cuerpo de Gengar, en el momento exacto en que este toca el suelo, y se dirige directamente a Alakazam, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y haciendo que el Pokémon Psíquico caiga debilitado también.

"¡Ambos Pokémon son incapaces de continuar!"

XXX

"No sé si es bueno o malo pero por lo menos no perdió" dijo Misty ante la declaración del empate.

"Fue una suerte que Ash te haya pedido ese favor antes de su encuentro con Gary ¿No lo crees Amber?" opino Brock para luego dirigirse a la peli café.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _"¿Un favor?" pregunto algo desconcertada la joven "Claro, lo que quieras"_

 _"Intercambia Pokémon conmigo"_

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_

 _"¡¿Pika?!"_

 _Ante la petición del azabache, tanto sus amigos como el roedor eléctrico se sorprendieron._

 _"¿Pero que Pokémon quieres que intercambiemos?" a pesar de seguir sorprendida, Amber quería saber más del asunto._

 _"No importa cuál de tus Pokémon sea" respondió Ash tranquilo "Solo será por unos momentos y después volveremos a intercambiarlos"_

 _"Yo ya no entiendo nada" comento Misty bastante confundida._

 _"Ya somos dos" apoyo Brock._

 _"¿Y por cuál de tus Pokémon quieres intercambiar?" pregunto la peli café._

 _"Por este" tomando una de sus Pokébolas, Ash libero al Pokémon dentro de la misma._

 _"Haunter"_

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

"Si" respondió la joven luego de recordar aquel evento "Fue muy astuto de su parte el hacer eso, ya que Haunter únicamente evoluciona a Gengar por medio del intercambio" dijo para luego cambiar el tema "¿Quién diría que Ash y Gary se parecen más de lo que creen? Ambos planean acabar esta batalla con el Pokémon con el que comenzaron sus sueños"

XXX

"¡Y ahora a ambos entrenadores solo les queda un Pokémon! ¡Gary Oak tiene a Blastoise! ¡¿Cuál será el último Pokémon de Ash?!" mientras el locutor decía esas palabras todos veía como ambos entrenadores regresaban a sus Pokémon en el campo.

"Si ya llegamos hasta aquí llegaremos hasta el final" dijo Ash mientras guardaba la Pokébola de Gengar para después dirigirse al Pokémon a su lado "Pikachu llego la hora"

"¡Pika!" asintió el Pokémon Eléctrico antes de entrar al campo.

"¡El ultimo Pokémon de Ash es Pikachu!" anuncio el locutor al ver entrar al roedor amarillo.

"Si ya lo suponía ¡Blastoise ve!" tomando la Pokébola de su ultimo Pokémon, Gary la arrojo al aire.

"¡Blaaaaa!" la gran tortuga se materializo en el campo nuevamente.

"Pika pika" las chispas salían de las mejillas de Pikachu a causa de la emoción.

"¡Damas y caballeros la última batalla del encuentro está a punto de empezar!"

"¡Pikachu Trueno!"

"¡Pika!" cubriéndose con un manto eléctrico de color amarillo Pikachu lanza un poderoso rayo hacia el cielo, el cual poco después vuelve a caer.

"¡Blastoise Refugio!"

"¡Blastoise!" mientras el rayo amarillo va cayendo Blastoise oculta todas sus extremidades dentro de su gran caparazón, el cual es cubierto por una resplandeciente luz, aumentando así su defensa.

El rayo no tarda en golpear a Blastoise pero no logra hacerle gran daño a pesar de la ventaja.

"¡Blastoise Giro Rápido!"

"¡Blastoise!" sin salir de su caparazón, Blastoise comienza a girar a una gran velocidad mientras se dirige hacia Pikachu.

"¡Pika!" el impacto del golpe logra causarle mucho daño al Pokémon Eléctrico para luego hacerlo caer al suelo.

"¡Resiste Pikachu!" pide Ash mientras su Pokémon se vuelve a poner de pie "¡Ponte atrás de Blastoise ahora!" con una gran velocidad el roedor eléctrico corre hacia su oponente para colocarse a sus espaldas.

"¡Hidrobomba!" ordena Gary tan pronto como el Pokémon amarillo esta tras Blastoise. Antes de que Ash o Pikachu puedan hacer algo Blastoise dispara un poderoso torrente de agua de cada uno de sus cañones.

Ambos torrentes impactan contra el Pokémon Eléctrico a una corta distancia, ocasionándole gran daño a Pikachu al mismo tiempo que lo hacen retroceder varios metros lejos del Pokémon de Agua.

"¡Blastoise usa Hidrobomba y así mantendrás alejado a Pikachu!" tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras, el Pokémon de Gary volvió a lanzar los dos poderosos torrentes de agua por los cañones en su espalda.

"¡Pikachu no dejes que te alcance! ¡Agilidad!" tratando de hacer tiempo para que Ash pueda idear un plan Pikachu comienza a correr por todo el campo, evitando así ser alcanzado por los cañones de agua.

Mientras Pikachu continua corriendo por el campo, el ataque de Blastoise lo sigue muy de cerca, impidiéndole al Pokémon Eléctrico el poder acercarse a su oponente y dejándolo sin posibilidades de atacar.

"Vamos tiene que haber algo que hacer ¿Pero qué?" Ash y Pikachu en esos momentos se encontraban en un predicamento y el azabache trataba de encontrar un modo de salir.

"¿Qué harás Ash? Siempre has sido muy bueno pensando fuera del campo de batalla pero nada de eso te va ayudar ahora" por otro lado Gary parecía muy confiado en el plan que había ideado.

XXX

"¡Pikachu resiste ahí!" alentaba Misty desde las gradas sin dejar de ver al Pokémon Eléctrico correr por el lugar.

"Los ataques de agua no tienen mucho poder contra los Pokémon Eléctricos sin embargo a veces funcionan y más si se hacen desde una distancia muy corta" comento Brock de pronto "Pikachu recibió mucho daño hace poco y no creo que pueda aguantar mucho a este ritmo. Será mejor que Ash piense en algo y rápido"

"Un ataque de Pikachu a corta distancia también sería muy bueno" opino Ritchie por experiencia "Creo que Gary también pensó en eso y es por eso que trata de mantener alejado a Pikachu lo mas que puede"

 _"Ash. Gary"_ en esos momentos Amber ya no opinaba nada de la batalla tan solo se dedicaba a ver a sus dos amigos combatir con todo lo que tenían en ese ultimo encuentro.

XXX

"Pikachu no aguantara mucho tiempo así" pensó en voz alta el azabache mientras veía como la velocidad de su Pokémon iba disminuyendo "Tengo que hacer algo con esa Hidrobomba primero" agrego antes de que una idea llegara a su cabeza "¡Eso es! ¡Pikachu usa Rayo Carga contra la Hidrobomba de Blastoise!"

Corriendo lo más que pudo Pikachu logra alejarse lo suficiente de los cañones de agua como para lanzar su ataque. En su boca genera una esfera de color amarillo que después lanza en forma de un poderoso rayo y que no tarda en impactar contra el ataque del Pokémon de Agua. El impacto logra causar una pequeña explosión la cual alcanza a Pikachu y lo hace volar en el aire.

"¡Llego la hora Pikachu! ¡Tacleada de Voltios!"

"¡Pika pika pika…!" aprovechando el impulso del deceso Pikachu toma más velocidad mientras se cubre con una capa de centelleante electricidad amarilla.

"¡Blastoise usa Hidrocañón y mantén a Pikachu a la distancia!" las dos poderosas esferas de agua salieron rápidamente disparadas de los cañones de Blastoise y no tardaron en impactar contra el roedor eléctrico en pleno descenso.

El choque de ambos ataque ocasiono una explosión aun mayor y con ello una gran nube de humo cubrió todo el campo, impidiéndole tanto a los espectadores como a los entrenadores el poder ver lo que sucedía con los Pokémon dentro del humo. Cuando el humo se disipo todos se sorprendieron con lo que veían. Inexplicablemente Pikachu había logrado llegar hasta el Pokémon de Agua y en esos momentos se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

"Blastoise no puede apuntarlo con sus cañones ahora" comento Gary ante el problema en el que se encontraba su Pokémon.

"¡Usa Trueno!" sin perder tiempo Ash aprovecho la cercanía del Pokémon Eléctrico para realizar un ataque devastador.

"¡Quítatelo de encima rápido!" ordeno Gary antes de que Pikachu lograra lanzar el ataque.

Sin perder tiempo Blastoise comenzó a mover de un lado a otro su cabeza con gran fuerza y velocidad, tratando de quitarse al roedor amarillo de encima. Debido a que intentaba sujetarse fuertemente de la cabeza de Blastoise para no caerse Pikachu no logro lanzar su ataque. Lamentablemente el Pokémon Eléctrico no pudo resistir más y termino soltándose para caer con fuerza al suelo.

"¡Ataque de Hidrocañón Blastoise!" ordeno Gary tan pronto como el Pokémon Eléctrico toco el suelo.

Las dos esferas de agua no tardaron en ser disparadas de los cañones de Blastoise para impactar rápidamente contra Pikachu. El impacto mando al roedor amarillo por los aires mientras que al Pokémon de Agua lo dejo inmóvil por unos minutos, evitando así que atacara al roedor eléctrico.

"¡Pikachu no te rindas! ¡Electrobola con todo lo que tengas!" grito Ash aprovechando que el Pokémon de Gary no lo podía atacar.

"¡Pika!" aun en el aire Pikachu va acumulando toda su energía eléctrica en la punta de su cola formando así una gran esfera de color amarilla, mas grande que las que normalmente hacia "¡Pikachu!" una vez lista lanza la gran esfera hacia Blastoise.

"¡No!" antes de poder hacer algo el ataque de Pikachu golpea a Blastoise, causando una fuerte explosión y haciendo que un fuerte viento sople en el campo.

La explosión genera un humo que impide ver a las personas en el estadio el resultado del encuentro. Pero una vez que el humo se dispersa se puede ver a ambos Pokémon todavía de pie, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. En esos momentos se puede ver como el Pokémon de Agua se encuentra muy dañado mientras que Pikachu respira agitadamente a causa del cansancio.

"Blastoise"

"Pika… pika"

Ambos Pokémon en el campo intercambiaron unas palabras en su idioma y unas sonrisas poco antes de que Blastoise cayera al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Blastoise no puede continuar! ¡Pikachu es el ganador!" declaro el referí dando así por terminada la batalla.

"¡Blastoise ha sido derrotado! ¡El ganador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!" los gritos de la gente no tardaron en oírse por todo el lugar "¡Luego de una larga y feroz batalla en la Final Ash ha salido victorioso! ¡Algo digno de ver!"

"Gane… en verdad gane" Ash en esos momentos se encontraba en estado de shock sin prestar atención a los gritos de la gente.

"¡Pikapi!" de la emoción el roedor eléctrico corrió hasta su entrenador y se lanzo a sus brazos, sacándolo así de su asombro.

"Pikachu" dijo recibiendo a su Pokémon en brazos "¡Lo logramos! ¡Ganamos la Liga Pokémon!"

"¡Pi Pikachu!"

XXX

Esa misma noche se realizo la Ceremonia de Clausura en el estadio, en la cual se le entrego la Copa del Campeón a Ash, con unos hermosos fuegos artificiales que conmemoraron el final de la liga. Después de eso, al día siguiente, Ash se encontraba en las gradas del estadio junto con Ritchie y ambos Pokémon Eléctricos. Amber también se encontraba ahí con Skitty pero ellas se encontraban sentadas unas gradas más arriba. En esos momentos el sol apenas estaba saliendo.

"Bueno tal vez no gane pero si me divertí" comento el pelirrojo "Ash no te confíes por haber ganado, recuerda que aun tenemos un largo camino para convertirnos en Maestros Pokémon"

"Si claro que si" respondió el azabache solemnemente.

Después de aquella breve conversación Ritchie y Sparky partieron del lugar. Fue poco después que otra persona llego hasta donde estaba el azabache y su Pokémon.

"Gary"

"Hola Ash"

"¿Qué pasa Gary?" pregunto el azabache extrañado por la presencia de su amigo en aquel lugar.

"Esto" dijo sacando la mitad de la vieja Pokébola de su bolsillo "Esto te pertenece Ash, te lo ganaste"

"Gracias" dijo sinceramente, tomando la mitad de la Pokébola que le ofrecía el pelirrojo.

"Esta batalla contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo" comento de pronto Gary "¡Y he decidido convertirme en un Investigador Pokémon!" exclamo sorprendiendo al azabache "Es por eso que esta fue la primera y última competencia en la que participare pero Ash tú debes seguir trabajando para convertirte en un gran Maestro Pokémon" agrego mientras extendía su mano al azabache.

"Por supuesto y tú tienes que convertirte en el mejor Investigador Pokémon" lo apoyo Ash antes de estrechar su mano con la de Gary.

"Debo irme los veré luego" dijo el pelirrojo despidiéndose de Ash y Amber antes de dirigirse a la salida.

"Parece que Gary se convertirá en Investigador Pokémon antes de lo planeado" comento Amber llegando con Skitty hasta donde estaba su primo con Pikachu.

"¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?" pregunto entonces el azabache.

"Puede que le haya dado un empujón pero esa idea ya estaba en su cabeza desde hace mucho" respondió la joven "Puede que tu no lo sepas pero en nuestra anterior línea de tiempo, durante su viaje por Johto, Gary consulto esta duda conmigo y me comento que era algo que había estado pensando desde su primer viaje"

"Lo voy a extrañar" comento Ash en voz alta.

"No es como si ya no lo volvieras a ver" dijo Amber mientras caminaba con Skitty hacia la salida "Además aunque tomen caminos diferentes siempre serán rivales, créeme lo sé" agrego antes de salir del lugar.

"Si tienes razón" aquellas palabras Ash las pronuncio cuando Amber ya no estaba en el lugar "Muy bien es hora de ir a casa Pikachu"

* * *

 **Les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción al terminar de leer el capitulo.**

 **[Pokémon Atrapalos ya! Opening Latino - Tributo a Pokémon]**

 **Espero que les guste y por favor no se olviden de comentar. El siguiente capitulo sera la película.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Película 1! ¡Mewtwo vs Mew!**

Después de participar en la Liga Pokémon en la Meseta Añil, Ash y sus amigos regresan a Pueblo Paleta para una bienvenida de héroes. Ahora mismo en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak se estaba llevando a cabo una espléndida fiesta al aire libre en honor de los tres jóvenes entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta. En aquellos momentos Ash, Amber y Gary se encontraban sobre una pequeña tarima, junto con Samuel y Delia, viendo a todas las personas en la fiesta.

"Primero felicitaremos a Ash y Gary por llegar hasta la final de la Liga Pokémon y a Amber por ganar el Gran Festival de Kanto" dijo Samuel mientras alzaba el vaso en su mano "Son un orgullo para Pueblo Paleta. Hip hip…"

"¡Hurra!"

Después de aquello, tanto personas como Pokémon empezaron a disfrutar de la comida y el ambiente de la fiesta. Skitty no fue la excepción pues Pikachu la llevo con él para que conviviera un poco con los demás Pokémon, una tarea muy difícil. Ash, Amber y Gary también parecían estar pasándosela bien mientras hablaban entre ellos o mejor dicho mientras Amber hablaba y Ash y Gary discutían.

"Entonces Gary ¿Cuál será tu siguiente paso?" pregunto la peli café, tratando de detener la discusión de esos momentos.

"Planeo ir a la Región Johto para estudiar más acerca de la Evolución Pokémon" respondió el pelirrojo ya más tranquilo "De hecho partiré en cuanto la fiesta termine"

"Suponía que arias algo como eso" dijo con resignación "Bien entonces déjame ser la primera en leer tus descubrimientos" pidió la joven con mas animo.

"Claro"

"Y una cosa más, quisiera darte algo muy especial para tu viaje" aquellas palabras intrigaron tanto al pelirrojo como al azabache "Vengan" con aquello Amber emprendió camino hacia la vivienda del Profesor Oak, siendo seguida muy de cerca por unos curiosos Ash y Gary.

Los tres jóvenes no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la casa del investigador para después adentrarse en el lugar. Una vez dentro Amber les pidió a sus dos amigos que la esperaran en la sala de estar mientras ella iba por la sorpresa. Ya en la sala Ash y Gary esperaban en silencio a que la peli café llegara.

"Bien ya estoy aquí" dijo la joven entrando a la sala, después de unos minutos.

Tan pronto como Amber se colocó bajo el marco de la puerta los dos jóvenes entrenadores se sorprendieron al ver lo que sostenía su amiga entre sus manos.

"¿Amber eso es lo que creo que es?" pregunta Ash, siendo el primero en hablar.

"Si"

"Un Huevo Pokémon" agrega Gary aun algo sorprendido.

"Así es y quiere que tú lo tengas" dijo extendiendo sus manos con la incubadora hacia el pelirrojo "Sé que lo cuidaras muy bien" agrego la joven al recordar la gran amistad que habían llegado a tener su amigo y aquel Pokémon dentro del huevo.

"Gracias"

XXX

Poco después de aquella sorpresa Gary decidió retirarse del lugar, dejando solos a Amber y Ash en la sala de estar.

"Así que ¿Por qué le diste ese huevo?" cuestiona de pronto el azabache, todavía intrigado por aquella acción de parte de su prima.

"Lo único que hice fue simplemente regresar a un Pokémon con su entrenador nada más" contesta la peli café, dejando más desconcertado a su primo "Ese es el huevo del Umbreon de Gary" agregó entonces.

"¡¿De Umbreon?!" exclama Ash muy sorprendido.

"Si, yo le regale a Eevee cuando tan solo era un huevo, justo antes de que partiera a su entrenamiento y de que yo partiera a mi siguiente viaje"

"Con que fue eso" sin pensarlo Ash comenzó a recordar ciertos encuentros que tuvo con Gary y su Umbreon _"Ahora entiendo por qué tenía tanto cariño por Umbreon en aquel entonces"_

"Aquí están" dijo una nueva voz llegando a la sala "Gary me dijo que tal vez todavía estarían aquí, vamos se están perdiendo la fiesta" agrega Samuel al ver que los dos jóvenes no se movían de su lugar.

"Lo siento profesor, nos distrajimos un poco" explica el azabache en señal de disculpa.

"Si mi nieto ya me contó de la sorpresa que le dieron y también de los planes que tiene él para el futuro" explica el investigador.

"Gary ira a Johto antes de lo planeado, supongo que también es parte de los cambios que ha tenido nuestra nueva linea de tiempo" comenta de pronto la peli café.

"Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué es lo que harán ustedes ahora?" pregunta Samuel antes de dirigirse al azabache "Ash como ganaste la Liga Pokémon entonces puedes retar al Alto Mando de Kanto cuando tú quieras así que…"

"Lo sé, pero por ahora no planeo hacerlo" interrumpió el azabache al mayor "Lo primero en estos momentos es volver a reencontrarme con todos mis Pokémon, aunque eso lleve un tiempo. Ellos me apoyaron siempre en mi sueño y no sería justo si desafiara al Alto Mando sin que estén todos ellos conmigo. Por ahora volveré a retomar mis viajes tal y como tenía planeado en un principio, para reencontrarme con mis Pokémon y también con mis amigos, luego el tiempo dirá"

"Eso es muy maduro de tu parte" comenta el científico ante la respuesta del joven, para luego dirigirse a la jovencita al lado de este "¿Y tú Amber?"

"Yo también haré lo mismo, después de todo mis planes no cambiaron mucho a los de antes" dice la joven, haciendo referencia al hecho de que antes también había ganado el Gran Festival de Kanto.

"Siendo así ¿A dónde se dirigirán ahora?" pregunta Samuel, a lo que ambos jóvenes sonrieron antes de responder.

"¡A las Islas Naranja!"

"¡A Johto!"

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ante las palabras del otro Amber y Ash se sorprendieron notablemente mientras que el investigador simplemente se extrañaba. Fue entonces que los dos jóvenes entendieron el problema de su situación actual.

"¿Aun no lo deciden?"

"Lo que pasa es que en nuestro anterior tiempo nunca viajamos juntos por lo que tomamos caminos separados" respondió Amber algo desanimada "Después de la Liga de Kanto Ash se dirigió a las Islas Naranja mientras que yo fui a competir a Johto"

"¿Y porque no van a Johto? Después de todo algunos de sus Pokémon los esperan haya" sugirió el mayor.

"Es que en las Islas Naranja hay alguien que me espera" responde Ash ante la imagen de la pequeña Lapras "Además de un viejo amigo que será de mucha ayuda para usted en el futuro" agrega al recordar a su gran amigo Tracey.

"Entonces vayan a las Islas Naranja primero" sugiere nuevamente el investigador, algo extrañado por lo último que había dicho el azabache.

"Pero se supone que yo iba a competir en el Gran Festival de Johto de este año" responde Amber rápidamente "Además mis Pokémon en Johto ya me están esperando, no sería justo que esperaran más tiempo si puedo ir ahora"

"Esto sí que es un dilema" comenta Samuel sin saber qué hacer.

"Creo que lo único que nos queda por hacer es tomar caminos separados Ash" dice de pronto Amber con algo de tristeza en su voz.

"Supongo que sí" concuerda el azabache igual de deprimido.

"Por cierto ya que iras a las Islas Naranja me gustaría que me hicieras un favor Ash" dijo entonces Samuel, interviniendo en la conversación, para cambiar los ánimos de esos momentos.

"Claro"

"Me gustaría que fueras a la Isla Valencia en el Archipiélago Naranja a visitar a mi amiga la Profesora Ivy y me trajeras una Pokébola que él está estudiando" explica el hombre mayor "Normalmente le pediría a mi nieto Gary que fuera, pero en vista de que tú iras haya"

"¡Claro Profesor cuente conmigo!"

Fue entonces que una gran conmoción se escuchó a fuera de la residencia. Rápidamente Ash, Amber y Samuel salieron a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Grande fue su sorpresa de los tres al ver como el Equipo Rocket estaba bombardeando la fiesta mientras se alejaban en lo que parecía ser un puesto de comida volador, con Skitty y Pikachu colgando de unas cuerdas.

"¡Que horrible!" exclamo Delia horrorizada.

"Una desgracia" agrego Samuel preocupado.

"Hay que hacer algo para detenerlos" dijo Amber muy enojada.

 _"Se me olvido esto por completo"_ fue en ese momento que Ash recordó la jugarreta con la comida picante que el trió de ladrones le habían hecho, a él y a sus Pokémon, la vez anterior "No te preocupes no escaparan ¡Pidgeot…!"

Antes de que Ash pudiera dar alguna orden, un gran proyectil de color marrón atravesó rápidamente el aire. Dicho proyectil no tardó mucho en pasar por en medio del globo de los ladrones, desinflándolo y haciéndolo caer a gran velocidad. Mientras la canasta en la que iba el Equipo Rocket caía, Pidgeot emprendió vuelo y aprovechando el momento corto las sogas que ataban a los dos Pokémon prisioneros. Nada más ser liberados Pikachu y Skitty saltaron a la espalda del Pokémon pájaro para después aterrizar en tierra firma. Tan pronto como los Pokémon tocaron tierra, el Equipo Rocket impacto en el suelo bruscamente.

Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, el proyectil marrón siguió camino hasta llegar con Ash y Amber, creando una corriente de aire tras de él, la cual hacia volar todo lo que estuviera cerca. El proyectil en cuestión resulto ser nada más y nada menos que un Dragonite, pero algo curioso en este era que llevaba colgando un bolso. Ash, Amber y el resto de los presentes veían atentamente al Pokémon recién llegado, sin entender nada de lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor Dragonite saca un sobre de su bolso y se lo entrega al azabache, el cual aún se encontraba un poco conmocionado por lo ocurrido.

"¿Algo para mí?" sin pensarlo mucho el azabache toma el sobre que le tendía el Pokémon Dragón e inmediatamente lo abre.

Dentro del sobre se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta electrónica, en la cual inmediatamente aparece el holograma de una bella mujer con un vestido y sombrero algo antiguos. Dicha mujer nada mas aparecer hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

 _"Saludos jóvenes Entrenadores Pokémon. Traigo una invitación"_ comienza a hablar el holograma de la mujer, después de la reverencia.

"Es muy pequeña, pero muy bonita" comenta Brock, quien se había acercado a los jóvenes junto con Misty, para ver lo que les había entregado el Pokémon Dragón.

 _"Han sido elegidos para unirse a un selecto grupo de Entrenadores Pokémon en una reunión especial. El anfitrión será mi amo, el más grande Entrenador Pokémon del mundo, en su palacio en Isla Nueva. El trasporte saldrá del muelle de Costa Vieja para llevarlos a la isla en tres días"_ mientras la mujer decía aquellas palabras su holograma desapareció de la tarjeta para ser remplazado por el de un pequeño mapa, el cual mostraba la ubicación tanto del muelle como el de la isla mencionados _"Solo serán admitidos los entrenadores que presenten esta invitación. Si deciden asistir deberán contestar cuanto antes. Mi amo los espera"_ poco después el holograma de la mujer volvió a aparecer y con aquellas últimas palabras hizo una nueva reverencia en señal de despedida, antes de desaparecer.

"Ah ¿Podrías repetirlo Ash?" pidió el moreno, aun embobado por la imagen de la hermosa mujer.

"¿Debemos ir?" le pregunto la peli naranja al azabache.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Quiero conocerla!" responde Brock muy emocionado.

"Creo que el entrenador número uno del mundo quiere retarme a una batalla" dice el azabache algo intrigado.

"Isla Nueva no está muy lejos de las Islas Naranja, así que un pequeño desvió no será problema" comenta entonces Amber.

"Podrías acompañarnos, al menos hasta Isla Nueva, ya después podrías tomar un barco que vaya a Johto" le sugiera Ash a su prima, deseando alargar el momento de la despedida.

"Pues…" después de meditarlo un poco Amber tomo una decisión "Supongo que un pequeño desvió no hará daño, además aún estoy a buen tiempo para el Gran Festival de Johto"

"Bueno debemos contestarle cuanto antes" sugiere Misty una vez que todas las dudas se habían aclarado.

"¡Yo digo que sí!" declara Ash muy emocionado, una vez que todo esta arreglado.

"¡Oigan bobos!" grita Jessie con enojo una vez que ella y sus compañeros salien de los escombros de lo que ahora era su globo, llamando así la atención de los jóvenes.

Fue en ese momento que Ash y compañía se acordaron del asunto pendiente que tenían frente a ellos.

"¿No se están olvidando de algo?" cuestiona James que, al igual que su compañera, también estaba muy enojado por el sorpresivo ataque.

"Es verdad" responde Ash de lo más tranquilo, mientras él y Amber sonreían de una manera que alerto a los ladrones "Pikachu"

"Skitty"

Nada más escuchar sus nombres, ambos Pokémon se colocaron frente a sus respectivos entrenadores. Tanto el Pokémon amarillo como la minina rosa tenían una expresión verdaderamente malévola en sus rostros justo en esos momentos, tanto que asustaron rápidamente a Jessie, James y Meowth.

"Creo que debimos quedarnos callados" opina el Pokémon parlante con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

"¡Atactrueno!"

XXX

Luego de que Pikachu y Skitty despidieran al Equipo Rocket apropiadamente, Ash procedió a responder la invitación que le habían mandado. Una vez dada su respuesta Dragonite rápidamente emprendió el vuelo devuelta a Isla Nueva. Tan pronto como el Pokémon Dragón se retiró, los cuatro jóvenes se prepararon para partir. Despidiéndose del Profesor Oak y Delia, los jóvenes entrenadores salieron de Pueblo Paleta rumbo a su siguiente aventura, sin tener en cuenta lo que en verdad les aguardaba en aquel lugar.

Después de exactamente tres días de viaje nuestros héroes lograron llegar a Costa Vieja, justo cuando una gran tormenta se desato de la nada en el lugar. Para cuando Ash y compañía llegaron al gran muelle del lugar todos estaban completamente empapados. Nada más llegar al puerto los jóvenes se enteraron de muy malas noticias, primero el ferry a Isla Nueva había sido cancelado debido a la fuerte tormenta y segundo la enfermera a cargo del Centro Pokémon de Costa Vieja había desaparecido.

Aun pese a todas las advertencias hechas por la Oficial Jenny y el guardacostas, varios entrenadores, que aparentemente también habían sido invitados a Isla Nueva, decidieron ir a la isla por su propia cuenta. Ante aquello Ash y Pikachu volvieron a salir a la tormenta, seguidos por el resto de sus amigos, para mirar desde la orilla del muelle como varios entrenadores partían hacia Isla Nueva en el lomo de alguno de sus Pokémon.

"El mejor Maestro Pokémon de todo el mundo me está esperando, usaremos a nuestros Pokémon para llegar a esa isla" declara Ash con decisión después de haber visto a algunos entrenadores partir.

"Pika" concuerda Pikachu.

"Nunca había visto una tormenta como esta" declara Amber, viendo como las olas golpeaban con gran fuerza la costa "Skitty será mejor que te quedes ahí dentro por ahora" ante la fuerte lluvia la minina rosa se escondió dentro de la mochila de la joven y no había salido hasta el momento, ni parecía pensar hacerlo "Y bien… ¿Agua o aire?"

"Ambos" tomando dos Pokébolas de su cinturón Ash las arrojo al aire. Cuando los contenedores esféricos se abrieron dejaron salir al imponente Pokémon pájaro y a la gran serpiente marina "Nosotros iremos con Gyarados, ustedes vayan con Pidgeot" con esas palabras el azabache y el roedor eléctrico saltaron sobre el lomo del Pokémon de Agua "¿No vienes?" pregunta de pronto, luego de ver como la peli café no subía junto con ellos.

"Yo tengo mi propio trasporte, gracias" dicho eso Amber saco una de sus Pokébolas y la arrojo, dejando salir al hermoso Pokémon blanco.

"¡Dewgong!" nada más el Pokémon de Hielo apareció en el agua la joven subió a su lomo.

Sin perder tiempo Brock y Misty subieron al lomo del Pokémon Volador, el cual rápidamente se elevó en el aire. Los tres Pokémon emprendieron rumbo hacia dentro de la gran tormenta, llevando consigo a los jóvenes. La tormenta era iracunda, tanto el viento como el mar parecían irascibles, aun así, los Pokémon de Ash y Amber no tuvieron muchos problemas para cruzar. Luego de un muy movido viaje los muchachos y los Pokémon terminaron llegando al ojo de la tormenta. A diferencia de alrededor, en el centro de la tormenta, se podía disfrutar de una gran tranquilidad, tanto en el aire como en el mar. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y la vista era tan hermosa que captó la atención de todos, incluso Skitty salió de la mochila para verla. Fue entonces que el Pokémon Eléctrico se dio cuenta de algo muy importante y dejando de lado la hermosa vista del cielo, Pikachu llamo la atención de todos.

"Pika" con una de sus manitas el roedor eléctrico señalo la isla que se podía ver en las cercanías.

"Miren eso" Ash y sus amigos dirigieron su vista al gran castillo que se encontraba en la isla, el cual parecía ocupar casi todo el espacio de la misma.

Sin perder tiempo los Pokémon y los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el castillo y una vez llegaron al puerto del lugar se toparon con una hermosa mujer esperándolos, dicha mujer era la misma de la invitación que les habían mandado.

"Sean bienvenidos a Isla Nueva, me permiten ver su invitación" la voz de la mujer delataba cierta frialdad, casi como si se tratara de una máquina.

"Ah… esta es mi invitación" haciendo caso omiso al extraño modo de comportarse de la mujer, Ash saco la tarjeta electrónica y se la enseño.

 _"Los que tengan esta invitación serán admitidos en Isla Nueva"_ tan pronto como el azabache saco la tarjeta, el holograma de la misma mujer apareció diciendo esas palabras.

"¡Yo sabía que conocía ese rostro!" dijo de pronto el moreno.

"¿Qué?" las palabras de Brock parecieron confundir a la mujer.

"¿No eres tú la enfermera que desapareció del Centro Pokémon?" pregunta entonces el criador.

"Si eres igual a ella" comenta Misty igual de sorprendida.

"Me temo que están equivocados, yo siempre he vivido en esta isla y siempre he estado al servicio de mi amo" responde la bella mujer, sin ningún cambio en su voz ni una expresión en su rostro "Por favor vengan por aquí, mi amo espera su llegada" sin decir más la mujer comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

 _"Que extraño"_

Guardando a sus Pokémon, lo jóvenes siguieron la misteriosa mujer al interior del castillo, mientras que sin darse cuenta de la nada el Equipo Rocket emergió del agua, utilizando a Weezing como flotador, parecían estar completamente cansados y exhaustos. Los tres ladrones, en un acto de valentía, decidieron seguir a los jóvenes en su submarino, desafortunadamente dicho aparato no soporto las fuertes olas creadas por la tormenta y termino rompiéndose en pedazos, dejando a sus ocupantes a merced del mar.

Por otro lado, en el cielo, se podía ver a un extraño y pequeño Pokémon de color rosa que volaba por los alrededores del castillo, dicho Pokémon parecía estar jugando en el lugar.

XXX

Los jóvenes siguieron a la misteriosa mujer por un largo camino, oculto en lo que parecían ser unas grutas, hasta subir por unas escaleras que los terminaron llevando al interior del castillo. Al llegar frente a unas grandes puertas la mujer se detuvo y segundos después ambas puertas se abrieron por sí solas, dejándolos pasar al interior del gran salón.

"Están aquí todos los entrenadores que merecen una audiencia con mi amo" declara la mujer mientras apagaba el farol que tenía en la mano.

Ante aquellas palabras los cuatro jóvenes dan un vistazo al lugar, pudiendo ver claramente como solo había otros tres entrenadores a parte de ellos. Los tres susodichos se encontraban todos sentados un una gran mesa, a la espera de que su anfitrión apareciera.

"Solo hay otros tres" recalca el azabache con algo de sorpresa.

"¿No vamos a esperar a los otros?" cuestiono Misty algo extrañada.

"Solo los entrenadores capaces de superar la tormenta han probado que merecen estar ante los ojos de mi amo"

"¿Quieres decir que la tormenta fue una especie de prueba?" pregunta Brock ante la respuesta de la hermosa mujer.

"Por favor liberen a sus Pokémon de sus Pokébolas y únanse a los otros" pide la mujer, sin responder la pregunta del moreno "En poco tiempo sabrán cuales son las intenciones de mi amo" agrego, mirando por arriba de su hombro a los jóvenes.

Fue en ese momento que, así como solas se abrieron, las grandes puertas del lugar se volvieron a cerrar, haciendo imposible que alguien más entrara y dejando a las personas en el interior sin poder salir. Cada cosa que pasaba se le hacía más extraña a la joven peli café, pero decidió guardar sus dudas por el momento. Sin más los recién llegados se fueron acercando a los otros tres entrenadores en el lugar.

"¡Oigan! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" pregunta uno de los muchachos, sentado en la gran mesa, al verlos acercarse.

"Corey ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" le pregunta el azabache a su viejo conocido.

El muchacho en cuestión era un antiguo conocido de los jóvenes, ya que el también había participado en la Liga Pokémon de Kanto e inclusive había peleado contra Ash en una de las rondas de la competencia. Corey llevaba un conjunto de pantalón y sudadera de color anaranjado y su cabello era de color azul rey, además en esos momentos a su lado estaba un Pidgeot muy parecido al de Ash, solo que un poco mas pequeño.

"Pensé que sería mejor volando" responde el susodicho "Fue fácil, los vientos huracanados son una brisa para Pidgeot" agrega mientras acariciaba al Pokémon nombrado "¡Oigan chicos saluden!" extendiendo una de sus manos el muchacho señala al resto de su equipo.

Ante las palabras de su entrenador, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Venusaur, Sandslash y Rhyhorn saludan a Ash y compañía. Poco después del saludo de los Pokémon de Corey, un sonido llama la atención de los jóvenes y de dos de los Pokémon con ellos. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido los entrenadores se encuentran con otro grupo de Pokémon, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Golduck, Gyarados, Tentacruel y Vaporeon, todos de color azul y todos cerca de una de las fuentes del lugar.

"Esos son mis Pokémon" dice entonces otro de los muchachos sentados en la mesa, refiriéndose a los seis Pokémon azules, llamando la atención de los recién llegados "Me llamo Fergus y no fue problema para mi atravesar esa tormenta, vine sobre el lomo de Gyarados" agrega con orgullo. Fergus llevaba puesta una camisa de de manga corta y short, ambos de color aguamarina, además de unos tenis y unos guantes de color rojo.

"Yo me llamo Neesha, mucho gusto" saluda la muchacha sentada frente a Fergus, junto a un Wigglytuff "Aun no conocen a mis Pokémon" comenta de pronto "Ellos están haya" con una de sus manos señala el lugar donde se encuentran sus Pokémon, ante eso el Wigglytuff a su lado no pierde tiempo y se dirige con el resto de sus compañeros.

Neesha traía una blusa de dos tonos de morado, uno más claro en el centro, con un cuello abierto de color blanco, un pantalón amarillo y unas zapatillas de color naranja, además traía una muñequera de color verde claro en su mano derecha y una Pokébola colgando de su cuello a modo de collar. Los Pokémon de Neesha resultaron ser Rapidash, Ninetales, Dewgong, Wigglytuff, Vileplume y Blastoise, todos ellos también se encontraban junto a una de las fuentes del lugar.

Después de aquellas presentaciones, los jóvenes no perdieron tiempo y también liberaron a los Pokémon que llevaban consigo en esos momentos. El azabache saco a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pidgeot y Gyarados. Mientras la peli naranja únicamente libero a Staryu y Psyduck. El moreno por su parte saco a Vulpix, Geodude, Onix y Zubat. Cuando la peli café estaba por liberar a sus Pokémon las luces del lugar se apagaron.

Entonces, en medio de aquella oscuridad, en el lugar una gran línea de luz apareció en el centro de lo que parecía ser una especie de escalera en espiral. Al lado de dicha escalera se encontraba la misteriosa mujer que los había llevado a todos hasta ahí.

"Están a punto de conocer a mi amo, llego la hora de su encuentro con el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo" por alguna razón, ante el anuncio de aquella mujer, todos los Pokémon en el lugar parecieron alterarse, como si tuvieran un mal presentimiento.

De pronto una extraña figura comenzó a descender rápidamente dentro de la luz.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Pika?"

Tanto Ash como Pikachu se preguntaban que era esa extraña figura. Una vez que dicha figura toco el suelo se pudo ver claramente que se trataba de un extraño Pokémon. Todos los invitados en el salón se extrañaron, pero sin duda aquello causo una mayor sorpresa en Ash, Amber, Pikachu y Skitty, al ya conocer al susodicho Pokémon y mas aun por verlo tan pronto y en ese lugar.

 _"Mewtwo"_ Amber miraba detenidamente a su viejo amigo sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

 _"¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Ash sin duda era uno de los más confundidos ya que en todos sus viajes no recordaba haberse topado con el Pokémon Psíquico sino hasta que fue a Johto.

"Si, el mejor Maestro Pokémon es también el Pokémon más poderoso del mundo. El es el rey de Isla Nueva y pronto de todo el mundo, Mewtwo" mientras la mujer decía aquellas palabras las luces volvieron a encenderse.

"¡Un Pokémon no puede ser Maestro Pokémon! ¡Eso nunca!" Fergus no tardo en mostrar su descontento ante las palabras de la extraña mujer.

"Silencio humano a partir de ahora yo soy el que pone las reglas"

 _"Silencio humano a partir de ahora yo soy el que pone las reglas"_

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas por la mujer y al mismo tiempo resonaron fuertemente en la mente de los entrenadores, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de ellos al ver que el misterioso Pokémon podía hablar.

"¿Cómo está hablando?" cuestiona Misty muy asombrada.

"Es psíquico" declara el moreno.

Poco después de aquella declaración el cuerpo de Mewtwo se cubrió con una energía de color azul. Alzando una de sus manos el Pokémon Psíquico rodeo a Fergus con la misma energía que él, causándole gran malestar al muchacho al mismo tiempo que lo elevaba por el aire.

"¡Aaaaahhhh!"

Aquello sorprendió al resto de los entrenadores y también los asusto. Mientras tanto Mewtwo siguió infligiéndole dolor al muchacho por unos minutos más, antes de arrojarlo a la fuente donde se encontraban los Pokémon de este.

"¡Aaaaahhhhh!" por suerte para el entrenador el agua aminoro el golpe de la caída. Segundos después Fergus salió a la superficie y nado hasta la orilla de la fuente "Yo te enseñare ¡Adelante Gyarados!"

"¡Gyyyyyyy!" ante aquella declaración, por parte de su entrenador, el Pokémon de Agua salió de la fuente y se dirigió hacia el Pokémon Psíquico.

"¡Gyarados ataque de Hiperrayo!" rápidamente Gyarados acumulo la energía en su boca y la lanzo en forma de un poderoso rayo anaranjado.

Alzando una de sus manos Mewtwo logra detener el rayo naranja para luego devolverlo hacia su creador. El golpe le causa el doble de daño a Gyarados, dejándolo muy mal herido, mientras lo envía de regreso a la fuente. Aquello no hace más que alarmar al resto de los entrenadores. Al mismo tiempo las acciones del Pokémon Psíquico causan gran preocupación en Amber al ver como su amigo hiere de tal manera al Pokémon, sin importarle el daño que le causa.

"¡Gyarados!" sin perder tiempo Fergus vuelve a entrar al agua para ver de cerca el estado de su Pokémon.

"Juego de niños"

 _"Juego de niños"_

Dicen tanto la mujer como Mewtwo, este último con una sonrisa. Después de eso el Pokémon Psíquico dirige su vista hacia la mujer.

 _"Tu utilidad a terminado"_ declara Mewtwo mientras sus ojos resplandecen de color azul.

Segundos después la extraña mujer se desploma hacia delante, siendo atrapada por Brock antes de caer al suelo. Mientras iba cayendo al suelo, el sombrero que llevaba en su cabeza cae y rebela la verdadera identidad de la susodicha a todos los invitados, siendo nada menos que la Enfermera Joy. Poco después de eso la peli rosa logra recuperar la conciencia.

"Enfermera Joy" la voz de Brock denota gran alivio en esos momentos, al ver como la mujer vuelve en sí.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo fue que llegue aquí?" se cuestiona Joy mirando todo a su alrededor con gran incertidumbre.

 _"Haz estado bajo mi control"_ dice de pronto Mewtwo, llamando la atención de todos nuevamente _"Te trasporte aquí desde el Centro Pokémon, tus conocimientos sobre la axiología Pokémon fueron útiles para mi plan y ahora le he quitado a tu pequeño cerebro los recuerdos de las últimas semanas"_

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" cuestiona el moreno con gran enojo en su voz, a causa de todo lo ocurrido.

 _"Soy el nuevo gobernante de la tierra, el amo de todos los humanos y los Pokémon"_ declara firmemente.

"¡Ah! ¡Eres un abusivo!" contradice Misty furiosa.

 _"Mewtwo ¿Qué te paso?"_ Amber simplemente miraba al Pokémon clon con tristeza mientras sostenía fuertemente a la minina en sus brazos, tratando de que aquello pudiera calmar su preocupación.

 _"Esto no puede ser, este no es el Mewtwo que yo conocí"_ mientras tanto Ash permanecía en silencio, tratando de entender lo que pasaba con su viejo amigo, pero con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

" _Ustedes los humanos son una especie peligrosa. Me trajeron a este mundo sin ningún otro propósito más que el de hacerme su esclavo"_ explica entonces Mewtwo _"Pero ahora tengo mi propio propósito. Mi tormenta creara mi propio mundo, destruyendo el de ustedes"_

"Entonces odias a los humanos y vas a destruirlos para salvar a los Pokémon" declara Brock ante la explicación del Pokémon Psíquico.

 _"No"_ responde Mewtwo, al mismo tiempo que niega con la cabeza _"Sus Pokémon serán destruidos, se han deshonrado a sí mismos sirviendo a los humanos. Esos Pokémon no son más que esclavos"_

"Pika pikapika" saltando del hombro de Ash, Pikachu comienza a dialogar con Mewtwo.

 _"¿Si? ¿Dices que me equivoco? ¿Qué no eres sirviente de ese humano que eres su amigo?"_ cuestiona Mewtwo al Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Pika" afirma el Pokémon amarillo.

 _"Eres tan tonto"_ declara el Pokémon Psíquico para luego hacer brillar sus ojos de color azul.

Poco después la energía psíquica rodea al roedor eléctrico, elevándolo en el aire y lanzándolo lejos. En medio de eso Ash logra sostener a Pikachu entre sus brazos, haciendo que el también sea arrojado lejos. Antes de impactar contra el suelo, el azabache logra moverse de tal manera que es él quien recibe todo el impacto del golpe, protegiendo así a su amigo.

"Chaaaa" se queja el Pokémon amarillo por el leve dolor, para luego ver el estado de su entrenador "Pikapi"

"¿Pikachu estas bien?" pregunta Ash más preocupado por el estado de su Pokémon que por el de él mismo.

 _"Humanos y Pokémon nunca podrán ser amigos"_ declara firmemente Mewtwo.

"Ash" rápidamente Amber corre a ver el estado de su primo, siendo seguida por la peli naranja y los Pokémon de Ash.

"¿Ash te lastimaste?" pregunta Misty a su amigo mientras llega hasta donde él se encuentra, junto con los demás Pokémon del azabache.

"Estoy bien, no fue nada grave" es lo único que dice el azabache mientras se pone de pie _"No sé qué está pasando, pero no pienso permitir que destruya el mundo"_ con aquellos pensamientos Ash mira fijamente a Mewtwo.

En un rápido movimiento Amber agarra uno de los brazos del azabache, deteniéndolo cuando este está a punto de caminar hacia el Pokémon Psíquico. Ante aquello Ash dirige su vista al rostro de su prima, encontrándose con una mirada llena de suplica. El joven entendía los sentimientos de la peli café, al no querer pelear con un viejo amigo de esa forma, por lo que decidió esperar para ver cuál era el plan de ella. Con una simple sonrisa Ash le hizo entender a la joven que aguardaría, al menos por el momento. Lástima que los demás entrenadores no pensaran igual.

"¡Si eres un Pokémon no hay razón para que no pueda capturarte!" dice de pronto Corey, cansado de quedarse al margen, sacando a Ash y Amber se su silenciosa conversación.

"¡No!" exclama la peli café ante tales palabras, pero sin ser escuchada por nadie.

"¡Al ataque Rhyhorn!" rápidamente el Pokémon de Corey emprende carrera hacia el Pokémon Psíquico.

En el último minuto, cuando Rhyhorn salta para golpearlo, Mewtwo hace resplandecer sus ojos nuevamente y logra así dejar al Pokémon de Tierra flotando en el aire. Poco después lo lanza contra la gran mesa en el lugar, haciéndolo barrer con todo lo que hay sobre esta, para que después caiga al suelo.

 _"Sus ataques Pokémon no pueden debilitarme, mis poderes son demasiado grandes. Ningún entrenador puede vencerme"_ declara Mewtwo ante los intentos de los entrenadores por herirlo.

"¿Qué te parece si lo pruebas en una batalla?" cuestiona de pronto el azabache, intrigando a Amber _"Tal vez no haya necesidad de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos y todo se resuelva con una batalla"_

 _"¿Eso es un reto?"_ pregunta el Pokémon clon con una pequeña sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"Por supuesto que sí"

Aun con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro los ojos de Mewtwo vuelven a resplandecer, solo que esta vez nada parece pasar. Minutos después partes del suelo cerca de Mewtwo comienzan a abrirse, para de ahí salir unos Pokémon bastante conocidos por los entrenadores. Dichos Pokémon eran las últimas etapas evolutivas de los iniciales de Kanto y algo inusual en aquellos Pokémon eran unas extrañas marcas en todo su cuerpo.

 _"Como muchos Entrenadores Pokémon yo también empecé con Charmander, Squirtle y Bulbasaur, pero para sus formas evolucionadas yo use mi material genético para clonar copias más poderosas"_ mientras Mewtwo decía aquello, Amber no pudo evitar sorprenderse aun mas al reconocer a aquellos Pokémon.

 _"Están vivos"_ tal vez habían evolucionado, pero la peli café reconocía claramente a sus viejos amigos.

"¡Copias!" exclama Neesha.

"Son clones" especifica Corey.

Después de aquello un extraño sonido se escucho en el lugar y segundos después una extraña especie de puerta escondida se abrió de la nada, mostrando un gran estadio de tierra. Dicho estadio estaba completamente preparado para una batalla, incluso había grandes lámparas que iluminaban el lugar.

"¡Un estadio! Mewtwo tenía todo bien planeado" comenta Brock al ver aquel lugar.

"¡Tu Venusaur falso no puede vencer a mi verdadero!" dice de pronto Corey "¿Verdad Brute Root?" ante la pregunta de su entrenador Venusaur responde afirmativamente.

"¡Venceremos a ese Blastoise! ¿Verdad Shell Shocker?" dice Neesha, imitando a Corey.

"Bla" afirma el Pokémon de la joven.

"Grrrrr" ante todo aquello el Charizard de Ash también estaba decidido a luchar, en especial después de lo que Mewtwo le había hecho a su entrenador.

"Charizard"

Al ver aquello Ash llamo la atención de su Pokémon en voz baja y negando levemente con la cabeza le hizo entender que no se apresurara. El Pokémon de Fuego simplemente volteo la cabeza y suspiro, dejando salir una leve flama, resignado por la petición de su entrenador.

Fue entonces que de la nada Amber dejo a la minina rosa en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el Pokémon Psíquico y los Pokémon clones, aquello extraño a todos los presentes. Cuando Mewtwo estaba por utilizar sus poderes psíquicos en la joven, la peli café se detuvo y pronuncio unas palabras que desconcertaron más a todos.

"Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, Bulbasaurtwo" aquellos nombre Amber los decía con lagrimas en los ojos "¿No me recuerdan? Soy yo" ante esa declaración las tres formas evolucionadas negaron con la cabeza, parecían algo confundidos "Tal vez me veo un poco diferente, pero es solo porque crecí, al igual que ustedes" explica la joven ante la incertidumbre de los Pokémon "Sigo siendo la misma y me alegro mucho volver a verlos amigos"

 _"No sé qué es lo que pretendas humana pero te aseguro que no va a funcionar"_ con aquellas palabras Mewtwo uso sus poderes psíquicos para elevar a la joven peli café en el aire.

"¡Amber!" ante aquello Ash grita muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su prima.

"¿Tu tampoco me recuerdas Mewtwo?" cuestiona la joven con gran esfuerzo, siendo presionada por el poder del Pokémon Psíquico "Yo jamás te he olvidado"

Al escuchar el grito del joven los tres Pokémon clonados reaccionan rápidamente, reconociendo aquel nombre sin ningún problema. Tal parecía que, a diferencia de Mewtwo, los recuerdos de los clones de Charizard, Blastoise y Venusaur no habían sido borrados. Mientras tanto la mirada de la joven desato que varias imágenes comenzaran a llenar la cabeza del Pokémon Psíquico, mostrándole recuerdos de su pasado que no sabía que tenía.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _En medio de una infinita oscuridad se encontraba Mewtwo, pero este tenía un cuerpo más pequeño e infantil, se encontraba en su etapa más temprana. Pese a la oscuridad el pequeño Pokémon clon podía oír extraños ruidos, a personas hablando._

 _"Alguien habla acerca de mi, pero… ¿Qué dicen?" lentamente Mewtwo comenzó a abrir sus ojos, despertando de su sueño._

 _"Son palabras humanas" responde una nueva voz en la oscuridad, captando la atención del Pokémon Psíquico._

 _De repente, en medio de esa misma oscuridad, una resplandeciente luz aparece y termina materializando a una pequeña niña de pelo verde y vertido blanco. Tanto Mewtwo como la pequeña niña parecían estar flotando en el aire._

 _"¿Quién eres?" pregunta el Pokémon clon._

 _"Un humano, pero soy muy parecida a ti" mientras dice aquello la pequeña coloca una de sus manos en su pecho._

 _"¿Humano? ¿Yo soy humano?" cuestiona el pequeño Mewtwo._

 _"No lo creo, en realidad pareces mas un Pokémon" responde la pequeña, acercándose más al pequeño Pokémon._

 _"¿Pokémon? ¿Humano? ¿Qué son? ¿Cuál soy yo?" ante toda aquella nueva información se crean más dudas en Mewtwo por lo que el Pokémon clon no puede evitar hacerse esas preguntas._

 _"Parece que te importa saber qué es lo que eres, pero a mí no" dice la peli verde con sinceridad "Si te encuentras aquí seguro eres lo mismo que todos nosotros" agrega para que poco después tres nuevas entidades aparezcan en la oscuridad._

 _"Bulba"_

 _"Char"_

 _"Squir"_

 _Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmander aparecieron cerca de la niña y el Pokémon clon, pero algo inusual es esos tres Pokémon eran las extrañas marcas que tenían en todo su cuerpo._

 _"En este lugar todos somos copias. Al final de nuestros nombres llevamos un two" comenta la pequeña mientras ella y los tres Pokémon comienzan a volar por el lugar._

 _"No lo comprendo"_

 _"Me llamo Ambertwo pero en realidad sigo siendo Amber" explica la niña, ante las palabras de Mewtwo, mientras los Pokémon y ella forman un circulo y empiezan a girar para luego comenzar a reír._

 _XXX_

 _Después de aquel encuentro Amber les mostró a Mewtwo y a sus otros amigos, algunos de los pocos recuerdos que aún conservaba en su memoria. Enseñándole al Pokémon Psíquico cómo se veía el mundo exterior, hablándole y mostrándole el sol, el viento, la luna y las estrellas. Pero de pronto Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo y Bulbasaurtwo comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta finalmente desaparecer. En esos momentos era Amber la que se estaba desvaneciendo frente a los ojos de Mewtwo._

 _"¿Qué está pasando Amber?" pese a lo que veían sus ojos, Mewtwo no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _"Parece que es hora de ir por caminos separados" dice únicamente la niña, manteniendo aun una sincera sonrisa en su rostro._

 _"Amber" ante las palabras de la niña un nuevo sentimiento inunda a Mewtwo, haciendo que lagrimas broten de sus ojos "¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Qué es?" cuestiona mientras toca las gotas saladas de agua._

 _"Lagrimas" responde simplemente Amber._

 _"¿Lagrimas?"_

 _"Las lagrimas suelen salir cuando uno está muy triste. Ahora tu estas muy triste esa es la razón" explica la pequeña peli verde "Gracias" agradece de pronto la niña, extrañando al Pokémon clon "Gracias por tus lagrimas, pero no llores por favor… yo estaré bien" dice Amber "Estas vivo, disfruta tu vida Mewtwo porque… La vida es maravillosa" agrega la pequeña antes de desaparecer finalmente._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Luego de que todos esos recuerdos salieran de golpe, el Pokémon Psíquico mira detenidamente a la joven en el aire y por unos segundos le parece estar volviendo a ver a la pequeña niña peli verde que él había conocido tiempo atrás. Es entonces que Mewtwo la reconoce.

 _"Amber"_ mientras dice el nombre de la joven, Mewtwo comienza a bajarla con sumo cuidado al suelo.

"Me alegra volver a verte" comenta la peli café, con una sonrisa, una vez en el suelo "A todos" agrega al fijar la vista en sus otros tres viejos amigos.

Mientras aquella extraña escena ocurría, el resto de los presentes trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Ash, Pikachu y Skitty eran los que más o menos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, al ser los únicos que sabían en ese tiempo el pasado de Amber, pero incluso ellos parecían no comprender algunas partes.

"Mewtwo ya has llevado estoy muy lejos… detente te lo pido"

 _"¿Detenerme? Ahora más que nunca pienso llevar a cabo mi plan"_ declara el Pokémon clon con algo mas de enojo que antes _"Los humanos borraron todos mis recuerdos de ti y luego te alejaron de mi… deben pagar"_ la mirada de Mewtwo reflejaba una gran ira, misma que se escuchaba en su tono de voz.

"No Mewtwo no entiendes…"

 _"Eres tú la que no entiende, pero con el tiempo estarás de acuerdo conmigo… una vez que veas el mundo que he creado para nosotros los clones"_ dice Mewtwo, interrumpiendo a la joven _"Pero por ahora te pondré a salvo de todos… incluida tu misma"_ los ojos del Pokémon Psíquico comenzaron a brillar y poco después toda emoción en el rostro de Amber se fue.

Lentamente la peli café comenzó a caminar hacia delante, acercándose cada vez más a sus viejos amigos. Una vez que estuvo frente a ellos, Amber se coloco a un lado de Mewtwo. Ahora que estaba junto a los Pokémon clon, Ash y el resto de las personas presentes pudieron ver claramente la mirada de la joven, la cual no denotaba ninguna emoción, prueba de que ahora era controlada por el Pokémon Psíquico como una vez lo estuvo la Enfermera Joy.

"¡Amber!" Ash llamo a su prima, en un intento por hacerla reaccionar, pero al ver que no funcionaba se dirigió a Mewtwo "¡¿Mewtwo que le has hecho?!"

"¡¿Pika?!"

"¡¿Nya?!"

Los reclamos de Ash, Pikachu y Skitty iban acompañados por unas miradas verdaderamente enojadas.

 _"Solo les diré que ahora ella ve el mundo como nosotros"_ responde el Pokémon clon con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro _"Ahora… ¿Empezamos?"_ agrega, refiriéndose al reto pendiente.

Ante tales palabras los entrenadores se muestran mucho más enojados y dispuestos a ganar aquel reto. Con paso decidido Ash, Misty, Brock, Neesha, Corey y Joy se dirigen al estadio, junto los Pokémon que combatirían ahí, además de Skitty y el resto de los Pokémon del azabache. Casi al mismo tiempo Mewtwo, Amber y los tres Pokémon clones también se encaminan al mismo lugar. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que todos se encuentren en el estadio, cada quien en su respectivo lado del campo.

 _"¿Quién combatirá contra mi primero?"_ pregunta entonces el Pokémon Psíquico y ante aquello el Venusaur de Corey entra al campo de batalla.

"Te subestime la primera vez, pero eso no pasara de nuevo" dice Corey.

Con un simple movimiento de su cabeza Mewtwo envía a su Venusaur al campo. Cuando ambos Pokémon Planta se encuentran a una distancia prudente, dentro del campo, la batalla da comienzo. Siendo Corey el que toma el primer movimiento.

"¡Ve Brute Root! ¡Hojas Navaja!"

 _"Látigo Cepa"_

Rápidamente el Pokémon de Corey lanza unas afiladas hojas de color verde resplandeciente contra su oponente. Sin perder tiempo Venusaurtwo saca unas lianas de de su espalda y con ellas golpea con gran velocidad cada una de las afiladas hojas, destruyéndolas todas. Después de eso las lianas del Pokémon clon envuelven a su oponente y lo levantan en el aire para luego arrojarlo con gran fuerza al suelo, terminando así con la batalla.

"¡Brute Root!" Corey no pierde tiempo y corre, preocupado, a ver la salud de su Pokémon.

El resto de las personas, en el mismo lado del campo que el muchacho, simplemente observan aquella escena. Mientras tanto Venusaurtwo vuelve a su lugar de inicio. Para sorpresa de Ash y sus amigos, una vez que Venusaurtwo llega junto a sus compañeros, Amber lo felicita.

"¿Qué está pasando con Amber?" se pregunta Ash muy confundido por lo que ocurría.

"Mewtwo dijo que ahora Amber veía las cosas como ellos, tal vez uso sus poderes para hacerle creer que ella siempre ha vivido en esta isla con él y sus Pokémon y que sus ideales son los mismos. Igual que lo hizo con la Enfermera Joy" deduce el moreno con seriedad.

"Eso está muy mal" opina Misty muy enojada.

"¡Ahora es mi turno!" declara Neesha, molesta e interrumpiendo así la conversación de los tres jóvenes "¡Acabalo Shell Shocker!"

"Blastoise" ante la petición de su entrenadora Blastoise entra al campo de batalla.

Alzando una de sus manos, Mewtwo envía al clon de Blastoise al campo.

"¡Shell Shocker Hidrobomba!"

De los cañones en su espalda el Pokémon de Neesha lanza dos poderosos torrentes de agua contra su oponente, mientras este todavía corre hacia él. Sin alguna orden Blastoisetwo se oculta en el interior de su caparazón, al mismo tiempo que comienza a girar a gran velocidad hacia su oponente. El gran caparazón giratorio termina atravesando fácilmente los torrentes de agua para seguir camino hacia el Pokémon de Neesha y con gran fuerza golpearlo, haciendo que el Pokémon de Agua sea lanzado hacia un extremo del campo y choque contra una de las paredes del lugar.

"¡Shell Shocker!" al igual que Corey, Neesha corre preocupada hacia su Pokémon malherido.

Mientras tanto Blastoisetwo regresa a su lado del campo, siendo recibido por las mismas felicitaciones que su compañero por parte de la joven peli café.

"Esto se está poniendo muy mal Ash" dice Misty a su amigo, después de ver todo aquello "Ten cuidado, esos clones son muy poderosos"

"Lo tendré… ¡Charizard!"

Al igual que con los otros Pokémon, Mewtwo envía al clon de Charizard al campo, al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon del azabache entra también.

"Usaremos tanto tu velocidad y tu poder para vencer" ante aquellas palabras por parte de su entrenador el Pokémon de Fuego simplemente afirma en señal de entendimiento "¡Muy bien ahora ve!" con aquellas palabras Charizard se eleva en el aire y desde lo alto lanza un poderoso Lanzallamas contra su oponente.

Sin recibir alguna orden Charizardtwo se eleva en el aire, esquivando fácilmente el ataque de Charizard. Ante aquello se puede ver como Mewtwo sonríe con gran confianza. Poco después ambos Pokémon de Fuego inician una batalla por los aires, tratando de atacar a su oponente mientras esquivan los ataques del mismo. Mientras el combate va trascurriendo se ve claramente como Charizardtwo lleva la ventaja de la situación, esquivando fácilmente mientras la mayoría de sus ataques logran alcanzar al Pokémon de Ash.

"¿No puede moverse más rápido?" pregunta Misty con desesperación.

"El Pokémon de Mewtwo es muy veloz" responde Brock.

Mientras los jóvenes hablan, ambos Pokémon de Fuego comienzan a llevar su batalla a alturas más grandes. Una vez estando a una distancia muy alejada del campo, traspasando las nubes en el cielo, en un movimiento sorpresivo Charizardtwo aprisiona al Charizard de Ash entre sus brazos para luego juntos comenzar a descender en picada a una gran velocidad.

"¡Charizard está en problemas!"

 _"¡Acabalo!"_

Con aquellas últimas palabras de parte de Mewtwo, Charizardtwo hace que el Pokémon de Ash golpee con gran fuerza el suelo, levantando en el proceso una gran nube de polvo. Pese al daño recibido Charizard logra volverse a poner de pie, mientras el polvo se va dispersando, solo para segundos después volver a caer, pero esta vez sin posibilidades de volver a levantarse.

"¡No! ¡Charizard no!" rápidamente Ash va corriendo hacia su Pokémon, para ver su estado "¿Te encuentras bien?"

 _"Como vencedor, ahora reclamo mi premio"_ con aquellas palabras el Pokémon Psíquico hace aparecer tres extrañas Pokébolas de color negro sobre él _"Sus Pokémon"_ luego de aquello las tres extrañas Pokébolas comienzan a volar por el aire, dirigiéndose a los tres Pokémon vencidos, para fácilmente atraparlos en su interior.

"¡Oye espera!" reclama Ash mientras la extraña Pokébola negra se aleja con Charizard en su interior.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con esos Pokémon?" pregunta Misty bastante enojada.

 _"Les quitare su ADN para hacer clones para mi"_ responde Mewtwo, al mismo tiempo que hace aparecer mas Pokébolas como las anteriores a su alrededor _"Se quedaran aquí en esta isla conmigo mientras mi tormenta destruye al planeta"_

"¡No puedes hacerlo!" le replica Brock.

"¡Así es Mewtwo! ¡No te dejaremos!" concuerda el azabache, acercándose hasta el centro del campo.

 _"No intenten desafiarme"_ dice el Pokémon Psíquico, haciendo brillar sus ojos para luego utilizar sus poderes y lanzar al azabache contra el moreno. Haciéndolos caer a ambos muy lejos _"Este es mi mundo ahora"_ con aquellas palabras Mewtwo laza las demás Pokébolas contra el resto de los Pokémon en el lugar.

"¡Vámonos!" grita Ash, poniéndose de pie al igual que el moreno.

Rápidamente los Pokémon de los jóvenes comienzan a correr, en un intento por escapar de las Pokébolas negras, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por sus entrenadores. Uno a uno las extrañas Pokébolas van atrapando a los Pokémon en el lugar, sin que ellos mismos o sus entrenadores puedan evitarlo. Ante el gran caos creado en esos momentos Mewtwo simplemente sonríe con satisfacción, debido a que su plan está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Una vez dentro de las Pokébolas negras los Pokémon eran llevados a otro lugar, utilizando unos conductos ocultos en los pilares del salón.

 _"Es inútil tratar de escapar de mi poder"_ declara el Pokémon clon viendo la escena frente a sus ojos.

"¡Deprisa cárguenlos!"

Después de decir esas palabras Brock toma a Vulpix en brazos para luego comenzar a correr nuevamente, siendo seguido por sus demás Pokémon y por la Enfermera Joy. Casi al mismo tiempo Misty oculta a Togepi dentro de su mochila, para luego seguir al moreno junto con el resto de sus Pokémon. Pero mientras intentan escapar, todos los Pokémon del moreno y la pelirroja son atrapados, a excepción de Togepi.

Durante todo aquel caos Ash, sus Pokémon y Skitty terminan separándose del resto de sus amigos, al mismo tiempo la minina rosa aprovecha toda la confusión para esconderse en la mochila del azabache. Ash hace hasta lo imposible para trata de proteger a sus Pokémon, pero al final cada uno de ellos termina siendo capturado, siendo el último de ellos nada menos que el roedor amarillo. Debido a todo el esfuerzo hecho para no ser atrapado, el Pokémon Eléctrico termino agotándose y finalmente siendo atrapado.

"¡Pikachu!" en un intento por rescatar a su amigo, Ash termina siguiendo la extraña Pokébola que se lo llevo, llegando incluso a meterse por los conductos "¡Nunca tendrás a Pikachu!"

XXX

Luego de caer por el conducto, el azabache misteriosamente termina llegando hasta una banda transportadora en la cual se encuentran todas las Pokébolas con los Pokémon capturados. Dicha banda se dirigía directo a una maquina en la cual se iba extrayendo el ADN de los Pokémon. Una vez en ese lugar Ash también se encuentra con el Equipo Rocket, pero debido a los problemas actuales no les presta mucha atención.

"Fuera de mi camino no tengo tiempo para su lema" les dice a los dos ladrones mientras corre en la banda transportadora hacia la Pokébola con Pikachu "¡Ah!" arrojándose hacia delante Ash logra tomar la Pokébola al mismo tiempo que unas manos robóticas la sostienen para extraer el ADN del Pokémon Eléctrico. Utilizando todas sus fuerzas el azabache jala la Pokébola en sus manos hacia él, intentando sacarla de la maquina "¡Suéltalo! ¡Maldita maquina! ¡Dame a mi Pikachu! ¡Dámelo!" en medio de toda esa conmoción un pequeño bulto rosa sale de la mochila del azabache y se coloca en su hombro "¿Skitty?" la presencia de la minina causa desconcierto en el joven, debido a que este la creía también prisionera, tanto así que Ash termina distrayéndose y esto provoca que los brazos robóticos logren jalar la extraña Pokébola al interior "¡Ah! ¡Pikachu!"

Ante esa escena Skitty actúa rápidamente y en un instante varias pequeñas esferas de energía resplandeciente rodean su cuerpo para luego ser lanzadas contra la maquina frente a ella y Ash. Cuando el ataque de la minina impacta con la maquina, esta empieza a lanzar chispas al mismo tiempo que arroja la Pokébola con Pikachu dentro. Tan pronto como la extraña Pokébola toca el suelo, el roedor amarillo es liberado de la misma.

"¡Pikachu!" nada más ver a su Pokémon libre, Ash lo llama con gran cariño.

"¡Pikapi!" al escuchar la voz de su entrenador, rápidamente el roedor eléctrico corre a sus brazos "¡Chaaaaa!"

Mientras el azabache y el Pokémon Eléctrico comparten un lindo momento, el Equipo Rocket veía atentamente como la máquina de clonación terminaba de hacer las copias de todos los Pokémon capturados. Los nuevos clones no tardaron en despertar, para salir de los tubos y dirigirse a la salida del laboratorio, siendo observados tanto por Ash, Pikachu y Skitty así como por el Equipo Rocket. Curiosamente entre las copias de los Pokémon se encontraba un Meowth.

"¿Pero donde están los reales?"

"¿Pika?"

Se cuestionan en voz alta el azabache y su Pokémon mientras ven salir a los Pokémon clonados del lugar. Tan pronto como el último clon sale, la máquina tras los ladrones termina explotando, arrojando todas las Pokébolas en su interior por el aire. Cuando las Pokébolas negras tocan el suelo, liberan a los Pokémon prisioneros en ellas.

"¡Todos volvieron!" exclama Ash con gran alegría mientras sus Pokémon iban a abrazarlo.

"¡Pikaaa!"

"Y parece que se encuentran bien" agrega después de verlos en perfecto estado "Gracias por tu ayuda Skitty" luego de agradecerle a la minina, la expresión en el rostro del azabache se volvió mucho más seria que de costumbre "Ahora hay que detener esto"

XXX

En la parte de arriba del castillo, en el gran estadio, se encontraban todos los aun presentes. No hace mucho el Pokémon Psíquico había perdonado la vida de los entrenadores, por el momento, abriendo las puertas del lugar para dejarlos ir. Poco después hubo una explosión en las cercanías y el resto de los clones salieron a la superficie, en medio de una gran nube de humo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban Mewtwo, Amber y los otros tres Pokémon clonados.

 _"Con los Pokémon y los humanos eliminados, los clones heredaran el mundo"_ declara Mewtwo una vez que todos sus clones están en posición.

"No puedes hacer eso" dice una voz dentro de la nube de humo "No lo permitiré" con esas últimas palabras Ash sale de entre el humo, junto con todos los Pokémon secuestrados.

"¡Psyduck!"

"¡Vulpix!"

Tanto Misty como Brock se sienten muy felices de ver a todos sus Pokémon sanos y salvos.

 _"Es inútil desafiarme"_

"Te juro que esto no terminara así Mewtwo… no lo permitiremos"

Declaran Ash y Mewtwo, frente a frente, una vez que los Pokémon originales y los clones están unos delante de otros. Entre todo eso, un extraño sentimiento golpea la mente de Amber con gran fuerza.

"Ash" murmura la joven muy bajo, siendo escuchada solo por el Pokémon Psíquico.

Ante aquellas palabras Mewtwo vuelve a usar sus poderes psíquicos para nublar la mente de la peli café nuevamente. En medio de todo aquello un misterioso Pokémon de color rosado aparece delante del azabache y comienza a jugar frente a él, sorprendiendo a todos los demás en el lugar, humanos como Pokémon.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Mewtwo es uno de los más sorprendidos ante aquella escena, logrando reconocer al pequeño Pokémon _"¿Podrá ser?"_ sin perder tiempo el Pokémon Psíquico crea una esfera de color negro en sus manos y la arroja contra el recién aparecido Pokémon mientras este sigue jugando.

La esfera negra termina golpeando una burbuja rosa, en la que el extraño Pokémon estaba saltando, destruyéndola y haciendo volar a su ocupante unos metros en el cielo. Después de eso Mewtwo no se detiene y comienza una serie de ataques del mismo tipo en contra del Pokémon rosa, mientras este solo se concentra en esquivarlos como si se tratara de una especie de juego.

"¿Qué Pokémon es?" pregunta Brock, en medio de toda aquella conmoción, extrañado por el comportamiento del recién llegado.

"No lo sé" responde Misty, igual de extrañada.

 _"Mew… por fin nos conocemos"_ dice Mewtwo cuando Mew aparece frente a él.

"Mew" responde el Pokémon rosa con simpleza.

 _"Tal vez fui clonado de tu ADN, pero ahora probare que Mewtwo es mejor que el original… superior a Mew"_

"Mew y Mewtwo" ente todo aquello el azabache no deja de mirar al recién llegado completamente desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando _"¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada de esto?"_

Absorto en sus pensamientos Ash no se da cuenta cuando el Pokémon clon se eleva en el aire para comenzar a perseguir a Mew. En medio de aquella persecución Mewtwo logra lanzar una Bola Sombra que termina golpeando al Pokémon rosa y haciendo que este desaparezca tras unas nubes, causando un sentimiento de gran satisfacción en el Pokémon Psíquico. Ante aquello todos los espectadores miran el cielo, justo por donde Mew desapareció y es entonces que, poco segundos después, una gran esfera de energía de color azul atraviesa las nubes y golpea al Pokémon clon. El golpe envía a Mewtwo hasta las gradas del estadio, cerca del grupo de entrenadores, levantando una nube de polvo debido al impacto. Mientras tanto Mew sale de entre las nubes como si nada.

Luego de aquello el Pokémon Psíquico sale de la nube de polvo bastante furioso y, después de intercambiar unas palabras con el Pokémon rosa, da inicio con la batalla entre los Pokémon originales y sus clones. Al mismo tiempo Mew y Mewtwo empiezan su propia batalla en el aire, rodeándose con unos campos de energía de distintos colores cada uno mientras chocan uno contra el otro. En medio de esa brutal lucha, Ash y Amber aun se encuentran parados en el centro del campo, observando todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Cuando el azabache logra racionar a lo que está pasando ya es muy tarde, frente a sus ojos se encuentra con una de las escenas más tristes que había visto en todos sus años como entrenador.

Aun ante todo eso, Ash y la minina rosa logran ver algo que los deja muy sorprendidos. Pese a que su mente se encuentra dormida, Amber no puede evitar llorar ante lo que presencian sus ojos pues sin importar que sabe que lo que está sucediendo está mal. Ante aquella escena, sin pensarlo siguiera, Skitty sale corriendo hacia su entrenadora.

"¡Skitty espera!" rápidamente el azabache comienza a correr por la misma dirección por la que fue la minina.

Con gran agilidad y velocidad la pequeña gatita se dirige hacia Amber, esquivando todo y a todos los que se cruzan a su paso, al mismo tiempo que Ash trata de seguirle el paso. De la nada uno de los ataques que Mewtwo lanza contra Mew, y que este logra esquivar, termina dirigiéndose hacia la minina, sin que esta se dé cuenta de ello. Por el contrario el azabache si logra percatarse de ello justo a tiempo.

"¡Skitty!" sin pensarlo dos veces Ash se abalanza contra Skitty, en un intento por salvarla.

"¡Cuidado!" grita la peli café de pronto, pues al ver aquello algo en su mente la logra hacer reaccionar.

Justo cuando Amber grita aquello Ash logra tomar a Skitty en brazos y quitarla del camino del ataque, pero aun así no logran evitar ser atrapados por la explosión generada por el impacto. La fuerte explosión termina por lanzar al azabache y al Pokémon rosa hasta el otro lado del campo, justo a los pies de la peli café. Por fortuna para la minina, Ash usa su cuerpo para protegerla del impacto del golpe por lo que es este quien termina llevándose la mayor parte del daño.

"¡Ash! ¡Skitty!" rápidamente Amber se agacha frente al azabache para ver el estado de ambos.

"¿Amber?" la duda en la voz del azabache es palpable.

"Soy yo" responde la peli café con aquella sonrisa tan sincera que la caracteriza. Sin más Skitty no tarda en lanzarse a los brazos de su entrenadora "Lamento haberte preocupado" dice la joven, susurrando esas palabras en el oído de su Pokémon, mientras la estrecha fuertemente en sus brazos.

A lo lejos Brock, Misty y el resto de los presentes lograron ver todo lo que había pasado y se encontraban muy felices porque Amber hubiera despertado, en especial los primeros dos, pero aun así lo que predominaba en sus rostros eran una expresión de gran tristeza y preocupación a causa de la brutal batalla de los Pokémon. Al ver que su prima había vuelto el azabache no puede evitar sonreír, unos minutos, antes de volver poner una expresión muy seria en su rostro mientras se va levantando del suelo.

"Hay que detener esto" dice rápidamente Ash, viendo con profunda tristeza la escena frente a él y Amber.

"Los Pokémon no deberían pelear… no de esta manera" con dolor Amber también veía lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos.

"Este no es el Mewtwo que conozco ¿Por qué no entiende que no está bien obligar a los Pokémon a pelear así?" se cuestiona el azabache "Hay que detener esto"

"Mewtwo solo quiere probar los fuertes que son sus clones y además ellos mismos no quieren detenerse" comenta la peli café, viendo como poco a poco los Pokémon se van quedando sin fuerzas "Ellos quieren demostrar que tienen derecho de estar vivos, que no son solo unas copias de los originales, y creen que la única forma de demostrarlo es peleando"

"Pero no es así" contradijo Ash "Esta es una pelea en la que nadie va a ganar"

"Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero ellos…" dejando las palabras al aire, Amber volvió a ver como los Pokémon se herían unos a otros "Ellos no se detendrán… estos Pokémon van a pelear hasta la muerte, si no hacemos algo" agrego mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

"Alguien tiene que decir no y rehusarse a pelear" concordó el joven "Como lo hace Pikachu" agrego al mismo tiempo que veía al roedor amarillo soportar todos los golpes que le daba su clon, sin levantar una mano para impedirlos mientras que este lloraba de desesperación, pero sin detener sus ahora débiles ataques.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, Mew y Mewtwo seguían con su propia batalla. En un momento dado de su encuentro ambos Pokémon terminaron peleando muy cerca del suelo, tanto así que, después de un fuerte choque entre sus poderes, arrasaron también con el resto de los Pokémon presentes, ya fueran clones o no. Debido al choque una fuerte cantidad de poder psíquico termino siendo expulsada, causando que una gran nube de polvo se levantara. Cuando la nube se disperso se veía claramente como los únicos Pokémon todavía en pie eran ambos Pokémon Legendarios, los cuales emanaban una gran energía de sus cuerpos, mientras que el resto de los Pokémon se encontraban muy agotados como para poder seguir peleando.

"Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos" murmuro la joven viendo el estado actual de todos los Pokémon y como ambos Pokémon Legendarios se preparaban para realizar su ataque final "Ya basta por favor… ¡Ya basta!" mientras gritaba esas últimas palabras Amber comenzó a correr al centro del campo, en medio de ambos Pokémon Psíquicos, al mismo tiempo que estos lanzaban su ataque.

"¡Amber!" al ver aquello Ash inmediatamente sigue a su prima, justo cuando un rayo azul y uno rosa salían disparados de Mewtwo y Mew, respectivamente.

El azabache logra llegar hasta la peli café justo a tiempo para cubrirla con su cuerpo, en un intento por protegerla de ambos ataque, pero aun así los dos rayos terminan impactando contra ambos jóvenes, causando que una nube de polvo se levante alrededor de ellos e impida al resto de los presentes el ver lo que sucede. Todo aquello causa gran preocupación y asombro en el resto de humanos y en los Pokémon.

 _"¡No!"_ exclama Mewtwo al ver aquello, preocupado por el estado de su vieja amiga.

"¡Pikapi!"

"¡Nya!"

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersa en el aire, se pude ver claramente las consecuencias de todo aquello. Tanto Ash como Amber habían terminado siendo convertidos en piedra. Curiosamente la posición en la que ahora se encontraban dejaba claro el intento del azabache por proteger a la peli café, sacrificándose a él mismo.

 _"¿Qué he hecho?"_ se cuestiona el Pokémon clon al ver el resultado de su pelea contra Mew, es entonces que también se da cuenta de las intenciones que tenía el azabache por proteger a la joven _"La trato de proteger ¿Por qué? Si ella es como nosotros"_

Mientras Mewtwo crea un mar de preguntas en su cabeza, tan rápido como pueden, Pikachu y Skitty se dirigen frente a sus entrenadores, ahora convertidos en piedra, y tratan de ayudarlos, pero nada de lo que intentan logra funcionar. Esto hace que ambos Pokémon sientan una tristeza más profunda. Al mismo tiempo, ante aquella escena, el resto de los Pokémon de Ash, los Pokémon de los otros entrenadores e inclusive los Pokémon clones también se ponen muy tristes. Haciendo que todos y cada uno de ellos termine derramando lagrimas por los jóvenes.

Misteriosamente las lágrimas de todos los Pokémon terminan flotando en el aire y se van dirigiendo hacia la estatua de los dos jóvenes, esto hace que poco después la estatua comience a resplandecer y unos instantes después Ash y Amber vuelvan a la vida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tan pronto como ambos recuperan la conciencia, la peli café y el azabache se miran fijamente unos segundos antes de sonreírse uno al otro para luego compartir un tierno abrazo. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Skitty y Pikachu salten hacia sus entrenadores para unirse también a aquel abrazo. El resto de los presentes, humanos y Pokémon, miran aquella escena sumamente conmovidos.

 _"Amber se sacrifico a sí misma para salvar a los Pokémon y el se sacrifico para salvarlos a todos, incluida a ella"_ razona Mewtwo en voz alta, teniendo una conversación con Mew, mientras ambos estaban en el aire _"Yo trate de ponerlos a todos unos contra otros, pero a pesar de ser diferentes ellos dos siempre se preocuparon por el otro e incluso por todos los Pokémon aquí, ya fueran clones o no"_ con esas palabras el Pokémon clon hacía referencia a ambos jóvenes, que no les importaba arriesgar su vida por el bien de los demás _"Quería probar quien era más fuerte, pero solo hasta que hicieron a un lado sus diferencias pude ver el verdadero poder que todos comparten en su interior"_

"Mew" concuerda el Pokémon rosa con aquellas palabras.

"Ahora lo entiendes Mewtwo" dice Amber llamando la atención del Pokémon clon "Las circunstancias en que uno nace no tienen importancia, es lo que uno hace con el don de la vida lo que nos dice quiénes somos"

 _"Tienes razón"_ concuerda Mewtwo, antes de utilizar sus poderes psíquicos en sus clones.

En poco tiempo todos los clones en el campo son rodeados con una energía de color azul, para luego elevarse en el aire.

"¿Mewtwo a dónde vas?" le pregunta Ash al Pokémon Psíquico, al ver como este comienza a llevarse a los demás Pokémon clon.

 _"A donde mi corazón pueda aprender lo que el tuyo sabe muy bien"_ responde Mewtwo, antes de voltear a ver a la peli café. Utilizando nuevamente sus poderes el Pokémon clon eleva a Amber en el aire _"Ven con nosotros"_ le propone una vez que la joven llega frente a él.

Aquella petición sorprende tanto a las personas en el suelo como a la joven en el aire, haciendo que Amber no sepa que decir.

"Lo siento" responde la peli café después de unos momentos, para luego mirar hacia abajo con una expresión de nostalgia "Pero ellos me necesitan más… este es el lugar al que pertenezco y sé que ustedes también encontraran el suyo"

 _"Tenía el presentimiento que dirías algo así"_ comenta Mewtwo con una leve, pero sincera, sonrisa _"Parece ser alguien muy interesante"_ agrega dirigiendo su vista al azabache.

"Lo es… lo sé por experiencia" responde la joven antes de pasar su vista de Ash a Mewtwo "Y es por eso que te puedo decir que él y sus amigos no le contaran a nadie nada de lo que paso aquí" ante esas palabras Mewtwo mostró una expresión de intriga "Pese a todo lo que ha pasado te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que planeas… confía en mí, ellos no dirán nada"

 _"Lo mejor para todos ellos es olvidar"_ declara Mewtwo al entender a donde quería llegar su vieja amiga.

"Te equivocas… así como tú, ellos también tienen derecho a recordar lo que paso aquí" ante esas palabras el Pokémon clon medido las cosas unos momentos antes de sonreír levemente, para luego volver a hablar.

 _"Adiós Amber"_ pese a ser la única respuesta de Mewtwo, Amber sonrió.

"Hasta luego Mewtwo" antes de ser bajada, la joven toma por sorpresa a su viejo amigo y le da un fuerte abrazo "Cuídate" dice una vez se separa, mientras va descendiendo al suelo, hasta llegar junta a sus amigos.

"Adiós Mewtwo" se despide el azabache una vez que Amber está junto a él, mientras fija su vista en el Pokémon Psíquico _"Nos volveremos a encontrar Mewtwo, es una promesa"_ el gran aprecio que Ash le tenía a Mewtwo no era para menos, después de todo lo que le había ayudado a él y a sus demás amigos, en especial a Amber.

 _"Lo que ha pasado aquí siempre lo recordare"_ comenta Mewtwo mientras él, sus Pokémon y Mew comienzan a alejarse del lugar _"Pero creo que para algunos de ustedes lo mejor será olvidar"_ agrega mientras desaparece entre las nubes, junto con el resto de los Pokémon.

Tan pronto como todos los Pokémon en el cielo desaparecen tras las nubes, una cegadora luz blanca aparece bajo los pies de Ash y Amber y rápidamente se va extendiendo por todo el lugar. De un momento a otro todo se vuelve oscuro para los humanos y los Pokémon.

XXX

Misteriosamente después de aquello los jóvenes terminaron regresando al punto de partida, el puerto de Costa Vieja, solo para vivir una especie de Déjà vu. Para cuando se dieron cuenta Ash, Amber, Misty, Brock y sus tres Pokémon acompañantes se encontraban reviviendo los primeros minutos de la tormenta, justo como antes de partir a Isla Nueva, era casi como si hubieran vuelto a atrás en el tiempo, pero esta vez había unos ligeros cambios. Para mayor intriga de los jóvenes, la Enfermera Joy de Costa Vieja esta vez sí se encontraba en el lugar y parecía que nadie se acordaba de que había desaparecido, ni ella misma parecía recordar haber sido secuestrada, además todo indicaba que los otros entrenadores que también habían llegado a Isla Nueva tampoco recordaban nada de lo que había ocurrido. Tan solo Ash y compañía mantenían los recuerdos acerca de Mew, Mewtwo y los Pokémon clon.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?" cuestiona Misty luego de unos momentos.

"Mewtwo creyó que sería mejor que todos los involucrados de Isla Nueva olvidaran lo que había pasado haya" le responde Amber, de lo más serena, a la peli naranja.

"Pero nosotros no lo olvidamos" objeta Brock ante la respuesta de su amiga.

"Es porque el entendió que no son malas personas" argumenta la joven mientras voltea a verlos con una sonrisa en su rostro "Este será nuestro secreto" agrega al mismo tiempo que le guiña un ojo al azabache, sin que sus amigos se den cuenta, en señal de complicidad.

 _"Uno más de una larga lista que está por venir"_ piensa Ash, al entender lo que Amber le dice con ese guiño, mientras que él, Brock y Misty asienten en señal de acuerdo.

"Bien ¿Y ahora qué?" luego de un breve momento de silencio, Misty decide cambiar de tema y enfocarse en lo que sigue.

"Pues supongo que hay que ir a las Islas Naranja" responde el moreno al ser el lugar previsto desde antes por los jóvenes "Después de todo debemos realizar el encargo del Profesor Oak"

"¡Y yo voy a participar en la Liga Naranja!" exclama el azabache con gran emoción _"Espera Lapras pronto estaré ahí"_ pese a pensar en volver a participar en la liga que había ganado en su otro tiempo, la prioridad de Ash era recuperar a su vieja amiga. De pronto algo mas paso por la mente del joven "Eso significa…" recordando un dato muy importante Ash dirige su vista hacia Amber.

"Que llego el momento de decir adiós" completa la peli café al sentir la mirada de su primo sobre ella.

"¿Enserio te irás?"

"Vamos a extrañarte mucho"

Ante las palabras de Amber, Misty y Brock se dieron cuenta de que pronto seria el momento de la despedida. Tanto Ash como sus amigos se encontraban algo tristes por ello, incluso Amber. Debido a aquello la peli café se encontraba algo indecisa en esos momentos. Fue entonces que de pronto se escucho la voz de la Oficial Jenny.

"¡Miren es un milagro!"

Ante las palabras de la agente Ash y sus amigos salen a ver lo que sucede con la tormenta, siendo seguidos por varias personas más. Cuando se encuentra fuera, en el muelle, todos pueden ver claramente como la gran tormenta había terminado, tan misteriosamente como había llegado, el mar ahora se encontraba en calma y las nubes grises habían comenzado a desvanecerse, dando paso a los rayos del sol.

"Mewtwo creo esta tormenta… supongo que creyó que lo correcto sería detenerla" murmuro Ash "Hay muchos misterios alrededor de los Pokémon y yo quiero verlos todos" agrega algo pensativo _"Otra vez"_

 _"Nos han pasado muchas cosas y ahora, por alguna razón, tenemos la oportunidad de volver a empezar… y esta vez quiero hacer las cosas mejor"_ al igual que como el cielo, la mente de Amber comenzaba a despejarse "Hay cosas que es mejor cambiar… ¡Bien ya lo decidí!" medita la joven en voz alta para luego llamar la atención de sus amigos con sus últimas palabras.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nuestro viaje juntos aun no termina, iremos con ustedes al Archipiélago Naranja" declara Amber mientras toma a la minina en sus brazos para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta al interior del puerto.

Ante esas palabras Ash, Misty y Brock se sonrieron y poco después comenzaron a seguir a su amiga, para prepararse para el viaje a su nueva aventura.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el capitulo de la película 1. Perdón por tardar pero e estado muy ocupada con los estudios. En fin, espero que les guste. Este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, creo que mas o menos así serán los demás capítulos de las otras películas.**

 **Espero publicar pronto el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡La Liga Naranja! ¡Una Nueva Aventura Comienza!**

Luego de su aventura con cierto Pokémon Legendario y con un viejo amigo suyo, nuestros héroes terminaron abordando un barco en Costa Vieja que los llevaría directo a la Isla Valencia. En aquellos momentos Ash y Amber se encontraban con Pikachu y Skitty admirando el hermoso paisaje marino, mientras que Brock y Misty decidieron pasar su tiempo recorriendo el barco.

"Ah el mar, como me gusta" comento la joven, disfrutando de la brisa marina en su rostro.

"Es una suerte que hubiera un barco para Isla Valencia, nos hubiera tomado días llegar ahí por otro medio" dijo Ash sin dejar de ver el paisaje frente a ellos.

Mientras los dos jóvenes conversaban, sus Pokémon se encontraban relajados en una silla de playa, recargados uno en el otro, sin prestarles mucha atención a lo que había a su alrededor, sobre todo la minina rosa.

"¿Cómo llegaron la ultima vez?" curiosa ante las anteriores palabras del azabache, Amber no pudo evitar preguntar aquello.

"En dirigible, gane un viaje gratis para tres personas a Isla Valencia" respondió el joven algo apenado.

"Valla suerte la tuya"

"Bueno no siempre se puede perder"

"Mmm… me hubiera gustado viajar en dirigible" comento Amber, después de pensarlo un momento, con algo de lamentación en su voz.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras por pura casualidad Pikachu no pudo evitar prestar más atención en la conversación de los jóvenes, al mismo tiempo que su pelaje se erizaran completamente, al recordar aquella terrible experiencia. De un momento a otro la expresión de Ash también cambio notablemente.

"Mejor no"

"¿Por qué?"

"La ultima vez casi morimos" al recordar aquel viaje en dirigible Ash no puedo evitar que su rostro se volviera azul del miedo "El dirigible estaba en muy mal estado y para colmo nuestros pilotos resultaron ser el Equipo Rocket"

"Supongo que esa si es una mala experiencia" admitió la joven con algo de pena por su primo y por el Pokémon Eléctrico.

Fue en ese momento que por los altavoces del barco se empezó a escuchar la voz del capitán.

"Les habla su capitán, favor de prepararse, en unos minutos estaremos llegando a la Isla Valencia. Esperamos que disfruten su estancia"

"¡Ya puedo verla! ¡Isla Valencia!" exclamo entonces Ash, al ver la isla a lo lejos.

Las palabras del joven resonaron tan fuerte que terminaron por despertar a Skitty de su siesta, haciendo que esta se enojara notablemente, cosa que alarmo mucho al Pokémon amarillo, pero antes de que la minina pudiera hacer algo su entrenadora la tomo en brazos para luego llevársela para desembarcar. Aquello hizo que Pikachu suspirara aliviado, sin duda su entrenador tenia mucha suerte, en algunas ocasiones.

XXX

Tan pronto como desembarcaron los jóvenes se dirigieron a realizar el encargo del Profesor Oak, encontrándose en el camino con un pueblo a la orilla del mar. Maravillados con la vista Ash, Amber, Brock y Misty no pudieron evitar detenerse para contemplar el lugar.

"Bueno ¿Y dónde está el Laboratorio del Profesor Ivy?" pregunto Amber, después de unos segundos, decidiendo que era momento de continuar su camino.

Ante aquella pregunta los compañeros de la peli café comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, esperando a que alguno respondiera aquella pregunta. Al mismo tiempo Pikachu miraba por todos lados tratando de acordarse por donde debían de ir. Aquella situación hizo que Amber suspirara resignada para luego sacar una mapa de su mochila mientras que Skitty sonreía, divertida por la situación.

"No sabemos en donde esta" dijeron los tres jóvenes con resignación luego de unos momentos.

"Vamos a tener que averiguarlo" declaro Misty al no ver otra solución.

Justo cuando los tres jóvenes iban a buscar un lugar donde pedir indicaciones, Amber llamo su atención.

"Parece que tenemos que seguir este sendero hasta el final de la colina" comento la peli café sin despegar su vista del mapa.

"¿Y luego qué?"

"Y llegaremos a un gran edificio blanco, ese es el Laboratorio ¡Andando!" antes de que sus amigos le preguntaran como sabia eso, Ash comenzó a correr junto con Pikachu "¡Apresúrense!"

XXX

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Amber, los jóvenes rápidamente llegaron al Laboratorio de la Profesora Ivy, el lugar en cuestión era como el azabache había dicho, un gran edificio blanco al pie de una colina. Tan pronto como llegaron al Laboratorio, Ash y sus amigos se encontraron con una hermosa mujer y tres niñas, que resultaron ser la Profesora Ivy y sus asistentes.

Luego de las presentaciones pertinentes la investigadora les entrego a los jóvenes la misteriosa Pokébola GS, causando admiración en Amber, Brock y Misty mientras que les trajo ciertos recuerdos a Ash y Pikachu. Durante su estancia en el Laboratorio, hasta la mañana siguiente de su llegada, las cosas trascurrieron como Ash las recordaba, incluso cierto hecho que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

"Si me quedo aquí aprenderé mucho más sobre los Pokémon todos los días y creo que estas chicas me necesitan mucho más que ustedes amigos" explico el moreno, después de informarle a sus amigos que había decidido quedarse en aquel lugar.

"Si eso es lo que quieres" fue lo único que dijo Ash, respetando la decisión de su amigo "Buena suerte"

"Amigos por siempre ¿Verdad Ash?"

"Claro"

Luego de despedirse de su amigo, los tres jóvenes partieron a su siguiente destino. Ya para esos momentos Ash, Amber y Misty caminaban por un sendero que los llevaría directo al mar, según les había dicho la peli café.

"Va a ser muy extraño no tener cerca a Brock" comento Misty con algo de tristeza mientras camina junto a sus amigos.

"Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, además quien sabe tal vez lo volvamos a ver mas pronto de lo que crees" le dijo Ash a su amiga, sabiendo que su amigo regresaría después de un tiempo _"Aunque aun me pregunto qué fue lo que le paso a Brock para que volviera así de este lugar"_ aun con el tiempo el azabache recordaba la actitud de su amigo después de haber regresado del Archipiélago Naranja la primera vez, cada vez que mencionaban a la Profesora Ivy.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Misty ante las palabras del joven.

"Ya lo veras" las palabras de Ash solo causaron más dudas en la peli naranja y que está a su vez se enojara mas por no obtener una respuesta clara.

"¿Y ahora a donde?" cuestiono de pronto Amber, tratando de evitar lo que podría ser una gran discusión.

"Eso es fácil" dijo Ash, al mismo tiempo que él y sus compañeras de viaje llegaban a la orilla del mar "Iremos a la Isla Tangelo"

"¿La Isla Tangelo?" preguntaron ambas jovencitas al mismo tiempo.

"La Isla Tangelo es donde todos los entrenadores empiezan a entrenar antes de competir en la Liga Naranja" explico el azabache a sus dos compañeras.

"¿Y cómo llegaremos haya?" le pregunto Misty con cierto reproche en la voz, creyendo que su amigo no había pensado en ese detalle tan crucial.

"Por agua por supuesto" le respondió Ash de lo más tranquilo a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una Pokébola de su cinturón. Ante esas palabras la peli naranja siento un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo "¡Ve Gyarados!" nada más escuchar aquello el rostro de Misty se torno completamente azul del miedo.

XXX

Ash, Amber y Misty llegaron a la famosa Isla Tangela luego de un viaje, sumamente aterrador y traumático para la peli naranja, sobre Gyarados. Una vez en el lugar los jóvenes y sus Pokémon comenzaron a recorrer la isla. En aquellos momentos se encontraban caminando muy cerca de la playa.

"Esta isla se ve muy animada" comento la peli naranja al ver todo el ajetreo en la isla.

"Parece que es un lugar turístico muy popular" agrego Amber, asiento referencia a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

"¡Pika!" concordó el Pokémon Eléctrico, antes de que algo mas llame su atención "¿Pi?" gracias a sus desarrollados oídos Pikachu logro captar un sonido que venia desde la playa.

"Oye ¿Qué te pasa Pikachu?" le pregunto el azabache a su Pokémon al verlo alzar en alto sus orejas.

"Miren" dijo Amber al dirigir su vista hacia el mismo lugar que el Pokémon amarillo.

Ante aquella indicación Ash y Misty voltean a ver lo que había captado la atención de sus amigos. Al mismo tiempo Skitty decide salir de la bolsa de su entrenadora, en la cual estaba durmiendo hasta ese momento, para también ver qué era lo que causaba tanto alboroto y por lo cual no la dejaban dormir. Intrigados los jóvenes y el Pokémon rosa vieron como, en la playa cercana a ellos, se encontraban una gran cantidad de turistas con cámaras fotográficas.

"¿Qué ara toda esa gente ahí reunida?" se pregunto Ash, intrigado por lo que todos los turistas están viendo.

"¡Miren haya! Son un grupo de Lapras"

 _"Lapras"_ ante las palabras de Misty, el azabache rápidamente fijo su vista hacia donde señalaba su amiga.

Tan pronto como dio con el grupo de Pokémon de Agua, Ash empiezo a buscar a su vieja amiga y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la encontrara. Rápidamente el azabache corrió con Pikachu hacia la orilla de la playa para poder ver mejor a los Lapras ahí reunidos, siendo seguido por Amber y Misty.

"Qué bonitos" comento Misty una vez que ella y sus amigos llegaron a la orilla del mar "Quisiera verlos más de cerca"

"¿Y porque no lo hacemos?" ante las palabras de su amigo, la peli naranja no puede evitar intrigarse "Vayamos nadando"

"Eso suena bien para mi" comento Amber.

"Si es cierto"

"¡Entonces vamos!" exclamo Ash muy emocionado mientras se prepara para meterse al mar.

"¡Pika!"

"Alto" dijo una nueva voz en el lugar, parando cualquier acto de los jóvenes.

Nada mas detenerse los jóvenes fijaron su vista en el lugar de donde proviene dicha voz, haciendo que Ash y Amber se llevan una agradable sorpresa, al igual que sus Pokémon, al encontrarse con su viejo amigo.

 _"Tracey"_

"Esto solo tomara un segundo" dijo el joven mientras se acerca al azabache y a su Pokémon "Si como lo sospechaba. Este Pikachu se ve perfecto, lo puedo decir porque su piel es muy brillante" comento Tracey después de observar detenidamente al Pokémon Eléctrico para luego tomarlo en brazos y colocarlo en la arena.

Mientras tanto Ash, Amber y Misty veían atentos todo lo que hacia el recién llegado. El azabache y su prima miraban aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pues estaban muy acostumbrados a aquello, pero la peli naranja observaba al joven con mucha curiosidad pues no tenía idea de lo que pretendía este.

"Solo quiero hacer un dibujo rápido, quédate quieto" explico el joven mientras sacaba su cuaderno y un lápiz "Parece que los polos eléctricos de tu Pikachu están en súper forma, muy fuerte" les comento a los jóvenes mientras se acercaban a él, al mismo tiempo que iba haciendo el dibujo del Pokémon Eléctrico "Oye ¿Por qué no mido el nivel de energía de Pikachu con mi voltímetro ahora?" le pregunto a Ash y sin esperar respuesta saco el susodicho aparato y lo coloco en las mejillas del Pokémon amarillo "Muy bien ahora muéstrame un Impactrueno"

"Pika…" cumpliendo la petición de su viejo amigo, Pikachu comienzo a almacenar electricidad en su cuerpo, haciendo que chispas salieran de sus mejillas.

"¡No Pikachu espera!" Ash trato de detener a su Pokémon, pero su orden llego demasiado tarde.

"¡Chuuuuuu!" con gran poder el Pokémon Eléctrico lanzo una poderosa descarga que termino electrocutando al joven.

"Eso... está... muy bien" dijo Tracey todo chamuscado, para luego caer al suelo.

"Oye ¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Amber al joven aun en el suelo.

"Si, no te preocupes" Tracey levanto su vista para ver a la joven, mientras respondía aquello, llevándose una agradable sorpresa "¡Vaya! ¡Nunca había visto a este Pokémon! ¡Tengo que dibujarlo!" exclamo con emoción, haciendo referencia a la minina rosa ahora en los brazos de Amber, para luego pararse rápidamente del suelo y tomar al Pokémon rosa entre sus manos.

"¡No espera!"

"¡Pika!"

Gritaron Ash, Amber, Misty e inclusive Pikachu al ver aquello, tratando de advertir al joven, pero fue demasiado tarde. De un momento a otro Skitty abrió su boca y lanzo un potente Híper Voz contra el joven. Aquello hizo que Tracey terminara soltando a la minina mientras caía al suelo, aturdido por tremendo grito. Aun así, para Amber y sus amigos, aquello había resultado ser más leve de lo que esperaban.

"A Skitty no le gusta que la toquen los extraños" explico Amber la reacción de su Pokémon, sintiendo algo de lastima por el joven, mientras la nombrada se dirigía a ella.

"Ni nadie que no sea Amber" agrego Ash muy bajo, siendo escuchado solamente por su compañero el cual asintió, estando de acuerdo con aquello.

"Ya… veo… no volverá a pasar" dijo Tracey, aun algo aturdido.

"Aun así, fue mucho más leve de lo que esperaba" comento Misty, conociendo la actitud de la minina "Me pregunto porque será"

De pronto, de la nada, una gran bola de acero de color negro es lanzada desde lo lejos, al mar, cerca del grupo de Lapras. Tan pronto como la bola negra impacto en el agua genero una gran cortina de humo que termino cubriendo a los Pokémon de Agua. Todo aquello tomo por sorpresa a los presentes los cuales en esos momentos no podían hacer nada más que observar.

"¡Oh no!"

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"¡No puede ser! ¡Ellos otra vez!" dijo enojado el azabache, teniendo una clara idea de quienes se trataba _"No se suponía que vendrían tan pronto, pero debí habérmelo esperado"_

Poco después de aquello unas extrañas siluetas comenzaron a distinguirse entre la cortina de humo, al mismo tiempo que unas risas se escuchan cerca del lugar, para luego dar paso a unas ya conocidas voces, confirmando así lo que el azabache ya sospechaba.

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y más vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James meme mes!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!"

"¡Meowth así es!"

Mientras los dos ladrones se presentaban la cortina de humo que los cubría a ellos y a los Lapras desapareció, dejando ver claramente a los maleantes y lo que habían hecho estos. En esos momentos todo el grupo de Lapras estaba atrapado por una gran red, sin poder moverse y mucho menos salir, y cerca de ellos se encontraba el Equipo Rocket, parados sobre la compuerta de su submarino en forma de Magikarp. Pese a todo eso los turistas ahí reunidos no paraban de tomar fotografías, pensando que todo se trataba de un show.

"Parece que tenemos publico Jessie" le comento James a su compañera.

"Pues entonces pueden ver como robamos a estos Lapras" dijo la pelirroja muy confiada.

"¡Ustedes no van a robar nada!" objeto el azabache, captando la atención del trió de ladrones y especialmente de uno de los Pokémon prisioneros.

"¡Weezing órale!" ante las palabras del joven, James no perdió tiempo en enviar a su Pokémon.

"¡Wee!" tan pronto como el Pokémon Veneno salio de su Pokébola expulsa un denso humo negro de su boca.

"¡No lo harán! ¡Dewgong!" al darse cuenta de lo que tramaban los ladrones, Amber decidió enviar a uno de sus Pokémon "¡Aliento Helado!" nada más el Pokémon de Hielo salio la joven le dio la orden.

Tan pronto como toca el agua Dewgong expulsa un frio aliento de su boca, logrando así despejar rápidamente el humo negro que comenzaba a cubrir al Equipo Rocket y a los Lapras secuestrados, dejando a los ladrones sin su carta de escape.

"Necesito acercarme a ellos" diciendo aquello Ash corre hacia el Pokémon de Amber y sube a su lomo, junto con Pikachu en su hombro.

"Dewgong has lo que Ash te diga" le pidió Amber a su Pokémon.

"Dewgong llévame hasta haya por favor" aceptando la petición del azabache, el Pokémon de Agua comienzo a nadar a una sorprendente velocidad hacia el grupo de Lapras "¡No te preocupes Lapras te salvare!"

Ante las palabras de Ash uno de los Lapras, el más pequeño del grupo, le sonrío con mucho cariño al joven, recordando como lo había conocido en otro tiempo y todo lo que había vivido a su lado en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, antes de que pasara aquel extraño y misterioso suceso que la había devuelto al pasado. Lapras no estaba segura de lo que había pasado, en un momento estaba en la gran piscina de la Zona de Batallas con los otros Pokémon de Agua de su entrenador y de Amber y al siguiente estaba de vuelta con su antiguo grupo como una recién nacida, pero a pesar de todo aquello recordaba claramente a Ash y a sus demás amigos y estaba segura de que el azabache iría por ella tan pronto como pudiera. Por esa razón Lapras no quiso moverse de aquella isla y su familia y amigos respetaron sus deseos, aunque no los entendían, por lo que decidieron acompañarla hasta que llegara aquello que estaba esperando.

"¡Equipo Rocket ahora verán! ¡Squirtle! ¡Gyarados! ¡Vallan!" tomando las Pokébolas de los dos Pokémon de Agua, Ash las arrojo al aire mientras Dewgong aun seguía en movimiento. En poco tiempo ambos Pokémon del azabache aparecieron en el agua, causando miedo en los ladrones "¡Hidrobomba!"

"Squirtle"

"Gyyyyyy"

Los grandes torrentes de agua salieron disparados de ambos Pokémon hacia los maleantes, a gran velocidad. Sin poder hacer nada el Equipo Rocket fue atrapado por ambos ataques, que terminaron lanzados muy lejos en el aire, junto con su gran submarino.

"¡El Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar otra vez!" escuchando el grito de los ladrones, Ash y los Pokémon que lo acompañaban terminaron llegando hasta donde se encuentran los Lapras atrapados.

"Resistan, los sacare pronto de ahí" con manos a la obra el azabache comienzo su labor de liberar a los Pokémon de Hielo, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de uno de ellos. Al darse cuenta de aquello, Ash detuvo lo que está haciendo y volteo a ver a la pequeña Lapras "Hola vieja amiga"

XXX

Después de toda aquella conmoción y una vez que los turistas se habían retirado, los Lapras decidieron acercarse a la playa. En aquellos momentos el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y un hermoso atardecer podía verse desde la orilla del mar.

"Ya todo está bien, el Equipo Rocket no los molestara mas" le dijo el azabache al grupo de Pokémon, dirigiéndose especialmente al que parecía ser el líder.

Ante aquellas palabras el Lapras más grande del grupo simplemente asintió y después de agradecerle al joven su ayuda comenzo a alejarse de la orilla. Poco después el resto de los Lapras lo comenzaron a seguir, salvo por uno.

"Uaaaaa" al ver como su pequeña se quedaba atrás, una Lapras de un color más claro que el de los demás, la empezó a llamar.

"Uaaa uaa uaaaaa" negando con la cabeza la Lapras del azabache comienzo a dialogar con su mama "Uaaa uaa uaaaaa"

Sin entender bien lo que estaban hablando aquellos Pokémon, los jóvenes simplemente los veían atentamente, tratando de descifrar lo que pasa por medio de las expresiones de estos. Las palabras de la pequeña Lapras parecieron causar cierto miedo en su madre, por lo cual esta comienzo a nadar hacia la orilla nuevamente, pero fue detenida a medio camino por otro Lapras del grupo, siendo este el líder.

"Uaaa uaa uaaaaa" comienzo a hablar el Lapras mas grande con la Lapras de diferente color, mientras su cabeza iba del azabache a la pequeña Lapras cerca de él.

El líder del grupo y padre de la pequeña, trataba de hacerle entender a su pareja que su hija ya había tomado la decisión de con quien quería estar y a pesar de ser muy pronto debían respetarla, además de que el muchacho parecía ser una muy buena persona. Resignada, al saber que aquello era cierto, la mama de la pequeña Lapras simplemente suspira y una vez aclarado aquello, ambos padres comienzan a nadar nuevamente a la orilla. Una vez junto a su hija se despiden de ella para luego regresar con su grupo, mientras se alejan todo el grupo de Lapras se despide de su compañera y ella de ellos.

"Bueno Ash parece que Lapras ha decidido que quiere ir contigo" declaro Amber, sabiendo claramente que eso iba a pasar.

"Si" respondió el azabache antes de tomar una de sus Pokébolas "Bien Lapras bienvenida" suavemente Ash golpeo el objeto esférico con la cabeza del Pokémon azul y esta rápidamente es absorbida a su interior, siendo capturada sin ninguna resistencia "Es bueno tenerte de regreso vieja amiga" susurro el azabache, siendo escuchado solamente por sus Pokémon.

"Eso si que fue una sorpresa" comento la peli naranja, aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar "Aunque este Lapras se ve un poco más pequeño que los otros"

"Eso es normal, después de todo es solo un bebe"

"¡¿Un bebe?!" ante las palabras del joven, Misty se sorprende enormemente.

"Si, los grandes grupos de Lapras pasan por la isla en esta época del año junto con sus bebes" respondió Tracey de lo más tranquilo.

"Parece que tu sabes mucho sobre Pokémon" comento Ash de pronto.

"Si se aprende mucho siendo un Observador Pokémon"

"¿Un Observador Pokémon?" cuestiono la peli naranja "¿Qué es eso?"

"Los Observadores Pokémon viajan por todo el mundo, van buscando toda clase de Pokémon para observarlos y estudiar sus características y habilidades, ellos incluso buscan Pokémon desconocidos"

"Por eso estabas tomando todas esas notas acerca de Pikachu y Skitty" dedujo Misty luego de escuchar aquella explicación de parte de su amiga.

"Yo soy Ash y voy a convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon" dijo de pronto el azabache, cambiando un poco el rumbo de las cosas.

"Mi nombre es Tracey"

"Yo me llamo Misty, mucho gusto"

"Pikachu"

"Yo soy Amber, encantada"

"Igualmente… ¿Y que los trae por aquí?" pregunto Tracey luego de las formalidades.

"Estamos haciendo un encargo, pero también planeo competir en la Liga Naranja" respondió Ash muy entusiasmado.

"Entonces vas a enfrentarte al Grupo Naranja"

"¿El Grupo Naranja? ¿Quiénes son?"

"El Grupo Naranja es como todos aquí llaman a los Lideres de Gimnasio de las islas del Archipiélago Naranja" explico Tracey a la peli naranja "Los entrenadores no pueden competir en la Liga Naranja hasta que se enfrentan a todo el Grupo Naranja"

"¿Tu sabias eso?" le pregunto la joven a su compañero, pues este planeaba competir.

"Claro… ¿Por quién me tomas?"

"Es mejor no responder a eso" dijo Amber a modo de broma, molestando un poco a su primo "Ah… casi se me olvida, teníamos que llamar al Profesor Oak tan pronto como pudiéramos" agrego, cambiando el tema antes de que Ash pudiera reprocharle algo.

"¿Dijiste el Profesor Oak?" ante las palabras de Amber, Tracey se quedo impactado.

"Es cierto" concordó Ash, sin prestarle mucha atención a la actitud del joven observador "Se me había olvidado"

"Sera mejor que vayamos al Centro Pokémon para comunicarnos con el Profesor Oak" aconsejo Misty, antes de que sus amigos guardaran a sus Pokémon.

"Si dijiste Profesor Oak" dijo Tracey, aun algo impactado, mientras los jóvenes comenzaban a caminar.

Después de aquellas palabras Tracey decidió seguir a sus nuevos amigos hasta el Centro Pokémon. Nada más llegar al lugar, Amber inmediatamente llamo al investigador y no pasa mucho tiempo para que este respondiera. Para entonces la joven peli café ya se encontraba acompañada por sus amigos, incluido el joven de pelo verde oscuro.

"Hola Ash, Misty, Amber" saludo Samuel a los jóvenes nada más aparecer en pantalla "Me da gusto saber que están bien, ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes. Espero que no hayan tenido problemas"

"Estamos bien Profesor" respondió Ash colocándose frente a la pantalla mientras saca la Pokébola de extraños colores "La Pokébola GS también está bien y vamos a llevársela muy pronto"

"Que bien ¿Pero de donde me llaman?"

"De la Isla Tangelo" respondió Amber, esta vez, mientras alejaba a su primo de enfrente de la pantalla.

"¡Profesor adivine que...! ¡Atrape un Lapras!" exclamo Ash sin poder contener su emoción, volviendo a colocarse frente al comunicador.

"¡¿Un Lapras?!" Samuel no pudo contener su sorpresa ante las palabras del azabache, pero poco después volvió a retomar la compostura "Parece que comenzaste tu viaje muy bien"

"Así es y por eso también quisiera pedirle algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Quisiera enviar a algunos de los Pokémon que traje con usted" respondió el azabache "No le importa ¿Verdad Profesor?"

"Claro que no… y dime ¿A cuales de tus Pokémon enviaras conmigo?" ante la pregunta del investigador, Ash se detiene a meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

"Por el momento solo serán Gyarados y Pidgeot"

"Muy bien, preparare todo"

Sacando las Pokébolas de sus dos Pokémon Ash las coloca una por una en la maquina teletrasportadora y no pasa mucho antes de que las dos Pokébolas terminen llegando al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Tan pronto como llegan a su destino el científico regresa al videoteléfono.

"Ya está listo, parece que llegaron sin ningún problema" dijo una vez frente al aparato "Bien parece que eso es todo, buena suerte Ash" sin decir más Samuel se despide de los jóvenes antes de colgar.

"¡Vaya! ¡No puedo creer que ustedes conozcan a mi héroe! ¡El Profesor Oak!" exclamo Tracey muy emocionado, nada mas la llamada se corto.

"¿Por qué es tan importante conocer al Profesor Oak?" pregunto Misty sin entender del todo la importancia del asunto para el joven observador, no como lo hacían Amber y Ash "Es una buena persona pero…"

"¡Todos los Observadores Pokémon saben que el Profesor Oak es uno de los mayores expertos en todo el planeta!" exclamo Tracey de pronto, interrumpiendo y asustando a Misty. Mientras la actitud del joven hizo recordar a los otros dos jóvenes "¡Muy bien se acaban de conseguir un compañero de viaje!" dijo de pronto el observador.

"¡Ah!" las palabras de Tracey causaron mucho asombro en Misty mientras que alegraron a sus amigos.

"Si me quedo con ustedes tendré la oportunidad de conocer a mi héroe, el Profesor Oak" explico Tracey las razones de su decisión.

"¡Oye no puedes invitarte así nada más!" le reprocho la peli naranja al peli verde, enojada por su actitud.

"Déjalo Misty, está bien" dijo Ash tratando de calmar a su amiga.

"¡Pero…!"

"A mí tampoco me molesta, entra mas mejor" agrego Amber, interrumpiendo los futuros reglamos de la peli naranja "Además nos seria de mucha ayuda alguien que conozca estas islas"

"Supongo que si" dijo ya un poco más calmada Misty, luego de pensarlo un poco.

"Bueno está decidido y ahora estamos listos para irnos" declaro el azabache sin ningún problema.

XXX

Luego de un agradable viaje por mar, nuestros héroes llegaron a la Isla Mikan y tan pronto como desembarcaron fueron al Centro Pokémon. Una vez con sus Pokémon completamente recuperados, Ash se dirigió a retar al Líder de Gimnasio. Cissy resulto ser tan ruda como la primera vez y sus reglas también resultaron ser las mismas. Debido a que ya conocía las reglas de ante mano, el azabache había sabido exactamente a que Pokémon utilizaría para la batalla. En aquella ocasión, Ash utilizo a Kingler para su primera prueba. No fue problema para el gran cangrejo el ganar la prueba pues él había entrenado mucho su puntería, junto con los otros Pokémon de Agua del azabache.

Ahorra era momento de su segunda prueba y Ash había elegido a Lapras para competir, igual que la vez anterior. Para aquellos momentos Cissy ya había explicado las reglas del encuentro y el Equipo Rocket ya había intentado robarse a los Pokémon de los entrenadores, afortunadamente Amber había intervenido justo a tiempo para mandarlos a volar y ahora los entrenadores estaban listos para iniciar la carrera.

"¡Fuera!" tan pronto como el hermano de Cissy dio la señal, ambos Pokémon de Agua comenzaron a nadar a una gran velocidad, con sus respectivos entrenadores parados en sus lomos.

"¡Lapras ve por el interior!" le dijo el azabache a su Pokémon cuando se iban acercando mas a la bolla con la bandera.

"¡No quiero que los dejes pasar Blastoise!" ante la orden de su entrenadora, la gran tortuga de agua se fue acercando a Lapras para embestirla, cuando esta comenzó a intentar rebasarlo.

 _"Esta vez no"_ Ash y Lapras aun recordaban lo que Cissy y su Pokémon habían hecho la última vez que intentaron aquel movimiento por lo que esta vez ambos estaban preparados "¡Ahorra!" aquella palabra basto para que el Pokémon de Hielo supiera que hacer.

Antes de que Blastoise lograra embestir a Lapras esta disminuyo su velocidad para alejarse del Pokémon tortuga, haciendo a su vez que este perdiera su centro de balance y que Cissy perdiera un poco el equilibrio. No cabe decir que aquella estrategia sorprendió mucho a la Líder de Gimnasio. Una vez evitado el golpe Lapras volvió a aumentar su velocidad para esa vez si rebasar a sus competidores, pero aquello no duro mucho, nada mas recuperarse de aquel movimiento Blastoise y Cissy regresaron a la carrera. A paso acelerado la tortuga de agua se iba acercando cada vez mas a sus oponentes. Tan pronto como Lapras dio vuelta en la bandera y comenzó a nadar de regreso a la orilla, Blastoise ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

"¡Nos vemos en la línea de meta!" dijo Cissy una vez Blastoise alcanzo al azabache y a su Pokémon, para luego rebasarlos.

"¡Muy bien Lapras llego la hora!" con aquellas palabras Ash hizo que su Pokémon se preparara para lo que venía a continuación "¡Usa Rayo de Hielo para impulsarnos!"

"¡Uuuaaaaaa!" en poco tiempo una gran esfera de color turquesa se formo en la boca de Lapras y de ella rápidamente salieron varios rayos del mismo color.

Los rayos turquesa no tardaron en llegar al agua, congelándola, para luego formar una especie de rampa de hielo con ella. Aumentando su velocidad lo más que pudo, Lapras se dirigió a la rampa de hielo para impulsarse y desde ella dio un gran salto en el aire, logrando inclusive pasar por encima de Cissy y su Pokémon. La Líder de Gimnasio y el Pokémon tortuga solo podían ver asombrados como el Pokémon de Hielo parecía volar por encima de ellos, para luego aterrizar a pocos centímetros de la meta.

"¡Lo logramos! ¡Ganamos!" exclamo el azabache una vez Lapras paso la meta.

"¡Pikapi!" cuando su entrenador piso tierra firme, Pikachu corrió a sus brazos para felicitarlo.

"Fue una gran carrera" dijo Cissy, una vez llego a la playa, para luego bajar de su Pokémon y acercarse al joven "Fue muy hábil de tu parte usar el Rayo de Hielo de Lapras para hacer una rampa"

"Si eso fue asombroso" colaboro el pequeño niño, con algo de admiración.

"Estoy segura de que llegaras muy lejos en la Liga Naranja" con esas palabras Cissy extendió su mano hacia el azabache, mostrándole una especie de caparazón de mar "Esta es la Medalla Ojo de Coral de la Isla Mikan, prueba de que ganaste tu duelo"

"Se parece a un caparazón" comento Amber, admirando aquel bonito objeto, mientras veía como la muchacha se lo entregaba a su primo.

"Así es, todas las medallas de la Liga Naranja están hechas de caparazón" explico entonces Cissy.

"Gracias Cissy" agradeció Ash, antes de celebrar su victoria "¡Gane una Medalla Ojo de Coral!"

"Pi pikachu"

XXX

Luego de su victoria en la Isla Mikan, Ash y compañía partieron a su siguiente destino. Durante su viaje Ash pudo revivir algunas de sus viajas aventuras, mientras que sus amigos las experimentaban por primera vez. Entre ellas una muy amarga, la cual el azabache hubiera preferido no volver a repetir, la rebelión de Pikachu, Togepi y en esta ocasión también Skitty, a causa del Equipo Rocket. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión las cosas se pudieron resolver mucho más rápido y más fácil, todo gracias a que Ash sabía exactamente a donde ir y más que nada a la ayuda extra que tuvieron por parte de cierto Pokémon Fantasma del azabache.

Los jóvenes también pudieron ver al extraño Onix de cristal y presenciar en carne propia la leyenda de Kabuto, aunque eso ultimo no fue del total agrado para el azabache, además de ver el espectáculo flotante de los Pokémon. En aquella ocasión, para sorpresa y algo de disgusto de Ash y Pikachu, quien más había parecido ayudar a Kay y a su Raichu habían sido Amber y su Raichu, e incluso lo habían logrado antes de que el Equipo Rocket los atacara. Eso había sido de gran ayuda y al final los tres ladrones terminaron recibiendo una triple descarga por parte de los tres roedores eléctricos.

Después de todo eso, nuestros héroes decidieron detenerse en una isla desierta para un pequeño descanso. Fue en ese lugar donde los jóvenes conocieron a Marina, una entrenadora a la que le gustaban tanto los Pokémon de Agua como a Misty. Tan pronto como Ash la recordó, supo exactamente hacia donde se dirigía aquello y tuvo razón. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambas entrenadoras de Pokémon de Agua decidieran tener una batalla. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el encuentro había iniciado. Misty y Marina se encontraban paradas en unas rocas cerca del agua mientras los amigos de la peli naranja estaban en otras observando y hasta ese momento todo había resultado tal y como el azabache recordaba, incluso que Misty tomara una Pokébola vacía por error, pero fue entonces que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

"Hasta los grandes entrenadores nos equivocamos" dijo la peli naranja en su defensa para luego voltear a ver a sus amigos "¡Oye Ash lánzame la Pokébola de Psyduck pronto!"

"Si" diciendo aquello el azabache se acerco a las mochilas en las rocas y abrió la de Misty para tomar la Pokébola del pato amarillo. Debido a todo el tiempo que viajaron juntos, esta vez, Ash sabía exactamente cuál era la Pokébola de Psyduck, después de todo la había visto cientos de veces cuando Misty la sacaba para meter a su Pokémon, el cual se salía de esta sin ser llamado "Toma" una vez en su poder, Ash arrojo la Pokébola a su amiga quien rápidamente la atrapo entre sus manos.

"Bien ¡Psyduck ahora!" tan pronto como tubo la Pokébola en su poder, Misty la arrojo al aire.

De aquella Pokébola no tardo en salir un rayo rojo que rápidamente materializo al Pokémon amarillo en el agua, para mala suerte de este. Tan pronto como apareció en el agua, Psyduck comienzo a ahogarse.

"¡Psyyyy syyyyyy!" con todas sus fuerzas el Pokémon de Agua trata de mantenerse a flote, pero finalmente termina hundiéndose luego de unos segundos.

"¡Hay! ¡Psyduck!" grito Misty desesperada "¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?" se pregunto con tristeza, mientras se prepara para sacar al pato amarillo del agua.

Fue entonces que la cabeza de un Pokémon se asomo fuera del agua, para sorpresa de los entrenadores, pero esta no era la del pato amarillo sino la de un pato de color azul.

"¡Ah!" exclamo Misty asombrada por lo que veía.

"Ese es…" dijo Marina, sin poder continuar por el asombro.

Por fortuna para ambas jovencitas, Amber decidió sacar su Pokédex para revisar los datos del Pokémon recién aparecido.

 **"Golduck, el Pokémon pato. La forma evolucionada de Psyduck. Golduck es muy ágil en usar sus manos y pies palmeadas para hacerlo el Pokémon nadador más rápido de todos"**

"Que extraño, evoluciono muy rápido" comento Tracey igual de asombrado que su amiga.

"No creo que sea así" dijo el azabache, completamente seguro esta vez de que no era el mismo Pokémon de su amiga.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto el observador a su amigo.

Pero antes de que Ash pudiera responder aquella pregunta, el pato azul salio del agua y aterrizo en una roca cercana, causando más sorpresas. En una de sus manos Golduck sostenía a cierto pato amarillo ya conocido por el grupo, el cual en esos momentos estaba inconsciente.

"Es Psyduck" dijo Marina, recalcando lo obvio para todos.

"Pero mi Psyduck ahora es un Golduck" contradijo la peli naranja sin querer creer su mala suerte.

"Siento decírtelo Misty, pero creo que ese Golduck es salvaje" las palabras de Amber terminaron por dejar en shock a la peli naranja "Aun así, en la Pokédex, Golduck sonaba como un excelente Pokémon para batallas en el agua" comento poco después, mas para ella misma que para las demás personas en el lugar.

"Si, tienes razón" concordó el azabache, recordando la primera vez que lo vio "Además recuerdo que era muy poderoso" agrego en voz baja, sin ser escuchado por nadie más, al recordar el poderoso Hiperrayo del pato azul, fue entonces que una idea cruzo por la mente del joven "Bien ya lo decidí, voy a capturar a ese Golduck" ante tales palabras todos en el lugar voltearon a ver a Ash, algo confundidos "Un Pokémon de Agua para otro Pokémon de Agua ¡Squirtle ve!" sin prestar atención a las miradas dirigidas a él, Ash tomo la Pokébola de la tortuga de mar y la lanzo al aire.

"¡Squir squir!" tan pronto como la tortuguita azul se materializo en el agua, comenzó a nadar hacia su objetivo.

Una vez que llego hasta las rocas donde se encontraba Golduck, Squirtle dio un gran salto para luego aterrizar en la misma roca que el pato azul. Nada más la tortuguita de agua aterrizo en el lugar, Golduck alzo su pulgar a modo de saludo, mientras dejaba al inconsciente pato amarillo en el suelo.

"Bien prepárate Golduck aquí voy ¡Squirtle Pulso de Agua!"

Tan rápido como pudo, Squirtle formo una gran esfera de agua frente a él y una vez lista la lanzo hacia su oponente. Golduck fácilmente logro esquivar la esfera, saltando a otra roca cercana, pero esto no hizo que Squirtle se rindiera. Sin descanso el Pokémon de Ash comenzó a formar mas esferas de color azul para después arrojarlas contra Golduck, el cual simplemente saltaba de roca en roca esquivándolas. Así estuvieron durante unos minutos, hasta que una de las esferas de agua logro impactar directo contra el pato azul, pero aun así eso no lo detuvo.

"¡Squirtle Hidrobomba!" ocultándose en su caparazón la tortuga de agua comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad mientras que de los agujeros de su caparazón salían unos poderosos choros de agua, todos hacia un mismo objetivo.

"¡Golduck!" abriendo su pico Golduck genera una esfera de color turquesa, de la cual rápidamente salen unos rayos del mismo color.

Los rayos turquesa impactan contra los chorros de agua, en el aire, haciendo que estos se congelen y terminen destruyéndose, creando un leve polvo de nieve que termina cayendo sobre ambos Pokémon de Agua.

"Así que Golduck también sabe Rayo de Hielo" aquel descubrimiento sorprendió al azabache, pues entes el susodicho Pokémon no había mostrado ese ataque "Bien probemos otra cosa Squirtle ¡Usa Poder Oculto!"

"¡Squir!" generando unas pequeñas esferas de energía a su alrededor Squirtle las arroja contra su oponente.

"Gol" cuando las esferas de energía están por impactar contra él, los ojos de Golduck resplandecen de color celeste mientras que alza una de sus manos palmeadas y detiene las esferas en el aire "Duck" con un movimiento de su dedo el pato azul lanza las esferas de energía de regreso hacia la tortuga de agua.

"¡Squirtle!" al ver como su ataque se dirige rápidamente hacia el Squirtle no puede evitar preocuparse.

"¡Squirtle rápido ocúltate!" ante las palabras de su entrenador la tortuga azul se esconde dentro de su caparazón antes de que el ataque llegue hasta el.

Una vez que las esferas de energía impactan contra el caparazón del Pokémon de Ash, terminan generando una pequeña explosión. Cuando el humo generado por la explosión se dispersa se deja ver el caparazón de la tortuga completamente intacto, para que poco después Squirtle salga de este sin ningún rasguño.

XXX

Desde unas rocas cercanas Amber y Tracey veían atentos la batalla, junto con las dos entrenadoras de Pokémon de Agua, ya hace unos minutos Misty y Marina se habían unido a los dos jóvenes para observar aquel encuentro y más aun el desempeño de ese magnífico espécimen acuático. Mientras tanto Ash y Pikachu fueron más cerca, para estar junto a Squirtle en su batalla.

"Golduck es fuerte" comento Amber viendo la increíble resistencia del pato azul ante los ataques de Squirtle.

"Y los ataques de agua no tienen mucho efecto" colaboro Tracey, preocupado por el resultado de aquel encuentro.

"Sin duda es un gran Golduck, nunca había visto a un Golduck tan fino como ese" comento Marina, mientras sus ojos resplandecían por la emoción.

"Lo sé, lo sé" concordó la peli naranja, igual de fascinada que su amiga.

"Me pregunto a quien estarán apoyando ellas dos" dijo Tracey al ver la actitud de ambas jóvenes.

Pero antes de que Amber pudiera decir cualquier cosa respecto a aquello, algo paso en la batalla que llamo la atención de todos, Golduck rápidamente se lanzo al agua y comenzó a nadar para tomar distancia de su oponente. En cuestión de segundos el Pokémon de Agua ya había recorrido una gran distancia.

"Mira que rápido es Golduck" fue lo único que dijo Amber antes que el Pokémon mencionado hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

XXX

Una vez a varios metros de distancia, el pato azul dio un gran salto en el aire. Estando a una altura prudente Golduck alzo sus manos palmeadas a la altura de su cabeza y con sus dedos señalo la jema en su frente, segundos después de esta salió un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado con dirección a Squirtle.

"Hay que intentar otra cosa" se dijo a si mismo Ash mientras ideaba una manera de ganar "¡Resistir Squirtle ahorra!"

"¡Squirtle!" ante aquella orden, el Pokémon tortuga se esconde en su caparazón antes de que el rayo naranja llegue hasta el.

Una vez que el ataque de Golduck impacta contra la tortuga de agua genera un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso como para debilitarlo, pero sorprendentemente Squirtle sale de su caparazón aun consiente. El Hiperrayo del pato azul había causado un daño considerable en el Pokémon de Ash, pero no había logrado debilitarlo.

"Es mi oportunidad" declaro el azabache al ver como Golduck no se movía todavía, debido al movimiento anterior "¡Squirtle Gira Bola!"

"¡Squir!" ocultándose nuevamente en su caparazón Squirtle comenzó a girar a gran velocidad hacia Golduck, mientras una línea de color azul rodea su caparazón.

En poco tiempo el Pokémon tortuga logro llegar hasta el pato azul, impactando con gran fuerza contra él y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, hasta hacerlo chocar con unas rocas a la distancia. El fuerte golpe más el cansancio del ataque anterior, sumado al éxito del ataque de Squirtle, hacen que Golduck quede gravemente herido.

"¡Pokébola ve!" aprovechado esa oportunidad, Ash arrojo una de sus Pokébolas contra el Pokémon pato. La Pokébola no tarda en golpear la cabeza del Pokémon azul para luego absorberlo en su interior y segundos después marcar el sonido de una captura exitosa "¡Muy bien! ¡Tengo un Golduck!" exclamo lleno de felicidad el azabache nada más tomar la Pokébola entre sus manos.

"Pipikachu" festejo el roedor amarillo, junto a su entrenador.

Poco después de eso Ash, junto a Pikachu y Squirtle, fueron hasta donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos. Nada más llegar con ellos, el azabache saco a su nuevo Pokémon de su Pokébola.

"Golduck" tan pronto como salió del contenedor esférico, el pato azul alzo su pulgar al aire a modo de saludo.

"Bien Golduck espero que seamos buenos amigos" dijo Ash mientras extendía su mano hacia el Pokémon pato.

Golduck miro la mano del azabache primero, luego al dueño de dicha mano y finalmente a los Pokémon de este, antes de tomar la decisión de tomar la mano de su nuevo entrenador, pero antes de hacerlo el pato azul vio algo que llamo mas su atención. En esos momentos, cerca de donde se encontraba el grupo de jóvenes y Pokémon, pasó un grupo de chicas muy bonitas.

"¡Golduck!" tan rápido como pudo Golduck corrió hacia el grupo de muchachas y comenzó a llamar su atención con una serie de poses.

"¡Ah! ¡Golduck regresa!" al ver aquello Ash no tuvo más remedio que ir tras su nuevo Pokémon, siendo seguido por Pikachu y Squirtle.

"Parece que a él solo le gusta lucirse con las chicas" comento Marina al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

"Es una versión Pokémon de Brock" declaro Misty, sintiéndose algo decepcionada de que uno de sus Pokémon favoritos fuera tan parecido a uno de sus amigos en un aspecto como aquel.

XXX

Una vez se despidieron de Marina, nuestros héroes partieron a su siguiente aventura, ahora con un nuevo integrante. Luego de viajar por un tiempo los jóvenes lograron llegar a la Isla Ombligo, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda batalla de Ash, y nada más pisar tierra se encontraron con un hombre llamado Danny, el cual Ash ya sabía que era el Líder de Gimnasio de aquel lugar. Tan pronto como pasaron la entrada del gimnasio, Ash y Pikachu, junto con Danny, comenzaron a escalar la gran montaña frente a ellos, mientras que Amber, Misty y Tracey subían por el funicular hasta la cima. El viaje fue tan duro como el azabache y su compañero recordaban, pero aun así pudieron superarlo juntos, igual que la primera vez. Nada más llegar al punto de encuentro, en donde ya Amber, Misty y Tracey los esperaban, Danny se presento oficialmente como el Líder de Gimnasio y luego paso a explicar las reglas del encuentro.

Las reglas y las rondas de la batalla resultaron ser las mismas que la primera vez y por mala suerte Ash termino perdiendo la primera ronda, igual que aquella vez. En esa ocasión Ash había utilizado a Golduck, pero a pesar de que su Rayo de Hielo era poderoso el Pokémon azul no pudo evitar distraerse presumiendo ante Misty y Amber, dándole la ventaja a Nidoqueen. En su segunda ronda el joven utilizo a Scizor, Beedrill y Arcanine y gracias a la excelente combinación sus Pokémon lograron acabar el trineo antes que el equipo de Danny. Para la última ronda Ash eligió a Pikachu, Eevee y Bulbasaur, para reducir el peso del trineo y así hacerlo más veloz, lo que funciono bien hasta que cierto trió de ladrones decidió interferir en la carrera. No cabe decir que el Equipo Rocket termino recibiendo su merecido como siempre, para que luego Ash, Danny y sus respectivos equipos reanudaran la competencia. En esta ocasión el azabache logro llegar con el trineo intacto a la línea de meta.

"Ash lo hiciste bien, elegiste bien a tus Pokémon y ganaste dos de tres" para esos momentos tanto Danny como Ash ya estaban junto a los compañeros de este ultimo "Y ahora quiero darte algo que realmente mereces Ash, la Medalla Rubí Marino, es tuya" agrego el pelirrojo mientras extendía el objeto mencionado hacia el azabache.

"¡Lo logre! ¡Me gane la Medalla Rubí Marino!" exclamo con emoción, haciendo su característica pose de victoria, una vez tubo el objeto en sus manos.

"¡Pi pikachu!"

"Gracias amigos, no hubiera podido ganar sin ustedes" luego de festejar su victoria, Ash se dirigió a sus Pokémon para felicitarlos.

"Esto fue fantástico" comento Tracey, viendo la escena delante de sus ojos.

"Si, pero…" a pesar de estar feliz por su amigo, Misty se veía algo deprimida.

"¿Pero?" Tracey estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera decir la peli naranja.

"Pero Danny perdió"

Ante aquella sorpresiva respuesta, el joven observador no pudo evitar caerse de la impresión. Mientras tanto Amber veía aquello con una sonrisa, divertida por la actitud de sus amigos y feliz por la victoria de su primo.

"Creo que tome la decisión correcta al seguir con ellos" le comento Amber al Pokémon rosa en sus brazos, el cual simplemente sonrió feliz por su entrenadora "Y presiento que las cosas solo se pondrán mejor"

* * *

 **Aquí** **termina el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en exámenes finales.**

 **Ahora bien déjenme dar algunas aclaraciones. Primero que nada la mayoría de los capítulos de esta temporada son relleno y muchos no tienen importancia por lo que me los salte o los omití. Segundo las batallas si las pensaba poner pero las primeras dos se me hicieron algo complicadas de escribir, pero las otras no creo que haya problemas. Por ultimo, debido a que a partir de aquí las temporadas tienen menos capítulos, creo que acabare las temporadas de aquí en adelante con menos capítulos. Espero terminar esta con unos cinco pero puede que sean un poco menos, todo depende de como lo vea mas adelante.**

 **Como nota extra, estaré actualizando pronto mi otra historia también Crónicas Pokémon, por favor léanla.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo y por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡La Pasión de un Entrenador! ¡El Cariño de un Pokémon!**

"Gracias por el viaje Lapras"

"Tú también Dewgong"

"Uuuaaaaa"

"Dewgong"

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a sus Pokémon de vuelta a sus Pokébolas para un merecido descanso. En esos momentos nuestros héroes habían llegado a una isla muy interesante, la Isla Murcott.

"¡Muy bien Venonat y Marill vayan!" tan pronto como Ash y Amber guardaron a sus Pokémon de Agua y Hielo, Tracey saco a su confiable equipo.

"Veno nat"

"Mari mari"

"Estas muy emocionado Tracey" comento Amber, feliz por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

"He querido visitar esta isla durante mucho tiempo" fue lo único que dijo el observador para justificar su emoción.

Fue en ese momento que un Beedrill salvaje, de gran tamaño, paso volando frente a los jóvenes, precisamente sobre la cabeza de la peli naranja.

"¡Ah!" al ver a aquel Pokémon, Misty no pudo evitar soltar un grito de miedo, dejándose caer luego en la arena debido a que sus piernas le fallaron del susto.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto Tracey a su amiga, al ver aquel extraño comportamiento por su parte.

"Eso era un Beedrill y era muy grande" la voz de la peli naranja denotaba cierto temblor, a causa del miedo, cuando respondió.

"Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy feliz de estar aquí Misty" dijo Tracey, extrañando a su amiga.

"¿Qué?"

"La Isla Murcott es famosa por tener cientos de Pokémon del Tipo Insecto" explico el joven observador.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos a atraparlos" dijo Ash, impaciente por capturar a algunos Pokémon Insecto.

Siguiendo al azabache y al Pokémon en su hombro, Amber y Tracey comenzaron a caminar, pero Misty se mantuvo sentada en la arena. Al ver como su amiga no se movía de aquel lugar, Tracey paro su andar y volteo a ver a su compañera de viaje.

"Oye ¿No vienes Misty?" le pregunto el joven.

"Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí para broncearme" mientras decía esas palabras, Misty miraba para otro lado, evitando ver a su amigo a la cara.

"Togepi"

"Debes estar bromeando, si te quedas aquí no podrás ver a ningún Pokémon del Tipo Insecto, Misty" le advirtió Tracey a su amiga, sin entender que era eso lo que ella precisamente quería.

"Bueno no se puede tener todo"

"Misty le teme a los Pokémon Insecto" le explico Ash a su amigo, ante el comportamiento de la peli naranja.

"Ah ya entiendo, cuando se trata de insectos Misty es una gallina" declaro Tracey con algo de burla. Aquello hizo que Misty se enojara tanto que se puso rápidamente de pie y fue a darle un fuerte pisotón al observador "¡Ah!"

"¡¿A quién llamaste gallina?!" le pregunto Misty a Tracey, sin dejar de pisar fuertemente su pie.

"¿Yo dije gallina?" sintiendo mucho dolor Tracey trataba de encontrar las palabras justas para salir de aquel embrollo en el que el mismo se había metido "La verdad es que no lo dije con la intención de ofenderte Misty"

Ante aquello Ash, Amber y Pikachu simplemente se compadecieron de su amigo, el cual tuvo que aprender por la mala a no burlarse de la peli naranja. Luego de aquella escena los jóvenes decidieron adentrarse en la isla, esta vez con Misty acompañándolos. La joven entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua había decidido ir para que nadie creyera que era una miedosa, pero nada más entrar comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión.

"Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que le temas a los Pokémon Insecto Misty" dijo Tracey mientras él y sus amigos caminaban por la isla, siguiendo a los Pokémon del observador.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Amber.

"Porque Venonat es en parte Tipo Insecto y a Misty no parece asustarle" respondió el joven con simpleza.

"Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero Misty mantiene distancia de los Pokémon Insecto aun cuando los conoce de hace tiempo" mientras decía esas palabras Amber volteo a ver a su amiga, la cual se escondía tras ella "Incluso los nuestros todavía le dan miedo, pero ha aprendido a controlarse para no herir sus sentimientos"

"Es cierto, sobretodo de Beedrill y Venomoth" colaboro el azabache, recordando cómo se ponía su amiga con esos Pokémon.

"Venonat"

"Marill"

De un momento a otro los Pokémon de Tracey captaron algo a su alrededor, alertando a los jóvenes y deteniendo su caminar.

"¿Qué sucede chicos?" pregunto Tracey al ver como sus Pokémon se detenían.

"Marill mari"

"Venonat ven"

Ambos Pokémon dirigieron su vista hacia cierto lugar en el bosque, donde posiblemente se encontraba aquello que había terminado captando su atención.

"Hay por favor que no sea un insecto" asustada ante aquella posibilidad Misty termino escondiéndose más, tras su amiga.

"Sea lo que sea esta en esa dirección" dijo Tracey viendo hacia donde veían sus Pokémon, antes de que estos comenzaran a caminar hacia el lugar "Vamos a ver" ante aquello el joven termino por seguir a sus Pokémon, curioso de lo que podría haber llamado su atención.

Siguiendo a su amigo, los jóvenes caminaron entre árboles y arbustos hasta encontrar aquello que había captado la atención de los Pokémon de Tracey. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos, al encontrarse con cierto Pokémon verde muy mal herido.

"Es un Scyther" mientras Amber decía aquello, Ash saco su Pokédex para ver los datos del Pokémon.

 **"Scyther, el Pokémon mantis. Son Pokémon muy raros. Sus garras son filosas como espadas y es un volador poderoso. Este Pokémon rara vez es visto por humanos y casi nunca capturado"**

Tan pronto como vieron a aquel Pokémon, Amber y Ash supusieron exactamente de quien se trataba, pero la peli café también noto cierto dato en el Pokémon frente a ellos.

"Este Scyther está muy herido" declaro Amber, tan solo con verlo, mientras se acercaba al Pokémon para tratar de curarlo.

"Scy… ther" tan pronto como abrió los ojos, el Pokémon mantis les lanzo una mirada amenazante a los jóvenes y a sus Pokémon.

"No se ve muy contento" comento Misty, completamente asustada por el Pokémon Insecto.

"Y no creo que nos deje ayudarlo" agrego Ash, recordando cómo se había puesto aquella vez.

Colaborando lo dicho por el azabache, con gran velocidad, Scyther dio un salto para ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de los jóvenes. Pero a pesar de eso, el Pokémon mantis no podía mantenerse en pie, sin apoyarse en una de sus cuchillas. Aun así parecía que Scyther no tenía deseos de dejar que los jóvenes se le acercaran.

"Hay que atraparlo para llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon y rápido" declaro Ash, en vista de que el Pokémon Insecto no parecía querer cooperar.

"Si, así podrá descansar y curarse" ante las palabras de su amigo, Tracey estuvo de acuerdo.

"Pero no creo que él se deje capturar fácilmente y además está muy débil como para pelear" agrego Amber, al ver la actitud del Pokémon.

"Tengo una idea" declaro Tracey entonces "Venonat vamos" siguiendo las indicaciones de su entrenador, el Pokémon morado se dirigió hacia la aterradora mantis. Una vez frente a él, Venonat no pudo evitar intimidarse por su oponente "¡No retrocedas Venonat! ¡Somnífero!"

"Venonat" de su cuerpo Venonat empezó a esparcir un polvo de color azul, el cual inmediatamente llego hasta Scyther y lo hizo dormir.

"Bien" arrojando una Pokébola vacía Tracey logro atrapar fácilmente al Pokémon mantis "Rápido vamos a llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon" dijo una vez la Pokébola volvió a su mano.

Sin perder tiempo los jóvenes comenzaron a correr hacia el Centro Pokémon más cercano.

XXX

Después de aquello las cosas pasaron tal y como Ash las recordaba. El intento de Tracey por tratar de hacer sentir mejor a su nuevo Pokémon, el escape de Scyther del Centro Pokémon, la captura del enjambre de Scyther a manos del Equipo Rocket e inclusive el nuevo y extraño corte de Jessie. Al final Tracey y su Scyther terminaron venciendo nuevamente a los tres ladrones, los cuales huyeron después de que el Pokémon mantis les hiciera un nuevo corte de pelo. Luego de eso Scyther volvió a hacer las paces con su anterior enjambre, para luego unirse nuevamente al grupo.

Siguiendo con su viaje nuestros héroes terminaron llegando a una isla desierta, donde decidieron detenerse para tomarse un tiempo libre. Justo ahora los jóvenes estaban dejando salir a los Pokémon que los acompañaban en esos momentos.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Salgan todos!"

"Gol"

"Munch"

"Eev"

"Grrrrr"

Los primeros en salir fueron los Pokémon del azabache. Golduck, Munchlax, Eevee y Charizard se veían muy felices por estar todos fuera de sus Pokébolas, mientras que Lapras ya se encontraba fuera.

"¡Venonat! ¡Marill! ¡Scyther! ¡Salgan todos!" igual que Ash, Tracey saco a sus Pokémon para que disfrutaran del agradable día.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Psyduck! ¡Goldeen! ¡Staryu!" Misty también dejo salir a sus Pokémon.

"¡Ustedes también salgan!"

"Eevee"

"Abra"

"Jiggly"

"Uuuu"

Amber fue la última en sacar a sus Pokémon para que se relajaran, siendo estos Eevee, Abra, Jigglypuff y Dratini. Dewgong ya se encontraba junto con Lapras en el mar. Tan pronto como la Eevee de la peli café salió, inmediatamente el Eevee de Ash fue junto a ella.

"Parece que sus Eevee tienen una excelente relación" comento Tracey al ver como se comportaba el Pokémon del azabache.

"Sí, bueno Eevee siempre se ha querido llevarse bien con los demás" mientras decía eso Ash veía como su Pokémon se acercaban lo mas que podía a la zorrita café.

"Desearía decir lo mismo de Eevee" agrego Amber al ver como su Pokémon ignoraba completamente los intentos del zorrito café por llamar su atención.

"Parece ser que tienen una relación compleja" Tracey miraba atento a los dos Pokémon zorro mientras sacaba su cuaderno para dibujarlos "Sin duda todos sus Pokémon son muy interesante"

"Se podría decir que si" Misty concordó con aquello, debido a que conocía ya la rutina de los dos Pokémon Normal, mientras una gota caía de su cabeza.

"Y el más interesante de todos es esta pequeña" agrego el observador mientras se acercaba al Pokémon Dragón "Nunca antes había visto a un Dratini en persona y a juzgar por su color y su brillo puedo decir que esta en excelentes condiciones"

"Gracias" poniéndose a su altura, Amber acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña dragón.

"Me gustaría hacer unos bocetos" con cuidado el peli verde se fue acercando al Pokémon Dragón, pero antes de poder tocarla Charizard se coloco tras ella.

"¡Grrrrrrr!" el Pokémon de Fuego lanzo un potente rugido desde atrás de Dratini, asustando un poco al joven observador y asiéndolo retroceder.

"¡Scyther!" al ver aquello Scyther se coloco frente a su entrenador para defenderlo.

"¡Grrrrrrr!"

En esos momentos tanto Charizard como Scyther se miraban fijamente, retándose con la mirada y listos para atacar al otro a la menor provocación. El Pokémon de Fuego aun recordaba como en su otro tiempo él y el Pokémon mantis habían tenido sus momentos, pero siempre respetándose el uno al otro, aun cuando nunca lo admitieran. Aun así, en esos momentos, ambos Pokémon parecían listos para pelear.

"Ustedes dos ya basta" interviniendo en la pelea de miradas Ash se coloco en medio de ambos Pokémon, antes de que iniciaran una pelea real "Calma Charizard, Tracey no le hará daño a Dratini" dijo el joven dirigiéndose a su Pokémon.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" pregunto Tracey que, ante aquella escena, estaba más confundido que antes.

"Lo que pasa es que en estos momentos Dratini se prepara para cambiar de piel, por lo que ahora es completamente vulnerable y necesita que alguien le brinde protección" tomando a la pequeña Pokémon Dragón en sus brazos Amber la metió al agua mientras explicaba aquello.

"Y ese alguien es Charizard" agrego Ash.

"Charizard siempre ha actuado como el guardaespaldas personal de Dratini" Misty dijo ese comentario con una sonrisa picara e hizo que la mayoría de los presentes entendieran el extraño comportamiento del temible Pokémon de Fuego.

"Grrrrr" ante aquello Charizard simplemente volteo su cabeza, haciéndose el desentendido, mientras un leve sonrojo surcaba su rostro.

"Ya entiendo, eso es lo que sucede aquí" dijo Tracey al comprender lo que pasaba.

XXX

Terminadas las explicaciones los jóvenes y sus Pokémon se dedicaron a descansar y divertirse, entre otras cosas. Todos parecían estar disfrutando del día a su manera, los Pokémon de Agua se relajaban en el mar, mientras que sus compañeros descansaban bajo la sombra o jugaban por los alrededores. Incluso los jóvenes se habían puesto sus bañadores para disfrutar mejor el sol y el mar. En aquellos momentos nuestro héroes estaban recogiendo algo de fruta para sus Pokémon, sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados a la distancia.

"Mira eso, todo un desfile Pokémon delante de nuestros ojos" comento James viendo a los Pokémon de los jóvenes a través de unos binoculares.

"Esto no podemos dejarlo pasar" Jessie también veía a los Pokémon con mucho interés, pero había uno en particular que llamaba su atención "Sobre todo porque esa preciosa Dratini será mía"

"Jessie, sería mejor darle ese Dratini al jefe" aconsejo el peli azul.

"Un Pokémon raro como Dratini sería un perfecto regalo para el jefe y si incluimos a los demás Pokémon de los bobos seguro el jefe nos dará una recompensa" opino Meowth, estando de acuerdo con su compañero.

"¡Le daremos al jefe todos los demás Pokémon, pero esa Dratini es mía!" grito la pelirroja, asustando a sus compañeros.

Ante el comportamiento de la pelirroja, James y Meowth no pudieron hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo con ella, temerosos por lo que les pudiera hacer si osaban oponerse a sus deseos.

XXX

"Hay mucho mas de donde vino eso así que coman todo lo que quieran" dijo Amber mientras terminaba de servir los platos de comida.

"¡Qué bien!" tan rápido como pudo Ash comenzó a devorar su comida "¡Que rico!"

"Es cierto, esto esta delicioso" colaboro Tracey, para luego echarles un ojo a los Pokémon "Y los Pokémon también parecen estar disfrutando de su comida"

"Es porque aparentemente la fruta en este lugar es muy rica" mientras decía eso Misty veía como los Pokémon comían la fruta recolectada con mucho apetito "Además deben tener abre después de jugar todo el día"

"Es cierto Misty" mientras veía a los Pokémon comer Tracey se percato de algo curioso en los Pokémon de la peli café "Amber ha habido algo que te he querido preguntar hace un tiempo…" dijo el joven sin despegar la vista de los Pokémon de su amiga, los cuales estaban comiendo unos cubos de colores en vez de la fruta "¿Por qué tus Pokémon no siempre comen lo mismo que los demás?"

"Es porque siguen una dieta balanceada, especialmente hecha para ellos, eso les ayuda mucho en los concurso" explico la joven de lo más tranquila, mientras le daba de comer a Skitty.

"¿Concursos?" ante aquella palabra Tracey se extraño, hasta que recordó algo que sus amigos le habían dicho poco después de conocerse "¡Es cierto! Tu eres Coordinadora Pokémon"

"Si y aunque en estos momentos estoy tomando un descanso, no dejo de trabajar en mis rutinas ni en el cuidado de mis Pokémon" Amber mostró una expresión de nostalgia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la minina.

Ante las palabras de su prima y la expresión que acababa de poner, Ash se sintió algo culpable. El azabache creía que Amber había pospuesto sus sueños por su culpa y que en esos momentos se arrepentía de su decisión, pero conociéndola no quería decírselos para no molestarlos.

"Amber…"

Cuando Ash está a punto de decirle algo a la joven respecto al tema, una red salió de la nada y atrapo a la pequeña Pokémon Dragón en el agua.

"¡Uuuuu!"

"¡Dratini!"

En medio de aquella conmoción unas risas bastante conocidas se empezaron a escuchar en el cielo, mientras que un globo aparecía en el aire. Aquello basto para que los jóvenes supieran lo que estaba pasando.

"Prepárense para…"

"¡Oigan ustedes!" antes de que las tres personas en el globo pudieran decir su lema Amber los interrumpió "¡Si lastiman una sola escama de mi Dratini ya verán!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestro lema?" le recrimino James a la joven, enojado por la interrupción.

"Hay si tu… para que te lo sepas este Dratini ahora es mío" dijo Jessie con una gran sonrisa.

"Y ahora vamos por los demás Pokémon para nuestro jefe" sacando un control Meowth presiono un botón y rápidamente otra red salió del globo hacia el resto de los Pokémon en el lugar.

"¡Golduck usa Fuerza Psíquica!" el pato azul hizo brillar sus ojos de color azul antes de que la red del Equipo Rocket se detuviera en el aire para luego ser regresada hacia los tres ladrones "¡Ahora Charizard usa…!"

"¡No!" antes de que el azabache pudiera continuar con su ataque, la peli café lo detuvo "Ash si los atacas podrías herir a Dratini" ante las palabras de su prima, Ash miro a los ladrones atrapados en la red con frustración por no poder hacer nada.

"Jajaja… no nos pueden atacar" se burlo la pelirroja, confiada en que todo estaba saliendo a su favor, mientras ella y sus compañeros se quitaban la red de encima "Meowth lanza otra red pronto"

"A la orden" tan pronto como se libro de la red el Pokémon parlante se preparo para lanzar un nuevo proyectil.

"No lo harán… ¡Abra usa Teletrasportación!"

Utilizando sus poderes psíquicos Abra hizo desaparecer a Dratini de la red, en una luz brillante, para luego hacerlo aparecer en los brazos de Amber. Todo esto antes de que Meowth lanzara una nueva red contra los Pokémon de los jóvenes.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme al Pokémon que acabo de robar?!" le recrimino Jessie a la joven, bastante furiosa por aquello "¡Arbok ve!" tomando su Pokébola la arrojo al aire.

"¡Aaaarbock!" no paso mucho para que el Pokémon morado se materializara dentro de la canasta del globo.

"¡Piquete Venenoso!" abriendo su boca el Pokémon Veneno lanzo una lluvia de agujas moradas contra los jóvenes y sus Pokémon, especialmente contra la joven peli café.

"¡Cuidado!"

Sin tener tiempo para escapar Amber hizo lo único que podía en esos momentos, le dio la espalda al ataque para evitar que llegara hasta la pequeña Pokémon Dragón. Las agujas moradas no llegaron a Dratini, pero la peli café si recibió de lleno el golpe del ataque.

"¡Amber!" ante aquello los amigos de Amber y los Pokémon se preocuparon mucho.

"Está bien… todo está bien… yo siempre los protegeré" dijo Amber con mucho dolor, pero sin dejar de sonreírle a su Pokémon para no preocuparla.

Ante aquello Dratini mostró una mirada llena de enojo y determinación antes de comenzar a brillar, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, especialmente a Amber. En medio de aquel resplandor el cuerpo del Pokémon Dragón comenzó a crecer mientras se hacía más largo.

"Uuuuuu" una vez que el brillo se desvaneció se vio la nueva apariencia del Pokémon de Amber.

"Has evolucionando en una hermosa Dragonair" dijo Amber aun sorprendida por aquello, mientras que Ash revisaba los datos del nuevo Pokémon de Amber en su Pokédex.

 **"Dragonair, el Pokémon dragón. Dragonair tiene la habilidad de manejar los elementos a su voluntad. Puede volar aun sin alas"**

"¡Ahora van a ver!" dijo Ash enojado por lo que le habían hecho a su prima, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo los Pokémon de Amber se le adelantaron.

Furiosos por el daño que había recibido su entrenadora, los Pokémon no tardaron en atacar. Skitty lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas al mismo tiempo que Dewgong creaba una esfera de agua en su boca, Jigglypuff lanzaba un poderoso mar de llamas, Eevee genera una esfera negra frente a ella y Abra lanzaba un rayo de varios colores. Todos esos ataques terminaron dando contra el Equipo Rocket, los cuales cayeron de su globo y aterrizaron de mala manera en el suelo, frente al Pokémon Dragón.

"¡Uuuuuuu!" la esfera bajo la cabeza de Dragonair comenzó a brillar mientras que el cielo se llenara de nubes de tormenta y fuertes rayos caían por todo el lugar, demostrando la ira del Pokémon de Amber.

"¡Terminemos esto! ¡Dragonair mándalos a volar con un Hiperrayo!" rápidamente el Pokémon Dragón comenzó a almacenar la energía en su cuerno y la libero en forma de un poderoso rayo de color naranja.

Tan pronto como el rayo llego a los ladrones y sus Pokémon causo una gran explosión que los mando a volar muy lejos del lugar, sin darles tiempo de tan siquiera decir su característica frase de despedida.

"Creo que fue buena idea tomarnos un día libre" comento Tracey, dibujando la escena frente a él.

"Si, tienes razón" Ash también admiraba la misma escena que su amigo, a Amber y a sus Pokémon juntos y felices "Nos ayudo más de lo que esperábamos"

XXX

Luego de su pequeño día libre nuestros héroes siguieron su camino. Durante su viaje Ash y sus amigos habían hecho una pequeña escala en la Isla Mandarín para reabastecerse y en esos momentos estaban tomando un pequeño refrigerio en el lugar.

"Toma Skitty" sacando unas cuantos Pokéblock Amber se los empezó a dar a la minina en la boca.

"En verdad le gustan esos Pokéblock rosas" comento Ash viendo como Skitty comía los cubos rosas con mucho gusto "Tanto como para despertarla"

"Por supuesto, es una receta que hice especialmente para ella" explico la joven, acariciando la cabeza de su Pokémon "Y luego la fui perfeccionando para mis otros Pokémon Tipo Normal… es parecida a la receta que hice especialmente para tu Munchlax"

"Es cierto, hiciste unos Pokéblock especiales para el Munchlax de Ash" tan pronto como Misty se acordó de aquello, el azabache saco un dispensador de Pokéblocks parecido al que tenía su prima.

"Si, cada Pokéblock de aquí equivale a 100 kg de comida" dijo Ash moviendo el dispensador de un lado a otro.

"Oigan chicos" fue en esos momentos que el joven observador llego al lugar, junto con un volante en sus manos "No van a creer esto"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Amber ante la emoción de su amigo.

"Parece que Prima va a dar una Conferencia Pokémon y también una batalla de exhibición" respondió el joven leyendo el volante que tenía en sus manos.

"¡Ah! ¡¿La gran Prima esta aquí?!" nada más oír aquellas palabras, los ojos de Misty se iluminaron por la emoción.

"He oído que tiene una casa en la isla, donde entrena fuera de temporada y una vez a la semana enseña sus diferentes técnicas de batalla" comento Tracey mientras tomaba asiento, junto a sus amigos.

"Me encantaría ver eso" Ash aun recordaba la valiosa lección que le había dado Prima en su otro tiempo, lección que siempre mantuvo presente desde aquella vez e incluso ahora.

"¡Nunca imagine que podría ver a Prima en persona!" Misty seguía emocionada con la noticia de su amigo y con la posibilidad de ver a su heroína.

"Veo que eres admiradora de Prima, Misty" comento Tracey al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.

"¿Pero quién no lo es? Ella es una de las mejores y también usa Pokémon de Agua… ¡Ella es mi heroína!" dijo Misty muy feliz.

"Así que soy una heroína" dijo una nueva voz, cerca de los jóvenes.

"¡Ah!" cuando Ash y sus amigos dirigieron su vista hacia la nueva voz en el lugar se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Frente a ellos se encontraba ni más ni menos que la susodicha Prima.

"En… en… ¿En verdad eres tú?"

"Creo que si es ella"

"Ah… Es un gran honor solo verte"

"Yo soy Tracey y ella es Misty"

"Me gustaría oír tus consejos para entrenar a mis Pokémon de Agua"

"Tal vez pueda dibujarte a ti a tus Pokémon"

"Eres mi heroína"

Mientras Misty y Tracey estaban fascinados con Prima, Amber trataba de evitar que Ash se ahogara. Debido a que, por la impresión de ver nuevamente a la pelirroja, el azabache no había podido evitar atragantarse con su comida.

"Hola cosa bonita, gusto en conocerte" ignorando a los dos jóvenes, Prima pasó junto a ellos y se dirigió hacia Togepi sentado en la mesa.

"Togeprrri"

"Creo que Prima no sabe que existimos" comento Amber luego de ayudar a su primo.

"Por supuesto que si los conozco, Ash y Amber" las palabras de la pelirroja sorprendieron a los jóvenes, pero sobre todo a los dos nombrados "Como no conocer al ganador de la anterior Liga Pokémon" dijo mientras miraba al joven azabache, para luego mirar a la peli café junto a él "Y a la ganadora del anterior Gran Festival"

"Vaya, no sabía que Ash y Amber fueran tan famosos" dijo Tracey, impresionado por lo que acababa de oír de sus amigos.

"Si bueno algo así" Misty solo esperaba que aquello no se le subiera a la cabeza a su amigo.

"Estoy al tanto de todos los acontecimientos importantes que pasan en Kanto" explico la mujer ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes "Por eso me da curiosidad saber el porqué no retaste al Alto Manto tan pronto como pudiste, la mayoría de los ganadores lo hacen" agrego, dirigiéndose al azabache.

"Una vez alguien me dijo que un entrenador era tan bueno como sus Pokémon, pero yo siento que aun tengo muchas cosas que aprender de mis Pokémon y de mi mismo también" respondió Ash con sinceridad, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con el compañero en su hombro "Y una vez que lo haga estaremos listos para enfrentar cualquier reto, mis Pokémon y yo"

"Ya veo" Prima se quedo meditando las palabras del azabache con una sonrisa "Porque no van a ver mi exhibición si tienen tiempo" agrego luego de unos momentos antes de comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

XXX

Aceptando la invitación de Prima, los jóvenes fueron a ver sus batallas. Ash nuevamente volvió a sorprenderse con la gran habilidad de la pelirroja en batalla, mientras que sus amigos quedaban igualmente impresionados, pero sobretodo el azabache estaba emocionado de que algún día él se enfrentaría a ella en una batalla real.

Después de la exhibición Prima invito a los jóvenes a su casa en la isla. El lugar resulto ser una bella casa en la colina, cerca de la playa, donde se podía apreciar una hermosa vista del mar. En esos momentos los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa, tomando el té junto a la pelirroja.

"Esa fue una excelente demostración Prima"

"Venciste a todos tus oponentes con un solo ataque"

"Aprendí mucho de elegir un Pokémon y de ataques con solo observarte"

"Y te agradecemos que nos hayas invitado a tu casa"

Misty y Tracey elogiaban las habilidades de Prima, mientras que Ash trataba de entender algo que rondaba en su cabeza. Durante las batallas de la pelirroja, el azabache noto algo familiar en su modo de combatir, y no era el hecho de haberla visto combatir antes, pero no podía recordar que era.

"Me alegra que pudieran venir, es bueno tener compañía" dijo Prima dejando su taza de té en la mesa frente a ella.

"No me tomes a mal esto, pero eres una persona totalmente diferente en la batalla" le comento Tracey a la pelirroja.

"Tal vez sí, pero todos nos comportamos diferente cuando estamos en situaciones diferentes ¿No es así Tracey?" ante la respuesta de Prima, algo vino a la mente de Ash.

"¡Ahora lo entiendo!" exclamo el azabache, asustando a sus amigos, al aclarar el gran misterio en su cabeza.

"¿Entiendes que Ash?" le pregunto Misty a su amigo, queriendo saber el motivo por el cual la había asustado.

"Ya sé a quién me recuerda Prima" respondió Ash para luego ver a su prima, junto a él "A Amber"

"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto" colaboro Misty después de meditarlo un poco "Amber se comporta muy parecido a Prima cuando está en batalla"

"¿Enserio? Es difícil creerlo"

"Es cierto, se me olvidaba que tu no la has visto en una verdadera batalla Tracey" dijo Ash al recordar que su amigo se había unido a ellos poco después de que Amber tuviera su último encuentro oficial "Pero créenos cuando de decimos que en combate Amber es muy diferente"

"Valla me gustaría ver eso" con esas palabras el joven observador dirigió su vista a su amiga, la cual estaba completamente apenada de que estuvieran hablando tanto de ella.

"Todos tenemos un estilo personal, una forma particular para la batalla" comento entonces Prima, desviando la atención de los jóvenes a ella "Un entrenador puede ser exitoso con varios estilos, pero lo más importante es… los mas importante es… saber realmente y estar consciente de donde radica toda tu fuerza" agrego mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la terraza del lugar "Para ser un Maestro Pokémon necesitas una clase muy especial de fuerza"

"¿Y qué clase de fuerza es esa?" pregunto Amber que, junto a sus amigos, la había seguido hasta la terraza.

"La fuerza que viene de tu interior… y con esa fuerza puedes compartir tu corazón con tus Pokémon" aquella respuesta saco una gran sonrisa en los jóvenes entrenadores "Ash ¿Por qué no tenemos una Batalla Pokémon ahora?" pregunto entonces la pelirroja, haciendo que los jóvenes se sorprendiera "Quiero confirmar por mi misma que tan buen entrenador eres"

"¡Claro! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!"

"Esto va a ser muy bueno" comento Tracey.

"Si, fuego contra hielo" agrego Misty mientras ella y sus amigos comenzaban a seguir a Prima.

Dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de su casa, Prima llevo a los jóvenes hasta un campo de batalla y una vez en el lugar ella y Ash se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares, con Pikachu en el hombro de su entrenador. Tracey había ocupado el lugar de referí mientras que Amber y Misty estaban cerca para observar el encuentro.

"Haremos este duelo con un solo Pokémon" dijo Prima con seriedad.

"Bien"

"¡Adelante!" de la Pokébola que Prima arrojo al aire salió un Pokémon con la forma de un ser humano, muy parecido a una mujer, y con una larga cabellera rubia.

"Con que Jynx, bien en ese caso ¡Yo te elijo Munchlax!" tomando la Pokébola de su elección Ash la arrojo al aire, para que poco después de esta saliera el Pokémon comilón. Dicho Pokémon se encontraba adormilado en el momento en que entro al campo "¿Estás listo Munchlax?"

"Munnnnn" ante la pregunta de su entrenador Munchlax despertó completamente.

"¡¿Listos?! ¡Comiencen!"

"Bien ¡Munchlax Puño de Fuego!" tan pronto como Tracey dio la indicación, Ash ataco.

En unos momentos el puño de Munchlax se envolvió en llamas mientras este corría con dirección al Pokémon de Hielo. Sorprendentemente, en esos momentos, Jynx se veía completamente calmada, igual que su entrenadora.

"Puño de Hielo" el puño de Jynx se envolvió con una energía de color turquesa mientras esperaba a que su oponente se acercara mas "Ya" con aquella orden, por parte de su entrenadora, el Pokémon Psíquico lanzo su puño al frente.

XXX

Cerca del campo, Amber y Misty veían atentas como lo puños de ambos Pokémon chocaban en el aire, neutralizándose un ataque con el otro, sin causar ningún daño a Munchlax o a Jynx.

"Mira eso, no le hizo nada" comento Misty, haciendo referencia al ataque del Pokémon comilón.

"Tienes razón, pese a que el Puño de Fuego tenia prioridad no hizo gran efecto" agrego Amber igual de asombrada "Esa Jynx es sin duda muy fuerte"

XXX

"Muy bien ¡Munchlax Golpe Pesado!" envolviendo su cuerpo en un aura amarilla, Munchlax comienza a dirigirse hacia su oponente.

"¡Jynx Ventisca!" abriendo su boca Jynx lanza un viento helado, de color celeste, contra el Pokémon comilón.

El frió viento del Pokémon de Hielo fue tan fuerte que logro lanzar a Munchlax varios metros en el aire, a pesar del peso del Pokémon Normal, para luego hacerlo caer con fuerza en el suelo, muy cerca de su entrenador.

"¿Munchlax puedes continuar?" Ash recordaba lo fuerte que era Prima y estaba preocupado de que su Pokémon estuviera herido.

Ante aquella pregunta, por parte de su entrenador, el Pokémon comilón se volvió a poner de pie, pero ahora con una mirada mucho más seria y decidida. Fue entonces que Munchlax comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo aumentaba un gran tamaño, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Una vez que el brillo termino, la nueva apariencia del Pokémon Normal se hizo presente.

"¡Snorlax!" Ash se encontraba feliz de volver ver a su viejo amigo, como era cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

XXX

"Impresionante" Misty estaba impresionada con la nueva apariencia del Pokémon de Ash.

"Munchlax acaba de evolucionar a Snorlax" sin dejar de ver al nuevo Pokémon, Amber saco su Pokédex para revisar sus datos.

 **"Snorlax, el Pokémon dormilón y la forma evolucionada de Munchlax. Solo despierta para comer. Snorlax es la especie más pesada de los Pokémon conocidos. Algunos pesan más de 500 kilogramos. El hambre de Snorlax no está satisfecha hasta que ingiere 400 kilogramos de comida. Entonces se vuelve a dormir"**

"Snorlax sí que es grande" comento Misty luego de escuchar lo que decía la Pokédex "Y ahora que ha evolucionado es más fuerte"

"Si, pero me pregunto si eso será suficiente para vencer a Prima"

XXX

"Bien Snorlax demostrémosles lo fuerte que eres ¡Rayo Solar!"

"¡Snorrrr…!" Snorlax comenzó a acumular la energía del sol en su cuerpo rápidamente "¡Laxxxx!"

Luego de unos segundos el Pokémon de Ash lanzo un poderoso rayo de color amarillo con dirección hacia Jynx. El rayo amarillo llego tan rápido hasta el Pokémon de Hielo que esta no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. El golpe fue directo y le ocasiono un gran daño al Pokémon de Prima, pero a pesar de eso Jynx aun se mantenía de pie sin mucha dificultad.

"¡Ahora Snorlax Golpe Trueno!" ordeno Ash al ver aquello.

"¡Beso Encantador!" grito Prima mientras Snorlax se dirigía hacia su Pokémon, con su puño centelleante de electricidad amarilla.

En un momento los grandes labios de Jynx se iluminaron para que luego de ellos se desprendiera un beso de color rosado que se va dirigiendo hacia Snorlax, mientras este todavía seguía su curso. Sin detenerse el Pokémon Normal logra esquivar el beso rosado a una gran velocidad, inusual para los de su especia, con su puño todavía envuelto en electricidad.

"¡Jynx ahora Puño de Hielo!" ante aquello Prima vuelve a ordenar otro ataque a su Pokémon.

En cuestión de segundos el puño de Jynx se envuelve en un manto de color turquesa, al mismo tiempo que este se va aproximando a su oponente. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los ataques de ambos Pokémon colisionen en el aire, pero en esa ocasión el ataque de Jynx logra llegar hasta Snorlax. Segundos después el Pokémon de Ash cae al suelo debilitado, hecho un gran cubo de hielo, dando así por finalizado el combate.

"¡Snorlax no puede continuar! ¡Jynx gana!"

XXX

"Ash perdió" Misty se encontraba todavía sorprendida por la derrota del azabache "Sabia que Prima era muy fuerte, pero…"

"No hay duda de porque Prima es miembro del Alto Mando" comento Amber, igual de sorprendida. Incluso el Pokémon rosa en sus brazos se hallaba algo interesada.

"Me pregunto cómo tomara Ash esto" dijo la peli naranja, conociendo la actitud de su amigo, mientras lo veía devolver a Snorlax a su Pokébola.

"No te preocupes" Amber veía atenta la mirada de Ash. En esos momentos el azabache parecía completamente satisfecho con los resultados "El estará bien con esta derrota… al menos por ahora"

XXX

"Ahora entiendo porque ganaste la Liga Pokémon" dijo Prima. Ya para esos momentos la pelirroja se encontraba junto a Ash y a sus compañeros de viaje "Pude sentir el corazón de un verdadero Entrenador Pokémon en ti"

"¿El corazón de un verdadero Entrenador Pokémon?" las últimas palabras de Prima intrigaron mucho a Misty.

"Alguien que confía en sus habilidades como entrenador, pero también pelea codo a codo con sus Pokémon" explico Prima con aquella voz tan calmada que la caracterizaba tanto "Un entrenador siempre debe tener presente que sus Pokémon pelean porque lo quieren y que todo lo que ha ganado, ya sean medallas o listones, son regalos de sus Pokémon para demostrárselo" ante esas últimas palabras los jóvenes miraban con una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja.

"Créeme que eso es algo que jamás olvidare" dijo con sinceridad Ash pues, a pesar del tiempo, siempre tenía presente esas palabras, desde la primera vez que Prima se las había dicho.

"Vaya, pareces muy tranquilo para haber perdido" comento Misty, cambiando un poco el tema, en un intento por molestar a su amigo.

"Está bien porque el perder también es una parte importante de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon" respondió Ash sin dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de su amiga.

"¿Lo es?"

"Si, se necesita la experiencia del dolor y la decepción de la derrota para superarse y volverse mejor" Amber respondió la pregunta de la peli naranja de su propia experiencia pasada. Pese a que en esa línea de tiempo las cosas habían resultado mejor, la peli café siempre recordaba las experiencias que había vivido en su otro tiempo "Es fácil ganar, pero perder… eso es lo difícil"

"Y cuando eso pasa tienes que confiar en tu verdadera fuerza, en las personas y los Pokémon que amas y que te aman" mientras Prima decía aquello los jóvenes miraron a sus amigos y a los Pokémon junto a ellos "Se lo mucho que quieres competir en la Liga Naranja Ash y al ver el gran cariño que le tienes a tus Pokémon estoy segura de que llegaras ahí y puede que mucho más lejos" agrego con una sonrisa la pelirroja "Y cuando ese día llegue espero que vengas a retarme, te estaré esperando"

"Por supuesto que lo haré Prima"

XXX

Con la promesa de Ash y de la Maestra Pokémon Prima de una revancha, nuestros héroes partieron de la Isla Mandarín para continuar su viaje rumbo al siguiente Gimnasio Pokémon. En el camino terminaron llegando a un pueblo muy tranquilo, ahí se encontraron con dos jóvenes bastante interesantes. Ash no tardo en recordar a Ralph, Emily y sus respectivos Nidoran, como tampoco la actitud que había tenido Misty respecto a los jóvenes y sus Pokémon.

Ignorando los intentos del azabache por detenerla, la peli naranja llevo a cabo un plan para juntar a ambos Nidoran, siendo este el mismo que el de su otro tiempo, pese a las advertencias de Ash de que no funcionaria. Como había imaginado el azabache, Ralph y Emily terminaron peleando gracias al plan de Misty además de que, disfrazados como una pareja de recién casados, el Equipo Rocket volvió a aprovechar ese momento para robar a los Pokémon de los dos jóvenes. Ya en esos momentos los ladrones habían terminado de recitar su lema, con unos ligeros cambios en esa ocasión, y se encontraban subiendo a su globo para irse con los Pokémon robados.

"¡Esperen!"

"¡Regresen!"

Gritaron Ralph y Emily mientras veían como el globo del Equipo Rocket se empezaba a elevar cada vez más en el aire. Afortunadamente Ash había reaccionado a tiempo y sabía exactamente que debía hacer.

"No van a escapar con esos Nidoran" dijo Ash mientras tomaba una Pokébola se su cinturón "Amber"

"Si" sacando una Pokébola la joven dirigió su vista a los ladrones "Si quieren una pareja de Nidoran eso les vamos a dar ¡Nidoran a los reflectores!"

"¡Nidoran yo te elijo!"

Lanzando sus Pokébolas al mismo tiempo, Ash y Amber liberaron a sus Pokémon Veneno.

"¡Piquete Venenoso ya!" dijeron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, tan pronto como sus Pokémon aparecieron en el lugar.

De la boca de cada uno de los Nidoran salió disparada una lluvia de agujas de color morado, las cuales rápidamente alcanzaron el globo de los ladrones y lo desinflaron antes de que estos pudieran escapar. El globo cayó con gran rapidez y fuerza, creando un fuerte golpe al momento de tocar el suelo, lo que provoco que las jaulas en las que iban los dos Pokémon cayeran al suelo y se abrieran.

"¡María!"

"¡Tony!"

Tan pronto como sus Pokémon fueron libres, Ralph y Emily los llamaron para que fueran hacia ellos.

"¡No tan rápido! ¡Arbok ataca!" con esas palabras Jessie dejo salir a su Pokémon, el cual rápidamente se dirigió a atacar a María y Tony.

"¡No lo harán! ¡Nidoran Bomba de Lodo ahora!" gritaron Ash y Amber al mismo tiempo.

Tan rápido como pudieron ambos Pokémon Veneno lanzaron varias bolas de lodo contra Arbok. El ataque golpeo directo contra la serpiente morada y lo lanzo al suelo, justo a los pies de su entrenadora, dejándolo completamente debilitado.

"Yo los detendré ¡Victreebel órale!" tan pronto como el Pokémon de James salió de su Pokébola se lanzo a atacar a los Pokémon de Ash y Amber.

"¡Nidoran Garras Furiosas!"

"¡Cuerno Taladro!"

Las órdenes de Amber y Ash llegaron a sus Pokémon antes de que el Pokémon Planta lograra alcanzarlos. Una vez esquivaron el golpe de Victreebel, el Pokémon de Amber hizo resplandecer sus garras para luego lanzarse contra su oponente. Mientras su compañera atacaba a Victreebel, el Pokémon de Ash comenzó a hacer girar el cuerno de su cabeza, como si se tratara de un taladro, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia el Pokémon Planta. Justo cuando el Nidoran de Ash estaba por impactar su ataque la Nidoran de Amber da un salto en el aire, dejándole el camino libre a su compañero.

XXX

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo, Tracey, Misty y los dueños de los dos Nidoran rescatados veían atentos lo que sucedía.

"Esos dos hacen un gran equipo" comento Tracey mientras veía como Victreebel recibía otro golpe directo, esta vez por parte del Pokémon de Ash.

"Si. Tal vez no puedan pelear uno contra el otro, pero sí que saben pelear juntos" agrego Misty, mientras el Pokémon de James caía al suelo debilitado.

"Pelean uno por el otro" dijeron Ralph y Emily al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de sostener a Tony y María entre sus brazos.

XXX

"Ahora terminemos esto ¿Te parece?" le pregunto Ash a su compañera de batalla.

"Me leíste la mente" respondió Amber antes de dirigirse a su Pokémon.

En esos momentos Jessie y James ya habían regresado a sus inconscientes Pokémon a sus Pokébolas y se estaban preparando para lanzar otro tipo de ataque, pero antes de lograr hacer algún movimiento el azabache y la peli café atacaron primero.

"¡Poder Oculto!"

En cuestión de segundos varias esferas de energía resplandeciente comenzaron a rodear los cuerpos de ambos Pokémon Veneno, para luego ser lanzadas con gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los tres ladrones. Una vez los ataques de ambos Pokémon alcanzaron su objetivo causaron una gran explosión que termino lanzando al Equipo Rocket por los cielos.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!" fue lo último que se escucho de los maleantes mientras desaparecían en el aire.

"Buen viaje y no vuelvan a intentar pelear con unos Pokémon que estén muy enamorados" aconsejo Misty con burla mientras se despedía de los ladrones.

"Bien ahora ustedes dos" tan pronto como el Equipo Rocket dejo de ser un problema Amber se dirigió hacia Ralph y Emily "Ambos tiene a un hermoso Nidoran y como pueden ver ellos quieren estar juntos" ante esas palabras todos dirigieron su vista a María y Tony, ahora en el suelo, los cuales estaban lo más cerca que podían uno del otro "Los entrenadores deben hacer felices a sus Pokémon y no solo preocuparse por ellos mismos" mientras decía eso la joven volteo a ver a su propia Nidoran, la cual estaba junto al Nidoran de su primo "Así que si en verdad quieren su felicidad los dejaran estar juntos" agrego al mismo tiempo que devolvía su vista hacia los dos muchachos.

"Tiene razón Amber" concordó Ash, antes de que Ralph o Emily pudieran objetar algo "Incluso podrían construir una casa para sus Pokémon, en medio de la suyas, así podrían estar juntos todos los días"

"Esa en una gran idea" Misty se sorprendió enormemente ante la excelente sugerencia de su amigo.

"¡Es cierto!" concordaron ambos muchachos, sabiendo que habían hecho mal hasta ese momento y que debían dejar a sus Pokémon ser felices.

"¡Que alegría!" exclamo feliz Misty, antes de dirigirse a los dos Nidoran "Por fin van a poder vivir felices para siempre"

Ante aquellas palabras los Pokémon de Ralph y Emily se dieron un beso, felices de que ya nadie los separaría. Al ver aquello los Nidoran de Ash y Amber no pudieron evitar también besarse y curiosamente Pikachu y Skitty terminaron acercándose mas uno al otro.

"Sin duda en maravilloso cuando uno está con la persona que ama ¿No lo crees Ash?" comento Amber al ver aquellas muestras de afecto, con un tono de picaría en su voz.

"S… sí, claro" Ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras respondía aquello, recordando a cierta persona en especifico.

"¿Te encuentras bien Ash?" Tracey al ver el comportamiento de su amigo se preocupo, pues creía que se estaba enfermando "Te vez algo rojo, tal vez tienes fiebre"

"N… no es n…nada" ante la palabras de su amigo el azabache termino poniéndose más nervioso. Fue entonces que, sin que se diera cuenta, Amber se coloco detrás de él.

"Se… re… na" susurro muy bajito la peli café, cerca del oído de su primo.

Nada más escuchar aquellas palabras el sonrojo de Ash se volvió mucho mayor y un fuerte color rojo paso a cubrir todo su rostro.

"¡Amber!"

* * *

 **He aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Los Problemas No Faltan! ¡En la Recta Final!**

Después de un largo viaje por el desierto nuestros héroes lograron llegar a la Ciudad Trovitopolis, ahí Ash nuevamente rescato al Bulbasaur abandonado del alcalde, con ayuda de sus amigos, además de volver a desenmascarar a su entrenador, haciendo que ya nadie quisiera votar por él en las siguientes elecciones.

Ahora, habiendo dejando a aquel Bulbasaur en manos de la Enfermera Joy de la ciudad, Ash y sus amigos abordaron el ferri que los llevaría rumbo a la Isla Trovita, lugar donde el azabache trataría de obtener su tercera medalla.

"¿Por qué esas rocas picudas rodean la isla?" pregunto Amber mientras el barco se aproximaba a la isla. Entre más avanzaba el ferri los jóvenes podían ver más claramente la Isla Trovita.

"Esas rocas se formaron hace millones de años, cuando la Isla Trovita surgió del océano" explico Tracey.

"Ya veo..."

"Yo me pregunto si el Líder de su Gimnasio es como Ash" Misty decidió cambiar un poco el tema, antes de que Amber y Tracey siguieran con aquella conversación.

Ante las palabras de su amiga, Ash no pudo evitar recordar la actitud que había tenido Rudy aquella vez. Aunque el azabache también sabía que su comportamiento tampoco había sido el más maduro, aun así, estaba seguro que volver a repetir aquello sería un gran problema y todo porque Rudy parecía mas interesado en su amiga que en su reto con él. Y no había ayudado de mucho que Misty recibía gustosa sus atenciones.

"¿Te pasa algo?" al ver el cambio en el rostro de su primo, Amber se preocupo "Parece que perdiste todo el ánimo que tenias"

"No solo me acorde de algo muy molesto" respondió el azabache, con una expresión de disgusto.

"¡Pikapika!" antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, Pikachu llamo la atención de los cuatro jóvenes abordo del barco.

Rápidamente Ash y sus amigos dirigieron su vista hacia donde el Pokémon Eléctrico señalaba, llevándose una gran sorpresa. A lo lejos se podía ver a una niña pequeña y a un pequeño Seel en el agua, ambos atrapados por un remolino.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!" la niña en esos momentos se sostenía fuertemente del Pokémon de Agua mientras este trataba con todas sus fuerzas de salir del remolino "¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!"

"¡Se está ahogando!"

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápido!"

"¡Rápido! ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!"

XXX

En esos momentos, en la Isla Trovita, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo corriendo desesperadamente por el lugar.

"¡Mahri!... ¡Mahri! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" en medio de su desesperación, el joven termino llegando a la orilla de un risco. Una vez en el lugar el pelirrojo saco unos binoculares para ver mas a lo lejos.

En medio de su búsqueda el joven termino viendo un ferri que se iba acercando a la isla y como una joven a bordo liberaba un Pokémon en el agua para luego saltar ella al mar. Con curiosidad el pelirrojo siguió observando lo que sucedía, viendo como rápidamente entrenadora y Pokémon se dirigían bajo el agua y poco después salían a la superficie junto con una pequeña niña y un Seel inconscientes. Y ya en la superficie un joven montado en un Lapras se dirige hacia ellos y montaba a la pequeña niña sobre el Pokémon trasporte.

Tan pronto como salieron a la superficie el joven reconoció inmediatamente a la niña, siendo esta la persona quien él andaba buscando, por lo que no pudo evitar poner mas atención en la joven que la había salvado.

"Que linda" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, después de ver mas de cerca a la joven.

XXX

"Eso estuvo muy cerca" le dijo Misty a la pequeña niña "¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?"

"Estaba con Seel cerca de la orilla, pero el océano nos jalo"

"En el futuro debes tener mas cuidado" le aconsejo Amber a la pequeña.

En esos momentos Lapras se dirigía hacia la Isla Trovita, con tres personas y un Pokémon montados en su espalda, mientras que a un lado de ella se encontraba el ferri que llevaba a los otros dos compañeros del azabache. El Pokémon trasporte se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del barco como para permitir que las personas a bordo y las personas en su espalda pudieran tener una conversación.

Justo cuando Ash y compañía estaban por llegar al puerto de la isla vieron a unos jóvenes que corrían a su encuentro. El azabache rápidamente identifico a Rudy, el Líder de Gimnasio de Isla Trovita, entre ellos.

"¡Mahri!" grito Rudy mientras corría hacia los jóvenes, los cuales en esos momentos estaban llegando al puerto. Tan pronto como la pequeña niña toco tierra corrió a los brazos del pelirrojo "Mahri nunca vuelvas a nadar sola otra vez"

"No lo haré"

Ya para esos momentos Ash y sus amigos también habían desembarcado y ahora se encontraba junto a Rudy, Mahri y el resto de los jóvenes en el lugar, viendo el bonito rencuentro de los dos hermanos.

"Estoy muy agradecido, muchas gracias por salvar a mi pequeña hermana" dijo Rudy una vez bajo a la niña, dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes.

 _"Aquí vamos"_ pensó el azabache mientras Rudy se iba acercando.

"Puedo preguntar tu nombre" dijo Rudy, dirigiéndose a la joven al lado de Ash, cosa que extraño al azabache.

"Mi nombre es Amber" respondió la peli café con una sonrisa, sin entender del todo lo que pasaba.

"Amber… eres asombrosa"

"¡Ah!"

Ante las palabras de Rudy, los jóvenes y los Pokémon se impactaron, incluidas Amber y Skitty, pero sin duda de todos ellos el más sorprendido era Ash. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo chasqueo sus dedos y en unos segundos, frente a la peli café, se encontraban los acompañantes de Rudy con distintos ramos de flores, algo que incomodo a Amber y molesto en gran manera a Skitty.

"Música por favor" pido Rudy mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos. No paso mucho antes de que otro de sus acompañantes llegara con una grabadora y comenzara a reproducir una hermosa melodía "Amber sería un gran placer para mi si me concedieras esta pieza" dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la joven.

Sin darle oportunidad a Amber de responder, Rudy se puso nuevamente de pie y tomando a Skitty de las manos de la joven rápidamente se la entrego a Ash, antes de que la minina pudiera hacer algo en su contra, para luego tomar la mano de la joven y llevarla a bailar.

"Valla" Tracey seguía impactado ante lo que acababa de pasar.

"Que romántico, ya quisiera yo que alguien fuera así conmigo" comento Misty, aprobando aquel gesto romántico de Rudy.

"Tal vez tú quieras, pero no creo que Amber lo disfrute" cuando se trataba de su prima, Ash podía ser muy sobreprotector, curiosamente eso era lo único en lo que el y Gary parecían estar de acuerdo _"Y yo que pensé que Rudy no podía molestarme más"_

"Nya" Skitty por su parte se encontraba mas enojada que el azabache. Si a la minina nunca le había gustado el acercamiento que había tenido el joven rubio con su entrenadora, mucho menos el que tenía aquel desconocido ahora.

Sin prestar atención a los presentes Rudy comenzó a bailar con Amber en medio del muelle. La actitud del pelirrojo no hizo más que incomodar a Amber la cual no sabía cómo zafarse de todo aquello antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. La peli café sabia muy bien como se sentían Ash y Skitty en esos momentos, no por nada los conocía tan bien, y sabia que si no hacia algo pronto el pelirrojo podría salir lastimado, mas que nada por la minina rosa.

"Amber por la forma en que salvaste a mi hermana está claro que eres una excelente Entrenadora Pokémon" mientras bailaban Rudy no dejaba de elogiar a la joven "Sería un honor y te quedaría agradecido si tu pudieras instruir a los entrenadores de mi humilde gimnasio"

"¿Tu gimnasio?" las últimas palabras de Rudy llamaron la atención de Amber, haciendo que dejara de lado sus pensamientos iniciales "¡¿Entonces tu eres el Líder del Gimnasio Trovita?!"

"Si" respondió con una galante sonrisa "¿Por qué te asombra?"

"No, es perfecto" dijo Amber, separándose rápidamente de Rudy y terminando con toda aquella galantería "Te hecho estamos aquí porque Ash quiere desafiarte" ante sus últimas palabras la peli café fue junto con sus amigos y se coloco tras su primo, como si de un escudo se tratara.

"Si Rudy, Ash vino aquí para tener un duelo contigo" colaboro la hermana del pelirrojo.

"¿Y qué te hace creer que puedes vencerme?" pregunto entonces Rudy, dirigiéndose por primera vez al azabache.

"Ya ha ganado dos Medallas de la Liga Naranja y las gane con entrenadores tan rudos como tú" respondió Ash con seriedad.

"Muy bien, naturalmente con gusto acepto tu desafío, pero primero tendrás que pasar una prueba"

"Claro" sabiendo cual seria aquella prueba, Ash estaba seguro de pasarla fácilmente.

"Espero que tengas suerte" dijo entonces Mahri.

"Gracias"

"Vas a necesitar mucha para vencer a mi hermano Rudy" ante aquel último comentario Ash y Pikachu casi caen al suelo.

XXX

Para cuando la prueba termino el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse por lo que los jóvenes tuvieron que dirigirse a la casa de Rudy y Mahri. Como Ash imaginaba el desafío previo había sido el mismo que la vez anterior por lo que no tuvo ningún problema. Fácilmente el azabache logro derribar todos los blancos con la ayuda de sus Pokémon e incluso resulto mucho mejor que la primera vez, ya que en esa ocasión no hubo ningún incidente con fuego.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, los aprendices del joven se retiraron del lugar, dejando únicamente a Ash y sus amigos en compañía de Rudy y Mahri.

"Bueno Ash estoy sorprendido de que hayas pasado mi prueba de ataques" dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

"Yo sabía que podría hacerlo, he entrenado a mis Pokémon mucho tiempo" comento con orgullo el azabache.

"Mañana tendremos el duelo y si me vences en dos de tres te daré la medalla que tanto deseas" continuo Rudy "Elige cualquier elemento Pokémon y yo usare el mismo"

"Muy bien Rudy" de camino a la isla, Ash había meditado sobre que Pokémon usar en su batalla contra Rudy por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo responder "Usare un Tipo Agua, un Tipo Lucha y un Tipo Tierra" una vez hecha la elección del azabache, el pelirrojo dio por terminado aquel asunto.

"Y en cuanto a ti… ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche Amber?" pregunto Rudy, cambiando completamente la conversación.

"Por favor di que sí, mi hermano es un excelente cocinero" antes de que Amber pudiera decir algo, Mahri tomo la palabra.

"Estaremos felices si aceptas"

"Lo siento, pero… tengo que hacer la cena para todos" Amber esperaba que su escusa fuera suficiente para que los dos hermanos dejaran de insistir.

"No te preocupes yo puedo… ¡Hay!" tratando de evitar que Tracey dijera algo que la comprometiera, Amber no pudo evitar darle un fuerte pisotón para hacerlo callar.

"Nos vemos mañana" dijo la joven mientras intentaba irse del lugar, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas.

"En ese caso ¿Por qué no cenan todos con nosotros?" sugirió Mahri antes de que Amber pudiera arrastrar a sus amigos lejos de ahí "Estás de acuerdo ¿Verdad hermano?"

"Claro, todo por tener a tan bella compañía en la cena"

XXX

Sin poder encontrar otra manera de zafarse de aquello Amber no tuvo más remedio que aceptar cenar con Rudy y su hermanita, a pesar de que eso molesto mucho a Skitty, pero por fortuna lo hizo en compañía de sus amigos, cosa que la hizo sentir un poco menos incomoda. Ya para esos momentos la cena estaba llegando a su fin y solo faltaba el postre.

"Gracias"

"Todo estuvo delicioso"

"En verdad eres un excelente cocinero"

"Fue un placer" dijo el joven con amabilidad, ante los halagos de Ash y sus amigos "¿Todo fue de tu agrado Amber?"

"Si, todo estuvo exquisito"

"Qué bueno que te gusto" ante la respuesta de Amber, Rudy se sintió satisfecho.

"¿Quieres saber un secreto?" pregunto de pronto Mahri, dirigiéndose a la peli café "Yo siempre he querido una hermana" el comentario de la niña llamo la atención de las demás personas en la mesa "Amo a mi hermano y a los otros chicos del gimnasio, pero soy la única chica aquí"

"Yo sé lo que se siente crecer con puros niños a tu alrededor" comento Amber mientras veía disimuladamente al azabache.

"Oye tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no eres mi hermana y te quedas aquí para siempre?"

Las últimas palabras de Mahri sorprendieron inmensamente a Amber y a sus acompañantes, además que la sorpresa hizo que Ash terminara atorándose con un trozo de pastel y comenzara a ahogarse.

"¡Ash!"

XXX

Gracias a que el azabache comenzó a ahogarse, todo el asunto de que Amber se quedara a vivir en la isla quedo en el olvido. Sobretodo porque, luego de evitar que Ash se ahogara, los jóvenes decidieron retirarse para que el azabache pudiera descansar bien para su batalla de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente los espectadores de la batalla habían subido a un globo aerostático para ver claramente el encuentro, mientras que Ash y Rudy se encontraban en un campo de batalla en la cima de una gran roca en medio del mar.

"Elige un Pokémon de Agua y que empiece la batalla" todo parecía indicar que el primer combate seria una batalla de agua.

"Muy bien ¡Golduck yo te elijo!" ante las palabras de Rudy, Ash tomo una de sus Pokébolas y la lanzo al aire.

"Golduck" nada más salir de su Pokébola, el Pokémon de Agua alzo su pulgar al aire mientras les guiñaba el ojo a las jóvenes en el globo, a modo de saludo.

"¡Yo elijo a Starmie!" sin perder tiempo Rudy también mando llamar a su Pokémon de agua. En cuestión de segundos la estrella morada ya se encontraba en el campo de batalla, frente a su entrenador.

"¡Serán Starmie contra Golduck en la primera batalla de este duelo a tres asaltos!" montado en un Pidgeot se encontraba uno de los ayudantes de Rudy, el cual en esos momentos actuaba como referí de la batalla "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Golduck Acua Jet ahora!"

"¡Gol!" envolviéndose en un torrente de agua, el pato azul se lanzo contra su oponente y rápidamente acertó un golpe directo para luego rebotar a causa del impacto y regresar nuevamente frente a su entrenador.

"Nada mal, pero no es suficiente… Starmie Recuperación" rodeando completamente su cuerpo con una energía resplandeciente Starmie recupera toda su energía.

"Esto no funcionara si Starmie se recupera de todo ataque que lancemos" frustrado Ash veía a sus adversarios fijamente "Vamos a tener que usar otra estrategia ¡Golduck usa Danza de Lluvia!"

"Golduck" en cuestión de segundos el cielo comenzó a nublarse y grandes nubes de tormenta no tardaron en crearse sobre los Pokémon y sus entrenadores para que poco después comenzara a llover con gran fuerza sobre ellos.

"¡Starmie Velocidad rápido!" sin esperar a ver lo que Ash planeaba, Rudy hizo que su Pokémon volviera a atacar.

De la gema en el centro de su cuerpo, Starmie lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas contra su oponente. Cuando el ataque del Pokémon de Rudy estaba por impactar contra él, Golduck se movió a una sorprendente velocidad y logro evadirlo fácilmente. La gran velocidad del pato azul termino sorprendiendo a mas de una persona en el cielo, además de al joven Líder de Gimnasio.

"La Habilidad Oculta de Golduck es Nado Rápido y es muy útil en momentos como este" explico el azabache ante la sorpresa de muchos de los presentes.

"Nada mal Ash, pero esto aun no acaba" dijo Rudy cuando se recupero de la impresión "¡Starmie Atactrueno ahora!"

 _"Lo había olvidado por completo… si ese Atactrueno golpea a Golduck con esta lluvia podría ser el fin, tengo que pensar en algo pronto"_ con esos pensamientos en mente Ash decidió jugarse su carta bajo la manga "¡Golduck rápido Hiperrayo!"

La estrella morada comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, rodeándose con una poderosa energía eléctrica, al mismo tiempo que el pato azul comenzó a almacenar energía en la gema sobre su cabeza. En poco tiempo un poderoso rayo amarillo salió disparado de uno de los picos de Starmie y golpeo directamente contra Golduck, causándole gran daño, justo cuando este lanzaba un poderoso rayo anaranjado contra su oponente. El ataque de Golduck no tardo en alcanzar a Starmie y poco después ambos Pokémon terminaron cayendo inconscientes en el suelo.

"¡Ambos Pokémon no pueden continuar! ¡El primer asalto es un empate!" anuncio el referí mientras ambos entrenadores guardaban a sus Pokémon "¡Ahora el segundo asalto será de Pokémon Lucha!"

"Gracias Golduck, hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora descansa" Ash se dirigió al Pokémon ahora dentro de la Pokébola, antes de guardarla y tomar otra de su cinturón "¡Primeape yo te elijo!"

"Primeape Primeape" el Pokémon primate rápidamente salió de su Pokébola con una mirada fiera, digna de todo un luchador.

"¡Hitmonchan yo te elijo!" sin perder tiempo Rudy también saco a su Pokémon Tipo Lucha.

"Hitmonchan" el Pokémon boxeador nada más salir choco sus puños, dando a entender que estaba listo para el combate.

"Un poco de música por favor" con un chasquido de sus dedos, Rudy dio la señal para que uno de los jóvenes en el globo pusiera música en una grabadora.

"Hit mon chan… hit mon chan" tan pronto como se empezó a escuchar, Hitmonchan comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

XXX

"Ese Hitmonchan está bailando" Tracey veía intrigado los singulares movimientos del Pokémon Lucha.

 **"Hitmonchan, el Pokémon golpeador. Hitmonchan es un hábil Pokémon peleador que se especializa en ataques con golpes, se mueve más rápido que la vista"**

"Rudy debe usar el baile para mejorar la velocidad y agilidad de su Pokémon, mientras ellos bailan pueden esquivar los ataques y también atacar sin que el oponente tenga idea de que hacer" comento Amber luego de ver los datos del Pokémon en su Pokédex "Debo admitir que es muy ingenioso y una forma muy bella y elegante de combatir" pese a apoyar a su primo, en esos momentos la que hablaba era la Coordinadora Pokémon que Amber llevaba dentro.

"Valla, Rudy está lleno de sorpresas" agrego Misty impresionada.

"Si, mi hermano es sorprendente"

"Ash tendrá que tener cuidado de aquí en adelante, para ganar necesita dos victorias de tres y un empate no le ayuda mucho" Tracey había dicho esas palabras con mucha seriedad mientras observaba fijamente hacia abajo.

"Tiene que ganar los siguientes dos combates para vencer a Rudy" la preocupación de Misty era palpable en esos momentos "Y eso puede ser difícil… quién sabe qué otras sorpresas pueda tener bajo la manga"

"Si, el Atactrueno de Starmie fue una gran estrategia" concordó Amber "Pero Ash no se queda atrás, su idea de usar Nado Rápido fue también excelente… se que él podrá con esto"

XXX

"¡Primeape Combate Cercano!"

"¡Hitmonchan también usa Combate Cercano!"

Primeape se acerco rápidamente a Hitmonchan y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas contra él, mientras este seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Cada golpe que el Pokémon primate lanzaba, Hitmonchan lo esquivaba con gran agilidad y luego atacaba, logrando golpear a Primeape en cada ocasión, todo esto sin perder el ritmo. Aquel combate cuerpo a cuerpo duro unos segundos más hasta que, con un último puñetazo, Hitmonchan logro hacer retroceder a Primeape.

"¡Primeape otra vez usa Combate Cercano!" una vez que Primeape se recupero del último golpe Ash decidió seguir con aquella táctica.

Mirando con furia a su oponente, el Pokémon primate se volvió a dirigir contra Hitmonchan para volver a lanzar el combo de golpes nuevamente. Igual que la vez anterior el Pokémon de Rudy esquivaba fácilmente todos los golpes que Primeape lanzaba mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Esto no así otra cosa que molestar más al Pokémon de Ash, el cual ante cada golpe fallido se enojaba mucho más.

"¡Hitmonchan Supergolpe ahora!" mientras esquivaba uno de los tantos golpes que Primeape lanzaba, Hitmonchan envolvió uno de sus puños con una gran energía resplandeciente para luego impactarlo contra su oponente y mandarlo varios metros hacia atrás.

"¡Primeape! ¡Primeape!" pese al golpe recibido Primeape volvió a ponerse rápidamente de pie, casi como si nada hubiera pasado, pero se podía notar la gran furia que tenía en esos momentos contra el Pokémon de Rudy "¡Primeape! ¡Primeape!"

"Oh oh" al ver ese despliegue de furia Ash no puedo evitar preocuparse pues cuando su Pokémon se ponía así era muy difícil tranquilizarlo _"Mientras Hitmonchan evada cada uno de los golpes de Primeape esto seguirá igual, si tan solo hubiera una forma de evitarlo… ¡Eso es!"_ fue entonces que al azabache se le ocurrió una gran idea "Bien Primeape primero utilizaremos todo ese enojo a nuestro favor ¡Ira ahora!" de un momento a otro todo el cuerpo del Pokémon primate se puso completamente rojo "¡Ahora usa tu As Aéreo!"

"¡Primeape!" con los brazos extendidos Primeape comenzó a correr hacia el Pokémon de Rudy, pero en el último momento dio un gran salto en el aire.

Estando en el aire el Pokémon de Ash dio una vuelta antes de caer en picada hacia Hitmonchan. Ante la sorpresa de aquel último ataque, ni Rudy ni su Pokémon lograron reaccionar a tiempo y de un momento a otro Primeape ya estaba impactando de lleno contra Hitmonchan.

"Muy bien Primeape" debido a la ventaja de tipo y al aumento de ataque que había tenido el Pokémon primate, el golpe fue devastador para Hitmonchan.

"¡No!" Rudy aun seguía asombrado por aquello último, mientras veía como su Pokémon caía al suelo debilitado.

"¡Y la victoria del segundo asalto es para Ash Ketchum y su Primeape!"

"Estuviste fantástico Primeape" felicito Ash a su Pokémon, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, después de oír las palabras del referí.

"Pikapika" Pikachu también elogio a su amigo mientras este estaba muy feliz por su victoria.

"Primeape"

XXX

"Esta vez mi hermano perdió" el tono en la voz de Mahri reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

"¡Ah! Ash si que se lucio esta vez" exclamo Misty mientras juntaba sus manos en un gesto de felicidad.

"Fue muy hábil de su parte utilizar Ira de ese modo"

"¿A si? ¿Por qué?" el comentario de Amber termino intrigando a la peli naranja.

"Siempre que un Pokémon usa Ira su poder de ataque aumente" explico Tracey entonces.

"Y sumándole a eso el As Aéreo, un ataque Tipo Volador que nunca falla, es una gran combinación para la victoria" agrego Amber terminando de responder la pregunta de su amiga.

"Valla" después de aquello Misty dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el azabache, mientras este regresaba a Primeape a su Pokébola.

XXX

"Fue muy ingenioso de tu parte usar aquella combinación, pero no creas que ganaras la batalla" dijo Rudy mucho más decidido a ganar que antes.

"Eso ya lo veremos"

"¡En el último asalto usaran Pokémon de Tierra!" tan pronto como el referí dio el anuncio, ambos entrenadores se prepararon para liberar a sus Pokémon.

"¡Yo te elijo Rhydon!" tan pronto como el Pokémon de Tierra salió de su Pokébola, Rudy dirigió su vista hacia el globo en el aire "Dedico esta victoria a la chica que salvo a mi hermana y me robo el corazón" Amber no se inmuto ante las palabras del pelirrojo, pero Skitty si termino molestándose aun mas. La minina por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba ansiosa por ver una batalla y más aún por ver como el azabache ganaba.

"Eso es muy bonito, pero yo ganare" declaro Ash antes de liberar a su Pokémon "¡Rhyhorn yo te elijo!"

"Rhydon vamos a ganar este duelo ¡Roca Afilada ahora!" tan pronto como el Pokémon de Ash apareció en el campo, Rudy ataco. Dando un golpe en el suelo, con uno de sus puños, Rhydon hizo salir varias rocas filosas del suelo con dirección hacia su oponente.

"¡Rhyhorn usa Escalarrocas!" alargando y haciendo brillar las garras de sus patas delanteras Rhyhorn dio un gran golpe en el suelo.

En poco tiempo una especie de montaña se alzo frente al Pokémon de Ash, con Rhydon atrapado en la cima y con todas las afiladas rocas brillantes desplegadas a los alrededores, evitando así que le hicieran algún daño. De un momento a otro Rhyhorn comenzó a trepar la montaña a gran velocidad, hacia su objetivo, evadiendo fácilmente las afiladas rocas a su alrededor.

"¡Rhydon Brazo Martillo!" justo cuando el Pokémon del azabache está por llegar a su objetivo, Rhydon envolvió su brazo con una brillante luz y en cuestión de segundos golpeo de lleno a su oponente, mandándolo a volar varios metros en el aire.

"¿Pero cómo?" sorprendido por aquello Ash solo pudo ver como su Pokémon caía al suelo, con gran daño "Rhyhorn no" aun en el suelo Rhyhorn hacia un gran esfuerzo por volver a ponerse de pie.

XXX

"No puedo creerlo su Rhydon puede usar ataques Tipo Lucha" Misty, al igual que sus amigos, estaba sorprendido por aquel último ataque.

"¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Mi hermano Rudy ganara el duelo!" mientras tanto Mahri se encontraba feliz por la aparente casi victoria de su hermano mayor.

 **"Rhydon. La forma evolucionada de Rhyhorn es conocida como el Pokémon Taladro, su largo cuerno le da un formidable poder de ataque"**

"Rhyhorn es Tipo Tierra y Roca y es débil contra los ataques Tipo Lucha, además es la preevolución de Rhydon… esto no se ve bien" comento Tracey después de oír la descripción del Pokédex de Amber.

 _"Vamos Ash, tú puedes"_

XXX

"Terminemos esto ¡Rhydon usa Brazo Martillo una vez más!" nada más escuchar la orden de su entrenador, Rhydon se lanzo hacia su oponente, con su brazo resplandeciente.

"¡Rápido Rhyhorn muévete!"

Estando aun en el suelo Rhyhorn creó una esfera de color turquesa en su boca y, apuntando al suelo, hizo que de ella salieran varios rayos del mismo color. De un momento a otro el Pokémon de Ash se encontraba volando por los aires mientras que unos picos de hielo se forman en el suelo, bajo el. Aquello sorprendió a todos los presentes e hizo que Rhydon detuviera su ataque.

"Rhyhorn aprendiste Rayo de Hielo" declaro el azabache mientras su Pokémon aterrizaba en el suelo sin ningún problema.

"¡Pika! ¡Pika!"

"¡Muy bien Rhyhorn Poder Antiguo ahora!" sin perder el tiempo Ash ataco. Creando una gran esfera de color plateado Rhyhorn la arrojo contra su oponente. Sin poder hacer nada Rhydon termino recibiendo el golpe de lleno, lo que le ocasiono mucho daño "¡Ahora usa Rayo de Hielo!" antes de que su oponente se recuperara del anterior ataque, Rhyhorn lanzo los rayos turquesa contra él.

"¡Rhydon no!" Rudy impactado veía como su Pokémon era alcanzado por el ataque y terminaba siendo atrapado en un gran bloque de hielo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

"¡Rhyhorn gana el tercer asalto! ¡Ash a vencido a Rudy el Líder de Gimnasio de Isla Trovita!"

"Muy bien" nada más oír las palabras del referí, Ash se dirigió a su Pokémon en el campo, el cual se veía notablemente cansado después de aquella batalla "Lo logramos hemos ganado Rhyhorn" poniéndose a la altura de su Pokémon, el azabache le dio un fuerte abrazo "Ahora solo falta una medalla mas para estar en la Liga Naranja"

"Rhyyy"

"¡Pika! ¡Pika!"

"Buen trabajo Ash" desde el otro lado del campo Rudy veía aquella escena, sintiendo un nuevo respeto hacia el joven azabache.

XXX

Para cuando todo termino el sol ya se estaba metiendo. Rudy y Ash ahora se encontraban en la orilla de la playa, junto con sus acompañantes, mientras que el sol terminaba de ocultarse tras el mar, creando una hermosa escena.

"Aquí está tu Medalla Caracol Ash" dijo Rudy alzando la medalla para que el azabache la tomara.

"¡Gane una Medalla Caracol!"

"¡Pi Pikachu!"

Una vez tomo la medalla en sus manos Ash hizo su característica pose de victoria, siendo secundado por Pikachu, mientras que el resto de las personas observaban, felices por el azabache. Tan concentrados estaban todos en Ash que nadie noto cuando Rudy se acerco a la peli café.

"Amber, quisiera saber la decisión que tomaste" dijo Rudy después de aquello, llamando la atención de la joven.

"Lo siento Rudy, en verdad eres una persona muy amable, pero veras… yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta" dijo con amabilidad la joven, sacando una gran sonrisa en la minina en sus brazos. Ante las palabras de su amiga, Misty y Tracey se extrañaron un poco pues ellos no conocían aquel dato, mientras que Ash simplemente sonrió al entender a quien se refería.

"Entiendo" con completa calma el joven Líder de Gimnasio acepto la decisión de la peli café "Aun así permíteme darte esta muestra de mi aprecio" agrego mientras extendía un ramo de flores frente a Amber.

"Yo… gracias Rudy" dudando un momento Amber finalmente decidió tomar la flores, cosa que molesto a Skitty "Estoy segura de que algún día encontraras a la chica indicada" agrego con una sencilla sonrisa para luego dirigirse al ferri que los esperaba.

XXX

Luego de partir de Isla Trovita, Ash y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia la Isla Kumquat, un centro turístico de lujo que también era la sede del cuarto y último miembro de Equipo Naranja. No había pasado ni tan siquiera una hora de la llegada de los jóvenes a la isla cuando el Equipo Rocket apareció en el lugar. En esa ocasión el trió de ladrones apareció en la playa con un gigantesco robot con forma de Rhydon y comenzaron a causar un gran caos, asustando a todos los turistas presentes.

"¡Prepárense para los problemas!"

"¡Y más vale que teman!"

"¡Pare proteger al mundo de la devastación!"

"¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!"

"¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!"

"¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Mercurio!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James meme mes!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ahí madre!"

"¡Meowth así es!"

"¡Jajajajaja!"

Los tres ladrones habían decidido esa vez recitar su lema desde la sala de comando, dentro del robot gigante, siendo escuchados a través de unos altavoces instalados en el Rhydon de acero.

"Ya sabía yo que tenían que aparecer" dijo Ash, colocándose frente al robot junto con Pikachu "¡Ya deténganse!"

"¡Pikachu!"

"¡No es justo atacar así a la gente inocente!" agrego Amber, igual de preocupada por los turistas en el lugar como su primo.

"Por supuesto que no es justo, si atacar a la gente inocente fuera justo no sería divertido ¿o sí?" Jessie se estaba divirtiendo tanto causando aquella conmoción que había olvidado su plan original de robar a Pikachu y Skitty "Y me están estorbando" agrego para después presionar uno de los botones de la consola. Segundos después el Rhydon gigante lanzo varias bombas desde su boca, las cuales comenzaron a caer sobre Ash y Pikachu.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Cuidado!"

"¡Alakazam Fuerza Psíquica ahora!" ordeno una misteriosa voz en el lugar.

"Alakazam" en un parpadeo un Pokémon Psíquico, con dos cucharas en sus manos, apareció frente al azabache y su Pokémon.

Tan pronto como apareció Alakazam hizo resplandecer sus ojos de un intenso color celeste para que segundos después una energía del mismo color rodeara las bombas en el cielo y las detuviera en el aire, sin hacerlas explotar, justo antes de llegar a Ash y su compañero.

"Alakazam buen trabajo" dijo de pronto una mujer pelirroja, de pelo corto, llegando junto a Ash y los dos Pokémon, antes de dirigirse hacia los ladrones "¡Escuchen solo voy a decirlo una vez! ¡Váyanse y nunca vuelvan o se van a arrepentir!"

"Ella tiene…"

"… una bocota"

Jessie y James no parecieron darle gran importancia a las palabras de la recién llegada y en su lugar decidieron seguir adelante con su plan original de robar a los Pokémon de los jóvenes. Mientras tanto, nada más ver a la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado, Ash no tardo en reconocerla como la Líder de Gimnasio Luana.

"Señora deben estar planeando algo muy malo, tenga cuidado por favor" esa vez el joven recordó guardar las apariencias para no levantar sospechas.

"Gracias jovencito, pero como Líder de Gimnasio de la Liga Naranja se cuidarme sola" respondió amablemente Luana ante la sincera preocupación del azabache. Mientras tanto los compañeros de viaje de Ash no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de la mujer "¡Alakazam ahora regrésales sus cosas!" de un momento a otro la amable expresión de Luana cambio completamente, tan pronto devolvió su atención a los ladrones.

"Ala… kazam" realizando la orden de su entrenadora, Alakazam devolvió las bombas hacia el Rhydon gigante.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes psíquico, el Pokémon de Luana hizo que el robot abriera su boca para así meter dentro de ella todas las bombas que antes había lanzado y una vez que todas las bombas estuvieron dentro, Alakazam la volvió a cerrar. Segundos después la cabeza del Rhydon gigante exploto, creando una gran abertura en la parte de arriba del robot.

"Muy bien ahora es mi turno ¡Gengar yo te elijo!" al ver el gran agujero que Alakazam había causado en el robot, Ash decidió terminar con todo aquello "¡Gengar Giga Impacto ahora!" tan pronto como apareció en escena, el Pokémon Fantasma se envolvió en una poderosa energía luminosa y se lanzo contra lo que quedaba del robot gigante.

De un momento a otro Gengar impacto con gran fuerza contra la maquina del Equipo Rocket. El golpe fue lo suficientemente devastador como para terminar destruyendo el robot en una gran explosión, lo que hizo que sus ocupantes salieran volando por los aires.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!" fue lo último que se escucho decir a los ladrones, antes de que desaparecieran a lo lejos en el cielo.

"Lo logramos" dijo Ash mientras su Pokémon volvía junto a él.

"Pikachu"

"Hiciste un excelente trabajo" felicito Luana al azabache "Ese Giga Impacto fue realmente poderoso"

"Gracias… mi nombre es Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu" antes de cometer alguna imprudencia el azabache decidió presentarse con la mujer "Y quisiera que aceptara un Duelo de Gimnasio conmigo"

"Me daría mucho gusto tener un duelo contigo Ash, pero no te dejare ganar" respondió la mujer, sintiendo algo de nostalgia pues el joven le recordaba mucho a su hijo "Y llámame Luana"

"Claro Luana"

XXX

Una vez finalizadas las presentaciones, Luana llevo Ash y compañía hasta su gimnasio, el cual resulto ser también uno de los hoteles más lujosos del la isla. Ya en aquel lugar Luana decidió enseñarles todas las instalaciones del hotel a los jóvenes, los cuales estaban verdaderamente maravillados con todo aquel lujo, dejando al final el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro.

"Es un gimnasio muy bonito, es casi como un estadio" comento Amber, tan pronto llegaron al gimnasio, apreciando la arquitectura del lugar.

"Para hacer las cosas interesantes porque no hacemos una Batalla Doble y cada uno usaremos dos Pokémon al mismo tiempo" dijo Luana mientras los jóvenes seguían admirando su gimnasio.

"Claro" Ash no tuvo que pensar aquello dos veces, estaba ansioso por tener nuevamente su primera Batalla Doble con Luana. En aquella ocasión las cosas no habían resultado bien al principio, pero gracias a la experiencia que ahora tenía el azabache estaba seguro que esa vez sería diferente "Tengo fe en mis Pokémon y en mi mismo porque tenemos todo para ganar"

"Pika" concordó el roedor amarillo.

"Ash esa es la clase de actitud que necesita un Entrenador Pokémon y tu manera de hablar de los Pokémon es muy parecida a la de mi hijo Travis, el se fue de viaje para convertirse en un Entrenador Pokémon" explico Luana, sintiendo gran respeto por el azabache "Bien ahora comencemos con este encuentro"

Con aquellas últimas palabras Ash y Luana se dirigieron al campo de batalla, mientras que los amigos del azabache tomaban una distancia prudente para observar el combate. Uno de los empleados de Luana, que estaba presente, no tardo en tomar el lugar de referí y se coloco en medio del campo.

"¡Esta batalla es entre el entrenador visitante Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta contra el Líder del Gimnasio Kumquat y miembro de la Liga Naranja Luana!" declaro el hombre mientras daba paso al en encuentro "¡Sera una Batalla Doble Pokémon!"

"Bueno Ash estos son los Pokémon que yo elijo" tomando las dos Pokébolas en sus manos Luana las arrojo al aire, dejando salir a los Pokémon en ellas.

"Alakazam"

"Marowak"

Al igual que la primera vez la elección de Luana resultaron ser el Tipo Psíquico Alakazam y el Tipo Tierra Marowak. En esa ocasión Ash ya tenía una idea de que Pokémon usaría para el combate, además de que estaba seguro que esa vez el trabajo en equipo no sería ningún problema. En su otro tiempo el azabache libro varias Batallas Dobles, dándole una mayor perspectiva, además en esa ocasión estuvo entrenando con Amber ese tipo de batallas, pues quien mejor que ella para enseñarle algunos trucos y combinaciones. Esta vez Ash tenía completa confianza en que no habría ningún problema.

"¡Yo elijó a Gengar y Beedrill!" arrojando ambas Pokébolas, Ash hizo salir a ambos Pokémon Veneno.

"Veremos que tan bien trabajan juntos" fue lo único que dijo Luana al ver a ambos Pokémon.

"Te sorprenderás"

XXX

"Un Tipo Fantasma como Gengar y un Tipo Insecto como Beedrill tiene ventaja ante un Tipo Psíquico como Alakazam" comento Misty ante la elección de su amigo.

"Es cierto, pero no hay que olvidar que tanto Gengar como Beedrill son en parte Tipo Veneno y eso los deja en desventaja" objeto Tracey "Esta batalla la podría ganar cualquiera, aun así… Luana no parece preocupada en lo absoluto"

"Es porque confía en el equipo que escogió" ante las palabras de Amber sus dos amigos voltearon a verla "En una Batalla Doble los Pokémon trabajan juntos para hacer frente a las debilidades que cada uno tiene por separado, es decir que, el trabajo en equipo es crucial en estos momentos"

"Parece que conoces mucho del tema Amber" Tracey estaba impresionado con todo lo que sabia su amiga acerca de las Batallas Dobles y mas porque muy pocas veces la habia visto combatir.

"Es porque Amber es experta cuando a Batallas Dobles se trata" elogio Misty, sabiendo lo hábil que era su amiga en ese tipo de batallas.

"Yo no diría experta, pero si se algo del tema" las palabras de la peli naranja hicieron que Amber se apenara un poco, aun así la joven continuo con el tema de importancia "Es por eso que me da curiosidad el equipo de Luana" sacando su Pokédex la peli café reviso los datos de los dos Pokémon.

 **"Alakazam, el Pokémon psíquico y la forma evolucionada de Kadabra. Este Pokémon usa ataques psíquicos para superar a sus oponentes"**

 **"Marowak, un Pokémon porta huesos. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, su fuerza defensiva y ofensiva son impresionantes"**

 _"¿Qué clase de equipo que harán esos dos Pokémon?"_

XXX

"¡Que empiece el duelo!" dando la señal el referí dio inicio al encuentro. Tan pronto como escucharon las palabras del referí Ash y Luana enviaron a sus Pokémon.

"¡Vamos! ¡Alakazam! ¡Marowak!"

"¡Vamos Gengar! ¡Vamos Beedrill!"

Gracias a su gran velocidad, Beedrill tomo rápidamente la delantera. Mientras se acercaba a sus dos oponentes, el Pokémon Insecto hizo resplandecer los aguijones en sus manos y los cruzo para formar una gran X, pero antes de poder alcanzarlos ambos Pokémon dieron un gran salto en el aire y esquivaron el ataque. Mientras Alakazam y Marowak seguían en el aire, Gengar aprovecho para lanzar una gran esfera de color negro hacia cada uno de ellos. Ambas esferas golpearon directo contra los dos Pokémon de Luana, causándoles gran daño, sobre todo a Alakazam.

"¡Bien! ¡Sigan así!" Ash se encontraba feliz de que su plan hubiera dado éxito mientas que su oponente se encontraba verdaderamente sorprendida por aquella excelente combinación. Aquella combinación había sido muy difícil de perfeccionar, pero había valido la pena. Después de mucha practica y algunos cuantos golpes accidentales, mas que nada hacia él, Ash y sus Pokémon lograron dominarla. Era cierto lo que Amber le había dicho, se necesitaba una gran confianza entre los Pokémon para realizar esa combinación, y ahora que lo habían conseguido Ash estaba seguro de que esos dos ganarían "¡Gengar Hipnosis ahora!"

"Nada mal" reconoció Luana una vez salió de su asombro "¡Alakazam Fuerza Psíquica! ¡Eso parara en seco a Gengar!"

"Ala alakazam" antes de que Gengar pudiera realizar su ataque, los ojos de Alakazam se iluminaron de color celeste y poco después una energía del mismo color rodeo al Pokémon Fantasma, deteniéndolo en el aire y causándole gran daño.

"¡Beedrill ayuda a Gengar! ¡Usa tu Misil Aguja ahora!" rápidamente el Pokémon Insecto lanzo una lluvia de brillantes agujas, desde los aguijones de sus manos, hacia Alakazam, logrando un golpeo directo contra el Pokémon Psíquico y causándole gran daño, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia liberar a Gengar "Así se hace"

"Primero nos desharemos de la amenaza más grande" dijo de pronto Luana "¡Marowak usa Tiro!" cogiendo unas rocas del suelo Marowak las comenzó a arrojar contra el Pokémon Fantasma.

"¡Gengar!" las rocas iban impactando con gran fuerza contra Gengar, causándole mucho más daño.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Alakazam usa tu Psicorrayo!" alzando sus dos cucharas al frente Alakazam las junto para lanzar un potente rayo de varios colores contra el Pokémon Fantasma. Cuando el rayo impacto contra Gengar le causo tanto daño que lo hizo caer al suelo "Ya es hora de acabar con esto"

"¡Beedrill rápido! ¡Usa Giga Impacto!" justo antes de que Alakazam volviera a atacar a Gengar, Beedrill se envolvió con una energía luminosa y se lanzo contra el Pokémon Psíquico, logrando un golpe directo y deteniendo su ataque "¡Eso Beedrill!... ¿Gengar te encuentras bien?" pese a no causarle gran daño a Alakazam, Beedrill logro darle tiempo a su compañero para que se recuperara. Ante la pregunta de su entrenador Gengar simplemente asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa burlesca se volvió a elevar en el aire "Bien seguimos en el juego"

"Ah ah… yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu" fueron las palabras de Luana antes de volver a atacar "¡Ve Marowak! ¡Golpea a Beedrill con un Cabezazo!" de un momento a otro Marowak impacto su cabeza con gran fuerza contra el Pokémon Insecto, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

"¡Beedrill!" cuando Beedrill estaba por impactar con una pared a su espalda fue atrapado por Gengar, evitando así que el Pokémon Insecto recibiera más daño "¡Bien hecho Gengar!" una vez que se recupero del ataque, Beedrill se coloco aun lado de su compañero de equipo "¡Beedrill colócate atrás de Gengar y avancen!" rápidamente ambos Pokémon hicieron lo que su entrenador dijo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus oponentes.

"¡Marowak Tiro ahora!" tomando varias piedras del suelo Marowak las arrojo nuevamente contra el Pokémon Fantasma.

"¡Giga Impacto Beedrill!" antes de que las piedras llegaran a su compañero, Beedrill se volvió a envolver con la energía luminosa y se lanzo hacia el Pokémon de Tierra. Sorprendentemente el Pokémon de Insecto pasó a través de Gengar para luego seguir camino así su objetivo, destruyendo en el proceso todas las rocas que había lanzado Marowak, antes de impactar de lleno contra él "Eso detendrá a Marowak por el momento"

"¡Vamos Alakazam usa el Hiperrayo sobre Gengar!"

"¡Alakazam!" de un momento a otro Alakazam comienza a acumular una energía de color naranja en su boca y después la lanza en forma de un poderoso rayo.

"¡Gengar Juego Sucio! ¡Beedrill Rayo Solar!"

Usando la fuerza del ataque de Alakazam, Gengar empuja fuertemente al Pokémon Psíquico contra Marowak, haciéndolos caer a los dos al suelo, al mismo tiempo que Beedrill comienza a acumular la energía del sol en los dos aguijones de sus manos. En poco tiempo el Pokémon Insecto lanza un poderoso rayo amarillo en contra de los dos Pokémon de Luana, causando una gran explosión al impacto.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Muy bien!"

"¡Marowak y Alakazam son incapaces de continuar la batalla! ¡La victoria es para retador!" cuando el humo causado por la explosión se despeja se deja ver a ambos Pokémon inconscientes.

"Acabo todo" a pesar de la sorpresa inicial por el desenlace de aquel encuentro, Luana se sintió satisfecha con aquel final.

"¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ganamos!" tan pronto como sus dos Pokémon llegaron junto a él, Ash los felicito "Estuvieron increíbles" mientras elogiaba a sus Pokémon, sus amigos llegaron junto a ellos.

"Felicitaciones Ash"

"Fue un final asombroso Ash"

"Estuviste increíble"

"Hiciste un buen trabajo Ash" dijo entonces Luana, llegando junto a los jóvenes "Y ahora como Líder del Gimnasio Kumquat y miembro de la Liga Naranja me complace darte este recuerdo de tu victoria" acercándose más al joven, Luana deposito en su mano la medalla.

"¡Sí! ¡Mi medalla final! ¡La Estrella de Jade!"

"¡Pi pikachu!"

"Siguiente paso, la Isla Pummelo" declaro Ash mirando fijamente al Pokémon Eléctrico en su hombro.

XXX

Luego de una noche de relajación en el hotel de Luana, cortesía de la pelirroja, nuestros héroes se dirigieron a la Isla Pummelo. Tan pronto como llegaron al lugar el azabache no perdió tiempo en ir a inscribirse para el torneo y una vez inscrito Ash llevo a sus amigos al Palacio de la Victoria.

"Este es… el Palacio de la Victoria" dijo Ash mirando fijamente el gran edificio, aun lado del enorme estadio.

"¿El Palacio de la Victoria?"

El lugar en cuestión estaba lleno con estatuas de varios tipos de Pokémon, aunque la mayoría de ellas eran de Dragonite, ademas de varias fotografías de entrenadores y sus Pokémon, junto con moldes con sus huellas.

"Ese es su nombre oficial, pero la mayoría lo conoce como el Salón de la Fama de la Liga Naranja" respondió Tracey, siendo quien más conocía del tema de ellos cuatro o por lo menos eso se suponía "Todas la fotos, exhibiciones y trofeos están aquí para honrar a cada entrenador que ha salido victorioso en la Liga Naranja, desde el establecimiento del trofeo del ganador"

"Para entrar al salón un entrenador tiene que vencer a los miembros de la Liga Naranja y al Líder del Gimnasio Pummelo en una Batalla Pokémon Total" agrego Ash con mucha emoción.

"Eso quiere decir que tendrás que pelear con seis Pokémon" razono Amber ante lo dicho por su primo.

"Tendrás que pensar bien a que Pokémon vas a usar" Tracey sabía que esa no sería una decisión fácil para el azabache, debido a la gran variedad de Pokémon que tenia.

"Sera una batalla difícil, pero estarás en el Salón de la Fama si lo ganas" animo Misty a su amigo.

"Y eso es lo que planeo hacer" declaro Ash mientras dirigía su vista a una de las estatuas de Dragonite _"Por fin estoy aquí... prepárate Drake"_

* * *

 **Por fin acabe, perdón por la tardanza. Ahora solo faltarían dos capítulos mas para acabar la segunda temporada.**

 **Acepto sugerencias sobre que Pokémon debería usar Ash en su batalla contra Drake.**

 **Espero que les guste y por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Dragonite Aparece! ¡Ash vs Drake!**

Ash se encontraba junto a sus amigos, frente a la pantalla de uno de los videoteléfonos del Centro Pokémon de Isla Pomelo, hablando de algo sumamente importante con el Profesor Oak. En esos momentos el azabache trataba de decidir que Pokémon usar para su batalla de mañana contra Drake y hasta ahora no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

"Bueno tienes que tomar una gran decisión" comento Oak después de escuchar lo que tenían que decir los jóvenes.

"Lo sé, todos mis Pokémon tienen sus puntos fuertes, no estoy seguro de a quien elegir" en esa ocasión el azabache tenia mas Pokémon de donde escoger, que la vez anterior, lo que asemejaba un gran problema en esos momentos.

"Además… ¿Cómo saber que Pokémon elegir si no sabemos que Pokémon va usar el Líder del Gimnasio?" agrego Tracey haciendo notar un punto muy importante.

 _"Eso no es del todo cierto, pero puede que use un Pokémon diferente esta vez, no me puedo arriesgar"_ Ash aun recordaba los Pokémon que había utilizado Drake en su batalla anterior, pero las cosas podían cambiar, como tantas veces ya había presenciado en su actual viaje "Lo único que puedo hacer es prepararme lo mejor posible"

"Si… ¿Entonces qué harás?"

XXX

Al día siguiente los jóvenes se dirigieron al gran estadio, para que Ash por fin pudiera librar su tan ansiado combate contra Drake. El estadio ya se encontraba completamente lleno, cuando el azabache y sus amigos llegaron, parecía que toda la gente de la isla había ido a ver combatir al Campeón de la Liga Naranja. Tan pronto entraron al lugar Misty, Tracey y Amber se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, cerca del campo de batalla, mientras que Ash y Pikachu fueron a donde se encontraba el referí, el cual ya se encontraba en compañía del campeón. Drake se veía igual a como Ash lo recordaba.

"He oído hablar mucho de ti" dijo Ash una vez que llego frente a Drake, para luego darle la mano a modo de saludo.

"Bienvenido al Gimnasio Pomelo, Ash, y al duelo por el Trofeo del Ganador" Drake veía al azabache con una gran seriedad, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

"Estoy feliz de estar aquí Drake"

"Debes ser un excelente entrenador para estar aquí Ash" comento el campeón con sinceridad "¿Listo para nuestra batalla?"

"Si"

"Esta es una Batalla Total Pokémon de seis a seis, cuando tres de los Pokémon de un entrenador ya no puedan pelear habrá un cambio de campo" después de que ambos entrenadores terminaran su conversación, el referí tomo la palabra "El Líder del Gimnasio tiene prohibido cambiar de Pokémon durante la batalla, pero el retador puede cambiar de Pokémon cuando quiera" mientras terminaba de decir las reglas el campo de batalla normal se abrió por la mitad y se fue ocultando para que otro campo diferente saliera.

"¡La batalla empezara en un Campo de Hierba!" anunció el locutor mientras el nuevo campo terminaba de instalarse.

"El duelo por el Trofeo del Ganador va a empezar así que escojan a sus Pokémon y buena suerte" finalizo el referí.

"¡Ahora veremos que Pokémon eligen los entrenadores, una decisión importante que puede darnos una idea de la estrategia que planean los oponentes!" mientras el locutor decía aquello, Ash y Drake fueron tomando sus respectivos lugares en el campo de batalla.

"Espero que este deje una buena impresión" Drake saco a su primera elección tan pronto como oyó la campana de inicio. Una masa de color rosa no tardo en salir de la Pokébola, listo para la batalla.

"Ditto Ditto" tan pronto como Ditto estuvo en el campo de batalla, una imagen del Pokémon apareció iluminada en la gran pantalla del estadio.

 _"Así que comenzara con Ditto, igual que la primera vez"_ Ash sonrió ante la aparición del Pokémon Normal, mientras tomaba una de sus Pokébolas "Entonces yo comenzare con este ¡Eevee yo te elijo!"

"Eevee" nada más salir al campo el zorro café tomo posición de combate, mientras una imagen suya aparecía en la pantalla, ahora del lado donde se encontraba la imagen de Ash.

"¡Ditto Transformación!"

"Ditto" de un momento a otro Ditto comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la forma de su oponente.

"¡Vamos Eevee Poder Oculto ahora!"

"¡Eevee!" sin perder tiempo Eevee creó pequeñas esferas de energía a su alrededor para luego lanzarlas contra su oponente, logrando un golpe directo y causándole daño.

"¡Ditto regresa el Poder Oculto!" una vez recuperado del golpe, Ditto crea las mismas esferas que su oponente y las lanza contra este.

"¡Eev!" sin poder evitarlo Eevee recibe el golpe directo del ataque, ocasionándole gran daño.

"¡Eevee Ataque Rápido!"

"¡Ditto usa tu Ataque Rápido ahora!"

Rápidamente ambos Pokémon comienzan a correr a una gran velocidad hacia el contrario, dejando tras de ellos una estela de luz blanca. En medio del camino los dos Pokémon saltan para luego impactar uno contra el otro, causándose daño, para luego repetir su ataque. Los espectadores simplemente ven como ambos Pokémon corren por todo el campo a gran velocidad, chocando entre ellos una y otra vez.

 _"La historia se repite, pero esta vez se que hacer"_ con aquellos pensamientos Ash ve como ambos Pokémon paran sus ataques para regresar frente a sus entrenadores y tomar un respiro, pero sin dejar de estar alerta a lo que haga el otro.

XXX

"Esto es malo, Ditto solo imitara todo lo que haga el Pokémon de Ash" Misty miraba con preocupación a su amigo y al Pokémon en el campo "¡Tu puedes hacerlo Eevee!"

"Ditto es muy engañoso, esto no va a ser fácil" agrego Tracey con gran seriedad.

"Pero parece que Eevee está resistiendo muy bien" comento la peli naranja.

"Es cierto" concordó el joven observador "Es como si ya estuviera acostumbrado"

"¡Eso es!" exclamo Amber, asustando a sus amigos y a la minina junto a ella.

La peli café hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, intentando averiguar que planeaba su primo al elegir a Eevee como su primera opción. Y no fue hasta que oyó las últimas palabras del observador que lo entendió todo.

XXX

"¡Ditto usa tu Ataque Rápido ahora!" el Pokémon Normal comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia su oponente, dejando una estela blanca tras de él.

"¡Eevee Poder Oculto ahora!" rápidamente las esferas de energía rodearon a Eevee antes de ser lanzadas contra su imitación. Para evitar el ataque del zorro café, Ditto tuvo que detenerse y retroceder "¡Eevee As Oculto!" tan pronto como el Pokémon de Drake se detuvo, Ash aprovecho para atacar.

"¡Ditto también As Oculto!" Drake no iba a permitir que el joven tomara la ventaja por lo que rápidamente mando nuevamente a su Pokémon a atacar.

Ambos Pokémon dieron un gran salto en el aire mientras creaban unas esferas de energía de color rojo, las cuales tomaron la forma de cartas justo antes de ser lanzadas. Los dos Pokémon en el campo no pudieron evitar recibir el golpe directo del ataque contrario, causando que ambos recibieran mucho daño y cayeran al suelo. Una vez en el suelo Eevee fue el primero en ponerse de pie mientras que Ditto hacia un gran esfuerzo para poder lograrlo.

"¡Muy bien Eevee ahora dale todo lo que tienes!" ante las palabras de su entrenador, Eevee hizo brillar su cola de un intenso color plateado y golpeo con ella a Ditto antes de que este lograra levantarse por completo.

"¡Ditto!" el golpe fue suficiente para terminar de debilitar al Pokémon de Drake, haciendo que este recuperara su forma original tan pronto como cayo inconsciente al suelo.

"¡Ditto no puede continuar! ¡Eevee es el ganador!" declaro el referí mientras alzaba el banderín verde, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de Ditto en la pantalla se apaga.

"Sabía que Eevee podía resistir y vencer a Ditto" hasta esos momentos Ash había estado seguro de que Eevee sería su carta de triunfo contra Ditto y no se había equivocado _"Supongo que debería agradecerle al Eevee de Amber por esto"_

XXX

"¡Bien hecho!" exclamo Misty, sumamente feliz por la victoria de sus amigos.

"Ahora entiendo, Ditto es capaz de imitar los ataques, pero no puede controlar ni cambiar su condición básica" ante lo pasado hace poco en el campo de batalla, el joven observador entendió cual había sido el plan que del azabache "Ditto se agoto porque Eevee está en mejor forma"

"Esa es la razón por la que Ash eligió a Eevee" agrego la peli café poco después "Su Eevee constantemente esta tras la mía y esto provoca que ella lo ataque muy a menudo, es decir que el Eevee de Ash ya está acostumbrado a recibir esta tipo de ataques"

"No sabría decir si eso es del todo bueno" dijo la peli naranja mientras una gota caía por su frente.

XXX

"Eevee" Eevee en esos momentos miraba a su entrenador y al Pokémon amarillo mientras movía su cola de un lado al otro, feliz por su victoria.

"¡Ditto regresa!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas, Drake devolvió al Pokémon rosa mientras este todavía se encontraba inconsciente, para que descansara "Hiciste un gran trabajo" elogio a su Pokémon antes de dirigirse al joven frente a él "Y tú también Ash" agrego mientras intercambiaba su Pokébola por otra de su cinturón "¡Pero este que sigue no va a gustarte!"

"Gengar" el temible Pokémon Fantasma apareció en el campo tan pronto como su Pokébola se abrió en el aire.

"¿Eevee puedes continuar?" al ver el estado de su Pokémon, Ash se preocupo de que no pudiera seguir combatiendo. Pese a su resistencia el Pokémon Normal había recibido daño, por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba algo cansado.

"Eev" ante la pregunta de su entrenador el zorro café respondió afirmativamente, aun cuando en esos momentos respiraba con algo de dificultad debido al cansancio.

"Muy bien" arriesgándose Ash decidió continuar con el Pokémon café.

"Tarde o temprano cometería un error" ante la decisión del azabache, Drake simplemente sonrió "¡Mirada Mala!"

"Gengar" los ojos de Gengar se iluminan poco antes de que unas ondas salgan de ellos, las cuales se van esparciendo por todo el campo de batalla y al entrar en contacto con Eevee hacen que una energía de color violeta lo rodee, impidiéndole escapar.

XXX

"Gengar va a ser difícil" comento Misty, preocupada por su amigo.

"Los Tipo Normal no son efectivos contra los Pokémon Fantasma" Tracey, igual que la peli naranja, miraba con preocupación al azabache "Sin mencionar que Eevee aun no se recupera de su batalla anterior contra Ditto y ahora que Mirada Mala está en juego Ash no podrá cambiar de Pokémon si las cosas se ponen peor"

"Tienes razón, pero estoy segura de que Ash pensara en algo" debatió Amber con plena confianza en que algo se le ocurriría a su primo para hacerle frente a aquella desventaja "Además en una batalla no solo importa el tipo sino también los ataques y Eevee aun tiene algo bajo la manga"

XXX

"¡Ataque Rápido!" sin perder tiempo Eevee comenzó a correr hacia su oponente, con la característica estela blanca del ataque tras de él. De un momento a otro el zorro café llego hasta su objetivo, pero en vez de impactar contra Gengar, el Pokémon Normal termino pasando a través de él. Aquello hizo que tanto Drake como su Pokémon se confiaran, pero aun así Ash no mostró preocupación o sorpresa alguna, casi como si esperara aquello "¡Ahora Bola Sombra!"

Estando aun a espaldas del Pokémon Fantasma, Eevee dio una vuelta mientras generaba una gran esfera de color negro en su boca y una vez lista la lanzo contra su oponente. El golpe impacto rápidamente contra la espalda de Gengar, antes de que este pudiera voltearse para bloquearlo. Rápido y preciso el ataque del Pokémon Normal termino causándole mucho daño al Pokémon de Drake, haciendo que tanto los espectadores como el mismo campeón se asombraran ante el ingenioso movimiento del azabache.

"Ah, buena jugada Ash" felicito Drake antes de atacar "¡Gengar usa tu Atactrueno!" envolviéndose en un manto de energía eléctrica de color amarilla, el Pokémon Fantasma lanzo un poderoso rayo directo hacia Eevee. El ataque golpeo contra el zorro café rápidamente, causándole mucho daño "¡Ahora usa tu ataque de Hipnosis!" ordeno Drake, aprovechando que el Pokémon Normal todavía se encontraba recuperándose del anterior golpe.

"¡Eevee aléjate!" con aquella orden Eevee comenzó a excavar el suelo bajo sus pies para luego meterse bajo tierra, escapando así el ataque de su oponente "¡Eevee ahora!" tan pronto como Ash dijo aquellas palabras, el zorro café salió por sorpresa del suelo, justo debajo de su oponente, y golpeo a Gengar con gran fuerza para luego volver frente a su entrenador.

"¡Gengar Movimiento Sísmico!"

Tan rápido como pudo el Pokémon Fantasma desapareció de la vista de los presentes para segundos después volver a aparecer en el campo, pero ahora detrás del Pokémon Normal. Tan pronto como se encontró tras Eevee, Gengar lo tomo entre sus brazos para luego elevarse ambos más alto en el aire. Mientras iban tomando altura el zorro café no dejaba de moverse, en un vano intento por zafarse del fuerte agarre de su oponente. Una vez a una altura considerable el Pokémon Fantasma comenzó a dar varias vueltas en el aire para luego dirigirse en picada hacia el suelo, con Eevee al frente para recibir todo el impacto del golpe.

 _"Si llegan al suelo será el fin, Eevee no resistirá un golpe así, tengo que hacer algo para reducir el golpe"_ con aquellos pensamientos Ash veía como en cada momento ambos Pokémon se iban acercando cada vez mas al suelo "¡Eso es! ¡Eevee Bola Sombra ahora!"

Justo antes de impactar contra el suelo, el Pokémon Normal genero la esfera negra más grande que pudo y la coloco frente a él. La fuerza de ambos ataques al impactar contra el suelo genera una inmensa explosión que termina por cubrir todo el campo de batalla, dejando a los espectadores y a los dos entrenadores incapaces de ver el resultado final.

"¡Eevee!"

"¡Gengar!"

Después de la explosión una gran nube de polvo se alzo en todo el campo de batalla, lo que hizo que todos en el estadio se pusieran más ansiosos por ver el resultado final del encuentro. Fue entonces que la nube de humo comenzó a dispersarse y lo primero que se vio fue como en medio del campo ahora había un gran cráter, producto de la caída, y que dentro de este se encontraban los dos Pokémon inconscientes.

"¡Eevee y Gengar no pueden continuar!" declaro el referí tan pronto como vio a ambos Pokémon, haciendo que las imágenes de los dos nombrados se apagaran en la pantalla.

"¡Esto sí es una sorpresa! ¡Los dos Pokémon están fuera de la competencia!" mientras el locutor decía aquello, el rostro de Ash y Drake mostraba genuino asombro ante el resultado.

"¡Eevee regresa!" el rayo rojo absorbió rápidamente al zorro café, al interior de su Pokébola, para un merecido descanso "Eevee lo hiciste muy bien"

"¡Gengar regresa!" al igual que Ash, Drake devolvió a su Pokémon a su Pokébola para que pudiera descansar "Buen trabajo, te has ganado un descanso" agrego poco antes de guardar la Pokébola de vuelta en su cinturón "Estaba seguro de que Gengar detendría a Eevee" pese a ir perdiendo, Drake parecía mantenerse calmado y tranquilo "Bueno Ash hasta ahora has vencido a dos de mis Pokémon… ¡Pero esta vez no vas a tener ninguna oportunidad!" con aquellas últimas palabras el campeón arrojo la Pokébola de su siguiente elección al aire.

"Sooor" no paso mucho para que en el campo apareciera la evolución final de Bulbasaur.

 _"Si bien recuerdo Venusaur es muy fuerte, tengo que irme con cuidado"_ Ash medito un poco las cosas antes de tomar su decisión "¡Scizor yo te elijo!" el Pokémon tenazas apareció en el campo, listo para pelear "Vamos a sacudirlo ¡Cañón Destello!" colocando sus dos tenazas al frente, Scizor se prepara para lanzar su ataque directo hacia su oponente.

"¡Venusaur Látigo Cepa ahora!"

"¡Venusaur!" utilizando las lianas en la flor de su espalda, Venusaur atrapa los pies de Scizor y en un rápido movimiento lo hace caer de espaldas al suelo, haciendo que el gran rayo de color plateado salga disparado hacia el cielo.

"¡Ahora mándalo a volar!" aun sosteniendo los pies del Pokémon tenazas con sus lianas, el Pokémon Planta lanza a Scizor por los aires.

"¡Eso no funcionara!" una vez libre de las lianas, el Pokémon Insecto no tiene muchos problemas para extender sus alas y así lograr estabilizarse en el aire "¡Scizor Cabeza de Metal!" tan pronto como Ash da la orden, Scizor se lanza en picada hacia su oponente, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza resplandece de un brillante color plateado.

"¡Rayo Solar ahora!" mientras su oponente se va aproximando cada vez mas, Venusaur empieza a almacenar la energía del sol en la gran flor en su espalda para luego, una vez completamente cargada, lanzar un poderoso rayo de color amarillo desde ella.

El rayo amarillo logra alcanzar al Pokémon rojo cuando este se encuentra ya muy cerca de Venusaur, haciendo que ambos ataque choquen entre si y creando una explosión que atrapa a ambos Pokémon. La explosión no solo crea una nube de humo sino que también manda a los dos Pokémon frente a sus respectivos entrenadores.

"¿Estás bien Scizor?" ante la pregunta de su entrenador, el Pokémon Insecto simplemente asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su oponente "Si, que bien"

"Esto no ha terminado" tan pronto como Drake dice aquellas palabras, su Pokémon lanza verías hojas afiladas de color verde hacia Scizor.

"Estoy de acurdo" es en ese preciso momento que, sin ninguna orden aparente, el Pokémon de Ash crea varias copias de si mismo alrededor del campo, logrando así evadir el anterior ataque de su oponente y también rodearlo.

"¡Venusaur Látigo Cepa!"

"¡Venusaur!" en un rápido movimiento el Pokémon Planta vuelva a sacar sus lianas y empieza a golpear a todas las copias en el lugar, en un intento por encontrar al verdadero.

"¡Scizor Detección!" ordena Ash al mismo tiempo que Venusaur hace desaparecer a la ultima copia en el campo, dejando únicamente al verdadero. Mientras las lianas del Pokémon Planta se dirigen hacia él, los ojos de Scizor resplandecen de un intenso color verde, haciendo que poco después logre esquivar el ataque de su oponente "¡Ahora usa Giga Impacto!" antes de que Venusaur volviera a atacar, Scizor es rodeado por una poderosa energía brillante y se lanza hacia su oponente, logrando un golpe directo que manda al Pokémon Planta por los aires.

"¡Venusaur no puede continuar!" declaro el referí tan pronto como el Pokémon de Drake cayó al suelo inconsciente "Habrá un tiempo fuera para el cambio de campo" anuncio mientras que el publico seguía exclamando debido a la emoción de la batalla.

"¡Es la primera vez que un retador vence a tres Pokémon consecutivos del campeón!"

Mientras el campo comenzaba a cambiarse, de manera al azar, por otro diferente y en óptimas condiciones, Ash se dirigió a la banca cerca de él, donde se encontraban sus amigos mirando el encuentro, para descansar un momento y así planear un poco más su siguiente movimiento. En cambio Drake se mantuvo en su lugar, a la espera de que el nuevo campo terminara de instalarse.

"Tú eres la única estrategia que necesito para ganar" comento Drake mientras sostenía la Pokébola colgando de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que mantenía su vista fija en la gran estatua de Dragonite que se encontraba en el lugar.

XXX

"Hasta ahora has ido muy bien, pero no debes confiarte" le aconsejo Misty a su amigo tan pronto como este se sentó en el banco.

"Lo sé"

"Ten mucho cuidado Ash, recuerda que dicen que su Dragonite es muy poderoso" agrego Tracey.

"Lo más seguro es que planee usarlo para su batalla final" dedujo Amber antes de dirigirse a si primo "Así que trata de que tus Pokémon no se cansen demasiado, necesitaras de toda la fuerza que puedas si es que quieres derrotar a Dragonite"

"No te preocupes ya había pensado en eso" respondió Ash antes de recordar cierto suceso que había pasado la vez pasada durante su pelea con Dragonite "Y tengo al arma secreta perfecta para pelear contra Dragonite"

XXX

"¡El nuevo campo está quedando en su sitio y los competidores están listos para la acción!" anuncio el locutor una vez que ambos entrenadores estaban de nuevo en sus respectivos lugares "¡Esta vez los oponentes se enfrentaran en un terreno congelado!"

"¡Yo te elijo Onix!"

"¡Oooooooo!" una gran serpiente de roca apareció en el campo de un momento a otro.

 _"Ahora no hay duda que Drake dejara a sus dos Pokémon mas fuertes para el final"_ pensó Ash al ver la cuarta elección del campeón _"Scizor se ve muy cansado para seguir"_ viendo atentamente a su Pokémon, Ash noto como este respiraba con dificulta por lo que decidió cambiarlo "¡Regresa ahora!... ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!" después de regresar a Scizor a su Pokébola, Ash intercambio a su Pokémon por otro de su equipo.

"¡Bulba!" tan pronto como Bulbasaur apareció en el campo una imagen suya apareció en la gran pantalla.

XXX

"¡Bien! Bulbasaur tiene la ventaja"

"No lo sé chicas, en mi opinión, cualquiera de los dos podría ganar" al observar detenidamente a ambos Pokémon, Tracey no estaba seguro de que la ventaja de tipo fuera suficiente para ganar.

"¡Vamos Bulbasaur!" Misty por su parte continúo apoyando a sus amigos.

"Drake parece muy feliz por la decisión de Ash, casi como si lo esperara" comento de pronto Amber, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del campeón.

XXX

"¡Bulbasaur usa Hojas Navaja!"

"¡Onix ya sabes que hacer!"

Varias hojas filosas de color verde salieron lanzadas, desde el bulbo en la espalda de Bulbasaur, hacia el Pokémon Roca, pero Onix rápidamente se escondió bajo tierra antes de que el ataque llegue hasta él. El Pokémon Planta miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar un indicio de donde podría aparecer el Pokémon de Drake.

"Bulbasaur tranquilízate" Ash trato de calmar a su Pokémon, al ver como comenzaba a inquietarse "Onix tratara de atacar por debajo" tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, el suelo del campo de batalla comenzó a temblar, anunciando que Onix estaba a punto de salir "¡Rápido Bulbasaur utiliza tu Látigo Cepa para elevarte en el aire!"

"¡Bulba!" sacando sus lianas, Bulbasaur golpeo el suelo debajo de él para impulsarse y así dar un gran salto en el aire.

"¡Onix ahora!" tan pronto como el Pokémon de Ash se elevo en el aire, Onix salió de la tierra, logrando alcanzarlo antes de que se alejara lo suficiente. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a Bulbasaur a volar varios metros en el aire, causándole mucho daño "Esta ronda es para mí" Drake sonrió satisfecho, ante el último movimiento de su Pokémon.

"Esta ronda aun no termina, no importa que tan rápido sea Onix, Bulbasaur tiene la ventaja" declaro Ash sin intimidarse ante Drake y su Pokémon "¡Bulbasaur Bola de Energía ahora!" estando aun en el aire el Pokémon Planta genero una gran esfera de energía de color verde en su boca y la lanzo contra Onix.

"¡Onix!" el ataque golpeo directo contra la cara del Pokémon Roca, causándole gran daño y haciéndolo retroceder.

"¡Muy bien Bulbasaur ahora termina con Rayo Solar!"

"Bulba" con una gran velocidad Bulbasaur comenzó a almacenar la energía del sol en el bulbo de su espalda "¡Suuurrrrrrr!" una vez listo el Pokémon Planta libero la energía en forma de un gran rayo de color amarillo. El poderoso rayo golpeo directo contra Onix antes de que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, causando que el Pokémon de Drake terminara debilitándose.

"¡Onix no puede continuar! ¡Bulbasaur es el ganador!" declaro el referí, tan pronto como el Pokémon Roca cayó al suelo, mientras alzaba el banderín de color verde en su mano.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos!"

"¡Pikachu!"

"¡Ya escucharon amigos! ¡El retador ahora a vencido a cuatro Pokémon del Campeón!" dijo el locutor mientras Drake regresa a su Pokémon y la imagen de Onix en pantalla se apagaba.

"Diste una buena batalla Onix" Drake felicito a su Pokémon ahora en su Pokébola para luego intercambiarlo por otro en su cinturón "¡Ahora yo te elijo Electabuzz!"

"Buen trabajo Bulbasaur, ahora descansa" mientras decía aquellas palabras, Ash regreso a su Pokémon _"Debo seguir con alguien fresco"_ meditando un poco sus opciones el azabache tomo su decisión "¡Aerodactyl yo te elijo!" con aquella decisión ahora ambos entrenadores tenían a su elección en el campo de batalla.

"¡Usa Atactrueno ahora!" envolviéndose con un manto de electricidad amarilla, Electabuzz lanzo un poderoso rayo eléctrico contra el Pokémon prehistórico.

"¡Poder Antiguo ahora!" generando una gran esfera de color plateado frente a él, Aerodactyl la lanzo contra el ataque de su oponente. Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del aire, neutralizándose uno con el otro y generando una gran nube de humo en el cielo, la cual termino cubriendo al Pokémon de Ash "¡Aliento de Dragón!" en medio del cielo una espesa bruma de color verde atravesó la nube de humo, haciendo que esta se dispersara más rápido, mientras se dirigía hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¡Esquívalo!" con un rápido movimiento Electabuzz dio un salto, evadió así la bruma verde.

"¡Acércate y usa Colmillo de Fuego!" sin perder tiempo Aerodactyl comenzó a volar hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico, al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos se envolvían en llamas.

"¡Electabuzz Trueno!" aprovechando la cercanía del Pokémon prehistórico, Electabuzz lanzo un poderoso rayo eléctrico hacia el cielo. Segundos después el rayo amarillo cayó del cielo, directo sobre Aerodactyl, causándole un golpe devastador y haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Aerodactyl no puede continuar!" declaro el referí tan pronto como el Pokémon de Ash toco el suelo.

"¡Aerodactyl regresa!" Ash devolvió al Pokémon prehistórico al interior de su Pokébola "Buen trabajo Aerodactyl" dijo antes de guardar la Pokébola en su mano "¡Pikachu ve!" alzando su mano al frente, el azabache mando a su confiable compañero a la batalla.

"¡Pika!" el roedor eléctrico entro rápidamente al campo de batalla, al mismo tiempo que de sus mejillas salían chispas debido a la emoción.

 _"Sé que me estoy arriesgando mucho con Pikachu, pero no tengo opción, tengo que guardar mi carta de triunfo para el final"_ pensó Ash mientras veía atentamente a sus oponentes "¡Agilidad!" sin perder tiempo Pikachu comenzó a correr de un lado al otro en el campo, mientras se acercaba a su oponente, aumentando su velocidad cada vez mas.

"¡Electabuzz adelante! ¡Puño Trueno ahora!" Electabuzz cubrió su puño con una centelleante electricidad amarilla y en un rápido movimiento golpeo al roedor amarillo que se dirigía hacia él, haciendo que este saliera volando por los aires.

"¡Pikachu resiste!" en esos momentos Ash veía como su Pokémon era incapaz de abrir los ojos debido al dolor causado por el ataque anterior.

"¡Velocidad ahora!" mientras su oponente aun estaba en el aire, Electabuzz lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas contra él.

"¡Pikachu Electrobola!"

Haciendo un esfuerzo Pikachu logro abrir los ojos, antes de que las estrellas amarillas llegaran hasta el. Rápidamente el roedor eléctrico genero una gran esfera eléctrica de color amarillo en la punta de su cola y poco después la lanzo contra el ataque de su oponente. En medio del aire ambos ataques chocaron, neutralizándose y causando una explosión, dándole así tiempo a Pikachu para aterrizar en el suelo.

 _"El nivel de este es más alto del que yo creía"_ Drake miraba impresionado al pequeño Pokémon Eléctrico en el campo, el cual mantenía una mirada decidida en su rostro.

"¡Ahora Pikachu salta y usa Cola de Hierro!"

"¡Rápido Impactrueno!"

Mientras Pikachu daba un gran salto en el aire su cola comenzó a brillar de un intenso color plateado, al mismo tiempo que Electabuzz se cubría con un manto de centelleante electricidad amarilla. Ambos Pokémon se preparaban para atacar, pero el roedor amarillo fue más rápido, logrando acertar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su oponente y haciendo que poco después el Pokémon de Drake cayera al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Electabuzz no puede continuar!" ante las anteriores palabras del referí, Ash y sus amigos se emocionaron.

"Buen trabajo Electabuzz" dijo Drake una vez había regresado a su Pokémon.

"¡Ahora el retador Ash Ketchum está a solo una victoria del Trofeo del Ganador! ¡Pero como ya lo hemos visto antes Drake ha guardado lo mejor para el final!" mientras el locutor decía aquellas palabras, Drake tomo la Pokébola que colgaba de su cuello.

"Lo que estábamos esperando" Ash miraba con atención a su oponente, a la espera de que mostrara a su Pokémon estrella.

"Pika" Pikachu, al igual que su entrenador y todas las demás personas en el estadio, también se encontraba ansioso, a la espera de que Drake liberara a su ultimo Pokémon.

Tanto el azabache como su Pokémon tenían muy presente la batalla contra Dragonite por lo que, más que nerviosos, se encontraban impacientes por poder comenzar con aquel último encuentro, el cual demostraría las grandes habilidades que Ash había adquirido con el tiempo y que, pese a los sucesos anteriores, aun conservaba claramente en sus recuerdos.

"Mi última esperanza" Drake contemplo unos segundos la Pokébola en su mano antes de arrojarla al aire "¡Yo te elijo!" tan pronto como la Pokébola del campeón se abrió dejo salir a su ultimo Pokémon al campo, Dragonite.

"¡El ultimo Pokémon de Drake! ¡El legendario Dragonite!" en esos momentos parecía que el único que podía hablar era el locutor. Todas las demás personas en el estadio se encontraban en silencio debido a la impresión de ver al Pokémon Dragón en batalla.

 _"Tal vez seas mi último Pokémon Dragonite, pero contigo la batalla solo está empezando"_ pese a que todo estaba en su contra, Drake se veía muy tranquilo y confiado. El campeón no tenía problemas en dejar todo el peso del encuentro en los hombros de su confiable compañero.

 _"Sé que Dragonite no será fácil, pero tengo confianza en mis Pokémon y todavía tengo un as bajo la manga"_ con aquellos pensamientos el azabache dirigió su vista a su Pokémon en el campo, notando que este se encontraba todavía cansado por su batalla anterior "Pikachu vuelve" sin objetar nada, el Pokémon Eléctrico regreso junto a su entrenador mientras que este tomaba una de las Pokébolas de su cinturón "¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!"

"Bulba"

"¡Bola de Energía ahora!" tan pronto como el Pokémon Planta estuvo en el campo genero una gran esfera de energía de color verde y la lanzo en contra del Pokémon Dragón.

"¡Dragonite usa tu ataque de Chorro de Agua!" ante la orden de su entrenador Dragonite lanzo un poderoso chorro de agua desde su boca, directo contra el ataque de su oponente. En cuestión de segundos el ataque del Pokémon Dragón intercepto el de Bulbasaur, neutralizándolo completamente, pese a la desventaja de tipo, demostrando así el poder del Pokémon de Drake "¡Usa tu Trueno ahora!"

Envolviéndose en una centelleante electricidad amarilla, Dragonite lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia el cielo para que poco después este volviera a caer, pero ahora sobre el Pokémon Planta. A pesar de la desventaja de tipo del ataque del Pokémon Dragón, el golpe directo le ocasiono mucho daño a Bulbasaur, haciendo que el azabache se preocupara mucho por el estado de su Pokémon. Pese a todo Bulbasaur logro ponerse nuevamente de pie, con un poco de esfuerzo.

"¡Bien hecho Bulbasaur! ¡Enséñales que puedes soportar lo que sea!"

"Tu Bulbasaur es muy resistente, pero eso no es suficiente… ¡Adelante Dragonite termina a Bulbasaur con un Rayo de Hielo ahora!" sin perder tiempo Dragonite genero una esfera de color turquesa en su boca.

"¡Bulbasaur Rayo Solar ahora!" mientras que su oponente preparaba su ataque, el Pokémon Planta comenzó a cargar la energía del sol en el bulto de su espalda.

De un momento a otro el Pokémon Dragón lanzo varios rayos de color turquesa de la esfera en su boca hacia su oponente, casi al mismo tiempo el Pokémon del azabache lanzaba su ataque en forma de un poderoso rayo de color amarillo. Ambos ataques terminaron chocando en medio del campo, pero el Rayo de Hielo de Dragonite resulto ser más fuerte, destruyendo el Rayo Solar de Bulbasaur y siguiendo su camino hacia el Pokémon Planta. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Bulbasaur termino recibiendo de lleno el ataque para finalmente quedar convertido en un bloque de hielo.

"¡Bulbasaur no puede continuar!" con aquella declaración por arte del referí, la imagen del Pokémon Planta en pantalla se apago.

"Gracias amigo" Ash en esos momentos miraba fijamente la Pokébola de Bulbasaur, después de haber devuelto al Pokémon Planta a su interior.

"Habrá un tiempo fuera para el cambio de campo" anuncio el referí.

Mientras el campo comenzaba a cambiarse automáticamente una gran red cayó desde las alturas sobre el Pokémon Dragón, atrapándolo, al mismo tiempo que unas risas comenzaban a oírse en el cielo. Cuando todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo entendieron lo que sucedía, justo al otro extremo de la red se encontraba el globo del Equipo Rocket con los tres ladrones en su interior.

"¡Prepárense para los problemas!"

"¡Y mas vale que temas!"

"¡Para proteger el mundo de la devastación!"

"¡Para unir al pueblo dentro de nuestra nación!"

"¡Para vencer los males de la verdad y el amor!"

"¡Para nuestro reino hacia las estrellas!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"¡Skitty usa Ayuda!" antes de que los ladrones pudieran terminar su lema, otra voz resonó en el estadio interrumpiéndolos.

Desde espaldas del azabache unas afiladas hojas verdes salieron volando hacia el globo del Equipo Rocket. En cuestión de segundos las afiladas hojas terminaron rompiendo la red que tenia prisionero a Dragonite, poco antes de crear un gran agujero en el globo de los maleantes y mandarlos a volar tan rápido que ni tuvieron tiempo de despedirse.

XXX

"Casi siento pena por ellos" comento Tracey, con algo de pena por el Equipo Rocket, mientras veía la dirección por la que se habían ido los ladrones en aquella ocasión.

"Si, casi, pero no tanta" Misty miraba con lastima hacia el mismo lugar que su amigo mientras decía aquellas palabras.

"Se lo merecen por interrumpir algo tan importante" declaro Amber con mucha seriedad para después tomar a la minina rosa de nuevo en sus brazos "Buen trabajo Skitty"

"Nya" sin prestarle atención a nada mas, la minina rosa volvió a dormirse.

XXX

"¡Scizor yo te elijo!" dejando de lado la pequeña interrupción causada por el Equipo Rocket, tanto el público como los competidores, regresaron su atención devuelta al encuentro "Sé que estas cansado, pero te necesito… ¡Cabeza de Metal!" haciendo brillar su cabeza de un intenso color plateado, Scizor se dirigió hacia su oponente a una velocidad sorprendente.

"¡Ahora vuela y usa tu Rayo de Hielo!" con un movimiento de sus alas el Pokémon Dragón se elevo en el aire para después generar una esfera de color turquesa en su boca y de ella lanzar varios rayos del mismo color en contra el Pokémon Insecto.

"¡Scizor resiste!" parando su avance, Scizor recibió de lleno el ataque de Dragonite.

Los rayos de hielo impactaron directo contra el Pokémon de Acero, congelándolo en el acto. Parecía que sería todo para el Pokémon de Ash, pero entonces el hielo que cubría a Scizor comenzó a romperse, hasta quedar hecho pedazos, liberando al Pokémon en su interior y sorprendiendo a la mayoría de las personas en el estadio, incluido al campeón. Una vez libre se pudo ver claramente como las tenazas y la cabeza del Pokémon Insecto estaban cubiertas por un brillo de color plateado.

"Garra de Hierro y Cabeza de Metal juntos son una buena armadura para Scizor" mientras Ash comentaba aquello, la cara de Drake denotaba la frustración que sentía en esos momentos "¡Scizor ahora ataca con Garra de Metal!" con sus tenazas aun brillando de un intenso color plateado, el Pokémon de Acero se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oponente, logrando acertar un golpe directo contra él y mandándolo al suelo.

"¡Dragonite Lanzallamas ahora!" ordeno Drake tan pronto como su Pokémon se puso de pie.

Sin darle tiempo a su oponente, Dragonite lanzo un mar de candentes llamas contra él. El mar de llamas cubrió por completo al Pokémon Insecto, causándole mucho daño, hasta el grado de dejarlo chamuscado, para luego hacerlo caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

"¡Scizor no puede continuar!" con aquellas palabras la imagen del Pokémon de Acero, en pantalla, se apago.

"Muy bien Scizor, lo hiciste muy bien" una vez devuelto a su Pokébola, Ash felicito a su Pokémon por su gran batalla "Muy bien Pikachu a ganar ese trofeo" agrego el azabache, mirando fijamente al Pokémon a su lado.

"¡Pika!" Pikachu asintió con la cabeza para después entrar al campo, con sus mejillas soltando chispas por la emoción.

"Guardaba este nuevo movimiento para una ocasión especial y creo que es esta" comento Ash una vez que Pikachu estuvo en su lugar "¡Vamos a empezar Pikachu! ¡Campo Eléctrico!"

"Pika… ¡Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu libera rápidamente una gran cantidad de electricidad, la cual se distribuye por todo el campo de batalla, electrificando completamente todo el lugar.

"¡Cola de Hierro!"

"¡Pika!" dando un salto en el aire, el Pokémon Eléctrico hace brillar su cola de un intenso color plateado para luego dirigirse hacia su oponente.

"¡Dragonite Lanzallamas!"

Mientras Pikachu se dirige hacia él, Dragonite lanza un mar de llamas en su dirección. El ataque del Pokémon Dragón rápidamente logra alcanzar al roedor amarillo, cubriéndolo en llamas y parando por completo su ataque, para luego hacerlo caer al suelo.

"¡Rápido Pikachu arriba!" dispersando la llamas a su alrededor, Pikachu se pone de pie rápidamente.

"¡Dragonite usa el Rayo de Hielo!" generando la esfera de color turquesa nuevamente en su boca, Dragonite vuelve a lanzar varios rayos del mismo color, ahora contra el Pokémon amarillo. A una sorprendente velocidad, Pikachu logra evadir los rayos turquesas que se dirigen hacia el "¡Ve tras él, Dragonite!" con un movimiento de sus alas, el Pokémon Dragón comienza a perseguir a Pikachu, a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida.

Sin dejar su actual persecución, ambos Pokémon comienzan a atacarse uno al otro. Dragonite lanza poderosos Lanzallamas contra Pikachu, al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon Eléctrico se cubre completamente con un manto de energía eléctrica para después lanzar varios rayos cargados de electricidad hacia su oponente, en un claro intento por acertar un golpe crítico.

"¡Cuidado Pikachu!" parando sus continuos ataques, el roedor amarillo comienza a alejarse de su oponente, generando un poco de espacio entre ellos "¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora tu mejor Tacleada de Volteos!"

"¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika!..." estando a una buena distancia, Pikachu comienza carrera hacia Dragonite, mientras se envuelve completamente en un manto de poderosa y centelleante electricidad.

"¡Dragonite ahora Hiperrayo!"

Acumulando la energía en su boca, Dragonite la libera en forma de un gran rayo de color naranja. El rayo anaranjado termina alcanzando a Pikachu antes de que este pueda cambiar su dirección, logrando causarle mucho daño y haciendo que salga volando por los aires para luego caer al suelo con gran fuerza.

"¡Pikachu no!" Ash, preocupado por el estado de su Pokémon, no puede hacer nada más que observar y esperar. En eso Pikachu abre los ojos y con las fuerzas que le quedan se pone de pie, a pesar de lo cansado que se encuentra "¡Hay que hacer algo para terminar con esto!" declaro el azabache al ver como su Pokémon respira agitadamente "¡Utiliza tu Electrobola!"

"¡Furia Dragón Dragonite!"

Mientras el Pokémon Eléctrico generaba una esfera eléctrica, de gran tamaño, en la punta de su cola, el Pokémon Dragón creó una gran esfera de color naranja en su boca. Ambos Pokémon terminaron lanzando sus respectivos ataques al mismo tiempo, haciendo que estos colisionaran uno contra el otro en el centro del campo. El choque de los dos ataques genero una gran explosión que termino por atrapar a los dos Pokémon en batalla, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una gran nube de tierra, la cual termino cubriendo todo el campo de batalla.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disperso se pudo ver claramente como ambos Pokémon en el campo se encontraban ya cansados, Dragonite y Pikachu en esos momentos respiraban muy agitadamente, todo parecía indicar que en cualquier momento aquel duelo acabaría. Fue entonces que uno de los dos Pokémon en el campo no pudo aguantar más y termino cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡Pikachu no puede continuar!" declaro el referí tan pronto como el Pokémon Eléctrico toco el suelo.

"¡Ah! ¡Pikachu!" Ash no dudo en correr hacia su amigo poco después de escuchar la declaración del referí. Una vez junto a el Pokémon amarillo, el azabache lo tomo suavemente en brazos "¿Pikachu estas bien?"

"Pika" respondió levemente el roedor amarillo, poco después de abrir los ojos, ante las palabras de su entrenador.

"Gracias amigo, hiciste tu trabajo, lo cansaste como yo quería" dijo Ash mientras regresaba, con Pikachu en brazos, hacia su respectivo lugar en el campo "Ahora descansa" con cuidado el azabache deposito al Pokémon Eléctrico a un lado suyo, para que descansara, antes de volver a la batalla "Ahora todo depende de ti" Ash miro detenidamente la Pokébola de su última elección antes de arrojarla al aire "¡Lapras yo te elijo!"

XXX

"Dragonite es sin duda el más difícil de todos" comento Tracey después de ver caer a tres de los Pokémon de su amigo, incluyendo a Pikachu, uno de los más poderosos Pokémon del azabache.

"Espero que Ash sepa lo que hace" Misty se encontraba muy preocupada por la última elección de Ash, debido a que a pesar de su fuerza Lapras aun era una bebe y Dragonite en cambio era un Pokémon muy experimentado y poderoso en batalla, como ya lo había demostrado.

"Estoy segura de que así será" animo Amber, apoyando la decisión de su primo "Además a pesar de ser una bebe, Lapras no parece intimidarse por su oponente y eso habla muy bien de ella" agrego al ver la actitud del Pokémon de Hielo "Bebe o no, Lapras dará una batalla para recordar"

"Tal vez tengas razón" al ver la confianza de su amiga en el azabache, Misty decidió hacer lo mismo y confiar plenamente en que Ash había hecho la elección correcta.

XXX

"¡Y el Pokémon final del retador es Lapras!" anuncio el locutor, tan pronto como el Pokémon trasporte estuvo en el campo.

"Vamos a hacerlo Lapras, yo se que tu puedes"

"Uuuuuuu" pese a su actual tamaño y edad, Lapras se veía muy decidida y seria, casi como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

Debido a que aún conservaba los recuerdos de su anterior línea de tiempo, el Pokémon transporte también había conservado sus experiencias y conocimientos por lo que, aun siendo tan joven, Lapras poseía un gran conocimiento. Y no era la única, la mayoría de los Pokémon de los dos jóvenes tenían una gran experiencia acumulada en sus recuerdos, a pesar de su actual corta edad. Era precisamente por eso que el Pokémon trasporte actuaba de una manera tan madura, pese a ser todavía una bebe.

"¡Dragonite adelante!" con aquellas palabras Drake mando a su Pokémon a atacar.

"¡Lapras Golpe de Cuerpo ahora!" dando un salto en el aire, Lapras se abalanza hacia su oponente en un claro intento de golpearlo, utilizando todo el peso de su gran cuerpo.

"¡Dragonite detén a Lapras! ¡Usa Hiperrayo!"

Mientras el Pokémon trasporte se sitúa sobre él, Dragonite comienza a almacenar una energía de color naranja en su boca y poco antes de que Lapras caiga sobre él, la lanza en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado. Dicho rayo golpea a Lapras antes de que esta pueda hacer algo y la empuja hacia atrás para luego hacerla caer al suelo con gran fuerza, ocasionándole mucho daño.

"Lapras" Ash veía, preocupado, a su Pokémon mientras esta se volvía a poner de pie, después de recuperarse del golpe anterior "¡Lapras yo se que puedes hacerlo!" animo el joven a su Pokémon, al ver como esta miraba con gran seriedad a su oponente.

"¡Trueno!"

"¡Lapras rápido bloquéalo con Canto Helado!"

Dragonite lanzo un poderos rayo de color amarillo al cielo para que poco después este fuera cayendo justo sobre el Pokémon trasporte. Rápidamente Lapras lanzo varios fragmentos de hielo hacia el ataque de su oponente, generando una gran explosión al contacto, muy cerca del Pokémon de Hielo. La explosión creó una gran nube de humo que termino cubriendo al Pokémon de Ash. Una vez que el humo se disipo se pudo ver claramente a Lapras aun de pie y casi sin ningún rasguño.

"¡Oh no!" Drake, sorprendido, miraba al Pokémon de su oponente, mientras que su Pokémon hacia un gran esfuerzo por regular su respiración.

En esos momentos se podía ver claramente que el Pokémon de Drake se encontraba muy cansado, después de pelear ferozmente cuatro batallas seguidas era de esperar, pero aun así Dragonite no parecía tener intenciones de ceder. Ya para esos momentos lo que mantenía de pie al Pokémon Dragón era más su fuerza y tenacidad que cualquier otra cosa. Aun así Ash sabía que un movimiento en falso y seria el final de la batalla para él y sus Pokémon.

"¡Dragonite usa Hiperrayo una vez más!"

"Es ahora o nunca" tan pronto como Dragonite comenzó a acumular energía, Ash decidió que era el mejor momento para terminar con todo aquello "¡Lapras Frio Extremo ahora!"

Cubriéndose con una poderosa energía helada, Lapras libero un gran manto frió por todo el lugar, deteniendo así el ataque de su oponente. El manto helado termino congelando todo a su paso y liberando una fría bruma por todo el campo de batalla, haciéndoles imposible a las personas en el estadio el poder ver lo que sucedía con los dos Pokémon en batalla. Cuando la bruma se fue desvaneciendo lo primero que se vio fue al Pokémon trasporte de pie y algo agitada por el cansancio, poco después, del otro lado del campo se pudo ver claramente al Pokémon Dragón, pero para sorpresa de muchos este ahora se encontraba completamente congelado.

"¡Dragonite no puede continuar! ¡El ganador de esta competencia es Ash Ketchum!"

XXX

"Lo logro" Misty en esos momentos parecía algo aturdida por el resultado final del encuentro.

"¡Entre todos lo hicieron!" declaro Tracey muy emocionado.

"Togeprrii"

"¡Gano!" Amber era quien más feliz se encontraba de los tres y no dudo en demostrarlo, tomando a la minina en brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo "¡Ash gano!"

"Nya" Skitty no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y dejarse llevar por su entrenadora, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía feliz por el azabache y sus Pokémon, en especial por el roedor amarillo.

XXX

"Lapras" sin perder tiempo el azabache y el roedor amarillo se dirigieron junto al Pokémon trasporte "Eres grandiosa"

"Pikachu" Pikachu simplemente colaboro las palabras de su entrenador.

"Uuuuuu" ante aquellos elogios Lapras se sintió muy feliz.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del campo, Drake regresaba a Dragonite a su Pokébola para que descansara.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, realmente lo hiciste bien" le dijo Drake al Pokémon Dragón, ahora dentro de la Pokébola en su mano "Pero debo admitir que ellos estuvieron mejor en esta ocasión" agrego mientras veía el festejo del azabache y los dos Pokémon junto a él.

XXX

"¡Ash Ketchum a vencido al poderoso Campeón de la Liga Naranja! ¡Ganándose un lugar de honor en el Salón de la Fama de la Liga Naranja!" mientras el locutor decía aquello, Drake y Ash, junto a los Pokémon de este último, se encontraban sobre un pequeña tarima en en uno de los extremos del estadio.

En esos momentos Drake le hacía entrega del trofeo del ganador al azabache y a sus Pokémon, siendo observados por todas las personas en el estadio. Los espectadores no dejaban de lanzar porras a Ash, mientras que sus amigos simplemente lo veían con gran orgullo y felicidad.

"Realmente de mereces el trofeo, eres un gran Entrenador Pokémon" declaro Drake sinceramente.

"Porque tengo excelentes Pokémon"

"Esto amerita una foto" sin perder tiempo Amber se acerco hacia las personas y los Pokémon en la tarima, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cámara "Sonrían" ante la petición de la peli café todos en la tarima dirigieron su vista a la cámara y se colocaron para la foto "Esta ira directo a la colección"

* * *

 **Perdón** **por la tardanza, ya tenia el capitulo hace tiempo, pero no había podido hacerle las correcciones hasta ahora. He estado ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo y no había tenido tiempo.**

 **Ya tengo empezado el capitulo de la película 2 y espero publicarlo pronto. A pesar de que me tarde no pienso dejar mi historia inconclusa así que no se preocupen por eso.**

 **Una cosa mas. ¿Creen que debería evolucionar al Eevee de Ash? Ya les había comentado que pienso darle a Ash otros Eevee mas para que los evolucione, pero no se si dejar este como Eevee o no, después de todo se supone que es la pareja del Eevee de Amber. ¿Que opinan?**

 **En fin. Espero que les guste el capitulo y por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Película 2! ¡El Poder de Uno!**

"Felicidades muchacho"

"Gracias Profesor"

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en esos momentos todavía en el Centro Pokémon de la Isla Pummelo, descansando antes de continuar con su viaje, por lo que el azabache había decidido llamar a su mama y al Profesor Oak para contarles la buena nueva. Hace poco Ash y Amber habían terminado de hablar con Delia y ahora se encontraban conversando con el investigador, mientras tanto Brock y Misty habían decidido ir a comprar provisiones para el viaje.

"Ganar la Liga Naranja es un gran logro" agrego Samuel muy orgulloso de joven azabache "¿Y ya le contaste a tu madre?"

"Fue la primera en enterarse"

"Profesor otra razón por la que lo llamamos es para saber cómo se encontraban las nuevas integrantes" dijo Amber, cambiando la conversación.

"Están bien, ya se han hecho buenas amigas de sus demás Pokémon, aunque parece que extrañan a su viejo amigo"

"Es comprensible, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos" declaro Amber.

"Es cierto, durante mucho tiempo solo fueron ellos tres" agrego Ash mientras recordaba cómo habían conocido a sus nuevas amigas _"Quien diría que tomar un pequeño desvió para ir por un viejo amigo nos llevaría a encontrar a dos nuevos mas"_

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Luego de partir de la Isla Kumquat, Ash, Amber, Misty y Tracey se detuvieron en una pequeña isla habitada únicamente por Pokémon salvajes, por sugerencia del azabache. A pesar de todos sus viajes, Ash y Pikachu tenían muy presentes a todos los amigos que habían hecho, humanos y Pokémon, mas si esos amigos los habían acompañado por un largo tiempo, como era el caso de cierto Pokémon de la peli naranja que se encontraba viviendo en aquella isla._ _Aun cuando en su anterior linea de tiempo Ash y Tracey habían estado mal debido al Paralizador de un Vileplume, Misty les había contado como había conocido a su_ _Politoed, el cual en ese entonces todavía era un_ _Poliwag. El azabache sabia perfectamente del gran cariño que había entre el Pokémon de Agua y su amiga, por lo que estaba resuelto a hacer que aquellos dos se volvieran a conocer, aunque de preferencia deseaba que fueran en circunstancias muy diferentes que las de aquella ocasión._

 _En aquellos momentos los jóvenes se encontraban recorriendo la isla, observando la clase de Pokémon que ahí habitaban, mientras que Ash solamente se concentraba en tratar de encontrar al antiguo Poliwag de Misty, sin ningún éxito hasta el momento._

 _"Ash se puede saber qué estás haciendo" Amber miraba extrañada a su primo, el cual caminaba muy inquieto de un lado a otro por el camino._

 _"Ah… Bueno... pues… busco Pokémon por supuesto" ante aquel cuestiónamiento el azabache se puso un poco nervioso, pero al final decidió responder con la verdad o mejor dicho con parte de ella._

 _"Pues no creo que esa sea la forma correcta" comento Tracey al ver como el azabache rebuscaba entre los arbustos cercanos sin ningún cuidado de no alertar a los Pokémon en los alrededores._

 _"Es cierto, ningún Pokémon aparecerá como si nada frente a ti" agrego Misty con reproche._

 _"O tal vez si" diciendo aquello Amber señalo con su mano al frente del camino._

 _Ante las palabras de la peli café, Ash, Misty y Tracey dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar donde señalaba la joven, topándose inmediatamente con un pequeño Pokémon de color azul y con forma de renacuajo, el cual se encontraba a mitad del camino, justo frente a los cuatro jóvenes, mirando desesperado de un lado a otro._

 _"¡Un Poliwag!"_

 _"¡Poliwag!" pese a todo tiempo trascurrido Ash pudo reconocer fácilmente a su viejo amigo tan pronto como lo vio._

 _Pese a toda la conmoción causada por la sorpresiva aparición del Pokémon de Agua, Amber no perdió tiempo y sacando su Pokédex se dispuso a analizar los datos del pequeño renacuajo azul._

 ** _"_** _ **Poliwag, el Pokémon renacuajo. No tiene brazos pero su cola lo hace un nadador fuerte**_ ** _"_**

 _"¡Poliwag es muy lindo!" exclamo rápidamente la peli naranja, con gran emoción, mientras juntaba sus manos "Quiero atraparlo" decidida Misty saco una de sus Pokébolas._

 _"Poli poli" antes de que la peli naranja pudiera lanzar a su Pokémon para pelear con el Pokémon renacuajo, Poliwag empezó a saltar con impaciencia._

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_

 _"Me parece que algo le preocupa"_

 _"Poli poli" de un momento a otro el pequeño renacuajo azul se lanzo a correr por el camino._

 _"Creo que quiere que lo sigamos" comento Amber ante aquel extraño comportamiento._

 _Sin más que decir los jóvenes y los Pokémon comenzaron a seguir al pequeño Pokémon de Agua por el camino, hasta llegar a un acantilado. Una vez en el lugar Ash y sus amigos se encontraron con una escena algo preocupante. Justo a la orilla del acantilado se encontraban dos pequeñas Pokémon de color azul y con grandes hojas saliendo de sus cabezas, ambas estaban siendo obligadas a retroceder cada vez más por gran e intimidante Rhydon._

 _"Son Oddish" dijo Misty mientras que Amber utilizaba su Pokédex para ver los datos de los Pokémon en peligro._

 ** _"_** ** _Oddish. Es típico encontrarlo vagando por los bosques y va regando polen mientras camina_** ** _"_**

 _"Y están en problemas"_

 _"Hay que ayudarlos" declaro Ash mientras sacaba una de sus Pokébolas y la arrojaba al aire "¡Golduck yo te elijo!"_

 _"¡Abra ve!" al igual que su primo, Amber mando llamar a uno de sus Pokémon para que la ayudara "Ustedes distraigan a Rhydon, nosotros sacáramos a esos Oddish de ahí"_

 _"Ya la oíste Golduck" le dijo Ash a su Pokémon "¡Vamos!"_

 _Justo en el momento en el que el azabache dijo aquello, Rhydon comenzó a correr hacia las dos pequeñas Oddish, con la intención de atacarlas, pero afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Golduck lo detuvo, lanzando un potente chorro de agua entre el Pokémon de Tierra y los Pokémon Planta, llamando así la atención del Rhydon salvaje._

 _"¡Ahora Abra Teletrasportación!" Abra realizo la orden, tan pronto como el Pokémon de Ash llamo la atención del Pokémon Roca._

 _En un parpadeo los dos Pokémon Planta comenzaron a brillar para poco después desaparecer del lugar donde se encontraban y segundos después aparecer en otro lugar de las cercanías, justo frente a Amber, teletrasportandose así desde la orilla del risco hasta donde se encontraban los jóvenes. Aquel acto no hizo más que enojar a Rhydon, el cual se preparo para volver a atacar._

 _"Yo me encargo" dijo Ash, colocándose frente al Pokémon de Tierra, junto con Golduck "¡Golduck Acua Jet!" rápidamente el pato azul se envolvió en un gran torrente de agua para luego lanzarse contra su oponente, logrando un golpe directo contra él. El impacto del ataque no fue tan fuerte como para debilitar a Rhydon, pero si para asustarlo y hacerlo huir del lugar "Hiciste un gran trabajo Golduck"_

 _"Golduck" ante la felicitación de su entrenador, el pato azul alzo su pulgar en señal de agradecimiento._

 _"Tú también Abra" agrego Amber mientras se acachaba para felicitar a su Pokémon, con una caricia en su cabeza._

 _"¿Y ustedes están bien?" pregunto Ash enseguida a los dos Pokémon Planta._

 _"Oddish odd" respondieron ambas Oddish al mismo tiempo, felices te haber sido rescatadas._

 _"Qué bueno" comento Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Oddish mas grande._

 _"Pero asegúrense de tener más cuidado la próxima vez que estén paseando" agrego Amber al mismo tiempo que imitaba la acción de su primo, pero con la Oddish más pequeña._

 _"Poli poli" ante todo aquello Poliwag no pudo evitar comenzar a saltar, solo que esa vez de pura felicidad._

 _"Me alegra ver que tus amigas ya están a salvo Poliwag" comento Misty ante los actos del renacuajo azul "Me hubiera encantado que vinieras conmigo, pero estarás mejor aquí con tus amigas" ante las palabras de su amiga, Ash no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Misty._

 _"Creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo Amber mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie para luego regresar a Abra a su Pokébola._

 _"Creo que tienes razón" apoyo el azabache, imitando las acciones de su prima y regresando al pato azul a su Pokébola. Pero antes de dar siquiera un paso los tres Pokémon se pegaron, cada uno, a una de las piernas de los jóvenes._

 _"Nos gustaría quedarnos a jugar, pero tenemos que irnos" se disculpo Misty mientras Poliwag aun se encontraba pegado a su pierna, al igual que sus amigas a las de Ash y Amber._

 _"Poli"_

 _"Oddish"_

 _"Odd"_

 _"Aunque tal vez puedan venir con nosotros" sugirió el azabache ante el comportamiento de los tres Pokémon "Claro si ustedes quieren" en señal de respuesta los tres Pokémon lanzaron un fuerte grito de afirmación en su respectivo idioma_ _"Pues no se diga mas" dijo mientras tomaba una de sus Pokébolas vacías, al igual que su prima y su amiga "Bienvenidos"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"¿Y ahora que piensan hacer?" pregunto Samuel, sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache.

"Pues hemos pensado en tomar el camino largo de regreso a Pueblo Paleta para poder ver más de las Islas Naranja" respondió Amber para luego ver al investigador con algo de pena "Si usted está de acuerdo" la joven aun tenia presente que debían llevarle la Pokébola GS al Profesor Oak por lo que tenían que tener en cuenta la opinión del científico al respecto.

"Me parece una excelente idea, después de todo la Pokébola GS no irá a ninguna parte"

"Por ahora estamos esperando encontrar un barco que nos lleve a la siguiente isla, le llamaremos cuando hayamos llegado haya" agrego Ash para finalizar la conversación.

"Bien, entonces hasta luego" tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras, Samuel se desconecto.

"Si van a la siguiente isla yo los podría llevar" dijo una nueva vos, tras los jóvenes, tan pronto como la conversación con el científico llego a su fin. Volteando a ver al dueño de aquella vos, Ash y Amber se encontraron con una muchacha de pelo verde "Hola mi nombre es Maren y viajo entre las islas por trabajo. Casualmente tengo que ir a la siguiente isla en unos momentos por lo que podría llevarlos hasta haya sin problemas"

"Muchas gracias" agradeció Amber a la muchacha, por su generoso ofrecimiento "Tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos contigo… ¿Verdad Ash?" pregunto la joven a su primo, pero este parecía estar ausente, al igual que Pikachu "¡Ash!"

"Ah… si" respondió el azabache mientras salía de sus pensamientos "Mucha suerte" tan pronto como el azabache y el Pokémon Eléctrico vieron a Maren, supieron lo que se avecinaba. Entrenador y Pokémon tenían muy presente aquel suceso en su memoria, después de todo había sido uno de los mas grandes en el Mundo Pokémon _"Llego la hora"_

XXX

El azabache y el Pokémon Eléctrico se habían encontrado muy serios desde que tomaron el barco de su amiga Maren, ambos tan solo estaban esperando a que todo aquel suceso comenzara, por lo que ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando una gran tormenta los abordo de forma misteriosa, en medio de su viaje, cambiando completamente su curso y obligándolos a dirigirse a la isla más cercana a ellos, la cual resulto ser la Isla Shamouti. En aquellos momentos los jóvenes y la muchacha peli verde se encontraban desembarcando en el muelle de la isla.

"Si que tuvimos suerte" comento Amber tan pronto como piso tierra.

"Si no hubiéramos encallado aquí tendríamos problemas" colaboro Misty, estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

"Ah… creo que aun los tenemos" dijo Tracey en un tono algo asustado, tan pronto como se dio la vuelta.

Ante las palabras de su amigo, Amber y Misty dirigieron su vista hacia él, llevándose un gran susto. Cerca de los jóvenes había un grupo de personas con unas ropas algo raras y con mascaras muy extrañas y aterradoras. Las misteriosas personas rápidamente se acercaron al barco, acorralando a los jóvenes que ya habían desembarcado. Ash, Pikachu e inclusive Skitty todavía se encontraban en el barco, con su vista fija en el cielo, parecía que se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos, cuando escucharon el grito de sus amigos. Tan pronto como los escucharon, el azabache y los dos Pokémon se apresuraron a desembarcar.

"¿Maren como estas?" pregunto una voz entre el grupo, justo cuando el azabache bajaba del barco con Pikachu y Skitty. Segundos después de hacer la pregunta, una persona del grupo se quito la extraña mascara, revelando a un hermosa muchacha pelirroja "Que gusto verte"

"¡Carol no puedo creerlo! ¡Me da gusto verte!" exclamo muy feliz Maren, todavía en el barco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en la Isla Shamouti?"

"Fuimos atrapados por una tormenta y flotamos hasta aquí, parece que llegamos en el momento justo"

"Tienes razón, el festival anual de la leyenda empieza hoy"

Asombrados y confundidos los jóvenes escuchaban atentos la conversación de ambas muchachas, todo parecía indicar que aquella muchacha, frente Ash y compañía, era vieja amiga de Maren por lo que no parecía haber peligro alguno e inclusive se encontraban hablando de una especie de festival.

"¡Qué suerte! Es mi festival favorito" comento Maren "¿Otra vez serás la estrella?" mientras hacía aquella pregunta la peli verde movió sus manos como si estuviera tocando una especie de instrumento.

"No, ya estoy muy grande para ser la reina del festival, este año mi hermana menor va a tomar mi lugar" tan pronto como dijo aquello, Carol comenzó a buscar a alguien entre el grupo de gente "Por cierto ¿Dónde podrá estar?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" respondió entonces una nueva voz en el lugar.

Ante aquellas palabras todos en el muelle dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Cerca de ellos, en un camino de piedra, justo donde hace poco habían estado el extraño grupo de personas, se encontraba una joven pelirroja que parecía tener más o menos la misma edad que Ash y Amber. La joven en cuestión llevaba una ropa muy moderna y a la moda, nada que ver con la antigua ropa que llevaban la muchacha y el resto del grupo.

"Yo no uso esos tontos disfraces" dijo con desdén la pelirroja, con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas "¿Después de tantos siglos no han superado este absurdo ritual?"

"Es nuestra tradición y deberías sentirte honrada" le respondió Carol a su hermana, algo molesta por sus palabras.

"No te preocupes, are mi papel en la gran leyenda, solo la he visto un millón de veces"

"No faltes" le advirtió Carol a su hermana antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Maren y a los jóvenes "Desafortunadamente ella es mi hermana, su nombre es Melody, pero no se engañen no siempre es así de adorable" mientras decía aquello, Maren bajo del barco "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Ah lo siento, el es Ash Ketchum, es un Entrenador Pokémon y…"

"¡¿Un Entrenador Pokémon?!" al escuchar las primeras palabras de Maren el resto del grupo de personas se emocionó de gran manera y no dejaron terminar a la muchacha. Al mismo tiempo Melody pareció mostrar interés por aquellas últimas palabras.

"La antigua leyenda predijo tu llegada" dijo una de las personas en la multitud mientras se iba acercando a Ash y a sus amigos "Y solo contigo el guardián de las aguas podrá conquistar a los grandes titanes del fuego, el hielo y el rayo, en tus manos, oh elegido, descansa el mundo y su destino" diciendo aquello ultimo la extraña persona se quito su máscara, revelando a un anciano "No te preocupes hijo es solo un cuento para los turistas"

 _"Es más que un cuento para los turistas"_ pensó Ash sin dejar su expresión seria.

"¿Así que tu eres un Entrenador Pokémon?" pregunto Melody, la cual se había acercado sin que nadie lo notara "Creo que el servirá" dijo después de darle una mirada al azabache, mientras se quitaba sus lentes de sol "Este es tu tradicional beso de bienvenida" tan absorto estaba Ash en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar que la pelirroja otra vez lo tomara por sorpresa y le diera un beso en la mejilla "Ah… ¿Y tú eres su hermanita?" pregunto Melody después de darse cuenta de la presencia de Misty.

"¡No lo soy!"

"Ah, entonces debes ser su novia"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Entonces tú debes ser su novia" declaro Melody, ahora dirigiéndose a Amber.

"No, yo soy su prima de hecho" respondió la peli café, algo incomoda con toda aquella situación.

"Entonces me equivoque, tendré que tomar prestado a Ash para la ceremonia de hoy, el elegido merece una mujer no una niña" agrego Melody mientras se volvía a poner sus lentes de sol, molestando aun mas a Misty.

Ash no parecía prestar atención a la disputa que estaba surgiendo entre Misty y Melody, en lugar de eso estaba más apurado por ir por los tres tesoros antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no quería involucrar nuevamente a sus amigos y en especial a su prima, ahora que ella también estaba ahí.

XXX

Luego de la extraña bienvenida por los habitantes de la isla y de ser proclamado por ellos como `El Elegido´, Ash y compañía fueron invitados a una gran fiesta. En dicha fiesta Melody fue la estrella, la joven pelirroja toco una bella canción mientras realizaba un hermoso baile y relataba una antigua leyenda acerca del guardián del mar. Desafortunadamente la fiesta para los jóvenes no duro mucho pues tan pronto como Melody termino de contar la leyenda, Ash y Pikachu salieron corriendo de la celebración para dirigirse al lugar de la primera esfera, la Isla del Fuego, siendo seguidos únicamente por Amber y Skitty, curiosamente en esa ocasión la minina rosa parecía tener más ánimos que de costumbre pues fue la primera en salir tras el azabache y su Pokémon.

"¡Ash! ¡Pikachu! ¡Skitty! ¡Esperen!" saliendo del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración, Amber corrió tras los tres nombrados para intentar alcanzarlos _"¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?"_ no fue hasta que su primo y los dos Pokémon llegaron a la orilla de la isla que la joven logro alcanzarlos.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder" le comento Ash al Pokémon en su hombro, mientras sacaba una de sus Pokébolas "¡Gyarados yo te elijo!" tan pronto como el azabache arrojo la Pokébola al aire, la serpiente marina se hizo presente en el tormentoso mar "Vamos" con aquellas últimas palabras Ash subió sobre Gyarados, junto con Pikachu y Skitty.

"¿Pero que les estará pasando?" Amber había llegado a la orilla de la isla poco después de que la serpiente marina partiera, con sus pasajeros. Extrañada y preocupada por la conducta del azabache y de los dos Pokémon, la joven los veía fijamente mientras se alejaban "Esto no me gusta nada" comento, justo cuando una nueva tormenta comenzaba a generarse.

XXX

Tan pronto como la tormenta empezó Amber libero a su Pokémon y se adentro también en el mar. Poco después de que la tormenta comenzó, el viento y el mar se volvieron tan implacables que resultaba muy difícil el poder cruzar las aguas, aun así Ash y sus acompañantes lograron llegar a salvo hacia su destino, todo gracias a Gyarados. Sin perder tiempo el azabache regreso a Gyarados a su Pokébola para luego apresurarse a subir unas escaleras de piedra que había en el lugar, hacia la cima de la montaña, junto con Skitty y Pikachu.

Poco después de que Ash y los dos Pokémon empezaran carrera a la cima de la montaña, Amber también llego a la Isla del Fuego, justo cuando la devastadora tormenta estaba terminando, pero aun así el aire y el mar todavía no se habían calmado. Nada más llegar a tierra, la joven también guardo a su Pokémon y se dispuso a alcanzar a su primo lo más rápido posible, llegando a la cima justo cuando Ash y los dos Pokémon se encontraban frente a lo que parecía ser un pilar. En esos momentos el azabache tenía en sus manos una pequeña esfera de color rojo, la cual brillaba como si tuviera una llama en su interior, y la miraba fijamente.

"¿Ash qué es lo que está pasando?" con aquella pregunta Amber interrumpió los pensamientos de su primo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, durante todo el viaje estuviste muy serio e incluso cuando se desato la tormenta tu actitud no cambio para nada, casi como si la estuvieras esperando. Y no solo tú, también Pikachu y Skitty han actuado muy extraño todo este tiempo" comento la joven un tanto molesta por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo "Algo similar paso en nuestro anterior tiempo, el clima se volvió muy raro de la nada, pero poco después todo volvió a la normalidad, en esa ocasión Skitty y mis demás Pokémon también actuaron muy extraños, justo como ahora" al decir aquello, la peli café recordó como se había preocupado ante la actitud que habían tomado sus Pokémon "Esa vez no le di mucha importancia, pero ahora es diferente, porque creo que en esa ocasión lo que haya pasado tuvo que ver contigo, justo como está pasando ahora" cambiando su expresión Amber miro más seriamente a su primo "Así que no pienso dejarte seguir hasta que no me digas lo que sucede"

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su prima, Ash supo que eran ciertas sus palabras por lo que si quería continuar con su misión tendría que decirle toda la verdad, pero eso significaba que ella estaría en peligro y eso era lo que menos quería. Mientras el azabache se debatía internamente por aquellas dudas, Amber aguardaba pacientemente su respuesta. Fue entonces que una nueva voz se escucho cerca de los jóvenes.

"Ahora los tenemos"

"No ellos de nuevo" se lamento Ash tan pronto como escucho la voz bastante conocida.

"Prepárense para unos problemas que jamás han visto"

"Y más vale que teman porque ya estoy listo"

"Están perdiendo su tiempo" Ash interrumpió a los ladrones, haciendo que estos casi se cayeran "Tengo mucha prisa y el clima está empeorando" les reprocho muy enojado.

"Ya lleva tiempo así ¿No es mala suerte?" comento algo triste Jessie a causa del mal clima, ignorando lo que en verdad quería decir el azabache "Pero la suerte a cambiado y nuestro barco a llegado"

Tan pronto como la pelirroja dijo aquello un barco salió de la nada tras los tres ladrones. El Equipo Rocket muy a penas logro quitarse del camino para evitar ser aplastados por el barco, el cual siguió su camino hasta llegar junto a los jóvenes. El barco se detuvo a centímetros de Ash, Amber y sus Pokémon, causándoles un gran susto, al mismo tiempo que los dejaba ver claramente quienes estaban a bordo.

"Espero que estés contento señor héroe, si me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras quedado en la fiesta como te dije, no estaríamos en esta isla" le reprendió Melody mientras guardaba la vela del barco.

"Bienvenida a mi mundo, yo tengo que sufrir esto todos los días" le comento Misty a la pelirroja a su lado.

"Me alegra que ya se lleven bien, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para reproches" intervino Amber antes de que aquello se convirtiera en una nueva discusión por parte de ambas jóvenes.

"Pika" dijo de pronto Pikachu, sintiendo algo extraño en el ambiente, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas sacaban chispas.

 _"Ya llego"_ ante la reacción de su Pokémon, Ash predijo lo que se avecinaba.

Fue entonces que, de uno de los extremos de la isla, unos grandes rayos aparecieron en el cielo y segundos después una gran ave de color amarillo apareció volando por el mismo lugar, por donde habían aparecido los rayos, cubierto con un manto de centelleante electricidad y lanzando rayos eléctricos por todo el lugar.

"¡Ah!" tan pronto como los rayos empezaron a caer al suelo, todos en el lugar corrieron a resguardarse cerca del bote.

"Ese es Zapdos" menciono Amber al identificar al Pokémon Legendario "¿Que hace Zapdos en la Isla de Fuego?" mientras la joven hacia aquella pregunta en voz alta, Zapdos continuaba lanzando rayos por toda la isla, electrificando así todo el lugar.

"Moltres reinaba aquí, pero ahora que Moltres no está, Zapdos planea reclamar esta isla como suya" respondió Ash de lo más serio, sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido, justo cuando el ave amarilla se paraba sobre unas rocas cercanas al pilar.

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?"

Antes de que Ash pudiera pensar en algo que contestar, Zapdos comenzó a lanzar más rayos por todo el lugar, pero de la nada todos los rayos se empezaron a dirigir hacia el cielo, tras las nubes grises. De pronto una gran nave apareció entre las nubes, mostrando ser la causante de absorber los rayos de Zapdos. Todo aquello sorprendió a las personas en el lugar e hizo que Ash y Pikachu se pusieran mas alerta. La maquina en la nave absorbió la energía eléctrica del ave amarilla unos minutos más antes de detenerse, fue entonces que se pudo apreciar como Zapdos se encontraba ya cansado. Tan pronto como aquello paso, unas extrañas barras de metal salieron de la nave y rápidamente unas de ellas atraparon al Pokémon Legendario, pero en el proceso otras mas terminaron atrapando a los jóvenes y al Equipo Rocket, con todo y barco, para luego llevarlos a todos a bordo de la nave.

XXX

Tan pronto como los jóvenes y los ladrones estuvieron dentro de la nave fueron sacados del barco y encerrados en una jaula, por unas extrañas maquinas, mientras eran puestos en la misma habitación en la que también se encontraban prisioneras dos de las tres aves legendarias, Zapdos y Moltres. En aquella habitación también se encontraban una gran cantidad de objetos que parecían ser antiguos y de gran valor.

"Zapdos y Moltres" al ver ave de fuego también en ese lugar Misty, Tracey, Melody, Amber y Skitty se preocuparon mucho, mientras que el enojo de Ash y Pikachu crecía mas.

"¿Quien haría algo así?" pregunto Amber en voz alta, sintiendo pena por los Pokémon aprisionados.

Fue en ese momento que el techo de la habitación se abrió y una pequeña plataforma comenzó a descender hasta estar frente a los prisioneros. En dicha plataforma se encontraba un misterioso hombre, cómodamente sentado en una especie de trono.

"Vaya esto ciertamente es un placer, aunque no me lo esperaba" dijo el misterioso hombre mientras se ponía de pie "¿Qué les parece?... Moltres el ave del fuego y Zapdos el ave del rayo" diciendo aquellas palabras señalo a cada uno de los Pokémon mencionados "Claro que sin Articuno aun no está completo el juego pero..." aquellas últimas palabras enfurecieron tanto a Ash como a sus amigos.

"¡Que desagradable! ¡Usted habla de los Pokémon como si fueran cosas para coleccionar! ¡Como muñecos o tarjetas! ¡¿Qué clase de entrenador es usted?!" exclamo con mucho coraje Misty.

"Yo no soy entrenador jovencita... soy un simple coleccionista" expreso el hombre, sin sentirse ofendido por las palabras de la peli naranja "Empecé mi colección con una tarjeta de Mew y ahora tengo todo esto" agrego mientras señalaba todos los objetos valiosos en la habitación y también a las dos aves legendarias "Los Pokémon Legendarios siempre han sido mi pasión" al mismo tiempo que decía aquellas palabras, la jaula donde se encontraban prisioneros los jóvenes y los ladrones se abrió, dejándolos salir. Tal parecia que aquel hombre no los consideraba una amenaza para sus planes "Y pronto mi colección en si será legendaria"

"Articuno está cambiando de curso" dijo de pronto una vos computarizada mientras el holograma del ave de hielo aparecía frente al hombre.

"Temo que tendrán que disculparme" dijo el hombre antes de comenzar a retirase del lugar de la misma forma de la que llego.

"¡Oiga! ¡Espere!"

"¡Pikachu!"

Ash y Pikachu trataron de llamar la atención del hombre antes de que se fuera del lugar, en un intento por detenerlo, mas sin embargo este simplemente los ignoro y siguió subiendo por la plataforma hasta el techo.

"La leyenda, es la leyenda" declaro Melody muy seria, tan pronto como el hombre salió de la habitación.

"Leyenda o no, tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Amber con seriedad, mientras tomaba a Skitty en brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho "No podemos premitir que siga haciéndole daño a los Pokémon"

"Tenemos que liberar a Zapdos y a Moltres" agrego Misty.

"Si ¿Pero cómo?" ante la pregunta de Tracey, Ash simplemente corrió hacia Zapdos, al mismo tiempo que Amber se dirigió hacia Moltres.

"¡Charizard! ¡Golduck! ¡Yo los elijo!"

"¡Ninetales! ¡Dewgong! ¡Raichu! ¡Vallan!"

Al llegar cada uno frente a uno de los Pokémon Legendarios, los jóvenes sacaron a sus Pokémon para que les ayudaran. Tan pronto como los Pokémon estuvieron fuera, junto con Pikachu, comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques contra las jaulas. Charizard y Ninetales atacaban con sus Lanzallamas, Pikachu y Raichu lanzaban su Atactrueno, y Golduck y Dewgong usaban su Chorro de Agua. Mientras tanto Zapdos y Moltres no dejaban de observarlos, esperando pacientemente para ver quién de los dos saldría primero de su prisión.

En un momento dado los tres ataques de los Pokémon de Ash se combinaron, logrando crear una gran explosión que termino por liberar Zapdos, al mismo tiempo que algo similar ocurrió con los Pokémon de Amber, lo que ocasiono que Moltres también fuera liberado de su prisión. Las dos explosiones crearon dos grandes agujeros en la nave y tan pronto como ambas aves legendarias estuvieron libres escaparon por ellos. Una vez afuera, Zapdos y Moltres comenzaron a destruir la nave, ocasionando que esta comenzara un descenso de emergencia.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder hay que salir de aquí" declaro Ash mientras guardaba a Golduck para luego tomar otras dos Pokébolas de su cinturón "¡Aerodactyl! ¡Pidgeot! ¡Yo los elijo!"

"Buena idea" haciendo lo mismo, Amber guardo a sus Pokémon y luego tomo otra de sus Pokébolas "¡Dragonair!"

"¡Rápido suban!" ordeno Ash, subiendo a Charizard, junto con Pikachu. Al mismo tiempo que Amber y Skitty subían sobre el Pokémon Dragón.

El azabache no tuvo que decir aquello dos veces, rápidamente Jessie y Misty montaron sobre el Pokémon pájaro, mientras que James, Meowth y Tracey subían sobre el Pokémon prehistórico y Melody subía junto a la peli café. Una vez todos listos, salieron volando por los mismos agujeros por los que minutos antes habían escapado los dos Pokémon Legendarios. Estando en el aire los jóvenes y el Equipo Rocket observaron como la nave caía hasta impactar contra la Isla del Rayo y tan pronto como ocurrió eso Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno comenzaron a pelear entre sí.

"¡Ustedes busquen un lugar donde resguardarse de la batalla, yo los veré luego!" dijo Ash, luego de ver como los tres Pokémon Legendarios comenzaban a pelear, mientras Charizard se alejaba del grupo.

"¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡En estos momentos no debemos separarnos!"

"¡Todavía tengo un trabajo que cumplir y debo hacerlo solo! ¡Tengo que ir por las dos esferas que me faltan!" respondió el azabache ante los reproches de su prima, antes de continuar con su camino hacia la Isla del Trueno.

"¡Ash espera!" Amber estaba a punto de seguir a su primo cuando el Lanzallamas de Moltres se atravesó en el camino, bloqueándole el paso "¡Ah!" debido a sus grandes reflejos, Dragonair logro detenerse antes de recibir aquel ataque.

"¡Es muy peligroso quedarnos aquí, tenemos que movernos!" declaro Tracey al ver como ese ataque casi le daba a la peli café.

"¡¿Pero a donde?!"

Después de aquello, Amber no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con sus amigos y buscar un lugar donde estar a salvo. Fue en ese momento que la joven escucho una dulce melodía que venía desde el mar, la cual la incitaba a dirigirse hacia cierto lugar.

"¡Por aquí!" dijo Amber mientras hacía que su Pokémon se dirigiera hacia donde la voz le indicaba.

Con un breve intercambio de miradas, Tracey y Misty decidieron seguir a su amiga, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en medio de una batalla cruzada entre tres Pokémon sumamente poderosos como aquellos. Poco después los jóvenes terminaron llegando a una isla con unas especie de ruinas, rodeadas por grandes columnas de pierda y en el centro de estas un gran pilar. Lo curioso fue que en las ruinas se encontraba un Pokémon de color rosa, bastante peculiar.

"Un Slowking" dijo Amber tan pronto como ella y sus otros acompañantes bajaban de los Pokémon.

"¿Y los tesoros?" pregunto entonces el Pokémon Psíquico.

"¿Puedes hablar?" pregunto Misty sorprendida por aquello, al igual que sus amigos y los ladrones.

"¿Los tesoros?" Amber también estaba sorprendida por oír hablar a Slowking, pero estaba más interesada en lo que había dicho.

Antes de que el Pokémon de Agua le pudiera responder, el fuerte grito de las aves legendarias llamo la atención de todos en el lugar. Con tristeza los jóvenes veían como los tres Pokémon Legendarios no paraban de pelear entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que se iban acercando a la isla donde se encontraban Amber y compañía. Cuando Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno ya se encontraban peleando muy cerca de la isla, tanto que sus ataques estaban a centímetros de impactar con el lugar y las personas ahí, un gran tornado de agua salió desde las profundidades del mar congelado, haciendo retroceder a los tres titanes y parando sus ataques.

Dentro del tornado de agua se pudo apreciar la silueta de un extraño y gran Pokémon, poco antes de que el tornado se dispersara y dejara ver al dueño de dicha silueta. El Pokémon en cuestión tenía la apariencia a un gran dragón de color blanco con el vientre azul claro, además tenía unas placas en su lomo y cola de color azul oscuro.

"El gran guardián" dijo Slowking, igual de asombrado que las demás personas en el lugar.

"Lugia" susurro Amber viendo fijamente al Pokémon frente a ella y sus amigos.

Tan pronto como emana del agua, Lugia trata de calmar a las tres aves legendarias utilizando su canción, pero falla y en su lugar Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno se lanzan contra él para atacarlo. De un momento a otro el guardián de los mares comienza una pelea contra los otros tres Pokémon Legendarios, en un intento por detenerlos. A pesar de estar atentos a la batalla, los cuatro jóvenes y el Equipo Rocket pudieron notar cuando miles de Pokémon, de diferentes clases, llegaron al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el terrible enfrentamiento.

"Aunque el gran guardián del agua surgirá para calmar la lucha, sola su canción fallara y la tierra se convertirá en ceniza" recitando parte de la antigua leyenda, Melody no deja de mirar la batalla que se está desatando frente a sus ojos.

"Que mal suena eso" comento Slowking con algo de pesar "Solo hay una esperanza" declaro entonces, llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban junto a él "Solo el elegido puede reunir los tesoros para ayudar al gran guardián de las aguas"

"La leyenda dice que la canción fallara" debatió Melody rápidamente.

"Y la tierra se convertirá en cenizas" agrego entonces el Pokémon de Agua.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrar al elegido si ni siquiera sabemos en donde buscar?" cuestiono Melody al Pokémon rosa.

"Lo dice en la leyenda" respondió Misty al entender lo que quería decir Slowking "Ash significa ceniza"

"Claro, la leyenda se refiere a Ash" concordó Tracey ante las palabras de su amiga.

"Tracey ¿Crees que Ash lo sabía?"

"No lo sé Misty, pero podría explicar porque estaba tan decidido en ir por las demás esferas"

"Elegido o no, es muy peligroso lo que está haciendo" Amber hasta esos momentos había estado en silencio, pero al escuchar todo aquello no pudo evitar hablar "¿Por qué siempre se mete en este tipo de problemas?" pregunto en voz alta la joven, en un tono tan enojado que nadie se atrevió a responderle. A pesar de que su rostro mostraba una expresión furiosa, la peli café por dentro se encontraba sumamente preocupada por su primo, tanto que no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia la Isla del Hielo _"Buena suerte"_

XXX

En la Isla del Hielo, Ash y Pikachu se encontraban ya frente al pilar en donde se encontraba la ultima esfera que les faltaba. Para esos momentos el azabache ya había tomado posesión de la esfera del rayo. Mientras Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno se enfrentaban entre ellos, Charizard había logrado llevar a su entrenador y al Pokémon Eléctrico hasta la Isla del Rayo, sin ser detectados por el trió de aves legendarias y tan pronto como el azabache tuvo la esfera amarilla en su poder se dirigió a toda prisa a la ultima isla, justo cuando Lugia emergía del agua.

"Bien es la última, ahora hay que ir al templo" dijo Ash tan pronto como tuvo la esfera azul entre sus manos y poco después de que esta comenzara a brillar.

"Pikachu"

Sin perder tiempo Ash y Pikachu subieron nuevamente a la espalda de Charizard para enseguida emprender vuelo hacia la isla donde se encontraban sus amigos, atravesando así el mar congelado. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino el azabache y sus Pokémon fueron interceptados por las tres aves legendarias, las cuales se habían dado cuenta de su presencia en un momento dado de su batalla, esto hizo que también Lugia fuera hacia su encuentro para ayudarles. Utilizando sus ataques, el guardián de los mares alejo a Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno de Ash y sus Pokémon para luego él acercarse al joven azabache, todo esto sin que Charizard y él detuvieran su vuelo.

 _"¿Y los tesoros?"_ hablo el Pokémon Legendario, utilizando sus poderes psíquicos, mientras volaba al lado del joven y de sus dos Pokémon.

"Los tengo todos" dijo Ash con entusiasmo mientras les mostraba las tres esferas en su poder, las cuales no dejaban de brillar intensamente.

 _"¡Suban!"_ ordeno entonces Lugia.

De un salto Ash y Pikachu subieron sobre Lugia y poco después este comenzó a elevarse más alto en el aire. Mientras el Pokémon Legendario iba tomando altitud, Ash regreso a Charizard a su Pokébola, poco antes de que Lugia aumentara su velocidad. En pleno vuelo hacia la isla con los tres pilares, Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno volvieron a atacar al guardián de los mares, pero este logro esquivar todos sus ataques para luego tomar más velocidad y así alejarse del trió de aves legendarias. Una vez estuvo fuera de su vista los tres Pokémon Legendarios reanudaron su enfrentamiento entre ellos, dejando a Lugia seguir con su camino. Mientras volaban sobre el mar congelado, Ash no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la presencia de todos los Pokémon que se encontraba reunidos en el lugar.

"Si para salvar al mundo se necesitara de un Pokémon, valdría la pena que miles de ellos viajara hasta aquí" dijo Ash en voz alta, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Lugia en su otro tiempo.

 _"Pero hoy el único que podía hacer algo eras tú"_ declaro de pronto el Pokémon Legendario.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Lugia" comento el azabache, luego de escuchar las palabras del guardián de los mares.

 _"¿De nuevo?"_ Lugia se desconcertó ante las últimas palabras de Ash.

"¿Me crearías si te dijera que ya nos habíamos conocido en otra línea de tiempo?"

 _"Lo haría"_ al ver la sincera mirada en el rostro del azabache y del Pokémon Eléctrico, el guardián de los mares no tuvo duda de que lo que le estaba diciendo el joven era verdad _"Sin duda estas destinado a grandes cosas"_

Con esas palabras Lugia dio fin a aquella conversación. Mientras tanto, en la isla donde se encontraban Amber y compañía, todos veían atentos como el Pokémon Legendario se iba acercando cada vez más hacia ellos, con Ash y Pikachu en su espalda. Justo cuando el azabache y los dos Pokémon estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, unas barras de metal salieron disparadas, desde la nave anclada en la Isla del Rayo, con dirección hacia Lugia.

"¡Pika!"

Al igual que Pikachu, el guardián de los mares se percato de aquel ataque, pero ambos lo hicieron demasiado tarde como para evitarlo. De un momento a otro las barras de metal rodearon al Pokémon Legendario y liberaron una fuerte energía eléctrica que termino por aprisionarlo, dicha energía también le causaba gran dolor a Lugia, tanto que este comenzó a lanzar ataques sin control por todo su alrededor, en un intento por liberarse de su prisión. Entre tantos ataques que lanzo uno de ellos termino dándole a la nave, destruyéndola por completo.

XXX

Desde la isla, los jóvenes y el Equipo Rocket veían como Lugia luchaba para liberarse de su prisión, pero desafortunadamente este, ya sin fuerzas para seguir, termino cayendo hacia el mar congelado, junto con Ash y Pikachu. Rompiendo la capa de hielo que cubría el mar cercano a la isla, tan pronto como impacto contra ella, el guardián de los mares se fue hundiendo lentamente, junto con sus acompañantes, casi enseguida la tormenta que azotaba al mundo empeoro. Grandes tornados se formaron en el mar, el agua se volvió más irascible que nunca en cuestión de segundos y peligrosos truenos comenzaron a caer por todo el lugar.

"Oh no" consternados y preocupados los amigos del azabache miraban con horror la escena que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos.

"¡Ash!" sin perder tiempo ni dar explicaciones, Amber salto desde la orilla del acantilado, directo al mar, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

"¡Amber!" cuando Misty, Tracey y Melody se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, la peli café ya iba a mitad de camino.

XXX

Tan pronto toco el agua, Amber comenzó sumergirse más profundamente dentro del mar. Una vez bajo el agua la joven logro localizar rápidamente al Pokémon Legendario, el cual todavía se encontraba atrapado y ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, mientras sus acompañantes intentaban aguantar la respiración lo más posible. Rápidamente la peli café se dirigió nadando hacia Ash y compañía para intentar ayudarlos.

 _"Yo he fallado"_ fue lo último que dijo Lugia, ya sin energías, antes de terminar cayendo en la inconsciencia.

 _"Se supone que esta vez todo saldría mejor"_ para esos momentos tanto Ash como Pikachu también estaban llegando a sus límites _"Las cosas no pueden acabar así"_ justo antes de perder la conciencia el azabache pudo ver una extraña sombra que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Cuando Amber llego junto a su primo y los dos Pokémon, todos ellos ya se encontraban inconscientes. Sin perder tiempo el joven trato de liberar al Pokémon Legendario de su prisión para así poder sacar a Ash y Pikachu de ahí, pero la energía que lo aprisionaba no se lo permitía. Desesperada la peli café veía como cada vez Lugia se hundía más y más, junto con el azabache y el roedor eléctrico.

 _"¡No! No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, así como tú no lo hiciste conmigo… ¡Esta vez es mi turno de salvarte!"_ con aquella gran convicción en su mente los ojos de Amber comenzaron a resplandecer intensamente.

De un momento a otro una gran fuerza psíquica salió liberada de la joven y se expandió varios metros a su alrededor. Dicho poder psíquico logro deshabilitar los barrotes de metal y liberar al Pokémon prisionero. Tan pronto como Lugia quedo libre, Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a flotar lejos de él. Sin ponerse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace poco, Amber comenzó a nadar hacia el azabache y el Pokémon Eléctrico para ayudarlos a salir a la superficie.

"¡Ah!" no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la peli café saliera a flote junto sus dos amigos, los cuales todavía no recobraban el conocimiento en esos momentos "¡Dragonair!" Amber no perdió tiempo en llamar a su Pokémon, mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote, al mismo tiempo que sostenía a sus amigos para que no se hundieran "Resistan"

En cuestión de minutos el Pokémon Dragón apareció surcando los aires, justo sobre los dos jóvenes y el Pokémon Eléctrico. Con un rápido movimiento Dragonair se sumergió en el agua para segundos después volver a salir desde debajo de su entrenadora y sus amigos, logrando así hacerlos subir a ella sin necesitar de que se movieran.

"Rápido Dragonair… hay que regresar a la isla" ordeno Amber, con su respiración algo entrecortada debido a todo el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta el momento.

XXX

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su entrenadora el Pokémon Dragón no perdió tiempo y comenzó a volar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los amigos del azabache y de la joven esperándolos. Ya estando en el lugar Misty y Tracey ayudaron a Amber a depositar a Ash y a Pikachu en el suelo. En esos momentos los jóvenes trataban de hacer reaccionar a su amigo y al Pokémon a su lado, sin ningún éxito hasta el momento.

"¡Respiren! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Vamos tienen que!"

"¡Por favor! ¡Ash! ¡Pikachu!"

"Nya" incluso Skitty se veía muy preocupada por entrenador y Pokémon, después de todo los conocía lo suficientemente bien para haber logrado tomarles cierto aprecio.

"¡Skitty usa Campana Sanadora!" pidió Amber a su Pokémon.

Sin ninguna demora la minina rosa realizo la petición de su entrenadora. Rápidamente Skitty ilumina su cuerpo con un brillo de color azul el cual poco después se expande en forma de ondas del mismo color, las cuales terminan cubriendo a Ash y a Pikachu, logrando calmar y aliviar las heridas del azabache y de su Pokémon. Lentamente Ash y Pikachu fueron abriendo los ojos, poco después de que las ondas azules terminaran de curar todas sus heridas, mientras iban recuperando la conciencia, pero de pronto Ash abrió completamente los ojos y se enderezo súbitamente, asustando a sus amigos con aquel repentino acto.

"Las esferas" dijo el azabache mientras buscaba los objetos mencionados en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tomando las esferas en sus manos vio aliviado como estas todavía brillaban intensamente "Tengo que terminar con esto ahora" declaro mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

"¿Así que tu eres Ash?" ante la pregunta de Slowking, el azabache simplemente le sonrió.

"Hola Slowking" dijo Ash una vez que estuvo delante del Pokémon Psíquico. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, nadie pareció extrañarse de que el azabache no se sorprendiera por oír hablar al Pokémon de Agua.

"Trae los tesoros y ponlos ahí" dijo Slowking mientras señalaba el lugar con el gran pilar de piedra.

Acatando las indicaciones del Pokémon rosa, Ash comenzó a dirigirse hacia el gran pilar. Ante aquello Pikachu también se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a su entrenador. Así, subiendo unos escalones de piedra, entrenador y Pokémon llegaron frente al pilar y una vez ahí el azabache se concentro en cumplir con su tarea.

"Isla del Fuego, Isla del Rayo e Isla del Hielo" dijo Ash mientras colocaba las tres esferas en sus lugares correspondientes.

Una vez que las esferas estuvieron colocadas comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad que nunca y empezaron a emanan una gran energía de color verde, la cual derritió toda la nieve que había en el templo.

"Melody la canción" dijo Amber tan pronto como la nieve desapareció del lugar.

Sin perder tiempo la joven pelirroja subió hasta el gran pilar y comenzó a tocar la hermosa melodía de Lugia, haciendo que los grandes desastres naturales se fueran calmando. Inclusive Articuno, Moltres y Zapdos, los cuales ya estaban muy cansados debido a su pelea, comenzaron a recobrar sus energías, pero en esa ocasión se encontraban llenos de una gran calma y tranquilidad. Mientras Melody tocaba la canción la energía verde comenzó a esparcirse por todo el mar y hasta las islas cercanas, regresando todo a la normalidad.

Una vez recuperadas las tres aves legendarias volvieron a elevarse en el aire, pero sin ninguna intención de pelear, al mismo tiempo Lugia volvió a emerger del mar, envuelto nuevamente en un gran tornado de agua, mientras el cielo se iba despejando y un brillante sol anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día.

 _"Sube"_ aterrizando frente a los jóvenes, Lugia invito a Ash a subir a su espalda para que contemplara lo que había logrado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el azabache subió sobre el Pokémon Legendario, junto con Pikachu. Rápidamente Lugia volvió a elevarse en el aire y comenzó a volar junto con las tres aves legendarias, pero no sin antes darle un silencioso agradecimiento a la peli café por haberlo liberado. En medio de su vuelo Ash veía maravillado como toda había vuelto a la normalidad nuevamente y como debido a eso los Pokémon que habían acudido ahí ahora estaban regresando a sus respectivos hogares.

 _"Tal vez no sepa lo que te trajo de regreso al pasado Ash, pero me alegro que hayas vuelto a venir para ayudarnos"_ le dijo Lugia al joven sentado en su espalda.

"Yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho Lugia" respondió el azabache con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al recordar cierto detalle importante "Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo fue que escapamos de esa jaula? Lo último que recuerdo es una sombra que se acercaba a nosotros"

 _"Creo que es otra persona la que te puede responder mejor esa pregunta"_ fue lo único que le dijo el Pokémon Legendario.

Pese a haber perdido la conciencia, Lugia había logrado recuperarla unos momentos, cuando una fuerte onda de energía psíquica lo golpeo, justo a tiempo para ver como la joven peli café los liberaba de su prisión y enseguida procedía a sacar al azabache de ahí para que pudiera cumplir su misión.

"Pero..."

 _"Ya habrá tiempo para eso luego"_ dijo Lugia interrumpiendo las protestas del azabache _"Por ahora contempla lo que has logrado con tu valor y determinación"_ haciendo caso a lo que decía el Pokémon Legendario, Ash veía feliz como todo volvía a la normalidad.

Ya en esos momentos la canción de Melody estaba llegando a su fin por lo que Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno decidieron que era momento de que ellos también volvieran a su hogar. Sin perder tiempo cada una de las tres aves se comenzó a dirigir de regreso a su respectiva isla para ahí volver a realizar sus funciones con calma y tranquilidad.

XXX

Para cuando toda la conmoción llego a su fin el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del mar. En aquellos momentos Ash y Pikachu ya se encontraban junto a sus amigos, mientras que Lugia ahora estaba frente a los jóvenes, preparándose para partir. En algún momento dado, mientras el azabache y el Pokémon Eléctrico se encontraban volando en la espalda del Pokémon Legendario, el Equipo Rocket había aprovechado para salir de aquel lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

 _"La bestia del mar a sido domada, el destino del mundo no podía haber estado en mejores manos"_ declaro Lugia poco antes de alejarse volando de los jóvenes para luego sumergirse en las profundidades del mar.

 _"Sin duda el mundo no podría estar en mejores manos que las de él"_ concordó la joven con el Pokémon Legendario, mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente al azabache, el cual no despegaba su vista del lugar por donde se había ido Lugia.

"¡Ash! ¡Amber!" en esos momentos un grito llamo la atención de los jóvenes.

Cuando los nombrados dirigieron su vista al lugar de donde provenían los gritos se llevaron una gran sorpresa. En esos instantes Delia Ketchum estaba bajando de una colina cercana a los jóvenes, siendo seguida por el Profesor Oak y la Profesora Ivy.

"¡Ash! ¡Amber!" tan pronto como puso los pies en el suelo, Delia corrió hacia su hijo y su sobrina.

"¡Es mi mama!" exclamo el azabache algo asustado por aquello _"Me había olvidado por completo de esto"_

"¡Tía Delia!" Amber se encontraba muy sorprendida por la aparición de la mujer pelirroja en aquel lugar, pero entonces recordó algo que paso la vez anterior _"Es cierto aquella vez el Profesor Oak fue a las Islas Naranja para ver a la Profesora Ivy y mi tía Delia no dudo en acompañarlo porque estaba muy preocupada por Ash"_

"¡Muy bien comiencen a hablar! ¡Tienen grandes problemas jovencitos!" ordeno la mujer bastante enojada, una vez llego frente a su hijo y su sobrina.

"Pero señora Ketchum, Ash acaba de ayudar a salvar al mundo" dijo Misty tratando de intervenir por su amigo.

"¡¿Así que eso hizo?!" pregunto Delia en el mismo tono que antes, asustando ahora también a la peli naranja "Pues yo pude haber perdido todo en el mundo" agrego en un tono más calmado y mucho más triste "Todos los días me preocupo por ti y tu prima y me pregunto si están bien… Y sé que no puedo detenérteles para que hagan las cosas que tienen que hacer, pero no dejo de extrañarlos todo el tiempo" continuo la mujer, dirigiéndose más que nada a su hijo "Son Entrenadores Pokémon y así son las cosas ¿Pero para la próxima podrías salvar el mundo más cerca de tu casa Ash?" le pregunto a su hijo, ya un poco más calmada.

"Creo que podría intentarlo mama" respondió Ash, tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su mama _"Si te dijera la verdad creo que te preocuparías mucho mas e incluso el regaño sería peor para mi"_

 _"No deberías hacer promesas que sabes que no podrás cumplir"_ pensó Amber mientras le daba a su primo una mirada que lo decía todo.

"Y recuerden que ustedes son mi mayor orgullo sin importar que" agrego Delia con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba a los jóvenes en sus brazos.

"Gracias mama"

"Si, gracias tía Delia"

"Bueno será mejor que regresemos a Pueblo Paleta para contarles a mis colegas lo que sucedió con los Pokémon. Vamos" intervino Samuel poco después, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, siendo seguido por la Profesora Ivy.

"Ash ¿Por qué no vuelven con nosotros a Pueblo Paleta?" le pregunto Delia a su hijo.

"Gracias mama, pero aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer en las Islas Naranja antes de regresar a casa" respondió con sinceridad el azabache _"Aunque no será por mucho tiempo"_

"Pi pika" concordó el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Tenía el presentimiento de que me dirías eso" Delia simplemente suspiro, resignada a que todavía no tendría a su hijo y su sobrina en casa "Pero está bien, tan solo tengan mucho cuidado y cuídense uno al otro"

"Lo prometemos" respondieron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

"Esos son mis niños" dijo Delia con orgullo "Mis pequeños héroes"

XXX

"¿En serio está bien que no vayamos con ellos?" pregunto Misty a sus amigos mientras veían como el barco con sus conocidos se iba alejando de la isla.

Poco después de que los jóvenes se rencontraran con Delia, Samuel y la Profesora Ivy, Maren había llegado en su bote a la isla para recoger a los jóvenes, pero al final había terminado llevándose a los dos científicos, a los reporteros y a Delia y Melody. Ash y Amber habían decidido continuar su viaje por las Islas Naranja desde aquel lugar y sus acompañantes habían estado de acuerdo, por lo que no pensaban regresar a la Isla Shamouti.

"Está bien, como le dije a mi mama, aun hay algunos lugares que debemos visitar antes de regresar a Pueblo Paleta" respondió el azabache sin dejar de ver como el barco se iba perdiendo a lo lejos.

"Es cierto y nuestro próximo destino son las Islas del Fuego, Rayo y Hielo para ver a Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno" agrego Amber mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntaron los tres jóvenes muy sorprendidos por aquella declaración.

Después de lo que acababan de pasar hace poco con los nombrados Pokémon Legendarios, era lógico que los jóvenes se espantaran ante la declaración de la peli café, pero aun así Amber no pareció darle la menor importancia. La joven aun tenia una misión que realizar antes de volver a casa, tomar una foto de cada una de las aves legendarias, al igual que como había hecho con Lugia minutos antes, después de todo no podía desaprovechar aquellas oportunidades que le brindaba Ash de conocer a tantos Pokémon únicos.

"Vamos, nuestro viaje por las Islas Naranja aun no termina"

* * *

 **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un examen y con el trabajo no me había dado tiempo de corregir los errores hasta ahora.**

 **En fin, ya solo falta un capitulo para que termine esta temporada y empiece la otra, espero poder publicarlo en estas vacaciones de semana santa.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de comentar y hasta la próxima.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Reencuentros y Encuentros! ¡Una Sana Rivalidad!**

Después de su encuentro con las aves legendarias, nuestros héroes continuaron con su viaje por las Islas Naranja. Durante su camino, Ash y sus amigos volvieron a encontrarse con el antiguo grupo de Lapras al que había pertenecido la Lapras del azabache, desafortunadamente Ash también volvió a toparse con los piratas que en su otro tiempo habían intentado cazar a los Pokémon de Agua. En esa ocasión, ideando un plan más elaborado y preparado, cortesía de Amber, los jóvenes pudieron atrapar a los piratas y así ayudar al antiguo grupo de su amiga sin ningún riesgo.

Para cuando todo ese alboroto termino, el sol ya se estaba comenzando a poner y el grupo de Lapras ya estaba preparándose para continuar con su viaje, tan solo esperaban a cierta amiga suya. En esos momentos Ash se encontraba montado en su Lapras, junto con Pikachu, cerca del antiguo grupo de esta.

"Lapras si quieres volver con ellos, yo lo entenderé, aun eres muy pequeña y es comprensible que extrañes a tu familia" dijo el azabache con una sonrisa "Fue divertido volver a viajar contigo por las Islas Naranja y espero que en el futuro nos podamos volver a encontrar otra vez"

"¿Uuuuuuu?"

"Te están esperando, es hora de irse"

"Uuuuuuu" ante las últimas palabras de su entrenador, Lapras simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¿No?"

Lapras ya había vuelto una vez con su familia y en cierto modo extrañaba aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, pero también recordaba lo triste que se sintió todo ese tiempo lejos de su entrenador, tanto que cuando sus padres la liberaron de su obligación como líder de la manada para poder volver al lado del azabache se puso muy contenta. En esa ocasión Lapras ya había tomado su decisión desde mucho tiempo atrás, queriendo permanecer al lado de su entrenador y de su nueva familia.

"Uuuuuuuu" con aquellas palabras el Pokémon trasporte trasmitió su decisión a su entrenador.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Ash, no muy convencido de que la decisión que había tomado su Pokémon fuera la correcta, ante aquello Lapras solamente respondió lanzando a su entrenador al agua "¡Ah! ¡Lapras!" escuchando el reproche de su entrenador, el Pokémon de Agua simplemente restregó su cara contra la del azabache, en una clara muestra de afecto "Yo también te quiero y me alegra tenerte todavía con nosotros"

Mirando aquella escena frente a ellos, la antigua familia del Pokémon trasporte tan solo sonrió, entendiendo claramente la desicion de su antigua compañera de viaje.

XXX

Una vez habiendo terminado sus aventuras por las Islas Naranja, Ash y Amber, en compañía de sus amigos, regresaron al lugar donde iniciaron si viaje Pokémon, Pueblo Paleta. En aquella ocasión las cosas se habían ido desarrollando igual a como Ash y Pikachu las recordaban, desde que Tracey se pusiera ansioso por conocer formalmente, y en circunstancias menos extrañas, al famoso investigador Samuel Oak, hasta su rencuentro con su viejo compañero de viajes, Brock. Poco después de aquello los jóvenes, incluido el moreno, se habían dirigido hacia la residencia del investigador para entregarle finalmente la Pokébola GS.

Tan pronto como habían cumplido su cometido, Samuel invito a Tracey a visitar su Reservación, siendo acompañado por el resto de los jóvenes, motivo por el cual en aquellos momentos Ash y compañía se encontraban con el Profesor Oak recorriendo su Reservación Pokémon. Mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la Reservación los jóvenes y el científico se toparon con uno de los Pokémon más grandes del azabache, el cual se encontraba tomando una siesta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

"Es Snorlax" dijo Tracey cuando él y compañía llegaron junto al Pokémon Normal.

"El mismo Snorlax, cuando está dormido es feliz" comento Ash con una sonrisa para poco después sentir un peso extra sobre su cabeza. Dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba el azabache se encontró con cierto Pokémon Psíquico de su prima "Y hablando de Pokémon que son felices durmiendo"

"Hola Abra" Amber saludo a su Pokémon mientras este se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cabeza del azabache. Ante el saludo de su entrenadora, Abra simplemente se teletrasportó a sus brazos "También me da gusto verde" agrego la joven ante las acciones de su Pokémon para que luego este se volviera a teletrasportar, pero ahora bajo el mismo árbol en el que se encontraba Snorlax.

"Oigan miren" llamando la atención de sus amigos, Tracey hizo que todos dirigieran su vista hacia las praderas de la Reservación, donde se podía ver a una gran manada de Pokémon corriendo juntos "¿Qué es eso?"

"Ah esos son mis Tauros" respondió el azabache al poder apreciar mejor a los Pokémon que corrían en manada.

"Valla"

"Los Tauros odian estar acorralados en sus Pokébolas, les encantan los espacios abiertos" Samuel dijo aquello sin dejar de ver a la manada de Tauros correr por toda la pradera.

"Debes tener suficientes Tauros para hacer una estampida" comento el peli verde, impresionado ante aquella proeza.

"Pues si" ante las palabras de su amigo Ash no pudo evitar apenarse.

"¿Qué es eso?" con su vista todavía puesta en la pradera, Tracey ahora veía a dos Pokémon que corrían a gran velocidad frente a los Tauros.

"Esa es mi Rapidash y el Arcanine de Ash" respondió Amber esa vez "Les gusta mucho competir entre ellos"

"Una sana competencia no hace daño a nadie" comento Samuel.

"Ya veo" dejando de lado a los Pokémon en la pradera, Tracey dirigió su vista hacia el gran estanque cercano a él y a sus amigos "¿Y eso?"

"Son algunos de nuestros Pokémon de Agua" Ash no espero para acercarse a sus Pokémon en el estanque, al igual que Amber "¿Cómo han estado amigos?" pregunto el azabache a Squirtle, Kingler, Lapras, Gyarados y Golduck, siendo los únicos de sus Pokémon que se encontraban ahí, los cuales no tardaron en responder felizmente en su idioma.

"Yo diría que todos ellos están felices en el agua" comento Amber al ver como su Vaporeon, Dewgong y Dragonair se encontraban de lo más tranquilos dentro del estanque.

"Parece que todos se encuentran muy bien"

"Si Misty" concordó el azabache "Pero me pregunto dónde estarán los demás" tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras, de la nada, el resto de los Pokémon de Ash y Amber llegaron corriendo y rodearon a los jóvenes y al investigador.

"Cielos"

Tracey se encontraba muy impresionado con la gran variedad de Pokémon que tenían sus amigos. En sus viajes el joven observador había visto a varios de los Pokémon de Ash y Amber, pero no a todos, por lo que se encontraba muy emocionado de poder conocer y observar a tan grande variedad de Pokémon como en aquellos momentos. Alrededor de los jóvenes se encontraban Raichu, Muk, Jolteon, Flareon, Ninetales, Meowzy, Gengar y los dos Oddish, y volando sobre ellos estaban Aerodactyl, Pidgeot, Beedrill, Venomoth y Butterfree. Curiosamente más cerca de Amber se estaban el Nidoran, Butterfree y Eevee de Ash, además de la Vulpix de la joven, tal parecía que los cuatro Pokémon parecían querer algo de la peli café.

"¿Amber qué les pasa a ellos?" le pregunto Misty a su amiga.

"Me parece que quieren ver a ciertos amigos suyos" respondió la peli café algo divertida con la situación, antes de sacar las Pokébolas de los cinco Pokémon que llevaba con ella en esos momentos "¡Es momento de que salgan todos!" dijo la joven lanzando las cinco Pokébolas al aire.

"Es una gran idea" opino Ash, imitando las acciones de su prima y sacando las cinco Pokébolas que llevaba con él para luego lanzarlas al aire.

De un momento a otro las diez Pokébolas en el aire se abrieron, dejando salir a los Pokémon en su interior. De las Pokébolas del azabache no tardaron en salir Bulbasaur, Primeape, Scizor, Charizard y Rhyhorn, mientras que de las de Amber salieron Jigglypuff, Butterfree, Nidoran, Growlithe y Eevee. Tan pronto como la mariposa rosa y el Pokémon Veneno salieron de sus Pokébolas fueron junto a sus respectivas parejas, los cuales las esperaban muy ansiosos, al mismo tiempo que la zorrita café y el cachorro de fuego salieron corriendo para escapar de sus respectivos admiradores.

"En verdad extrañaban a sus amigos" comento el azabache sin entender en verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Es una manera de decirlo" concordó la peli café mientras una gota caía de su cabeza _"Supongo que a excepción de su amor por Serena, Ash no entiende nada mas allá de las batallas y la comida"_ ante aquellos pensamientos la joven no pudo evitar sonreír "Pero bueno, si no fuera así entonces no sería el Ash que conozco" agrego en voz baja.

"¿Dijiste algo Amber?"

"No nada"

"Estoy seguro que…" antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo mas, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" tan pronto como pregunto aquello, un gran y extraño robot apareció frente a las personas y a los Pokémon reunidos frente al estanque "No ellos otra vez"

"¡Jajajaja!" desde el interior del robot se pudieron oír unas risas bastante conocidas.

"¡Prepárense para los problemas y para nuestro mejor acto!"

"¡Y más vale que teman porque será en el acto!"

"¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!"

"¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!"

"¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!"

"¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Saturno!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James me me mes!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!"

"¡Meowth! ¡Así es!"

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pregunto Ash tan pronto como el trió de ladrones terminaron su presentación.

"Pensábamos que Pueblo Paleta necesitaba algo de emoción"

"¿Y qué es más emocionante que nosotros?"

"Vaya, me pregunto si traerán algún numero nuevo" dijo Brock sin preocuparse lo más minino por la aparición de los ladrones en el lugar.

"No, solo a los tres tontos de siempre" respondió el azabache.

"No es que me importe, pero… ¿Qué hace el gran tonto en el pueblo?" cuestiono Jessie al darse cuenta de la presencia del moreno.

"Yo pensaba que aun estabas en la Isla Valencia con la Profesora Ivy" agrego el Pokémon parlante.

"¡Ah!" tan pronto como Meowth menciono aquel nombre, Misty y Amber se preocuparon y rápidamente dirigieron la vista hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, pero para entonces el moreno ya no se encontraba ahí.

"¡No mencionen ese nombre!" en lugar de eso Brock se había ido a un rincón lejano del lugar a lamentarse.

"Olvídense de eso… ¡Meowth adelante!" le ordeno la pelirroja al Pokémon parlante.

"Ahora mismo… Oh" Meowth estaba a punto de presionar unos botones de la consola del robot, cuando detecto a cierta conocida suya entre el grupo de Pokémon "¡Ah! ¡Meowzy!" tan pronto como vio a la minina, el Pokémon parlante no pudo evitar alejarse también a un rincón a lamentarse.

"¡Ya déjate de eso Meowth! ¡Es momento de tomar a todos los Pokémon!" sin prestarle atención a las lamentaciones de su amigo felino, Jessie se preparo para atacar a los jóvenes.

"¿Por qué no facilitan las cosas y nos los entregan?" les sugirió el peli azul mientras se unía a su compañera.

"No, yo creo que no" respondió Ash.

"¿Aun no se han dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentran verdad?" Amber, al igual que sus amigos, no se encontraba para nada preocupada por el nuevo intento de los ladrones, en su lugar parecía estar de lo más tranquila.

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunto Jessie, sin entender a que se refería la joven.

"Pues que están rodeados" en esa ocasión fue Misty quien le respondió a la pelirroja.

"Oh" ante las palabras de la joven, los tres maleantes vieron mas atentamente a su alrededor, entendiendo todo "¡Ah!" frente a los jóvenes y el investigador se encontraban todos los Pokémon de Ash y Amber, mirándolos con suma seriedad y enojo.

"Creo que esto no fue buena idea" comento el gato parlante con algo de miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

"¡Muy bien amigos denles con todo!"

"¡Ustedes también!"

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" de un momento a otro cada uno de los Pokémon de Ash y Amber lanzaron uno de sus ataques contra el Equipo Rocket y contra su gran robot, haciendo explotar el aparato de metal y mandando a los ladrones a volar por los aires "¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

"Fue un buen trabajo" comento Samuel ante el desempeño combinado de todos los Pokémon.

"No hay duda de eso, aunque vencer al Equipo Rocket no es nada difícil"

XXX

"¿Y ahora que estas dibujando Tracey?"

Luego del incidente con el Equipo Rocket, los jóvenes decidieron pasar el resto del día en la Reservación Pokémon, en compañía de sus Pokémon y los de sus amigos. Mientras tanto Tracey se había concentrado en dibujar, uno por uno, a todos los Pokémon del azabache y de la peli café que no había conocido hasta entonces, tarea que continuaba realizando en esos momentos.

"Estoy haciendo un dibujo con Eevee y sus evoluciones" reafirmando sus palabras, el peli verde le mostró su dibujo a sus amigos "Después de todo no es muy común el poder ver a todas las evoluciones de Eevee juntas en un mismo lugar"

"Pero esas no son todas las evoluciones de Eevee"

"¿En serio?" Misty miro intrigada al azabache, ante aquellas palabras, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros "Yo solo había oído de Jolteon, Flareon y Vaporeon"

"Es porque muy poca gente conoce acerca de esto, ya que fue descubierto hace poco tiempo, pero en realidad existen ocho posibles evoluciones de Eevee, descubiertas hasta el momento" explico Amber "Este descubrimiento fue hecho por el Profesor Oak, en colaboración con los investigadores de otras regiones"

"Valla"

"Eso es cierto y de hecho uno de los principales colaboradores en esta investigación fue Bill" comento Samuel, tomando parte de la conversación, poco antes de dirigirse a Ash y Amber "Hablando de eso, hace poco llego un presente para ustedes dos de parte de él"

"¿Un presente para nosotros dos?"

"¿De parte de Bill?"

"Disculpen la pregunta pero… ¿Quién es Bill?" Misty que, al igual que Tracey y Brock, había estado oyendo toda la conversación atentamente, decidió intervenir.

"Bill es un joven investigador de Pokémon que sabe más de ellos que yo" dijo Samuel con sinceridad "El podría enseñarte todo sobre los Pokémon y mucho mas"

"Pero aun así… ¿Por qué Bill les enviaría a Ash y Amber un regalo?" cuestiono Brock sin entender todavía el motivo de aquel presente.

"Lo que sucede es que poco antes de iniciar su viaje, Ash y Amber nos ayudaron a mí y a unos colegas investigadores míos en unas investigaciones y entre esos colegas se encontraba Bill" Samuel se encontraba muy nervioso pues no estaba seguro de si los jóvenes le creyeran aquella historia.

Era verdad que Ash y Amber habían ayudado al investigador y a sus colegas a adelantar varios descubrimientos, gracias a la información que poseían acerca de sus anteriores viajes, pero eso solo era algo que él y sus colegas sabían, ni siguiera Delia había estado al tanto de la verdadera razón por la que sus hijos iban tan seguido al Laboratorio de Oak.

"¿En serio?"

"Me cuesta trabajo creer que Ash estuviera estudiando en lugar de estar jugando"

"La investigación consistía en el estudio de los diferentes Pokémon que existían en diferentes regiones del mundo" explico Amber, decidiendo tomar aquella oportunidad a su favor. Hasta esos momentos la peli café se había estado preguntando cómo podrían, ella y Ash, ir por sus Pokémon de Kanto sin levantar sospechas de sus acompañantes "Nosotros más que nada nos enfocábamos en interactuar con las diferentes especies de Pokémon que se estudiaban, en otras palabras simplemente jugábamos con ellos"

"Eso si me lo creo"

"Pero aun así debió ser muy emocionante el poder ayudar en una investigación a cargo del Profesor Oak siendo tan jóvenes" Tracey parecía estar muy emocionado ante aquella idea.

"Pues a decir verdad si lo fue" si lo que Ash le había contado tiempo atrás era correcto entonces Brock y Misty los acompañarían en su viaje a Johto, por lo que aquello era la oportunidad perfecta para que ninguno de los dos se extrañara cuando, nada más llegar a su nuevo destino, un gran grupo de Pokémon decidiera acompañarlos a ella y a su primo "Y en el proceso hicimos muy buenos amigos"

"Dejando de lado eso, me gustaría saber que fue lo que les regalo ese tal Bill" Misty se veía muy ansiosa por ver cuál era la sorpresa de sus amigos, al igual que el resto de los jóvenes presente.

"A nosotros también" comento el azabache igual de intrigado que sus amigos.

"Esto" Samuel no tardo en sacar el objeto mencionado del bolsillo de su bata para mostrárselos a los jóvenes.

"¿Una Pokébola?" al ver el objeto en cuestión los cuatro jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho.

"¿Y que Pokémon hay a dentro?"

"Pues esa es una sorpresa" respondió el investigador con una sonrisa, antes de poner una expresión más seria "El único inconveniente que veo es que Bill solo envió una Pokébola, me dijo que era un obsequio para los dos, pero que ustedes tendrían que decidir quién se encargaría de cuidar al Pokémon en su interior"

"Porque no te lo quedas tu Amber" sugirió Ash, sorprendiendo a todos los demás en el lugar.

"¿Enserio?"

"Claro Amber, eres una excelente entrenadora y estoy segura de que cuidaras muy bien del Pokémon que hay dentro de esa Pokébola" respondió el azabache con sinceridad "Además me siento algo mal porque por acompañarme tuviste que retrasar tus planes de ir a Johto"

"Eso es muy maduro de tu parte Ash" le comento Brock a su amigo.

"Si, quien lo diría" agrego Misty, siendo la más sorprendida con la actitud del azabache.

"Gracias Ash, tú también eres un gran entrenador" dijo Amber con una sonrisa para luego poner una expresión más seria "Pero no quiero ganar de esta manera" la joven ya había pensado que algo así rondaba por la mente del azabache, pero sabía que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario con simples palabras, lo que necesitaba eran hechos y ya tenía una idea de cómo lograrlo "Mejor resolveremos esto de una manera justa… con una Batalla Pokémon"

"Amber" Ash se sorprendió mucho con las últimas palabras de su prima, tanto que no sabía que responder.

"A menos de que tengas miedo de perder" agrego la joven con toda la intención de provocar a su primo.

"¡Yo no le temo a nada!"

"¡Pika!"

"Bien entonces está decidido" dijo Amber con una sonrisa.

XXX

"Yo seré el juez y referí de este duelo" declaro Brock una vez que sus amigos estuvieron en posición "A los dos se les permitirá usar un total de tres Pokémon y el que gane dos de las tres batallas gana el duelo"

Una vez acordadas las reglas del encuentro y tomando las Pokébolas de los Pokémon que usarían en batalla, ambos retadores se colocaron a una distancia prudente para poder iniciar su combate, usando como campo de batalla parte del jardín del Profesor Oak. Mientras tanto algunos de los Pokémon de los jóvenes, que se encontraban cerca, se dedicaron a observar el encuentro.

"Quería tener esta batalla contigo hace tiempo Ash y también es parte de la promesa que hicimos" le comento Amber al azabache "Recuerda que habíamos quedado en tener una batalla siempre que termináramos un viaje y antes de iniciar otro"

"Ah sí, es cierto" Ash aun recordaba aquella promesa, pero no la había tenido muy presente últimamente debido a que la habían hecho en su otro tiempo, después de su primera batalla. El azabache no había imaginado que Amber quisiera mantenerla en ese tiempo también, pero todo parecía indicar que así era "Lo había olvidado, pero una promesa es una promesa"

"Me alegra oír eso y ahora empecemos"

"Me parece bien" dijo el azabache con mucha confianza "Quise ser amable y dejarte a ese Pokémon, pero ahora tendré que enseñarte quien es mejor entrenador de los dos"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

"Ya verás que no es tan gracioso cuando yo gane ese Pokémon" al ver que su prima no tomaba en serio sus palabras, Ash no pudo evitar molestarse más "Durante todo nuestro viaje por las Islas Naranja estuve entrenando y asiéndome más fuerte, mientras que tu solamente descansabas, además conozco a todos tus Pokémon y todos tus trucos, es imposible que pierda" agrego con seriedad "Empezare esto con fuerza… ¡Pikachu ve!"

"¡Pika!" rápidamente el Pokémon Eléctrico se dirigió frente su entrenador y se puso en posición para el combate mientras chispas salían de sus mejillas a causa de la emoción.

"Mmm… Muy bien entonces vamos a empezar" Amber medito un segundo las acciones de su primo antes de tomar su decisión.

"¿Significa que no estás asustada?" Ash se desconcertó ante la reacción de su prima, al igual que el Pokémon amarillo.

"Claro que no" respondió la joven con una sonrisa "A decir verdad tengo un arma secreta para pelear contra Pikachu"

"¿De qué arma secreta estás hablando Amber?" pregunto el azabache, curioso por aquella declaración.

"¿Pika?" igual que su entrenador, Pikachu también se encontraba curioso.

"Permíteme presentártela… ¡Abra a los reflectores!" Amber llamo a su Pokémon mientras arrojaba la Pokébola al aire.

"Aabraa" del interior de la Pokébola salió un pequeño Pokémon de color amarillo, el cual estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente.

"¿Abra?" Ash no pudo evitar sorprenderse por tan extraña elección, después de todo al Pokémon Psíquico no le gustaba especialmente nada, más que dormir.

XXX

"Abra es muy lindo" comento Misty al ver al pequeño Pokémon durmiendo.

"Eso puede ser engañoso" dijo Tracey con gran seriedad.

"¿Ah?"

"Aunque no lo parezca Abra es un Pokémon muy poderoso" explico el peli verde sin perder para nada la seriedad que tenía en esos momentos.

XXX

"¡La primera batalla será Pikachu contra Abra!" declaro Brock poco antes de alzar una de sus manos al aire "¡Empiecen!"

"Esto será fácil… ¡Adelante Pikachu! ¡Ataque Rápido ahora!" ante tal elección por parte de su prima, el azabache creía tener ese combate en el bolsillo.

"¡Pikachu!" de un momento a otro Pikachu comenzó a correr hacia Abra, dejando tras de él una estela de color blanco.

"Me parece que nos estas subestimando" le dijo Amber a su Pokémon, de lo más tranquila, viendo como Pikachu se acercaba cada vez mas "¡Abra ataque Reflejo!" sin moverse un centímetro el Pokémon Psíquico creó un campo de energía trasparente frente a él.

Sin poder evitarlo el Pokémon de Ash termino impactando contra el campo de energía para luego retroceder hasta donde se encontraba su entrenador, al mismo tiempo que el ataque del Pokémon Psíquico se desvanecía. Abra no parecía haber resentido nada el ataque de Pikachu y en su lugar parecía estar más dormido que despierto.

XXX

"He visto muchos ataques Reflejo, pero nunca uno como este" comento Tracey, llamando la atención de la peli naranja a su lado.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No te parece que Abra ni sintió la mitad del Ataque Rápido de Pikachu?" ante la pregunta de Misty, el peli verde le respondió con otra pregunta, dejando a la joven mas intrigada "Pues a mi si y hasta creo que no lo sintió en absoluto"

"Eso significa que el Abra de Amber está en un alto nivel"

"A mí me parece que Amber y sus Pokémon no estuvieron sin hacer nada en su tiempo libre"

XXX

"¡Pronto Pikachu usa Atactrueno!"

"¡Pika… chuuuuu!" cubierto con un manto de energía eléctrica, Pikachu lanzo un poderoso rayo de color amarillo hacia el Pokémon Psíquico.

Justo antes de que el rayo amarillo impactara contra su objetivo, Abra desapareció del lugar donde se encontraba para segundos después volver a aparecer en otro lado del campo, evitando así ser alcanzado por el ataque de su oponente y logrando sorprender a Ash y a su Pokémon en el proceso, haciendo que el azabache se empezara a impacientar.

"¡Sigue atacando Pikachu!"

"¡Chuuuuuu!"

Sin perder tiempo el Pokémon Eléctrico continúo con una serie de ataques, lanzando los rayos amarillos contra el Pokémon Psíquico, sin descanso. Al mismo tiempo que los ataques de Pikachu se dirigían hacia él, Abra comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer en diferentes partes del lugar, logrando así evitar todos los movimientos de su oponente. Ante cada ataque que lanzaba, el roedor amarillo se iba agotando cada vez más, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la peli café.

"¡Abra termina esto con Psicoonda!" ordeno Amber tan pronto como Pikachu detuvo su ataque a cusa del cansancio.

De un momento a otro varias ondas psíquicas fueron lanzadas hacia el Pokémon amarillo. A causa del cansancio Pikachu no pudo moverse para evitar el ataque, lo que termino ocasionando un golpe directo lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar por agotarlo.

"¡Pikachu no puede continuar! ¡Uno cero para Amber!" declaro el moreno tan pronto como el roedor eléctrico cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Pikachu!" tan rápido como pudo Ash corrió hacia su Pokémon para tomarlo en brazos "Perdón Pikachu, me deje llevar y te presione de mas, pero no se repetirá"

"Pika" a pesar del cansancio que tenía en esos momentos, Pikachu le dio una sonrisa a su entrenador en señal de que todo estaba bien.

"Yo sabía que podías hacerlo Abra" dijo Amber muy feliz mientras abrazaba a su Pokémon, el cual para esos momentos ya se estaba volviendo a dormir "Espero que con esto ya deje de subestimarnos" agrego en voz baja la joven, al mismo tiempo que guardaba a su amigo para que pudiera dormir mejor "Vamos a ver que Pokémon va usar esta vez"

"Ahora veras… ¡Butterfree ve!" dejando a su amigo a un lado suyo para que descansara, Ash tomo una de sus Pokébolas y la arrojo al aire mientras llamaba a su siguiente elección.

"Freee" de la Pokébola del azabache no tardo en salir una mariposa de color morado, la cual a pesar de su frágil apariencia estaba más que lista para el combate.

"Ni siquiera tu arma secreta te salvara esta vez Amber"

"Yo no haría más predicciones de triunfo si fuera tu Ash" pese a que se encontraban enfrentándose uno al otro ambos jóvenes no parecían estar buscando la victoria, más bien estaban ansiosos por competir entre ellos una vez mas "No olvides que quien elige al último tiene ventaja… ¡Vulpix a los reflectores!"

"Vullll" ahora fue el turno de la peli café de mostrar a su siguiente elección, una zorrita de fuego lista para el combate.

XXX

"Es sorprendente, nunca había visto a Amber ni a sus Pokémon actuar de ese modo"

"Es cierto, esta es la primera vez que vez a Amber en una batalla" ante el comentario de su amigo, Misty dirigió su atención a él "Cuando están en combate la personalidad de Amber y sus Pokémon cambia completamente, ella se vuelve más seria y sus Pokémon mucho más decididos"

"Pero aun así su estilo de batalla me resulta algo diferente al de un entrenador normal" agrego Tracey al recordar la batalla anterior.

"Eso es porque ella es una Coordinadora Pokémon, por lo que en una batalla normal ella emplea las habilidades de concurso que ha desarrollado, algo que sin duda le da cierta ventaja" explico Misty, recordando las batallas que había tenido la joven durante su viaje por Kanto "Aunque Ash no parece tener problemas en lidiar con eso"

"Sin duda Amber es tan buena Entrenadora Pokémon como Ash"

"En eso tienes razón" concordó la peli naranja mientras ella y su amigo volvían a poner su vista de nuevo en el encuentro que iba a comenzar "Y esta batalla tan solo está comenzando"

XXX

"¡Ahora es la Vulpix de Amber contra el Butterfree de Ash en la segunda ronda! ¡Pueden empezar!"

"¡Butterfree Carga Toxica ahora!" de un momento a otro la mariposa morada lanzo varias esferas de un liquido de color morado hacia su oponente.

"¡Rápido Vulpix salta!" dando un gran salto y una voltereta en el aire, Vulpix esquivo fácilmente el ataque de Butterfree "¡Muy bien ahora usa tu Ataque Rápido!" tan pronto como toco el suelo la zorrita de fuego se lanzo contra el Pokémon del azabache, logrando impactar contra él mientras dejaba tras de ella una estela de color blanco.

"¡Defiéndete con Bola Sombra Butterfree!" recuperándose del golpe recibido, Butterfree genero una gran esfera de color negro frente a él para luego lanzarla contra el Pokémon de Fuego, logrando un golpe directo y haciendo retroceder a su oponente.

"¡Vamos Vulpix contraataca con Giro de Fuego!" sin perder tiempo Vulpix lanzo de su boca una espirar de fuego que envolvió a la mariposa morada, dejando al Pokémon de Ash atrapado, al mismo tiempo que le causaba daño.

"¡No podemos perder esta Butterfree! ¡Libérate con Aire Cortante!" con un movimiento de sus alas, Butterfree genero unas ráfagas de aire muy afilado, las cuales cortaron la espiral de fuego, dispersando así el ataque del Pokémon de Amber "¡Bien hecho!"

"Ese fue un buen movimiento Ash" elogio la joven a su primo "Pero no tienes posibilidades de ganar, Vulpix tiene la ventaja"

"Nunca subestimes el poder de mi Butterfree" le aconsejo el azabache a su prima, poco antes de volver a atacar "¡Butterfree Electrotela!" lanzando un rayo eléctrico de su boca, Butterfree crea una red eléctrica para atrapar a su oponente.

"¡Vulpix salta y luego Lanzallamas!" con gran agilidad Vulpix da un salto en el aire para poco después lanzar un intenso mar de llamas desde su boca hacia el ataque de su oponente. Nada mas impactar ambos ataques, el Lanzallamas de la zorrita de fuego logra quemar completamente la red eléctrica. Tan pronto como eso ocurre y justo antes de que Vulpix toque el suelo, a una gran velocidad, Butterfree termina colocándose tras de ella para lanzar otra red eléctrica, logrando así poder atraparla y haciéndola victima de la trampa de rayos del ataque "¡Ah!"

"¡Y ahora Giga Impacto Butterfree!" mientras su oponente sigue atrapada, la mariposa morada toma distancia para luego envolverse con una poderosa energía y así lanzarse contra la zorrita de fuego, logrando un golpe devastador, el cual termina por debilitar a Vulpix.

"No puede ser" Amber tan solo ve asombrada como su Pokémon cae al suelo.

"¡Vulpix no puede continuar! ¡Butterfree gana esta ronda!" alzando una de sus manos, Brock le da el triunfo al azabache y a su Pokémon.

"¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Solo una mas y venceremos!" feliz por su victoria Ash comenzó a dar vueltas junto con su Pokémon.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo Vulpix ahora descansa" Amber consoló a su Pokémon justo antes de regresarla a su Pokébola para que pudiera descansar mejor "Muy bien es momento de terminar esto" agrego la joven, dirigiéndose a su oponente, mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

"Ahora mi reputación como Campeón de la Meseta Añil y de la Liga Naranja está en juego" declaro Ash mirando seriamente a su prima "Esta vez me niego a perder"

"Eso ya lo veremos" tomando la Pokébola de su última elección, Amber la arrojo al aire, al mismo tiempo que su primo hacia lo mismo "¡A los reflectores…!"

"¡Ve…!"

"¡Eevee!"

"¡Meowzy!"

XXX

"Esto puede ser un problema para Ash" comento Tracey tan pronto como ambos Pokémon aparecieron en batalla.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" le pregunto Misty a su amigo, sin entender el porqué afirmaba aquello con tanta seguridad.

"¿Ves esa piel y ojos brillantes?" le respondió Tracey con otra pregunta, haciendo que Misty observara más detenidamente al Pokémon café "Desde la primera vez que la vi lo supe, Amber ha criado a Eevee muy bien y estoy seguro de que es tan fuerte como sus evoluciones" tan pronto como declaro aquello, el peli verde observo más detenidamente la expresión de Eevee "O podría ser que inclusive mas"

XXX

"¡Que empiece la batalla!"

"¡Meowzy Pulso de Agua!" rápidamente Ash tomo el primer movimiento.

"¡Eevee Bola Sombra!" sin perder tiempo Amber contraataco.

Tan pronto como pudo Meowzy genero una esfera de agua frente a ella, al mismo tiempo Eevee generaba una esfera de color negro. Ambos Pokémon Normal terminaron lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que estos se interceptaran en medio del campo, neutralizándose uno contra el otro mientras creaban una gran explosión en el aire.

"¡Meowzy ataque de Velocidad!"

"¡Meow!" con un rápido movimiento Meowzy lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas contra su oponente.

"¡Muy bien Eevee vamos a contraatacar con Velocidad!"

"¡Eevee!" dando un salto en el aire Eevee realizo el mismo ataque que su oponente.

De un momento a otro ambos ataques terminaron impactando uno contra el otro en medio del aire, pero al final el movimiento de Eevee termino siendo más fuerte, logrando atravesar el ataque de su oponente para luego seguir su curso.

"¡Rápido Meowzy muévete!" ordeno el azabache tan pronto como las estrellas amarillas se dirigieron a su Pokémon. Dando un salto en el aire, Meowzy logro evadir el ataque de la zorrita café, justo antes de que impactara contra ella "¡Muy bien Meowzy termina con Garra de Sombra!" estando aun en el aire el Pokémon de Ash envolvió una de sus patas delanteras con una energía de color oscuro para luego lanzarse en picada hacia su oponente.

"¡Eevee!" antes de poder evitarlo, el Pokémon de Amber recibió de lleno el ataque, el cual la termino mandando a volar varios metros en el aire. Estando aun en el aire, Eevee se recupero rápidamente del golpe recibido y dando unas volteretas logro equilibrase para poder aterrizar sin ningún problema de pie en el suelo "Necesitas más para vencernos" dijo Amber mientras su Pokémon no parecía haber recibido gran daño.

"Entonces que te parece esto ¡Meowzy Pulso Oscuro!"

"¡Eevee As Oculto!"

Generando una gran energía oscura en su boca, Meowzy lanzo unas poderosas espirales de color negro hacia su oponente. Al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon de Ash realizaba su ataque, Eevee dio un salto en el aire para luego generar unas esferas de energía de color rojo, las cuales poco después tomaron la forma de cartas para luego ser lanzadas hacia su objetivo. En medio del camino ambos ataques chocan entre sí, pero al final las cartas de color rojo terminan por deshacer las espirales negras para luego seguir adelante, logrando un golpe directo extremadamente poderoso, lo cual genera una gran explosión en el lugar en donde se encontraba el Pokémon del azabache.

"¡Oh!"

XXX

Ante aquel último movimiento por parte del Pokémon de Amber, las personas que estaban viendo la batalla no pudieron evitar asombrarse con tan gran despliegue de poder. Si bien era cierto que la zorrita café era muy fuerte, ahora todo parecía indicar que se había hecho mucho mas, incluso se podía decir que estaba al mismo nivel que el Eevee del azabache.

"¡Eevee es más fuerte de lo que parece!" exclamo Tracey verdaderamente sorprendido, igual que como lo estaban los demás presentes.

"Es cierto y parece ser que desde la última vez que la vi se ha hecho más fuerte" comento Misty sin dejar de ver a los Pokémon en batalla "Creo que Meowzy está en problemas"

XXX

"Deberías rendirte ahora Ash, cuando se trata de batallas Eevee tiene mucha experiencia" aconsejo la joven a su primo, estando muy segura de que aquella batalla seria suya y de su Pokémon.

"¡Meowzy tenemos que vencerla! ¡Usa Pulso Oscuro!" ignorando la advertencia de su prima, Ash volvió a realizar el mismo ataque. En esa ocasión las espirales de color negro lograron impactar contra la zorrita café antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de moverse "¿Estás bien Meowzy? ¿Puedes seguir adelante?" le pregunto el azabache a su Pokémon, aprovechando que su oponente se recuperaba del golpe anterior.

"Meow" a pesar de que su respuesta fue afirmativa, se podía notar como la minina tenía problemas para respirar con normalidad debido al cansancio.

Siendo una gatita domestica por tanto tiempo a Meowzy le había costado más trabajo el adaptarse a su nueva vida y a su nueva familia, aun así todos le habían tenido gran paciencia y la habían ayudado para que pudiera acostumbrase mas pronto. Y ahora, estando en su primera batalla oficial, la minina no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, Meowzy estaba decidida a ganar y a demostrar que ya no era la misma gatita mimada de antes.

"Meowzy se saca un diez por esfuerzo" comento Amber al ver la tenacidad en la mirada de la minina, algo que sin duda también había visto su Pokémon.

"Eev" concordó Eevee, muy emocionada por lo que vendría a continuación.

"¡Meowzy usa tu Garra de Sombra!"

"¡Eevee Tacleada!" antes de que su oponente pudiera realizar su ataque, Eevee logro impactarla con gran fuerza, mandándola a volar debido al impacto "Buen trabajo Eevee" felicito Amber a su Pokémon, creyendo que ese sería el final, tan pronto y como la minina tocara el suelo.

"¡Meowzy Atactrueno ahora!" estando aun en el aire y utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Meowzy se cubrió con un manto de centelleante electricidad amarilla para luego lanzar un rayo en contra de su oponente.

"¡Ah!" el rayo amarillo alcanzo a Eevee rápidamente y genero una explosión a su alrededor. Cuando el humo causado por la explosión se desvaneció se pudo ver como la zorrita café se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo "¿Eevee estas bien?" tan pronto como la vio en el suelo, Amber fue hasta donde estaba su Pokémon para tomarla en brazos.

"Eev" Eevee respondió débilmente mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

"Gracias Eevee, estuviste grandiosa como siempre" dijo la joven mientras estrechaba fuertemente a su Pokémon "Supongo que nosotras también subestimamos a Meowzy, pero no volverá a pasar" agrego con algo de tristeza por habar perdido.

"Eevee" más que triste, Eevee se sentía muy emocionada por su próximo encuentro.

"¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡Las victorias de Butterfree y Meowzy le dan a Ash el triunfo en el duelo!" declaro Brock en esos momentos.

"Pues lo hicimos amigos ganamos" le dijo Ash, muy feliz, a los tres Pokémon junto a él. Mientras el azabache festejaba con sus Pokémon, el resto de sus amigos y la peli café aprovecharon para acercarse al joven.

"Este fue un duelo increíble Ash y has ganado al Pokémon aquí adentro justamente" dijo Samuel mientras extendía el premio hacia el azabache.

"Gracias" tomando la Pokébola, Ash miro a todas las personas a su alrededor, las cuales esperaban impacientes la revelación "Creo que llego el momento de ver quien está adentro" con aquellas palabras el azabache arrojo la Pokébola en sus manos al aire. Tan pronto como la Pokébola se abrió de esta salió un Pokémon bastante conocido por los jóvenes y también muy parecido a cierto par que poseían Amber y Ash.

"Eevee"

"¡Es un Eevee!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes.

"¡Pikachu!"

"Así es, Eevee es el Pokémon favorito de Bill" explico Samuel, siendo el único que conocía la identidad del misterioso Pokémon "Me muero por ver como entrenaras a esta Eevee en especial"

"¡Eevee! ¡Eev!" como si fuera una señal, el zorro café comenzó a dar saltos de un lado otro, demostrando lo feliz y emocionada que estaba.

"Nunca había visto a un Pokémon tan feliz y tan lleno de energía como a ese Eevee" comento Misty, viendo divertida el comportamiento del Pokémon Normal.

"¡Eevee! ¡Eev! ¡Eev!" sin parar de saltar, Eevee se acerco a Pikachu y comenzó a brincar a su alrededor.

"Es casi tan feliz y contento como Ash" agrego Brock.

"Bueno Ash yo creo que harás un excelente trabajo cuidando de esa Eevee" dijo Amber mientras se colocaba junto al azabache.

"Gracias" Ash simplemente sonrió para luego tomar en brazos al inquieto zorrito café, justo antes de realizar su característica pose de victoria "¡Ya tengo un Eevee!"

"¡Pi pikachu!"

"Tal parece que el entrenamiento que han realizado empieza a dar frutos y debo decir que estoy impresionado con su progreso" comento Oak a los dos jóvenes, estando orgulloso de sus proezas hasta el momento.

"Gracias"

"Ah por cierto, antes de que se me olvide" dijo Amber en voz alta, antes de voltear a ver al azabache junto a ella "Tu Eevee es una niña"

"¡¿Una niña?!" sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, Ash alzo mas los brazos para ver más detenidamente a su nuevo Pokémon.

"Eevee" ante aquel repentino acto la zorrita café simplemente le dedico una sonrisa a su nuevo entrenador.

XXX

Luego de lograr que su nueva Eevee se calmara un poco, Ash pudo presentársela con sus otros Pokémon. La zorrita café resulto ser bastante amistosa, tanto que no tardo en hacerse amiga de todos los demás Pokémon del azabache, pero también muy despreocupada, por lo que constantemente no prestaba atención a las advertencias de los demás Pokémon. A pesar de todo Ash pudo lograr que su nuevo Pokémon no se metiera en problemas. Ahora, dejando de lado los ajetreos de ese día, los jóvenes se encontraban con el Profesor Oak viendo la puesta de sol.

"Bien… ¿Y ahora cual es su siguiente paso?" le pregunto Oak a los dos jóvenes, aunque ya tenía una idea al respecto.

"Iremos al oeste"

"A Johto"

"Ya veo" ante las respuestas de Amber y Ash, Samuel simplemente sonrió.

"Si quiero volverme un Maestro Pokémon tengo que pelear con los mejores, así que entrare a la Liga Johto" declaro Ash completamente decidido.

"Sí, la Liga Johto, es una liga muy competitiva" comento el investigador "Los entrenadores tienen que competir y ganar batallas y medallas en varios gimnasios en los territorios del oeste para calificar para el campeonato"

"Yo también me pondré en marcha" dijo entonces Amber "Después de nuestro descanso yo y mis Pokémon estamos listos para competir en el Gran Festival de Johto"

 _"Además haya nos están esperando viejos amigos"_ pensaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, recordando su principal motivo para ir al oeste.

"Pikachu" subiendo por el hombro de su entrenador, Pikachu le dirigió unas palabras de aliento.

"Sé que podemos hacerlo Pikachu" concordó Ash con lo que decía su Pokémon.

"Vamos a ganar ese Gran Festival, Skitty" Amber declaro aquello mientras tomaba a la minina rosa en sus brazos.

"Nya" algo perezosa, pero con gran confianza, Skitty concordó con su entrenadora.

"Si que están motivados" comento Misty al ver el entusiasmo de sus dos amigos.

"Es cierto" Brock simplemente concordó "Y conmigo cerca no se desviaran de sus objetivos"

"¿Entonces tu…?"

"¡Así es! ¡Brock ha vuelto!"declaro el moreno antes de que Ash pudiera termina su pregunta "Buscáramos nuevas aventuras, nuevos desafíos y nuevos logros, amigos míos iremos al oeste" reafirmando sus últimas palabras el joven criador alzo una mano, señalado la dirección que pensaban seguir.

"Eso suena bien Brock, pero el oeste esta hacia haya" dijo Misty mientras señalaba el lado opuesto al que decía el moreno.

"Si es cierto, pero sea cual sea la dirección buscaremos acción" agrego Brock, restándole importancia a su error. Mientras tanto Misty continuaba algo insegura por aquello.

"No te preocupes yo llevare el mapa" le dijo Amber a su amiga, tratando de calmarla.

"Eso es un alivio"

XXX

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana Ash, en compañía de Amber, Misty y Brock, se encontraban afuera de la residencia Ketchum, preparándose para partir, mientras eran despedidos por Samuel, Delia y Tracey. La noche anterior, durante la cena de despedida que Delia había organizado para los jóvenes, el joven observador les había comento a sus amigos su decidido quedarse en Pueblo Paleta como asistente del Profesor Oak, algo que el azabache y la peli café ya sospechaban que volvería a ocurrir. Curiosamente en aquella ocasión Ash no tuvo la visita del trió de ladrones en su casa.

"Visiten a mi mama para que no se sienta sola"

"No te preocupes por eso Ash"

"Gracias Tracey"

"Denle mis saludos a Kurt cuando le lleven la Pokébola GS" les pidió Samuel a los dos jóvenes.

"Si"

En vista de que nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia la Región Johto, el Profesor Oak les había pedido a Ash y Amber que cuando llegaran a Pueblo Azalea le entregaran la Pokébola GS a Kurt, el famoso diseñador de Pokébolas. Al mismo tiempo, como agradecimiento y para que les fuera mejor en su viaje, Samuel les entrego a los dos jóvenes entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta unas nuevas Pokédex, con los últimos avances tecnológicos.

"Ash recuerda cambiarte tu ya sabeas que"

"¡Mama!"

"Adiós tía Delia" dijo Amber mientras trataba de contener su risa, al igual que sus amigos.

"Voy a extrañarlos"

"Traeremos otros trofeos a casa" le dijo Ash, tratando de animarla.

"Solo espero que regresen, es el premio que quiero"

Con aquellas últimas palabras por parte de Delia, los cuatro jóvenes y los Pokémon con ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de Pueblo Paleta. Con cada paso que daban, Ash y Amber se iban alejando cada vez más de su hogar.

"Debe ser duro verlos partir" le comento Samuel a la mujer a su lado, una vez que los muchachos se encontraban a la distancia.

"Pero sé que volverán" Delia simplemente sonrió, completamente segura de sus palabras, todo esto sin dejar de ver a los dos jóvenes que había criado alejarse.

Y así nuestros héroes salen de Pueblo Paleta una vez más. Esta vez se dirigen al oeste, con el principal objetivo de rencontrarse con sus viejos amigos y conocer muchos más. Esta historia continuara.

* * *

 **He aquí el final de la segunda temporada.**

 **Les había comentado que Ash tendría mas Eevee para que pudiera tener varias de sus evoluciones y tomando en cuenta lo que me dijeron una de ellas definitivamente sera una Sylveon, pero no es esta, a esta le tengo reservado algo especial con cierto Pokémon de cierto rival del azabache, algo así como Romeo y Julieta, tan solo esperen.**

 **En fin me despido y hasta la próxima.**

 **Espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar.**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Soplen Nuevos Vientos! ¡Batallando en las Alturas!**

Una vez más nuestros héroes han dejado a atrás las comodidades de Pueblo Paleta y se han fijado una nueva meta. Con su vista puesta en su siguiente Liga Pokémon y en su siguiente Gran Festival, Ash y Amber, en compañía de sus amigos, llegan a su primera parada en la Región Johto, el Laboratorio del Profesor Elm en el Pueblo New Bark. Es ahí donde ambos jóvenes planean reunirse con algunos viejos amigos suyos, los cuales los esperan ansiosos.

"Heló aquí, el famoso Laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Elm" estando a unos cuantos metros de su destino, los jóvenes se detuvieron admirar el gran centro de investigaciones.

"Bien, andando, no hay tiempo que perder" antes de poder dar tan siguiera un paso, Ash y sus amigos escucharon una fuerte explosión, proveniente del gran edificio a unos metros frente a ellos "¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

"No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea provino del Laboratorio"

"Hay que ir a ver rápido"

Sin perder más tiempo los cuatro jóvenes y los Pokémon con ellos comenzaron a correr hacia el gran edificio de investigación y una vez en el lugar entraron rápidamente dentro del Laboratorio, sin siquiera detenerse a llamar a la puerta. Tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta de entrada fueron interceptados por un gran Pokémon de color negro, con grandes cuernos en su cabeza y una larga cola con forma de flecha en la punta. El Pokémon en cuestión tenia una apariencia algo siniestra y los miraba con una expresión sumamente aterradora.

"No… me parece… muy amigable" asustada, Misty solo podía temblar tras sus dos amigos.

"¿Qué Pokémon es ese?"

"Es un Houndoom" respondió Ash mientras sacaba su Pokédex, con cuidado de no alterar al Pokémon de color negro.

 **"Houndoom, el Pokémon negro. La forma evolucionada de Houndour. Se dice que los fuertes aullidos de Houndoom provocan terror en quien los oye"**

"Hounnnnn" como queriendo colaborar lo dicho por la Pokédex, el Pokémon Oscuridad mostró más claramente sus afilados colmillos, logrando asustar mas a los jóvenes y haciéndolos comenzar a retroceder.

Amber, que había estado viendo todo aquello desde mero atrás del grupo, logro reconocer al Pokémon frente a ellos segundos después de haber cruzado la puerta, por lo que, sin previo aviso y sin prestar caso a las advertencias del Pokémon Oscuridad, se lanzo hacia el frente para poder atrapar a Houndoom en un gran y fuerte abrazo, logrando sorprender a todos en el lugar, incluido al perro de color negro.

"¡Houndoom!" exclamo feliz la peli café, estando en el suelo, mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos al Pokémon de Fuego "Que alegría poder conocerte en persona al fin" agrego susurrando aquellas últimas palabras para que solo Houndoom las pudiera escuchar.

Al darse cuenta de quién era la joven que lo abrazaba tan cariñosamente, Houndoom dejo de lado su intimidante expresión y en su lugar puso una mas cariñosa mientras comenzaba a lamer el rostro de la peli café en una clara muestra de afecto, lo que provoco que Amber comenzara a reír, mientras que hacía que Ash, Pikachu y Skitty se relajaran, al mismo tiempo que causaba mas desconcierto en la peli naranja y en el moreno.

"¿Brock tu entiendes lo que está pasando?" le pregunto Misty a su amigo.

"No, pero creo saber quien sí" respondió el moreno mientras él y la peli naranja dirigía su vista al joven azabache frente a ellos, el cual miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

 _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_ al sentir la mirada fija de sus amigos sobre él, Ash se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que su cerebro trataba de encontrar un modo de explicar aquello, pero antes de poder decir tan siguiera una palabra el azabache fue arrojado contra el suelo por un grupo de pequeños Pokémon "¡Ah!"

"¡Ash!"

"¡Pikachu!"

Ante el sorpresivo ataque en contra de su amigo, Brock y Misty se olvidaron completamente de su curiosidad inicial y en su lugar se concentraron en ver más atentamente lo que había ocasionado que su amigo cayera de cara al suelo. Encima del azabache ahora se encontraban muy felices cinco Pokémon desconocidos para el joven criador y para la peli naranja. Uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un escarabajo azul, para desgracia de Misty, otro era completamente redondo, de colores brillantes y tenía la curiosa característica de pararse en una pata, también estaban un pequeño lagarto azul, el cual parecía ser muy juguetón, un tipo de roedor que curiosamente tenía sus ojos cerrados y por ultimo un Pokémon de color verde con una gran hoja en su cabeza.

"Valla recibimiento" comento el azabache tan pronto como pudo despegar su rostro del piso, pero todavía permaneciendo en el suelo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Ash logro girar su cabeza lo suficiente para ver mejor a los Pokémon que continuaban aplastándolo y los cuales le impedían ponerse de pie "Me alegra ver que todos se encuentran bien" ante las palabras del azabache los cinco Pokémon respondieron felizmente en su idioma.

"Ahora si estoy confundida" Misty cada vez se encontraba mas frustrada por no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos "¡Quiero que alguien me explique qué es lo que ocurre!"

"Bueno…"

"¿Recuerdan que antes de salir de Pueblo Paleta les comente que mientras ayudábamos al Profesor Oak en su investigación nos encontramos con unos muy buenos amigos?" antes de que Ash pudiera hablar, Amber tomo la palabra. Ante la pregunta de la joven sus dos amigos simplemente asintieron "Bueno ellos son unos de esos buenos amigos" agrego señalando a los Pokémon sobre el azabache "En aquel tiempo todavía no éramos entrenadores por lo que no podíamos llevarlos con nosotros, así que les hicimos la promesa de que tan pronto como pudiéramos vendríamos por ellos" la peli café había decidido que lo mejor era contar parte de la verdad.

"Ya veo" después de aquella explicación, la peli naranja pareció sentirse un poco más calmada, debido a que esa explicación aclaraba algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido hace unos momentos.

"Es sorprendente como después de tanto tiempo ni ellos ni ustedes se hayan olvidado de su promesa" comento Brock, orgullosos de que sus amigos hubieran mantenido su promesa.

"Eso sería imposible" dijo Amber con una sonrisa.

"Porque ellos son parte de nuestra familia" agrego el azabache muy feliz, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, junto a sus Pokémon, los cuales habían decidido por fin bajarse de su espalda.

"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?" fue en ese preciso momento que una nueva voz se escucho en el Laboratorio, llamando la atención de los jóvenes y de los Pokémon presentes. En cuestión de segundos un hombre de bata blanca y lentes se adentro en la habitación, siendo acompañado por un grupo de ocho Pokémon, algunos de ellos conocidos por Brock y Misty "Ah son ustedes" agrego el hombre de bata blanca, más calmado, al reconocer a dos de los jóvenes.

"Que gusto verlo Profesor Elm"

XXX

Tan pronto fueron hechas las debidas presentaciones, Ash y Amber decidieron tener una pequeña conversación con el investigador mientras que Brock y Misty se dedicaban a jugar con los nuevos Pokémon de sus amigos. En esos momentos el azabache y la peli café se encontraban con el Profesor Elm, junto con Pikachu y Skitty, en una pequeña sala de estar en una habitación continua a donde estaban sus amigos y los Pokémon.

"Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda Profesor Elm" tan pronto como las tres personas tomaron asiento, Amber le agradeció al científico todos los cuidados que había tenido para con sus Pokémon y los de su primo en todo ese tiempo "Y esperamos que nuestros Pokémon no le hayan causado problemas"

"No en lo absoluto, estuvieron muy tranquilos" respondió Elm un tanto apenado por las palabras de la joven "Ademas debería ser yo quien les agradezca, sus Pokémon me han ayudado mucho. Incluso hace poco evitaron que se cometiera un robo en mi Laboratorio"

"¿A si?"

"¿Un robo?"

"Así es, lo que sucedio fue que unas personas extrañas entraron al Laboratorio y se hicieron pasar por la Enfermera Joy, la cual iba a venir por un Pokémon para hacerle un chequeo" Elm les explico a los jóvenes lo que había ocurrido momentos antes "Si no fuera por sus Pokémon que los descubrieron a tiempo, esas personas se hubieran ido, llevándose consigo al Totodile"

"Sin duda esas personas debieron ser el Equipo Rocket" dedujo el azabache ante las palabras del científico.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"

"Porque algo así me paso la primera vez que vine a Johto" respondió Ash muy seguro de su anterior declaración "En esa ocasión el Equipo Rocket logro llevarse al Totodile, pero afortunadamente pudimos recuperarlo antes de que su entrenadora viniera a recogerlo"

"Pues es una suerte de que en esta ocasión no tuvieran oportunidad de lograrlo" declaro Amber antes de pasar a otro asunto de mayor curiosidad para ella "Pero Profesor Elm... ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de desconocidos habían entrado en el Laboratorio?

"Lo que pasa es que estaba ocupado examinando el Huevo Pokémon que estoy cuidando" respondió el investigador, algo avergonzado por su gran error.

"¿Un Huevo Pokémon?" Ash y Amber no pudieron evitar sentir una gran curiosidad ante las últimas palabras del científico.

"Si, así es" respondió Elm tranquilamente "Hace poco tiempo encontré un Huevo Pokémon cerca de los alrededores o mejor dicho sus Pokémon lo encontraron y lo trajeron hasta aquí, desde entonces lo he estado cuidando. Déjenme se los muestro" tan pronto como termino su explicación, el hombre de bata blanca se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una mesa en la esquina de la habitación para poco después regresar junto a los dos jóvenes, pero en esa ocasión con cierto objeto en sus manos "Este es el Huevo Pokémon que he estado investigando, aunque aún no se de que Pokémon sea" el objeto en cuestión era un misterioso huevo de color celeste el cual se encontraba dentro de una especie de incubadora.

Tan pronto como los ojos del azabache se posaron en aquel objeto ovalado, Ash no pudo evitar sorprenderse, después de todo no pensó que volvería a ver aquel huevo tan pronto y menos en aquel lugar. El huevo del que nació uno de sus Pokémon y más aun el primer Huevo Pokémon que crió él solo.

"¡Es el Huevo Pokémon de Phanpy!" en su emoción, Ash no pudo evitar gritar, llamando la atención de las dos personas junto a él.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si. Lo reconocería donde fuera, ese es el huevo de mi Phanpy" declaro Ash con gran seguridad, sin despegar la vista del objeto en las manos del Profesor Elm "Aunque no entiendo cómo es que se encuentra aquí, se supone que todavía no debería existir"

"Creo que esto es obra de Arceus" dijo Amber después de meditar un poco aquella situación "Supongo que era a esto a lo que se refería cuando nos dijo que no era la última vez que sabríamos de él"

"Creo que tienes razón"

"Si ese es el caso, eso quiere decir que este huevo te pertenece Ash" hasta esos momentos Elm se había quedado al margen de la conversación, simplemente escuchando lo que decían los dos jóvenes, pero una vez que terminaron supo lo que debía hacer. Sin dudarlo un momento el investigador le entrego al azabache la incubadora con el huevo de color celeste dentro "A decir verdad tenía el presentimiento de que este huevo tenía algo que ver con ustedes. Después de todo, desde que lo encontraron, sus Pokémon se han mantenido al pendiente de él. Incluso diría que ellos ya tenían la sospecha de que se trataba de uno de sus viejo amigos"

"No lo dudaría ni por un segundo Profesor" concordó la peli café con una sonrisa.

"En todo caso, muchas gracias por cuidar a Phanpy" en esos momentos Ash miraba al científico con profundo agradecimiento, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba fuertemente la incubadora ahora en sus manos, mientras pensaba en cierto amigo suyo que aun le faltaba por ir a ver _"Pronto nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo, pero me pregunto si querrás volver conmigo tan pronto"_

"A sido un placer" respondió con sinceridad el investigador, trayendo de sus pensamientos al azabache "¿Y ahora que piensan hacer?" le pregunto Elm a los dos jóvenes.

"Pues ya habíamos hablado respecto a eso" respondió Ash mirando atentamente a su prima.

"Decidimos llevar a algunos de nuestros Pokémon de Johto con nosotros y a los demás los vamos a enviar con el Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta" tomando la palabra, la joven explico lo que habían decidido ella y su primo antes de llegar ahí.

"Supongo que es una buena idea ya que la investigación del Profesor Oak se concentra en los Pokémon y sus relaciones humanas, aunque mi trabajo es infinitamente más interesante" sin darse cuenta Elm se olvido completamente del punto inicial de la conversación y en su lugar comenzó a divagar acerca de sus logros "Yo enfoco mis estudios en las extrañas habilidades de los Pokémon y en cómo se desarrollan…"

"¡Ash! ¡Amber!" por fortuna para los jóvenes en esos momentos el grito de cierta peli naranja interrumpió al científico. De un momento a otro Misty entro dentro de la habitación siendo seguida por los Pokémon de sus amigos y más atrás por Brock "Todos sus Pokémon son muy lindos. En especial estos" agrego la joven mientras tomaba al lagarto azul y al pequeño roedor de agua en brazos.

"Me alegra que te gusten Misty, pero ten cuidado, Totodile puede ser algo travieso" ante aquellas palabras, Totodile no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia la cabeza del azabache para atraparla entre sus fuertes fauces, causándole un gran dolor a su entrenador "¡Haaaaaayyyyyyyy!"

XXX

Una vez que nuestros héroes hicieron los arreglos pertinentes para su viaje, se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon del Pueblo New Bark, en compañía del Profesor Elm, para que Ash pudiera inscribirse definitivamente en la Liga Pokémon de Johto. En esos momentos el azabache y sus amigos se encontraban, junto a la Enfermera Joy del lugar, frente a una gran computadora, la cual estaba procesando toda la información que tenia la Pokédex acerca de su propietario.

"Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta… Bienvenido a la Liga Johto" anuncio la computadora una vez que registro todos los datos de Ash.

"Felicitaciones Ash, ahora estas calificado y aprobado para ser un participante oficial de la Liga Johto" mientras felicitaba al azabache, Joy le regreso su Pokédex.

"Gracias Enfermera Joy"

"Necesitaras una copia del manual, no vayas a perderlo" agrego Joy mientras le entregaba un pequeño libro de bolsillo al joven.

"No"

"¡Aja!" antes de que Ash pudiera tomar el reglamento en sus manos, Brock salto delante de su amigo y lo tomo por él "Lo tendré cerca de mi corazón, que es donde te tengo" agrego el moreno, dirigiéndose a la peli rosa.

"¿Cuáles son las reglas para competir en esta liga?" pregunto Misty, desviando la atención hacia ella.

"Cuando gane ocho medallas habrá calificado para entrar y participar en el Campeonato Johto" le respondió Joy a la joven peli naranja "Yo creo que el mejor lugar para empezar es el Gimnasio Violeta en Ciudad Violeta" sugirió la peli rosa para luego dirigir su vista a la joven peli café, antes de agregar algo mas "Y casualmente dentro de poco se llevara a cabo un Concurso Pokémon en Ciudad Violeta"

"Pues entonces ahí iremos" ante lo dicho por la Enfermera Joy, Amber y sus amigos se mostraron muy convencidos.

"Debe ser un lugar muy colorido"

"Así es" concordó Brock con lo dicho por su amiga, antes de dirigirse a los dos jóvenes provenientes de Pueblo Paleta "Ahí Ash puede buscar su primer medalla al mismo tiempo que Amber va tras su primer listón"

"Si"

"Pika"

"Parece que ya está decidido"

"Nya"

XXX

Justo para cuando los jóvenes salieron de Pueblo New Bark, el sol ya estaba comenzando a esconderse tras las montañas. Mientras se iban dirigiendo hacia su siguiente destino, Ash y sus compañeros terminaron llegando a un misterioso lago, oculto dentro de un pequeño bosque, fue ahí donde los jóvenes se toparon con un extraño Pokémon de color azul que resplandecía intensamente, el cual se encontraba parado sobre una roca en medio del lago y los miraba atentamente, casi como si los estuviera esperando.

"Un Pokémon" Brock susurro esas palabras, tratando de no asustar al misterioso Pokémon.

"Es hermoso" agrego Misty completamente maravillada por el Pokémon.

"Si que lo es" concordó Amber con la peli naranja, antes de sacar su cámara para intentar tomarle una foto al misterioso Pokémon de color azul. A través del lente de la cámara la joven pudo apreciar mejor al Pokémon azul y fue en ese momento que las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unos segundos "Ese es…" alejando la cámara de su rostro, sin haber tomado ni una foto, Amber miro más detenidamente al misterioso Pokémon poco antes de que este comenzara a alejarse del lugar de una manera muy hermosa y elegante.

 _"Suicune"_ Ash había reconocido al Pokémon Legendario tan pronto como lo había visto, después de todo, aunque fueron pocas ocasiones, se había topado con él varias veces y en algunas de ellas lo había terminado ayudado _"Nuestro viaje por fin comienza"_

XXX

En su camino hacia Ciudad Violeta para que Ash y Amber pudieran competir por su primera medalla y su primer listón de Johto, respectivamente, los jóvenes terminaron encontrándose con una joven principiante, antigua amiga del azabache, llamada Casey. Desafortunadamente para Ash su encuentro resulto ser tan electrizante como la primera vez. En esa ocasión el Equipo Rocket también intento robar a los Pokémon del azabache y de la joven fanática de los Electabuzz, aunque de manera diferente a la que Ash recordaba, aun así el resultado fue el mismo al final, los tres ladrones fueron lanzados por los aires con la manos vacías. Ahora, después de toda aquella conmoción, nuestros héroes se encontraban en un camino dividido, a punto de despedirse de la joven principiante.

"Si sigo intentándolo como lo hacen los Electabuzz tal vez algún día si sea una gran entrenadora como tu Ash" Casey mostraba una gran confianza que era fácilmente notada por sus nuevos amigos.

"Si y empezare a entrenar mucho porque tú serás difícil de vencer" declaro el azabache, seguro de sus palabras _"Se que esta vez llegaras a la Liga Johto"_

"Tal vez podríamos enfrentarnos en la Liga Johto" dijo con ilusión Casey "Pikachu, si llego a tener mi equipo de Pokémon amarillos espero que todos sean tan valientes y bonitos como tú" agrego la joven, dirigiéndose al Pokémon en el hombro del azabache.

"Pikachu"

"Adiós amigos y gracias" tan pronto como se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, Casey dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

"Adiós Casey"

"Buena suerte en tu viaje"

"Cuídate mucho"

"Mmm… Esa Casey va a ser una jovencita muy interesante" pensó Brock en voz alta mientras sus amigos se despedían de la joven principiante "Me pregunto si tendrá una hermana mayor" ante el último comentario del moreno, Misty simplemente suspiro resignada.

"Estoy ansioso de volverla a encontrar" comento Ash, sin prestarle mucha atención a las últimas palabras de su amigo, intrigando a sus tres acompañantes "Porque la próxima vez que la vea ya no será una principiante, ella va a ser… profesional"

XXX

Luego de despedirse de su nueva amiga, nuestros héroes continuaron con su viaje hacia Ciudad Violeta. Durante su viaje Ash volvió a revivir algunas de sus tantas aventuras, tales como su contribución con la policía en el caso del Arácnido Negro, así como su encuentro con el pequeño Stantler y su pequeño inconveniente con cierto Quagsire y la Pokébola GS, entre otras. Ahora los jóvenes acababan de llegar a su primera escala en su camino a la Liga Pokémon y al Gran Festival de Johto.

"¡Heló aquí! ¡El Gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta!" Ash se veía muy entusiasmado mientras les decía aquellas palabras a sus amigos.

"Es impresionante" comento el moreno, viendo el gran edificio frente a él y sus amigos.

"Ya quiero ver el interior"

"Togeprrriiiii"

"Y yo ya quiero conocer al líder para poder tener nuestra batalla y ganar mi medalla en la Liga Johto" declaro el azabache ante las palabras de su amiga.

"Pikapika" Pikachu, al igual que su entrenador, se encontraba impaciente por su futura batalla.

"¡Pues vamos adentro para empezar amigos!"

"¡Pika!"

"Oh… ¿Qué es eso?" antes de que los jóvenes pudieran dar tan siquiera un paso hacia el interior del gimnasio un extraño objeto en el cielo capto su atención.

"Parece un planeador" respondió Brock al poder distinguir mejor el aparato volador.

 _"Falkner"_ Ash rápidamente reconoció al joven en el planeador, después de todo era la única persona que conocía que planearía en medio de tantos rascacielos. El azabache no había olvidado la ayuda del peli azul, en una de las tantas ocasiones en que el Equipo Rocket había robado a Pikachu, ni tampoco la batalla que tuvieron poco después _"Muy pronto nos volveremos a enfrentar"_

"Sea lo que sea parece ser que viene directo hacia acá" dijo Amber mientras el planeador de Falkner comenzaba a descender para poder aterrizar cerca de los jóvenes.

"Lamento la sorpresiva intromisión" se disculpo Falkner tan pronto aterrizo y bajo del planeador.

"Hoohoo" concordó el pequeño Pokémon redondo en el hombro del peli azul.

"Descuida, pero si me permites preguntarte… ¿Por qué estabas planeando en medio de la ciudad?" le pregunto Amber a Falkner.

"Porque me ayuda a entender mejor a mis Pokémon Voladores" respondió el peli azul rápidamente.

"Es una gran idea" opino Ash con sinceridad _"Ahora que lo pienso, Amber y yo también comenzamos a utilizar los Trajes Alados para entender mas las corrientes de aire y así poder combatir mejor con nuestro Pokémon Voladores"_

"¿Entonces los Pokémon Voladores son tus favoritos?" pregunto Misty ante el modo en que el peli azul se expresaba de los Pokémon Voladores.

"Así es, algún día seré conocido como el mejor Entrenador de Pokémon Voladores del mundo"

"¿Por qué te gustan tanto los Pokémon Volador?" Brock al igual que sus amigas también tenía curiosidad acerca de los gustos del muchacho.

"Por eso" respondió Falkner mientras señalaba al cielo "Siempre he querido volar atreves del cielo, cuando era niño lo único que hacía era soñar con volar y ahora que tengo mis Pokémon Voladores puedo hacerlo"

"Eso suena grandioso, me alegro por ti" Amber opino aquello con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que has oído decir a muchos entrenadores que los Pokémon Voladores no tienen oportunidad contra los Pokémon Eléctricos… ¡Me enfurece saber que la gente menosprecia a los Pokémon Voladores!"

"Yo te comprendo, mis Pokémon favoritos son los Tipo Agua y yo creo que la gente también los subestima" Misty no pudo evitar identificarse con las últimas palabras de Falkner "Hay algunos entrenadores que necesitan madurar y ver lo valiosos que son los Pokémon de Agua"

"Ellos son mis amigos Misty, Brock y Amber… Y yo soy Ash" dijo Ash, cambiando la conversación, mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

"Y yo soy el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta, Falkner" sin dudarlo ni un segundo el peli azul tomo la mano que le ofrecía el azabache.

"¡Ah!" ante las palabras de su nuevo amigo, Brock y Misty no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

"¡¿Eres el Líder del Gimnasio?!" exclamo Brock estando aun sorprendido por la repentina revelación.

"Fue lo que dijo"

"Si, tal vez debí haberlo mencionado antes" comento Falkner al ver la reacción de los jóvenes.

"Creo que habría sido buena idea" opino Amber, un tanto divertida ante toda aquella situación.

XXX

"Es un poco extraño" comento Falkner con algo de humor en su voz "Generalmente no hago amistad con los Entrenadores Pokémon que vienen aquí antes de pelear con ellos, pero un duelo es un duelo así que tenemos que pelear seamos amigos o no"

Dejando de lado las sorpresas iniciales, Ash por fin pudo expresarle a Falkner sus deseos de un combate por su medalla. Por tal motivo ahora los jóvenes se encontraban en un ascensor, dentro del gran edificio que hace poco estaban admirando, en compañía del peli azul, rumbo al techo, lugar donde se encontraba el gimnasio de este y en donde se libraría la tan ansiada batalla.

"¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente!"

"¡Pikapika!"

Tan pronto como Ash y su Pokémon dieron aquella respuesta el ascensor dio un pequeño sonido, anunciando que había llegado a su destino, para que luego sus puertas comenzaran a abrirse.

"Bueno aquí lo tienen" declaro Falkner, al mismo tiempo que él y los jóvenes salían del ascensor "¡Bienvenidos al Gimnasio Violeta!" curiosamente ya en el techo se encontraban unos entrenadores esperándolos.

"Ellos deben ser sus porristas" dijo Misty algo sorprendida por los jóvenes en el lugar.

"Oye Ash… ¿Te encuentras bien?" en esos momentos Brock se encontraba preocupado por si su amigo se intimidaría ante la presencia de los admiradores de Falkner.

"¡Claro que estoy bien!" declaro Ash sin ninguna duda en su voz "No venimos a ganar una medalla de popularidad ¿Verdad Pikachu?"

"Pikaaa"

XXX

Una vez que estuvieron listos, Falkner y Ash se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares en el campo de batalla mientras que sus espectadores también tomaban lugar a un lado del campo para ver el combate que estaba por llevarse a cabo, al mismo tiempo uno de los asistentes del peli azul se coloco en medio del campo para hacer de referí y así comenzar el encuentro.

"¡La batalla oficial entre Ash, el retador de Pueblo Paleta, y Falkner, Líder del Gimnasio Violeta, va a comenzar! ¡En juego estará la Medalla Zafiro!" anuncio el referí "¡Cada uno usara tres Pokémon, empiecen el duelo cuando estén listos!"

"Estoy listo y espero que tu estés listo para entregarme esa medalla" declaro Ash completamente seguro de sus palabras.

"Yo no contaría con eso amigo, soy líder de este gimnasio por una razón" debatió Falkner mientras tomaba una de sus Pokébolas "Ahora veras lo que mis Pokémon Voladores pueden hacer" sin más que decir el peli azul arrojo la Pokébola al aire, dejando salir a su primera elección.

"Hoohoo" tan pronto como la Pokébola de Falkner se abrió dejo salir a cierto Pokémon redondo, ya conocido por Ash y sus amigos minutos antes.

"Esa no es sorpresa, pero yo si prepare algo para ti" declaro Ash antes de mirar a su fiel compañero "¡Adelante Pikachu! ¡Enséñales lo que sabes hacer!"

"Pikachu" asintiendo el roedor eléctrico entro al campo de batalla y una vez en posición comenzó sacar chispas de sus mejillas "Pika"

"¡Empiecen!"

"¡Derriba a ese Pikachu con tu Tacleada Hoothoot!"

"Hoothoot" sin esperar más el pequeño Pokémon Volador se dirigió a su objetivo, con la clara intención de lograr un golpe directo.

"¡Vamos Pikachu usa tu Agilidad para que Hoothoot no te toque!"

"¡Pika!" rápidamente Pikachu comenzó a correr de un lado a otro del campo, aumentando su velocidad con cada paso que daba, al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando a su oponente, el cual detuvo su ataque al no poder seguirle el paso al roedor amarillo.

"¡Hoothoot aléjate si usa su electricidad!" le advirtió Falkner a su Pokémon, teniendo una idea de lo que el azabache planeaba hacer.

"¡Pikachu no lo dejes escapar! ¡Usa Impactrueno!" cubriéndose con un manto de electricidad amarilla, Pikachu no tardo en lanzar un poderoso rayo en contra del Pokémon Volador. A pesar de su intento de alejarse, el rayo amarillo logro alcanzar a Hoothoot, ocasionándole gran daño y haciéndolo caer al suelo "¡Bien Pikachu ahora termina con Hoothoot con tu Ataque Rápido!"

"¡Pika!" sin perder más tiempo y a gran velocidad el Pokémon Eléctrico se lanzo contra su oponente, con una estela de color blanco tras de él, logrando un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar por debilitar al Pokémon redondo.

"¿Te encuentras bien Hoothoot?" le pregunto Falkner a su inconsciente Pokémon mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

"Hoo"

"No importa perder una batalla en el campo, hiciste un buen trabajo Hoothoot y te mereces un buen descanso" tomando la Pokébola del Pokémon redondo, el peli azul lo regreso para que descansara.

"¡Pikachu es el ganador!"

XXX

"¡Lo logro!" exclamo Misty al escuchar la declaración del referí.

"Hoothoot era bueno, pero el tipo de Pikachu tenía la ventaja" declaro Brock, igual de feliz que su amiga.

"Me pregunto que Pokémon va usar Falkner esta vez" pese a sentirse feliz por la victoria de su primo, Amber sabía que el peli azul todavía tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.

"Quien sabe, aunque estoy seguro de que va hacer un Pokémon Volador, tal vez se decida por usar a su Pidgeot"

XXX

"Muy bien, viene una sorpresa" dijo Falkner con la Pokébola de su segunda elección ya en sus manos para luego lanzarla al aire.

"Es Dodrio" Ash simplemente vio al Pokémon de tres cabezas atentamente _"Tal y como pensaba"_

"Pika"

"Por desgracia para ti, ninguno de mis oponentes a vencido a Dodrio" Falkner confeso aquello con gran orgullo "Cuando empiezan a pelear, los entrenadores descubren que tres cabezas son mucho peor que una"

"No me asustas"

"¡Empiecen!"

"Dejemos que esta vez haga el primer movimiento" ante lo dicho por su entrenador las tres cabezas de Dodrio simplemente asintieron.

"¡Bien Pikachu Agilidad!"

"¡Ya lo oíste Dodrio usa tu Agilidad también!"

De un momento a otro ambos Pokémon en el campo de batalla comenzaron a correr en zic zac mientras se iban aproximando a su objetivo, al mismo tiempo que aumentaban su velocidad con cada paso que daban.

"¡Impactrueno!" ordeno Ash tan pronto como Pikachu estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Dodrio.

"¡No trates de correr Dodrio mejor levanta el vuelo!"

Envolviéndose en el manto eléctrico, Pikachu volvió a lanzar un poderoso rayo amarillo contra su oponente, pero en el último segundo Dodrio dio un gran salto en el aire, logrado evadir el ataque. El Pokémon de Falkner logro dar un salto tan alto que casi parecía estar volando por los cielos, lo que sorprendió a Amber, Brock y Misty.

"Bien hecho" admitió Ash, sin dejar de lado su semblante serio.

"¡Bien Dodrio y ahora usa tu Ataque Furia!" tan pronto como aterrizo en el suelo, Dodrio utilizo los picos de sus tres cabezas para comenzar a golpear a Pikachu de manera consecutiva y con gran fuerza.

"¡Pika!" los repetidos golpes terminaron ocasionándole a Pikachu mucho daño.

"¡Resiste Pikachu!"

"¡Dodrio prepárate para aplastarlo!" ordeno Falkner, queriendo terminar con aquel combate lo más pronto posible "¡Eso es Dodrio! ¡Usa tu ataque Pico Taladro!" siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, el Pokémon de tres cabezas comenzó a hacer girar sus tres picos como si fueran unos taladros, poco antes de impactarlos al mismo tiempo contra Pikachu "Este duelo va hacer mío… ¡Dodrio termínalo con Triataque ahora!" creando tres esferas de diferentes colores, cada una frente a una de sus cabezas, Dodrio lanzo tres ataques diferentes, un Atactrueno, un Lanzallamas y un Rayo de Hielo.

"¡Pikachu salta como lo hizo Dodrio!" dando un gran salto en el aire, el roedor eléctrico logro esquivar los tres ataques del Pokémon Volador, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba por encima de este "¡Ahora termínalo con tu Atactrueno Pikachu!"

"¡Pika… chuuuuu!" Pikachu no tardo en lanzar el rayo eléctrico contra su oponente, logrando un golpe directo antes de que Dodrio pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo y ocasionando que el Pokémon Volador cayera al suelo inconsciente.

"¡El ganador es Pikachu!"

"¡Lo logramos!" exclamo Ash, feliz por su segunda victoria consecutiva.

"Está bien, mostraste una gran valentía hoy Dodrio, te mereces un buen descanso" dijo Falkner mientras regresaba al Pokémon de tres cabezas a su Pokébola.

XXX

"Ahora a Falkner solo le queda un Pokémon" declaro Brock con gran seriedad.

"Y creo que todos sabemos cuál va a hacer" igual de seria que su amigo, Misty veía atentamente a los dos entrenadores en batalla.

"En casos como este Pikachu tiene la ventaja, pero justo en estos momentos se ve muy cansado" Amber veía fijamente al Pokémon Eléctrico mientras decía aquello. En esos momentos Pikachu se encontraba respirando con algo de dificultad debido a todo el esfuerzo hecho anteriormente "Me pregunto qué ara Ash para enfrentar al último Pokémon de Falkner"

XXX

"¡Ve Pidgeot!" arrojando la Pokébola de su última elección, Falkner libero al gran Pokémon pájaro.

"Sabía que guardarías a Pidgeot para el final" dijo Ash mientras veía al imponente Pokémon Volador frente a el "Pikachu regresa" no queriendo correr riesgos el azabache mando llamar a su Pokémon. Ante la orden de su entrenador, Pikachu salió del campo de batalla y se coloco a un lado del azabache "Hiciste un gran trabajo, ahora descansa" lo felicito el joven una vez que el Pokémon Eléctrico estuvo junto a él, justo antes de tomar la Pokébola de su siguiente elección "Bien ahora es tu turno. Un Pokémon Volador para otro Pokémon Volador ¡Hoothoot yo te elijo!"

"Hoo hoo" ante la aparición del pequeño Pokémon Volador todos en el lugar quedaron sorprendidos.

La escena frente a los ojos de los espectadores no podía ser más interesante. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que el azabache había mandado a combatir al pequeño Pokémon búho contra el imponente Pokémon pájaro y por el otro el que el Hoothoot de Ash tenía colores completamente diferentes a los de su especie, ademas de un tamaño mucho mas pequeño, dejando en claro que se trataba de un Pokémon Brillante y ciertamente uno muy raro.

"Debo admitir que me honra poder combatir contra un Pokémon Volador Brillante, esto sin duda será interesante" declaro Falkner, aun estando algo asombrado por los extraños colores del pequeño Pokémon búho.

XXX

"¿En que estará pensando Ash al enviar a Hoothoot contra Pidgeot?" a pesar de la confianza que le tenía al azabache, la peli naranja no estaba muy segura de aquella decisión.

"No lo sé Misty, pero debe tener un plan" Brock por su parte estaba convencido que su amigo aun tenía un truco guardado bajo la manga y el pequeño búho era parte de él "Tu y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que con Ash nunca se esta seguro de lo que va a pasar"

"Es cierto" apoyo Misty "¿Y tu que piensas Amber?"

"Estoy segura de que esta sera una batalla de altura"

XXX

"¡Empiecen!"

"¡Ahora vuela Pidgeot!"

"¡Tu también Hoothoot!"

Siguiendo las indicaciones de sus entrenadores, ambos Pokémon Voladores se elevaron en el aire en cuestión de segundos para así dar inicio a su batalla aérea.

"¡Hoothoot usa Extrasensorial!" haciendo resplandecer sus ojos, Hoothoot creó un poderoso rayo de ondas de color amarillo con dirección hacia su oponente.

"¡Pidgeot tienes que alejarte de ahí!" realizando las indicaciones de su entrenador, el Pokémon pájaro logro esquivar el ataque antes de que llegara hasta el.

"¡Rápido Hoothoot! ¡Otro vez Extrasensorial!" mientras sus ojos volvían a resplandecer, el pequeño Pokémon búho nuevamente lanzo las ondas de color amarillo hacia su oponente.

"¡Pidgeot Agilidad!" al mismo tiempo que evadía los ataques consecutivos del Pokémon Brillante, Pidgeot aumentaba su velocidad "Usando su Agilidad alcanza una velocidad de Mach 2, te sugiero que te rindas antes de que sea tarde"

"Olvídalo, nunca nos vamos a rendir" declaro Ash muy seguro de sus palabras "¡Hoothoot Tacleada!" parando su anterior ataque, Hoothoot comenzó a volar en dirección a su oponente con el claro propósito de lograr un golpe directo.

"¡Pidgeot usa tu ataque Torbellino!" mientras Hoothoot se dirigía hacia él, Pidgeot comenzó a agitar sus alas, creando una fuerte corriente de aire, la cual atrapo al pequeño Pokémon búho y lo mando contra el suelo.

"¿Hoothoot te encuentras bien?" preocupado Ash veía como su Pokémon trataba de recuperarse del golpe anterior.

"¡Lo tenemos huyendo Pidgeot! ¡Usa tu Ataque de Ala!"

"¡Hoothoot trata de volar!"

Haciendo resplandecer sus alas, Pidgeot se lanzo en picada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Pokémon búho. Al mismo tiempo Hoothoot logro ponerse de pie. Justo antes de que el Pokémon Brillante lograra emprender nuevamente el vuelo, el Pokémon de Falkner impacto contra él con gran fuerza, ocasionándole mucho daño y haciéndolo volver a caer al suelo.

"¡Hoothoot trata de levantarte!"

"¡Vamos a acabarlos de una vez por todas Pidgeot! ¡Usa tu Ataque Rápido!" mientras Hoothoot trataba de ponerse nuevamente de pie, Pidgeot volvió a embestirlo con gran fuerza "Creo que deberías retirarte"

"¿Retirarme?" ante las últimas palabras de Falkner, el joven azabache se sintió confundido.

"Se supone que es responsabilidad del entrenador el juzgar si su Pokémon puede continuar la batalla o no y tu Hoothoot obviamente no está calificado para una batalla de este calibre así que… ¿Qué caso tiene seguir la batalla?" Falkner estaba convencido de que el pequeño Pokémon Volador no podría resistir por mucho mas tiempo "Si Hoothoot era tu esperanza entonces no hay posibilidad de que ganes"

"Mis Pokémon nunca renuncian y yo tampoco Falkner" declaro Ash firmemente, mientras su Pokémon se volvía a poner de pie, pero en esa ocasión con una mirada mucho más seria.

"Como tú quieras Ash, tal vez perder esta batalla te sirva de lección" dijo Falkner, pensando que las palabras del azabache eran más que nada obstinación "¡Pidgeot termina esto con tu Ataque Rápido!"

"Yo mejor que nadie se de lo que eres capaz Hoothoot y es hora de de mostrárselo a todos" ante las palabras de su entrenador el Pokémon búho se elevo en el aire lo más rápido que pudo, logrando evadir el ataque de su oponente. Sorpresivamente en medio de su vuelo Hoothoot comenzó a resplandecer intensamente "¡Hoothoot está evolucionando!" exclamo Ash con emoción mientras miraba con orgullo a su Pokémon.

XXX

Desde sus lugares, a un lado del campo de batalla, los jóvenes entrenadores veían como el pequeño Pokémon del azabache iba aumentando de tamaño mientras que cambiaba su forma. De un momento a otro el brillo que cubría al Pokémon búho desapareció, revelando su nueva apariencia. Ahora los extraños colores de Noctowl eran más brillantes y resplandecientes que antes, aunque todavía seguía poseyendo un tamaño menor a los de su especie.

"Noctowl" sin despegar la vista del cielo, Amber saco su Pokédex para revisar los datos del Pokémon recién evolucionado.

 **"Noctowl, el Pokémon búho y evolución de Hoothoot. Los ojos de Noctowl tienen un poder especial que le permite ver en la penumbra como si fuera pleno día. Este Pokémon altamente inteligente a menudo gira su cabeza cuando está pensando. Noctowl es un Pokémon nocturno"**

"Valla" Misty veía maravillada la nueva apariencia del Pokémon Brillante.

"Parece que esto aun no ha acabado" comento Brock mientras veía al búho de colores.

XXX

"Tu Pokémon tal vez haya evolucionado, pero aun no es rival pera la velocidad de mi Pidgeot" declaro Falkner aun con una gran confianza en su mirada.

"Eso ya lo veremos… ¡Noctowl ve tras de Pidgeot ahora!" de un momento a otro el Pokémon búho cambio su dirección y comenzó a seguir a su oponente en el cielo.

"¡Pidgeot usa tu Ataque Rápido!" con una sorprendente velocidad Pidgeot termino colocándose tras Noctowl y en cuestión de segundos acabo impactando con gran fuerza contra él, asiéndolo retroceder.

"Tiene razón, Noctowl aun no tiene suficiente velocidad para hacerle frente a la de Pidgeot" sin dejar de mirar a los Pokémon en el cielo, el azabache comenzó a analizar la situación frente a él "Un momento" de un momento a otro la situación frente a sus ojos le empezó a parecer algo similar "Esto ya había sucedido antes" fue en esos momentos que Ash recordó cierta situación entre su Charizard y el mismo Pidgeot de Falkner "Quizá no necesitamos igualar la velocidad de Pidgeot para ganar" agrego con más confianza "¡Muy bien Noctowl vuela atrás de Pidgeot y usa Tacleada!"

"Inténtalo todo lo que quieras eso no va a cambiar nada… ¡Ataque Rápido!" nuevamente, a una gran velocidad, Pidgeot desapareció de la vista del Pokémon búho.

"¡Noctowl gira rápido y usa Hipnosis!" sin dudar ni un instante y estando aun en pleno vuelo, Noctowl dio media vuelta mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de color rojo para poco después liberar unas ondas hipnóticas del mismo color.

Las ondas de color rojo terminaron por interceptar al Pokémon pájaro, tan pronto como este apareció tras su oponente, logrando su propósito rápidamente. De un momento a otro los parpados de Pidgeot se comenzaron a sentir muy pesados y poco a poco este comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo por tratar de volver a abrir sus ojos, el Pokémon de Falkner termino por quedarse completamente dormido y por consiguiente comenzó a caer a gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

"¡Pidgeot no!" Falkner, sorprendido, veía como su Pokémon se iba acercando cada vez más rápido al suelo.

"¡Ahora ve tras Pidgeot y termino con Come Sueños!" descendiendo a gran velocidad, Noctowl se va acercando hasta su oponente dormido al mismo tiempo que genera un aura roja que termina cubriendo todo su cuerpo y que poco después posesiona el cuerpo de Pidgeot, absorbiendo su energía, para luego dejarlo caer con gran fuerza al suelo, completamente debilitado.

"¡El retador de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum, es el ganador!"

"¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ganamos!"

XXX

Para cuando la batalla había finalizado el sol ya comenzaba a ocultaba por el horizonte. En aquellos momentos los jóvenes entrenadores se encontraban ya afuera del gimnasio del peli azul, siendo despedidos por este último y por sus estudiantes.

"Fue muy inteligente que usaras la velocidad de Pidgeot en tu ventaja, fue una gran estrategia" reconoció Falkner mientras se acercaba al azabache y le extendía la medalla en su mano "Definitivamente te ganaste la Medalla Zafiro"

"Gracias por decirme eso" dijo Ash, tomando la medalla que le ofrecían "¡Qué bien! ¡La Medalla Zafiro!"

"¡Pipikachu!"

"Enfrentarte a ti, me inspiro a aprender más y a entrenar más duro, es la única forma de alcanzar mi meta de ser el entrenador numero uno de Pokémon Voladores" a pesar de haber perdido, Falkner se veía muy animado. De hecho el Líder de Gimnasio estaba más que contento de haber conocido y enfrentado al azabache y esperaba que le fuera muy bien en su sueño "Deseo que tengas suerte en la Liga Johto" dijo el peli azul mientras extendía su manos hacia Ash.

"Gracias y buena suerte también" estrechando la mano frente a él, Ash le deseo mucha suerte a su nuevo amigo "Bien y ahora es tu turno" agrego, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven peli café a su lado.

"Si. Y pienso ganar"

XXX

Poco después de que Ash consiguiera su primera medalla de Johto, fue el turno de Amber de conseguir su primer listo, cosa que logro sin problemas con la ayuda de su Chikorita y su Cyndaquil. Luego de aquello nuestros héroes continuaron con su viaje Pokémon. Ahora, en las profundidades del bosque, los jóvenes se dirigen hacia su siguiente destino. Es justo en ese momento que el interior de la mochila del azabache comienza a brillar de la nada, llamando la atención de los cuatro entrenadores y deteniéndoles. Tan pronto como nota el extraño brillo en su mochila, Ash se la quita para poder sacar lo que estaba causando aquel resplandor.

"Es el huevo lo que brilla" comento Misty tan pronto como vio la incubadora en las manos del azabache y el huevo resplandeciendo intensamente en su interior.

"Eso es una señal de que tu huevo está a punto de abrirse" declaro Brock completamente seguro de sus palabras.

"Tienes razón" Ash dijo aquellas palabras sin despegar la vista de la incubadora en sus manos _"Pronto volveremos a vernos Phanpy"_ en esos momentos el azabache sentía una gran ansiedad, después de todo se trataba del primer Pokémon que él había criado desde que era un huevo y en cierto modo tenía miedo de que su viejo amigo no lo recordara _"Me pregunto si las cosas serán iguales entre los dos"_

"Por fin vamos a ver lo que hay adentro" Misty parecía ser la más emocionada de que el huevo abriera "Apuesto a que será tan lindo como Togepi"

"Togepriiiii"

"Yo solo quiero que este sano y que se lleve bien con los otro Pokémon" declaro el azabache con sinceridad _"Sin importar si me recuerdas o no, seremos grandes amigos Phanpy"_ pese a todas sus preocupaciones anteriores, Ash decidió que la salud de su Pokémon era lo más importante "¿Verdad Pikachu?"

"Pikachu"

"Estoy segura de que lo será y también se que serán grandes amigos" Amber trato de infundirle un poco de apoyo a su primo con esas palabras. Ella mejor que nadie sabía los miedos que rondaban la cabeza del azabache, pues ella los había sentido con Skitty cuando la tuvo en sus brazos nuevamente como un huevo.

Sin decir nada, Ash simplemente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la joven peli café, agradeciéndole sus palabras de apoyo, para luego proseguir a colocar la incubadora en sus manos en el suelo y poco después destapara, dejando así que el huevo tuviera suficiente espacio para poder nacer cómodamente.

"Sea lo que sea, es emocionante"

"Que ya se de prisa y que salga"

Tanto Brock como Misty se encontraban muy ansiosos por que el huevo naciera finalmente y casi como si el Pokémon en el interior hubiera oído sus suplicas, el objeto ovalado comenzó a resplandecer con más intensidad al mismo tiempo que iba cambiando de forma. De un momento a otro el misterioso resplandor desapareció, dejando ver a todos como el huevo celeste había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un pequeño Pokémon con un hocico grande y largas orejas. El Pokémon en cuestión tenía la apariencia de un elefante miniatura y era de color celeste, con marcas de color rojo en su hocico y en la punta de sus orejas. Tan pronto como el Pokémon celeste apareció comenzó a mover sus grandes orejas mientras iba abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

"Phan… phanpy"

"Que bien, ya estás aquí" los ojos de Ash resplandecían de felicidad, por ver nuevamente a aquel Pokémon bebe que había criado desde sus inicios.

"Pikachu" al igual que su entrenador, Pikachu se encontraba muy feliz de volver a ver al pequeño Pokémon.

"¡Phanpy!" siendo aun un huevo, Phanpy parecía tener conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por lo que también recordaba todo lo que había vivido con su entrenador en su otro tiempo, debido a lo cual no dudo en lanzarse contra el tan pronto como lo vio.

"Qué bueno que estés de vuelta Phanpy" susurro el azabache al Pokémon ahora en sus brazos.

"Phan phanpy phan" utilizando su larga trompa Phanpy acaricio la cabeza de su entrenador.

"Jajaja… no amigo me haces cosquillas"

"Pikachu pika pika"

 _"Parece que todo está bien ahora"_

* * *

 **He aquí el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada con los exámenes finales. Ya que es mi ultimo semestre tenia mucho trabajo pero por fina acabe todo. Espero actualizar mas seguido de ahora en adelante.**

 **Por cierto. Hace poco me comentaron que seria bueno que Ash tuviera un Eevee brillante. De ser así ¿Cual creen que seria la mejor opción de su evolución?. Ademas quisiera que me dijeran que capítulos del anime creen que debería poner en la historia.**

 **En fin, que lo disfruten y por favor no olviden comentar.**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡La Gran Ambición de Charizard! ¡El Deseo de Scizor!**

Siguiendo con su viaje por la Región Johto nuestros héroes terminaron llegando a un gran cañón, fue ahí donde los jóvenes se toparon con una muchacha peli verde que también pasaba por los alrededores en esos momentos. Ash estaba consciente de que aquel encuentro era inevitable y fue por esa razón que antes de salir de Ciudad Violeta le pidió al Profesor Oak que le enviara a Charizard.

"Yo soy Ash y ellos son mis amigos Brock, Misty y Amber"

"Mi nombre es Liza, yo entreno algunos Charizard por este lugar" explico la peli verde mientras se presentaba ante los jóvenes.

"Eso es genial"

"Tú debes saberlo, tienes un Charizard" declaro la muchacha ante el comentario del azabache.

"¿Cómo supiste eso?" Amber pregunto aquello con mucha curiosidad y sospecha pues en ningún momento los jóvenes le habían dicho nada al respecto.

"El olor de un Charizard es muy sutil, pero es inconfundible" como queriendo hacer énfasis en sus palabras, Liza se acerco un poco más a Ash y olfateo su ropa de Ash "Estoy muy interesada en conocer a tu Charizard… ¿Quieren venir conmigo al Valle Charicifico?"

"¿El Valle Charicifico?" cuestiono Misty, sin saber nada acerca de ese lugar.

"La reserva natural, Valle Charicifico, es un hábitat de Charizard muy conocido que oficialmente está prohibido para los turistas" utilizando su guía de Johto, Brock le dio a sus amigos una idea más clara del lugar del que hablaba su nueva amiga "¡A todos nos encantaría ir!" agrego de repente el moreno, cambiando un poco su actitud por una mas emocionada, a causa de la muchacha más que del lugar "¿Verdad Ash?"

"Si, me gustaría ver cómo viven los Charizard en libertad" a pesar de que sus palabras eran sinceras, en ellas había un toque agrio, algo que solo alcanzo a percibir Amber.

"Si, a mi también"

"Entonces vamos" mientras decía aquellas palabras, Liza comenzó a hacer girar el bastón que traía en su mano para luego alzarlo en el aire "Pero primero tengo que llamar a mi amiga Charla" como si fuera una señal, justo sobre los jóvenes, apareció un Pokémon muy parecido a uno de los del azabache. El Pokémon en cuestión llevaba jalando una pequeña cesta tras de él "Chicos esta es mi mejor amiga Charla. Diles hola Charla" tan pronto como Charla aterrizo en el suelo, Liza la presento con los jóvenes, justo antes de montar sobre ella "No hay suficiente espacio en la canasta para los cuatro. Brock y Misty pueden ir a tras mientras que Ash nos sigue, junto con Amber, sobre su Charizard"

"Me parece bien ¡Charizard ve!" arrojando la Pokébola al aire, Ash libero al imponente Pokémon de Fuego "Bien amigo, mostrémosles como se vuela" agrego el azabache mientras se montaba sobre la espalda de su Pokémon para luego ayudar a su prima a subir.

 _"Lo dejo subir sin ninguna objeción, nada mal"_ Liza estaba muy atenta a cada acción entre el azabache y su Pokémon "¡Entonces vamos!" sin perder tiempo la peli verde hizo que su Pokémon emprendiera el vuelo, arrastrando a los dos jóvenes tras de ella.

"Muy bien, a la carga" con un simple aleteo el Charizard de Ash se elevo rápidamente en el aire, logrando alcanzar fácilmente a Charla y su entrenadora.

Poco después de comenzar su viaje, los dos Pokémon de Fuego y sus acompañantes, llegaron a un enorme lago, adornado con un gran arco y, enseguida de este, varias estatuas de piedra con la forma de Charizard. Al final de aquel camino se encontraba una inmensa montaña que tenia la apariencia de un Charizard y en la cima de aquella montaña se encontraba la entrada al Valle Charicifico, una enorme puerta de acero, custodiada por dos estatuas de Charizard, una a cada lado.

"Bienvenidos, este es el Valle Charicifico" dijo Liza mientras ella y los jóvenes iban llegando a la impresionante reserva natural "Es un lugar especial. Un lugar donde los Charizard han vivido en paz durante miles de años" agrego mientras Charla comenzaba a descender para después aterrizar "Este es un lugar antiguo de donde salieron los grandes Charizard de la Historia Pokémon. Los que están naturalmente entrenados"

"¿Naturalmente entrenados?" pregunto Misty tan pronto como ella y sus amigos pisaban el suelo.

"Así es, los Charizard aquí no dependen de los entrenadores humanos para ayudarlos a ser más fuertes, todos ellos entrenan y compiten entre ellos para aprender y crecer, porque el entrenamiento es aquí tan intenso y la competencia es tan feroz que estos Charizard resultan ser los mejores de todo el mundo"

"Los mismos Pokémon con la misma meta, todos trabajando juntos, buscando la perfección, esforzándose y entrenando para ser lo mejor que pueden ser" simplifico Brock para sus amigos.

"Eso suena perfecto para el Charizard de Ash" comento Misty, sabiendo bien lo mucho que le gustaba al Pokémon del azabache el competir con los más fuertes.

"Si, en cuando lo vi tuve el presentimiento de que su Charizard era material para el Valle Charicifico y no me equivocaba" ante las palabras de Liza los jóvenes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse un poco, incluso el azabache "Aunque aun necesita algo más de entrenamiento, si quieres tu Charizard podría entrenar aquí con nosotros " agrego, dirigiendo aquellas últimas palabras al azabache.

Ash estaba un poco confundido con la actitud de la peli verde, ya que era muy diferente a la que había tenido con él y su Pokémon la primera vez que habían ido al Valle Charicifico, pero era comprensible, debido a que en esa ocasión el azabache no había tomado nada a la ligera, ni tampoco sus Pokémon, además de que tenía una gran experiencia que lo respaldaba, aunque no lo pareciera en algunas ocasiones. En todo caso, en esos momentos, Ash se encontraba en un gran dilema. Inquieto el azabache dirigió su mirada a su Pokémon, el cual esperaba atento su respuesta.

"Para mi tu eres muy bueno Charizard, pero yo se que tu quieres ser mucho más fuerte… ¿O me equivoco?" ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, Ash comenzó a hablar con su Pokémon, el cual simplemente le respondía en su propio lenguaje "Yo entiendo que es importante para ti, pero esto lo tengo que decidir yo" agrego, no muy convencido de querer dejar a su amigo nuevamente. Fue entonces que el azabache vio de determinación en los ojos de su Pokémon "Si deseas ser el más fuerte, estaría muy mal impedírtelo" dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente lo que debía hacer "Si es lo que quieres, debes quedarte aquí"

"¡Ash no!"

"Está bien Misty" dijo el azabache calmadamente, tranquilizando a su amiga "Se que hay cosas que yo no le puedo enseñar a Charizard, pero que aquí las podrá aprender. Estoy seguro de que en este lugar Charizard lograra su deseo de hacerse el más fuerte" agrego completamente seguro de sus palabras así como de la decisión que estaba tomando _"Igual que la última vez"_

"Sin duda esas son palabras muy sabias Ash" comento Liza, bastante impresionad por la madurez del joven "¿Por qué no antes de irse tú y tus amigos dan un recorrido por el lugar? Aunque no hay mucho que ver, servirá para que tú y tu Charizard pasen un poco más de tiempo de calidad juntos"

"Gracias Liza, nos encantaría"

XXX

Una vez que Liza abrió las grandes puertas de acero del Valle Charicifico, los cuatro entrenadores quedaron verdaderamente impresionados por el gran tamaño de los Charizard del lugar. Pues estos eran un poco mas grandes que los Charizard normales que ellos conocían. Durante su recorrido por el gran Valle Charicifico, los jóvenes terminaron topándose con cierto Pokémon de Fuego que no se suponía que debía estar ahí o por lo menos no siendo tan pequeño.

"¿Y ese Charmander?" pregunto Amber, intrigada, cuando su mirada se topo con la de cierta salamandra de fuego que estaba escondida entre unas rocas cercanas.

"Creía que en el Valle Charicifico solo había Charizard" comento Brock, extrañado por la presencia de aquel Charmander en ese lugar.

"Yo también" Ash estaba igual o más extrañado por aquello que sus amigos, debido a que él no recordaba a ningún Charmander en el Valle Charicifico, aunque en aquel entonces no le había prestado mucha atención a los alrededores. Tan solo se había concentrado en Charizard y la decisión que debía tomar "¿Estábamos equivocados?"

"No, están en lo cierto, solo los Charizard vienen de todos lugares para entrenarse aquí, pero ese Charmander es algo especial" respondió Liza mientras miraba fijamente al pequeño Pokémon de Fuego "El nació aquí y nunca ha salido del Valle Charicifico. De hecho ustedes son los primeros humanos que ve a parte de mí, es por eso que está asustado y a la vez intrigado"

"¿Nunca ha salido?"

"Valla"

"¿Pero porque no?"

"Verán, desde que nació, lo único que ha visto Charmander han sido a feroces Pokémon combatiendo unos contra otros y a pesar de que no lo hacen con mala intención, eso causo que Charmander crea que todo el mundo es igual y origino que tenga miedo del mundo exterior" ante las preguntas del azabache y sus amigos, Liza decidió explicar más claramente la situación del lagarto anaranjado "Lo cierto es que he intentado hacerlo salir muchas veces, pero no he logrado ningún resultado"

"Pobre. Vivir toda la vida asustado del mundo exterior" Misty no pudo evitar mirar con pena al pequeño Pokémon de Fuego.

"Si ese es el caso. Solo debe entrenar aquí y así adquirir más confianza para poder salir después al mundo exterior" Ash se notaba muy animado por su idea, después de todo cuando se trataba de entrenar él y sus Pokémon eran los primeros en apuntarse.

"Eso sería lo ideal ya que él necesita mucho entrenamiento, pero me temo que es imposible" dijo Liza con un suspiro.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya les había dicho que el entrenamiento aquí es muy duro e intenso, un Charmander como el no podría soportarlo" explico la peli verde ante la última pregunta del azabache.

"¿Y porque no lo entrenas tu Liza?" sugirió Misty, creyendo haber encontrado la solución perfecta.

"Si, al igual que hiciste con Charla" secundo Brock.

"La verdad es que ya lo intente, pero no funciono" declaro Liza, mirando con tristeza al pequeño Pokémon aun escondido entre las rocas "Parece ser que a ese Charmander le cuesta mucho el confiar en la gente"

Después de haber escuchado toda la historia y tan pronto como Liza les dijo aquellas últimas palabras a los jóvenes, Amber comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba escondida la salamandra de fuego, siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de sus amigos e inclusive por la de algunos de los Charizard que se encontraba entrenando cerca de los alrededores del lugar. Todos miraban intrigados lo que se proponía hacer la joven peli café.

"¿Amber qué haces?" pregunto Ash después de unos segundos de intriga.

"Solo quiero intentar algo" respondió la joven, sin detener su andar y manteniendo la vista fija en su objetivo. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Charmander, pero sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal, Amber se inclino para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, antes de regalarle una gran sonrisa "Hola Charmander"

Durante todo el tiempo que la joven se había ido acercando a él, Charmander estuvo al pendiente de sus movimientos, preparado para correr tan pronto como detectara algún signo de peligro, todo el tiempo viviendo ahí lo había hecho estar siempre alerta, pero en ningún momento eso ocurrió. Y cuando la joven le dedico aquella linda sonrisa, eso termino por desconcertarlo por completo, pero aun así decidió no bajar su guardia. Por su experiencia sabia que tanto las personas como los Pokémon podían cambiar de actitud en cualquier momento, en un instante eran amigables y en el otro se atacaban con brutalidad.

"¿Sabes qué?... Liza nos comento a mí y a mis amigos que crees que el mundo exterior es un lugar muy aterrador y puede que tengas razón, pero te aseguro que aun así no hay nada de que temer" el tono de voz de Amber era tan suave y gentil que parecía relajar a Charmander y hacerlo bajar la guardia "Allá afuera hay un mundo gigantesco, lugares con todo tipo de gente y Pokémon. Es un lugar increíble que vale la pena el ver. Sé que tienes miedo, pero para superarlo solo hace falta el dar el primer paso" mientras la joven hablaba con el Pokémon de Fuego, el resto de las personas alrededor también escuchaban atentos sus palabras "¿Qué dices Charmander? ¿Te animas a dar ese paso?"

"¿Char?" algo en la voz de la peli café le decía a Charmander que podía confiar en ella, pero aun así el miedo seguía presente en él.

Fue en esos momentos que el cielo sobre los jóvenes se empezó a oscurecer y unas conocidas risas se empezaron a escuchar desde las alturas. De un momento a otro una enorme maquina flotante apareció sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes y los Pokémon. El aparato en cuestión poseía una larga y gruesa manguera, como la de una aspiradora. Sorprendentemente en esa ocasión no hubo ningún lema. Tan pronto como fijaron su blanco, el Equipo Rocket inicio con la succión de la maquina.

"¡Charrrr!" rápidamente Charmander comenzó a elevarse en el aire, siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del aparato, pero no logro llegar muy alto pues Amber lo tomo a tiempo entre sus brazos "¿Char?" aun con miedo Charmander no pudo evitar mirar a la persona que ahora lo tenía fuertemente sujeto y evitaba que se lo llevaran.

"No te preocupes Charmander, no dejare que te pase nada" ante aquellas palabras el lagarto anaranjado miro a Amber con gran adoración.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los Pokémon en el lugar no parecían tener problemas en mantenerse en el suelo, gracias a su gran peso y tamaño. A excepción de Pikachu y Skitty, los cuales tuvieron que sujetarse fuertemente de sus respectivos entrenadores para evitar salir volando y ser tragados por la maquina.

"¡Esos niños entrometidos! ¡Siempre están arruinando nuestro planes!" exclamo Jessie con enfado al ver como la peli café evitaba que se robaran al pequeño Pokémon de Fuego.

"Esta vez no"

"Nuestra súper aspiradora los arrastrara a todos" agrego Meowth ante las palabras del peli azul, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la succión de la gran aspiradora.

"No lo permitiré" declaro Ash mientras sujetaba a su fiel compañero para evitar que saliera volando "¡Charizard Lanzallamas!"

Sin perder tiempo el Pokémon de Fuego lanzo un poderoso mar de llamas hacia el cielo. Debido a la succión de la aspiradora el ataque de Charizard fue absorbido completamente por el gran aparato en el cielo, ocasionando que la maquina comenzara a lanzar chaspas para poco después estallar sin remedio alguno, mandando a los tres miembros del Equipo Rocket a volar.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido de nuevo!" fue lo último que se escucho de los ladrones antes de que desaparecieran en el aire.

"Bien hecho Charizard" felicito Ash a su Pokémon por su gran trabajo.

"Pikachu"

"¿Todos están bien?" pregunto Liza a los jóvenes.

"Por poco nos lleva el viento, pero aparte de eso todo está bien" respondió Amber en broma para luego ver a los Pokémon junto a ella "¿Cierto?"

"Nya"

"Charmander"

La respuesta del pequeño Pokémon de Fuego, así como su gran sonrisa y el hecho de que no parecía apurado por despegarse de la peli café, no pasaron desapercibidas por Liza la cual no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Parecía ser que muy pronto Charmander por fin dejaría el nido.

"Amber parece ser que Charmander se encariño contigo" le comento Liza a la peli café para luego lanzar una pregunta muy importante "¿Por qué no lo llevas contigo en tu viaje?"

"¿Estás segura Liza?" todavía sosteniendo en sus brazos a Charmander, Amber volteo a ver a la muchacha peli verde, sin creer del todo lo que había escuchado.

"Completamente" Liza parecía muy segura de su respuesta mientras se acercaba a la joven y a sus amigos "A decir verdad creo que Charmander ya escogió por si solo a su nueva entrenadora"

"¿Es eso cierto Charmander? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¡Char!" mientras respondía su pregunta, Charmander se apego mas a la joven peli café.

"¿A ustedes les parece bien?" ante la pregunta de Liza, los Charizard que vivían en el valle y que habían visto nacer y crecer al pequeño Charmander simplemente rugieron fuertemente en señal de acuerdo "Bueno parece ser que no solo te ganaste la confianza de Charmander, Amber, sino también la de los Charizard del Valle Charicifico"

"Y con esto tenemos nuevo miembro en el equipo" afirmo Brock, una vez que todo estuvo aclarado.

"Siempre hay lugar para uno más" segundo Ash.

"Pika"

"Felicidades Amber"

"Gracias Misty" después de ver a sus amigos, Amber dirigió nuevamente su vista el pequeño Pokémon de Fuego en sus brazos "Creo que ambos encontramos un nuevo amigo Charmander"

"Charmander"

XXX

Para cuando los jóvenes finalmente decidieron que era el momento de marcharse, el sol ya se estaba ocultando tras las montañas. En esos momentos Ash y compañía se encontraban frente a la entrada del Valle Charicifico, despidiéndose de Liza y también de un muy confiable Pokémon y amigo.

"Entrena duro Charizard y cuando estés listo, nos volveremos a ver" dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa, pues no lamentaba nada y estaba seguro de que él y su amigo se volverían a ver en el futuro "Adiós viejo amigo" dando la vuelta el azabache comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, siendo seguido por sus compañeros, los cuales también se habían despedido del Pokémon de Fuego.

"¿En serio estas bien con esto Ash?"

"Si, además no es como si ya no lo fuera a volver a ver nunca más" respondió el azabache ente la pregunta de su amiga.

"Es parte del viaje el despedirte de viejos amigos" comento Brock antes de dirigir su mirada a la joven peli café "Así como el de dar la bienvenida a otros nuevos"

"Tienes razón" concordó Amber, sabiendo que aquellas últimas palabras iban dirigidas a ella "Pero quien iba a decir que terminaríamos trayendo a un nuevo compañero con nosotros" mientras decía aquello la joven saco una Pokébola de su cinturón para mirarla detenidamente unos momentos antes de volverla a guardar. Con su habitual sonrisa la peli café se dirigió a sus compañeros de viaje "¿Y ahora a hacia donde?"

"A Pueblo Azalea" respondió Ash rápidamente "Y a mi siguiente Medalla de Gimnasio"

XXX

Continuando con su viaje, de camino a Pueblo Azalea, nuestros héroes terminaron topándose con un misterioso hombre, en el bosque, llamado Muramasa y su fiel Pokémon Insecto, Scizor. Tan pronto como se conocieron el misterioso hombre invito a los cuatro jóvenes a su centro de entrenamiento. Muramasa quería que su estudiante volviera a despertar su pasión por las batallas y creía que Ash era el entrenador indicado para realizar esa tarea. Por su parte el azabache ya tenía una clara idea del motivo de aquella invitación y tenía toda la intención de lograrlo, igual que la vez anterior, por lo que acepto rápidamente.

Nada mas atravesar las puertas del centro de entrenamiento, los jóvenes quedaron muy impresionados por la gran cantidad de entrenadores y Pokémon que se encontraban entrenando en aquel lugar, así como también por lo respetuosos que estos eran. Mientras el señor Muramasa entrenaba a algunos de sus discípulos, les pidió a sus invitados que tomaran asiento en una habitación de la casa, la cual tenía una excelente vista del jardín y de los entrenadores que se encontraban ahí.

"Buenos días, bienvenidos a nuestra escuela" saludo formalmente uno de los jóvenes discípulos de Muramasa.

"Muchas gracias, es un honor estar aquí" respondió Brock mientras él y sus amigos devolvían respetuosamente el saludo.

"Veo que lo primero que enseñan en esta escuela es a ser educados" comento Misty al ver los perfectos modales del joven discípulo.

"Su maestro debe ser un excelente Entrenador Pokémon si tantos estudiantes vienen aquí para aprender de él" comento Brock mientras veía como el señor Muramasa enseñaba a un grupo de entrenadores.

"No me crearían cuantas Batallas Pokémon gano el señor Muramasa en su buena época" dijo el joven entrenador "Es uno de los mejores entrenadores de todos los tiempos, pero después de haber ganado tanto él decidió enseñar lo que sabe a los entrenadores jóvenes para que se vuelvan Maestros Pokémon" agrego, muy orgulloso de su maestro "Pero él no es el único impresionante, su Scizor, Masamune, es un Pokémon asombroso. Se mueve tan rápido que lo llaman el Rayo Carmín"

"Con que el Rayo Carmín… Eso es fabuloso" Amber se veía verdaderamente impresionada con los logros de aquel hombre, al igual que Ash y sus amigos.

"Eso fue hace mucho" dijo de pronto una nueva voz en el lugar, llamando la atención de los cinco jóvenes presentes.

Dirigiendo su vista al lugar de donde provenía la nueva voz, los jóvenes entrenadores se encontraron con un muchacho de pelo morado, un poco más grande que el joven azabache y la peli café. El muchacho peli morado se encontraba en esos momentos recargado en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una laptop y con una mirada llena de superioridad en su rostro.

"¡No digas eso!" le recrimino el joven discípulo, que se encontraba con los jóvenes, al recién llegado.

"El es Shingo mi mejor estudiante" dijo Muramasa de pronto, interviniendo en aquella conversación "Tal vez puedas interesarlo en una Batalla Pokémon" agrego, dirigiendo sus últimas palabras al azabache.

"Por mi está bien" dijo Ash mientras se ponía de pie "Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta ¿De dónde eres tú?"

"Pikachu"

"Vamos a ver" ignorando el saludo del azabache y del Pokémon amarillo, Shingo se sentó en el suelo para abrir su laptop y ver un poco acerca de la información de Ash "Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta, Ash" de un momento a otro en la pantalla del joven peli morado apareció la fotografía del azabache y la de algunos de sus Pokémon, junto con algo de información de este.

"¿Qué es eso?" le pregunto Brock a Shingo mientras él y sus amigos se acercaban a mirar la laptop del joven.

"Mi archivo de entrenadores, tiene estadísticas y todo tipo de información sobre entrenadores importantes de cinco años atrás" explico Shingo con orgullo mientras les mostraba a los jóvenes información de algunos entrenadores mas, aparte del azabache "Es lo que necesito saber de sus Pokémon y sus estrategias" mientras oía hablar a su discípulo, Muramasa se sentía cada vez mas decepcionado "Según mis datos eres un entrenador Tipo B, utilizas ataques estándar y uno que otro ataque especial, además de que confías en el poder de tus Pokémon para ganar"

"En eso tiene razón" Misty no pudo hacer más que concordar con lo que decía el joven.

"Tomas decisiones apresuradas y confías en tus corazonadas" continuo Shingo, mientras buscaba mas información del azabache.

"Yo diría que eso es exacto" Brock, al igual que su amiga, estuvo de acuerdo con el peli morado.

"Te describió muy bien" agrego Amber, con algo de burla en sus palabras.

"¡No puede ser!" fue en ese momento que la computadora de Shingo arrojo cierta información de gran relevancia. Algo que sorprendió enormemente al peli morado y que también capto completamente su atención "Tu eres aquel entrenador que gano la anterior Meseta Añil siendo tan solo un novato"

"Así es" dijo Ash de lo más tranquilo, apoyando las palabras del joven.

Lo cierto es que en otra ocasión el azabache hubiera estado alardeando de aquel logro, pero con el tiempo había desarrollado un poco mas de sentido común y humildad. Ash sabía que a pesar de haber ganado esa competencia aun había entrenadores más fuertes ahí afuera y una copa de oro no quería decir que fuera el mejor, solo que tenia excelentes Pokémon que lo apoyaban y que se esforzaban por ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño. Por lo que el azabache trataba de ser un mejor entrenador para ellos.

"¿Estuviste en el estadio Shingo?" le pregunto Amber al joven peli morado.

"No, solamente tome un tiempo para bajar los archivos" Shingo contesto aquella pregunta sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de su laptop "Si me lo preguntas tuviste mucha suerte para haber ganado en tu primera gran competencia" agrego el joven, dirigiéndose al azabache.

"No fue suerte, yo y mis Pokémon trabajamos muy duro para lograr ganar" objeto el azabache, en aquella ocasión él y sus Pokémon si se habían preparado desde el principio y no dejaría que el joven menospreciara aquel esfuerzo "Y ahora soy mucho mejor de lo que era antes. Vamos, combatamos y te lo demostrare"

"Para mí ya no hay razón de tener más Batallas Pokémon" menciono el peli morado mientras cerraba su laptop y se ponía de pie "Con la información que tengo sé mucho más acerca de los entrenadores y sus Pokémon de lo que jamás aprendería peleando con ellos"

"¡Te equivocas!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Shingo se extraño ante la negación del azabache.

"¿No te das cuenta?... Yo siempre trato de hacerme más fuerte, pero para hacer eso tengo que combatir con entrenadores más fuertes" explico Ash con una gran emoción en su voz.

"Ese es el desperdicio, los datos predicen todo" moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, Shingo le resto importancia a las palabras del azabache.

"¡No es cierto!" exclamo Ash, antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo mas al respecto "No pueden predecir como una batalla afecta a los Pokémon y sus entrenadores" explico el joven "Los Pokémon son más que una base de datos, eres tú y tus Pokémon trabajando juntos y preocupándose el uno por el otro. Si tu combatieras mas en lugar de estar pegado a ese aparato lo sabrías"

"Está bien Ash, te mostrare que tengo razón" por alguna razón las últimas palabras del azabache, intrigaron un poco al peli morado, lo suficiente para hacerlo aceptar la batalla.

Sin perder más tiempo ambos entrenadores se dirigieron al campo de batalla que había en el centro de entrenamiento, siendo seguidos por el señor Muramasa, sus discípulos y por los compañeros del azabache. Cuando llegaron al campo de de batalla, Ash y Shingo se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones mientras que el señor Muramasa se posicionaba en medio del campo para poder actuar de referí del encuentro.

"Cada entrenador usara un solo Pokémon" explico Muramasa, viendo a ambos entrenadores en el campo.

"¡Navaja ve!" Shingo fue el primero en hacer su elección, dejando salir a cierto Pokémon de color rojo antes visto por los jóvenes.

"¡Scizor!" el Pokémon del peli morado no tardo en salir al campo, con una expresión muy intimidante y seria, propia de los de su especie.

"Navaja es mi Pokémon más poderoso, es más rápido, más astuto, mas fuerte y más resistente que el Scizor del maestro y nunca ha sido vencido en batalla" explico Shingo poco antes de sentarse en el suelo y abrir su laptop "Prepárate Navaja"

"Scizor"

"Shingo ha elegido a Navaja y Ash elige a…" dejando la oración al aire, Muramasa le dio oportunidad al azabache para que hiciera su elección.

"¡Scizor yo te elijo!" sin pensarlo dos veces Ash mando llamar a su propio Pokémon tenazas _"Heracross hizo un gran trabajo la vez anterior, pero creo que en esta ocasión dejare que Scizor se haga cargo"_

"Scizor" mirando detenidamente a su oponente unos momentos, el Pokémon del azabache se preparo para atacar.

XXX

"Así que Shingo tiene un Scizor igual que su maestro, vaya sorpresa" dijo Amber al ver la elección que había hecho el muchacho peli morado _"Me pregunto si por esa razón Ash le pidió al Profesor Oak que le enviaran a Scizor"_

"¿Cómo puede usar su computadora dentro de la batalla?" cuestiono Misty intrigada, al ver al joven peli morado tan tranquilo, sentado en el suelo y prestándole más atención a la maquina en sus manos que a la batalla que estaba por librarse.

"No lo sé, pero presiento que pronto lo sabremos" Brock respondió aquella pregunta mientras miraba atentamente a ambos Pokémon en el campo "La fuerza de Scizor es su velocidad y su ataque de poder, así que Ash usara a Scizor porque es veloz y tiene una buena defensa"

"Creo que Ash al fin está usando la cabeza" comento con aprobación la peli naranja ante la explicación de su amigo.

XXX

"¿Scizor?" Shingo por su parte estaba algo incrédulo por la elección de su rival "Es la elección más obvia"

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Esto va a ser bueno!" exclamo Ash tan pronto como la batalla dio inicio.

"¡Bien Navaja Ataque Rápido!" analizando los datos en su computadora, Shingo decidió empezar con aquel ataque. De un momento a otro el Pokémon del peli morado se empezó a dirigir hacia su oponente, dejando atrás de él una estela de color blanco.

"¡Scizor usa tu Golpe Doble y ataca!" haciendo resplandecer sus dos tenazas al mismo tiempo, el Pokémon del azabache se preparo para atacar.

"Respuesta a la orden, punto veintinueve. Esta batalla no durara mucho" comento Shingo muy confiado al ver la información que arrojaba su laptop "¡Aumenta la velocidad Navaja!"

"¡Scizor!" en poco tiempo el Scizor de Shingo duplico su velocidad, sorprendiendo a los acompañantes del azabache, para segundos después lograr un golpe directo contra su oponente, causándole mucho daño.

"¡Scizor!" Ash, preocupado, veía como su Pokémon era empujado hacia atrás a causa del ataque.

"A esta velocidad el Ataque Rápido de Navaja causa tres veces más daño de lo normal" aquellas palabras solo hicieron que el azabache se molestar mas "Ya estarías enterado de eso si tuvieras mis datos" agrego el peli morado con orgullo.

"Eso ya lo veremos" debatió Ash, confiando en la fuerza de su Pokémon "¡Scizor levántate!"

"Scizor" haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el Scizor de Ash volvió a ponerse de pie.

"Vamos a terminar esto ¡Usa tu Garra de Metal!"

"¡Scizor!" ante la orden de su entrenador, el Pokémon de Shingo hizo resplandecer sus tenazas de un brillante color plateado mientras se dirigía hacia su oponente.

"¡Scizor no dejes que te atrape!"

"Scizor" haciendo resplandecer sus ojos de un intenso color azul, el Pokémon de Ash logra esquivar fácilmente el ataque de su rival, segundos antes de que este impacte sus pinzas contra él, cosa que sorprende a Shingo

"¡Scizor Golpe Doble ahora!"

"¡Quítate Navaja!"

Poco antes de dirigirse hacia su objetivo, los brazos del Scizor de Ash se cubrieron con un brillante color purpura. Pese a la orden de su entrenador, Navaja no logro evitar el ataque de su oponente a tiempo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y enseguida otro más, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

"¿Cómo?" Shingo no podía entender como el Pokémon del azabache se había movido tan rápido por lo que decidió revisar los datos de su computadora, lo que lo altero mucho mas "Punto diez, nunca había visto una defensa como esa ¡Es imposible!"

"¡Apuesto a que eso no estaba en tu base de datos!" se jacto el azabache mientras el muchacho peli morado trataba de recuperarse de la impresión.

"Haré un análisis completo y haré que la computadora elija el siguiente ataque" una vez se recupero un poco de la impresión, Shingo se apresuro a introducir los nuevos datos en su computadora.

"Yo aprendí a usar mi instinto en una Batalla Pokémon, si no aprendes eso no sirves"

XXX

"Puede que tenga algo de razón en sus palabras, pero…"

"Ash siempre combate por instinto" intervino Misty, terminando la oración de Amber.

"Diferentes entrenadores tienen diferentes estilos, es lo que hace tan impredecibles las Batallas Pokémon" agrego Brock.

Mientras los tres jóvenes conversaban tranquilamente, los demás entrenadores en el lugar, que se encontraban presenciando la batalla, miraban asombrados como Ash y su Scizor se estaban manteniendo a la par de Shingo y su Pokémon. Al mismo tiempo el señor Muramasa veía feliz lo que estaba sucediendo.

XXX

"¡Scizor Ataque Rápido!" ordeno Ash.

"¡Scizor!"

"¡Sí!" exclamo Shingo una vez que su computadora termino de procesar la nueva información y desarrollar un nuevo plan de ataque en base a ella "¡Muy bien Navaja usa tu Doble Equipo!" antes de que el Pokémon de Ash pudiera hacer su movimiento, el Scizor de Shingo creó tres copias de el mismo alrededor de su oponente, haciéndole imposible a este el saber cuál era el verdadero y deteniendo así su ataque "La elección perfecta, Scizor no podrá anular este ataque" comento muy orgulloso de la elección de su computadora "Veamos si tu instinto vence mis datos"

"Ya lo veras" Ash ya sabía qué hacer en un caso así por lo que no se inmuto ni un poco ante el ataque del joven "¡Muy bien Scizor ya sabes que hacer!" nada más oír aquellas palabras el Pokémon Insecto cerro sus ojos para poder escuchar mejor los sonidos a su alrededor.

"¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" pregunto el peli morado sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando "¡¿Por qué solo se sienta ahí?!" sin saber que hacer Shingo trato de encontrar alguna respuesta en su computadora "Tengo que revisar esto"

"¡Muy bien Scizor! ¡Lo haces muy bien!"

XXX

"Singo no puede ver la batalla y su computadora al mismo tiempo" comento Misty mientras veía como el muchacho peli morado trataba de mantener la vista tanto en el combate como en su laptop.

"Se está dando cuenta de donde debe estar su atención"

"Ash esta sintonizado con sus Pokémon y confía en sus instintos, pero Shingo pone toda su confianza en sus datos y no en sí mismo" Brock al igual que sus amigas ya se había dado cuenta del verdadero problema del muchacho peli morado.

"Si, una de las primeras reglas es que debes confiar en tu fuerza interior"

XXX

"¡Scizor Corte Furia!" ordeno Ash tan pronto como se percato de que su Pokémon había encontrado al Scizor verdadero.

"¡Ahora aplástalo con tu pinza!"

Haciendo que sus tenazas brillaran de un intenso rojo carmesí, el Scizor de Ash se dirigió a su oponente, al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon de Shingo hacia lo mismo. Antes de que Navaja pudiera impactar su ataque contra el Pokémon del azabache, este logro golpearlo fuertemente con su brillante tenaza, causándole mucho daño y haciendo que cayera al suelo con gran fuerza.

"¡Bien hecho Scizor!"

"¡No es cierto!" ante aquel último movimiento por parte de su oponente, Shingo no pudo evitar dejar su computadora a un lado y ponerse de pie, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Algo que sin duda sorprendió a los espectadores "¡Navaja levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡No pueden ganar!"

"Scizor" ante la petición de su entrenador, Navaja volvió a ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

"Esta aturdido Scizor, vamos a terminarlo" sin esperar otra palabra mas, el Scizor de Ash se dirigió hacia su oponente para luego impactar contra él con gran fuerza, mientras dejaba una estela de color blanco tras de él.

"¿Pero cómo?" Shingo no podía creer lo que veía en esos momentos "Se está movimiento más rápido de lo que mis datos indican"

"Hay mucho mas en los Pokémon que tus datos" comento Ash muy seguro de su palabras "¡Vamos a ganar Scizor!"

"¡Scizor!"

"¡Sigue peleando Navaja!"

"¡Scizor!"

De un momento a otro ambos Pokémon Insecto se lanzaron hacia el centro del campo, comenzando así un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero en el último momento el Pokémon del azabache logro conectar un fuerte golpe que le causo mucho daño a su rival y lo hizo retroceder hacia donde se encontraba su entrenador.

"¡Navaja!"

"Este es el fin" tan pronto como Ash dijo aquellas palabras, sorpresivamente, el Pokémon de Shingo logro recuperarse del impacto antes de caer al suelo "Buena recuperación" admitió el azabache sin ningún lamento _"Tal parece que esta batalla aun no acaba"_

"¡¿Qué esperaban?!" dijo Shingo muy animado. En esos momentos parecía ser que el peli morado estaba disfrutando verdaderamente de la batalla "¡Navaja Ataque Rápido ahora!"

"¡Scizor tu también!"

Sin perder tiempo ambos Pokémon tenaza se lanzaron hacia el frente del campo, mientras dejaban tras de ellos la tan característica estela de color blanco, causada por el ataque. Una vez en medio del campo los dos Pokémon Insecto colisionaron uno contra el otro en una lucha de fuerza para poco después retroceder hacia donde se encontraban sus respectivos entrenadores.

"Tu Scizor es un gran guerrero Shingo"

"Tu Scizor es rudo también Ash, pero mi amigo Navaja nunca se rinde"

"Nosotros tampoco nos rendimos"

"¡Navaja termínalo con Garra de Metal!" cubriendo sus pinzas con un brillante color plateado, Navaja se preparo para atacar a su oponente.

"¡Resiste ahí Scizor!" mientras su oponente se dirigía hacia él, el Pokémon de Ash se preparo para recibir el ataque, tratando de protegerse lo mejor posible con sus tenazas.

"¡Ganaremos!" exclamo Shingo, completamente seguro de su victoria, ante las acciones del azabache.

"¡Recuerda que con los Pokémon no puedes predecir nada!" advirtió Ash poco antes de que el Pokémon de Shingo impactara contra el suyo.

Tan pronto como Navaja impacto contra el Scizor del azabache, este lo sujeto de las pinzas en un rápido movimiento, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, para luego de una manera impresionante lanzarlo por los aires. Era claro que aquello había sido el plan de Ash desde el principio.

"¡Oh no!"

"Te lo dije" dijo el azabache antes de volver a atacar "¡Muy bien! ¡Usa Forcejeo Insecto Scizor!" mientras Navaja aun se encontraba en el aire, el Scizor del azabache se rodeo de un aura de color magenta, la cual luego se expandió por todo su alrededor, alcanzando a su oponente y terminando por debilitarlo.

"¡Ash gana el duelo!" declaro Muramasa una vez el Scizor de Shingo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Sí!" sin perder tiempo Ash corrió hacia su Pokémon para felicitarlo "¡Sabia que podíamos Scizor!"

"Scizor"

"Navaja" al escuchar la voz de Shingo, Ash y su Pokémon voltearon a verlo "¿Te encuentras bien amigo?" en esos momentos el joven peli morado se encontraba arrodillado junto a su Pokémon mientras este recuperaba la conciencia.

"Scizor"

"Shingo ¿Qué paso con tu computadora?" pregunto de pronto Muramasa, llamando la atención del joven peli morado.

"Ya no la necesito" respondió Shingo, avergonzado por su anterior comportamiento "Llegue a olvidar como eran los duelos" agrego antes de volver a dirigirse a su Pokémon "Estuviste muy bien, peleaste muy duro"

"Scizor"

"El espíritu de batalla de Shingo ha sido restaurado amigo y creo que el nuestro también" dijo Muramasa, dirigiéndose a su fiel compañero de tantos años, mientras veía como su estudiante estrella volvía a sonreír sinceramente "Ahora creo que es momento de una nueva misión" agrego mientras dirigía su vista a Ash y en especial al Pokémon Insecto a su lado.

"Scizor" asintió Masamune, sabiendo a que se refería su entrenador.

Mientras que Muramasa hablaba detenidamente con su Pokémon, Masamune, Ash, Shingo y sus respectivos Pokémon se dirigieron al centro del campo, siendo seguidos poco después por los acompañantes del azabache, para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. Sin darse cuenta, en ese preciso momento, los jóvenes estaban siendo observados atentamente por cierto trió de ladrones, los cuales veían fijamente la computadora del peli morado.

"Gracias Shingo, aprendí mucho de ti con este duelo" le dijo Ash al joven peli morado una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

"Creo que yo aprendí mas de ti" comento Shingo con sinceridad y con un tono más humilde en su voz.

"Ves, debiste haberme escuchado" el azabache estaba muy feliz de haber podido ayudar al peli morado una vez más.

"Ahora voy a analizar nuestras fuerzas y debilidades sin usar esto para variar" mientras decía aquellas palabras, Shingo movió la mano con la que ahora sostenía la computadora.

"En ese caso nosotros tomaremos eso" dijo una nueva voz en el lugar. Fue en ese momento que de entre unos árboles cercanos al lugar salieron los tres ladrones.

"Que sorpresa" dijo el azabache con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué están tratando de robar esta vez?" Brock, al igual que sus amigos, miraba serio a los tres intrusos.

"Solo su información" respondió James de lo más tranquilo, como si lo que estaban a punto de hacer no fuera ningún delito.

"Vamos a pelear por ella" intervino de pronto Jessie mientras arrojaba las Pokébolas de sus dos Pokémon "¡Arbok! ¡Lickitung!"

"¡Weezing! ¡Victreebel!" imitando las acciones de su compañera, James también libero a sus dos Pokémon.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" pregunto molesto Shingo tan pronto como ambos ladrones liberaron a sus Pokémon.

"¡Prepárate para ver problemas que no conocías!" ante la pregunta del peli morado Jessie dio inicio con su lema.

"¡Esto es la vida real, no como lo creías!"

"¡Para proteger el mundo de la devastación!"

"¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!"

"¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!"

"¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Tandamangapio!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡Jemes meme mes!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ahí madre!"

"¡Meowth así es!"

"Muy bien Equipo Rocket ¿Para qué han venido aquí?" una vez que el Equipo Rocket termino de recitar su lema, Shingo indago más acerca de su presencia en el centro de entrenamiento.

"Venimos por esa información" respondió Jessie mientras señalaba el aparato electrónico en manos del muchacho peli morado.

"Tu base de datos es lo que necesitamos para escoger los Pokémon que queremos robar" agrego James "Y en vista de que tu ya no piensas utilizarla nosotros la tomaremos"

"Eso ni lo piensen, no pienso dejar que se roben nada" declaro Shingo, ante las palabras del Equipo Rocket "¡Navaja!"

"Estoy de acuerdo" al igual que el peli morado, Ash también se preparo para la batalla "¡Scizor!"

A pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su respectivo encuentro, ante las palabras de los jóvenes, ambos Pokémon Insecto se colocaron delante de sus respectivos entrenadores, preparados para comenzar una nueva batalla, ahora en contra de los Pokémon de los dos ladrones y del Pokémon parlante.

"¡Ahora verán!" grito Jessie antes de que mandara a sus dos Pokémon "¡Arbok! ¡Lickitung receteen su disco duro!"

"¡Les enseñaremos algo sabio loco!" agrego James, haciendo lo mismo que su compañera "¡Weezing! ¡Victreebel! ¡Échenselos!"

"¡Ataque Rápido ahora!" ordenaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

"¡Scizor!"

Antes de que los Pokémon de los ladrones pudieran hacer su jugada, ambos Pokémon tenaza se lanzaron en su contra, dejando tras de ellos una estela de color blanco. En cuestión de segundos los dos Pokémon Insecto lograron golpear a sus oponentes, mandándolos contra los dos ladrones tras de ellos. La fuerza del impacto de ambos ataques combinados hizo que el Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon salieran lanzados por los aires.

"¡El Equipo Rocket…!"

"¡… ha sido vencido…!"

"¡… otra vez!"

Gritaron los tres maleantes poco antes de desaparecer de la vista de los entrenadores.

XXX

Después de la acostumbrada despedida del Equipo Rocket, Ash y sus amigos se encontraban listos para partir. No sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y para el azabache de su nuevo rival, otra vez.

"Ash, después de que Scizor y yo entrenemos mas…"

"Combatiremos otra vez" finalizo el azabache, sabiendo exactamente lo que el peli morado quería decir.

"Exacto, pero ten cuidado porque seré mucho más fuerte" advirtió Shingo mientras extendía la mano hacia el azabache, en señal de aquella promesa.

"Espero que yo lo sea también" sin dudarlo, Ash tomo la mano que lo ofrecía el muchacho, mientras decía aquellas palabras.

"Presiento que la próxima vez que se enfrenten, ustedes y sus Pokémon, serán mucho más fuertes" comento Brock, siendo testigo de la promesa de aquellos dos entrenadores, al igual que sus amigas.

"Yo quiero ver ese duelo" agrego Misty.

"Igual yo" declaro Muramasa poco antes de dirigirse al azabache "Dime Ash… ¿Qué te parecería el dejar a tu Scizor conmigo para que estrene un poco?"

"¡¿Dejar a Scizor aquí?!" Ash no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras finales del señor Muramasa, después de todo aquel ofrecimiento era nuevo para el _"Esto no había pasado la otra vez"_

"La verdad es que tu Scizor me recuerda mucho a Masamune cuando era más joven, sería un honor para mí enseñarle todos los secretos de los Pokémon de su especie" el señor Muramasa trato de explicarle al joven los motivos de aquella decisión.

"No sé qué decir"

"Scizor"

Al igual que su entrenador, el Pokémon tenaza estaba algo sorprendido de aquel ofrecimiento, pero más que nada estaba muy interesado. Pese a no haber pasado tanto tiempo al lado de su entrenador como los otros Pokémon de este, Scizor le tenía un gran cariño al azabache y deseaba poder hacerse cada vez mucho más fuerte para poder ayudarlo en sus batallas futuras y así apoyarlo para que pudiera cumplir su sueño. Una meta que tenía en común con los demás Pokémon del azabache.

"Scizor… ¿Qué es lo que tu deseas hacer?" le pregunto el azabache a su Pokémon, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que dirigiera su vista hacia el "Yo apoyare la decisión que tomes"

"Pikachu"

"Scizor" ante las últimas palabras de su entrenador, Scizor volteo a ver al señor Masamune para luego asentir con la cabeza, dando a entender que aceptaba su oferta.

"Tanto entrenador como Pokémon tienen deseos de hacerse lo más fuertes que puedan" aseguro Muramasa al ver la determinación en los ojos del Pokémon Insecto.

"Si esa es tu decisión así será" dijo Ash, al ver las acciones de su Pokémon, para luego dirigirse hacia el hombre frente a el "Señor Muramasa por favor cuide muy bien de mi Scizor" pidió mientras sacaba la Pokébola de Scizor y se la entregaba al hombre mayor.

"Así lo haré jovencito"

* * *

 **Por fin pude acabar. Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve un bloqueo, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y espero publicar mas seguido.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Batalla con los Insectos! ¡Misterios y Sorpresas!**

Tan pronto como llegaron al Pueblo Azalea, Ash y sus amigos, se vieron envueltos en otra batalla con el Equipo Rocket, ahora en el Pozo de los Slowpoke, dando como resultado la conocida despedida de los tres ladrones por los aires. Pero lo que sin duda sorprendió a los jóvenes, más precisamente a Amber, Brock y Misty, fue que el extraño hombre, disfrazado de Slowpoke, que habían conocido, nada más llegar al pueblo, era el famoso experto en Pokébolas que estaban buscando. Así que tan pronto como pudieron los jóvenes cumplieron con el encargo del Profesor Oak y le entregaron la Pokébola GS a Kurt para que la examinara más detenidamente.

Mientras se encontraban en la casa del experto en Pokébolas, luego de llamar el Profesor Oak, Ash y Amber les contaron a sus amigos el porqué era tan famoso Kurt, así como también acerca de las Pokébolas Apricon, lo que llevo a que el hombre mayor terminara por regalarles a cada uno de ellos una Pokébola Rápida, como muestra de agradecimiento por su ayuda con los Slowpoke, y también a ofrecerles el fabricarles otras Pokébolas Apricon si le traían mas material. Ante tal oportunidad los jóvenes fueron a unas colinas cercanas en donde había diferentes tipos de Apricon para recoger algunos de ellos, todo esto en compañía de la pequeña nieta de Kurt, Maizie. En esa ocasión el Equipo Rocket también intento robar todos los Apricon del lugar, pero para su desdicha no pudieron hacer casi nada pues Ash estaba preparado para todos sus planes

Al igual que en su otra linea de tiempo Brock también pudo conseguir atrapar a su buen amigo Pineco, gracias a la Pokébola Rápida que le había regalado Kurt. Ash estaba completamente seguro que ese Pineco era el mismo que el moreno había atrapado la primera vez, ya que igual que en aquella ocasión el pequeño Pokémon trato de detener a los tres ladrones él solo. Al final las cosas resultaron algo diferentes a como el azabache recordaba, pero igual de bien. Ash consiguió recoger tres Apricon de diferentes colores mientras que Amber pudo recoger otros tres Apricon diferentes. En cambio Brock y Misty consiguieron tomar un Apircon cada uno.

"Ahora déjenmelo todo a mi" dijo Kurt tras recibir los siete Apricon de colores en sus manos "Les prometo que cuando termine con ellas serán las mejores Pokébolas que hay"

"Ya quiero ver como quedan"

"Seguro que serán estupendas" comento Ash recordando el gran trabajo que había hecho Kurt la vez anterior. Las Pokébolas de Atracción que les había hecho Kurt aquella vez a él y a Misty les habían sido muy útiles para atrapar a Totodile y a Corsola _"Es una pena que en esta ocasión no pudiera usar una Pokébola Apricon con Totodile, pero estoy seguro de que habrá otras oportunidades para hacer uso de ellas"_

"Y hablando de Pokébolas… ¿De casualidad ya sabe algo de la Pokébola GS?" las palabras de Brock sacaron al azabache de sus pensamientos. Ante aquella pregunta Kurt le entrego los Apricon a su nieta para sacar la Pokébola amarilla de entre su manga.

"Mmm… Es simple, pero compleja. Clásica, pero normal. Avanzada, aunque algo primitiva" respondió el artesano poco después de meditar un poco sus palabras.

"Oh"

"En otras palabras"

"Si"

"No tengo ni idea" finalizo Kurt su explicación haciendo que los amigos de Ash casi cayeran al suelo debido a la impresión "No tengo ni idea de quien la diseño, pero está protegida por una misteriosa cerradura. Debe haber una forma de abrirla, pero aun no se cual es" agrego mientras miraba fijamente la misteriosa Pokébola en sus manos.

"¿Hay algo que tu no sepas abuelo?"

"Dije que aun no lo sé, pero creo que puedo llegar al fondo de esto con un poco de tiempo" aclaro el experto en Pokébolas para luego dirigirse a los jóvenes "¿Les importaría mucho si me quedo con la Pokébola GS un poco más?"

"Por mí no hay problema Kurt" respondió Ash, sabiendo que nada malo le pasaría a la Pokébola GS estando en manos de aquel hombre _"Tal vez en esta ocasión pueda averiguar algo más acerca de la Pokébola GS"_

"Con la condición de que le avise al Profesor Oak en cuanto haya descubierto algo nuevo" agrego Brock, recordando la petición del investigador la última vez que le llamaron para avisarle que habían cumplido con su encargo.

"Claro"

"A decir verdad es un alivio" comento Misty al saber que la Pokébola GS se quedaría en manos más capaces que las de ella y sus amigos.

"¡Es decir que es hora de ganar medallas! ¡A la carga Pikachu!"

"¡Pika!"

Sin perder más tiempo Ash comenzó a caminar a paso veloz para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa del artesano, con Pikachu en su hombro, siendo seguido por Brock y Misty. Pero antes de salir tan siquiera del taller de Kurt, el azabache y sus dos amigos se detuvieron en la entrada del lugar, esperando a que cierta peli café los alcanzara.

"¿Amber no vienes?" pregunto Ash finalmente, al ver que Amber no se movía ni un centímetro de donde estaba parada.

"Creo que yo me quedare aquí, la verdad quiero saber un poco más acerca de la Pokébola GS" respondió la joven con sinceridad. Desde que vio la Pokébola GS algo en ella llamo la atención de la peli café y si aquel hombre podía averiguar un poco mas de esa misteriosa Pokébola entonces Amber quería estar presente para cuando lo descubriera "Pero te deseo mucha suerte en tu batalla"

"¡De acuerdo!" respetando la decisión de su prima, Ash simplemente continuo con su plan inicial "¡En ese caso volveremos cuando gane mi segunda medalla!"

"Pikachu" concordó Pikachu al mismo tiempo que, con una de sus manos, se despedía de la minina rosa, la cual estaba en brazos de su entrenadora.

"Esperaremos aquí" dijo Kurt mientras Ash y sus amigos salían apresuradamente de su taller "Se necesita una Rápida para atraparlo"

"Eso es seguro"

XXX

"Bueno aquí esta" Ash decía aquello mientras las puertas del gran edificio se abrían para él y sus amigos.

"¿Brock estás seguro de que es el lugar correcto?" le pregunto Misty a su amigo tan pronto cruzaron las puertas "Porque esto parece más un jardín que un Gimnasio Pokémon"

"Pues tal vez parezca un jardín, pero según esta guía este es el Gimnasio del Pueblo Azalea" dijo el moreno, revisando una vez más el libro en su mano.

"Vengan" sin esperar un minuto más el azabache se empezó a adentran en el gran bosque techado.

"Ash tal vez deberíamos esperar aquí" al ver como su amigo comenzaba a caminar al interior del lugar, Misty y Brock decidieron seguirlo, aunque la primera no estaba muy segura de ello.

"El Líder del Gimnasio debe estar por aquí" fue la única respuesta que dio el azabache sin detenerse.

"Sé que estamos adentro, pero siento como si fuera un bosque" comento Brock mientras seguía a sus amigos.

"Y yo siento que algo horrible nos caerá en cima en cualquier momento" agrego Misty muy nerviosa por aquel lugar.

 _"Ahora que recuerdo…"_ ante las palabras de su amiga, Ash recordó lo que había sucedido la vez anterior cuando entro en aquel gimnasio _"Oh no"_ si eso volvía a pasar no solo su amiga se asustaría mucho sino que también Bugsy tendría problemas por su culpa "Misty…"

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" antes de que Ash pudiera prevenir a la peli naranja, un pequeño Caterpie bajo colgando de un árbol y se coloco frente a ella. Al ver al Pokémon Insecto, Misty no pudo evitar gritar lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzar a correr lo más lejos posible del pequeño gusano verde. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos la peli naranja comenzó a recuperar el aliento, pero en ese momento varios Metapod comenzaron a caer a su alrededor desde un árbol cercano "¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" aquello hizo que la joven se pusiera azul del susto y emitiera un grito aun más fuerte que el de la vez anterior, al mismo tiempo que corría de regreso con sus amigos mientras agitaba una rama para alejar a los Pokémon Insecto de su camino "¡Los odio! ¡Odio a los Pokémon Insecto!" grito la joven con los nervios de punta mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Tan asustada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había regresado al mismo lugar del que había huido y de que a su lado se encontraba el mismo Caterpie que la había asustado en un principio.

 _"Demasiado tarde"_ Ash sabía que en esos momentos ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar lo que sucedería a continuación.

"¡Misty! ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Brock, preocupado por la joven, mientras él y Ash corrían en su ayuda.

"¡Esto no es un Gimnasio Pokémon! ¡Es una cámara de tortura!" declaro la peli naranja.

"¡Te equivocas!" exclamo una voz desde las alturas. Intrigados, los jóvenes alzaron la vista en dirección al lugar de donde provenía aquella nueva voz. Rápidamente vieron a un muchacho de pelo morado, sentado en las ramas de un gran árbol, cercano a ellos "Esto sí es un Gimnasio Pokémon, es del Pueblo de Azalea. Y si me permites decirlo, tu ignorancia es evidente, porque todos saben que los Pokémon Insecto son los mejores Pokémon del mundo"

"¡Como te atreves a decirme ignorante!" ante las palabras del muchacho, Misty se enfado tanto que olvido completamente su miedo y en un arenque de ira termino lanzando al pequeño Caterpie, a su lado, por los aires, hasta los brazos del azabache "¡¿Quién crees que eres tú?!"

"No tengo por qué decirte quien soy" dijo el peli morado con calma, luego de ver la extraña actitud de la joven "Tú tienes que decirme quien eres"

"Yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y vengo a tener un duelo contigo" Ash decidió que era mejor intervenir antes de que su amiga hiciera algo en contra del pobre de Bugsy.

"Ah… Eres otro retador" se quejo el muchacho peli morado mientras se ponía de pie "Yo soy Bugsy, el Líder del Gimnasio Azalea. Los Pokémon Insecto son mi especialidad y se casi todo lo que hay que saber sobre ellos"

"Bien, tengamos una batalla"

"Acepto a todos los retadores, es el trabajo de un Líder de Gimnasio" respondió Bugsy con seriedad ante el reto del azabache "Pero antes de empezar…" agrego poco después, con un tono mucho más calmado.

"¿Si?"

"Podrían poner la escalera, no me puedo bajar" ante la petición del peli morado, Brock y Misty casi caen al suelo, mientras que una gota caía de la cabeza de Ash y Pikachu a causa de aquella situación.

"Claro"

XXX

Mientras Kurt se encontraba ocupado fabricando las Pokébolas de los jóvenes, con la ayuda de su nieta Maizie, Amber los esperaba en la sala de estar junto con Skitty, la cual en esos momentos estaba tomando una agradable siesta. En la mesa junto a la joven peli café se encontraba la misteriosa Pokébola GS. Amber miraba el objeto redondo fijamente, como si eso la ayudara a descifrar los misterios que escondía.

"Simple, pero compleja… Clásica, pero normal… Avanzada, pero algo primitiva" recitando las anteriores palabras de Kurt, en voz alta, Amber meditaba lo que aquello podría significar "Espero que a Ash le esté yendo mejor" dijo entre suspiros, luego de estar pensando en alguna respuesta durante varios minutos y no encontrar nada "¿Qué será lo que escondes dentro?" al mismo tiempo que hacia esa pregunta, la peli café presiono el botón de la Pokébola dorada.

Fue entonces que los ojos de Amber resplandecieron intensamente para luego todo volverse oscuro.

XXX

Una vez que los jóvenes ayudaron a Bugsy a bajar del árbol, el peli morado los guió hacia el campo de batalla, situado en lo profundo de aquel bosque bajo techo. Nada más llegar al lugar ambos jóvenes entrenadores se colocaron, cada uno, a un lado del campo para comenzar con su encuentro. Curiosamente, ya en el lugar, los esperaba un hombre que se encargaría de juzgar aquella batalla.

"¡Esta Batalla Pokémon oficial entre Bugsy, el Líder del Gimnasio del Pueblo Azalea, y Ash Ketchum, el retador del Pueblo Paleta, esta por empezar!" anuncio el referí mientras los dos nombrados esperaban a que el combate diera inicio "¡Cada entrenador puede usar tres Pokémon y una medalla está en juego! ¡¿Están listos?!"

"¡Estoy listo cuando quieras!" respondió el azabache, muy emocionado por su batalla, dirigiéndose al peli morado frente a él.

"Ash, antes de empezar, quiero preguntarte algo" dijo Bugsy con calma.

"Si, ¿Qué?"

"¿Has escuchado el dicho, el entrenador que aprende las reglas de los Pokémon Insecto aprende a dirigir a los Pokémon Insecto?" tan pronto como Bugsy pregunto aquello, Ash no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Si lo he escuchado" respondió el azabache, recordando como el peli morado le había hecho esa misma pregunta la vez anterior.

"¿A si?" Bugsy no pudo evitar desconcertarse ante la respuesta del azabache, después de todo era poco probable que hubiera oído ese refrán debido a que el mismo lo había inventado.

"Si. De ti. Justo ahora" aclaro Ash con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro.

"Nada mal" tuvo que admitir el peli morado, ante el ingenio de su retador.

XXX

"Sin duda Bugsy tiene a los Pokémon Insecto en el cerebro" comento Brock al oír aquella extraña conversación entre los dos jóvenes.

"Yo no quiero a ningún Pokémon Insecto en ninguna parte de mi" mientras decía aquello Misty veía por los alrededores del lugar, esperando que ningún Pokémon Insecto decidiera aparecer en esos momentos.

"Aun así, sin duda sabe lo que hace" agrego el moreno con más seriedad "El usa Pokémon Insecto y a ellos les gusta vivir en el bosque. Y es por eso que Bugsy decidió construir ahí el gimnasio y el campo de batalla. Una decisión muy lista si me permites decirlo"

XXX

Cuando la peli café abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba para nada en la casa del artesano de Pokébolas. Todo el lugar en cuestión se encontraba en absoluta oscuridad, lo que dificultaba el poder ver algo, además no parecía que hubiera nadie más en ese lugar.

 _"¿Qué es este lugar?"_

De la nada una extraña figura apareció frente a la joven, pese a estar de espaldas a la peli café, se podía ver claramente como la silueta de aquella misteriosa figura pertenecía a un Pokémon, aunque no podía distinguir de cual Pokémon se trataba. Amber estaba casi convencida de que era un Pokémon que nunca había visto antes.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_ cuando Amber hizo aquella pregunta, el misterioso Pokémon su dio la vuelta, dejando ver a la joven unos grandes ojos de color azul así como también unas afiladas garras _"¿Tu eres quien está dentro de la Pokébola GS?"_ tan pronto como la joven hizo aquella pregunta, el misterioso Pokémon se envolvió en un campo magnético de color azul, al mismo tiempo que su pelaje se electrificaba completamente, y entonces se abalanzo contra la joven _"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"_

XXX

"Voy a empezar con uno de los competidores más fuertes en mi arsenal de Pokémon Insecto ¡Yo elijo a Spinarak!" arrojando la Pokébola en su mano, Bugsy libero a su Pokémon.

"Spinarak" la pequeña araña de color verde rápidamente hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla.

"En ese caso ya sé que Pokémon voy a elegir ¡Noctowl yo te elijo!" sin perder tiempo Ash dejo salir al Pokémon Volador de extraños colores.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Spinarak usa tu Telaraña!" sin intimidarse por la desventaja de Tipo, Bugsy ordeno el primer ataque. De un momento a otro Spinarak lanza un poderoso hilo de color blanco con dirección hacia Noctowl.

"¡Esquívalo Noctowl!" con un ágil movimiento el búho de brillantes colores logro evadir fácilmente el hilo de seda.

"¡Sigue así Spinarak!"

"¡Noctowl sigue esquivando!"

Una y otra vez el pequeño Pokémon Insecto de color verde siguió lanzando su hilo de color blanco contra el Pokémon Volador mientras que este volaba por todo el campo de batalla, esquivando cada uno de sus ataques con gran agilidad y precisión.

"¡Spinarak y yo no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente!" declaro Bugsy poco antes de dar su siguiente orden "¡Spinarak cubre todo el campo con Telaraña!"

"¡Spina!" rápidamente Spinarak lanzo sus hilos por todo el lugar, haciendo que se adhirieran a los arboles cercanos y lograran formar varias telarañas que cubrieran todo el campo de batalla.

"Oh no"

"Ahora Noctowl no podrá acercarse sin quedar atrapado por la Telaraña de Spinarak" comento Bugsy con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso crees tú! ¡Noctowl Corte Aéreo!" entre sus alas el Pokémon búho rápidamente creó una esfera de aire para luego lanzarla contra su oponente. La esfera atravesó la telaraña sin ningún problema, rompiéndola, para seguir su camino.

"¡Esquívalo Spinarak!" ante la orden de su entrenador, Spinarak lanza su hilo hacia uno de los árboles cercano y una vez sujeto se eleva rápidamente, esquivando el ataque de su oponente "Tus ataques normales no funcionaran contra mis Pokémon Insecto"

"Rak" mientras su entrenador decía aquellas palabras, Spinarak comenzó a balancearse entre los arboles alrededor, utilizando sus Telaraña como lianas.

"Eso no nos detendrá ¡Noctowl prepárate!" sin dejarse intimidar por su oponente, Ash se preparo para atacar nuevamente "¡Primero apunta y luego usa tu Corte Aéreo!" generando nuevamente la esfera de aire, Noctowl la lanza hacia el Pokémon Insecto, tratando de acertar un golpe, pero termina fallando nuevamente debido a lo rápido que Spinarak se balancea en los arboles.

"¡Spinarak usa tu ataque de Piquete Venenoso!"

"¡Spina!" mientras se balanceaba en el aire, Spinarak lanzo una lluvia de pequeñas agujas de color morado contra Noctowl.

"¡Resiste Noctowl! ¡Confusión!" Noctowl hace resplandecer sus ojos de un brillante color celeste para luego lanzar un poderoso rayo del mismo color, desde los cuernos en su cabeza. El rayo celeste intercepta las agujas moradas, bloqueando así el ataque, para luego seguir su camino y golpear de lleno contra el Pokémon Insecto, haciendo que el hilo se rompa y Spinarak caiga al suelo.

"¡Spinarak!" Bugsy no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver el aprieto en el que se encontraba su Pokémon.

"¡Ahora Noctowl Ataque Celestial!" una vez que tomo altitud, el Pokémon búho se lanzo en picada hacia su oponente al mismo tiempo que una brillante capa de color dorado lo envolvía completamente.

"¡Piquete Venenoso!" ordeno Bugsy en un último intento por detener a su oponente.

Mientras el Pokémon Brillante se dirigía hacia él, Spinarak lanzo nuevamente las agujas de color morado en su dirección. En esa ocasión Noctowl no pudo evadir el ataque, lo que ocasiono que recibiera de lleno el golpe, aun así siguió su camino hasta impactar contra el Pokémon Insecto, logrando un golpe directo y haciendo que la pequeña araña cayera al suelo completamente inconsciente.

"¡Spinarak no puede continuar! ¡Noctowl gana!" declaro el referí al ver al Pokémon inconsciente.

"¡Lo logramos!"

"¡Pika pi!"

Ante la victoria de su compañero, Ash y Pikachu empezaron a festejar, pero entonces el azabache noto como su Pokémon comenzaba a volar de manera extraña. Parecía como si Noctowl tuviera problemas para mantenerse estable en el aire.

"¿Noctowl estas bien?" Ash se preocupo ante el extraño comportamiento de su Pokémon. Fue entonces que noto como varias chispas de color morado rodeaban el cuerpo de Noctowl "Esta envenenado"

XXX

"Bugsy hizo un gran trabajo entrenando a ese Spinarak" opino Brock al ver el resultado final del encuentro.

"Es cierto, a pesar de tener la ventaja, Noctowl tuvo muchos problemas para vencerlo" Misty ya para esos momentos se había olvidado de donde se encontraba y únicamente se concentraba en la batalla de su amigo "Y aun así no salió impune de su batalla"

"Ese envenenamiento le causara problemas a Ash mas adelante" agrego Brock mientras veía como Noctowl trataba de mantenerse en el aire "Me pregunto qué clase de Pokémon tendrá planeado usar Bugsy ahora"

XXX

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" cuando Amber volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente en la sala de estar del artesano en Pokébolas _"¿Habrá sido un sueño?"_ se cuestiono la joven mientras miraba la Pokébola en la mesa.

"Nya" el maullido angustiado de la minina rosa llamo la atención de la peli café, haciendo que apartara la mirada de la Pokébola amarilla.

"Tranquila Skitty estoy bien" le dijo a su Pokémon, al ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba en brazos "Pero por lo pronto mantendremos esto entre nosotras"

"Nya" no muy convencida Skitty asintió con la cabeza.

"Descuida Skitty todo estará bien" agrego mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la minina para reconfortarla _"En verdad eso espero"_ pidió la joven, dando una última mirada a la Pokébola GS _"Tengo el presentimiento de que esto solo está comenzando"_

XXX

"Me sorprende que hayas vencido a mi primer Pokémon, pero este va a ser más duro. De hecho este será mucho más difícil" dijo Bugsy mientras tomaba la Pokébola de su siguiente Pokémon y la arrojaba hacia el campo "¡Ve Metapod!"

"Metapod"

 _"Metapod"_ tan pronto como el Pokémon oruga hizo su aparición en el campo, Ash recordó lo que había ocurrido la vez pasada, cuando subestimo a aquel Pokémon _"No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces"_ pensó el azabache para luego ver a su Pokémon en el campo "Noctowl prepárate"

"Lo siento Ash, pero esto no será tan fácil" dijo Bugsy, confiando en las habilidades de su Pokémon para ganar ese encuentro.

"¡Muy bien Noctowl Confusión!" de un momento a otro el rayo celeste salió disparado de los cuernos del Pokémon Volador.

"Metapod usa tu Coraza" Bugsy ordeno aquello con gran tranquilidad.

"¡Metapod!" antes de que el ataque de Noctowl llegara hasta él, Metapod se cubrió con un leve resplandor el cual aumento su defensa notablemente. Poco después de aquello el rayo celeste impacto contra el Pokémon Insecto, pero no le causo gran daño.

"¡Eso no puede detenernos! ¡Corte Aéreo!" creando una gran esfera de aire entre sus alas, el Pokémon búho la arrojo rápidamente contra su oponente. Tan pronto como lanzo su ataque, las chispas de color morado, signo del envenenamiento, volvieron a rodear su cuerpo.

"¡Metapod Coraza!"

"¡Metapod!" realizando la orden de su entrenador, Metapod volvió a subir su defensa, más que antes, logrando que el ataque de Noctowl no le ocasionara tanto daño como el que debía.

"No podemos quedarnos quietos todo el tiempo" dijo el peli morado, una vez se decidió a atacar "¡Metapod salta ahora!" siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, el Pokémon oruga dio un gran salto en el aire, llegando a rebasar la altura a la que se encontraba su oponente en esos momentos "¡Metapod Tacleada!"

"¡Metapod!" utilizando el impuso del salto, Metapod se lanzo en picada contra su oponente, logrando un golpe directo, el cual, sumado al envenenamiento, termino por debilitar al Pokémon Brillante.

"¡Pika!"

"¡Noctowl!" Ash logro reaccionar rápido, atrapando a su Pokémon antes de que cayera al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el referí daba su veredicto.

"¡Noctowl no puede continuar el duelo! ¡Metapod gana esta ronda!"

XXX

"Los ataques de Noctowl no funcionaron" comento Misty asombrada por el desempeño del Pokémon oruga "Nunca había visto a un Metapod tan rápido. Ni siquiera los de Ash y Amber se movían así"

"Tiene un gran poder de ofensiva y una increíble fuerza defensiva también" segundo el moreno viendo detenidamente al Pokémon Insecto "La estrategia de Bugsy es apegarse a la fortaleza para luego atacar" Brock dirigió su mirada al azabache entes de agregar "Aun le quedan dos Pokémon y creo que eligiera a…"

XXX

"¡Chikorita yo te elijo!" tomando la Pokébola de su segunda elección el azabache la arrojo al aire para liberar al Pokémon Planta dentro de ella.

"¡Chiko!" tan pronto como salió al campo, Chikorita salto a los brazos de Ash "Chikori"

"Jejeje… Que linda eres, pero luego me abrazas ¿Si?" dijo Ash, algo apenado por el comportamiento de su Pokémon.

"¿Va a usar un Tipo Planta contra un Tipo Insecto?" Bugsy no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la elección del azabache "¿Qué clase de decisión es esa para un Entrenador Pokémon retador?"

"Olvida el Tipo y pelea por instinto" le dijo Ash a Chikorita mientras la alzaba en brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos "Yo tengo fe en ti"

"Chiko" Chikorita simplemente asintió, aceptando las palabras de su entrenador para luego saltar al campo de batalla.

"Yo también tengo buenos instintos y los míos me dicen que Chikorita va a perder" dijo Bugsy mas confiado que nunca en su victoria "¡Metapod salta y luego usa Tacleada!"

 _"Así fue como nos vencieron la vez anterior, pero esta vez no será igual"_ medito Ash mientras el Pokémon Insecto realizaba la orden de su entrenador "¡Esquívalo Chikorita!"

"¡Chiko!" dando un salto hacia atrás en el momento justo, Chikorita logro evadir el ataque de Metapod, el impacto de este último con el suelo termino levantando una gran nube de polvo alrededor del campo, haciendo imposible que Ash y su Pokémon lograran ver algo de lo que pasaba en el lugar.

"¡Embístela Metapod!"

"¡Metapod!" mientras Chikorita trataba de encontrar a su oponente en medio de aquella nube de polvo, este se coloco tras ella para luego atacar.

"¡Chiko!" en el último momento Chikorita logra percibir la presencia de Metapod y evitar su ataque.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Ash ante el casi inminente golpe.

"Es por su velocidad" comento Bugsy "Nada puede igualar a un Pokémon Insecto entrenado para moverse" explico mientras su Pokémon se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

"¡Chiko!" en esa ocasión Chikorita logra detectar a Metapod antes de que ataque, logrando así esquivarlo más fácilmente.

"¿Metapod?" Bugsy no puede evitar sorprenderse ante la rápida reacción del Pokémon Planta.

"Tu Metapod puede ser rápido, pero Chikorita es mejor" ante el elogio de su entrenador Chikorita se pone mucho más feliz.

"¡Metapod Tacleada de nuevo!" sin perder más tiempo Bugsy da una nueva orden a su Pokémon.

"¡Metapod!" de un momento a otro Metapod vuelve a saltar en el aire para luego dirigirse hacia su oponente, en un intento por acertar un golpe directo.

"¡Chikorita Látigo Cepa ahora!" utilizando las lianas en su cuello, Chikorita las envuelve alrededor del Pokémon oruga, antes de que este pueda evitarlo, deteniendo su ataque y logrando atraparlo "¡Muy bien Chikorita ahora azótalo contra el suelo!" con un movimiento de sus lianas, el Pokémon Planta arroja a su oponente fuertemente contra el suelo.

"¡No Metapod!" el fuerte impacto logra debilitar el Pokémon Insecto, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Metapod no puede continuar! ¡Chikorita gana!" declara el referí mientras Bugsy regresa a su Pokémon a su Pokébola.

"Lo hiciste bien Chikorita"

"Chikori" ante la felicitación de su entrenador, Chikorita salto nuevamente a sus brazos.

"Eres bueno Ash, eres el primer entrenador que ha llegado a la tercera ronda en un duelo conmigo en mucho tiempo" dijo Bugsy, interrumpiendo el momento de celebración entre entrenador y Pokémon "Por fortuna guarde mi mejor Pokémon para el final" agrego con mucha seriedad mientras tomaba otra de sus Pokébolas "El Pokémon Insecto guerrero ¡Yo te elijo Scyther!"

"Scyther scy"

XXX

"No. Un Scyther" nada más ver salir al Pokémon final de Bugsy, Brock y Misty no pudieron evitar alarmarse por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"La verdadera batalla empezara ahora" declaro la joven, preocupada por como su amigo le haría frente a aquel Pokémon Insecto.

XXX

"No dejes que te asuste ¡Bola de Energía Chikorita!"

"¡Chiko!" creando una esfera de energía de color verde en su boca, Chikorita la lanza contra su oponente, pero con un rápido movimiento de sus guadañas, Scyther corta en dos la esfera de energía, haciendo que ambas partes pasen a un lado de él para luego explotar a sus espaldas, sin causarle el menor daño "¡¿Chiko?!" aquello sorprende al Pokémon Planta, la cual se muestra enojada por la rápida reacción de su oponente.

"¡Chikorita Látigo Cepa ahora!"

"¡Chiko!" en un rápido movimiento Chikorita lanza sus dos lianas contra el Pokémon mantis.

"¡Scyther usa tu Doble Equipo ahora!" sin perder tiempo Scyther crea tres copias perfectas de él mismo, frente a su oponente, evitando así el ataque del Pokémon Planta "¡Scyther ataque Cuchillada!"

"¡Scyther!" haciendo resplandecer las dos guadañas que tiene por manos, Scyther se prepara para atacar, acción que imitan las tres copias del Pokémon para así confundir a su oponente.

"¡Que no te engañe Chikorita! ¡Dales a todos tu ataque Hojas Navaja!"

"¡Chiko!" con un movimiento de la gran hoja en su cabeza, Chikorita lanza varias hojas resplandecientes de color verde contra las copias del Pokémon Insecto. Al entrar en contacto el ataque del Pokémon Planta con las copias de Pokémon mantis, estas desaparecen, hasta que no queda ninguna "¡Chiko!" ante la completa desaparición de su oponente, Chikorita no puede evitar sorprenderse.

"¡Corte Furia!" ordena Bugsy mientras su Pokémon se coloca tras la desprevenida Chikorita. Rápidamente Scyther ilumina las guadañas en sus manos de un brillante color carmín, antes de comenzar una lluvia de ataques contra su oponente, de manera consecutiva y sin descanso, infringiéndole más daño a Chikorita con cada golpe.

"¡Chiko!" con el último golpe, Chikorita termina cayendo al suelo, a los pies de su oponente, completamente debilitada.

"¡Chikorita!"

"¡Chikorita no puede continuar! ¡Scyther gana esta ronda!"

"Excelente lo hiciste bien Scyther" dice Bugsy, orgulloso de su Pokémon.

"¡Chikorita regresa!" tan pronto como puede Ash regresa a Chikorita al interior de su Pokébola para que pueda descansar "Hiciste un gran trabajo Chikorita ahora solo descansa" agrega mirando la Pokébola en su mano y al Pokémon ahora en su interior.

XXX

"Era de esperar que esto terminara así, cada vez que el Corte Furia acierta el daño es doble"

"Chikorita no tenia oportunidad" declaro la peli naranja ante las anteriores palabras de su amigo.

"El duelo se va a decidir ahora y Ash solo tiene una última oportunidad" agrego el moreno con gran seriedad "Un movimiento en falso y se acabo todo"

"El único Pokémon que Ash tiene en su equipo en estos momentos que pudiera tener ventaja es Cyndaquil" dijo Misty, no muy segura de que el pequeño Pokémon de Fuego pudiera con tremenda carga.

XXX

"Mi Pokémon final" tomando la Pokébola de su última elección, Ash la arrojo al aire "¡Totodile yo te elijo!" las últimas palabras del azabache terminaron por sorprender a los tres entrenadores en el lugar, pues no era una elección que alguno de ellos esperara.

"Totodile" tan pronto como salió al campo el pequeño lagarto azul comenzó a hacer su tan característico baile.

"No necesitamos estrategia contra un Pokémon bailarín" dijo Bugsy mucho más confiado que nunca "¡Scyther acaba esto con un Corte Furia!"

"¡Scyther!" alzando las guadañas que tenia por manos, Scyther se lanzo contra su oponente para iniciar su lluvia de ataques.

"¡Totodile enséñales que tan bien bailas!" nada mas su entrenador dijo aquellas palabras, el Pokémon de Agua comenzó a saltar y a moverse mucho más que antes, logrando evadir cada golpe que su oponente lanzaba, como si aquello fuera más un juego que una batalla "¡Buen trabajo Totodile sigue así!"

"¡Scyther ataque Doble Equipo!"

"¡Scyther!" de un momento a otro el Pokémon mantis creo tres copias idénticas de él mismo, aumentando así el número de ataques contra el lagarto azul. Aun así Totodile fácilmente logra esquivarlos todos.

"¡Totodile Chorro de Agua!" el potente chorro de agua sale disparado de la boca de Totodile rápidamente, logrando alcanzar a las copias del Pokémon Insecto, desvaneciéndolas al contacto y dejando solo al original.

"¡Scyther usa tu Baile de Espadas!" ordeno Bugsy tan pronto como el ataque del Pokémon de Agua se dirige hacia su Pokémon.

"¡Scyther!" cruzando sus dos guadañas frente a su pecho Scyther comienza a dar vueltas rápidamente sobre su mismo. Cuando el chorro de agua llega hasta él, termina dispersándose al contacto "¡Scyther!" tan pronto como el ataque de su oponente cesa, el Pokémon Insecto ataca usando sus guadañas, ocasionando un fuerte golpe y mandando al Pokémon azul contra el suelo.

"¡¿Totodile aun puedes pelear?!"

"¡Totodile!" ante la pregunta de su entrenador, Totodile se levanta rápidamente, pero ahora en su mirada se nota cierto enfado a causa de aquel último golpe.

"¡Bien! ¡A la carga!" dice Ash al ver la actitud de su Pokémon.

"Es inútil Ash" declaro Bugsy, llamando la atención del azabache y del Pokémon de Agua en el campo "Se que los ataques de fuego son la debilidad de los Pokémon Insecto y por eso Scyther y yo encontramos la manera de repelerlos todos. Y eso también funciona para otro tipo de ataques" explico el peli morado con gran confianza "No hay forma que los ataques de tu Totodile pasen el Baile de Espadas de mi Scyther"

XXX

"Ya entiendo" ante la explicación del peli morado, Brock termino por comprender lo que había pasado minutos antes "Cuando Scyther usa su fuerza en el Baile de Espadas al girar como ventilador, repele los ataques de sus oponentes"

"¿Brock crees que Totodile pueda hacer algo con ese Baile de Espadas?" pregunto Misty, todavía asombrada por el ultimo movimiento de Bugsy y su Pokémon.

"No lo sé Misty, pero será mejor que Ash piense en algo pronto porque si las cosas continúan así perderá este duelo"

XXX

"¡Scyther acabalo con tu Corte Furia!" ordeno Bugsy queriendo acabar con aquel encuentro de una vez por todas.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate para atacar Totodile!"

"Es una mala decisión ¡Scyther Baile de Espadas!" ante las palabras del azabache, el peli morado decidió cambiar su orden.

"¡Scyther!" volviendo a utilizar sus guadañas para protegerse, Scyther nuevamente comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, preparado para repeler el ataque que Totodile estaba por lanzar.

"¡Muy bien Totodile Viento Helado!" de su boca Totodile lanzo un frió viento de color turquesa en dirección a su oponente.

"¿Pero qué hace?" tan pronto como el viento turquesa impacto contra Scyther comenzó a hacer que el Pokémon Insecto fuera disminuyendo su velocidad "¡No! ¡Scyther!" cuando Bugsy se dio cuenta de lo que el azabache pretendía fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Pronto Totodile! ¡Rayo de Hielo!" abriendo sus fauces, Totodile creó una gran esfera de color turquesa de la cual segundos después salieron varios rayos del mismo color. Los rayos turquesa impactaron rápidamente contra el Pokémon mantis sin que este pudiera evitarlo, terminando por congelarlo al contacto.

"¡Scyther no puede continuar! ¡Totodile gana la ronda! ¡La victoria es para Ash Ketchum!" declaro el referí una vez Scyther quedo debilitado dentro del bloque de hielo.

"¡Lo hicimos Totodile!"

"¡Pikachu!" segundo Pikachu, saltando al hombro de su entrenador.

"Toto toto totodile" feliz por su victoria Totodile comenzó saltar nuevamente.

"Buen trabajo Scyther. Ve a descansar ahora" dijo Bugsy después de guardar a su Pokémon.

Pese a su derrota el peli morado parecía estar muy feliz y satisfecho. Una vez que guardo su Pokébola el joven Líder de Gimnasio dirigió su mirada hacia Ash y sus compañeros, ahora reunidos junto a él.

"Ash esa fue una gran idea" dijo Misty, feliz por su amigo.

"Si, usar el Viento Helado para disminuir la velocidad de Scyther y luego congelarlo con un Rayo de Hielo" segundo el moreno "Ademas Totodile estuvo increíble"

"Totodile"

"Gracias Totodile" tomando al lagarto azul en brazos, Ash lo levanto del suelo "Yo sabía que tu podías"

"Bien Ash" dijo Bugsy, llamando la atención de los jóvenes mientras llegaba junto a ellos "Al iniciar el duelo pensé que de ningún modo Scyther perdería contra un Pokémon de Agua, pero tu inventaste una buena estrategia y mereciste ganar" declaro el joven al mismo tiempo que extendía una de sus manos al frente, mostrando la medalla en ella "Toma, esta Medalla Colmena es tuya"

"Muchas gracias Bugsy, esto significa mucho para mí" dijo Ash, tomando la medalla en sus manos, antes de celebrar "¡Lo logramos Pikachu! ¡Una Medalla Colmena!"

"¡Pi pikachu!"

"Oye Ash" llamando la atención del azabache nuevamente, Bugsy agrego "Tal vez si tú y tus amigos vuelven al Pueblo Azalea quieras darme la revancha"

"Si, eso sería bueno" afirmo Ash "Pero ten cuidado porque seré un mejor entrenador de lo que soy ahora"

"Jejeje… Espero serlo yo también" el ánimo del azabache termino provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Bugsy, poco antes de que este extendiera su mano en señal de despedida.

"Gracias de nuevo Bugsy" diciendo aquellas palabras Ash estrecho la mano del peli morado.

"Buena suerte Ash"

XXX

Ya era muy tarde cuando la batalla por fin finalizo. Por lo que cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la entrada del Pueblo Azalea el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas. Admirando la hermosa vista del pueblo, Ash, Misty y Brock se preparaban para partir hacia su siguiente destino.

"Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos del Pueblo Azalea" dijo Ash una vez que él y sus amigos terminaron de admirar la hermosa vista del pueblo al atardecer.

"Sin duda el viaje valió la pena"

"Si" concordó Misty ante las palabras de Brock "Bueno vamos al… Esperen un segundo" a mitad de sus palabras la joven peli naranja tuvo el extraño presentimiento de estar olvidando algo muy importante "¿Chicos no sienten que estamos olvidando algo?" ante aquella pregunta los tres jóvenes se detuvieron unos segundo a pensar.

"¡Ah!" exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo cuando recordaron lo que estaban olvidando "¡Amber y Skitty!"

"Ustedes no tienen remedio" dijo de pronto una nueva voz en el lugar.

"¡Amber!" tan pronto como el azabache vio a su prima subiendo por la colina, con la minina rosa en sus brazos, él y sus amigos suspiraron de alivio.

"¿Cómo es que pueden olvidarse de alguien así de fácil?" cuestiona la peli café una vez que llega junto a ellos.

"Bueno…" en esos momentos el alivio de los jóvenes se volvió miedo, a lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación "Lo que sucedió fue que… ¡Lo sentimos! ¡No volverá a pasar!"

"¡Pikachu!" imitando las acciones de su entrenador, Pikachu también se disculpo con Skitty, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para evitar la ira de entrenadora y Pokémon.

"Por esta vez lo dejare así" dijo la joven en un suspiro de resignación, causando que sus compañeros soltaran un suspiro colectivo de alivio, para luego dirigirse al azabache ya más calmada "¿Y cómo les fue en el duelo?"

"Bien, gane una Medalla Colmena"

"Pikachu"

"Felicitaciones"

"Gracias" después de aquel intercambio de palabras, Ash recordó otra cosa importante "Oye… ¿Y Kurt?"

"A si" buscando en su mochila Amber saco varias Pokébolas con diseños diferente "Ahora que recuerdo Kurt envía esto"

"¡Miren chicos! ¡Nuevas Pokébolas!" exclamo Brock, viendo fascinado los diferentes diseños, al igual que sus amigos.

"Estas tres son de Ash" dijo entregándole las tres primeras al azabache "La otro que tiene pétalos rojos es una Pokébola Amigo y la verde es una Pokébola de Atracción"

"¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias!" dijo Misty de lo más feliz mientras tomaba una de las Pokébolas "Yo tomare una de Atracción"

"Yo prefiero la Pokébola Amigo"

"Por cierto, Kurt me pidió que les diera las gracias por la Pokébola GS" dijo Amber, cambiando de tema, luego de que sus amigos tomaran sus respectivas Pokébolas.

"¿Tú y Kurt descubrieron algo nuevo sobre ella desde que nos fuimos?" la pregunta de Misty causo ciertos nervios en la joven, los cuales rápidamente disimulo.

"Todavía no, pero Kurt sigue trabajando en eso y me dijo que podíamos visitarlo en nuestro camino de regreso a casa" respondió Amber con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

"Trataremos de hacerlo"

"Ya lo creo que si"

"¿Y ahora a donde?" pregunto Misty luego de que sus dos amigos se pusieran de acuerdo en visitar a Kurt en el futuro.

"Según este mapa el gimnasio más cercano es el Gimnasio de Cañadorada que está en Ciudad Cañadorada" dijo Brock mientras revisaba la guía en sus manos.

"Entonces Ciudad Cañadorada haya vamos"

XXX

Después de ganar la Medalla Colmena en su batalla con el Líder del Gimnasio Azalea, Ash y sus amigos continuaron su viaje hacia el siguiente Gimnasio Johto y hacia el siguiente Concurso Pokémon. En su camino el azabache termino topándose con viejos amigos del pasado y sus Pokémon, como fue el caso de Silvester y su Farfetch'd o de Benny y su antiguo Wobbuffet, el cual también termino intercambiando en esa ocasión por un Lickitung. En esa ocasión Amber se dio cuenta de que aquel Lickitung era el mismo que tenia Jessie antes, pero decidió no comentárselo a sus compañeros.

Luego de todo aquello nuestros héroes terminaron topándose con una manada de Houndour y con su compañero herido, misma manada que había ayudado Ash en su otra línea de tiempo. Igual que en aquella ocasión, los jóvenes trataron de darle primeros auxilios al Pokémon de Fuego, pero no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer por lo que decidieron llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon para que recibiera los cuidados pertinentes.

"Esperen aquí y yo volveré muy pronto con su amigo" le dijo Ash a la manada de Houndour mientras cargaba al Pokémon enfermo en su espalda.

"¡Alto ahí bobo!" antes de que Ash diera un solo paso, una nueva voz se escucho desde lo alto de una colina cercana "¡No huyan! ¡Prepárense para los problemas!"

"¡Por favor quédense y más vale que teman!"

"¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!"

"¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!"

"¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!"

"¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James meme mes!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ahí madre ahí!"

"¡Wooo bbuuu!"

"¡Meowth así es!"

"Si que bien les salió, pero ahora váyanse porque estamos en algo importante" le dijo Ash, con mucha seriedad, a los ladrones tan pronto terminaron de recitar su lema.

"Jajaja… No iras a ningún lado hasta que nos des a Pikachu, a esos Houndour y el jamón que nos robaron" declaro Jessie, con gran altanería.

"Ustedes le robaron el jamón a la Enfermera Joy y los Houndour se los robaron a ustedes" la acusación de Misty provoco que los tres ladrones se avergonzaran de haber sido robados.

"Más o menos"

"Generalmente robamos Pokémon"

"Danos a Pikachu y a los Houndour y se pueden quedar con el jamón"

"Yo creo que no Meowth" negando firmemente la propuesta del Pokémon parlante, Ash volteo a ver a su prima para intercambiar con ella una mirada.

"¡Pika!"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de esos tres, ustedes sigan adelante" dijo Amber, colocándose frente a sus amigos y a la manada de Pokémon de Fuego, después de intercambiar miradas con el azabache y antes de que el resto de la manada de Houndour pudiera interferir "Vallan con él… su amigo los necesita en estos momentos" agrego, dirigiéndose a los Pokémon Oscuridad, al ver que estaban a punto de protestar por aquella decisión. Ante aquellas últimas palabras el líder de la manada asintió, dando a entender que aceptaba aquello, para luego dirigirse al resto de su manada y comunicarles su decisión.

"Es obvio que nos está subestimando" ante la actitud de la peli café, Jessie se enfado mucho.

"¿Amber estarás bien tu sola?" le pregunto Brock a su amiga, no muy convencido de dejarla pelear a ella sola contra esos tres tramposos.

"Claro" respondió Amber con una sonrisa, antes de agregar "Tú mejor que nadie sabes que puedo cuidarme sola"

"Volveremos en cuanto podamos" dijo Ash, sabiendo que su prima no tendría ningún problema "¡Vamos!" exclamo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección hacia el Centro Pokémon, siendo seguido muy de cerca por la manada de Houndour.

"¡Sí!" respondiendo al mismo tiempo, Brock y Misty se apresuraron por seguir al azabache y a los Pokémon de Fuego.

"Muy bien Equipo Rocket prepárense" dijo Amber una vez que todos se habían ido, cambiando su mirada por una más seria "No dejare que interfieran en esto… ¡Houndoom! ¡Eevee! ¡Vallan!"

"¡Hounnn!"

"¡Eev!"

Tan pronto como arrojo ambas Pokébolas, el Pokémon Oscuridad y el Pokémon Normal aparecieron frente a su entrenadora. Ambos Pokémon tenían una mirada muy seria en sus rostros, algo extraño en un Pokémon como Eevee, pero bastante común en uno como Houndoom. Aun así la conducta de sus Pokémon le parecía de lo más normal a Amber.

"¡Ahora veras chiquilla!" exclamo la pelirroja mas enfadada que antes "¡Arbok ve!"

"¡Arbookk!"

"¡Órale Victreebel! ¡Órale Weezing!"

"¡Weezing wee!" al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon Veneno apareció en escena también lo hizo su compañero, solo que este se apresuro a tratar de comerse a su entrenador, nuevamente.

"¡Ah! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!" exclamo el peli azul mientras trataba de zafarse de su Pokémon "¡No me comas a mí! ¡Sino a ellos!" agrego mientras mandaba al Pokémon Planta contra los dos Pokémon de la joven peli café.

"¡Arbok Piquete Venenoso!"

"¡Weezing Tacleada! ¡Victreebel ataque flor de senpai sushi!"

"Prepárense"

XXX

Tan pronto como llegaron al Centro Pokémon, la Enfermera Joy y Chansey se apresuraron a atender al Pokémon de Fuego enfermo. En esos momentos Ash y sus amigos, junto al líder de la jauría de Houndour, se encontraban en la sala de espera del quirófano, esperando a que la Enfermera Joy saliera con noticias del Pokémon enfermo, mientras que el resto de la manada de Pokémon de Fuego esperaba fuera del lugar. En la sala de espera los tres jóvenes y los dos Pokémon veían fijamente el foco, arriba de la puerta del quirófano, el cual en esos instantes se encontraba encendido, anunciando que nadie podía pasar. De pronto el foco rojo se apago y enseguida las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a cierta mujer peli rosa.

"La fiebre ya bajo" dijo Joy tan pronto cruzo las puertas, en un intento por tranquilizar a los angustiados presentes "Houndour solo necesita pasar aquí la noche y estará como nuevo en la mañana"

"¡Qué bien!" debido a la alegría que sintió en esos momentos, Ash no pudo evitar dar un salto. A pesar de que había una gran posibilidad de que Houndour se recuperara, igual que la vez anterior, el azabache no pudo evitar tener miedo de que algo saliera mal en esa ocasión "¡Es una buena noticia! ¿Verdad?" agrego, dirigiéndose al Pokémon oscuro a su lado. Como respuesta a la pregunta del azabache, Houndour simplemente asintió muy feliz de que su amigo ya estuviera fuera de peligro.

"Es bonito que un Pokémon se preocupe por sus amigos" comento Misty con una sonrisa, bastante más tranquila en aquellos momentos.

"Claro que si" concordó el moreno mientras miraba feliz aquella escena.

Fue entonces que los gruñidos de los Houndour, fuera del Centro Pokémon, alertaron a su líder y a los demás presentes. Sin perder más tiempo, Ash y sus amigos, junto con la Enfermera Joy y Houndour salieron a ver lo que estaba pasando.

 _"¿Acaso serán...?"_ temiendo lo peor, el azabache cruzo la puerta de entrada del lugar, esperando encontrarse con el Equipo Rocket, pero no fue así.

En lugar de ver el globo de los tres ladrones en el cielo nocturno, el azabache y compañía se encontraron con una escena un tanto diferente. Delante de ellos se encontraban los Houndour gruñéndole a la figura misteriosa de cierto Pokémon, el cual se encontraba oculto entre las sombras.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Misty un tanto asustada.

En ese instante la luz de la luna alumbro el lugar donde se encontraba oculto el Pokémon misterioso, dejándolo ver más claramente. El Pokémon en cuestión tenía una apariencia felina y su pelaje era completamente negro, exceptuando unos aros de color amarillo que poseía en su cuerpo, además de unos siniestros ojos de color rojo.

"Ese es…"

"Umbreon" finalizo Ash, antes de que el moreno pudiera hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su Pokédex para ver los datos de aquel extraño Pokémon.

 **"Umbreon, el Pokémon luz lunar y una forma evolucionada de Eevee. Los anillos en el cuerpo de Umbreon brillan débilmente cuando se expone al aura de la luna, y gana misterioso poder"**

"¿Qué hará un Umbreon solo por estos lugares?" cuestiono en voz alta la mujer peli rosa.

"A lo mejor es peligroso y es por eso que los Houndour se alteraron"

"No es peligroso y tampoco creo que este solo" respondió Ash, ante las palabras de su amiga y de la enfermera, al mismo tiempo que unos arbustos cercanos comenzaban a moverse, alterando todavía más a los Pokémon de Fuego.

Fue entonces que de los arbustos, cerca de Umbreon, salió un rostro ya conocido por los jóvenes y por la manada de Houndour, haciendo que todos se relajaran.

"¡Amber!"

"Hola chicos" dijo Amber mientras se acercaba a la evolución de Eevee para abrazarlo "¿Adivinen quien evoluciono?"

* * *

 **Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de la historia. Ahora solo falta uno mas para acabar esta temporada, dos si contamos el de la película.**

 **La verdad el tema de las Pokébolas Apricon me llamo mucho la atención y que solo se quedaran con dos no me gusto, sin mencionar que algunas ni las usaron. En esta ocasión si pienso usar todas las Pokébolas que les di, aunque puede que no todas en la misma generación. Ademas puede que mas adelante les de mas de ellas.**

 **Por cierto quisiera saber su opinión sobre una duda que tengo. De las evoluciones de Eevee ¿Cual creen que es la mejor pareja para Umbreon? Esto es importante para mas adelante en la historia así que por favor denme su opinión. Ademas ¿Algún Pokémon de Johto que les gustaría que atraparan Ash, Amber, Brock o Misty? Si es así díganmelo.**

 **En fin espero que les guste el capitulo y por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Intensos Combates! ¡Encuentros Destinados!**

A la mañana siguiente de su aventura con los Houndour, nuestros héroes se encontraban en la recepción del Centro Pokémon, junto con la Enfermera Joy, la manada completa de Pokémon de Fuego y los dos Pokémon Oscuridad de Amber. Pese a las palabras de la enfermera, todos los presentes decidieron pasar la noche en aquel lugar para ver cómo evolucionaba el Pokémon herido. Para esos momentos Houndour ya se encontraba recuperado y, a palabras de la peli rosa, ya podía irse a casa.

"Su amigo está recuperado al cien por ciento" informo Ash a la pequeña manada de Pokémon de Fuego.

"Felicitaciones"

"¡Houn!" al escuchar aquella noticia, los Houndour se pusieron tan contentos de que su amigo ya estuviera mejor que no pudieron evitar agradecerle al azabache toda su ayuda.

"¡Ah!" sin previo aviso los Pokémon Oscuridad saltaron sobre Ash y comenzaron a lamer su cara en una clara muestra de afecto "Jajaja… Ya basta… No me hagan reír… Jajaja"

"Es mejor una lamida de los Houndour que un mordida" comento Misty, tratando de no reírse de aquella escena.

"Bueno, si hay alguien que merece el agradecimiento de los Houndour ese es Ash" agrego Brock, aguantando la risa al igual que la peli naranja, mientras recordaba todo lo que hizo el azabache por el Pokémon herido.

En esa ocasión, preocupado porque algo pudiera salir mal, Ash decidió quedarse despierto toda la noche, cuidando el descanso del Pokémon de Fuego. Incluso Pikachu y el líder de la manada, que habían decidido quedarse a acompañar al azabache, no pudieron evitar quedarse dormidos a muy altas horas de la madrugada. Ash fue el único que se mantuvo despierto hasta el final y fue la primera persona que vio el Pokémon herido al despertar.

"Pikachu" ante aquel comentario, Pikachu intercambio unas palabras con el líder de la manada.

"Ourrrr" Houndour simplemente concordó con el comentario del roedor eléctrico.

"Por cierto Amber, aun no nos dices como es que Eevee evoluciono" dijo Misty, cambiando un poco la conversación al recordar aquel detalle.

"A eso, pues…"

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _"¡Arbok Piquete Venenoso!"_

 _"¡Weezing Tacleada! ¡Victreebel ataque flor de senpai sushi!"_

 _Al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon de la pelirroja lanzaba las agujas moradas desde su boca, los Pokémon del peli azul también realizaban sus respectivos ataques. Mientras Weezing se dirigía hacia sus oponentes a gran velocidad, Victreebel lanzo unas afiladas hojas de color verde brillante hacia la misma dirección. Los tres ataques tenían un objetivo en común, los dos Pokémon de la peli café._

 _"¡Houndoom Mordida! ¡Eevee Poder Oculto!" sin intimidarse por sus oponentes, Amber mando a sus dos Pokémon a atacar._

 _Con un rápido movimiento ambos Pokémon de la joven esquivaron los movimientos de sus oponentes, al mismo tiempo, para después preparar sus ataques y atacar. Haciendo resplandecer sus colmillos Houndoom, en un sorpresivo movimiento, tomo entre sus fauces la cola de la serpiente morada para luego arrojarla con gran fuerza contra el suelo. Al mismo tiempo Eevee hizo aparecer varias esferas brillantes alrededor de su cuerpo para luego lanzarlas contra los dos Pokémon del peli azul, logrando un golpe directo._

 _"Primero deshagámonos del menor de los problemas" dijo Jessie mientras fijaba su vista en el pequeño zorro café "¡Arbok ve!"_

 _"¡Weezing! ¡Victreebel! ¡Échenselo!" de un momento a otro los tres Pokémon Veneno se lanzaron contra el pequeño Pokémon Normal._

 _"¡Eevee cuidado!" la advertencia de Amber llego muy tarde y Eevee no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo._

 _Afortunadamente el Pokémon de Fuego si._ _En un rápido movimiento Houndoom se coloco frente a su compañero, recibiendo los ataques por él. El impacto de los tres ataques le ocasiono un gran daño al Pokémon Oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que lo mandaba hasta los pies de su entrenadora. Todo aquello ante la atenta mirada de su compañero y de Amber._

 _"¡Houndoom!" tan rápido como su Pokémon cayó al suelo, la peli café fue a ver como estaba "¿Te encuentras bien?" ante la pregunta de su entrenadora el Pokémon de Fuego asintió en señal de afirmación, pese a las heridas que tenia "Gracias por proteger a Eevee, Houndoom. Ahora descansa un poco" le dijo a su Pokémon antes de volverse a ponerse de pie "Muy bien Eevee, prepárate para pelear"_

 _"¡Eevee!"_ a _nte lo que le había pasado a su compañero, Eevee se encontraba verdaderamente enojado._

 _De un momento a otro el pequeño zorro café comenzó a brillar intensamente para después ir cambiando su forma, sorprendiendo tanto a sus compañeros como a los ladrones. Una vez que el brillo desapareció de su cuerpo, los presentes pudieron apreciar mejor la nueva forma del Pokémon de la joven._

 _"Eevee evoluciono" sentenciaron los tres ladrones al mismo tiempo, con algo de miedo en sus voces._

 _ **"Umbreon, el Pokémon luz lunar y una forma evolucionada de Eevee. Los anillos en el cuerpo de Umbreon brillan débilmente cuando se expone al aura de la luna, y gana misteriosos poderes"**_

 _Mientras Amber revisaba los datos de su nuevo Pokémon, Umbreon comenzó a generar una poderosa energía oscura en su boca._

 _"Eso es…" tan pronto como vio aquella energía oscura, Amber pudo distinguir de que ataque se trataba "¡Muy bien Umbreon muéstrales tu nuevo poder! ¡Pulso Oscuro!" nada mas decir aquellas palabras, el Pokémon luz lunar lanzo la energía oscura en forma de unos aros de color negro, directo hacia los Pokémon de los ladrones._

 _Antes de que alguno de los maleantes pudiera hacer algo, los aros negros impactaron directo contra los tres Pokémon Veneno. El impacto del ataque lanzo a los tres Pokémon contra sus entrenadores y contra el Pokémon parlante, poco antes de crear una gran explosión que termino por mandar a los dos maleantes y a los Pokémon a volar por los aires._

 _"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"_

 _"¡Lo hicimos!" festejo Amber tan pronto como perdió de vista a los ladrones y a los Pokémon "Buen trabajo Eev… Perdón quise decir Umbreon"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"Supongo que Umbreon solo estaba esperando el momento indicado"

Mientras todo aquello pasaba, a pesar de estar feliz en aquel momento, una leve muestra de tristeza cruzo el rostro del Houndour antes enfermo. El Pokémon de Fuego parecía sentirse culpable de toda aquella conmoción que sus compañeros habían causado por ayudarlo y se preguntaba si de haber sido más fuerte todo aquello no hubiera pasado. La verdad era que los Houndour trabajaban mejor en manada, pero en solitario eran Pokémon débiles, a excepción de su líder, el cual era el más fuerte de todo el grupo.

Meditando sobre todo aquello el Pokémon Oscuridad dirigió su vista al gran Pokémon negro que se encontraba junto a la joven peli café. Se podía ver que aquel Houndoom era un Pokémon fuerte y de gran carácter, algo que aquel pequeño Houndour aspiraba a ser algún día. Lo cierto era que aquel Pokémon deseaba más que nada el volverse mucho más fuerte, pero sabía que para hacer eso debía dejar su manada y buscar un entrenador que lo ayudara en su objetivo. Con aquellos pensamientos el Pokémon de Fuego voltio a ver al azabache, el cual en aquellos momentos estaba acariciando a sus compañeros. Recordando la gran determinación que había tenido aquel joven para ayudarlo, sin darse por vencido en ningún momento, y como había velado por él, sin esperar nada a cambio, Houndour supo que aquel azabache era el entrenador que tanto había esperado.

"Houn houn" sin esperar más el Pokémon oscuro empezó a hablar con su líder, ante la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes, exponiéndole sus deseos "Houn oourrr" con aquellas últimas palabras el Pokémon negro volteo a ver al azabache, el cual también estaba atento a aquella conversación.

"Houndour" sin ninguna objeción y con una sonrisa de entendimiento y aprobación, el líder de la manada dio su consentimiento.

Ante aquello el Pokémon antes herido se dirigió hacia Ash, mientras sus compañeros le dejaban el camino libre, al mismo tiempo que parecían despedirse de él con la mirada. Una vez que el Pokémon de Fuego estuvo frente al azabache lo miro fijamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Houn houn ourrr"

"¿Houndour qué es lo que tratas de decir?" pregunto Ash, no entendiendo muy bien las palabras le Pokémon Oscuridad.

"Me parece que Houndour está diciendo que quiere ir contigo Ash" dijo Joy, teniendo el presentimiento de que aquello era lo que quería decirle el Pokémon.

"¿Es eso cierto Houndour? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"Houn"

"En ese caso bienvenido Houndour"

La verdad es que ante la respuesta del perro negro, Ash no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La vez anterior no había sucedido nada de aquello por lo que no sabía cómo responder, sin duda muchas cosas estaban cambiando a como él las recordaba, pero al ver la gran determinación en los ojos del Pokémon oscuro y la mirada de orgullo en el líder de la manda, el azabache supo que no podía negarse a aquella petición.

XXX

Mientras iban caminaban por aquel bosque, Ash y sus amigos, en compañía del nuevo miembro de su familia, escucharon un aullido en las cercanías. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde provenía aquel ruido, los jóvenes se encontraron con la manada de Houndour en la cima de un risco cercano. La manada en cuestión parecía estar despidiéndose de los jóvenes y deseándoles buen viaje, al igual que a su antiguo compañero.

"¡Adiós amigos! ¡Adiós Houndour!" grito Ash, despidiéndose del grupo de Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Pikachu!" agrego Pikachu, imitando las acciones de su entrenador.

Fue entonces que el azabache dirigió su mirada hacia su nuevo Pokémon, encontrándose como este miraba a su antigua manada con cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Houndour parecía dudar si despedirse de sus antiguos compañeros o no, pues eso podría significar que nunca los volvería ver.

"No te preocupes, este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego" dijo Ash, al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de su nuevo compañero, mientras acariciaba su cabeza "Y la próxima vez que los veas se sentirán orgullosos de ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto"

"Houn" afirmo feliz el Pokémon de Fuego, antes de acercarse más al risco donde estaban sus amigos para despedirse "¡Hoooouuuurrrr!"

XXX

En su camino hacia su siguiente destino, nuestros héroes decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso cerca de un hermoso rió. Aprovechando la ocasión los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron a pescar tranquilamente a las orillas del rió. Hasta esos momentos la pesca no había resultado nada buena, lo que ocasiono que cierta peli naranja comenzara desesperarse.

"Observen chicos, están a punto de ver la asombrosa técnica de Misty, la Maestra de Pokémon de Agua" declaro la peli naranja al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la carnada de su caña al agua, realizando una extraña pose en el proceso.

"¿Y desde cuando eres Maestra de Pokémon de Agua?" pregunto el azabache mientras esperaba a que su amiga dejara de hacer aquella extraña pose.

"Bueno oficialmente aun no lo soy, pero a mí no me gusta molestarme con esos tecnicismos" dejando de lado su extraña pose, Misty respondió la pregunta tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que todavía no era una Maestra Pokémon "Ah… no hay nada más maravilloso que el mundo de los Pokémon de Agua. Cuando yo era una niñita, haya en Ciudad Celeste, hice la solemne promesa de dedicar mi vida a aprender todo acerca de los Pokémon de Agua, de entrenarlos, hacerlos los mejores y siempre ser su amiga" con aquellas palabras la peli naranja comenzó a fantasear con todos los Pokémon de Agua que conocía "Quiero capturar y entrenar a todos los Pokémon de Agua que pueda y por eso espero con todas mis fuerzas el atrapar uno hoy aquí"

"Misty me asusta"

"Es casi tan aterradora como su Mini Misty"

"No se metan conmigo ni con mi Mini Misty"

Antes de que la peli naranja les fuera a hacer algo a sus dos compañeros de viaje, de la nada, un Pokémon de color azul salió del agua, tomando por sorpresas a los cuatro entrenadores y a los otros tres Pokémon cerca del rió.

"¡Miren!"

"¡Ah!"

"¡Ahí esta!"

"¡Un Wartortle!" declaro Amber luego de ver claramente al Pokémon que había salido del agua.

Aun emocionados por la repentina aparición del Pokémon tortuga, los jóvenes no despegaron un solo momento la vista del recién llegado. Wartortle, al mismo tiempo, miraba detenidamente a los cuatro entrenadores y a sus Pokémon, fue entonces que su vista se detuvo en uno de ellos, siendo más específicos en una de las jóvenes entrenadoras.

"¡Es definitivamente adorable!" declaro Misty, emocionada por encontrar a tal Pokémon en aquel lugar.

"Con esa pequeña y esponjosa cola que tiene se ve que es un Wartortle muy sano" opino el moreno al evaluar detenidamente al Pokémon de Agua.

"Si" mientras concordaba con las palabras de su amigo, Ash saco su Pokédex para ver los datos del Pokémon frente a ellos.

 **"Wartortle, el Pokémon tortuga y la forma evolucionada de Squirtle. Su colita peluda es un símbolo muy popular de larga vida"**

"Yo sabía que mi paciencia daría resultados y ahora finalmente encontré otro Pokémon de Agua para entrenar" Misty en aquellos momentos se encontraba muy feliz de que supuestamente sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados "¡Ahora no escaparas!" cambiando completamente su expresión por una más decidida, la peli naranja volvió a lanzar el señuelo de su caña, pero ahora en dirección a la tortuga de agua.

Cuando la Mini Misty estaba ya cerca de su objetivo, Wartortle realizo un ágil movimiento y con su esponjosa cola golpeo el señuelo de la peli naranja con gran fuerza, devolviéndolo a su dueña. Aquella acción dejo sin palabras a los jóvenes, los cuales solo veían al Pokémon de Agua con gran incertidumbre.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucede algo Wartortle?" pregunto la peli naranja, extrañada por la acción del Pokémon tortuga.

"Parece que no le gusta tu Mini Misty" declaro Ash completamente seguro de sus palabras _"Me pregunto si habrá algún Pokémon que le guste esa cosa"_

"¡A ti quien te pregunto!" enfadada ante las palabras del azabache, Misty volvió a ponerse seria "Muy bien Wartortle prepárate porque voy a atraparte ¡Poliwag ve!" tomando una de sus Pokébolas la arrojo al aire, dejando salir al pequeño Pokémon renacuajo "¡Poliwag Doble Bofetón!" sin esperar un solo instante la joven peli naranja ataco.

Tan pronto como pudo el pequeño renacuajo se lanzo contra su oponente. Utilizando su cola como si fueran un par de manos, Poliwag comenzó a darle fuertes bofetadas a Wartortle, haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco. Tan pronto como el Pokémon de Misty termino su ataque, el Pokémon tortuga contraataco. Ocultándose dentro de su caparazón para después comenzar a girar rápidamente, Wartortle se dirigió hacia su contrincante.

"¡Muy bien Poliwag vamos a contraatacar con Chorro de Agua!" dándose cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer la tortuga de agua, Misty ideo un plan para bloquear su ataque. De un momento a otro un poderoso chorro de agua salió disparado de la boca de Poliwag directo a su oponente. El impacto del ataque logro cambiar la dirección del Pokémon tortuga y mandarlo a volar muy alto "¡Así se hace¡"

Mientras aun estaba en el aire, Wartortle aprovecho para salir de su caparazón y luego comenzar a descender a una gran velocidad. En su camino hacia el suelo, la tortuga azul se cubrió con un poderoso torrente de agua mientras iba cambiando su dirección, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su oponente. En aquella ocasión ni Misty ni su Pokémon pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el ataque lo que ocasiono que Poliwag recibiera directamente un fuerte golpe que lo mando contra el suelo.

"¡Eso fue Acua Jet!" exclamo Amber sorprendida de que aquel Pokémon supiera un ataque como ese.

"¡Ah! ¡Poliwag!" preocupada por su Pokémon, Misty veía como este se encontraba cansando en el suelo. De la nada el pequeño renacuajo comenzó a brillar, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, incluido a su contrincante.

"¡Miren!"

"Poliwag debe estar evolucionando" declaro Ash mientras él y el resto de las personas en el lugar veían como la forma del Pokémon de Agua iba cambiando.

"¡Mi Poliwag acaba de evolucionar en un Poliwhirl!" exclamo Misty llena de emoción una vez que el brillo ceso y se pudo ver la nueva apariencia del Pokémon renacuajo "¡Ahora voy a tener un Poliwhirl totalmente nuevo y un Wartortle totalmente nuevo!"

"Hay que ver que dice Dexter" sacando su Pokédex, Amber analizo los datos del nuevo Pokémon de su amiga.

 **"Poliwhirl, el Pokémon renacuajo. Sus músculos altamente desarrollados le permiten moverse eficazmente en tierra pero es mucho más ágil en el agua"**

Dejando de lado la sorpresa inicial, Wartortle ataco nuevamente a su contrincante. Utilizando una vez más su Acua Jet, la tortuga de agua se lanzo contra el recién evolucionado Pokémon renacuajo. Sorpresivamente Poliwhirl se coloco frente a Wartortle y detuvo su ataque utilizando sus dos manos.

"¡Muy bien Poliwhirl ahora Doble Bofetón!" ordeno Misty tan pronto como el torrente de agua dejo de cubrir a Wartortle. Ahora con sus nuevas manos, el Pokémon renacuajo comenzó una serie de poderosas bofetadas en contra del Pokémon tortuga, haciéndolo retroceder a medida que lo dañaba cada vez mas "Wartortle sin duda es un Pokémon tenas, cada vez me gusta más" dijo la joven al ver como el Pokémon de agua se negaba a ceder, pese a lo herido que se encontraba "¡Poliwhirl ataque de Burbujas!" con aquel último ataque Misty trato de terminar el encuentro. Alzando sus manos, Poliwhirl comenzó a lanzar unas burbujas de color azul contra su oponente.

Debido a lo cansado que estaba, Wartortle no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque, recibiendo de lleno el golpe. Mientras las burbujas azules iban impactando contra él, causándole más daño, la tortuga de agua dirigió su mirada a cierta joven que se encontraba presenciando el encuentro. De un momento a otro la mirada de Wartortle se torno mas seria y de la nada comenzó a correr hacia su oponente, con su puño al frente, todo esto sin dejar de recibir el ataque de su contrincante. Mientras corría hacia su objetivo, su puño se rodeo de una poderosa energía antes de impactar con gran fuerza contra Poliwhirl y mandarlo al suelo completamente debilitado.

"¡Ah! ¡Poliwhirl!" sin pensarlo dos veces, Misty corrió hacia su Pokémon para ver si no estaba gravemente herido "¿Estás bien?" ante la respuesta afirmativa del Pokémon ahora consiente, la peli naranja se sintió más tranquila "Gracias Poliwhirl, se que evolucionaste solo para ayudarme a ganar" mientras aquello ocurría, los amigos de la joven tan solo veían la escena felices de que nada malo hubiera pasado.

"Qué bueno que Poliwhirl esté bien Misty" hablo Brock luego de ver que el Pokémon de su amiga no había resultado muy herido.

"Si y es que aquel último ataque fue muy poderoso" declaro el azabache, recordando el último movimiento del Pokémon tortuga "Me pregunto cuál fue"

"Eso fue Puño Dinámico y en verdad fue poderoso" concordando con lo dicho por su primo, Amber revelo el nombre del último ataque utilizado por Wartortle.

"Wartortle" fue en esos momentos que cierto Pokémon tortuga se acerco a donde estaban los jóvenes y sin previo aviso se apego afectuosamente a las piernas de cierta joven peli café.

"Si me lo preguntan presiento que a ese Wartortle le gusta Amber" dijo Brock al ver el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo la tortuga azul en esos momentos para con la peli café.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Pika?!"

El asombro, tanto de los dos jóvenes entrenadores como del Pokémon Eléctrico, fue evidente mientras que el desconcierto se apodero del rostro de Amber, la cual simplemente dirigió su mirada nuevamente al Pokémon de Agua que aun se mantenía abrazando sus piernas.

"¿En serio?" como sin creer todavía las palabras de su amigo, Amber decidió preguntarle directamente a Wartortle.

"Wartortle wartortle" en respuesta el Pokémon de Agua simplemente se aferro mucho mas fuerte a la joven.

"Si ese es el caso entonces no tenía ninguna oportunidad de atraparlo" declaro Misty con una sorprendente calma "Porque es obvio que Wartortle ya había elegido a su entrenadora"

"Misty"

"Hemos sido amigas mucho tiempo Amber y quiero que sepas que he decidido no sentir celos porque Wartortle te prefirió a ti" agrego la joven antes de que la peli café pudiera decir algo mas "Y menos si me pongo a pensar en cuales fueron los resultados"

"Esa es una forma madura de ver las cosas Misty" dijo Brock, orgulloso del modo en que su amiga estaba tomando las cosas.

"Ah… para que tener un Wartortle que no hará lo que le digo si tengo un hermoso Poliwhirl que evoluciono para mi" continuo la peli naranja, haciendo que todos sus amigos cayeran al suelo ante aquellas últimas palabras "Eres el mejor Pokémon que una chica podría tener" agrego mientras abrazaba a su Poliwhirl.

"Ya suponía yo, al final Misty siempre será Misty" declaro Ash seguro de que su amiga nunca cambiaria.

"Bueno aun así… ¿Tu qué dices Wartortle?" dejando de lado a su amiga, Amber dirigió su atención al Pokémon a su lado mientras lo tomaba en brazos "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?"

"Wartortle"

XXX

Ahora con un nuevo integrante en su familia, nuestros héroes continuaron con su viaje hacia Ciudad Cañadorada. En el camino los jóvenes terminaron topándose con una antigua conocida de Ash, Miki, y su fiel Pokémon Skarmory. Tan pronto como Brock vio a la hermosa muchacha se dedico a cortejarla, pero para mala suerte del moreno aquello término igual que la primera vez. Aprovechándose de su intento de conquista, Miki le pidió al joven criador que tuviera una batalla contra ella y, como la vez anterior, el moreno y su Pokémon terminaron perdiendo.

"Felicitaciones Skarmory, buen trabajo" felicito Miki al Pokémon Acero, una vez que la batalla había terminado.

"Debo admitir que tu Skarmory y tu dieron una gran batalla" dijo el moreno luego de devolver a Vulpix a su Pokébola.

"Gracias Brock ¿Tienes algún otro Pokémon de Fuego con el que podamos luchar?"

"Vulpix es el único que tengo" respondió el moreno con cierto tono de disculpa en la voz.

"Yo si tengo" declaro Ash, interviniendo rápidamente en la conversación, emocionado por volver a combatir contra Miki y su Skarmory.

"Me gustaría verlo, si aceptas el desafío Ash" dijo Miki con una mirada retadora en el rostro.

"Creí que nunca lo pedirías" mientras decía aquellas palabras, el azabache dejo salir a los dos Pokémon de Fuego de sus Pokébolas "¡Cyndaquil! ¡Houndour! ¡Yo los elijo!"

"Quilll" nada más salir de su Pokébola, el pequeño ratón de fuego soltó un gran bostezo.

"Hounrrr" Houndour, por su parte, parecía más despierto y con mas energías.

"Un Cyndaquil y Houndour, valla" interesada, Miki miraba a ambos Pokémon de Fuego "¿Y a cuál de los dos piensas utilizar?"

"Voy a utilizar a Cyndaquil" respondió Ash antes de dirigirse al perro negro a su lado "Houndour quisiera que vieras la batalla, además tu herida todavía no sana por completo" ante las palabras de su entrenador el Pokémon oscuro asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

"Bueno Skarmory, parece que tenemos más retadores" comento la peli verde ante las palabras del azabache.

"Skar" Skarmory simplemente concordó con las palabras de su entrenadora.

Luego de aquello ambos entrenadores y sus Pokémon se colocaron a una distancia prudente para poder librar su combate. Al mismo tiempo Amber, Misty y los Pokémon del azabache se acomodaron para ver mejor el encuentro, mientras que Brock se colocaba en medio de ambos retadores para ejercer de referí.

"¡Sera un duelo uno a uno sin límite de tiempo!" declaro Brock, dando inicio al combate.

"¡Muy bien Cyndaquil prepárate!"

"Cynda… quilllll" ante las palabras de su entrenador Cyndaquil cambio su expresión de sueño por una mas despierta, al mismo tiempo que encendía el fuego de su espalda.

"Esto será divertido" comento Miki al ver el cambio de actitud del pequeño ratón de fuego "¡Ve Skarmory! ¡Usa tu Ataque Furia!"

"¡Skarrr!" rápidamente el Pokémon Acero se elevo muy alto en el aire para luego descender en picada a una gran velocidad.

"¡Cyndaquil Pantalla de Humo!"

"¡Quilllllll!" lanzando una cortina de humo de color negro de su boca, Cyndaquil bloquea la visión del pájaro de acero, logrando detener así su ataque.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora Lanzallamas!" de un momento a otro el ratón de fuego dejo de lanzar el humo negro y en su lugar, de su boca, comenzó a salir un intenso mar de llamas.

"¡Skarmory evita las llamas!" ordeno Miki, haciendo que su Pokémon rápidamente se elevara más alto para así evitar el ataque "¡Usa tu Ala de Acero!"

"¡Skarrrr!" mientras descendía velozmente, las alas de Skarmory se cubrieron de un brillante color plateado.

"¡Cyndaquil Agilidad y aléjate de ahí!" rápidamente el Pokémon de Fuego fue esquivando uno a uno los ataques de su oponente, al mismo tiempo que su velocidad iba aumentando con cada movimiento "¡Bien hecho Cyndaquil! ¡Ahora aumenta el calor!" ordeno Ash una vez que sus oponentes dejaron de atacar. Sin perder tiempo Cyndaquil volvió a lanzar su Lanzallamas contra el Pokémon de Acero.

"¡Skarmory usa tu Agilidad!" al igual que como lo había hecho anteriormente el ratón de fuego, Skarmory fue esquivando todos los ataques de su oponente mientras iba aumentando su velocidad.

XXX

"Cyndaquil evita los ataques tan rápido como Skarmory" Misty en esos momentos se veía feliz de que sus amigos pudieran seguirle el paso a Miki y Skarmory.

"¡Pika!" concordando con las palabras de la peli naranja, Pikachu veía muy atento el encuentro "¿Pika?" al voltear a ver a su compañero de al lado, el roedor eléctrico se intrigo por la mirada que este tenía en su rostro.

En esos momentos Houndour tenía una expresión una tanto aterradora en el rostro, pero esta no era de enojo sino de frustración e impaciencia por no poder combatir todavía a causa de su herida. Al mismo tiempo se sentía emocionado porque sabía que algún día no muy lejano el también estaría en una batalla como esa, junto con su entrenador.

"Pero no pueden seguir haciendo eso. Tarde o temprano van a tener que hacer un enfrentamiento cara a cara" las últimas palabras del moreno sacaron al Pokémon oscuro de sus pensamientos, haciendo que devolviera su atención al encuentro "Y presiento que eso va a ser pronto"

XXX

"¡Skarmory Ala de Acero!"

"¡Cyndaquil Lanzallamas!"

Al mismo tiempo que Skarmory hacia brillar intensamente sus alas, Cyndaquil lanzo un potente mar de llamas en su dirección. Rápidamente el ataque del Pokémon de Fuego impacto directamente contra su oponente, pero eso no detuvo al Pokémon Acero. Pese a la fuerza del ataque el pájaro de acero siguió de frente hacia su objetivo y de un momento a otro las alas de Skarmory impactaron de lleno contra el Pokémon de Ash, causándole gran daño.

"¡Cyndaquil no!" preocupado el azabache veía como su Pokémon, aun con varias heridas en su cuerpo, trataba de ponerse nuevamente de pie.

"¡Una Ala de Acero mas Skarmory!" antes de que su oponente lograra volverse a poner de pie, Skarmory volvió a impactar sus alas, resplandecientes de un brillante color metálico, contra el Pokémon de Fuego, volviéndolo a mandar al suelo.

XXX

"Pobre Cyndaquil" dijeron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose mal por el pequeño ratón de fuego.

"Pika"

"Houn"

Al igual que los jóvenes, los dos Pokémon de azabache miraban preocupados a su compañero en batalla.

"Skarmory resistió un Lanzallamas directo y aun sigue atacando" comento Misty muy asombrada por la resistencia del Pokémon Acero.

"Eso puede ser todo"

XXX

"Ningún Pokémon ha aguantado dos ataques de Ala de Acero y sigue peleando" declaro Miki, completamente segura de que la victoria seria suya.

"¿Cyndaquil puedes seguir?"

"¡Cyndaaaaaa!" ante la pregunta de su entrenador, Cyndaquil volvió a ponerse de pie, pero más decidido que nunca, al mismo tiempo que la llama en su espalda comenzó a arder con mayor intensidad que antes.

"¡Oh!" aquella acción por parte del roedor de fuego tomo por sorpresa tanto a Miki como a su Pokémon, dejándolos verdaderamente asombrados "¡No puedo creerlo!" la peli verde paso de la sorpresa a la frustración en un segundo, poco antes de dirigirse al azabache con gran seguridad "La única manera de terminar esto es que ambos Pokémon usen sus mejores ataques"

"Pues por mi está bien" al igual que la muchacha peli verde, Ash tenía gran confianza en que su Pokémon podría ganar aquel encuentro con su mejor ataque.

"¡Muy bien Skarmory es hora de usar tu ataque de Ala de Acero!"

"¡Skarrrrr!" mientras volvía a elevarse a una gran altura para luego descender rápidamente hacia su oponente, Skarmory hizo resplandecer nuevamente sus alas de un brillante color plateado.

"¡Muy bien Cyndaquil Carga de Fuego a la máxima potencia!"

"¡Quiiiiiillllllllllll!" envolviéndose en un mar de llamas, el Pokémon de Fuego se lanzo en dirección a su oponente.

De un momento a otro ambos Pokémon colisionaron en medio del campo, en una lucha de fuerzas. Poco después el roedor de fuego aumento el poder de su ataque todo lo que pudo, rebasando la fuerza de su oponente y logrando lanzarlo contra el suelo.

"¡Skarrrr!"

"¡Skarmory!" Miki veía como su Pokémon caía debilitado, tan pronto tocar el suelo.

"¡Skarmory no puede continuar la victoria es para Cyndaquil!" declaro el moreno rápidamente, al ver como el Pokémon Acero caía debilitado.

"¡Cindaaaaa…!" grito el pequeño Pokémon de Fuego mientras alzaba su puño al aire para luego comenzar a festejar "Quil… quil… quil…"

"Estoy orgullosa de ti Skarmory" le dijo Miki a su Pokémon, tan pronto llego a su lado "Mereces un descanso" agrego poco antes de regresarlo a su Pokébola.

"¡Lo hicimos!"

"Cyndaquil"

XXX

Una vez que ambos Pokémon estuvieron completamente recuperados, Ash y compañía se prepararon para reanudar su viaje. En aquellos momentos los jóvenes se encontraban frente al puente colgante, despidiéndose de su nueva amiga.

"Fue un gran duelo, tu y Cyndaquil son fabulosos, Ash"

"Gracias Miki. Y ustedes también"

"Supongo que tu y Skarmory se quedaran en la montaña para entrenar mas" dedujo el moreno después del resultado de aquel encuentro.

"No, creo que fue un error quedarnos tanto tiempo" ante las palabras de la peli verde, los amigos del azabache se extrañaron un poco "Aprendí mucho sola, pero así no se puede aprender las cosas que se hacen en batalla. Ahora desafiaremos a los Lideres de Gimnasio que podamos"

"¿Crees que llegaras a las finales de la Liga Johto Miki?" pregunto Brock ante las últimas palabras de la muchacha.

"Claro, somos lo suficientemente buenos"

"¡Oye!" ante aquella respuesta, una idea cruzo por la mente de la peli naranja "Tal vez tu y Miki se enfrenten otra vez Ash"

"Si" concordó el azabache antes de dirigirse a la muchacha "Espero que podamos tener otro duelo algún día"

"Hecho"

XXX

En su camino a Ciudad Cañadorada nuestros héroes terminaron llegando a un pequeño pueblo. El pueblo en cuestión estaba rodeado por un gran y extenso bosque, pero lo que sin duda llamo la atención de los jóvenes fue la clase de Pokémon que ahí vivían. Pueblo Len resulto ser un lugar muy impresionante debido a que, aparte de ser habitado por humanos, en aquel pueblo también había muchas y diferentes especies de Pokémon Psíquicos.

"Valla hay Pokémon Psíquicos por todas partes" mientras caminaba por el pequeño pueblo, Misty veía impresionada como parecía que todo habitante del lugar tenia un Pokémon Psíquicos.

"Pueblo Len es famoso porque casi todos sus habitantes tienen un Pokémon Psíquico" sacando su guía, Brock leyó algo de la información que aparecía acerca del pequeño pueblo.

"¿Por qué todos tienen un Pokémon Psíquicos?" pregunto Amber, intrigada por saber la razón de aquello.

"Yo les puedo decir" dijo una nueva voz en el lugar. En esos momentos, frente a los jóvenes, se encontraba una jovencita de pelo morado, junto a un singular Pokémon con la apariencia de una pequeña jirafa. La joven tenía su cabello recogido en dos largas coletas y llevaba un conjunto de blusa rosa y falda roja "Desde hace cientos de años en el bosque cercano aquí han vivido Pokémon Fantasma, así que hemos criado Pokémon Psíquicos para evitarnos problemas… Por cierto, mi nombre es Cherry y esta es mi compañera Girafarig, mucho gusto"

"Mucho gusto, soy Ash y el es mi compañero Pikachu" tan pronto como la joven peli morado apareció delante de los jóvenes, Ash reconoció a su vieja amiga, con la cual también compartía su sueño.

"Pika"

"Mi nombre es Brock"

"Yo soy Misty"

"Y yo Amber" Amber no pudo evitar maravillarse por aquel pueblo, al escuchar todo aquello "Pueblo Len parece ser un lugar fantástico"

"Lo es, gracias a los Pokémon Psíquicos los Pokémon Fantasma no se acercan al pueblo" concordó Cherry "¿Y que los trae por aquí?"

"Vamos de camino a Ciudad Cañadorada" respondió el azabache tranquilamente "Planeo retar al Líder de Gimnasio de ese lugar"

"¿Eres Entrenador Pokémon?" cuestiono la joven, intrigada cada vez más por las palabras del azabache.

"Así es, mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Maestro Pokémon"

"Ese es mi sueño también" declaro la peli morada al escuchar aquella declaración "Quiero hacerme una Maestra Pokémon y ser la primera de mi pueblo que gane el Campeonato de la Liga Johto"

"¿Tienes Medallas Cherry?" ante la declaración a de muchacha, Amber pensó que ella también estaría de camino a cumplir su sueño, igual que como lo estaba haciendo Ash.

"No, aun no" Cherry no parecía estar triste por aquello en absoluto "Quiero entrenar lo mas que pueda antes de salir de casa e iniciar mi viaje Pokémon"

"Parece que tendrás otro rival en el futuro" ante las palabras de la joven entrenadora, Misty volteo a ver a Ash, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía aquellas palabras.

"No hay problema, siempre estamos buscando nuevos retos" declaro el azabache para luego dirigir su mirada al Pokémon amarillo a su lado "¿Verdad Pikachu?"

"Pika pika"

"Pikachu y yo no dejamos que nada nos detenga en el camino a la victoria" declaro Ash mientras alzaba su puño al aire.

"Pika" concordando con las palabras de su entrenador, el roedor amarillo termino imitando las acciones de su entrenador.

"Esto es genial" comento Cherry al ver la conducta de entrenador y Pokémon, intrigando a los demás presentes "Parece que tu y Pikachu se conocen bastante bien"

"Claro que si"

"Pika"

"¿Saben lo que dice la gente?" pregunto la joven, volviendo a tomar el control de la conversación "Que cuando un entrenador y un Pokémon Psíquico están muy unidos sus pensamientos se conectan psíquicamente"

"¿Cómo telepatía?" ante las palabras de la joven, Misty se sintió más intrigada.

"Creo que leí eso en algún lado" meditando un momento, Brock trato de recordar donde había escuchado aquellas palabras antes.

"Si Girafarig y yo pudiéramos hacer eso podría ser una Maestra Pokémon" agrego Cherry muy emocionada por aquello ultimo.

"Cherry tengamos un duelo" dijo Amber de pronto. Lo cierto era que el entusiasmo de la joven la había contagiado un poco y quería ver que eran capaces de hacer ella y su Pokémon.

"¿Nosotras?" ante la extraña petición de la peli café, Cherry se sorprendió.

"Si vas a ser una Maestra de Pokémon Psíquicos necesitas practicar… ¿Cierto?" dijo Amber, en un intento por alentar a la joven a que aceptara su propuesta "Además yo también tengo que practicar para mi siguiente Concurso Pokémon"

"¿Concurso Pokémon?"

"Sí, soy Coordinadora Pokémon"

"Así que coordinadora" a pesar de que no eran muy conocidos en Kanto, Cherry había escuchado algo acerca de los Concursos Pokémon y de las personas que competían en ellos por lo que pensó que una coordinadora no sería problema para ella y para su Pokémon, en especial con su arma secreta "Muy bien Amber, hagámoslo"

XXX

Una vez que ambas jovencitas estuvieron de acuerdo, fueron a buscar un lugar cercano, lo suficientemente espacioso para librar su batalla, siendo seguidos por los compañeros de la joven peli café. Luego de caminar durante unos minutos los jóvenes llegaron a un pequeño lago, situado a las orillas del bosque.

"Usaremos un solo Pokémon… ¿De acuerdo?" Cherry planteo las reglas del encuentro tan pronto como ella y Amber se colocaron a una distancia prudente para librar su batalla.

"De acuerdo" Amber por su parte parecía estar muy calmada y tranquila en esos momentos.

"¡Yo elijo a Girafarig!" con aquellas palabras el Pokémon Psíquico se coloco delante de su entrenadora para luego comenzar a golpear uno de sus cascos contra el suelo.

"En ese caso…" con una confiada sonrisa, Amber tomo una de las Pokébolas de su cinturón.

XXX

"Creo que ya sabemos a que Pokémon va elegir Amber" comento Brock al ver a la joven peli café tomar una de sus Pokébolas, confiado en que podría adivinar el Pokémon que erigiría.

"Es cierto"

"Houndoom o tal vez Umbreon" agrego Ash, estando de acuerdo con sus dos amigos "Cualquiera de ellos dos tendría la ventaja contra Girafarig"

"Pikachu" asintió el Pokémon Eléctrico, concordando con las palabras de su entrenador y amigo.

Ante aquellas palabras Skitty no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ingenuidad de los tres jóvenes y del Pokémon amarillo, debido a que a pesar del tiempo de conocer a la joven peli café todavía no parecían entender como trabajaba ella. Aquello quedo más evidente cuando Amber arrojo la Pokébola en su mano y de ella salió un Pokémon completamente diferente al que esperaban los jóvenes y el Pokémon Eléctrico.

XXX

"¡Eevee!" la pequeña zorrita café entro al campo con una gran tranquilidad y sin ningún temor, algo extraño en los de su especie.

"¡Eevee Bola Sombra ahora!" dando un gran salto en el aire, el Pokémon zorro empezó a ejecutar la orden de su entrenadora.

Mientras estaba en el aire, Eevee comenzó a generar una gran esfera de color negro en su boca y con un ágil y elegante movimiento la lanzo contra su oponente antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo. En cuestión de segundos la esfera de color negro golpeo de lleno contra Girafarig, causándole gran daño y mandando al Pokémon Psíquico contra el suelo.

"¡Girafarig no!" al saber que su oponente no era Entrenadora Pokémon, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y al ver al Pokémon que había elegido para la batalla, Cherry no pudo evitar confiarse de mas. La confianza excesiva de la peli morada fue lo que ocasiono que no estuviera preparada para aquel ataque "Me diste un gran susto" dijo un poco más calmada al ver como su Pokémon se ponía de pie rápidamente "¡Muy bien ahora usa tu Vista al Futuro!" ordeno, tratando de acabar con aquella batalla lo más rápido. De un momento a otro los ojos de Girafarig comienzan a brillar de color azul celeste para que segundos después el brillo se desvanezca.

"¡Eevee hay que acabar esto antes de que Vista al Futuro haga efecto!" tan pronto como vio a Girafarig ejecutar la orden, Amber supo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Un ataque como Vista al Futuro podría ser definitivo para su Pokémon y Cherry contaba con ello.

"Eev" ante aquellas palabras por parte de su entrenadora, Eevee se preparo para atacar.

XXX

"¿Qué es Vista al Futuro?" Misty se extraño al escuchar el nombre de aquel extraño ataque.

"No sé exactamente" respondió Brock mientras trataba de recordar algo sobre aquel ataque "He oído de eso, pero jamás lo he visto"

"Vista al Futuro es un movimiento psíquico que actúa después de un tiempo y nunca sabes cuando llegara" ante el desconcierto de sus amigos, Ash trato de explicar más o menos en qué consistía aquel ataque "Es un ataque muy poderoso"

"Eso suena asombroso"

"Si es así será mejor que Amber tenga cuidado" dijo el moreno mientras volvía a dirigir su vista hacia la peli café y su Pokémon.

XXX

"¡Eevee As Oculto ahora!"

Con un elegante movimiento, Eevee da un gran salto en el aire al mismo tiempo que va creando unas esferas de energía de color rojo frente a ella. Mientras la zorrita café estaba aun en el aire, las esferas de color rojo toman la forma de cartas para luego ser lanzadas contra su oponente. Sin poder evitarlo Girafarig recibe el golpe directo del ataque y es mandado nuevamente contra el suelo.

"¡Trata de resistir!" le pidió Cherry a su Pokémon al mismo tiempo que este hacia un esfuerzo por volverse a poner de pie "¡Resiste un poco mas hasta que Vista al Futuro funcione! ¡Prueba un Psicorrayo!" desde los dos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, Girafarig lanza un poderoso rayo de colores en contra del Pokémon Normal.

"¡Eevee Poder Oculto!" creando varias esferas de energía a su alrededor, Eevee las lanza a gran velocidad contra el ataque su oponente. De un momento a otro, ambos ataques chocan en medio de ambos Pokémon, bloqueándose uno con el otro y causando una fuerte explosión.

"Eso fue poderoso" declaro Cherry sin poder creer el poder de aquel pequeño Pokémon.

"Buen trabajo Eevee… ¡Ahora usa Bola Sombra!"

"¡Eev!"

"Llego la hora… ¡Prepárense para Vista al Futuro!" Cherry en esos momentos está muy confiada en que aquel ataque acabaría con la batalla.

"¡Eevee cuidado!"

Mientras Eevee aun preparar su ataque, el viento comenzó a soplar de la nada y una extraña sensación cambio el ambiente alrededor del lugar. Segundos después una gran y poderosa esfera de colores aparece de la nada e impacta de lleno contra la pequeña Pokémon evolución, causándole gran daño mientras la mandaba varios metros por el aire.

"¡Eevee!" preocupada Amber veía como su Pokémon caía al suelo, justo frente a ella "¿Eevee estas bien?" le pregunto mientras esta hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse nuevamente de pie.

"Eev… ¡Veeeeeee!" con todas sus fuerzas, el Pokémon evolución logro levantarse del suelo al mismo tiempo que un intenso resplandor cubría todo su cuerpo e iba cambiando su forma.

XXX

"Eevee… esta…" aun asombrada por lo que veía, Misty no podía terminar aquellas palabras.

"Evolucionando" finalizo Brock por la peli naranja, justo cuando la luz que envolvía al Pokémon de Amber desaparecía para mostrar su nueva forma.

El nuevo Pokémon frente Amber tenía una apariencia muy estilizada, como la de un elegante gato, con grandes y estilizadas orejas. Su pelaje también había cambiado completamente y ahora era de un hermoso color violeta, poseía una elegante cola dividida en dos en la punta y una hermosa gema de un intenso color rojo situada en medio de su frente. Además sus ojos habían adquirido un intenso color violeta.

"¡Eevee evoluciono en Espeon!" declaro Ash muy emocionado mientras veía los datos del Pokémon Psíquico.

 **"Espeon, el Pokémon solar. Espeon es capaz de leer las corrientes de aire permitiéndole predecir el futuro al igual que los movimientos de su oponente"**

"Asombroso" fue lo único que pudo decir Misty ante la descripción del Pokédex.

XXX

"Aun así vamos a ganar esto" declaro Cherry luego del momento de sorpresa "¡Estampida!" alzando sus patas delanteras lo mas que puede, Girafarig se acerca a Espeon para dejarlas caer con gran fuerza sobre ella.

"¡Espeon Cola de Hierro ahora!" en un rápido movimiento Espeon hace brillar su cola con un intenso color plateado para luego golpear con ella las patas delanteras del Pokémon Psíquico, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y retroceder.

"¡Girafarig Confusión!"

"¡Espeon no dejes que ataque!" con tan solo aquellas palabras, Espeon se preparo para lanzar su ataque.

Antes de que su oponente pudiera realizar su movimiento, el Pokémon de Amber genera una gran y poderosa esfera de energía eléctrica frente a ella para luego lanzarla con gran poder. Debido a lo poderoso que era, el ataque de Espeon va arrasando todo a su paso, mientras se dirige hacia su objetivo. Sin poder evitarlo Girafarig termina recibiendo el ataque directo, causando una explosión a su alrededor tan grande que incluso llega hasta el cielo.

"¡No puede ser!" impresionada por la fuerza de aquel último ataque, Cherry no puede hacer más que ver como su Pokémon caía al suelo debilitado "Girafarig" yendo hasta donde estaba su Pokémon, la joven puso su cabeza en sus piernas para que descansara mejor.

"Cherry fue una batalla increíble" dijo Brock, al mismo tiempo que llegaba junto a la joven peli morado.

"Y la Vista al Futuro es un ataque fabuloso" agrego Misty, llegando junto a su amigo.

"Tienes razón, pero no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser una Maestra Pokémon" mientras Cherry decía aquellas palabras, Girafarig levanto su cabeza para poder mirar a su entrenadora a los ojos "Aun no puedo comunicarme psíquicamente con Girafarig"

"Estoy seguro de que lo lograras más pronto de lo que crees" en aquellos momentos Ash no pudo evitar recordar cuando su amiga y su Pokémon lograron comunicarse telepáticamente para vencer al Equipo Rocket "Eres muy buena y vas a ganar miles de medallas"

"Pikapika" concordó el Pokémon Eléctrico, seguro de las palabras de su entrenador.

"Ellos tienen razón, no debes de subestimarte Cherry" mientras decía aquellas palabras, Amber se acerco a la joven y a sus amigos, en compañía de su nuevo Pokémon "Tal vez si Espeon no hubiera evolucionado, tu y Girafarig nos habrían ganado"

"Espeon es" concordó el Pokémon Psíquico de manera muy amable y madura.

"Gracias" un poco más animada por las palabras de sus nuevos amigos, Cherry se puso de pie "La verdad es que ese último ataque de Espeon fue muy poderoso"

"Eso es cierto, pero aun tengo dudas de cual fue ese último ataque" concordó Misty mientras recordaba el último movimiento del Pokémon de Amber.

"Eso fue Electrocañón"

"Quien diría que alguien tan bonita podría hacer un ataque así de fuerte" comento la peli naranja, dedicándole una sonrisa al Pokémon solar.

"Bueno a mi no me sorprende, después de todo se trata de uno de los Pokémon de Amber" dijo Ash, sabiendo que eso era algo muy propio de su prima.

"Tienes razón"

"Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Mencionaste que iban de camino a Ciudad Cañadorada cierto?" Cherry no pudo evitar cambiar un poco la conversación al recordar cierto dato interesante.

"Así es"

"¿Por qué Cherry?"

"Hace poco oí que pronto se celebrara un Concurso Pokémon en Villa Verde, además de que será uno doble" respondió la joven al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla, como si eso la ayudara a recordar mas detalles del tema.

"¡Eh!"

"¡Ah!" la exclamación de asombro de los jóvenes fue rápidamente opacada por el grito de emoción de cierta peli naranja "¡Todo el mundo habla de Villa Verde! ¡Yo he querido conocerla desde que era niña!"

"Yo también, por lo que he oído, Villa Verde es un pueblito muy bello, con crepúsculos arrebolados, con hermosos jardines y montañas y con una impresionante mansión justo en la colina" al igual que su amiga, Amber no pudo evitar emocionarse por el recién nombrado lugar donde posiblemente se llevaría a cabo su siguiente Concurso Pokémon.

"Según parece Villa Verde nos queda de paso, así que no tendremos que hacer ningún desvió" declaro Brock luego de revisar la guía "Podemos ir sin ningún problema a Villa Verde para el Concurso Pokémon de Amber y luego de ahí dirigirnos a Ciudad Cañadorada para que Ash compita por su siguiente medalla"

 _"Villa Verde… Molly"_ mientras sus amigos se veían felices por ir a Villa Verde, Ash no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado la vez anterior en aquel lugar.

XXX

Luego de que Cherry compartiera con ellos toda la información que tenia del Concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Cañadorada, los jóvenes decidieron regresar a Pueblo Len para ver si conseguían más información. Tan pronto como llegaron al pueblo, el Equipo Rocket ataco el lugar con su gigante robot Gengar, pero como Ash había supuesto las cosas terminaron como la ultima vez, todo gracias a la Vista al Futuro de Girafarig. Incluso en esa ocasión Cherry logro comunicarse telepáticamente con Girafarig, pero no fue la única, Amber y Espeon también lograron aquella comunicación, algo que sorprendió en gran medida a sus amigos, en especial al azabache que no se esperaba aquello ultimo. Al final todo volvió a la normalidad y los jóvenes tuvieron que despedirse de su nueva amiga para continuar su viaje. En esos momentos los cuatro entrenadores caminaban rumbo hacia su siguiente destino.

"La próxima vez que veamos a Cherry podría estar en el Campeonato de la Liga Johto"

"Cuidado Ash, ella va a ser difícil"

"Cherry es muy fuerte, pero no me preocupo. Estaremos listos ¿Verdad Pikachu?"

"Pikachu"

"Así se habla" aprobó Amber "Y ahora vallamos rumbo a Villa Verde" ante las últimas palabras de la peli café, Ash no pudo evitar volver a recordar a su pequeña amiga.

"¡Sí!" mientras sus amigos afirmaban con emoción, el azabache dirigió su vista al cielo azul.

 _"Molly pronto estaré ahí y espero que esta vez todo salga mejor"_

* * *

 **Por fin, estoy de vuelta.**

 **Perdonen por no publicar, pero con el calor que estuvo haciendo hace poco mi computadora se sobre calentaba y se terminaba apagando, lo que me hacia difícil escribir. Ademas tuvo un bloqueo para terminar este capitulo, pero al fin lo acabe.**

 **Y como recompensa, voy a subir el próximo capitulo mañana por esta hora a mas tardar, si no antes, y un nuevo capitulo de mi otro historia "Crónicas Pokémon"**

 **Sin mas me despido, espero que les guste y por favor no se olviden de comentar.**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Película 3! ¡El Hechizo de los Unown!**

Gracias a la información que les había proporcionado su nueva amiga Cherry, nuestros héroes decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en Villa Verde, antes de seguir su camino hacia Ciudad Cañadorada. Por tal motivo, en esos momentos, los jóvenes se encontraban en los límites del hermoso pueblo, subiendo una gran colina rodeada completamente por un bello campo de flores.

"Ya se puede ver Villa Verde en la punta de la colina" aviso Brock a sus amigos, los cuales estaban ansiosos por llegar.

"Vamos" ante aquel anuncio, Ash y compañía decidieron acelerar el paso para llegar lo antes posible al pequeño pueblo.

Tan pronto como los jóvenes llegaron a la cima de la colina se sorprendieron enormemente por lo que vieron, los hermosos campos de flores de Villa Verde se habían convertido en un extraño desierto de cristal que había terminado por cubrir gran parte del pueblo, además se podía notar como aquel desierto continuaba extendiéndose. Mientras recorrían con la mirada el extraño desierto frente a sus ojos, la vista de los jóvenes se detuvo en la gran estructura de cristal que se encontraba en la cima del pueblo.

 _"Molly"_ tan pronto como vio todo aquello, Ash sintió una gran opresión en su pecho por lo que sin esperar más tiempo comenzó a correr hacia el Centro Pokémon de aquel pueblo, siendo seguido por su fiel amigo.

"¡Pikachu!"

"Ash espera" al ver como su primo comenzaba a adentrarse más en el extraño pueblo, Amber decidió seguirlo junto con Skitty y sus dos amigos.

Sin mirar a tras ni una vez, para comprobar que sus amigos lo seguían, el azabache logro llegar al Centro Pokémon en poco tiempo. Una vez en el lugar lo primero que Ash noto fue a los reporteros que se encontraban trasmitiendo los actuales sucesos de Villa Verde, pero sin duda lo que más llamo la atención del joven fue el rostro conocido de cierto afamado investigador de Pueblo Paleta.

"¡Profesor Oak!" tan pronto como pudo Ash llego hasta donde se encontraba el famoso investigador, el cual parecía muy feliz de verlo "¿Mi mama vino con usted?" en esos momentos el azabache estaba más que nada preocupado por la seguridad de su madre, temiendo que volviera a ocurrir lo de la vez pasada.

"No te preocupes ella no vino" ante la respuesta de Samuel, Ash se sintió más tranquilo "En verdad quería venir, pero logre convencerla de que era mejor que se quedara en Pueblo Paleta, todavía tengo muy presente lo que me contaste aquella vez de Villa Verde" si bien era cierto que Ash y Amber no habían compartido todo con el investigador, para no alterar mucho su futuro, el azabache había creído prudente el contarle acerca del secuestro de su madre a manos de Entei para tratar de evitarlo, pero más allá de esa información Ash no le contó nada concreto "Es por eso que me alegra verte aquí" Samuel tenía muy presente que si alguien podía resolver aquel problema era el muchacho frente a él y sus amigos, después de todo ya lo habían hecho una vez.

"¿Profesor?" en esos momentos Amber, junto con Misty y Brock, llegaron al lugar. Los tres recién llegados no pudieron evitar desconcertarse por la presencia del investigador ahí.

"Me alegra verlos muchachos"

"A nosotros también nos alegra verlo Profesor" respondió Misty.

"Debimos saber que vendría a ayudar" agrego Brock ya más tranquilo al saber que el científico se encontraba en el lugar.

"Ash la próxima vez que decidas salir corriendo por favor recuerda que no vienes solo" le recrimino Amber a su primo debido a que, para alcanzar al joven azabache y no perderlo de vista, ella y sus amigos tuvieron que correr muy rápido.

"Lo siento" ante aquellas palabras, Ash se sintió algo arrepentido de sus acciones, lo que reflejo claramente en su rostro.

Al ver aquella expresión de arrepentimiento, la joven peli café no pudo seguir enfadada más tiempo. Resignada, Amber soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de dedicarle una gran sonrisa a su primo, sin darse cuenta de la cámara que los estaba grabando en esos momentos. Desde el momento en el que el azabache llego al lugar, hasta cuando la joven comenzó a regañarlo, un par de reporteros comenzó a grabar todo lo que hacia el joven sin que este se percatara.

XXX

Desde el interior del castillo de cristal, en una amplia y bella habitación, se encontraba una pequeña niña castaña mirando una trasmisión en vivo por la computadora, en compañía de un misterioso Pokémon. La pequeña veía atentamente como aquellos dos jóvenes se hablaban con gran cariño y familiaridad, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el muchacho azabache. Casi enseguida la pequeña niña dirigió su vista hacia cierta fotografía, a un lado de la computadora, en esa fotografía se podía apreciar a un hombre de bata blanca, que había salido minutos antes en la computadora, junto a los padres de la pequeña y a una mujer pelirroja, además de que también se encontraban la pequeña niña y el mismo muchacho, solo que un poco más jóvenes.

"Ash" en esos momentos la pequeña niña recordó como aquel joven comenzó a llamarla hace algún tiempo, diciendo que era un viejo amigo, y como con el tiempo empezaron a comunicarse por vídeo llamada. Con el tiempo aquel azabache se convirtió en su mejor amigo y confidente, llegando a ser como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo "Papa quisiera que mi hermano estuviera aquí también" pidió la niña, con algo de tristeza en su voz, al misterioso Pokémon.

 _"Si eso es lo que deseas"_ dijo el Pokémon mientras asentía con la cabeza y se ponía de pie.

XXX

Tratando de justificar sus anteriores acciones, Ash decidió contarles a sus amigos un poco acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, más claramente de la relación que tenía su familia con la familia Hale. Por tal motivo los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas al aire libre del Centro Pokémon, mientras esperaban a que la Enfermera Joy terminara de atender a sus Pokémon. Al mismo tiempo el Profesor Oak se encontraba investigando aquel asusto con el asistente del Profesor Hale, Schuyler.

"Mi mama conoce al Profesor Spencer Hale hace años. El estudiaba Pokémon en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Luego se mudo y se convirtió en un famoso experto en Pokémon" comenzó a relatar el azabache "Hace algunos años él y su familia fueron a visitarnos a Pueblo Paleta y hace algún tiempo, antes de iniciar mi viaje Pokémon, volví a comunicarme con Molly por vídeo llamada, pero desde que inicie mi viaje he perdido el contacto con ella" agrego, diciendo aquellas ultimas palabras con un tono de arrepentimiento.

"¿Así que era ella con la que platicabas tanto tiempo en el vídeo teléfono?" cuestiono Amber al recordar las largas horas que se pasaba su primo hablando por teléfono.

"Así es" respondió el joven antes de continuar "Primero desapareció la esposa del Profesor Hale y ahora él"

"Y poco después paso esto" agrego Amber entendiendo a que quería llegar su primo.

"Es muy extraño" comento Brock al mismo tiempo que él y sus amigos volvían a mirar el gran desierto de cristal que se extendía a lo largo.

"Pi" en esos momentos Pikachu comenzó a sentir una presencia que se aproximaba al lugar "¡Pika!"

"¡Nya!"

De un momento a otro Skitty despertó de su pequeña siesta, al sentir como el ambiente a su alrededor se volvía mas pesado. Rápidamente los Pokémon de ambos jóvenes se pusieron alerta, preparándose para enfrentar aquello que se estaba aproximando.

"¿Qué te pasa Pikachu?" ante la actitud de su Pokémon, Ash no pudo evitar preocupase pues tenía el presentimiento de que significaba aquello _"No puede ser, se supone que esta vez no debería haber venido ¿Qué es lo que buscara?"_

"¿Qué tienes Skitty?" Amber por su lado se encontraba algo extrañada por el inusual comportamiento de su Pokémon, pues ella solo se ponía así cuando algo malo estaba por suceder.

Como si fuera una señal, de pronto un misterioso Pokémon apareció frente a los jóvenes, cristalizando todo aquello con lo que tenía contacto a su paso. Ash y Pikachu no parecían estar sorprendidos por el recién llegado sino que más bien estaban alerta, esperando a ver qué sería lo que el Pokémon Legendario haría a continuación.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" pregunto Misty bastante sorprendida por el extraño Pokémon desconocido.

"Creo que es un tipo raro de Pokémon" respondió Brock igual de sorprendido que su amiga.

"Entei" Amber, aparte de Ash, fue la única que reconoció al Pokémon delante de ella y sus amigos, pero igual se encontraba algo extrañada por su presencia en aquel lugar.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Entei?!" un tanto intranquilo por la presencia del Pokémon de Fuego, el azabache no pudo evitar dar un paso al frente.

 _"He venido… por ti"_ ante la respuesta de Entei los jóvenes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, no solo porque el Pokémon Legendario pudiera hablar sino también por lo que había dicho _"Tú eres hermano"_ declaro el Pokémon de Fuego al mismo tiempo que hipnotizaba al azabache.

"Llévame Entei, llévame con Molly" dijo Ash tan pronto como la hipnosis del Pokémon surtió efecto.

Aprovechando la confusión de aquellos momentos, sin previo aviso Entei subió al azabache a su espalda y comenzó el viaje de regreso al castillo de cristal, antes de que alguno de los jóvenes pudiera hacer algo para impedírselo.

"¡Oye!"

"¡Pika!"

Los primeros en salir de la sorpresa fueron Amber y Pikachu, los cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a perseguir al Pokémon Legendario. Poco después Misty y Brock se les unieron a la persecución. Mientras tanto un pequeño grupo de reporteros comenzó a transmitir en vivo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, desde el secuestro del azabache. Sin detenerse un solo momentos los tres jóvenes persiguieron al Pokémon de Fuego hasta los límites del desierto de cristal.

"¡Ash!" en su desesperación por recuperar a su primo, Amber estaba a punto de adentrarse al desierto de cristal, pero fue detenida rápidamente por el moreno.

"Amber espera, no sabemos lo que haya ahí" declaro Brock mientras sostenía a la joven para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

"Se lo llevo" murmuro la joven antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

"¡Amber!"

XXX

En la hermosa habitación, dentro del gran castillo de cristal, Ash en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la gran cama que había en el cuarto. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña niña en el lugar, la cual se encontraba impaciente por que el azabache despertara y así poder jugar.

 _"Te he traído lo que deseaste"_ declaro Entei mientras veía como la pequeña miraba fijamente al joven en la cama.

"¿Eres tú?" al mismo tiempo que la niña formulaba aquella pregunta, Ash comenzó a abrir los ojos, mientras comenzaba a sentarse en la cama "¡Hermano! Jejeje" feliz la pequeña se acerco aun mas al joven.

"Me llamaste hermano" declaro el azabache, aun bajo la hipnosis.

"Así es, y yo soy Molly ¿Lo recuerdas?" declaro la castaña, mientras Ash se iba poniendo de pie "Prometiste que vendrías a visitarme y jugarías conmigo"

"Molly" tomando a Molly en brazos, Ash la alzo hasta que estuvo a su altura "Claro, juguemos" agrego con una sonrisa.

"Hermano" mientras tanto, Entei observaba aquella escena atento "Gracias papa" agrego la joven al ver como el Pokémon, que ella creía que era su padre, se acercaba "¿Podemos estar aquí para siempre?"

 _"Si eso es lo que deseas"_

XXX

Para esos momentos el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse por el oeste, anunciando a todos que la noche se aproximaba. En esos instantes Brock y Misty se encontraba con el Profesor Oak y Schuyler tratando de saber más acerca del misterioso Pokémon que había salido del palacio de cristal y secuestrado a su amigo. Mientras que Amber todavía se encontraba descansando en una habitación del Centro Pokémon. Después del tremendo shock la joven se había desmayado y no había despertado hasta el momento.

"El Pokémon que secuestro a Ash es Entei, uno de los Pokémon Legendarios" informo el científico mientras indagaba más en la computadora del Centro Pokémon.

"Profesor los otros Pokémon tienen que ver con la aparición de Entei" comento Schuyler, seguro de su hipótesis.

"Te refieres a Unown, el Pokémon que tu y el Profesor Hale investigaban cuando desapareció" declaro Samuel mientras le mostraba imágenes de dicho Pokémon a los jóvenes.

"Están dentro de esa mansión"

"Si, era lo que temía" agrego Samuel, luego de concordar con lo dicho por Schuyler.

"Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no hay otra explicación. Primero desaparece el Profesor Hale, luego esta cristalización y ahora Entei" continuo Schuyler, tratando de convencer a todos los presentes.

"Algo tienen que ver los Unown" concordó el científico. Fue en ese momento que un sonido desde la computadora llamo la atención de todos en el lugar "Un email" sin esperar un solo momento Samuel abre el email, el cual resulta ser nada menos que un vídeo mensaje.

"Papa, mi hermano y yo queremos estar aquí para siempre así que aléjense" declaro con gran seriedad la pequeña niña en el mensaje "Déjenos en paz todos ustedes"

"Pero Molly" antes de que Schuyler le pudiera decir algo a la niña, esta dio fin a la conversación.

"¿Dijo que su padre y su hermano estaban con ella?" Oak no pudo evitar el cuestionarse en voz alta las palabras de la pequeña niña.

"No puede ser, tu dijiste que su padre desapareció ¿No es cierto Schuyler?" Misty fue la primera en hablar después de aquel extraño mensaje.

"Es cierto"

"Es extraño"

"No lo es" contradijo una nueva voz en el lugar, llamando la atención de todas las personas en la habitación. Amber en esos momentos se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con Skitty a un lado suyo, la joven había oído todo lo que el investigador y la niña habían dicho y creía entender lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos "Los Unown tienen la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de otras formas de vida, incluidos los humanos. Y no solo eso, también pueden crear otras realidades alterando el mundo, usando pensamientos y sueños" continuo la joven al mismo tiempo que iba adentrándose en la habitación "Los Unown podrían estar manipulando la imaginación de Molly y esa fortaleza de cristal podría ser uno de los deseos de la imaginación de Molly hechos realidad por los Unown. En estos momentos estamos viendo la rabieta de una niña y me temo que este es su parque de juegos" agrego antes de mirar fijamente al investigador "Tenemos que ir ahí"

"Es muy peligroso" Samuel no creía que fuera buena idea que la joven se aventurara sola en aquella misión. Si bien era cierto que antes había tenido la idea de que los jóvenes se hicieran cargo, como la vez pasada, pero solo porque el azabache estaría con ellos y más o menos sabía a qué atenerse, pero ahora no tenían idea de lo que pudiera suceder "Y si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir haya"

"Cierto, pero no hay otra mejor idea" continuo la joven, decidida a no retroceder ni un paso en su decisión "Y esperar no es una opción"

"Yo también voy" dijo Misty, apoyando la decisión de su amiga para salvar al azabache.

"Yo no pienso quedarme aquí" agrego Brock, concordando con las dos jovencitas.

"¡Pika!" apoyo el roedor eléctrico, soltando algunas chispas de sus mejillas.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces no tengo más opción que dejarlos ir, pero por lo menos llévense mi Poké Reloj para estar en contacto" con un suspiro de resignación, Oak no pudo más que ceder ante los jóvenes _"Ash muchacho, que buenos amigos tienes"_

XXX

Siguiendo un pequeño arroyo que iba directo a lo que anteriormente era la antigua mansión del Profesor Hale, los tres jóvenes y los Pokémon junto a ellos, lograron llegar hasta los límites de la propiedad. En esos momentos los tres entrenadores se encontraban siendo bloqueados por un gran muro y la única entrada posible se encontraba a varios metros arriba de ellos.

"¿Y ahora como subiremos?" cuestiono Brock mientras alzaba la vista para poder mirar la entrada sobre ellos.

"Podríamos utilizar el Látigo Cepa de Chikorita" respondió Misty, logrando encontrar rápidamente una solución al problema.

"Es una buena idea, pero mi Chikorita no sabe ese movimiento y no trajimos a los Pokémon de Ash con nosotros" aquellas palabras de Amber destruyeron toda posibilidad que usar la idea de la peli naranja.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Látigo Cepa es un movimiento que Chikorita no puede aprender a no ser que este sea su Movimiento Huevo, como es el caso de la Chikorita de Ash" respondió la peli café ante la pregunta de su amiga.

"¿Entonces qué haremos?"

"No se preocupen yo tengo una idea" tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras, Amber saco una Pokébola de su cinturón y la arrojo al aire "¡Abra a los reflectores!"

"Abra" en cuestión de segundos el Pokémon Psíquico se materializo frente a los jóvenes, mas dormido que despierto, pero aun así lo suficientemente consciente para oír las indicaciones de su entrenadora.

"Muy bien Abra usa Teletrasportación y llévanos hasta allá arriba por favor" nada más terminar de decir aquello, Abra teletrasportó a los jóvenes y a los Pokémon hasta la entrada varios metros arriba "Perfecto, ahora continuemos" tomando al Pokémon Psíquico en brazos, Amber y sus amigos continuaron siguiendo aquel arroyo.

Siguiendo su camino la joven peli café y compañía lograron llegar a lo que anteriormente parecían ser los jardines de la mansión, los cuales ahora se encontraban completamente cristalizados, igual que todo lo demás en ese lugar. Sin perder tiempo los jóvenes se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser una de las entradas traseras del lugar, un pequeño invernadero cristalizado, el cual conectaba directamente con el interior de la mansión.

"Una vez más… Abra Teletrasportación" haciendo resplandecer sus ojos una vez más, Abra hizo desaparecer a los jóvenes y Pokémon presentes, incluido el mismo, de aquel lugar para segundos después hacerlos aparecer en el interior del invernadero "Muchas gracias Abra" agradeciendo a su Pokémon, la joven saco su Pokébola para regresarlo al interior de la misma "Hubiera sido imposible sin ti, ahora te mereces un buen descanso"

Una vez habiendo regresado al Pokémon Psíquico a su Pokébola, los tres entrenadores y los Pokémon comenzaron a adentrarse en la mansión, hasta llegar a lo que anteriormente era la entrada principal de la misma. Tan pronto como comenzaron a subir las escaleras que se encontraban en el lugar, todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, tornándose algo extraño y misterioso. Incluso las escaleras cambiaron su forma y se volvieron delgadas baldosas rectangulares, las cuales flotaban en el aire. Todo aquello tomo por sorpresa a los jóvenes y a los Pokémon, a excepción de Pikachu, pero aun así no evito que continuaran subiendo por las ahora escaleras flotantes hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una entrada, situada en el techo. Nada mas atravesar la entrada los jóvenes llegaron a un hermoso prado lleno de flores y algunos árboles, pero lo más importante era que habían llegaron a otro nuevo camino de escaleras flotantes

"¿Dónde estamos?" cuestiono Misty al ver el hermoso paisaje.

"Esto debe ser el mundo de fantasías de Molly que los Unown crearon" respondió Brock, sorprendido por el alcance que tenían aquellos misteriosos Pokémon.

"Valla"

XXX

Dentro de su habitación Molly se encontraba muy feliz en compañía del Pokémon Legendario y del azabache. La pequeña niña había visto desde su computadora como Amber y sus amigos habían entrado en la mansión y parecía estar muy emocionada por conocer a otros Entrenadores Pokémon a parte de su hermano mayor.

"Creo que esos muchachos y sus Pokémon están en la casa" comento la pequeña mientras veía una trasmisión en vivo de su castillo de cristal, luego de que los reporteros habían perdido de vista a los jóvenes entrenadores.

 _"¿Quieres que los saque de aquí?"_ ante la rápida pregunta del Pokémon Legendario, Molly mueve la cabeza en señal de negación.

"Siempre he querido estar en un Duelo Pokémon como tu hermano, pero lo que más quiero en estos momentos es verte a ti combatir en vivo" aquella declaración Molly la hizo mientras miraba al azabache con ojos de admiración.

 _"Si eso es lo que deseas"_

"¡¿De verdad?!" ante las palabras de Entei, la pequeña niña se emocionó enormemente y sin perder más tiempo se coloco rápidamente de pie "Por fin te veré combatir en persona hermano, gana por mi"

"Claro Molly, ganare"

XXX

Mientras Amber y compañía se dirigían hacia el nuevo tramo de escaleras en el lugar, de estas bajaron tres personas y se quedaron a mitad de ellas, una de las personas que había bajado era bastante conocida por los tres jóvenes entrenadores. En aquellos momentos Ash y Molly se encontraban montando al Pokémon Legendario y estos dos no eran ninguna ilusión creada por la pequeña sino que se trataba de los reales.

Tanto había sido el deseo de la niña de ver un combate del azabache en persona que no quiso que una copia tomara su lugar ni el de su hermano, por tal motivo ambos se encontraban en ese lugar. El ver a su amigo tan tranquilo al lado de la pequeña y del Pokémon de Fuego, dejo tanto a los jóvenes como al Pokémon Eléctrico sin palabras por lo que, aprovechando aquella conmoción, Entei salto desde las escaleras para aterrizar elegantemente frente a los muchachos.

"Los reto a una batalla" declaro el azabache tan pronto como bajo de la espalda del Pokémon Legendario.

"¿Una batalla? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?" ante aquella extraña declaración la peli naranja no se contuvo para reprocharle aquella actitud a su amigos "No sé a que estés jugando Ash, pero más vale que dejes de hacerlo, este no es el momento"

"No estoy jugando, dime si pelearas conmigo o no"

"Tú…" ante aquella actitud por parte del azabache, Misty se estaba enojando cada vez mas.

"Misty espera… ¿De casualidad tu nombre es Molly?" deteniendo a su amiga, el moreno se apresuro en indagar más acerca de lo que estaba pasando, dirigiéndose así a la pequeña niña.

"Así es, mi nombre es Molly Hale y ellos son mi hermano y mi papá" respondió la niña muy contenta mientras señalaba a azabache y al Pokémon junto a ella.

"¿Su hermano?"

"¿Pikachu?"

"Así es Molly es mi hermana menor" respondió Ash, ante aquellas preguntas hechas por la peli café y el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"¿Hermana menor?"

"Entei debió hipnotizarlo para que pensara eso" declaro Amber después de oír aquellas palabras y ver fijamente los ojos del azabache, los cuales mostraban como este se encontraba en una especie de trance "En ese caso… yo peleare contigo" mientras decía aquellas palabras la peli café dio un paso al frente, siendo seguida por el roedor eléctrico "Y ten por seguro que el Pokémon que tengo conmigo no perderá"

"Pikachu"

"No tengo duda de que mi hermano ganara" Molly hizo aquella declaración con gran seguridad, antes de voltear a ver al azabache a su lado "¿Verdad hermano?"

"Claro que si Molly, yo ganare"

Tan pronto como Ash pronuncio aquellas palabras, él y la pequeña niña subieron nuevamente al lomo del Pokémon Legendario para tomar distancia de los jóvenes. Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, un gran campo de batalla apareció entre ambas partes. De un lado del campo se encontraba Ash y del otro estaba Amber junto con Pikachu, todos ellos listos para iniciar el encuentro. La más ansiosa por todo aquello era sin duda la pequeña niña, situada a un lado del azabache.

"¿Te parece bien una batalla uno a uno?" pregunto Amber una vez que todo estuvo listo.

"Por supuesto"

"Pikachu te lo encargo"

"Pika" ante las palabras de la peli café, Pikachu simplemente asintió con la cabeza para luego entrar al campo de batalla "Pikachu" mostrando su gran determinación el Pokémon Eléctrico comenzó a sacar chispas de sus mejillas.

"Un Pikachu, que bien" comento Molly muy alegre, viendo al adorable Pokémon amarillo, siendo claramente escuchada por Entei y por el azabache.

"En ese caso" mientras alzaba un poco su brazo, una extraña Pokébola de cristal apareció en la mano de Ash para segundos después ser arrojada al aire "¡Yo te elijo…Pikachu!"

"Pika" rápidamente un Pokémon muy parecido al del azabache apareció en el campo de batalla, tomando por sorpresa a la peli café y a sus amigos.

"Tranquilo Pikachu, yo tengo un plan" recuperando la compostura, Amber dirigió su vista al azabache frente a ella _"Nuestro objetivo no es ganar sino regresarlo a la realidad"_ con aquel propósito claro en su mente, la joven dio el primer ataque "¡Pikachu Ataque Rápido!" rápidamente el Pokémon Eléctrico comenzó a correr hacia su oponente, dejando tras de él una estela de color blanco. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el Pikachu de Ash impactara contra el Pokémon de cristal, haciéndolo retroceder "Muy bien ahora probemos tu Impactrueno" pidió la joven para que enseguida Pikachu rodera su cuerpo con un manto eléctrico de color amarillo y poco después lanzara su ataque hacia su objetivo.

"¡Pikachu esquívalo!" recuperándose justo a tiempo del ataque anterior, el Pokémon de cristal logro acatar a tiempo las ordenes del azabache, evitando así el ataque eléctrico "¡Ahora usa tu Poder Oculto!" creando varias esferas de energía a su alrededor, Pikachu las lanzo contra su oponente. Rápidamente las esferas de energía impactaron contra el Pokémon del azabache, causándole gran daño y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡Pikachu resiste!" pidió Amber al mismo tiempo que el Pokémon Eléctrico volvía a ponerse de pie "¡Ahora usa tu Tacleada de Volteos!"

"¡Pikachu usa tu Ataque Rápido!"

Ambos Pokémon Eléctricos comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo, hacia su respectivo objetivo. Mientras el Pokémon de Ash se cubría con un poderoso manto eléctrico de color amarillo, el Pokémon Eléctrico de aquel mundo iba dejando tras de él una estela de color blanco. En cuestión de segundos los dos Pokémon amarillos chocaron uno contra el otro, comenzando así una lucha de fuerzas, la cual termino ganando el Pokémon de cristal, lanzando a Pikachu hasta los pies de Amber.

 _"Los Pokémon de este mundo son más fuertes de lo que creía, a este paso puede que mi plan no resulte"_ mientras meditaba aquello, Amber veía atenta como Pikachu hacia un gran esfuerzo para ponerse nuevamente de pie.

"¡Pikachu termínalo!" ante aquella orden, el Pokémon creado por la imaginación de Molly volvió a realizar su ataque anterior. De un momento a otro el Pikachu de cristal comenzó a golpear consecutivamente al Pokémon del azabache, causándole cada vez más daño "Pikachu" mientras veía como se iba desarrollaba aquella batalla, algo en la cabeza del azabache comenzara a sonar "Mi Pikachu" no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la mente de Ash fuera bombardeada con cientos de recueros de él y de su fiel compañero, recuerdos que iban desde los actuales hasta los que vivieron en su otro tiempo, terminando por sacar al azabache de su hipnosis "¡Alto!" gritando aquello Ash detuvo completamente el ataque del Pokémon de cristal, finalizando así la batalla "Ya es suficiente" ante aquellas últimas palabras el Pikachu de aquel mundo comenzó a volverse cristal para segundos después desaparecer por completo.

En esos momentos todos los presentes se encontraban algo desconcertados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sin duda la más confundida era la pequeña niña. Molly no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pues ella desconocía que su hermano estaba bajo una hipnosis, causada por el que creía era su padre. En cambio los amigos del azabache, a pesar de estar algo confundidos, lograron darse cuenta de que su viejo amigo había vuelto en sí, aunque no se explicaban claramente cuál hubiera sido la razón. Entei, por otra parte, estaba a la espera de que Molly le indicara lo que quería hacer a continuación.

"¿Pika?"

"Pikachu soy yo" dijo Ash al ver como el roedor amarillo se acercaba a él con cautela.

"¡Pikachu!" ante aquella declaración Pikachu no dudo ni un segundo en correr a los brazos de su entrenador y amigo.

"Pikachu… mi mejor amigo" tan pronto como estuvo en sus brazos, Ash estrecho fuertemente a su compañero mientras derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría y arrepentimiento "Lo siento"

"¡Ash!" luego de ver aquella escena, los jóvenes no dudaron en acercarse a su amigo, teniendo claro que el azabache ya no se encontraba bajo el control del Pokémon Legendario.

"¡Amigos!"

"Sabía que al final el cariño que sientes por Pikachu haría que salieras de aquella hipnosis, después de todo fue el cariño que siento por ustedes lo que me saco a mi de ella la vez pasada" argumento Amber con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se lanzaba contra su primo para abrazarlo, poco antes de que su expresión se volviera mucho más seria "Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, hay que salir de aquí"

"Si, Molly tenemos que irnos" sin perder tiempo, Ash se dirigió a la niña que aun se encontraba a su lado, pero que en esos momentos se veía algo confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Molly escúchame… lo siento mucho Molly, pero en realidad no soy tu hermano" aquella noticia le cayó de golpe a la pequeña niña "Pero si somos amigos de la infancia y en estos momentos tenemos que salir de este lugar rápido" agrego Ash tratando de calmar un poco la situación.

"No quiero… no quiero…" no queriendo aceptar aquella realidad, Molly comenzó a retroceder, alejándose del azabache, al mismo tiempo que Entei se ponía de pie "¡Noooooo!" los sentimientos de Molly no tardaron en alterarse completamente. En cuestión de segundos grandes picos de cristal comenzaron a salir del suelo y a cubrir todo el lugar. El bello paisaje fue remplazado por uno más frió y triste "Esto es tú culpa" sentencio la pequeña mientras miraba fijamente a la joven peli café para luego voltear a ver a su supuesto padre "Papá, mi hermano quiere irse con esa niña"

Tan pronto como Molly dijo aquellas palabras, Entei lanzo un poderoso Lanzallamas en contra de la joven peli café, tomando a todos los presentes por sorpresa. Justo antes de que el mar de llamas impactara contra la joven un gran campo de energía de color verde la rodeo, evitando así que el ataque de fuego lograra alcanzar a Amber.

"¡Amber!" preocupado, Ash veía como Skitty trataba de proteger a su entrenadora con todas sus fuerzas, pero ante el poder del Pokémon Legendario eso era muy difícil para la minina "¡Molly detén a Entei ahora!" ante aquella petición, Molly simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

 _"Soy el padre de esta niña y tengo que protegerla"_ declaro Entei mientras incrementaba la fuerza de su ataque, terminando por romper el muro de energía verde que protegía a Pokémon y entrenadora.

El impacto de ambos ataques creó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que termino arrojando a Skitty varios metros lejos de su entrenadora. Tan pronto como la joven quedo completamente desprotegida, el Pokémon Legendario volvió a atacar. Utilizando su ataque más poderoso, Entei lanzo una gran Llamarada contra la ahora desprotegida peli café. Al ser tomada por sorpresa, Amber no logro moverse para evitar el ataque, pero en esa ocasión Ash si pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

"¡Amber!" antes de que el ataque pudiera alcanzar a la joven, el azabache logra llegar hasta ella para quitarla del camino, colocándose él en su lugar. El ataque de Entei termina destruyendo la pared tras de Ash y también el suelo bajo sus pies, creando un gran agujero en la torre donde se encontraban y haciendo que el azabache caiga al vació "¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!" justo antes de impactar con los afilados picos de cristal que se encuentran en el suelo, el azabache es atrapado en el aire por un viejo amigo "Justo a tiempo Charizard" comenta Ash mientras el Pokémon de Fuego vuela devuelta a la torre "No hay duda de que tu precisión es increíble"

XXX

"Gracias a dios" exclamo Amber al ver como su primo volvía a entrar, sano y salvo, por el mismo agujero por donde cayó minutos antes, ahora en compañía del Pokémon de Fuego "¿Te encuentras bien Molly?" luego de ver que su primo se encontraba bien, la peli café se dirigió a la niña ahora a su lado. Ignorando la pregunta de la joven, Molly simplemente evito su mirada mientras se alejaba más de ella.

"¿Por qué Ash se sacrificó por ti?" cuestiono la pequeña niña, pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta la conversación del azabache con el Pokémon Legendario llamo su atención y la de las demás personas en el lugar.

 _"¿Quién es él?"_ pregunto Entei, al azabache, mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

"Mi amigo Charizard"

 _"¿Tu amigo?"_

"Pika"

"Todos mis Pokémon son mis amigos y trabajamos juntos como una familia" agrego Ash, sin dejar de ver al Pokémon Legendario directamente a los ojos.

"¿Una familia?" las últimas palabras del azabache intrigaron mucho a Molly, pero aun así la pequeña no se movió de su lugar.

 _"Entonces venceré a tu familia para que vuelvas con Molly"_

Enojado por aquel comentario tan egoísta, Charizard no pierde el tiempo para lanzarse contra el Pokémon Legendario, pero este termina adelantándose e impactando primero contra el Pokémon del azabache, asiéndolo retroceder varios metros. A pesar del fuerte golpe recibido, Charizard rápidamente vuelve a ponerse de pie para luego lanzar un fuerte rugido.

"Si vienes con nosotros podrías tener Pokémon de verdad" al ver lo atenta que estaba Molly al Pokémon Volador, Ash aprovecho para intentar convencerla de ir con ellos.

"Los que yo tengo son de verdad" objeto la pequeña castaña al mismo tiempo que un Pikachu de cristal aparecía delante de ella.

"No lo son" dijo con calma Amber, mientras se acercaba un poco más a la pequeña niña "Son solo ilusiones creadas por tu imaginación, ellos no son reales y jamás lo serán"

"¡No es cierto!" ante aquellas palabras, Molly volvió a enojarse mucho con la peli café "¡Ya vete!"

Tan rápido como la pequeña grito aquellas palabras, Entei lanzo un poderoso Lanzallamas en contra de Amber, pero en esa ocasión Charizard fue más rápido y logro colocarse frente a la joven antes de que el ataque llegara hasta ella. Una vez que llego junto a la peli café, el Pokémon de Fuego rápidamente lanzo su Lanzallamas contra el ataque del Pokémon Legendario. En cuestión de segundos ambos ataques de fuego se convinaron en el centro del lugar, generando una gran esfera de fuego y poco después una explosión que termino atrapando a ambos Pokémon de Fuego.

"¡Charizard!"

"¡Papá!"

Cuando el humo causado por la explosión se disipo se pudo ver como ambos Pokémon de Fuego aun permanecían en el mismo lugar y sin ningún daño aparente, mirándose fijamente uno al otro. En esos momentos nadie en el lugar se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento, ni siguiera el trió de ladrones que había llegado hace poco y miraba atento el combate. Todos estaban a la espera de que alguno de los dos Pokémon hiciera el primer movimiento.

"¡Charizard Aliento de Dragón ahora!" sin esperar un segundo mas, Ash decidió lanzar el primer ataque. Sin perder tiempo el Pokémon Volador lanzo una poderosa bruma de color verde desde su boca hacia el Pokémon Legendario, pero este rápidamente lo esquivo "¡Continua así!"

De un momento a otro, ambos Pokémon de Fuego comenzaron una batalla campal dentro de aquella habitación. Lanzando una serie de ataques, uno contra el otro, sin ningún descanso, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban los ataques del contrario. Todo esto ocasiono que los presentes tuvieran que buscar refugio para evitar salir heridos. En un momento dado Entei aprovecho la abertura en la pared para salir de la habitación. Sin perder tiempo Charizard siguió a su oponente fuera de los muros del castillo, no sin antes dejar que el azabache subiera con él para así enfrentar al Pokémon Legendario juntos, como la última vez.

XXX

"¡Charizard Llamarada ahora!" tan rápido como salieron del castillo, entrenador y Pokémon lanzaron su ataque.

Sin perder tiempo el poderoso movimiento de Charizard se dirigió hacia su objetivo, pero en un rápido movimiento Entei lo logra esquivar, comenzando a correr por las paredes del castillo. Casi como si tuviera vida propia y quisiera ayudarlo, del castillo comienzan a salir grandes picos de cristal los cuales le permiten al Pokémon Legendario moverse más fácilmente por aquella estructura de cristal.

"¡Charizard síguelo!" volando a gran velocidad Charizard y Ash comienza a seguir a Entei por todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que esquivan los ataques que este les lanza "Que no escape, dale todo lo que tienes" ante aquella orden el Pokémon de fuego comienza a almacenar una gran cantidad de energía en su boca para luego lanzarla en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado.

El rayo logra alcanzar al Pokémon Legendario, envolviéndolo completamente para luego lanzarlo hasta la otra torre del castillo. A pesar del daño recibido, Entei continua como si nada y rápidamente lanza un nuevo ataque contra Ash y su Pokémon, el cual ambos logran esquivar a tiempo.

"Por favor escúchame, no hagas esto" estando en extremos opuestos del castillo de cristal, Ash trata de razonar con el Pokémon Legendario _"La vez pasada no funciono, pero puede que en esta ocasión tenga más suerte"_ con aquel pensamiento, el azabache continuo hablando "Si realmente quieres a Molly, deja que venga con nosotros" ante aquellas palabras, el azabache obtuvo como única respuesta un nuevo ataque por parte de Entei "No está bien que se quede contigo, tienes que dejarla ir" agrego luego de esquivar el anterior ataque.

 _"Este bien o mal, yo haré lo que ella desee"_ declaro Entei para luego volver a atacar, ahora lanzando una poderosa Llamarada contra el joven y su Pokémon.

"¡Llamarada!" imitando las acciones de su oponente, Charizard también lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego.

Ambos ataques terminaron impactando uno contra el otro en el aire y creando una explosión muchísimo más grande que la de la vez pasada. Dicha explosión logro llegar hasta las personas que se encontraban presenciando la batalla desde el agujero del castillo.

"Tenemos que hacer algo Charizard, hay que sacar a Molly"

XXX

Mientras aquella feroz batalla se libraba fuera del castillo, en el interior, Amber aprovecho para intentar convencer a la pequeña niña de que dejara todo aquello por la paz. Debido a la explosión anterior, la joven peli café había envuelto a Molly en sus brazos para protegerla, por tal motivo ahora ambas se encontraban muy cerca la una de la otra.

"¿Molly puedes sentir esto?" tomando por sorpresa a la pequeña, Amber tomo su mano y la dirigió hasta su pecho.

"Tu corazón" respondió Molly, algo confundida por aquello.

"¿Y este?" sin soltar la mano la niña, la joven la dirigió ahora hacia el pecho de la pequeña.

"Mi corazón"

"Ahora el" dijo Amber mientras señalaba al Pokémon hecho de cristal. Con cuidado Molly puso su pequeña mano en el pecho del Pokémon, pero nada paso.

"No escucho nada"

"Es porque no es real Molly, es solo una ilusión que tu creaste" explico la joven mientras tomaba el rostro de la niña entre sus manos "Se que la realidad es dura a veces, pero encerrarte en un mundo de fantasía no es la respuesta" agrego, sin dejar de ver a la pequeña a los ojos "En estos momentos Ash está peleando para sacarte de este lugar y llevarte al mundo real… al mundo al que perteneces" sin querer escuchar mas de aquello, Molly intento evitar la mirada de la peli café, pero esta no se lo permitió "Haya afuera hay personas que están muy preocupadas por ti, personas reales, que esperan tu regreso" al ver que la pequeña no quería seguir escuchando, Amber decidió usar su último recurso "Yo sé lo que se siente estar sola Molly" esas últimas palabras lograron captar completamente la atención de la niña "¿Te has sentido olvidada verdad?"

"Tal vez un poquito" concedió la pequeña con gran tristeza.

"Te prometo que eso nunca va a volver a pasar" dijo la joven y para reafirmar esa promesa estrecho a la pequeña fuertemente entre sus brazos, dejando que la niña sintiera todo su cariño "Molly solo tú puedes detener esto" agrego una vez que el abrazo termino.

En esos momentos un fuerte sonido se escucha en las cercanías y poco después los dos Pokémon de Fuego, junto con Ash, caen desde el techo adentro de la habitación. A pesar de todo aquello se puede ver como ambos Pokémon están decididos a continuar peleando y rápidamente se vuelven a colocar de pie, al igual que el azabache.

"Alto" dando un paso al frente, Molly detiene los intentos de continuar peleando de los dos Pokémon "No mas peleas, por favor… no más" ante aquella suplica todo indicio de querer continuar peleando desaparece, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de cada uno de los jóvenes.

"Eres una gran Entrenadora Pokémon Molly" dice Brock mientras se acerca a la pequeña, junto con sus amigas.

"¿Qué?"

"Un buen entrenador sabe cuando parar" explica ante el desconcierto de la pequeña.

"Tú tienes los instintos correctos, apuesto a que serias Líder de Gimnasio… si tu quisieras" agrega Misty con una sonrisa.

"Lo ves Molly. Las batallas son duras, pero seguimos siendo amigos… porque amamos a los Pokémon" mientras ayuda a su Pokémon a mantenerse en pie, después de aquel duro combate, Ash aprovecha para tomar la palabra.

"Pika"

"Ven con nosotros Molly" agrega el azabache.

"Allá afuera las batallas pueden ser duras…"

"Y los amigos son reales" finaliza el moreno las palabras de la peli naranja, antes de que el azabache tome la palabra.

"¿Tu qué dices?"

"Te ahora en adelante nosotros estaremos contigo" mientras dice aquello, Amber se acerca a la pequeña, al igual que Ash, para luego ambos extender una mano hacia la niña "Molly ya nunca estarás sola" ante aquellas últimas palabras, Molly no duda en tomar las manos de ambos jóvenes, los cuales poco después la envuelven en un cálido abrazo.

"Quiero que todo sea real" dice la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos, pero con una gran sonrisa. Poco después el Pokémon de cristal comienza a desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que Entei comienza a caminar lejos de los jóvenes y de la niña "¿Papá?" al ver aquello, Molly rápidamente llama al Pokémon Legendario.

 _"Fui creado para ser el padre que te haría feliz aquí"_ comenta Entei mientras detenía sus pasos _"Si tu eres feliz afuera, en el mundo real, entonces yo debo irme"_

"Gracias Entei" dice Ash mientras se pone de pie "Pero esto aun no acaba, hay que detener a los Unown" agrega con más seriedad.

XXX

Luego de salir de aquella habitación cubierta de cristal y bajar las extrañas escaleras flotantes, los jóvenes y el Equipo Rocket terminaron llegando a la sala donde se encontraban los Unown, reunidos alrededor de una gran esfera de energía de color rojo. Para esos momentos el castillo ya estaba comenzando a llenarse de afilados picos de cristal por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Son los Unown, están generando tanta energía psíquica que ya no pueden controlarla" explico Ash ante el desconcierto de su amiga _"Por lo menos logramos llegar aquí sin tantos problemas"_

"Hay que encontrar la forma de detenerlos"

"Charizard" sin necesitar más palabras, el Pokémon de Fuego se coloca frente a su entrenador y lanza un Lanzallamas hacia donde se encuentran los Unown. A medio camino el Lanzallamas choca con una especie de campo invisible, evitando así que llegue a su destino "Están rodeados por una barrera psíquica" agrega Ash "Un solo Pokémon no puede romperla, hay que colaborar juntos"

"En ese caso" tomando cuatro Pokébolas de su cinturón, Amber las arroja al aire para liberar a los Pokémon dentro "¡Espeon! ¡Umbreon! ¡Houndoom! ¡Abra!" los dos Pokémon Psíquicos y los dos Pokémon Oscuridad aparecen rápidamente en el salón "Espeon, Abra traten de contener la energía psíquica del lugar mientras que Umbreon y Houndoom ayudan a Ash a romper la barrera psíquica" ante la orden de su entrenadora, los cuatro Pokémon asintieron y se pusieron en posición.

"Pikachu, Charizard ustedes también prepárense" al igual que los Pokémon de Amber, el Pokémon Eléctrico y el Pokémon de Fuego tomaron posición cerca de la barrera psíquica.

Justo antes de que Ash iniciara el ataque, Entei entro en el salón y, de un gran salto, se coloco junto a los Pokémon de los jóvenes.

 _"Molly fue un placer y un orgullo ser tu padre"_ dijo Entei sin voltear a ver a la pequeña niña y con la vista puesta en su objetivo _"Lo último que puedo hacer por ti es sacarte de este lugar"_

"¿Pero cómo?"

 _"Yo nací de tus sueños, si tú crees en mí, no hay nada que no pueda hacer"_

"Molly tienes que confiar en Entei" le dijo Ash a la pequeña, al ver como Entei se preparaba para atacar "Ten fe en que detendrá a los Unown"

"¡Tu puedes hacerlo Entei!" exclamo la pequeña, apoyando con todas sus fuerzas al Pokémon Legendario.

"¡Ahora!" indico Ash tan pronto como Entei se comenzó a acercar a la barrera psíquica.

Al escuchar aquella indicación, los Pokémon del azabache y los Pokémon de la peli café también comenzaron a atacar la barrera de energía psíquica con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto los constantes ataques permitieron que Entei lograra hacer un hueco en la barrera, lo suficientemente grande para poder atacar. Creando un poderoso Hiperrayo, Entei lo lanza contra la esfera de energía roja, haciendo que la energía psíquica se disperse y los Unown logren calmarse, al mismo tiempo que una cegadora luz termina por iluminar toda la habitación.

 _"Molly"_ al escuchar la voz del Pokémon Legendario, Molly abre sus ojos y dirige su vista al lugar donde proviene dicha voz. En esos momentos Entei se encuentra flotando, rodeado por una brillante luz _"Debo irme ahora"_

"Entei, te extrañare"

 _"Y yo te extrañare a ti, pero mantenme cerca... en tus sueños"_ con esas últimas palabras el Pokémon Legendario se vuelve completamente de cristal para luego desaparecer dentro de la brillante luz.

"Papá"

Tan pronto como Entei desaparece, un misterioso portal se abre en el aire, al mismo tiempo que varios de los Unown se convierten en pequeñas tablas de piedra para luego desaparecer, mientras que los otros comienzan a atravesar el portal para regresar a su hogar. Uno vez que el último de los Pokémon Psíquicos desaparece dentro del portal, este libera una poderosa energía psíquica que se expande por todo el lugar y comienza a regresar todo a su forma original.

XXX

Para cuando toda aquella aventura había terminado, los primeros rayos del sol ya se podían ver en el horizonte. En esos momentos los jóvenes y Pokémon se encontraban saliendo de la mansión, justo a tiempo para ver el inicio de un nuevo y maravilloso día, acompañado de la hermosa vista que brindaba el pequeño pueblo.

"Tenían razón sobre Villa Verde Misty"

"Si, les dije que era hermoso"

"Y es real" agrego Brock, ya cansado de ver tantas ilusiones juntas.

"Pikapika"

Fue en esos momentos que los jóvenes se percataron de una serie de camionetas que se dirigían hacia la mansión, siendo la primera donde viajaban el Profesor Oak, junto con Schuyler y los empleados de la mansión.

"¡Buen trabajo! ¡Todo volvió a la normalidad!" grito Oak desde la camioneta, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que los jóvenes lo escucharan.

Aquellas felicitaciones provocaron que Ash, Misty y Brock comenzaran a hablar al mismo tiempo, mientras saludaban con las manos a las personas que venían en las camionetas. Mientras tanto Amber y Molly simplemente miraban aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh" al alzar su vista al cielo, Molly ve una nube con la forma del Pokémon Legendario, haciendo que lo recuerde con gran cariño "Gracias Entei" susurra la pequeña, siendo solamente escuchada por Amber.

 _"Gracias por todo"_ con una sonrisa Amber dirige su vista hacia el mismo lugar que la niña.

"Pikachu" las palabras del roedor amarillo, traen de vuelta a la peli café y a la pequeña castaña.

"Vamos Molly, todos vienen a verte" dice Ash mientras se encamina a las escaleras.

"Todos estaban preocupados por ti"

"Está bien" tomando la mano del azabache, Molly comienza a bajar las escaleras de la entrada al mismo tiempo que las camionetas empiezan a llegar.

XXX

Luego de aquellos acontecimientos muchas mas cosas pasaron en el transcurso de esos días. Tan pronto como toda la conmoción causada por los Unown desapareció, Schuyler recibió una llamada del Profesor Hale, cosa que indiscutiblemente alegro a todo el mundo, en especial a Molly. Poco después de aquello Ash y Amber también recibieron una llamada, cortesía de Delia Ketchum, aunque esta no fue del todo agradable. Durante toda la llamada Delia se la paso regañando a su sobrina y a su hijo por su imprudencia, además de que también termino regañando a Samuel por dejar que los jóvenes fueran solos a aquella misión. Ya para finalizar la mujer pelirroja simplemente les pidió a los muchachos que fueran más prudentes en el futuro, a lo que ellos asintieron con miedo de volver a desatar la furia de la mujer mayor.

Al final todos aquello acontecimientos terminaron con el regreso de Charizard al Valle Charicifico y con la partida del Profesor Oak de Villa Verde. Ya en esos momentos los jóvenes se encontraban sentados, una vez más, en las mesas al aire libre del Centro Pokémon. Mientras disfrutaban de un agradable almuerzo los cuatro entrenadores hablaban sobre su siguiente paso.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Pues debido a los anteriores eventos el Concurso Pokémon de Villa Verde se retraso unos días, así que tendremos que esperar hasta entonces" respondió Amber, decidida a no perderse aquel concurso por nada del mundo.

"Por mi está bien"

"Por mi también, sirve y aprovechamos para visitar a Molly una vez más antes de irnos" concordó Ash con sus amigos, sin ningún problema.

"Entonces está decidido"

"Hablando de Molly, me pregunto cómo estará" dijo Amber, cambiando la conversación al recordar a la pequeña niña.

"Según Schuyler hoy es el día en que su padre regresa así que yo creo que debe estar muy emocionada" opino el azabache mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

"Me alegro, después de todo lo que ha pasado merece ser feliz"

"Tienes razón" concordando con su prima Ash le dedico una sonrisa "Por cierto, aun no les he agradecido por salvarme"

"No tienes porque"

"Para eso están los amigos"

"Además tu siempre eres el que termina salvando a todo el mundo, o poderoso elegido" dijo Amber, bromeando con aquellas últimas palabras "De vez en cuando que seas tú al que salven no es tan malo"

"¿Eso crees?" con algo de burla, Ash formulo aquella pregunta, pero luego su semblante se volvió más serio mientras dirigía su vista al cielo _"Temo que algo así vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro y no puedas tu sola con ello"_ en esos momentos el azabache comenzó a recordar sucesos muy importantes que le ocurrieron a través de sus viajes y los cuales involucraron al Mundo Pokémon "Espero que algo como esto no vuelva a pasar"

"Quien sabe, el futuro lo dirá" Amber tenía una idea de las preocupaciones de su primo, pero a pesar de ello se mantuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro "Pero pase lo que pase lo resolveremos juntos"

"Tienes razón" concordó Ash _"Aun nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, esto recién empieza"_

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda. He aquí el ultimo capitulo de la temporada 3. Y ya estoy comenzando la siguiente temporada, espero no tardar tanto para publicar.**

 **Sin mas que decir que lo disfruten y por favor comenten.**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Una Nueva Oportunidad! ¡Batallas e Insectos!**

Luego de los sucesos con los Unown y de que Amber obtuviera su segundo listón, Ash y sus amigos continuaron su viaje por la Región Johto. Ahora, los jóvenes por fin han llegado a su siguiente escala, Ciudad Cañadorada. La impresionante ciudad, llena de altos edificios y grandes tiendas, resulto ser un gran laberinto lleno de calles sin salida, lo que ocasiono que los jóvenes se terminaran perdiendo en más de una ocasión. Por fortuna para ellos al final lograron dar con el Gimnasio Pokémon del lugar.

"¡Adelante!" tan pronto como llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio, Ash y Pikachu se encaminaron directo a la puerta.

"¡Pika!" tan pronto como el roedor amarillo cruzo la puerta principal, termino chocando contra un adorable Pokémon de color rosa.

"Clefairy"

"Es un Clefairy" Misty no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa por la presencia de aquel singular Pokémon en ese lugar.

"Clefairy fairy fairy clefairy clefairy" luego de recuperarse del golpe, Clefairy comenzó a regañar al Pokémon amarillo por haber chocado contra ella.

"Lo siento mucho" ante todo aquello, Ash rápidamente tomo al Pokémon rosa en brazos, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba con ella en nombre de su pequeño amigo "Espero que estés bien" mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Clefairy, más concretamente donde se había golpeado, el azabache recordó cierto dato importante de aquel Pokémon _"Ahora que lo recuerdo, este Clefairy no es de…"_

"¡Hay no!" antes de que el azabache pudiera terminar de ordenar sus pensamientos, una nueva voz se escucho en las cercanías y poco después una muchacha peli rosa llego corriendo junto a los jóvenes "¿Mi Clefairy lastimo a tu Pikachu?"

"Mi Pikachu está bien" respondió Ash luego de darse cuenta de quien se trataba, siendo nada más y nada menos que Whitney "¿Verdad Pikachu?"

"Pikapika"

"¿No eres la cosita más linda?" diciendo aquellas palabras Whitney tomo al Pokémon Eléctrico en brazos "Te are sentir mejor cosita bonita" agrego al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza para luego darle un tierno beso.

"¡Chaaaaa!" ante aquel pequeño gesto de cariño, Pikachu se sintió feliz. Fue en ese momento que un fuerte ruido se escucho en el lugar.

"¡Haaaayyyyyy!" un grito de dolor, seguido por el fuerte ruido, atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. Rápidamente los jóvenes dirigieron su vista al lugar de donde provenía todo el ruido, encontrándose con el moreno recargando su cabeza contra una de las paredes del gimnasio "Creo que uno de esos cariñitos sanaría mi chichón" dijo el criador mientras despegaba su cabeza del muro, mostrando un gran chichón.

"Lávate las orejas Brock, dijo cosita bonita no bobo" rápidamente Misty intervino en todo aquello, tomando la oreja del moreno y jalándola mientras lo alejaba de la peli rosa y de los demás. Ante aquello Whitney, Ash y Amber solo miraron al joven criador con algo de pena.

"Mi nombre es Whitney" se presento la joven peli rosa para cambiar la conversación.

"Clefairy"

"Yo me llamo Ash"

"Yo Amber"

"Y yo soy Misty"

"Lindura permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Brock y tengo una idea que va a interesarte Whitney" tan rápido como se recupero del castigo de su amiga, Brock se presento ante la muchacha "Dejemos que mis amigos hagan sus asuntos y vallamos a un café intimo donde podamos compartir una soda y un pastelillo" propuso el moreno de manera galante.

"¿Y que los trae al Gimnasio de Ciudad Cañadorada?" pregunto Whitney, ignorando los avances del criador.

"Vengo a retar al Líder de Gimnasio y así obtener mi tercera medalla" respondió el azabache, mirando con seriedad a la peli rosa.

"Haberlo dicho antes, vengan" asiendo una señal con su mano, Whitney ínsito a los jóvenes a que la siguieran al interior del gimnasio, al mismo tiempo que ella y el Pokémon rosa comenzaban a caminar hacia el interior del mismo.

"¿Whitney tú conoces al Líder de Gimnasio?" pregunto Misty al ver como la muchacha los invitaba a entrar tan tranquilamente.

"Perdón, con todo lo que paso olvide decirles" deteniéndose, Whitney volteo a ver a los jóvenes antes de agregar "Yo soy la Líder de Gimnasio"

"¡Ah!"

XXX

Decir que Brock y Misty se sorprendieron por aquella revelación fue poco, en realidad estaban verdaderamente impactados. Pero luego de recuperarse de la conmoción, los jóvenes siguieron si problemas a la muchacha peli rosa al interior del gimnasio. Ya en esos momentos Ash y Whitney se encontraban cada uno en un lado del campo para comenzar su batalla, mientras que los amigos del azabache estaban ya sentados a la espera de que el combate iniciara. Al mismo tiempo un referí ya se encontraba en el lugar para arbitrar aquel encuentro.

"¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta reta a la Líder de Gimnasio a un Duelo Pokémon!" anuncio la referí "¡Una Medalla Simple está en juego! ¡Sera un duelo de tres contra tres!" luego de indicar las reglas la joven muchacha dirigió su mirada a ambos entrenadores "¡¿Están listos?!"

"¡Estoy lista para empezar!" Whitney en esos momentos se veía llena de confianza, desempeñando su papel como líder a la perfección "¡¿Y tú?!"

"¡Cuando tú quieras!" Ash por su parte se encontraba muy motivado y dispuesto a ganar _"Esta vez no voy a perder, no pienso confiarme por nada del mundo"_

"¡Que comience el duelo!"

"¡Nidorina yo te elijo!" nada mas la referí dio inicio al combate, Whitney llamo a su primera elección.

"Nido nido" en poco tiempo el Pokémon Veneno azul apareció en el campo de batalla.

"¡Phanpy yo te elijo!"

"Phanpy phan" tan pronto como Ash arrojo su Pokébola, el pequeño elefante azul apareció en el campo meneando su trompa y moviendo sus orejas de arriba a abajo.

"¡Nidorina Piquete Venenoso!"

"Nido nido" abriendo su boca, Nidorina arrojo unas agujas de color morado hacia su oponente.

"¡Phanpy Poder Oculto ahora!" generando unas esferas de energía de color verde a su alrededor, Phanpy las arrojo contra el ataque de su oponente. Rápidamente las esferas de energía chocaron con las agujas venenosas, neutralizándolas y así parando el ataque del Pokémon Hembra.

"¡Tacleada!" ordeno Whitney nada más ver como el último ataque de su Pokémon fallaba.

"Nido nido nido" tan pronto como la peli rosa dio la orden, Nidorina corrió hacia su oponente con la clara intención de lograr un golpe directo.

"¡Poder Antiguo Phanpy!" sin perder tiempo el pequeño Pokémon de Tierra genero una gran esfera de energía de color plateado frente a él para luego lanzarla con gran precisión hacia su objetivo, generando un golpe directo lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitar a Nidorina.

"¡Ah!" ante aquel devastador golpe Whitney no pudo evitar sorprenderse "¡Nidorina a tu Pokébola!" rápidamente la peli rosa regreso a su Pokémon al interior de su Pokébola para que descansara.

"¡Nidorina no puede continuar! ¡Phanpy es el ganador!" declara la referí tan pronto como Whitney regresa a su Pokémon, mientras alza el banderín de color verde para marcar la victoria del azabache.

"Bien hecho Phanpy"

"Phanpy pha" ante las felicitaciones del azabache el pequeño elefante comenzó a mover sus grandes orejas en señal de felicidad.

"Gracias Nidorina" le dijo Whitney a la Pokébola en su mano para luego dirigir su mirada al Pokémon rosa junto a ella "Ahora sigue tu turno Clefairy y tú ya sabes que hacer"

"Clefairy" con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, el Pokémon rosa entra al campo de batalla.

"¡Comiencen!"

"Clefairy fairy fairy" tan pronto como la referí da inicio al nuevo combate, Clefairy comienza a mover sus dedos de izquierda a derecha.

"Oh no" al ver aquello Ash no puede evitar preocuparse.

XXX

"Es el ataque Metrónomo de Clefairy" al igual que su amigo, Brock también se encontraba preocupo al ver aquel ataque.

"Nunca se sabe qué clase de ataque saldrá del Metrónomo de Clefairy" agrega Misty igual de preocupada.

"Clefairy puede reproducir cualquier ataque, Ash y Phanpy tendrán que prepararse para lo que sea que saldrá" finalizo Amber mirando seriamente al Pokémon rosa, justo en el momento exacto en que esta terminaba de realizar su movimiento.

XXX

"Clefairy"

Tan pronto como termino su movimiento, los dedos de Clefairy señalaron al Pokémon de Tierra y acto seguido una gran ola apareció a los pies del Pokémon rosa. La enorme ola levanto al Pokémon Normal del suelo para luego arrasar con todo a su paso, incluyendo al Pokémon del azabache. En cuestión de segundos Phanpy quedo atrapado por una gran cantidad de agua, provocándole mucho daño.

"¡Phanpy no puede continuar! ¡Clefairy gana!" declaro la referí nada mas el agua desapareció del campo y el Pokémon de Tierra cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Phanpy regresa!" tomando la Pokébola en su mano, Ash devolvió al pequeño elefante a su interior para que descansara "Lo hiciste muy bien amigo ahora tomate un descanso" dándole una última mirada a la Pokébola del Pokémon de Tierra, el azabache la guardo para luego tomar otra diferente de su cinturón "Ahora es tu turno, demuéstrales de que estas hecha… ¡Eevee yo te elijo!"

"¡Eevee!" nada más salir de su Pokébola la pequeña zorrita café dio una voltereta en el aire, feliz de estar afuera.

"¡Clefairy una vez más!" ordeno Whitney al mismo tiempo que señalaba a sus oponentes.

"Clefairy fairy fairy" moviendo nuevamente sus dedos de izquierda a derecha, Clefairy comienza a realizar una vez mas su ataque.

"¡Eevee prepárate!" sin escuchar atentamente la orden de su entrenador, la zorrita café comienza a correr alrededor de su oponente como si estuvieran jugando. Ante aquella extraña acción Clefairy no puede evitar detener su ataque "Eevee no estamos jugando" dice Ash con calma tratando de que su Pokémon lo escuche. Ante aquellas palabras Eevee se detiene para mirar a su entrenador con algo de desconcierto "Es una batalla ¿Recuerdas?" agrega más serio el azabache.

"Eevee" asintiendo con la cabeza Eevee voltea a ver a su oponente con una expresión más seria.

"¡Muy bien entonces mostrémosles tu mejor ataque!"

"¿Eevee?" Eevee medita unos segundos las palabras de su entrenador antas de decidirse a atacar "¡Eevee!" de un momento a otro varias ondas en forma de corazones rosas salen del cuerpo del Pokémon café con dirección hacia Clefairy.

"Clefairy" tan pronto como las ondas de corazones llegan hasta el Pokémon rosa esta se cubre con un brillo de color rosa mientras se pone muy contenta.

"Te dije que no estamos jugando" repitió el azabache con algo de desesperación en su voz, al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con una de sus manos.

"Eso fue lindo, pero nada útil" comento Whitney tan pronto como se recupero de la sorpresa inicial "¡Muy bien Clefairy vuelve a usar Metrónomo!"

"Clefairy fairy fairy" nuevamente Clefairy realiza el rítmico movimiento de su dedos antes de lanzar su ataque "Clefairy" de la nada una gran esfera de energía de color verde se forma frente al Pokémon rosa para luego ser lanzada contra su oponente.

"¡Eevee esquívalo!"

"Eevee" en vez de esquivar el ataque Eevee hace resplandecer su cola de un brillante color plateado para luego golpear con ella la esfera verde, destruyéndola al contacto.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Ash en esos momentos se encontraba algo confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, al igual que el resto de los presentes los cuales se hacían la misma pregunta que el azabache.

XXX

"¿Exactamente que acaba de pasar?"

"Ni yo mismo lo sé" ante la pregunta de su amiga peli naranja, Brock no pudo hacer más que contestar con la verdad "Para empezar el comportamiento de Eevee fue muy extraño"

"Es cierto, Eevee podrá ser inquieta la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre le había hecho caso a Ash" concordó Misty ante las palabras de su amigo "¿Por qué de pronto dejaría de obedecerlo?"

"No creo que lo dejara de obedecer"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso si claramente no le hizo caso sino hasta el final?" Misty no tardo en debatir las palabras de su amiga.

"¿Estás segura?" ante la pregunta de su amiga, Brock y Misty no pudieron evitar confundirse "Hace unos momentos Ash le dijo a Eevee que lanzara su mejor ataque"

"Si y no hizo nada"

"Al contrario si lanzo un ataque, solo que no actuó al momento" ante aquellas palabras, la peli naranja y el moreno solo se confundieron mas.

"¿Si lanzo un ataque? ¿Cuál?" intrigada por aquellas palabras, Misty no tardo en preguntarle a su amiga sobre el misterioso ataque.

"Encanto"

"¿Encanto?"

"He oído de él, Encanto es un ataque que baja el ataque del rival considerablemente" Brock tomo la palabra tan pronto como escucho el nombre de aquel ataque "¡Claro! Es por eso que Eevee no esquivo el último ataque de Clefairy, ella sabía que sin importar cuál fuera no le haría gran daño"

"Por eso Bola de Energía se destruyo con un simple golpe de Eevee" dedujo la peli naranja luego de oír la explicación del moreno.

"Así es"

XXX

"Bueno, supongo que ese si es su mejor ataque" comento Ash en voz alta, luego de escuchar la conversación de sus amigos. Tan pronto como sus dudas fueron resueltas el azabache volvió a concentrar toda su atención en la batalla "¡Eevee pronto Ataque Rápido!"

"¡Eevee!" para sorpresa de todos en esa ocasión el Pokémon café si acato las ordenes del azabache y en un rápido movimiento se dirigió hacia su oponente, dejando tras de ella una estela de color blanco. Sin que Whitney o su Pokémon pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo, Eevee logro un golpe directo.

"¡Clefairy!" el fuerte impacto del ataque mando a Clefairy hasta los pies de su entrenadora, al mismo tiempo que la dejaba inconsciente "Clefa"

"¡Clefairy ha perdido esta ronda! ¡Eevee es la ganadora!" declara la referí, alzando nuevamente el banderín de color verde.

"¡Eevee!" feliz por su primera victoria, Eevee comienza a festejar dando pequeños saltos y volteretas en su lugar.

"¡Esto todavía no ha terminado!" declaro Whitney con gran confianza, a pesar de estar en desventaja "¡Aun me queda un Pokémon muy rudo!" agrego mientras tomaba la Pokébola de su última elección, ante aquello la actitud de Ash se volvió más seria "¡Yo te elijo!"

"Mil mil" tan pronto como la peli rosa arrojo su Pokébola al aire de esta salió una vaca de color rosa.

XXX

"Es una vaca" declaro Misty algo sorprendida por la última elección de Whitney.

"Miltank" dijo Amber mientras sacaba su Pokédex para analizar los datos del Pokémon.

 **"Miltank, el Pokémon vaca lechera. Miltank produce leche muy nutritiva una bebida perfecta para revivir Pokémon enfermos. Es muy sabido que beber leche Miltank cuando se es joven, te ayuda a crecer sano y fuerte. Miltank es muy tranquila y prefiere no pelear"**

"Creo que Miltank será fácil de vencer"

"Yo no estaría tan segura Misty" contradijo Amber al ver la actitud tan seria que había tomado su primo y al recordar lo fuerte que había sido Miltank en el pasado "Si fuera tan fácil, Ash no se vería tan preocupado"

XXX

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Miltank usa tu ataque Rodada!" tan pronto como la referí dio inicio al encuentro, Whitney dio la orden a su Pokémon de atacar.

"¡Millllll!" sin perder tiempo el Pokémon rosa escondió todas sus extremidades para luego comenzar a rodar en dirección hacia su oponente.

"¡Eevee Tacleada!" aprovechando que Miltank todavía no alcanzaba su máxima velocidad, Ash ordeno a Eevee atacar.

"Eevee" rápidamente la zorrita café fue corriendo hacia su objetivo, sin ninguna duda o temor reflejados en su rostro.

De un momento a otro Eevee impacto fuertemente contra su objetivo, pero sin lograr hacerle gran daño al Pokémon rosa. Todo lo contrario, fue el Pokémon café el que termino siendo lanzado por los aires para luego aterrizar a los pies de su entrenador. Pese al golpe recibido Eevee se puso inmediatamente de pie para luego dirigir su vista hacia Miltank, la cual seguía dando vueltas sin parar, mientras iba aumentando su velocidad cada vez más.

"Cuidado Ash, mi Miltank va mas y mas fuerte conforme toma vuelo" advirtió Whitney con una sonrisa llena de superioridad en su rostro.

Pese aquel comentario el azabache no se altero ni un poco, casi como si todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera parte de su plan.

XXX

"Miltank no es lo que parece" en esos momentos, tanto Brock como Misty, estaban sorprendidos con el gran poder del Pokémon rosa "Ahora entiendo porque Whitney no estaba preocupara a pesar de haber perdido a dos Pokémon"

"¿Brock crees que Eevee pueda ganarle a Miltank?" le pregunto la peli naranja a su amigo, algo preocupada, luego de ver el tremendo poder de aquel Pokémon.

"No lo sé Misty, solo nos queda esperar a ver"

"Me pregunto qué razón tendrá Ash para no cambiar a Eevee" ante esas palabras, Brock y Misty voltearon a ver a la peli café a un lado suyo "Ash en estos momentos ya debió darse cuenta de que Eevee no puede hacerle frente a Miltank, sin embargo no ha pensado en cambiarla por otro Pokémon"

"Quizá solo está siendo terco, como de costumbre"

"No, yo creo que tiene un motivo muy fuerte para no cambiarla" contradijo Amber las palabras de su amiga "Algo debe estar tramando" con aquellas últimas palabras los tres jóvenes regresaron su vista a la batalla.

 _XXX_

"¡Eevee Tacleada!" nuevamente la zorrita café impacto contra la vaca rosa para luego volver a retroceder unos cuantos metros "¡Lo haces muy bien sigue así!" ante la orden de su entrenador, Eevee volvió a realizar el mismo ataque varias veces más, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado "¡Ahora Eevee Excavar!" tan pronto como el azabache dio la orden, el Pokémon evolución comenzó a esconderse bajo tierra para luego salir nuevamente a la superficie, dejando varias zanjas por todo el campo de batalla en el proceso.

"¡Miltank no dejes que escape!" tan pronto como Eevee volvió a salir a la superficie el Pokémon rosa se dirigió hacia ella a una gran velocidad, con la clara intención de terminar aquel encuentro de una vez por todas.

"¡Eevee cuidado!" antes de que su oponente pudiera lograr un golpe directo, Eevee logra dar un gran salto en el aire para luego terminar aterrizando sobre su oponente, mientras esta todavía continua rodando.

"Eevee" utilizando sus pequeños pies para correr más rápido, Eevee logra mantener el equilibrio sobre el Pokémon rosa y así evitar caerse.

"¡Asombroso!"

"¡Perfecto!"

"¡Ahora quítatela de encima!" dejando de lado su sorpresa por las acciones del Pokémon café, Whitney ordena a su Pokémon deshacerse del Pokémon sobre ella. Rápidamente el Pokémon rosa comienza a balancearse de un lado a otro para hacer que Eevee pierda el equilibrio y termine cayendo, todo esto sin dejar de rodar en ningún momento "¡Acabala Miltank!" tan pronto como el Pokémon café cae al suelo, Miltank impacta contra ella con un fuerte golpe.

"¡Eevee!" el golpe termina mandando a la pequeña zorrita café por los aires para luego hacerla caer fuertemente contra el suelo, completamente debilitada.

"¡Eevee no puede continuar! ¡Miltank gana!" alzando el banderín rojo del lado de Whitney, la referí señala la victoria de la peli rosa.

"¡Eevee regresa!" tomando la Pokébola del Pokémon Normal, Ash la devuelve a su interior para que pueda descansar mejor "Lo hiciste muy bien Eevee, gracias… ahora déjanos el resto a nosotros" guardando la Pokébola en su mano el azabache toma otra de su cinturón para arrojarla al aire "¡Heracross yo te elijo!"

"¡Heracross!" tan pronto como la Pokébola se abre, el escarabajo azul sale al campo de batalla.

"Ya van dos Pokémon y falta un Heracross" declaro Whitney sin preocuparse por la última elección de su oponente.

"¡Heracross usa Avalancha!"

"¡Heracross!" acumulando una gran cantidad de poder, el Pokémon Insecto hace que grandes rocas caigan desde el cielo contra su oponente.

Sin detener su ataque Miltank empieza a evadir las grandes rocas que van cayendo a su alrededor, una tras otra. Tan concentrada esta el Pokémon Normal en su tarea que no se percata de los baches en el suelo, lo que hace que termine por caer en uno de ellos. La caída hace que Miltank comience a desacelerar, al mismo tiempo que la va sacando de balance.

"¡Miltank no!"

"¡Ya las tenemos Heracross!" declaro el azabache, a lo que su Pokémon comenzó a acercarse a su oponente "¡Ahora Heracross Ataque de Cuerno!" colocando su cuerno brillante a ras del suelo, el Pokémon Insecto se prepara, esperando a que Miltank se acercara lo suficiente.

"¡Hay no!" al ver aquellos Whitney no puede evitar preocuparse, pero por desgracia no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y advertir a su Pokémon.

"¡Heracross!" tan pronto Miltank estuvo en posición, Heracross rápidamente levanto su cuerno del suelo y con un rápido movimiento lanzo al Pokémon rosa por los aires, deteniendo así su rodada.

"¡Miiiiiilllllll!"

"¡Movimiento Sísmico Heracross!" ordena Ash al ver su oportunidad.

"¡Heracross!" antes de que Miltank cayera al suelo Heracross extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia ella.

Tomando a Miltank entre sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar el Pokémon Lucha rápidamente comenzó a dar varias vueltas en el aire para luego descender en picada hacia el suelo. El fuerte impacto de los dos Pokémon contra el suelo ocasiono que una gran nube de polvo se alzara en el campo de batalla, haciendo que fuera difícil el ver lo que ocurría. Tan pronto como la nube se disperso se pudo ver claramente como en el centro del campo se encontraba una Miltank ya inconsciente, mientras que a su lado estaba un Heracross aun de pie.

"Milti" tan pronto como vio a su Pokémon inconsciente, Whitney no lo dudo ni un segundo y corrió a ver como se encontraba.

"¡Miltank ya no puede continuar! ¡Heracross gana! ¡El ganador de este duelo es Ash Ketchum!" declaro la referí dando fin a aquella batalla.

XXX

"Él sabía lo que hacía después de todo" dijo Misty, feliz por la victoria de su amigo, luego de ver el resultado de aquel encuentro.

"Togeprrriiii toge togeprrrriiii"

"Así es" concordó el moreno "Primero hizo que Eevee cansara a Miltank para luego hacer que cavara un montón de zanjas, eso la desacelero y la saco de balance, y cuando Heracross uso su cuerno para levantarla solo tuvo que atacar a Miltank"

"Ese truco de zanjas funciono muy bien y sin duda el hecho de que usara un Tipo Lucha como Heracross, el cual tiene ventaja contra un Tipo Normal como Miltank, ayudo también" agrego Amber mientras veía como Ash y sus Pokémon se acercaban a la peli rosa.

XXX

"¿Miltank estas bien?" le pregunto Whitney a su Pokémon mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Mil" a pesar de encontrarse bien, la vaca rosa se encontraba algo cansada por su dura batalla.

"Whitney" una vez que Ash y sus Pokémon estuvieron frente a la peli rosa y su Pokémon, el azabache llamo la atención de su amiga "¿Cómo está Miltank?"

"¿Pikachu?"

"Solo necesita descansar, pero yo tengo que darte algo Ash" respondió la joven con calma, al mismo tiempo que sacaba algo del bolsillo de su short "Es la Medalla Simple, es tuya" agrego, extendiendo la mano en la que estaba la medalla.

"Gracias" tomando el objeto cuadrado entre sus manos, Ash lo alzo en el aire "¡Miren esto amigos! ¡Lo logramos!"

"¡Pi pikachu!"

"¡Heracross!"

XXX

Después de la emoción de ganar una Medalla Simple y luego de una pequeña aventura en la radio de Ciudad Cañadorada, Ash y sus amigos continúan su viaje, ahora hacia su nuevo destino, Ciudad Ecruteak. En su camino los jóvenes terminan rencontrándose con su vieja amiga Casey, en un hermoso Parque Nacional, lugar donde se llevara a cabo una competencia de Captura de Pokémon Insectos. Tanto Ash como Amber deciden participar con Casey en la competencia del parque, mientras que Brock se queda a acompañar a Misty y a Skitty.

"¡Y estas son las reglas de nuestra competencia!" en aquellos momentos todos los participantes se encontraban reunidos, escuchando las palabras del encargado del parque "¡Los entrenadores solo pueden usar un Pokémon cada uno y para atrapar un Pokémon Insecto durante la competencia deberán usar una de estas Pokébolas especiales!" explico el encargado, alzando una Pokébola de color verde "¡Solo se le dará una Pokébola a cada entrenador!" agrego mientras sus ayudantes hacían entrega de las Pokébolas a los competidores "¡Atrapen un Pokémon Insecto a la vez y cuando crean que tienen el ganador consérvenlo! ¡Cuando acabe el tiempo el comité de jueces nombrara al ganador! ¡Que la competencia para atrapar insectos comience!" tan pronto como el encargado dijo aquellas palabras todos los competidores comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del parque.

Nada más entrar Ash y Casey se separaron de su amiga. Ambos jóvenes y sus respectivos Pokémon rápidamente se encaminaron hacia la hierba alta con la espera de encontrar un buen espécimen de Pokémon Insecto y así lograr ganar. Mientras tanto Amber y Aipom decidieron quedarse en la hierba baja para ver qué tipo de Pokémon Insecto podían encontrar. En esa ocasión la joven peli café había decidido competir con la monita morada, aprovechando su agilidad y movilidad entre los árboles.

"Si que corren rápido" declaro la peli café al ver como sus dos amigos habían desaparecido a lo lejos "Bueno supongo que nosotros también tenemos que ponernos a trabajar"

"Aipom" concordó la pequeña monita mientras trepaba al hombro de su entrenadora.

Fue entonces que un extraño ruido se escucho por unos arbustos cercanos a la joven y al Pokémon Normal. Segundos después un pequeño Pokémon con la apariencia de una pequeña mariquita apareció delante de Amber y su Pokémon.

"¿Tu eres…?" sacando su Pokédex la joven reviso los datos del Pokémon frente a ella.

 **"Ledyba, el Pokémon cinco estrellas. Estos Tipo Insecto naturalmente gentiles se reúnen en grupos para mantenerse calientes cuando hace frío"**

"Sin duda es un Ledyba, pero esta es algo diferente a la de la Pokédex" comento la joven mientras guardaba su Pokédex "Creo que ya tengo al Pokémon ganador… Aipom ya sabes que hacer"

"¡Aipom!" alzando su cola en forma de mano la pequeña monita formo un puño con ella, al mismo tiempo que la envolvía en llamas para después lanzarla contra la pequeña mariquita.

Antes de que la mariquita pudiera reaccionar, la cola en llamas de Aipom ya estaba impactando contra ella. El golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dañar al Pokémon Insecto, pero si para aturdirla, lo que Amber aprovecho para atraparla.

"¡Pokébola ve!"

XXX

Mientras la joven peli café realizaba su captura, Ash y Casey se encontraban ocupados en buscar la suya. En esa ocasión el azabache tubo una pequeña platica con la joven fanática de los Electabuzz antes de que empezara la competencia y todo parecía indicar que fue muy bien porque Casey y su Pokémon no parecían tener ningún problema en esos momentos. Pese a querer la victoria la joven no estaba presionando a su Pokémon como la vez pasada y eso para Ash era un muy buen cambio.

"Parece que en esta ocasión Casey si podría ganar, en ese caso hay que apresurarnos Pikachu" declaro el azabache luego de ver que su amiga y su Pokémon se encontraban bien.

"Pikachu" apoyando las palabras de su entrenador, el roedor amarillo siguió al azabache mientras este comenzaba a buscar algún Pokémon Insecto.

Cuando entrenador y Pokémon se encontraban cerca de un gran árbol, de la nada, un pequeño Pokémon de color verde con la apariencia de una pequeña araña bajo colgando del árbol, justo frente a Ash. En el lomo de la pequeña arañita se podía apreciar la imagen de una cara algo enojada, pero de un momento a otro la cara en su lomo cambio por una sonriente y feliz.

"¡Es un Spinarak!" declaro emocionado el azabache mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

 **"Spinarak, el Pokémon lanza hilo. Spinarak puede trepar fácilmente cualquier superficie y lanzar un resistente hilo por ambos lados de su cuerpo y su presa queda atrapada en esa telaraña"**

"¡Rápido Pikachu Atactrueno!"

"¡Pika!" el roedor amarillo envolvió su cuerpo con un manto de energía eléctrica para luego lanzar un rayo de color amarillo contra la pequeña araña. El rayo golpeo sin problema al Pokémon Insecto, haciéndolo caer del árbol.

"¡Pokébola ve!" aprovechando la oportunidad, Ash lanzo la Pokébola de color verde contra la arañita.

En cuestión de segundos la Pokébola golpeo la cabeza de Spinarak para luego abrirse y que un rayo de color rojo absorbiera al Pokémon a su interior. Tan pronto como la Pokébola verde marco la captura exitosa del Pokémon Insecto, Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a saltar de felicidad. Debido a lo contentos estaban por su captura no se percataron de la trampa bajo ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como pisaron la trampa Ash y Pikachu cayeron en un gran hoyo en el suelo.

"¡Aaahhhh!"

"¡Pikaaaaa!" nada mas tocar el fondo del hoyo, tanto Ash como Pikachu recibieron un fuerte golpe "¡Chaaaa!"

"No te preocupes es solo una tonta trampa del Equipo Rocket" afirmo Ash, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

"Pika" concordó el roedor eléctrico, con algo de cansancio en su voz por todas las veces que el Equipo Rocket había hecho algo como eso.

De pronto una gran jaula de metal cayó sobre Ash y Pikachu, aprisionándolos, para segundos después comenzar a elevarlos en el aire. Una vez salieron del hoyo el azabache y el Pokémon amarillo vieron como claramente sus sospechas eran ciertas. Arriba de ellos se encontraba el globo del Equipo Rocket, junto con los tres ladrones en su interior.

"¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!"

"¡Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!"

"¡Para vencer los males de la verdad y el amor!"

"¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Nagasaki!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James memes!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárate para pelear! ¡Ahí madre!"

"¡Meowth así es!"

"¡Suéltenos!" demando Ash tan pronto como el trió de ladrones termino de recitar su lema.

"Ni lo sueñes bobo, te tenemos en donde queríamos" ante las palabras del Pokémon parlante, Pikachu comenzó a enojarse más, sacando chispas de sus mejillas.

"¡Ash! ¡Pikachu! ¡Resistan!" antes de que el Pokémon Eléctrico realizara su ataque unas voces conocidas por el joven y su Pokémon se escucharon en las cercanías.

"La boba y otra boba nueva" declaro Meowth tan pronto como vio llegar a Amber y a Casey al lugar.

"¡Déjenlos ir Equipo Rocket están fuera de su liga!" ordeno Casey rápidamente.

"¡La chiflada de los perdedores de los Electabuzz!" declararon los tres ladrones al reconocer a la joven peli morada.

"¡¿A quien llaman perdedores?! ¡Los Electabuzz son buenos!"

"¡Son malos!"

"Wobbuffet"

"¿A si? Se nota que ustedes no saben mucho de béisbol"

"Wobbuffet"

"Si tiene razón"

"Debo empezar a leer la pagina de deportes"

"¡Y ustedes son los únicos perdedores aquí!" agrego Casey tan pronto como pudo.

"Wobbuffet"

"Pues hoy te aseguro que vamos a ganar" con aquellas palabras Meowth desplegó una gran red de mariposas frente la jaula de metal.

"Ahora verán ¡Chikorita ataque de Hojas Navaja!"

"Chiko" con un movimiento de la gran hoja en su cabeza, Chikorita lanza una lluvia de afiladas hojas de color verde contra la red, pero estas terminan rebotando sin hacerle siguiera un rasguño "Chiko"

"Ah hicimos la atrapada" declaro James muy feliz.

"Veo que ahora tendremos que usar términos de béisbol"

"Es la parte baja de la novena y tenemos dos strike contra ti y con esta bola flameante vamos a terminar este jueguito" dijo el Pokémon parlante mientras presionaba un botón del control en su pata. Rápidamente un misil con la apariencia de una bola de béisbol salió del globo del Equipo Rocket, listo para ser lanzado contra las dos jóvenes y sus Pokémon.

"Chikorita esta vez solo nos falta un strike, pero no significa que no podamos ganar el juego" mirando atentamente a su Pokémon, Casey le empezó a dar palabras de ánimo "Para poder hacerlo tenemos que hacer un gran cuadrangular"

"¡Chiko!" con aquellas palabras el Pokémon de Casey comenzó a brillar intensamente, tomando por sorpresa a casi todos en el lugar.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Chikorita está evolucionando" respondió Amber al ver el desconcierto de la joven entrenadora, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su Pokédex para ver los datos del nuevo Pokémon de su amiga.

 **"Bayleef el Pokémon hoja, la forma evolucionada de Chikorita. Bayleef emite un paciente aroma de las hojas alrededor de su cuello y sus hojas filosas son muy poderosas"**

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Evolucionaste!" declaro Casey tan pronto como el Pokémon Planta dejo de brillar y le mostró su nueva apariencia a todos en el lugar.

"Bay bay"

"Eres el bateador de poder que necesitábamos Bayleef" ante las palabras de su entrenadora Bayleef se puso muy feliz.

"¿Bayleef?" al mismo tiempo que Casey festejaba con su nuevo Pokémon, el Equipo Rocket se encontraba algo desconcertado por la aparición de aquel nuevo espécimen de Tipo Planta.

"Ahora su equipo no es malo"

"¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Lancen el misil!" ordeno rápidamente Jessie, asiendo que Meowth presionara el botón y el misil saliera disparado hacia las dos jóvenes y sus Pokémon.

"¡Bien Bayleef mantén la vista en la pelota, has tu mejor swing y dale con todo!" tan pronto como el misil fue lanzado, Casey y su Pokémon se prepararon para interceptarlo "¡Ataque de Hojas Navaja!"

"¡Bay!" moviendo nuevamente la gran hoja en su cabeza, Bayleef volvió a lanzar varias afiladas hojas de color verde, ahora con dirección a la gran pelota de béisbol.

Al entrar en contacto con el misil, las afiladas hojas parecieron atravesarlo sin haberle causado ningún daño. Poco después el ataque de Bayleef llego hasta la cuerda que mantenía sujeta la jaula con el globo, cortándola y haciendo caer la jaula al suelo, provocando que esta se destrozara al impacto. Segundos después el misil comenzó a partirse en varios pedazos, perfectamente cortados, para luego explotar.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Lo hicimos! ¡Volamos la barda!"

 _"Así que por eso me pidió que no interfiriera"_ con esos pensamientos Amber veía como Casey festejaba con su Pokémon.

Poco antes de que empezara el evento, Ash le pidió a su prima que si el Equipo Rocket aparecía no se involucrara y dejara que Casey y Chikorita se encargaran. A lo que la joven simplemente accedió, pues sabía que había una muy buena razón para que el azabache le hiciera tan extraña petición. Lo cierto era que Ash sospechaba que el Chikorita de Casey volvería a evolucionar en ese lugar, igual que la última vez, cosa que había hecho.

"Pikachu vamos a ayudarles a asegurar el juego"

"Pika"

"Nosotras también Aipom"

"Aipom"

"Esto nos va a doler" dijo el Pokémon parlante, con algo de miedo, al darse cuenta del problema en el que se encontraban él y sus compañeros en esos momentos.

"Mejor arrojamos la toalla"

"Creo que deberían mandarnos a las menores"

"Woooo"

"Pikachu vamos a sacarlos del parque con un Impactrueno"

"Aipom démosle más fuerza al golpe con un Atactrueno"

"Pikachu"

"Aipom"

Ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques eléctricos al mismo tiempo, combinándolos y creando un ataque mucho más grande y poderoso. El ataque rápidamente alcanzo el globo de los tres ladrones, haciéndolo explotar y mandando a sus ocupantes a volar por los aires sin ninguna contemplación.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

XXX

Tan pronto como el Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar un sonido se escucho por los altavoces del lugar, marcando el fin de la competencia, por lo que los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a la entrada del parque. Ya en esos momentos el grupo de jueces había deliberado y tomado su decisión por lo que ahora los tres primeros lugares se encontraban sobre la tarima, siendo premiados. Sorprendentemente en esa ocasión no solo Ash se encontraba en la tarima, también lo estaban Amber y Casey.

"En tercer lugar tenemos a Casey y su hermoso Beedrill" anuncio el encargado mientras la joven tomaba su lugar "En segundo lugar esta Ash y su sorprendente Spinarak" agrego para luego voltear a ver al Pokémon ganador "Y finalmente la ganadora es Amber por capturar una singular Ledyba" ante las palabras del encargado del parque el público comenzó a aplaudir "Como recompensa recibirá una Piedra Solar y conservara a Ledyba" agrego mientras regresaba al Pokémon Brillante a su Pokébola para luego entregársela a la joven peli café "Felicidades"

"Muchas gracias señor"

"Aipom"

XXX

Una vez que la premiación hubo termino los jóvenes procedieron a despedirse de su vieja amiga, por tal motivo en esos momentos los cinco entrenadores se encontraban a la entrada del Parque Nacional. Ya para esos momentos el sol se estaba ocultando tras las montañas y un hermoso atardecer se podía ver en el cielo.

"Qué bueno que ganaste la competencia Amber, te lo merecías, encontrar un Pokémon Brillante no es nada fácil" comento con sinceridad Casey a lo que sus amigos concordaron.

La verdad era que ninguno de los jóvenes se había esperado que Amber ganara aquel evento, pero nadie pudo negar que su captura fuera la más asombrosa de todas. Después de todo no todos los días vez a alguien capturar un Pokémon tan raro como era el caso de esa Ledyba, pues el singular color amarillo del Pokémon Insecto no dejaba en duda alguna que se trataba de un Pokémon Brillante.

"Gracias Casey" Amber solo pudo agradecer las palabras sinceras de la peli morada "Lamento que ni tu ni Ash hayas ganado, eran los que más deseaban la victoria"

"Bueno ahora tengo a mi Bayleef y a mi nuevo Beedrill así que me siento ganadora de todos modos"

"Es cierto y yo tengo un nuevo amigo también" dijo el azabache, apoyando las palabras de Casey _"Pero quién diría que ella sola terminaría atrapando a aquel Beedrill"_ sin duda la más grande sorpresa que recibió Ash ese día fue que el Pokémon que Casey había capturado al final era el mismo que él le había regalado la vez anterior _"Sin duda esta realidad está llena de sorpresas"_

"Pero la próxima vez no pienso perder, así que cuídate Ash"

"Yo tampoco pienso dejártelo fácil Casey"

XXX

Siguiendo con su viaje hacia Ciudad Ecruteak, luego de su emocionante aventura con Casey y su nuevo Bayleef, nuestros héroes terminan llegando a un terreno montañoso. Es en aquel lugar donde se topan con un hombre mayor, viejo conocido del azabache, llamado Kenzo. En esa ocasión, igual que la anterior, Kenzo invita al azabache y a sus amigos a su dojo con una clara idea en su mente, solo que en esa ocasión el Pokémon que acompaña al azabache es nada menos que Primeape. Tan pronto como llegan al dojo de aquel hombre, los jóvenes conocen a su nieta Chigusa y a su Pokémon Pelea Hitmontop.

"No vas a presentarme abuelo" dice Chigusa una vez que termina su entrenamiento con los estudiantes del dojo, mientras se acerca a los recién llegados y a su abuelo.

"Si, el es Ash Ketchum y va reemplazarme" declaro Kenzo sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, a excepción del azabache el cual ya se esperaba aquello.

"Abuelo no hablaras en serio, yo voy a ser el shihan de este dojo" objeto rápidamente la peli rosa ante aquella declaración tan absurda a su parecer.

"Jajaja… nunca te dejare ser shihan aquí" como si le hubieran contado un chiste, Kenzo se rió de las palabras de su nieta para luego dejar en claro su postura.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Un shihan debe enseñar las formas tradicionales de batalla y tu solo quieres enseñar ballet"

"Eso no es cierto abuelo, yo enseño a los Pokémon a ser ganadores"

"De concursos de baile"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Tal vez haya una forma de arreglar esto sin que tengan que gritarse" ente aquella discusión Amber trato de arreglar las cosas antes de que subieran a mayores, pero termino siendo peor. Ante aquellas palabras Chigusa volteo a ver a Ash con mucho enojo.

"Muy bien si quieres ser el que se haga cargo aquí vas a tener que vencernos primero" declaro Chigusa con decisión.

"Top" agrego Hitmontop, apoyando la decisión de su entrenadora.

"Yo no he dicho que quiero hacerlo" intranquilo por el comportamiento de la peli rosa, Ash decidió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Vamos usa uno de tus Pokémon Pelea"

"El usara a su Primeape" declaro Kenzo, tomando la palabra antes de que Ash pudiera hacerlo.

"Bien nosotros podemos vencer a este chico y a su Pokémon cuando sea" luego de decir aquello Chigusa volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el azabache y su Pokémon antes de agregar "Prepárate para la batalla"

"Montop"

"Yo no quiero convertirme en shihan, pero nunca le decimos que no a una batalla" más que nada el azabache había decidido aceptar para ayudar a Kenzo y a Chigusa a mejor su relación, igual que la última vez.

"Primeape"

Debido a que el azabache y compañía habían llegado a esas montañas con un poco más de tiempo, Ash dudaba que en esa ocasión aquel retador que habían conocido en su otro tiempo fuera a interrumpir el encuentro por lo que su batalla con Chigusa seria mientras el sol aun estaba en lo alto. Con aquello en mente Ash y compañía se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla de aquel lugar sin percatarse siguiera de que en las cercanías un par de ojos los observaban detenidamente, sobre todo a cierto entrenador azabache y a su Pokémon Pelea.

XXX

Tan pronto como el grupo llego al campo de batalla que proporcionaba el dojo de Kenzo, Ash y Chigusa no tardaron en tomar sus respectivas posiciones, al igual que sus Pokémon Pelea. Al mismo tiempo Kenzo había tomado el lugar del referí, pues seria él el que se encargaría de arbitrar el combate. Ya en esos momentos todo estaba listo para que el encuentro de ambos entrenadores diera inicio.

"¡Empiecen!"

"¡Muy bien Hitmontop patea!" una vez que su abuelo dio inicio al combate, Chigusa ordeno a su Pokémon atacar.

"Hitmontop" tan pronto como su entrenadora dio la orden, Hitmontop lanzo su patada contra el Pokémon de Ash.

"¡Primeape esquiva!" con un rápido movimiento Primeape logro esquivar fácilmente la patada de su oponente.

"¡Continua! ¡No dejes que Primeape las esquive!" ante aquella orden Hitmontop inicio una serie de patadas contra el Pokémon del azabache, pero por desgracia para él este lograba esquivarlas sin ningún problema "¡Tu forma y tu ritmo se están rompiendo! ¡Cambia a Giro Rápido ahora!" de un rápido movimiento el Pokémon de Chigusa se puso de cabeza y comenzó a girar rápidamente "¡Excelente Hitmontop ahora usa la Patada Triple!"

"¡Prepárate Primeape!"

"Prime" mirando atentamente los movimientos de su oponente, Primeape se preparo para los tres ataques que venían.

"¡Esquiva a la derecha!" indico Ash tan pronto como vio la patada de Hitmontop acercarse desde esa dirección. Sin ningún problema Primeape realizo la orden de su entrenador, esquivando fácilmente el ataque "¡La izquierda!" rápidamente el Pokémon Pelea logro evadir el segundo ataque de su oponente "¡Salta!" dando un gran salto en el aire Primeape término por evadir la última patada del Hitmontop.

"¡Primeape esquivo las tres!" ante aquel logro por parte del Pokémon primate, Chigusa no pudo más que sorprenderse.

"¡Ahora usa Onda de Vacío y has que Hitmontop deje de girar!"

"¡Prime!" con un movimiento de sus brazos, Primeape genera dos ondas de energía las cuales lanza contra su oponente.

"¡Hitmontop aléjate de ahí!" sin dejar de girar Hitmontop trata de evadir el ataque del Pokémon primate, pero no tiene éxito. De un momento a otro las ondas de energía impactan contra el cuerno en la cabeza del Pokémon peleador, haciendo que este deje de girar y caiga el suelo.

"¡Combate Cercano!" aprovechando el momento, mientras el Pokémon de Chigusa se vuelve a poner de pie, Primeape se acerca a su oponente e inicia una serie de golpes y patadas contra él con gran precisión y fuerza.

"¡Toooo!" tan pronto como Primeape da el último golpe, Hitmontop cae al suelo completamente debilitado "Hitmontop"

"¡Ah! ¡Hitmontop!" preocupada por su Pokémon, Chigusa se arrodilla junto a él para ver como se encuentra.

"Suficiente, el duelo termino" declaro Kenzo, llamando la atención de la peli rosa y de su Pokémon, ahora conciente "Ash y Primeape son el equipo más fuerte" agrego, mirando fijamente a su nieta, con una expresión severa en su rostro. Ante aquellas palabras Chigusa no pudo evitar enojarse más, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el azabache.

"Tienes que decirme tus secretos Ash" demando Chigusa con algo de desesperación "¿Cómo ganaste? ¿Cómo esquivaste la Patada Triple de Hitmontop?"

"Es difícil decirlo exactamente" a pesar de estar consciente de lo que hacía, el azabache no podía explicar claramente aquello.

"Ellos ganaron porque son un equipo" Kenzo en esos momentos aprovecho la duda del azabache para tomar la palabra.

"Pero nosotros también" debatió Chigusa, sin entender lo que su abuelo quería decir.

"El hecho de que un Pokémon y su entrenador estén peleando con el mismo oponente no significa que sean un verdadero equipo" comenzó a explicar Kenzo "El girar puede ser una ofensiva efectiva, pero le dificulta a tu Hitmontop sentir el siguiente ataque, lo pones en peligro, y un entrenador sabio sabría cómo evitar eso"

"Nunca pensé en eso" admitió Chigusa "Tal vez tengas razón"

"Top"

"Los jóvenes siempre creen tener la razón" continuo Kenzo con su tono severo "Solo te importe que tu Pokémon dance y se luzca como en un espectáculo" sin detenerse el hombre mayor siguió mostrándole sus fallas a su nieta "Tus ataques se ven bonitos, pero si no trabajas con tu Pokémon como equipo… ¡Nunca serás shihan!" aquellas últimas palabras causaron un gran impacto en Chigusa.

"Ash no es perfecto, pero cuando trabaja con sus Pokémon es tan bueno como el mejor" comento el moreno, apoyando las palabras del hombre mayor.

"Si lo es"

"Toge toge prrrriiiii"

"Lo siento Hitmontop" cayendo de rodillas al suelo Chigusa empezó a llorar debido a lo mal que se sentía por su comportamiento anterior "Me preocupaba por cómo se ven tus ataques, pero perdí de vista lo importante que era ser un equipo" con su rostro oculto entre sus manos agrego "Tal vez no debería de ser un shihan"

"Hitmontop" tratando de consolar a su entrenadora, Hitmontop le dio leves palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

"¿Hitmontop estás dispuesto a darme otra oportunidad?"

"Montop"

"Ah… te prometo que esta vez seremos un equipo" ante la respuesta afirmativa de su Pokémon, Chigusa rápidamente tomo sus manos al mismo tiempo que hacia aquella promesa.

"Montop"

"¿Quieres tú y tu Primeape entrenar un poco más?" le pregunto Chigusa a Ash al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie.

"Claro que si"

"Primeape"

Sintiéndose feliz de haber podido ayudar a Kenzo y a su nieta una vez más, Ash y Pikachu no pudieron evitar bajar la guardia. Fue entonces que, antes de que los jóvenes pudieran seguir practicando, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y poco después unas voces bastante conocidas por los jóvenes entrenadores se escucho en el lugar.

"¡Momentito momentito!"

"¡Esto aun no ha acabado!"

"¡Si estamos listos para un nuevo raund!"

Tan pronto como terminaron de decir aquello, de un momento a otro, un gigantesco robot en forma de Meowth apareció en el lugar. El robot tenía unos guantes de boxeo de color rojo y un cinturón de campeón con una gran R roja en el centro. Además dentro del gran robot se encontraban los tres ladrones de siempre, preparados para poner su plan más reciente en acción.

"¡¿Qué quieren aquí?!" pregunto Kenzo al ver a aquellos intrusos en su dojo.

"¡Prepárense todos porque venimos por el titulo!"

"¡Llego Muhammad Meowth!"

"¡O también Meowth Tyson!"

"¿Qué ustedes nunca aprenden?" cuestiono Ash a pesar de ya saber la respuesta _"Ya se me hacia raro que no hubieran aparecido todavía"_

"¡Jamás!" con aquella respuesta el robot comenzó a avanzar hacia los presentes "¿Listos?"

"¡Gancho al hígado en un cruzado!" alzando uno de los brazos del robot, el Equipo Rocket se preparo para capturar a su objetivo.

"¡Un Hitmontop y un Primeape trabajando!" con aquellas palabras los guantes del robot se desprendieron para atrapar a los dos Pokémon pelea y arrástralos hacia los maleantes.

"¡Hitmontop!"

"¡Primeape!"

Mientras los dos Pokémon eran arrastrados hacia los ladrones, una extraña silueta salió de entre unos arbustos cercanos en dirección hacia el robot. La extraña silueta resulto ser un Pokémon de color morado con una apariencia algo inusual. Tenía unos cuernos en forma de cresta, los cuales eran parecidos a los que Hitmonchan lleva como flequillo, unas manos como las de Hitmonlee, que no estaban hechas para golpear, unos pies como los de Hitmontop, pero sin garras. Además de tener cintas blancas alrededor de sus muñecas y de su cintura. De un momento a otro el extraño Pokémon hizo resplandecer su puño y con un solo golpe, a ambos guantes, logro liberar a ambos Pokémon Pelea.

"¡Descuiden aun tengo un plan de reserva!" antes de que Meowth pudiera poner en práctica su plan el recién llegado Pokémon volvió a lanzar su puño resplandeciente contra el robot de los ladrones.

En esa ocasión el golpe hizo que los guantes del robot se dirigieran directo hacia su cabeza, haciendo que lo golpeara directamente en el rostro, lugar donde estaba el centro de comando de los tres ladrones. Tan rápido como los guantes golpearon el rostro del robot este cayó de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Pikachu Atactrueno!" rematando la destrucción del robot, Ash ordeno a su compañero atacar.

"¡Pika… chuuuuuuu!" en cuestión de segundos el ataque eléctrico impacto contra el robot de los ladrones, haciendo que este terminara explotando y mandando a las tres personas en su interior a volar por los aires sin que tuvieran oportunidad de decir nada.

"¡Lo hicimos!"

"¡Pikachu!"

"Creo que esta vez el merito es de alguien más" comento Amber, mirando detenidamente al Pokémon que los había ayudado momentos antes.

"Tienes razón" concordó Ash mientras dirigía su mirada al Pokémon Pelea que los había salvado "Muchas gracias Tyrogue"

"Pikachu"

"Primeape prim"

Ante el agradecimiento del azabache y de sus Pokémon, Tyrogue se acerco a ellos y con gran seriedad hizo una pequeña reverencia frente al joven y al Pokémon primate al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos, en una clara muestra de respeto. Ante las acciones del Pokémon luchador, Ash y sus amigos no pudieron evitar sentirse algo confundidos.

"Jajaja" de un momento a otro la risa de Kenzo resonó en todo el lugar, capando la atención de los jóvenes y de los Pokémon presentes "Me parece que Tyrogue por fin ha elegido a su entrenador y parece que también a su maestro"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Pika?!"

"¡¿Prime?!"

* * *

 **He aquí el primer capitulo de la cuarta temporada, espero que les guste.**

 **Por cierto, puede que me tarde un poco mas con lo de los Eevee de Ash debido a que puede que en el anime Ash "por fin" atrape a un Eevee. Ademas quisiera saber su opinión sobre cual es la evolución de Tyrogue seria la mejor para Ash.**

 **Por favor no se olviden comentar.**


End file.
